


Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas

by Jessiikaa15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind attraction, Blood, Daily Prophet, Dark, Dark Trio, Death Eaters, Dumbledore has a new form of low, F/F, F/M, Harry and Tom bonding, Het, M/M, Manipulation, Masks, Ministry, Money, Multi, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mpreg?, Secrets, Slash, They will eventually see it, Time-Turners, Torture, Violence, Werewolves, honestly, light bashing, media, mentions of abuse, power, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 274,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes the summer of 5th year when a mere letter causes Harry's magic to react wildly and he finds out that Dumbledore has been controlling him and his friends a lot more than first thought. With the truth revealed to him, Harry shows everyone he isn't the Gryffindor Golden Boy everyone thinks he is and he isn't the only the one with masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so I had this idea and decided to type it up. It’s a Dark!Trio story which is something I've never tried before so I hope it’s ok!** **  
**

**This is originally posted on FF.Net - so if you prefer that sight check it out there under the same pen name!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Torture, abuse.**

** Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas. **

** Chapter 1. **

 

Harry Potter had finally had enough. He was sick and tired of everything, Sirius’ death had hammered another nail in the coffin but this letter from the _esteemed_ headmaster had finally sealed it shut.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you that you will no longer be able to correspond or interact with the Weasley’s and Miss Granger because of the threat this friendship pose’ on their lives. Only you alone can defeat the Dark Lord and once this task is completed I may allow you pick up the friendship. I have placed an extra ward around your house for protection which will stop all mail from being sent or received as it will be possible for someone to track. Because of this you shall not be leaving your relatives home until the start of term where someone will appear to take you to the platform 9 ¾ and when you arrive at school you will be given a private room so no one is placed in danger, I am sorry to place this burden on you my boy but you have a destiny that must be fulfilled._

_Sincerest apologies,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

 

Harry was beyond fuming, he hadn’t trusted Dumbledore in a while now but this was a new level. His magic was whipping angrily around him and it seemed to be snapping things inside of him, memories flooded his mind and he watched with growing fury and he Ron and Hermione were repeatedly obliviated. Knowledge and truths poured in to him and a murderous all-consuming rage welled up inside of him making his magic crush things around him.

“BOY!” _CRACK,_ the sound of Harry Potter’s well-built control shattering in to a million pieces.

“GET DOWN HERE YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!” His uncle screamed at him _SMASH_ , the sound of Harry’s carefully built masks crumbling. Harry smiled, but it wasn’t an ordinary smile, it was dark, cruel, sadistic and more than half insane. Calmly he gathered his belongings and willed them to shrink, it wouldn’t do to be caught using his wand.

“I TOLD YOU TO GET DOWN HERE FREAK!” Ignoring his other injuries that Harry had acquired, which was an alarming number, Harry gracefully walked down the stairs dropping his fake glasses on the way, with each step he took his appearence changed until he barely resembled Harry Potter as the world saw him. Dead hair morphed in to silky raven locks that fell in light waves, sickly skin became creamy and unblemished, skinny frame filled out and grew becoming toned and lithe, and finally dull green eyes brightened to an AK green and pulsed with a furious power; and if you looked closely you could see a trail of blood followed the teenage wizard.

“Yes uncle Vernon?” Harry asked sweetly and received a full blown kick to the stomach and he heard one or more ribs crack.

“What do you think you are doing making all that racket, it isn’t enough that you have to taint us with your freaking ways.” The whale like man hissed and Harry’s smile grew.

“I'm sorry uncle Vernon I didn’t mean to.”

“That’s not good enough boy.” Vernon grabbed his nephew by the hair and dragged him in to the kitchen to give him a good thrashing, he threw the boy to the floor and took of his belt but before he could strike the young wizard Harry turned.

“No uncle Vernon I don’t think we will be doing that today.”                         

“Why you-,”

“Quiet pig.” Harry slashed his hand through the air silencing him, the man’s eyes went wide and Harry began to laugh which drew Dudley and Petunia in to the room.

“Oh look the rest of the family’s here.”

“What are you doing boy?”

“I'm going to kill you now. _Imperio,_ ” Harry waved his hand and shot the spell at Vernon who got a glazed look, he picked up a knife and walked calmly over to his son, who screamed when he realised he couldn’t move, and stabbed him repeatedly spraying blood everywhere. Petunia was screaming for him to stop but he didn’t, he started to carve out he own son’s eyes much to Harry’s delight, the teen was covered in blood but he relished in it. When Dudley was dead Harry released the spell and watched as Vernon broke down in horror but Harry wasn’t done yet, he made Vernon pick up the knife again and carve filth on his wives back as she screamed out. He made him beat his own wife to death before he released him for the second time and Harry could help but giggle as Vernon cried.

“No one can hear you uncle.” Harry picked up the dropped knife slished it viciously across Vernon’s face making him cry out.

“It hurts doesn’t it?” Harry asked sweetly before he began slashing with a vengeance.

“That’s it scream for me uncle. No one will help you uncle. I will end you uncle.” Harry cackled gleefully as he coated himself in his uncles blood, and with a final slash to the throat Vernon lay still, Harry dropped the knife and apperated away not knowing he shouldn’t be able to do half the stuff he just did without a wand. He landed outside a set of grand double doors that belonged to Malfoy Manor and knocked, he hoped Draco had a shower he could borrow it wouldn’t do him any good to walk round in public covered in blood. The doors opened to reveal Draco Malfoy who when from emotionless to shock to horror in about 3 seconds, silently he pulled his secret friend in.

“What the hell happened?” Draco demanded in a hiss, the Dark Lord was in the manor right now and it really would not be good for him to see Harry, who was covered in blood, looking completely insane without his glamour, the blondes mind was working a mile a minute but coming up with nothing. Harry tilted his head and let out a childish giggle which made Draco pale; Harry had finally lost it. Hurried footsteps approached and Draco cursed as he father and the Dark Lord came in to the entrance hall and froze.

“Is that Harry Potter?”

“Um yes milord,”

“What is he covered in?”

“I think its blood,”

“What on in Merlin’s name is going on here Draco?”

“I haven’t got the faintest idea father.” The younger blonde wrung his hands looking at his friend who it seemed wasn’t even there anymore. The Dark Lord, who looked like a 25 year old Tom Riddle, felt his breath catch when Harry turned to look at him, The boy looked stunning with his longish raven hair contrasting with his pale skin, full red lips curved up in an alluring smile, piercing Avada eyes shone with an insane glint and the blood running down him just added to the effect. Harry giggled again, but this time he spoke in a haunting child-like manor that made everyone shiver.

“He lied to me he did, made me forget things he did, told me more lies he did.” Harry giggled again; it was clear he wasn’t in his right mind.

“You’re the boy-who-live Harry, Slytherin are evil Harry, you have to save the stone Harry, I’ll obliviate you Harry, can't have you knowing the truth Harry.” Harry titled his head to the side again.

“I’ll make sure your abused Harry, we can't have you strong Harry, and I’ll bind your magic Harry.” He giggled again, the haunting childish voice had everyone frozen in place.

“You have to risk your life Harry, but I won’t tell you why Harry. I’ll destroy your reasons to live and make you rely on me Harry, but don’t worry Harry you will never know.” Harry laughed and it was the same laugh that Bellatrix gave when she was completely insane.

“I’ll kill your godfather Harry, I’ll create a prophecy Harry, you have to fight Harry because you’re our saviour Harry. I’ll raise you like a pig for slaughter Harry.” He was back to the childish giggle.

“Back to the muggles Harry, they will beat you Harry and I’ll take away your friends Harry.” His smile grew and his eyes blazed.

“You’re a freak Harry, your worthless Harry, in the cupboard Harry, freaks don’t eat Harry.” Harry’s voice changed to a desperate pleading which was even more frightening with the smile on his face.

“Please uncle Vernon I’ll be good, stop uncle Vernon I didn’t mean it, not the belt uncle Vernon, please uncle Vernon I'm sorry.” Harry’s voice changed back to child-like which didn’t match the evil smile on his face.

“No uncle Vernon it won’t work this time, I'm sorry uncle Vernon did that hurt? Look uncle Vernon I carved out his eyes, can you see uncle Vernon? Are you sorry uncle Vernon? I’ll make you sorry uncle Vernon, that’s it scream for me uncle Vernon, no one will hear you just like no one heard me. No one will save you uncle Vernon because I'm the saviour and no one saved me.” With one last childish giggle Harry looked in to the crimson eyes of the Dark Lord.

“Can you save me Tom?” His eyes rolled back and he dropped like a rock, he was deftly caught by Draco who just snapped out of his shock in time. Draco laid the underweight teen on the floor with care and the silence was thick, no one could think of anything to say. It was then Draco spotted the running blood that was coming from Harry, he took out his wand and began running the usual diagnostics and swore up a storm, he snapped his fingers and a house elf popped in.

“Fetch my mother and tell he to bring her full healing kit now.” Draco ordered in a slight panic, Harry was injured much more than usual, the blonde unbuttoned Harry’s robes and began to stem the flow of blood this seemed to wake the two adults out of the shock. The Dark Lord waved his wand over the teen and a piece of parchment began writing all the numerous injuries some of which were life threatening if not treated immediately, Voldemort cursed just as Narcissa hurried round the corner.

“What is it Draco?” She asked as she caught sight of Harry she released a gasp and the Dark Lord handed her the diagnostic sheet.

“Everyone back,” She ordered as she fell to her knees pulling out her wand and multiple potions, she began healing him, she had to reset his arm and multiple ribs, but one of the ribs pierced his lung. Blood started to flow from Harry’s mouth making his breathing become laboured, the Dark Lord knelt down opposite Narcissa and began chanting in Latin, the spell emptied the blood from the lung to clear the airways but he had to repeat it over and over because they were filling at a rapid rate. Narcissa spells a potion straight in to his stomach and waved her wand, Harry’s breathing evened out but the blood would not stop flowing from the cuts and welts.

“Nippy I need more blood replenishers now.” She barked wiping her brow smearing blood down her face.

“Damn, he’s losing too much blood, why is it not stemming? If this keeps up it won't be his lungs that will kill him.” She cried as she tried to close the wounds, they kept reopening and the blood seemed to be falling faster; Draco slapped himself.

“He has basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his blood.” He exclaimed remembering when Harry had said ordinary blood replenishers didn’t work for him, they didn’t clot the blood just thickened it.

“WHAT!?”

“Long story,” Draco waved them off, Narcissa did some quick thinking.

“Nippy get me a neutralizer.” She told the elf who came back with the blood replenishers, she poured it down his throat and added the neutralizer and it was slow, but finally the blood started to clot, she rolled him over and pulled the robes off only to cursed viciously. There were whip marks layered upon each other with multiple bruises and the word ‘freak’ carved there, the Dark Lord’s eyes flashed and he started sealing the wounds as Narcissa prevented scars. The bruises faded to a yellowy colour and she ran a final diagnostic sighing in relief, with a last blood replenisher and some skele-gro she was done. She stood and conjured up a floating stretcher, levitating the teen on to it taking up to a bedroom leaving another thick silence in her wake.

“I believe, Lucius, your son has a lot of explaining to do.” The Dark Lord said looking at the Jr Malfoy, Draco nodded swallowing hard and praying Harry didn’t kill him when he woke up. They headed to his father’s study and sat down, Draco tried not to squirm under the gaze of the most powerful wizard in the world.

“Harry has a lot of masks, the so called Golden Trio have a lot of nasty secrets that do not fit their hero image. I became friends with Harry in forth year I can't even remember how, but he is so much different when he drops his mask, I found out how far the masks went when I caught him teaching Granger and Weasley the Sectumsempra curse. But there was something off with them, they would work out some of Dumbledore’s manipulations and next thing they would have no clue, Harry had a mean Slytherin streak and some of the things those three have done and never been caught are quite unbelievable.” Draco explained surprising the two dark wizards.

“That does not explain what just happened or how he got in here without alerting the wards.” The Dark Lord pointed out at this Draco’s face darkened.

“Harry’s relatives are the worst type of muggles, last year it wasn’t as bad as I was able to heal him on the train with the help of Granger and Weasley, but I'm guessing without the threat of Black the muggles went overboard.”

“You mean Potter’s family did that to him!” Lucius exclaimed and his son nodded.

“By the sounds of it he finally snapped and killed the filth, although something else must have happened because he completely lost it.” Draco said with a shrug.

“But I thought Potter was a spoilt little prince, I doubt Dumbledore would allow-,” Before Draco could speak the Dark Lord did.

“He would, this is exactly something the old fool would do to ensure he had control.” Voldemort hissed, his crimson eyes burning in anger.

“I wonder what could have caused this reaction.” Lucius wondered aloud.

“We will have to wait until he wakes, but this makes my job easier, I was about to start my plan to coerce the teen to our side anyway, he is ridiculously hard to kill.” The last part came out in a somewhat petulant mutter, there was a knock at the door and a clean Narcissa entered.

“He is resting, but I think he will be out until morning, I have never seen something so bad and I have healed death eaters after a raid.” She explained and looked towards her son for an explanation so Draco told the story again, the Dark Lord sent Lucius and the brothers to Potter’s address to see what damage was done there and he sat back with a sigh pouring himself a large glass of whisky. There was a lot about Harry Potter which was hidden and the Dark Lord wanted to know it all. Lucius and the brothers came back and each was in a different state of shock.

“Well?”

“It’s a mess My Lord, he didn’t just murder them it was torture some Bella would be proud of.” Rabastan said Voldemort’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh,”

“That’s not all, the male adult was showing signs of a high powered imperious.” Rodolphus put in.

“Why isn’t the ministry and the fools order not swarming the place?”

“It seemed it was done by raw magic, there is absolutely no trace of a wand being used.” Lucius told his Lord, he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t run the tests himself.

“That’s impossible.”

“I would have thought so too milord if I had not run the tests multiple times, it was pure raw magic with vicious intent.” Lucius shook his head in wonder, there was a lot more to Harry Potter than anyone could imagine and they were only scraping the top.

* * *

 

  

Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort was waiting for his new mystery to wake up from his healing sleep, he sat in an arm chair across from the peacefully sleeping teen reading. Harry woke slowly and his first thought was that he wasn’t in any pain which was unusual as only the other day Vernon had given him his worst beating to date, then he remembered the letter and everything seemed to come flooding back to him and he sat bolt upright looking around. Harry’s eyes darted around the richly decorated room wondering where in Merlin’s name he was when his eyes fell on the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had dark hair that was straight and was cut in to style that was no longer than his neck, sharp aristocratic features, pink lips and bright eyes; bright _crimson_ eyes. Harry was staring in to the face of Lord Voldemort only he looked like his old self; Tom Riddle.

“Brilliant Potter, absolutely fucking brilliant, you finally lost your mind.” He muttered to himself much to the amusement of the Dark Lord.

“Good morning Mr Potter.” He drawled,

“Good morning Mr Riddle.” Harry said in the same tone which made the Dark Lord blink.

“Would you care to explain?” Harry fell back on the bed with a groan pulling the covers over his head.

“Not particularly no, why do you ask?”

“It might have something with you somehow breaking through the Malfoy wards covered in blood completely out of your mind.” Voldemort stated.

“Huh, yeah finally lost it then, I did say I would kill them eventually.” Harry said seriously sitting up again, it was then he noticed he was shirtless, with a yelp he leapt out of bed and to the full length mirror. Harry nearly gaped, he was completely healed, not a bruise or cut or even a scar anywhere, it was then he noticed he looked different, one of the blocked memories signalled his glamour and his eyes widened and he released a string of curses.

“What the hell happened!?”

“I believe I did just ask.”

“I don’t remember what happened once I got here, I had a letter from that manipulative, sly old bastard.” Harry spat out his face twisting in to an evil snarl.

“I know I got angry and my magic must have ripped away his binds and memory modifications because I remember everything the bastard has ever done, then I had a lovely call from my delightful uncle and I snapped.” Harry’s smile was full of malice as he span to face the Dark Lord.

“I made those filthy muggles suffer,” He said in pleasure, “And then I have no clue it just goes blank.” Harry finished with a shrug. 

“It seemed as if you were having a mental collapse, you appeared less sane than Bella, which is saying something.”

“Well that can't be healthy.”

“No it usually isn’t.”

“Damn it, I have so much to plan. That bastard needs to have his neck rung.” Harry growled.

“Yes, what are your issues with Dumbledore? You said a lot of things yesterday that didn’t make sense.” Harry sighed and wrenched his hands through his hair.

“Can I shower first, it’s a long story.” That he didn’t quite know the answer to himself.

“If you must,” Harry willed his trunk to unshrunk and he pulled out some green robes which he had bought last year which were for his true self not his golden boy mask, granted he only remembered now, but now was a good a time as any. He dived in the shower and thanked Merlin for small miracles, he hadn’t been allowed to wash properly since school, when he was done he lengthened his hair just slightly so he could tie it at the nape of his neck. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed and sat down on the other chair in the room, the Dark Lord looked up and his eyes raked Harry, a hungry look flickered in the crimson eyes before it was gone and Harry didn’t know if he imagined it or not.

“Dumbledore,”

“I was supposed to be in Slytherin.” Harry stated much to the Dark Lord’s surprise. “Since first year the headmaster has been controlling me with spells and obliviating me and my friends from when we find out any of his manipulations. It wasn’t our idea to go after the stone, but yet we did, he knew you were in the school, but he did nothing but send three 11 year olds down to save a legendary magical artefact. He sends me to abusive muggles and pays them to make me weak and submissive.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Like that will ever happen,”

“The chamber of secrets happened and he obviously knew who the heir was I mean me Ron and Mione worked out who it was and what was in it then Mione got petrified, it wasn’t like two 12 year olds could possibly do anything about an ancient basilisk but yet I find myself down in the chamber slaying the poor thing and stabbing the diary with a basilisk fang, sorry about that by the way Tom it wasn’t my choice.” Voldemort nodded with a wince; his poor diary.

“Dumbles obliviated charming me and Ron to go down and the fact he knew Ginny had the diary from our minds. Third year was a joke, he is chief warlock and yet he could get no trial for Sirius, we sat for hours looking through ministry law books and found that the chief warlock can demand a trial for anyone, but we were again obliviated and forced to go back in time and save Siri so he was on the run.” Harry shook his head and thought for a second, all of the memories were swirling around in his head so he had to concentrate.

“Forth year I was obliviated multiple times and he spelled Ron to turn his back on me in the tournament as well as placing a bind on my magic just before the third task. I got dementors sent after me and he kept me in the dark at my hell hole for over a month, then the pathetic hearing before being sent the HQ. Sirius told me everything that was going on in the order on the sly which I of course told Ron and Hermione, but we were obliviated again this time with Sirius. In school Umbridge was teaching and Dumbles sat back and allowed me to have my hand carved in to and obliviated any teachers I went to about it, hell I even went to Snape, of course I had Draco, Ron and Mione for help so we managed to keep me from killing the toad. Apparently, I have a slight temper on me.” Harry smiled wryly,

“I started teaching over half the school defence under everyone’s noses until we were ratted out, it was called, at the time, Dumbledore's army which made Dumbledore take the blame for it and he left. This allowed me to teach some of the dark arts I had been learning since second year; Draco caught me teaching them the Sectumsempra hex which was when he saw me for the first time with none of my well-crafted masks on. It’s funny, no one has even had a thought that there was anything other than the golden boy so I used it, its surprisingly difficult acting like an idiot sometimes. Then you sent me the vision to get the prophecy which we knew was fake, the next thing I know I'm on a freakin thestral flying to the ministry with the intent to save Sirius. I remember now seeing Dumbledore cast something on Bellatrix before she sent a curse at Sirius, I chased her and cast the cruciatus, but my magic was pulling and I couldn’t do it even though I had perfected the spell in forth year. Then the great Albus Dumbledore and you had an epic duel ruined by the ministry, the prophecy had previously smashed, but he told me it when we got back to his office.” Harry clenched his fist at that, he took a deep breath and calmed his anger as he was unsure as to what would happen.

“Luna, one of my favourite people in the world, like my little sister, a relationship the old fool ruined because he spelled me to be away from anyone other than Gryffindors after Umbridge went. She, being the smart cookie that she is, kept the shards of glass and I took it to the centaurs who confirmed my suspicions; it was fake. We found out that quite a few people were in on his plan including Ron’s mum and sister, he went psycho it was quite amusing actually. When he discovered we had seen through his master plan we were once again obliviated and this summer he deemed it necessary to tell my dear relatives that Sirius, whose status as crazed mass murderer I used as protection, had died which sentenced me to hell. Of course until yesterday I didn’t know about all of this, but I had a letter from the beard stating he was terminating my friendship with Ron and Hermione and if I succeeded in my destiny he may allow he to pick that friendship up again; that was when I got angry. My magic snapped everything her had done to me and I was flooded with everything, all the memories the binds the info and I snapped, and allowed by true self come out to play. After the pleasure of watching my uncle kill his own family I killed him, quiet gleefully actually, then I don’t know what happened.” Harry frowned at the end, the Dark Lord was shocked, even with just one conversation it was obvious Harry Potter was completely different to which he allowed the world to see.

“Overall you have quite a few issues with Dumbledore.” Tom drawled and Harry scoffed.

“That appears to be a severe understatement,” Harry agreed, “There are so many things that I will have to go through, but Dumbledore will pay for this.”

“What do you plan on doing now?”

“I want neutrality from the war for me Ron and Hermione for the time being, I have to sort everything out, but it’s not to say I wouldn’t give you all the information I have on the order I just won't actively help either side.”

“I can do that.” He rose from his chair and Harry took the time to properly look at the man, he liked what he saw.

“What will it take to have you on my side?” Harry smirked and got to his feet, he walked slowly towards the Dark Lord and the hungry look was more prominent this time. He stopped in front of the man and looked in to the crimson eyes with a crocked grin.

“Oh I'm sure it wouldn’t take too much.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmm I'm sure you’ll think of something.” They were impossibly close now and then there was a knock at the door, Harry heard Voldemort curse under his breath and smirked as he turned away.

“Come in.” Harry called the door opened and in walked Narcissa Malfoy.

“Mr Potter, My Lord, I have come to run some final checks on you and I have an irate owl swooping around the manor which I believe belongs to you.” Harry grinned.

“Hedwig did find me,” He said happily, he released a sharp whistle and the snowy owl flew in and landed on her master’s shoulder.

“Hey girl, I knew you would find me.” He told her softly stroking her feathers, she let out a dignified hoot as if to say of course.

“Yes you are an abnormally intelligent owl.’ She looked him in the eye and gave a short nod, Harry smiled.

“Did your owl just nod?”

“Yeah, she does that, she has an unusual amount of intelligence even for an owl.” Harry said proudly, he looked at the desk and willed perch to appear, a beautiful ebony perch appeared and Harry grinned.

“There you go girl.” She hooted in thanks and swooped down to her new perch nodding in approval.

“You can run your tests now.” Harry said to Narcissa.

“How did that perch get there?”

“I wanted it to be there.” Harry told the Dark Lord.

“So you can do wandless magic?”

“I guess, I just willed it to be there.” Harry shrugged, “It’s not all that hard.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry, wandless magic is rare.” Voldemort sighed.

“Really, that explained why no one else could do it then when I tried teaching them.”

“How did you not know this?” Harry looked at the Dark Lord blankly.

“Tom,” Harry began, “Dumbledore.”

“Ah of course, well I have Dark Lord things to be doing so I will leave you to be checked over.”

“Alright, have fun.” Harry said with a grin which gained rolled eyes as the man left.

“Right then Mr Potter stand still.”

“Harry please, Mrs Malfoy.”

“Narcissa or Cissa dear,” Harry grinned and stood still as she ran her wand over him muttering in Latin.

“Well your all healed Harry, just don’t apply avert pressure to your ribs for a few days.”

“Thanks Cissa,”

“You are free to stay here for the remainder of the holidays, Draco would welcome the company I am sure.

“Thank you, I will take you up on that offer.”

“Just call for Nippy to show you around and you are able to use your wand as the wards hide it from the ministry.”

“Ok and again thanks for everything.” She smiled and left the room, Harry flopped down on the chair again with a sigh, and he had so much clean up to do now. Pulling his wand, parchment, ink and a quill out her went to the desk and began his letter, all he had to do now was hope it got there in time.

 

_Swift & Paws,_

_Lemons been cleaning, mine broke, everything came to light. Snapped and disposed of with pleasure but went blank. Ended up with bleach and healed. The basilisk is human, situation understood, clean up needed, and you need enlightening._

He spelled the parchment with every transfer protection he knew keying them in to his best friend’s signature, it would ensure that no matter what Dumbles did it wouldn’t work, it would seem as if it had taken effect but they would be safe. Even in code he couldn’t afford for the letter to be intercepted so he called for his trust friend.

“Dobby,”

“Master Harry Potter called for Dobby sir?”

“I need you to deliver this letter to Ron and Hermione when they are alone, it is the up most importance that they get this Dobby as soon as possible.”

“Dobby will not let Master Harry Potter down.” The elf took the letter and popped away, Harry began his second letter.

 

_Manic & Panic,_

_Safe, major clean up needed, details in person, secure meeting._

Harry gave this to Hedwig for the twins, she swooped out the window and Harry began pacing. If he was to be going back to Hogwarts everything needed to be done and soon, if he was discovered too soon then he was done. They already had begun a case to get rid of Dumbledore, but even that was taking time, Harry remembered their note books hidden in the one place the old fool couldn’t get to the CoS, they had the grimiest of dirt on Dumbles in there including his haunting past with one Gellert Grindlewald; it’s funny what you can do with fame. After this they were going to destroy Dumbledore, after his reputation was in ruins he was get desperate and then he would lose a duel and be gone, Harry knew eventually they would join the dark they had been saying they would if they were accepted.

Obviously there was the fact that Hermione was muggle born, but they had discovered that majority of muggleborns came from squibs and Hermione was one of them so that scrapped that argument, Harry doubted Tom wanted to kill all muggleborns anyway as he was a half blood and if he did well Harry had the urge to slap him for being an idiot; not that he ever would, he wasn’t quite suicidal. Apart from that they would fit in well, all three of them had taken to the dark arts at an alarming rate and it didn’t take much to sway Ron from his ‘all Slytherins and dark magics are evil’ to ‘look how much power I have and how many people I actually hate’ especially when he discovered his mum and Ginny were being paid to betray him and they kept the money for their own selfish reasons, Harry thought that was what finally pushed him over the edge and the youngest Weasley male took to the arts with new vigour swearing he would show them their mistakes. Hermione had been easier to sway, the knowledge she was missing out on made her pick up the first book and the rest was history.

Fred and George had always been the black sheep, but Harry didn’t find out until 5th year that it was literal, the rest of the DA, which he would rename at the quickest convenience, never knew they were learning borderline dark spells such as ‘confringo’ but next year they would. Harry didn’t even want to think what would happen if the old fool had already gotten to them, he would have to take drastic measures which would alert the old fool which was last of his list of things to do. Harry was gathering in to a building panic when Dobby popped back in with an envelope that Harry tore open and read like it was a lifeline.

 

_Snake,_

_Just saved but still solid, lemon tried again, meeting needed, M &P quiet. Glad you’re safe, about time they went, how long did basilisk give and will we fall?_

_Swift & Paws_

Harry nearly cried in relief; they were fine. The news about the twins was unnerving, but Harry would wait until he heard back from them, he would write back and tell them not to reply until he heard from the twins.

 

_Swift & Paws,_

_Basilisk will try and we fall eventually but what's to stop us holding out? Protected the last sheet, do not reply, waiting on M &P._

_Snake_

Sending it with Dobby again Harry pulled out a book from his trunk as he didn’t want to do anything particularly strenuous before his ribs were completely healed, he tucked his feet under himself on the leather chair and began reading. It was something from the Black library on offensive hexes and curses, he had learned them all, but it was an interesting read. Harry was so immersed in the book he didn’t hear the Dark Lord knock or enter until the man cleared his throat, Harry reacted instantly and fired of several vicious curses which were luckily blocked and Harry looked on wide eyed.

“Those were particularly nasty.” The Dark Lord commented as he entered the room.

“Sorry about that, I'm a little on edge.” Harry said placing his wand back in its holster.

“Really, I didn’t notice.” He replied dryly. “Have you got word from your friends?” Harry sat back down.

“Yes thankfully, I got my letter there just in time as Dumbledore tried again. I’m still waiting from the twins.”

“Will they join you in the dark?” Voldemort asked and Harry smirked.

“So sure I’ll join?”

“Of course, I have every intention of winning you over.”

“Like I said, it shouldn’t be too hard and yes they will join me.” Harry told him with a grin, the Dark Lord smirked.

“The Malfoy’s hold a summer ball it is to be in a week, will you attend?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Who’s on the guest list?”

“The dark families, a few from the ministry which are sympathetic to our cause.”

“So no one who will go running to Dumbles as soon as they see me?” The Dark Lord merely raised an eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes I’ll will go, the noble and most ancient house of Black is a dark family after all.”

“I am presuming you have correct attire.” This time it was Harry who raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” He scoffed, “I know I may have acted like a stupid Gryffindor but I assure you I am not, far from it actually. You will have full witness to how I truly act in a few days if you still doubt me.”

“Indeed, I will be a wonder to see how much these mask run.” Voldemort drawled as he got up to leave and Harry smirked.

“It won’t disappoint, I guarantee.” With one last raised eyebrow he swept from the room, Harry stretched and decided he would go and find Draco, the blonde deserved an explanation. The manor was like a maze so he ended up calling for an elf to show him to where Draco was, the blonde was in the library reading something when Harry approached.

“Hey Draco,” Harry sat down across the table.

“Harry,” the relief was obvious, “I thought you were dead for sure, you idiot you scared the living shit in to me!”

“Yeah sorry about that.”

“SORRY! You ripped through our wards covered in blood, go psycho, collapse and nearly die on me and you say sorry?” the Malfoy scion exclaimed and Harry grimaced.

“Ok, so Dumbledore’s been manipulating me more than I first thought, turns out he’s been obliviating me, Ron and Mione and put a bind on my magic; I snapped.” Harry explained the shortened version, Draco was shocked and furious.

“That bastard, is he insane?”

“I'm pretty sure he is.” Harry said seriously, Draco snorted.

“Good point, are you coming to the ball?”

“Of course, it’s been a while since I truly came out and play, and I do like to shock people.” Harry grinned.

“Yes you have that characteristic, you have your dress robes correct?” Draco questioned and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I have many sets of dress robes and if any more people ask me that I swear I’ll turn up in red and gold.” Harry grumbled.

“Ok I was just checking, you might have wanted to go shopping, but be prepared, mother will also ask you.” Harry sighed.

“I sometimes hate my masks, they are rather bothersome in situations like these. However, I would more likely be in a worse situation if I didn’t have it.” Draco nodded and Harry summoned a book from one of the many shelves, he cracked it open as Draco went back to his own. A house elf popped in when Harry was half way through the book announcing dinner was ready and Harry was surprised; he had missed all his meals. 

“I really need to start eating again.” He muttered to himself as he followed Draco to the dining room, he ended up sitting next to the Dark Lord who was at the head.

“Harry, what have you eaten today?” Narcissa asked and he looked at her like a deer in headlights; he was not expecting to be asked.

“Nothing, I forget to eat, it’s been a while.” He finally answered deciding he couldn’t find anything to cover his freeze, Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

“I will be monitoring you for the rest of the holidays.” Harry just nodded, if she reminded him to eat that would help. They ate in a comfortable atmosphere, there was light conversation about the upcoming ball and just like Draco predicted Narcissa asked about his robes which Harry patiently and kindly explained he had plenty of suitable dress robes.

“Do you have a duelling or practice room?” Harry asked looking at Lucius.

“Yes, one of the elves will escort you if you want to use it.” Lucius answered and Harry nodded in thanks, he had something to do tomorrow and he needed sleep before he was fully recovered. He excused himself heading for his room and he didn’t see the crimson eyes following his every move, Harry changed and collapsed in bed, he knew it was early, but if he slept now he would be fine tomorrow.

 

**A/N: Soooooooo, what do you think? I hope you like it, please let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling apart from the plot which I am glad to say is mine.**

**Warning: Minor swearing.**

**Chapter 2:**

 

Harry was up and dressed by 7 the next day, he made his way down for breakfast and Narcissa glared at him until he finished a rather large plateful; she was terrifying. The Dark Lord found this quite amusing by the hidden smirk on the man’s face, Harry threw him a filthy look and turned back to his food. Owls swooped in carrying mail and the morning paper, Harry was relieved to see Hedwig and she landed smartly on his shoulder sticking her leg out, before he took the letter he ran some tests which came up positive. His eyes narrowed at the tracker and an obliviate on the parchment, he disabled both and carefully opened the letter running more test and disabling the spells.

“Did the old fool get you girl?” Harry asked in a controlled voice and the smart owl bobbed her head twice and gave a hoot.

“Damn, did he spell the letter?” She nodded again, Harry growled and began to read the letter.

 

_Snake,_

_Got to Manic can't break it, don’t know how long I will hold out. Need M for clean-up and meeting, lemons will return he suspects, don’t know what to do._

Harry released a string of curses and glared at the letter until it burst in to flames, he banished the ash with a wave of his hand.

“Dobby, Kreature, Winky.” He snapped trying to calm his raging temper, the three elves popped in.

“Yes master Harry?”

“Winky, is the headmaster at the school?”

“No mister beard man is gone to a meeting.” Harry cursed again.

“Ok, Winky go back and watch him when he returns.” She popped away.

“Kreature, go wreak havoc on the order meeting, keep them busy but make sure they don’t know it’s me telling you.”

“With pleasure Master Harry.” The ancient elf popped away.

“Dobby I need you to stay hidden with Ron and Hermione, make sure the esteemed headmaster does not do anything to them, give them a letter from me.” Harry got from the table and apperated to his room, leaving a shocked table behind him.

 

_Swift & Paws,_

_Manic’s been breached, I'm sorting it and I’ll break them, I have you covered. STAY AWAY FROM ALL CHICKENS._

He handed the elf the letter and he popped away, Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out a black hooded cloak. He knew he couldn’t apperate in to the store which left floo, he wrinkled his nose but was resigned he would have to use what he could, he ran back to the dining room where they were all sat discussing his previous behaviour.

“Which would be the best floo to use?” Harry asked his voice had a tight edge.

“Going somewhere?” The Dark Lord asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes and I need to go _now_ before my complete cover is blown.” Harry put a lot of emphasis on the now.

“Would you care to explain before you go and do something Gryffindor-ish?” This was the wrong thing to say to Harry at that point, his magic flared violently causing quite a few priceless artefacts to explode.

“I may have acted like a Gryffindor but I am not, I do not have time to listen to this and you can crucio me for lack of respect or whatever you do to your minions when I get back but right now if I do not get to my destination there is a good chance I will end up obliviated or dead as soon as I return to school.” Harry snarled and he went to apperated but extra wards had been put up.

“Fuck this.” He collected his magic and ripped the wards down before apperating away, he landed behind Gringotts and pulled his hood up hurrying towards WWW. He climbed in the open window at the back and headed to the upstairs apartment, George was pacing muttering under his breath when Harry got there, and Harry snuck up behind him with his wand to his throat.

“Panic?”

“Snake,” He sounded so relieved.

“Is it safe?”

“Yes, locked down until I could find a solution.”

“Where’s Manic?”

“I had to stun him, we got in to an argument.” Harry cursed again and followed George in to the bedroom where Fred was led out cold.

“This is going to hurt him a lot.” Harry told George who nodded in a determined manor, Harry lifted Fred’s eyelids and fell in to the others mind, when he had found the Fred’s central point. Harry collected his magic and pushed it in to the point, he watched as the obliviates snapped and all the memories flooded in to the centre before branching out to their correct place, Harry pulled out of the mind and he was sweating. Fred was twitching but otherwise he looked ok, George enervated his twin who rolled over and groaned.

“My head, oh my head.” He moaned and Harry sighed in relief.

“Freddie, you’re back to normal?” George asked tentively handing over a headache reliever.

“I remember everything, oh merlin Snake is going to kill me.” He groaned and George grinned.

“No I won't, I need your help.” Harry said with his own grin, Fred shot up wide eyed.

“Snake, what are you doing here?”

“Well somebody had to come and fix what lemons did.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Now on to the important stuff, I need your help; badly.”

“What’s happened?”

“All of my obliviates broke, and there’s a lot that I have been missing.” Harry said and the twins frowned.

“How much is a lot?” Harry sat and explained everything and the twins were shocked silent before they exploded.

“THAT’S CRAZY OLD FOOL!”

“We knew he was up to something but I didn’t think it would go that far.” George fumed.

“That’s just it, he made sure we didn’t. Panic, I need to break yours now and then I will cover you both from future attacks.” George led down and Harry repeated the process, George woke up and vomited his guts and downed a head ache reliever.

“Oh Merlin, that’s awful.”

“I would apologise but it would be a lie.” Harry shrugged with a smirk.

“What’s do you need us to do?” Fred asked.

“I need you to go to my relatives house and make their untimely demise look like a muggle accident, I need it to be discovered much later in the holidays when I can say I ran away when I found it.” Harry told them and both wore identical smirks.

“We can do that for you,”

“It shouldn’t be too difficult,”

“We’ll get straight on it!”

“Brilliant, now I’m with Bleach and I have Dobby watching Swift and Paws but if you could get over there and check on them I would appreciate it, we are going to show some outstanding acting next school year.” Harry sighed.

“Snake, you’ve been acting for the last 4 years.” Manic said slowly (Fred is Manic and George is Panic) and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yes but Dumbledore thinks he’s spelled them to alienate themselves from me, I'm getting my own private quarters.”

“You’ll work something out and we will manage to get in and out of the school to lend a hand.” George pointed out, Harry nodded.

“What did the basilisk say?” Harry paled and cursed.

“Ah fuck, I am so getting crucio’d when I get back.” He moaned wrenching a hand through his lengthened hair.

“You snapped didn’t you?” Fred sighed.

“No but I was close, if lemons got to Panic as well I would have been dead.”

“I wish thee luck Snake, you will need it.” George patted Harry on the back in sympathy, Harry grimaced and got to his feet.

“Ugh and I have to deal with older bleach as I ripped down his wards again.”

“You do have to stop that, it was bad enough you being able to tear a gap through the Hogwarts ones big enough to slip through let alone ripping them down.” Harry stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah yeah, now are you going to allow me to apperate out or no?” Fred grinned and waved his wand.

“See you Snake, we will send a report via Winky.” They told him, he grinned before disapperating with the tiniest of cracks. Harry landed in his bedroom deeming it a safe haven; he was wrong. Immediately there was a wand at his throat and he mentally curse the Dark Lord’s intelligence.

 “Hey, fancy meeting you here, it’s a pleasant day for an interaction like this don’t you agree.” Harry said brightly, the wand dug a little deeper before it disappeared, Harry slowly turned around to face Voldemort.

“I do believe you said I could Crucio you when you returned.” The older man drawled, Harry rubbed his head sheepishly.

“Yeah about that, I would appreciated it greatly if you refrained from doing so.”

“Is that so, and the reason I should allow such disrespect?” Harry smirked.

“The same reason you allow me to call you Tom.”

“I don’t have a choice, I cannot force you because your stubborn side will refuse to break no matter what and I cannot kill you because for some reason you are impossible to kill.”

“Exactly, and anyway, it was your fault I got angry, you made the Gryffindor-ish comment.” Harry pointed out and Voldemort rolled his eyes, Harry grinned and flung himself down in a chair.

“By your bright spirit you have everything sorted?”

“Yes, Lemons managed to get to Manic and is he would have got to Panic I would have been royally screwed; they’re doing clean up. I also broke both their charms and obliviates so they are up to date with everything.” Harry told the Dark Lord, Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Lemons?” Harry smirked.

“Code names, we have a few.”

“Really,”

“Yup, it was quite funny coming up with some of them, Draco’s is the best.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I decided on Bleach.”

The Dark Lord, who would later deny anything of the sort, snorted and Harry laughed out right.

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Me and Mione found it hilarious, the purebloods didn’t get it at first but then I bleached Ron’s hair.” Harry explained with a chuckle.

“When will you know about the muggles?” Harry grimaced about the reminder.

“Manic and Panic will send me note and let me know how much time they have bought me, I should get it tonight or tomorrow.” The Dark Lord nodded.

“Lucius would also appreciate if you kept yourself from ripping in and out of his wards.”

“Well if people would answer my requests I wouldn’t need to.” Harry said with a huff, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes.

“Lunch is in 30 minutes, unless you want Narcissa to physically drag you there I would advise attending.” Harry was told before the older man swept from the room, Harry thought it would be best to heed the warning and prepared for lunch, he decided to make his own way down to the dining room which, by the time he got there, gave him 5 minutes before the meal.

“Are you quite alright now Harry?” Cissa asked him as soon as he was seated.

“Yes, I had a small problem but it’s sorted now.”

“Good,”

“Mr Potter, I don’t know how you’re doing it but please keep from ripping down the wards, they are locked on to myself.” Lucius said in his usual arrogant tone, it was then Harry noticed Voldemort wasn’t present.

“I will try.” Harry replied in a bored tone, he made sure his face was blank.

“Indeed you will, it is highly disrespectful and I will not take it in my own home.” The blonde hissed, Harry merely looked at him blankly.

“Hrm, ok, if you see things that way.”

“I do,”

“Excuse me Cissa,” Harry rose gracefully and glided from the room, only when he was clear did he smirk; Lucius was such a foolish man. He walked to his room to change his clothes, he put on tight black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt then called a house elf to lead him to the duelling room. He set up a dummy on medium and began, it was easy and he didn’t even have to use any dark arts, Harry rolled his eyes and upped the level to max. Harry slashed through the dummy quickly and decided he actually wanted a challenge, he set up 4 dummies on hard and took his position. He span, twisted and dodged out of the way of the spells before throwing back an onslaught of light and dark spells, his casting was speeding up and Harry relished in the freedom and power. He slashed through the first two with practiced ease, he jumped over a spell before blasting the final two through the air; Harry let out a sigh of relief.

“Impressive,” Harry span around and threw a number of different spells at the voice.

“Seriously, why do you creep up on people?” Harry exclaimed to the smirking Dark Lord.

“I am the Dark Lord.” He said as if it explained everything, Harry rolled his eyes.

“You just like the vindictive pleasure of scaring the shit in to people.” Harry muttered waving his wand to fix the damages.

“Yes, there is that.”

“Prick,” Harry breathed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing nothing, now why did you come and try to kill me?” Harry asked, Tom raised an eyebrow at the dramatics.

“I decided to see how you duel.”

“It feels so good,” Harry said dreamily.

“I can imagine”

“It’s not the same as a real opponent but it’s the best I can get.” Harry shrugged.

“Indeed,” Tom murmured as he took out his wand and stepped up to the platform, Harry looked at him wide eyed.

“Um what are you doing?”

“Giving you an opponent.” He drawled.

“You want me to duel you?” Harry questioned as if he was insane, Tom smirked.

“I’ll hold back if you wish.” Harry scowled.

“Don’t bother, I want to be able to say I lost to the Dark Lord when he was duelling me properly.”  Voldemort rolled his eyes and Harry fell in to his stance. Tom struck first not that Harry expected anything else which is why he immediately hit the floor and rolled over, he jumped up and was straight on the defence. Harry spotted what the Dark Lord was doing, he was trying to wear him down so Harry dropped his shield and relied on his honed reflexes to avoid the spells and began throwing spells back. Because he wasn’t using shields he had a rise in power so he linked spells together whilst dodging, he put more power behind his spells and a well-placed _bombarda_ forced Tom to raise a shield, the spell slammed in to the shield and Tom stepped back with the force. Harry used this to his advantage and threw two _reducto’s_ a _confringo_ and a _diffindo_ in quick succession, Voldemort blocked and dodged the first three but the cutter struck true and a deep slash appeared on the Dark Lords face; Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock. He froze for a second too long as a bone breaker collided with his wand arm making him hiss, he switched hands and continued, he was at a worse disadvantage now as his aim and speed were near half. Tom picked up speed and Harry took a few more hits, he was getting desperate so he brought his patronus out and pumped as much power in to it as he could and it was blinding, he randomly flung cutters and blasters at where Tom was before he collapsed to his knees. Prongs flickered and died and Harry was impressed, he managed to hit the Dark Lord twice more, once in the arm and again in the face if the bloody nose was anything to go by.

“That was fun.” Harry panted and then groaned when he touched his arm.

“I has been a while since I actually had a decent duel, I was hit.” He sounded so shocked that Harry laughed.

“I can't believe I managed to hit you, let alone 3 time, personal victory.” Harry cheered before wincing, he had been hit in the ribs and the head judging by the blood. Tom waved his wand and heeled his nose and cheek before waving over Harry who felt his skin sew back together.

“Narcissa is going to kill me.” The teen bemoaned as he dragged himself up and held his ribs in place, Tom rolled his eyes.

“Stop whining,” Harry huffed and trudged down to the front lounge, it was just passed the dining room and luckily Narcissa was sat with Lucius because Harry was exhausted. Harry didn’t realise what a mess he looked after an hour of duelling because Narcissa gasped and leapt to her feet.

“Harry what in Merlin’s name happened?”

“Where is your skele-gro, I kinda need it?” Harry said sheepishly.

“Why?”

“I have at least two fractured ribs and a shattered right arm.”

“I told you nothing strenuous, what on earth were you doing?” Narcissa demanded and Harry looked at her wide eyed just as Tom walked in with his arm secure.

“It was him, blame him, this is all his fault.” Harry exclaimed wildly pointing at the Dark Lord, Narcissa turned to the Dark Lord who rolled his eyes. Narcissa decided it was best not to ask, she summoned an elf for the potion and passed it out, Harry scrunched his face in distaste but sighed in relief when his ribs and arm started to knit back together.

“Thanks,”

“I am surprised, your last trick was unexpected but effective.” Tom told him after he muttered a spell on his arm which locked it in place.

“I was desperate, you had shattered my wand arm so I was even more disadvantaged, and it was the only thing I could think off.” Harry told him, he felt his arm and was happy it was only the fore arm damaged, he conjured up a sling and tied his arm in place it would be fine in the morning.

“I didn’t believe you would continue after your wand arm was taken out.”

“I'm stubborn remember,” Harry grinned, “Besides, I managed to hit you once I wasn’t about to give up.”

“How long have you been able to produce a corporal patronus?” This made both Malfoy’s look up.

“Since I was thirteen, I had to drive 100 of them off from sucking out mine and my godfather’s soul.” Harry told him with a shrug, Tom blinked as Lucius eye’s widened and Narcissa gasped.

“What in merlin’s name happened?” Lucius asked shocked, Harry raised an eyebrow but answered.

“It was the first time I had met Sirius,” Harry began and he went on to explain what happened up to the point where he woke up in the hospital wing.

“That doesn’t explain why you had to drive of the dementors, you just said you collapsed.” Lucius drawled and Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly before he masked his face.

“Really, I'm sorry I must have missed that out.” Harry said sweetly, he rolled his eyes and carried on.

“We were told that Sirius had been captured and was going to receive the kiss within minutes so me and Mione went back in time to help him escape, I drove of the dementors which would have sucked out our souls earlier that night and we rescued Buckbeak and flew him to the tower Sirius was being kept in and he flew away on the hippogriff.” Harry finished.

“You saw yourself conjuring a patronus.” The Dark Lord noted impressed, Harry nodded.

“Confused the hell out of me.”

“I can imagine,” Narcissa said faintly.

“I think I'm going to shower, I have just realised I still have blood on me.” He threw a pointed look at Tom who smirked. Harry winced as he climbed the stairs and he welcomed the scalding shower, he threw on some black robes over black slacks and headed for the library, he had to finish his potions assignment as he had yet to receive his OWLs.

“Hey Harry,”

“Hey Draco, when are the OWL’s due?” Harry asked.

“Tomorrow, they’re late this year because of the disruptions in the exams.” Harry nodded.

“What's the date?” Draco blinked.

“The second of August.” Harry gaped.

“Are you serious? I forgot about my own birthday.” He exclaimed.

“When was it?”

“The day I got here!”

“Well that is a perfectly reasonable excuse for forgetting.” Draco pointed out.

“Merlin, I gave myself the best gift ever.” Harry sighed happily, Draco rolled his eyes.

“Prat,” Harry finished his essay and grabbed a book, they went to dinner and retired to the back lounge. They were talking about the ministry and the summer’s ball which was set for the next week when a house elf popped in with a letter for Harry.

 

_Snake,_

_Squeaky clean, August 29 th, Swift & Paws fine. Lemons tried again, get your act on, meet 18th._

_M &P._

Harry couldn’t help the shit eating grin that came to his face, he wanted to jump up and down but refrained from doing so in such company.

“Good news?” Tom asked with a raise brow.

“The best, I'm free and clear until the 29th.”

“What will you do then?”

“I’ll run away to the leaky cauldron like a naïve Gryffindor where I will be discovered panicked and scared that my only family were brutally murdered and I didn’t know what to do.” Harry explained absently, he was thinking on how he would act in the upcoming school year, the old fool obviously had things planned for him but Harry had his own plans. He had some serious thinking to do and it all depended on how quickly he was swayed to the Dark, looking at the Dark Lord through the corner of his eye Harry thought going to the dark wouldn’t be all that hard.

“Will you join me?” Tom asked and Harry smirked.

“I might be swayed.” Was Harry's reply as he got up and left the room, Harry grinned to himself and wondered just what the Dark Lord would resort to to get what he wanted, Harry didn’t care as long as he got what he wanted as well. He thought it best if he wrote a quick note to Ron and Mione before he crashed for the night so he called Dobby and scribbled on some parchment.

 

_Swift & Paws._

_Everything is clean, meeting 18 th. If you need to send a note call Dobby, stay safe._

 

* * *

 

Draco Malfoy was a pain. Harry did not appreciate being woken up at 8 in the morning and he wanted to wring the blonde’s neck.

“Why did you feel the need to wake me and such a stupid time?” Harry demanded for the third time as they entered the dining room, the smell of food brightened the grumpy teens mood slightly.

“OWL’s Harry,” Harry froze.

“Shit, I forgot about them.”

“Language at the table Mr Potter.” Harry looked at Lucius emotionlessly before digging in to his food, Tom smirked at the teen whose eye’s twitched.

“I apologise Mr Malfoy, how careless of me.” His tone was flat but if you listened closely, it was bitingly sarcastic.

“It is ok, I expect you are not used to civilised behaviour at a table.” Harry understood the hidden insult and smiled sweetly.

“Indeed, though I believe there are some who would say that some standards are above which they are entitled to receive, so I act as I see fit.” A sneer flashed across Malfoy Sr’s face before it was once again blank, the Dark Lord was watching the exchange impassively but his eyes were burning with amusement.

“Of course that may well be true,” Lucius placed his right and on the table where his lordship ring was in place reminding Harry of who he was, the Malfoy house was very high up the food chain 3rd if Harry was right.

“But in high society the standards are high, especially to those who are above the majority.” He finished speaking and ran his finger almost absently across the lord ring, there was something like triumph in the mercury eyes and Harry was tempted to smirk, the blonde thought he had Harry.

“You are correct Mr Malfoy, it would be highly disrespectful of me to act in a rude manor in front of those who are above the majority in high society.” Harry allowed the Potter lordship ring appear, he couldn’t believe Dumbledore obliviated the knowledge from him.

“Then again, it would be perfectly reasonable for me to act however I deem appropriate if I was one of the minority that was above the rest.” Harry allowed the Black ring to show itself and Lucius’ eyes widened slightly before the mask was secure.

“O-,“ Harry cut him off.

“But of course I could act however I please if I was again above the small minority that was above the rest.” The Peverell ring showed clear on his right hand and the mask cracked as the blonde’s eyes widened visibly.

“I-‘” Harry cut him off for the second time.

“The best thing is, if I was one of the rare four to be yet again above the small people that fill our world, I would say that gives me a certain rite of passage to do and say whatever the hell I want, whenever I want, wherever I want.” The Gryffindor ring popped in to existence as the final lordship ring on Harry’s pale fingers.

“Wouldn’t you agree Mr Malfoy?” Harry asked softly with a small tilt of his head, he gently stroked the rings with a small almost invisible smirk.

“Y-yes I would have to agree Mr Potter.” The tension around the table was palible as Harry and Lucius continued to stare at each other, the Malfoy lord was paler than usual and Harry and a glint in his eye that screamed pain for Lucius if he carried on. The Dark Lord hid his smirk, it was amusing and intriguing to see Harry like this, if this was how he was out of his masks then he wanted to see more; a lot more. Lucius always took pride in being one of the most influential wizards in the world and he had just been outranked 3 times by a teenager, he nearly insulted someone who could ruin him with a mere sentence, he would avoid all confrontations with Harry Potter again. Two official looking owls swooped down at that moment breaking the tension as birds landed in front of Draco and Harry, Lucius looked to his son and Harry took his own letter with s deep breath.

_OWL results for Harry James Potter-Black,_

_Pass grades;_

_O – Outstanding_

_E – Exceeded Expectations_

_A – Acceptable_

_Fail grades;_

_P – Poor_

_D – Dreadful_

_T – Troll_

_Please note that all incidence which occurred during exams have been taken in to consideration and students have not been penalized._

_Transfiguration – O_

_DADA – O* (Extra credit given for patronus charm and highest score ever seen)_

_Charms – O_

_Potions – O_

_Herbology – O_

_History – A_

_Astronomy - E_

_Divination – P_

_CoMC – O_

_Congratulations Mr Potter-Black you have gained 8 OWL with an extra credit and record, your achievement will be noted and you are eligible to take NEWT’s in all passed subjects._

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Head of Magical Examinations._

Harry blinked before allowing a smile or come forth, he had done better than expected and Dumbledore was going to do his nut.

“So how did you do?” Tom asked him, Harry handed him the parchment and grinned when the man’s eyebrows rose.

“Impressive, especially the record in defence.” He noted and Harry nodded.

“Defence is my best subject, I taught it to nearly half the school last year.” Harry told him.

“Really, what did you cover?”

“We were up to the patronus when we got busted, nearly half the group managed it.” Harry shrugged, the Dark Lord blinked.

“You taught students younger than yourself?”

“Yeah 3rd through 7th,”

“You do know that most adults struggle to produce a corporal patronus?” Tom pointed out.

“I don’t see why, it’s not that difficult really if it’s taught right.” Harry said.

“The actual charm is only marginally problematic but casting it in a brightly lit room is completely different from casting it to repel a dementor.”

“Ah but I didn’t learn it or teach it in a brightly lit room, I learned with a boggart that morphed in to a dementor.” Harry explained and Tom’s eyebrows shot up.

“That is incredible, how did you get a boggart dementor and how was it learning with it?” Tom sat forward a little, he was highly interested in how a 13 year old learned the patronus on a dementor.

“Well my biggest fear used to be a dementor, I have a particularly violent reaction to them and they turned up to a Quidditch match and swarmed me; I fell over 50ft. Remus agreed to teach me and used a boggart, it was hard because the boggart imitated the effects of a dementor exactly and as I hadn’t done the spell before I could only produce the mist.” Harry told him, they were both ignoring the Malfoy’s who had started up their own conversation pretending they weren’t avidly listening to Harry.

“Your biggest fear was fear itself; rare.” Tom noted, “How long did it take for you to produce the mist?”

“3rd try, I kept passing out until I found the right memory.” Harry rolled his eyes, “I got so frustrated when it took me weeks to get further than that.”

“At 13 years of age you produced a patronus mist on the 3rd try and you were frustrated?” Tom deadpanned, the teen clearly didn’t understand how powerful he was.

“Yes, it was annoying, I hated not being able to do it.” Harry shrugged.

“You are a mystery.” Tom muttered.

“I do try,”

“What NEWT’s do you intend to take?”

“I will only drop history, astronomy and divination, I might drop care as well but I did get an O.” Harry tilted his head in thought.

“I can’t decide until I meet with my friends, we have lots to sort out and of course a lot depends on your coercion skills.” Harry flashed him a smirk, the teen tucked the letter away and dragged Draco off to the library.

“So what did you get on your OWL’s?” Harry asked the blonde.

“Passed everything except divination.”

“Same, I want to know if anyone did pass it cause if they did, they are impressive.” Draco grinned. The pair paid chess and exploding snap until lunch, Harry decided to redo his transfiguration essay which was lucky because he discovered the original had blood on it. He was thinking on what he and his friends needed to cover in the meeting, he would have to break Ron and Hermione’s charms and obliviates before they could do anything. Harry knew the subject of the dark, they would want to know when they were going to join and honestly at the present moment Harry couldn’t give them an honest answer. They would have to discuss it and of course the ball was coming up and he would be free to act his true self, it would change many’s view on him and Tom would only up his plans to convert Harry. Dumbledore was a major issue, they had everything they needed to ruin the man but it couldn’t be done until school and they would have obstacles to work around, with Dumbledore believing he has spelled his friends to avoid him it would be difficult but Harry wasn’t a secret Slytherin for nothing. If all three of them could get in and out of the school multiple times to arrange meetings and deals with people they could work around this, they had spent half the last year scouting the country for people who had information on Dumbledore, Bathilda Bagshot had been a gold mine, of course she didn’t remember telling them anything but that wasn’t the point. Harry ran his hand through his hair, he would worry about it in the meeting which was 15 days away.

* * *

 

 

The week leading up to the ball went in a flurry and Narcissa was going crazy, Harry tried to avoid her as much as possible, she was analysing everything and it saved him meaningless tasks that she was ordering Lucius and Draco to do. Pureblood balls were the social events of the season, it would be talked about and scrutinized by everyone who attended, if anything went wrong it would be a gossip scandal and you could bet everyone would hear about it. They could make or break a family name, if the ball was a success then the Malfoy name would be elevated and have a chance of going up to second but Harry wouldn’t allow that, he had already began investing and sharpening the Black name, as Sirius had spent most of his adult life in Azkaban the name had begun to crumble, it was on the up again but currently only in the shadows and in wealth; Malfoy wasn’t even close to the Black fortune, it was brilliant to have a healthy relationship with the goblins.

Harry lounged in the library reading a potions text thinking about the ball, as he would be taking the subject next year it would be good to prepare for the shit Snape was bound to give out. Harry was quite looking forward to the ball, he knew he would be judged and criticized but he was an expert at underhand insults and manipulations, he was pretty sure he could worm his way out of any trouble that came up and if that failed he would challenge the person to a duel and be done with it. No one truly knew what he was capable of and if he thought about it, neither was he. He hadn’t had access to his full magic in so long that he wasn’t quite sure how to use it, hopefully it wouldn’t come to a duel but it would liven up the event if it did, there was dancing involved and Harry hated dancing. He saw it as a pointless task, he was in no way interested in a marriage contract between him and an heiress, he wasn’t even interested in girls in general, he had found that out when he kissed Cho. Plus he had slept with a guy and found that much more enjoyable, he sighed and made his way to his bedroom, it was the only complete safe haven from Narcissa who was approaching quickly. Harry hadn’t seen the Dark Lord much in the week either and the teen had the suspicion that Tom was hiding from Narcissa also, he would claim it was work and business but Harry was sure the man was sat relaxed and laughing at the Malfoy men get bossed around by the crazy witch.

Thinking of the Dark Lord Harry suddenly got a searing pain in his scar that made him stumble, anger surged through him which didn’t belong to him, Tom was clearly pissed off about something, his scar burned again blinding him and Harry barely kept in a whimper. He felt something running down his face and was shocked to see it was blood, it must because he was close to the Dark Lord, he gripped his head as it felt as if it was about to split. Harry pushed himself of the wall and ran to the back lounge where Lucius would be, he tripped around the corner and all but fell in to the room.

“Where’s the Dark Lord?” Harry demanded his voice a hiss and the pain ripped through his head.

“In his study in the east wing but he demanded he wasn’t to be disturbed, he was rather angry.” Lucius told him.

“Oh I know he’s angry.” Harry ground out moving his hand, the blond caught side of the blood and blinked.

“What in Merlin’s name?”

“I don’t know, screw it, I’ll get cursed it’ll be less painful.” Harry turned and bolted to the east wing, he followed the pain in his scar to the Dark Lord and when it brought tears to his eyes he summed up that he had found him, he knocked sharply. The door was threw open violently.

“What, I said not to disturb me.” He snarled and Harry growled.

“So sorry but if you could learn to control your temper I wouldn’t be here.” The Dark Lord hissed.

“What is it?” Harry showed him the blood from the scar.

“I am fortunate enough to be gifted with pain when you’re angry, this however has not happened before and I would appreciate you fixing it.”

“You are in pain when I get angry? Hrmm, strange.” He waved his wand and muttered something in Latin and Parcel.

“It used to be just around you but I’m guessing as you no longer have murderous tendencies to me that’s stopped.” Harry explained and sighed when the last of the pain left him, Tom motioned for him to come in and Harry took a seat in front of the desk.

“What had you so pissed off, I haven’t felt you that angry since the prophecy?” Harry asked cleaning the blood from his face.

“Dumbledore,”

“Angers the many, what's he done now, minus the fact he’s still breathing?”

“He’s stopped two crucial decree’s being passed, he has found some mysterious seats that he’s now proxy for.”

“The one about werewolves and vampires.” Harry said.

“Yes how did you know?”

“I keep up, I can vote as I have four houses and I’ve claimed the titles for, of course I’m a little behind as Dumbledore obliviated the knowledge from me…” Harry trailed off with narrowed eyes.

“Oh he’s a bastard.” The teen hissed.

“We’ve established,”

“Did Dumbledore happen to gain another say 11 votes by proxy?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it was a surprise because it was out of nowhere.” Harry cursed.

“He’s using mine. They are my seats, I have exactly 10, 4 for Gryffindor, 3 for Peverell, 2 for Black and 1 for Potter, the other I have a suspicion is Prewett but I’ll have to check, I will be gaining another seat for the Potter house by the end of the summer, my investments have brought my wealth higher and bought back the seat my father lost because he used his money for the war effort.”

“Which is unfortunate in the current situation, you are unable to take up your seats without alerting the fool that his manipulations have been discovered.” Harry tugged at his hair.

“Damn him, and I can only pass on two of my houses legally without him knowing and being able to do anything.”

“Which ones?”

“Peverell and Black,”

“That is half of his votes, which on the dark would aid us, we nearly had the laws passed until these votes sprung up.” Tom mused.

“I can put Narcissa as Black proxy, Andromeda was disowned and Bellatrix is a criminal which leaves Cissa, I would hold the title but I should be able to get the goblins to file a twisted clause in the Black files stating that if the Lord is unable to perform his duties then the next blooded Black has to serve as proxy.”

“That could work but it depends on the goblins who are rather difficult to work with.” Tom pointed out and Harry smirked.

“Yes they are unless you’re me of course, we have a brilliant relationship.”

“Of course you do,” Tom muttered, “What about the Peverell house.”

“Now that one is going to be much harder.” Harry sighed.

“How so,”

“Well the only one the seat can be deferred to is you.” Harry stated.

“Yes, that does make it marginally difficult.”

“I could twist it to make it so you can place a proxy in as you can't go to the ministry for the casting of votes, if I get a clause placed like the Black one but add that if the Lord is unable to perform their duties and the next in line is unable to the next in line can also choose a proxy if the seat has been deferred, I will have the goblins word it as they can be sneaky little bastards.”

“Can you arrange that before the next vote?”

“When is it?”

“September 14th,” Harry smirked.

“Definitely, we usually begin business around the tenth, it will give Dumbles less time to try and counteract the family causes.” The Dark Lord smirked.

“Brilliant, I will place Lucius as proxy, he is unusually gifted with politics and as I cannot go myself he is the best option.”

“Agreed, of course as soon as I can go there myself things will be easier, I have things to sort before that’s possible.”

“Oh,”

“Yes, I am currently fixing all of my family names to be of the standing that they deserve, the reason Narcissa has gone slightly insane over this ball is because if this ball is a success then it will higher the Malfoy name. Lucius is hoping to overtake the Black soon but I have been working in the shadows with Sirius last year to fix the Black name and raise its status, we managed to tripled its net wealth and invested in multiple company’s which are already bringing in gold, add a few generous donations in the Black name Malfoy doesn’t stand a chance; but Lucius doesn’t need to know that. The Black’s and Malfoy’s haven’t a hope of passing Peverell in this century in wealth or power but I've also been investing with them too, the house has been dormant for years but it has its hand in nearly everything. I used the Potter house for my muggle enterprise, I may hate muggles but I see no reason to exploit them for their money, I created and bought out several businesses which are now raking in the gold.” Harry explained.

“And you did this whilst in school last year?”

“Yup, but it was broken and scratchy thanks to Dumbledore which is why I have things to sort out. I started the Potter on the year before that but that’s still going to need looking over.” Harry grimaced at the mess he could have.

“How were you not missed?”

“I have a great working relationship with wards.” Harry said with a smirk.

“The school wards are one of the best in the world, I would estimate that the only ones which are better is Gringotts.”

“I can get through then too, only just but it is possible, I don’t even know how, I just able to slip through the smallest of gaps. If I can pick a small hole I can get though.” Harry shrugged.

“Me, Ron and Mione spent most of our time outside the school, were scouted the country for information and we spent a lot of time in the ministry last year.”

“Why?”

“Dumbledore,”

“Ah,”

“I have an unnatural amount of work to sort out when I get back to school, the fact Dumbles is giving me my own quarters is only a benefit for me.”

“He really is pushing everything, to give you your own quarters.”

“I know, he’s ‘spelled’ my friends to alienate themselves from me too, foolish man.” Harry shook his head and rose to his feet.

“Sleep, heaven forbid I sleep in tomorrow.” Harry muttered as he stretched, Tom chuckled.

“She would murder you I believe.”

“No doubt, the Black madness truly didn’t miss any of them.” He grumbled as he left.

 

**So that’s chapter 2,**

**Jess***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J. K.**

**Warning: Maybe a bit of mild swearing and the beginnings of slash.**

**_parseltongue_ **

** Chapter 3: **

On the day of the summer’s ball Harry and Draco practiced Quidditch moves, where Draco nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed some of the moves Harry performed, until lunch, Narcissa ordered them to be ready by half past five and they were to stay away from the entire downstairs until them. Harry spent the rest of the day in the library where he discovered the Malfoy’s had some pretty impressive books that Harry copied for himself on the sly, he had found this handy copying spell in the chamber that overrode the anti-copy charms. He had stored all the books in his trunk in the extra compartments he had hidden, he had finished all of his assignments so he was could free read.

“Harry its half four.” Draco called from the door way, Harry blinked the time had slipped by.

“Thanks, Draco, I was miles away.” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“Muggle saying,” Harry muttered and made his way to his bedroom, he pulled out his chosen dress robes and hung them off the wardrobe before jumping in the shower. Harry dried of and threw on black dress trousers and shirt and left his hair as it fell, with its new length it fell neatly above his shoulders with his fringe covering his forehead and scar. He added a light line of kohl to make his eyes pop and he let his magic flow causing his eyes to pulse before settling on a glowing AK, Harry then pulled on his robes. They were a fitted dark green almost black which highlighted his eyes even more, all of his family crested were stitched on but he hid the Peverell and Gryffindor ones only letting Potter and Black to be on show. There was a sharp knock on the door and Harry checked the full mirror, he looked great with his sharp features, red/pink lips and glowing eyes, he smirked before blanking his face. Making sure his wand was secure he pulled the door open and came face to face with Draco. The Malfoy scion was dressed in blue dress robes with not one hair out of place, he looked good but then again Harry thought, when doesn’t Malfoy look good?

“Whoa,” he gasped.

“What?” Harry asked alarmed.

“No, nothing, just, you clean up very well.” Draco told him impressed, Harry smirked and smoothed down the robes.

“I have multiple images to keep Draco, this is going to be the first time I've been myself in public in years.” Harry told the blonde.

“Come, let’s get down there before mother comes and gets us, I can assure you it will not be pleasant.” Draco turned and led the way down to the ballroom where Lucius was stood regally dressed in dark silver and his hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

“Good evening Father, where is mother?” Draco asked drawing attention to them, Lucius looked at his son in approval and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Harry.

“She is just finishing getting ready, she will be down soon, and you are needed for when the guests arrive.” Lucius told his son, Draco nodded and went to find his seat in the room. Harry was impressed at Narcissa’s skill; the room was gorgeous. The décor was simple in the Malfoy's colours of blue, silver and gold, there was an area where the music was set, a long table at the back with platters of champagne and white and red wine and the tables were in circles of 10 besides the centre one which was obviously the head table, Harry was sat on the head table next to Draco and his eyes widened slightly.

“Who did the table plans?” Harry questioned.

“Mother, father and the Dark Lord, why?” Harry shook his head resigned to the fact he would have to sit next to Tom all evening, it wouldn’t be so bad if the man wasn’t strikingly gorgeous and inspired very inappropriate thoughts in to Harry's mind.

“No reason,” At that point Narcissa swept in to the room and Harry’s eyes widened; she looked stunning. A beautiful silver floor length ball gown with sweet heart neck line, it was fitted to the hips where is then flowed loosely to the floor. She had a diamond necklace with matching ear studs and ring and her hair was pulled and twisted up in to an elegant knot with some curled strands falling over her shoulder, Harry understood then why guys in school always spoke about Draco’s mother.

“Mother you look beautiful as always.” Draco said with a smile.

“Thank you Dragon, you look handsome yourself.” His pale cheeks tinged pink and Harry withheld a chuckle.

“You look stunning Cissa,” Harry came forth and lightly kissed her hand with a small smile, “I would like to thank you for your gracious invite to the Malfoy summer’s ball.” Narcissa looked impressed at his correct use of pureblood customs and gave him a warm smile.

“Why thank you Harry and let me tell you now that you look gorgeous this evening, why when you said you were prepared I didn’t think you would look this good.” Harry smirked.

“I like to make an impression, tonight you will see that I truly am not the ‘Gryffindor golden boy’.” Harry said and she nodded.

“My Lord will be here now, Draco you have 5 minutes until the guests begin to arrive.” She all but glided from the room, Harry and Draco lingered by the door until it was time for Draco to welcome guest. The Dark Lord entered just as Draco was leaving; Harry felt his breath catch. Tom Riddle was gorgeous Harry had already established but tonight Harry was struck speechless. He was dressed in fitted elegant shadow black dress robes which contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, raven hair fell almost straight and the crimson detailing on the rooms brightened the already glaring red eyes, all in all he was a very nice sight for Harry to look at. When Harry was sure he could speak without making himself look like a complete idiot he stepped out of the shadows and was proud when Tom was startled by his voice.

“Evening,” Harry said, the Dark Lord looked him up and down and a hungry look entered the man’s eyes, it was mixed with something else that Harry wasn’t quite sure off but it made him shiver.

“Good evening,” was the murmured reply, Harry took a glass of champagne ignoring the other choices. In pureblood customs champagne was drunk until everyone had arrived and the meal began, then the white wine was drank with the starter followed by the red for main depending on the food where white would be drank with chicken or fish and red for desert, then when the dancing began you chose an ‘evening’ drink such ad fire whiskey, it was all overdone and impervious but it screamed status and class. Harry held the glass loosely between his middle and forefinger and observed as the guests filled in to the room, he recognised the Parkinson’s, Greengrass’s, Nott’s, Zabini’s, Davis’s, Boot’s, Flint’s and a few others, the one that surprised him was the Lovegood’s.

“Now that’s a surprise.” He muttered as he watched Luna interact with everyone without her usual dreamy guise, Harry knew it was fake now he had his memories back but it was still a shock to see her there.

“The Lovegood’s have always been dark sympathisers, they only stopped because the daughter made friends with you I believe.” Tom told him quietly and Harry nodded.

“Luna is an amazing girl, but people don’t see it because she has nearly as many masks as me. Excuse me, I have people to toy with.” Tom smirked as Harry picked up another glass and strode of towards the Lovegood girl.

“Good evening Miss Lovegood, would you care for a drink?” Harry asked her smoothly from behind, he was impressed, she didn’t jump all that noticeably.

“Yes thank you Mr…” She trailed of in the question and looked to meet the green eyes of Harry Potter, blue eyes widened comically and she muffled her squeak of surprise.

“Harry!”

“Hello Luna,”

“What-what are you doing here?”

“I do believe the same thing you are doing here, I was, after all, invited to the Malfoy ball.” He told her with a smirk, she blinked and looked him over, and she muttered something that sounded extremely like ‘no masks’. He handed her the glass of champagne with a small bow of the head.

“May I take this opportunity to say you look beautiful this evening Miss Lovegood.” And indeed she did, she wore a long sleeve floor length ice blue gown, she had an amethyst choker and matching earrings and her hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun on the crown of her head.

“Why thank you Mr Potter-Black, I must say you are looking rather handsome yourself.” He allowed a grin before the emotionless mask was back.

“Would you care to join me in mingling?” He held out his arm which she linked and the walk off, they stopped to speak with Terry Boot and his family, then they saw the Goldstein’s and they were speaking with the Davis’s when they were approached by the Parkinson’s. It was clear that Pansy was unfortunate and didn’t get her mother’s looks, he father was on the short side and has the same pug like face. She was dressed in purple and her short dark hair was clipped up away from her face.

“Lovegood, who is your friend.” She asked imperiously.

“I am surprised you don’t recognise me Miss Parkinson.” Harry said blandly, he kissed the Lady Parkinson’s hand and shook the Lords.

“Harry Potter-Black, it’s a pleasure.” Parkinson father and daughter sneered at him in distaste.

“What are you doing here Potter?” She demanded.

“I was invited and I believed it to be impolite to decline such an offer.”

“I wasn’t informed would someone of your ah status would be invited to something of such class.” Parkinson Sr drawled and Harry smirked internally.

“You must not have been applicable for such information Mr Parkinson.” Harry replied with a small shrug and was pleased when the man flushed slightly before glaring sharply at Harry.

“You’re just not important enough Potter to cross our path.” Pansy sneered and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

“Indeed, although it does raise the question as to what you have done to gain a place, however small it is, here Potter.”

“You and your daughter must be short on hearing Mr Parkinson,” Harry told him and the man flushed again.

“What are you talking about?” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“I believe I introduced myself as Harry Potter- _Black._ You clearly are not aware that you are speaking to the head of houses Potter and _Black_ , Mr Parkinson.” The warning was clear, the Blacks had a massive reputation which made them terrifying but Harry had a sweet look on his face as if this was the most pleasant conversation in the world.

“It doesn’t matter Potter, your still the same golden boy saviour.” Pansy spat in disgust, that was the wrong thing to say and Harry’s eyes flashed Luna tightened her hold on his arm in warning.

“Parkinson, be quiet, it is now understood why the Parkinson family is finding it so difficult to find a betrothal.” Harry kept his voice even and his expression pleasant but his eyes were glinting in malice, Pansy went red in anger and her father was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

“How dare you-,”

“Oh I'm sorry, am I'm incorrect in my statement?” Harry asked in mock confusion, he knew for a fact he wasn’t and by the darkening of colour on Parkinson Sr’s face he knew as well.

“I thought so, but then again it mightn’t just be the daughter who stove of potential contracts, I know myself if someone kept showing disrespect to me especially if they were of lower calibre I would make sure my families avoided everything to do with the disrespectful party. I do believe Narcissa was born a Black.” Harry still had the pleasant friendly expression but his eyes were glowing with malevolent glee at the beet red Parkinson’s and the anger on their faces.

“You insolent-,

“It would be most unfortunate for the Parkinson family to lose their status simply because the Lord didn’t understand where others stood in the wizarding world, don’t you agree Luna?”

“Yes, it would such a shame. Lack of respect could ruin a family name.” She said coolly and Harry mentally patted her on the back.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Potter.” Pansy burst out drawing a few looks, Harry made sure to keep his face light and pleasant which was a contrast to the Parkinson’s who were flushed and angry.

“Hrm, having two houses to run usually makes one inept I am sure.” Luna’s lip twitched.

“What could you possibly do, you are a mere teenager?”

“I am sure you will learn in time Parkinson.”

“Why you-,”

“Come Luna, there are others that deserve our time.” Harry cut him off and for a final insult he turned his back and walked away with Luna, when they were a good distance away Luna released a giggle.

“That was so funny, I'm surprised he didn’t explode.”

“He was pushing my buttons, besides, Parkinson needs to learn that compared to my titles he is a mere inconvenience. I could destroy them with a mere signature, the Blacks are a major backer in their main business, not that they would know because it was a deal made with Sirius’ great-great-great-granddad.” Harry shrugged and they engaged in conversation with the Greengrass’s, Daphne was quite nice, a bit cold on the front but otherwise perfectly pleasant and obviously the perfect Heiress. The male Greengrass was a great conversationalist and Harry was drawn in to a talk on the ministry and Luna excused herself to find her father before the meal. Lucius called a hold to the talk and announced the meal was about to start, Harry walked with Hadrian Greengrass to his table, the Greengrass’s were sat directly to the head tables left.

“Fudge is a fool, he was in Dumbledore’s pocket first then he jumps out and the power goes beyond his head and he felt the need to tear apart anyone who could ruin his perfect world.” Harry said and Hadrian nodded.

“Fudge was and always will be a weak minded man, he is spineless and hides behind his title of Minister. I know when Bagnold finally retired we were nearly given Crouch but obviously the scandal with his son happened.”

“Yes, but Crouch would have been the worse option. He may not have been weak but the power went to him more so than Fudge.”

“Oh, do you believe so?” Greengrass questioned with raised eyebrows.

“Yes, he took to the extremes when he was granted the use of unforgivables and he put an innocent man in Azkaban without a trial simply because he believed the man was guilty. The man in question was a head of an ancient and noble house and if Crouch would do that to someone of that calibre who knows what he would have done.” Harry explained.

“Really, I didn’t know. How are you privy to such knowledge, you are after all quite young.”

“I done a little digging, of course a bit of gold and the use of my name had a helping hand. Oh and I spoke to the prisoner in question.” Harry raised his left shoulder in an unconcerned matter.

“Such knowledge is invaluable,”

“I agree, knowledge is, after all, power and it wouldn’t do to be miss or uninformed.”

“You are correct, I have enjoyed speaking with you Harry we must correspond, and I would like to hear some more of your opinions.” He shook Harry’s hand.

“The same Hadrian, it was a pleasure to me yourself and your beautiful wife.” Harry kissed Naomi Greengrass’s hand and flashed her smile which made her blush lightly, Harry made his way to the head table and he saw who was sat there. The Malfoy’s obviously, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Theodore Nott and his father and the Dark Lord, Harry withheld a sigh; it would be a long meal.

“Good evening,” Harry said lowly, he sat elegantly with his right hand lightly on the table and his left in his lap.

“Good evening Harry, are you enjoying yourself?” Narcissa asked and Harry flashed a smirk before he was blank.

“It is most enjoyable, I find words can do wonderful things.” She raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment as ivory menu’s appeared on the china. Harry glanced over at the food and refrained from rolling his eyes, purebloods did love to overdo things. He had a simple salad for a starter as he wasn’t keen on soup and light conversation soon picked up, Harry ignored the looks he was receiving from the Lestrange’s and the Nott’s.

“Harry, what did you say to the Parkinson’s?” Draco asked him, Harry tilted his head.

“We heard a disturbance earlier where they were angry, they all keep glaring viciously at you and Pansy expressed her distaste with you.”

“Hrm such lack of decorum is most unbecoming, especially to an un-betrothed daughter.” Harry said lightly sipping his wine, he wasn’t a fan of the stuff himself but appearance were all.

“You didn’t?” Draco looked at him and Harry had the impression that if they were in private the teen would be gaping.

“Of course not, I merely suggested that if someone of lower calibre would use such disrespect to those above them when their only daughter is un-betrothed then it would be a grievous error in judgement from the father. It was pleasant conversation and some light advice.” Harry explained with a light shrug, next to him Tom smirked.

“Indeed, and this advice was requested?” The Dark Lord asked.

“Most definitely, one does not allow someone to keep repeating the same mistakes, it would be quite disrespectful.”

“Quite,” Harry’s lip twitched.

“Yes, of course Parkinson believed he was above such advice, such a shame that they could lose their status for their blatant lack of respect.” Harry locked eyes with the Parkinson lord and raised his glass in mockery, the man flushed again and Harry smirked.

“A notable lack of respect then?”

“Indeed, he believed because of my age I am inept. Soon he will realise his mistake, I pity him.” Harry chucked lightly but his eyes were on fire, the Parkinson family would soon lose their wealth which would end up sitting nicely in the Black fortune, Harry might even claim a blood feud and completely ruin the man; because he could.

“Are you calling blood?” And Harry’s smirk stretched, he must think a lot like the Dark Lord.

“The decision has not been made, of course a main funding will be pulled at the quickest convenience that may suffice.” Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Lucius wince slightly, it went unnoticed to everyone bar himself and the Dark Lord.

“I see,” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t just ignore it.” Bella burst out, luckily her voice was low so only the head table heard. “What is he doing here?”

“Mr Potter-Black was invited, Bella.” Lucius murmured.

“Black,” She breathed and Harry was glad she was horrified.

“Yes, I have been granted the Black headship.” Harry brushed his robes showing the ring and Bellatrix’s eyes widened slightly.

“How?”

“Well there were some queries because obviously I wasn’t born a Black and you need Black blood to wear the ring but Sirius named me heir, it turns out my grandmother was a Black.” Harry had a small smirk at Bella’s queasy look, whatever else Bella had to say was swallowed as she wasn’t stupid enough to anger her own head of house.

“You seemed to be getting on well with Hadrian Greengrass.” Tom noted and Harry tilted his head.

“Yes, a rather informative man with a lovely wife. We were discussing the ministry actually, fortunately the old fool was kept out of the conversation as much as possible.”

“I can see why, the ministry today is only to be ridiculed. Fudge is a fool and half of the departments are useless.”

“There are certain members of the ministry need to be _removed_.” Harry clenched his right hand and the words ‘I must not tell lies’ shone in the light.

“Of course then the corruption of the wizengamot needs to be sorted and Fudge has to go.”

“Yes, the wizengamot or the chief of the wizengamot has to change. Fudge is on his last limbs now, if everything plans out he will be gone via the next election and that gives an opening to discard those who have outlived their time.” Tom told him, the table had gone quiet during their talk, it was like they couldn’t believe the Dark Lord was discussing plans with Harry Potter.

“There will be those who oppose a correct minister, I believe Scrimgeor is a favourite and there are those who believe they will be using themselves as proxy to guarantee a win; much has changed. Obviously there are things that can be done about the chief but only time will tell, and that will be the real time consumer.” Harry said and Tom’s eyes burned as he deciphered the meanings, he nodded once.

“Some will be in for an unfortunate surprise, I believe plans for the chief can be made I am assured in my abilities.” Tom told him and Harry raised one eyebrow.

“Indeed, like I said only time will tell.” Harry smirked, the remnants of the first course disappeared and the drinks were changed to red wine. There were 4 options on the menu hidden in fancy words, chicken, beef, fish or vegetarian; Harry chose chicken. There was more talk on the ministry and Hogwarts, Harry listened to Lucius, Nott Sr and the Dark Lord speak of the school with interest.

“With the intel that Umbridge gathered from her time there, I am led to believe that the school is in worse disarray than first believed. It may be prudent to situate her back there.” Harry made a small scoff at the back of his throat, Umbridge would be back at that school when hell froze over, and this drew attention to him.

“Umbridge was a bias fool.” Harry stated, he placed his cutlery down crossed over to show he wasn’t finished.

“Madam Umbridge is a high ranking ministry official, I cannot see why her information wouldn’t be correct.” Harry raised both his eyebrows, he could not believe that that just came from Lucius’ mouth and by the expression on Tom’s face he agreed.

“Mr Malfoy you off all people should know that just because someone is a high ranking ministry official doesn’t make them impervious to error. Of course Umbridge had more fault than anything else and placing her back in Hogwarts would be a highly idiotic move that would cause revolt.” Luckily for him Lucius didn’t flush but he looked a bit uncomfortable before he was emotionless again.

“What is it that would cause such a reaction? I was told Umbridge was a brilliant teacher and the results of defence against the dark arts were the highest ever seen.” Nott Sr said, Harry surmised that Theodore had reported that Umbridge was great.

“Last year we were not taught anything remotely informative by Umbridge. She was bias to the point that over half the school were looking for ways to drive her out, I know this because they looked to me. Her methods were borderline sickening and I myself was subject to the majority of it.” Harry told him, the permanent scar on his hand was a constant reminder, Umbridge would die; soon.

“Then how do you explain the improved results, you yourself set a record?” Harry allowed a smirk.

“It is quite simple, I myself taught nearly half the school defence against the dark arts until we were betrayed.”

“You! That’s preposterous boy, do not tell such lies.” Harry’s eyes flashed and a small breeze ruffled his hair where his magic had leaked and wrapped up around him in warning, the table was silent now and Harry smiled at Nott Sr but there was nothing pleasant about the smile, it promised pain and suffering to the one it was directed at.

“I do not need to lie Mr Nott, it’s unbecoming to do so and I do not appreciate being called boy, the last person to use such a term found themselves in a very _grave_ situation.” His voice was soft.

“Are you threatening me Potter?” Nott demanded and Harry's smile widened.

“It’s Potter- _Black_ and of course not Mr Nott, I don’t remember saying anything remotely threatening in my last sentence, excuse me if it came across that way, I assure you it wasn’t intended.” The light sarcasm made the Dark Lord and surprisingly the Lestrange’s smirk.

“Although, I do not relish in your vocal opinion that I am a liar Mr Nott. Such insinuations can lead to most unfortunate occurrences but of course you were merely startled by me proclaiming such a feat, I must admit it is quite unbelievable I was at the time 15.” Harry sipped his glass before continuing.

“It wouldn’t do to insist that I am untruthful without validating my claim, I would advise you refrain from doing so again.” Nott was red by this point and it looked as if he was bursting to rage at Harry, the teen in question had his emotionless mask back in place but his eyes were elite with malicious fire, he loved playing with words.

“As I was saying before such an unjust accusation, Umbridge will not survive another year in Hogwarts. Not only with the students revolt, many members of staff have expressed their dislike of Umbridge and there is a very unhappy heard if centaurs which will love to deal with the woman their way, I think there is a heard of acromantula which will be well fed if she ever stepped foot in that school as a teacher again.” The dismissal of Nott Sr wasn’t sitting well with him and Harry spied him itching for his wand, the teen smirked and glanced at him in challenge. His words about Umbridge seemed to leave an impression and they were thinking things over.

“You believe that Umbridge will be a mistake.” Lucius asked.

“A grievous one, if you want inside information from Hogwarts, place someone from the ranks as the defence professor. The position has yet to be filled and Dumbledore is always desperate, the position is said to be cursed.” Here Harry looked at Tom who merely smirked.

“That idea has merit, I will look in to it.” Tom told him and Harry nodded, after he finished his meal he ordered the mango sorbet for desert and listened to the conversations around him. The Malfoy's were speaking about Draco’s results with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Draco was speaking with Theodore Nott about school, and Nott Sr was speaking with Rabastan and the Dark Lord. Harry observed the entire room, it was all very neat and crisp with only the low murmurs of conversation never escaping the tables in which they were spoke at, the pureblood customs were above stuffy but Harry relished in the twisting of words and the underhand comments. The meal was finished and the music began, Lucius and Narcissa were the first to take to the floor, they were followed by Draco who took a pretty blonde girl that Harry didn’t know. Other couples soon followed suit and Harry withheld a grimace knowing he had to dance, it was one thing he couldn’t stand about pureblood customs, and Tom seemed to sense his distaste and smirked.

“Do you not wish to dance?” Harry scowled at the man’s tone, it was clear amusement.

“It is perfectly acceptable for you not to dance as majority know you are the Dark Lord, I on the other hand have two damn houses on show and it would be questioned if I didn’t. Unfortunately you asked a girl for a dance out of polite courtesy and it’s like an invitation for marriage proposals, something which I am not interested in. I don’t even like girls.” Harry muttered the last part to himself as he swept away, he spotted Luna and grinned to himself. He held out his right hand with a bow of his head once he had approached her.

“Would you care to dance Miss Lovegood?”

“It would be an honour Mr Potter-Black.” Harry led her on to the dance floor and began the dance, he actually enjoyed dancing with Luna they spoke of nondescript things and at the end of the song he kissed her hand and led her off. He danced with Daphne, which was a safe option as she was already betrothed to Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, who was betrothed to Terry Boot, and numerous other girls who were safely contracted away. He escaped when he spotted Draco at the refreshment table and walked swiftly over, he asked for a fire whiskey and sighed as the liquid burned his throat.

“You seem popular tonight.” Draco told him and Harry sighed.

“I dislike this part of the ball.”

“Oh I know, it is rather amusing to watch you surrounded by girls who would love to be the future Mrs Potter-Black, especially when there never will be one.” Draco smirked, the blonde knew of his preference and Harry was tempted to punch him out of his amusement.

“Haha I'm glad you enjoy my suffering, I’ll remind the future Mrs Malfoy to not be disappointed when her husband is more interested in fucking her brother than herself.” Was Harry biting reply, Draco choked on his drink and it was Harry's turn to smirk.

“Thanks Harry,”

“Any time Draco,” The blonde shook his head with a small smile as Harry downed his drink and re-joined the frivolous dancing. He offered Narcissa a dance which she accepted graciously, they were spinning elegantly around the room perfectly.

“You are a marvellous dancer Harry.” She pointed out as he span her around.

“Thank you Narcissa, I forced myself to learn after the horror of the yule ball.” Harry told her.

“Yes Draco told me it was rather painful to watch.” Harry grimaced lightly before smiling.

“I don’t like to remember, I blame Dumbledore.” She laughed lightly and the dance finished so Harry led her off with a small bow, Harry couldn’t hack any more pointless twirling and was tempted to hide when he spotted Tom making his way to the refreshments after ending a conversation. Harry slipped in to step with the older man who smirked as soon as he saw who was next to him, Harry withheld his huff of injustice.

“Have you finally tired of dancing, I think you may crush some poor girls heart if that is the case.” Tom said.

“Screw them, they interest me not. I am leaving soon, I like the political games and the toying with words but this drives me insane.” Harry muttered looking around at the dancing with a sneer, the Dark Lord made a noise of agreement.

“Pureblood customs are always pretentious and extravagant, it is mostly pointless time wasting but it can make or break the family name.”

“I refuse to join that idea, I have four titles and I am not hosting a ball for each of them, I would have to move location 4 times and each family name has a different affiliation.” Harry said with a shake of his head.

“I do not blame you, I must agree I do not embrace the hosting of such gatherings.” Harry cast a quick tempus charm and was shocked to see it was 11:15, he thanked his lucky stars that people would start to leave around this time.

“Thank Merlin,” He breathed as he started to see people approach Lucius and Narcissa to say their goodbyes.

“Excuse me I have orders to pass out.” Tom told him, Harry rolled his eyes and went to find Luna before she left.

“It was wonderful to see you Luna, I’ll see you in school.” Harry kissed her hand delicately, she rolled her eyes and hugged him.

“See you Harry, I'm sure there will be a lot to talk about in school.”

“You are, of course, correct.”  Harry flashed her a smile and walked over to Draco who was saying goodbye to his friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

“There you are, I couldn’t find you.” Draco exclaimed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“I was saying goodbye to Luna.” Harry said.

“Mother says you can leave if you want, you don’t have to see everyone out.” Harry grinned.

“You mother is a diamond.” Harry told him and Draco smiled.

“I know, but she expects you for breakfast by 9.”

“That’s fine.”

“Wait, you’re staying here.” Nott questioned and Harry nodded.

“Yes, Narcissa extended the invitation, something about Draco here pining for my company.” Harry said with a smirk, he threw his arm over Draco’s shoulder and the blonde jabbed him in the side to get him off.

“Prat,”

“You’re a lot different from school Potter.” Blaise said it wasn’t mean it was just a statement.

“Zabini right?” Blaise nodded, “There are quite a few people, including myself, that have masks that people are not meant to see through in school, this is a different environment.” Harry explained with a small shrug, Blaise raised an eyebrow but said no more.

“Good night,” Harry said to them all and strode over to Narcissa.

“Thank you for a wonderful night Narcissa.”

“It is quite alright Harry.” Harry kissed her hand and left the room, he climbed the first set of stairs and released a sigh of relief. He slowly walked to his room when he heard soft footsteps coming up behind him, he knew who it was instantly.

“What happened to the silent approach?” Harry asked lightly, on the inside he was sweating, he had been fighting ridiculously hard urges all night in the man’s presence and now they were alone and nothing to stop Harry being a complete twat.

“I remember having multiple vicious curses sent at me the previous times.”

“Protecting one’s health; smart.” Harry commented amused.

“Of course,” He was right next to Harry now. “You are astoundingly different without your masks; I have to say I did enjoy the show.”

“It’s fun toying with people, at one point I thought Nott Sr would hex me, he was twitching for his wand.”

“I thought you would have noticed that, I haven’t seen Izar lose his cool in many years.” Tom said to him and the smirk was in his voice, Harry flashed a grin.

“It was amusing,” they were nearing Harry’s room now and Harry turned to face the Dark Lord.

“Do you believe that I am the same ‘golden saviour’?” Tom stepped closer to the teen who backed up in the wall.

“Oh no, tonight you have definitely convinced me otherwise.” His voice was low and eyes were glowing, Harry's thoughts were slowing as he took in the complete appearance up close, his breathing took on an edge.

“I uh thought,” Harry swallowed, “I thought I might.” The Dark Lord ran his index finger from Harry’s temple to his jaw and lifted the teens chin to look him in the eyes, Harry’s last coherent thoughts went out the window as he locked on to burning crimson eyes.

“You interest me, hidden **_snake_** ” The last part was said in parseltongue, Harry’s lust skyrocketed and then Tom kissed him. Harry went blank for a second before responding, good Merlin the man was kissing god Harry thought, Tom pinned him to the wall and dominated the kiss not that Harry was in any position to protest. Tom broke the kiss to trail kisses and bites down his neck making Harry hiss in pleasure.

“You wouldn’t be trying to seduce me to your side would you?” Harry asked but his voice was husky.

“I am confident in my abilities.” He murmured against Harry's neck, he kissed the teen again and Harry couldn’t help the small moan that escaped. Harry chanced a bite to Tom’s neck which made the man growl and the teen smirked.

“You have to want it.” Harry told him,

“I assure you I do.”

“Then show me **_my lord_**.” Harry slipped out of his grasp and straight in to his room at a surprising speed, just before the door closed he heard Tom speak.

“You’re playing a dangerous game little snake, I always get what I want.” The door shut and Harry collapsed on his bed and couldn’t help but think it the ball had a brilliant ending.

 

**So what did you think?**

**Jess***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K.**

**Warning: Swearing and light slash.**

**_Parseltongue_ **

** Chapter 4. **

Harry avoided all contact with the Dark Lord for an entire week which was an impressive seeing as the man ate with the Malfoy's daily and could be found anywhere, Harry had resorted to hiding in the weirdest of places such as inside an ornate desk in the east wing because he had spotted Tom walking down the corridor and there was nowhere else to go, still Harry didn’t know how he fit. He wasn’t afraid per se, he just knew if he saw Tom he would want to jump the man which wasn’t recommended and he needed a clear head. Harry had written to his friends and sent them portkey’s with Lucius’ permission, they would arrive in the entrance hall after lunch and an elf would bring them to Harry’s room. He knew what they would talk about and he had a feeling they would be going to the dark a lot sooner than anticipated, Harry mentally cursed the Dark Lord for his good looks and amazing kissing skills.

Harry went down to lunch and wolf down his food before Tom had arrived, he all but ran from the room and skirted in the shadows until he reached the duelling room, he practiced his duelling and he made sure to feel all of his power, he felt the magic around him and grinned at the feeling. He froze when he heard something in the corridor outside, waving his wand to clear the room and threw his invisibility cloak over him just as Tom entered. The red eyes flicked around the room and a small smirk came to his face before he span and left the room, Harry sighed in relief but he knew he couldn’t avoid the man forever, he would have to see him soon enough Harry would just drag out that occurrence for as long as possible. He jogged to his room under the cloak and only removed it when he was safely in his room, he threw it on to the bed, grabbed his clothes and went for a shower. He was came out dressed in dark green skinny jeans, white top and black dragon hide boots which were shin high, Harry left his hair down and threw some parchment on his desk.

“You are awfully good at avoidance.” A smooth voice said to him, Harry span around to see the Dark Lord leaning casually against the wall, Harry mentally cursed as he tried to look anywhere but the man.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harry said firmly and Tom smirked.

“An invisibility cloak often helps.”

“I only used the cloak today.” Then he cursed because he had all but admitted he had been avoiding the man.

“I thought you weren’t avoiding me?”

“Damn it Tom, this is why I was avoiding you, I can't think and I need a clear head.” Harry exclaimed wrenching at his hair, the man made his head spin and always had ever since second year, he wouldn’t deny that he wanted the Dark Lord, badly, but he also needed a clear head. The Dark Lord glided over to him and Harry backed in to the desk, he cursed the fact he always seemed to end up in a place with no escape, Tom lightly bit his neck and Harry hummed in approval.

“And that’s such a bad thing?”

“With you, yes.” Harry felt the smirk.

“I want you at my side,” He murmured as his kissed along the teen’s jaw, Harry’s thought patterns were blank as he was kissed, he found himself lifted on the desk with legs wrapped around Tom. They were so oblivious that neither heard the knock at the door or the people entering until someone gasped, they sprang apart and whipped towards the door to see Ron, Hermione and the twins, Harry groaned and buried his face in Tom’s neck.

“I hate you so much right now, just so you know.” Harry muttered and Tom chuckled.

“Oh I know,”

“This is going to take a lot of explaining.” The Dark Lord smirked, kissed him heatedly again and swept from the room, Harry got up and fell face first on the bed with another groan.

“Definitely wasn’t expecting that.” Fred said with a grin,

“Looks like someone has been busy.” George put in.

“Tell us all about it dear snake.” They finished together, Harry sat up with a sheepish smile.

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you here, come in make yourselves at home.” Harry said brightly, he shut the door and warded it with everything he knew, Hermione all but threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh Harry, I was so worried and I'm so confused, what on earth is that man thinking. I cannot believe him, and he’s done this before, how much am I missing, what if-,”

“Let him breath, I'm sure Harry has something in mind, he always does.” Ron gently peeled her of Harry who was going blue, he gulped a lungful of air.

“I need you two to lie down before I can explain anything and I warn you now; its bad.” They nodded and led down, he started with Hermione and broke her blocks, there was more than the twins and it took a bit more out of him, she was out cold which was good for the time being as Harry didn’t think she would take it too well. He broke Ron’s next and watched pleased as the memories and charms broke, he came out of Ron's scape and woke them with a wave of his wand, the woke up and were sick which he banished quickly, he called an elf for 2 headache relievers and passed them out, once they were coherent they exploded. It took a solid 5 minutes to calm them down and they were both looking mutinous when they were sat, Ron had his wand out and his eyes were flicking to the door as if he was questioning going to murder someone at that point and Hermione was gripping the arms so hard Harry was generally surprised they hadn’t broke.

“I don’t have to explain much now do I?” Harry began and they shook their heads.

“We need to tell you things though, we were obliviated again this summer before you got to us.” Ron got out and Harry hissed.

“Before you explain,” George began.

“How about you remove those awful glamours?” Fred finished, Hermione’s eyes widened and she let out a horrified squeak before bolting to the bathroom.

“Oh Merlin, I forgot I used to look like this.” She came out of the bathroom looking completely different, the bushy brown hair, bucktoothed, plain girl was gone, she was replaced by an elegant, stunning girl. Hermione had smooth curly long chocolate hair that fell just past her waist, finished features and sparkling dark eyes. Her figure had changed too, she had beautiful curves and mile long legs, an arrogant smirk graced her features.

“Damn Mione, I forgot you looked that good.” Harry told her with a smirk of his own.

“Likewise Potter, your turn Swift.” Ron disappeared and a yelp sounded from the bathroom before he came back out, Harry blinked a few times.

“Whoa, now that’s a change.” Ron had more auburn hair than the vivid Weasley red, he had a nice toned body, less freckles, sharper features and crystal blue eyes, the red head grinned.

“This feels good,”

“Now were back to our beautiful selves,” Harry said and they laughed.

“I miss us,” Hermione smiled and the other members of the trio grinned.

“Back to business, we have a few matters that we need to sort.” The rest of the room scoffed.

“A few, Snake, that’s like saying the Malfoy's have blonde hair.”

“First thing is Dumbledore.” All faces darkened.

“He has to go, at the soonest convenience, light or dark; he’s gone.” Harry stated.

“We have all the information we need to ruin him, it just needs to be done correctly but then we have you for that.” Hermione said.

“True, Swift I need you to begin planning how we are going to work around my isolation, you are best at strategy.” Ron nodded.

“I can't begin a plan until we know where your new quarters are situated. The map will be a key aspect, golems will be needed and I think I may have something that will help us more than we know.” Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron smirked.

“Well last year we were in the department of mysteries and there were a lot of timeturners just hanging around so a grabbed one or 12.”

“Swift, I could kiss you right now.” Harry breathed.

“I wouldn’t be too opposed but I don’t believe the person you were locked in heated tongue battle would agree.” Harry blushed lightly.

“Who was that?” the twins asked and Harry wrinkled his nose, Hermione tilted her head before it snapped up to look at him through narrowed eyes, Harry swallowed.

“Snake,” She began slowly, “Please tell me that wasn’t who I think it was.” Harry winced at the tone, she wasn't happy.

“Um,”

“I cannot believe you, I knew you said you wanted him even though it was impossible, now he's here I didn’t think you would actually go for it.” She burst out.

“Wait, the only person Harry said he wanted that he could have would be the Dark Lord well Tom Riddle at least.” Ron said slowly before he whipped round.

“The basilisk is human.” He breathed. “Snake, how in Merlin's name?”

“It wasn’t even my fault.” Harry told them but they both just raised their eyebrows at him.

“He made the first move.”

“What happened before?”

“Well it was the ball so-,” he was cut off by 4 groans.

“Snake, you haven’t been yourself for years in public, no one knows what you can be like out of the ‘golden boy’ image, not only do you not look extremely different but there's something about how you act.”

“I know, but it was so fun, which reminds me I have to ruin Parkinson next time I go to Gringotts.”

“You caught his interest and now he won't stop until his has what he wants, you know this, you’re exactly the same.” Harry smirked at that.

“Which is why I will keep twisting until I have what I want. Come on, you said yourself I've always wanted him, why can't I make sure I get what I want, you know I will make sure I have the perfect situation before I settle.”

“He has a point.” Ron conceded and Hermione nodded.

“So we’re dark then.” Harry grinned,

“Oh no, we are definitely neutral, he has his work cut out if he thinks I’ll be easily swayed.” They grinned,

“Just checking you haven’t lost your touch.”

"Please,"

“What else have you got planned?”

“Well Manic and Panic did a marvellous job at clean up so until the 29th I am free to put everything in order, I found out that the old fool is using my house seats, which means someone else is probably using yours with a proxy Swift and Paws yours is probably empty.” Both thought for a second and a lord and lady ring appeared on their fingers, Ron held the Prewett family ring and Hermione held the McKinnon ring. Harry had found a handy loop hole for Ron to claim the ring and of course the goblins were only too happy to screw others over to aid their top client, as there were no male Prewett’s left it went to Molly but she was married to Arthur, as they had kids Bill was the Weasley heir and he could claim the Prewett ring but they had multiple children so it would go to Charlie, the Goblins had found a brilliant line in the rules that stated if the Lord ring wasn’t claimed by its next in line within 1 year the heir forfeits the direct choice and the ring can be claimed by any with Prewett blood.

Usually a father would present their son with the heir ring at 11 and they heir could claim the Lordship at 15 if there was no one left in the family or they would wait until their father stepped down or died. Charlie had never came forth to claim his right so Ron stepped up and claimed the ring, the goblins were only too happy to be dealing with the Prewett fortune again to them gold was gold. Hermione was a true shock, they did a blood chance on an off chance but when it popped up she was a direct descendent from the supposed dead McKinnon line they were shocked speechless, it turned out that the McKinnon’s has a squib and didn’t disown the child before they give it for adoption after birth and they died before they could officially disown the child, Daniel Granger was in fact Daniel McKinnon; Squib. Hermione snapped up the opportunity to claim the heiress ring as squibs couldn’t claim in the wizarding world, she was officially Lady Hermione Granger-McKinnon as there were no other blood relatives alive and the goblins were only delighted to keep that information quiet, both Ron and Hermione had begun investing and building their names up in the shadows like Harry and the gold was flowing more than ever.

“If he’s using your seats for proxy it means he’s been blocking laws, ones which could possibly be for our favour.”

“He has, the werewolf and vampire laws were blocked with my seats, I’m going to the goblins to see if they can twist a few lines in the Peverell and Black Lordship lines, if they can Narcissa will proxy the Black and Tom will place Lucius and proxy for Peverell, unfortunately I can't do anything about Potter and Gryffindor and the Potter house is set to gain another seat by the end of the summer, the muggle business’ have bloomed better than we thought.” Harry told them.

“There’s nothing we can do about that and we cannot start working on Dumbledore until we have all of our information from the chamber.” Hermione sighed.

“What was it you had to tell me, you said you were obliviated again?” Harry asked.

“Yes, were overheard some of the orders plans and Molly and Ginny’s plans for you.” Ron began with a scowl, he didn’t count them as family at all.

“You will have to be on your guard this year more than ever, love potions and liquid imperious.” Harry snarled.

“What else?”

“They are definitely going for Scrimgeor as minister, and something is happening with Remus, but we were caught before we could find out, their planning something with him.” Ron said and Harry frowned.

“We will have to get eyes and ears on them, we have so much hidden in the chamber.” Hermione’s eyes widened.

“The edited map, eyes and ears.” Harry blinked before grinning.

“I knew we were geniuses.”

“Guys, you are still gathering information about the order yes?”

“We’ve been leaving listening devices around HQ and we have them scattered around the Burrow, we will collect them on the school run.”

“Right, that will keep us up to date on what their planning next. Ron will plan as soon as we find out where I’m locked up too, Mione will be sorting through our accounts to forward our businesses and our dirt and I will be building ways to get rid of Dumbledore.” They nodded.

“I want Swift to plan a way to get rid of Umbridge just in case Scrimgeor does get the minister position, she needs to go, and everything else depends on when we fall.”

“Are you going to continue the DA?”

“I might, or I may bring it to a select few and teach them everything we’ve been learning, of course now we’ve got our full power back you will have to redo everything before I can start teaching again, I've already caught up and I can still duel.” They nodded.

“Gentlemen, you need to get on the creative front, any ideas that come to you which could help us. I'm not too worried about getting caught now Swift has managed to get his hands on timeturners.” The twins nodded.

“We’ve been thinking, we could create a eyes and ears map of HQ and the Burrow multiple copies so we can watch them at all time, if we can somehow get in to Dumbles office we can hook the eyes and ears in there too.” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Use Winky, Dumbledore always said Tom underestimated other being’s magic but so does he, he believes everything in the castle is loyal to him but the castle itself hates the man, do what you can.”

“What have you said to the Dark Lord so far?” Hermione asked as the guys started to plan.

“We’ve discussed the school, I suggested putting someone from the ranks as the DADA professor, I also pointed out Umbridge would be a very bad idea.”

“Someone suggested that!”

“Nott and Malfoy Sr’s, I had fun with Nott.” Harry smirked.

“I can imagine, what was his response?”

“He would look in to it, we also discussed the ministry and he said we should go ahead with Dumbledore, he is confident in his abilities to sway me.”

“We will be swayed, we knew that from the beginning, it’s just when it will happen.” Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded.

“I don’t know what to do Paws, I refuse to get drunk on his power which I am sure he has used to his advantage to get what he wants, I know I've done it myself but I can't deny I want him badly. It’s not like it will start a _relationship_ and I don’t care if it’s only casual but I cannot think around him, and its driving me crazy.” Harry was pacing and threw his hands up.

“Snake, breath,” She ordered and Harry took a deep breath.

“Now, what do you do when you are fishing for something you want?”

“Create interest, entice, stay out of reach then strike.” Harry recited immediately, it was a game play he always used and it had yet to fail.

“You have created interest that much is clear. I think you have enticed but you can always extend on that,” She smirked at him and Harry grinned, enticement was so much fun when you were beautiful.

“I need to keep focus, soon I will have to answer him. Only today he said he wanted me at his side.” Harry muttered.

“Wait what?”

“Before you came in, Tom said he wanted me at his side.”

“What in Merlin’s name have you been doing?” She demanded and Harry was confused.

"Being myself, why?"

“He said at, Harry, not on but at, there is a difference. You’ve caught his attention, not only interest.”

“How long shall I hold out, I want to have some fun?”

“I say first week of school, that way if gives us time to sort everything and you said you we’re going to Gringotts.” He nodded with a smirk.

“I’m thinking I can up the enticement though, it’ll be fun to make him sweat. Being the Dark Lord he usually gets what he wants.” Hermione grinned at him.

“Snake, we have a plan, the maps should be up and running by the first week of school.” Fred said with a strange glint in his eye which was mirrored by his twin.

“Ron will work on the Burrow, Kreacher already knows HQ and the headmaster’s office is ours.” George stated and Harry nodded.

“Good, keep me informed.”

“Will do,”

“Right, I will be leaving here in 11 days. We know me and Paws cannot act until we are back at school, getting to the chamber will be the first task but we our memories back it is much simpler, we just have to find the dungeon passage. In the first week or so we will fall, we have lots to sort out thanks to that fool so the time turners will be used, we will complete the day then go back to leave the school. Gringotts is going to take a while and I have a feeling Ragnok will not be pleased.”

“Agreed, I can start plans for Umbridge as soon as I get back. I will begin the basis for working around your isolation but I can't fully begin without knowing where you are and I will also work with the twins.” Ron said.

“We will collect listening devices during the school run, create the maps and we were thinking a communications device, like a mirror but something more inconspicuous, we will look in to it.” George suggested and Harry tilted his head.

“The idea has merit but concentrate on the eyes and ears.” Harry told them and they nodded.

“I can help and I will jot down things we need to go over but I’m helpless until we get in to the chamber, I can't even remember everything we have down there its so frustrating, damn that man.”

“Just remember, when we get back to school, you will have nothing to do with me.” Harry reminded them and they nodded.

"Last thing, OWL's?" Harry said, "Now I know Paws passed everything what about you Swift you weren't too sure on a few exams."

"Aced them except history and divination, E's in everything 'cept Defence, Charms and Potions where I got O's." Ron told him proudly and Harry grinned.

"I knew you would pass, the amount of work you put in it was impossible for you not too."

"What subjects are we going to continue?" Hermione asked and Harry frowned.

"I'm not sure, obviously history and divination are gone but I was confused on care."

"I think it would be best if we all dropped care, we just wont have the time otherwise, even with the timeturners we need rest." Hermione pointed out and the others nodded.

"Right, dropping care, history and divination, are you keeping Arithmancy and Runes?" Hermione tilted her head in thought.

"I think I'll have to, it will be suspicious if the studious Hermione Granger suddenly drops a subject she aced, history is understandable, I can say I can't bare Binns and I'm self studying for the NEWT's McGonagall will buy it." She pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Ok well I think that’s everything we can sort for now. Oh, and we will meet on the second evening of term to begin planning, we need to get our hands on the school eyes and ears." Harry said to them as they rose to leave.

“We had better go; the meeting will have finished now.” Mione said casting a tempus.

“I have you covered and in dire situations Dobby will come, he’s taking you back now actually.” The elf popped in.

“Dobby has Master Harry’s friend safe.” He said before popping them away, the twins activated their own portkeys and disappeared in a flash, Harry sighed and flopped down. He was a sitting duck until they got back to school and he hated it, if he was spotted outside before the 29th he would be screwed so he couldn’t go to Gringotts yet just to be safe, at least he would have fun with the Dark Lord, Hermione was right, once Harry set his sights on something he went after it until he got it. With a smirk Harry rose and left the room, it was approaching dinner so he went straight to the dining room to eat, he was thankful to Hermione for giving him a verbal slap, he wasn’t thinking clearly but he was sorted now. It was time to play his game. He straightened himself up as he walked and made his magic swarm him, wrapping around him like a glove and making his eyes glow, his expression blank. Harry took his place next to the Dark Lord with a nod to the occupants.

“Did your meeting go accordingly?” Tom asked him.

“Yes, plans have been set in to motion, it seems Dumbledore has become rather callous with the use of his wand. He will have to be removed regardless of my decision.” Harry told him.

“Is that so?”

“Hmm, unfortunately I cannot begin those plans until I have returned to the castle. However, I do have Swift, Manic and Panic working on aids for the upcoming year. As I am being isolated we will have to move in the shadows but it will be done.” Tom nodded once.

"You are confident?"

"Of course, Dumbledore will be in for a surprise at the beginning of this year, I will begin ruining him as soon as I have set the clauses at Gringotts. With the aids being created we will skate around unnoticed." Harry confirmed.

"Lucius, Narcissa, once Harry has had his clauses written you will be taking up in the wizengamot. Narcissa you will be the Black proxy and Lucius you will be sitting for the house of Peverell." Tom told them and they looked shocked but nodded.

"When will this be My Lord?" Lucius asked Tom who looked towards Harry.

"I should be at Gringotts by the 10th, it depends on timetables and staff appointment, I usually have a DADA teacher with an unusual interest in me." Harry rolled his eyes and Tom smirked.

"This year I think you will be fine, the DADA teacher won’t stop you from leaving the school."

"You have filled the position?" Harry questioned shocked and Tom nodded.

"Who?" Harry just received a smirk, the Dark Lord rose from the table and swept from the room, Harry watched him leave with a smirk curling to his lips and his eyes glowing.

"Harry," His attention snapped to Draco who was looking at him in a very Hermione-like way.

"Draco?"

"Come to the library?" The dark haired teen nodded and followed him out, he threw himself in to a chair and looked at the blonde.

“You called?”

“I know that look,” The blonde stated, “Are you clinically insane?” Harry merely smirked.

“You sound like Mione.”

“Well she’s smart.”

“Just let me have my fun, I have 11 days left before I leave.” Harry said with a crooked grin.

“On your head, but try not to get your self in too much shit.” Draco sighed and Harry rolled his eyes as he got up.

“You know me,”

“That’s not reassuring.” Draco called after him. Harry smirked as he ran his hand through his hair as he went down a corridor, he casually leaned against the door frame of the duelling room as the Dark Lord practiced, and it was amazing to watch. Harry took in detail every movement, the code name basilisk really was fitting because Harry could see Tom was wound waiting for the perfect moment to strike, with a final slash of his wand the Dark Lord finished the duel.

“Is there any particular reason you are stood there?” Tom’s voice interrupted Harry’s musings.

“No specific reason.” Harry replied pushing himself of the frame, he slowly stepped in to the Dark Lord’s sight and took pleasure when the man’s eyes raked him hungrily, Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Of course there could be multiple reasons for me watching you.” Harry casually glanced over Tom and licked his lips, he noticed that the Dark Lord followed the movement and he stepped closer.

“Oh, and what could they be?” Tom’s voice was lower as he moved closer.

“I can think of a few,”

“Hrm,” Harry stepped around the Dark Lord,

“But they would be my reasons.” Harry let his breath run against Tom’s neck, he kissed the pale skin and then lightly bit down drawing a hiss.

“Are you sure want to play this game?” Tom murmured and Harry smirked against his neck.

“How else am I going to get what _I_ want?” The Dark Lord chucked.

**_You should be careful snake_** he hissed and it sent shivers down Harry’s spine, he didn’t know parseltongue could sound so damn hot.

**_There is no fun in sticking to the rules_** Harry replied he silently stepped away as Tom span around, Harry slowly backed toward the door with his eyes constantly watching the Dark Lord’s movement.

**_I love the thrill_** Harry hissed before he left and disappeared down the corridor, he smirked to himself; let the fun begin.

 

* * *

 

Harry had been dancing around the Dark Lord for a week, he was having fun teasing and making the man want him, it was probably a new experience for Tom not to have whatever he wanted straight away. Harry took vindictive pleasure in making the crimson eyes darken and the hungry look was a prominent whenever they were in the same room, he knew it was only a matter of time before Tom made his move as Harry was leaving in 3 days and the Dark Lord would only let the games continue for so long. All through the week he had found himself pushed against many walls and snogged senseless; not that he was complaining. He was generally surprised none of the Malfoy’s had caught them at it, the Dark Lord had the tendency to appear out of thin air and kiss him in the most open places. Harry pulled on his tight black skinny jeans and a tight black top, he was going to practice today as it would probably be the last time until he managed to get to the chamber, he went to breakfast forgoing robes because he would only be taking them off and Lucius could screw himself and ‘proper decorum’. Everyone turned to look at him when he entered the dining room and Harry spotted the slight whitening of Tom’s knuckles as he gripped his fork that little bit harder, he withheld a smirk and sat down.

“Where are your robes?” Lucius asked in a stiff tone, Harry knew the man was keeping himself from sneering, he didn’t want to anger someone with so many titles.

“I am going to be duelling, I refuse to where robes to eat when I will be taking them off in minutes and before you ask my duelling robes are custom made and they cost around your entire wardrobe; I'm not wearing them for practice.” Harry told him bluntly, nothing else was said but Tom raised an eyebrow with a smirk, Harry raise a shoulder and shot a pointed look that said ‘and you’re going to complain when?’. He ate quickly and left for the duelling room, Harry set up the dummies and began, he relished in the feel of his magic thrumming around him as he cut down the opponents. Harry span and twisted his movements swift and graceful, it was like a deadly dance. He went through everything he knew even attempting some of the spells he had read about, they came naturally and he mixed them in to his duelling, he finished with his patronus and pumped it with power making it fill the room with a blinding white light. When it dulled he found himself face to face with the Dark Lord, Harry had his lips claimed roughly and his hands somehow ended twisted themselves in to Tom’s hair as strong hands gripped his hips, tongues battled for dominance even though Harry knew he had no chance in winning. His body arched as Tom bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck Harry released a breathless moan, he pulled the Dark Lord back to his lips, when they broke apart they were both panting slightly and Harry was flushed.

“Really have to stop doing that in open places.” Harry muttered with a grin, Tom smirked.

“Where’s the _thrill_ in that?” Harry nipped Tom’s bottom lip gaining hiss, Tom kissed him again.

“I have very short patients,” The Dark Lord murmured lowly and Harry smirked.

“But you will wait,”

“What makes you so sure?” Harry slowly kissed his neck until he was right next to his ear.

“Because you always get what you want.” He twisted out of the mans hold and slipped away, he couldn’t help but grin, the man was on his last patients and honestly he was surprised he hadn’t found himself taken against a wall in a corridor, that image was an alarmingly pleasant one. Harry shook his head and went to his room, he pulled out 2 set of clothes and packed the rest of his trunk so he was ready to leave, timing would be key. Winky popped in looking happy about something, she handed him a letter and to sheets of parchment.

“From Mr’s Manic and Panic, Master Harry sir,” She squeaked cheerfully, Harry took them with a word of thanks and she popped away, he ripped open the letter.

 

_Snake,_

_Eyes and Ears ready for both extra record, clues for isolation not defined. Swift working double; genius. Listeners ready, chickens ignorant, ASAP. Your copies, blood locked, no activation without, Bp: In The Shadows, e &e: Watcher, Bd: Information Received, Cp: Secret Spy, e&eViewer, Cd: Secrets Heard._

_M &P_

Harry could have done a fucking happy dance, he was ecstatic, the twins had truly outdone themselves with the recording detail, that would help them to review a meeting or a conversation. He rooted a blade out of his trunk and sliced his palm, he let the blood drip on one of the blank sheets of parchment Winky had brought with her, they flashed gold before elegant script made its way on to the page; _Welcome Snake, to the Burrow._ He tapped it with his wand and muttered _In the Shadows_ and watched as the layout of the burrow appeared in the same fashion as the marauders map, he saw that only Molly and Ginny were in the house at the current time, he tapped the sheet again and muttered _Watcher_ and watched with a smirk as the view shifted so he could see what was happening in each room like a birds eye view, he spoke each room and grinned when the map shifted and zoomed in so he could be sat in each of the rooms, he left it on the kitchen where Molly and Ginny were speaking ironically about him.

_Now Ginny you have to make sure everything goes to plan, he will be vulnerable now Ron and Hermione think they don’t speak to him so he will be alone and crave any company._ Molly told her as she flipped some sausages in the pan.

_I know mum, I will make sure I’m available for him and when he’s at his weakest I’ll make my move, if he rejects it I’ll slip him the potion but I doubt he will with a few compulsions._ Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and Harry retched, there was no way on earth that he would be touching that, he was quite happy playing his games with Tom.

_Good girl, you are much more reliable than your stupid brothers, Ron and the twins are such let down, I don’t understand how I could produce children like that._ Molly shook her head and Harry scoffed, he was pretty sure the twins and Ron thought the same about being related to them.

_Your father will be home soon, he doesn’t know about the potions so lets not tell him, Professor Dumbledore said it would be best if he didn’t know._ Ginny nodded and Arthur apperated in, Harry shook his head, the fact that the man went along with some of the schemes was enough to put him against Harry. He wiped the burrow parchment and repeated the same process with the HQ sheet, there were more people in HQ such and Remus Lupin and Mad eye, he zoomed in on the room that Remus was sat in and was slightly alarmed, the werewolf was sat in the drawing room just staring at the wall, he looked ill and Harry guessed it was Sirius’ death, Harry was looking forward to telling the marauder just who was responsible for his best friend’s death. Harry checked all the other rooms and found the room where Swift and Paws were sat working over something, the room was warded so tight Harry would have a job breaking it, they were speaking in low tones and in code just to be safe, Harry called Dobby and the elf appeared.

“What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter?”

“I need you to take this to Swift and Paws.” Harry told him, he quickly scrawled a note.

_Swift & Paws,_

_The eye is in the building, be careful, oh and M&P were successful._

 

He rolled it up and gave it to the elf, Harry watched as the elf popped over to Swift and Paws and they read the note, Hermione’s eyes widened and they hurriedly charmed everything and placed it away. Ron looked directly at where the viewing spell was placed and sent Harry a link of signals, it told him the plans for his isolation was looking good and Umbridge was as good as dead, Harry grinned as they relaxed back and were reading books when Mad eye came to ‘check’ on them. He continued to watch the HQ but he didn’t catch any interesting conversations, he did hear that they were still watching the Dursley’s and apparently he Harry wasn’t showing any strange behaviour only acting a bit down, Harry absolutely no fucking idea what the twins had done but he would have to pat them on the back when he next saw them. He didn’t realise but he had missed lunch until he cast a tempus and read that it was 3:30, he cursed because Narcissa would have his head at dinner, he would have to charm her. Harry pulled out some more parchment to write back to the twins,

 

_M &P,_

_Perfect on both, locked in, Swift on isolation. Listeners after bank, begin communication, experiment and find block for LP._

 

He summoned Winky and sent it with her, Hedwig was giving him a scathing look and Harry frowned, she obviously wanted work and was getting jealous. Harry slapped himself on the head, Ragnok would kill him if he just turned up so he thought it best to write to the goblin to inform him of his arrival.

 

_Director Ragnok,_

_There have been some interesting developments during these summer months that may answer some of your quires about my and my associates behaviour over the last year and a half. I would appreciate it greatly if you could see us on the 10 th of September so we can sort through everything and hopefully clear everything up._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor._

Harry stamped each of his rings under his name to assert it was indeed him, the head Goblin was bound to have questions and would demand answers which they could now give. He called Hedwig over and she looked down her beak at him before turning away, Harry sighed and walked over to her, he had obviously pissed his owl off.

“Hey girl,” He cooed stroking her gently.

“I haven’t forgotten you but I don’t want the fool getting close to you, I'm worried.” He told her softly but she didn’t look at him.

“If you don’t want to take my letter to Gringotts I'm sure Draco has another owl-,” She snatched the letter from his hand with her beak then she hit him with it with a glare.

“You were the one being awkward,” She glared some more then shook her head in a resigned sort of way.

“Get that to Gringotts for be beautiful, it’s important that you’re not seen.” He said and she bobbed her head before taking flight, Harry decided to go to the library to finish copying the Malfoy books, he was still smirking at the maps and his smirk only grew when he saw the library was empty apart from the Dark Lord who was reading and jotting things down. Harry stalked forward and when the man put the book down Harry straddled him and claimed his lips, he leaned down to roughly bite Tom’s neck and he swore Tom growled but the sound sent a shudder through Harry, he leapt up and disappeared in to the rows of shelves just as Lucius walked in to grab something, Tom spewed out some curses in parcel and threw Harry a look that promised repercussions, Harry flashed a challenging smirk and Tom’s eyes flashed in acceptance and he left. Harry chuckled to himself as he took the final books down which he had yet to copy, he knew he had just set himself for something unknown but he couldn’t resist and that was a perfect opportunity. Harry shrank his copied books and replaced the originals, he took them to his room and locked them away, he made his way down for dinner and as expected Narcissa glared at him.

“Cissa, you will have to excuse my awful absence at lunch this afternoon, I had something unavoidable delivered.” He told her and her glare lessened.

“I thought I told you not to miss a meal?” She said.

“It was a complete mistake, I was in no way discounting your instructions, in fact I have to thank you, your warm hospitality and kindness has helped me more than you know.” He kissed her hand and flashed his faultless charming smile, he did an internal happy dance when the cool crisp Narcissa Malfoy blushed lightly, out of the corner of his eye he saw both Malfoy men’s jaws drop in shock and the Dark Lord covered his smirk of amusement with his hand.

“Oh it is no trouble Harry, you are more than welcome.”

“However I do appreciate it and I apologise for missing lunch, thank you for your concern.” He flashed another smile and watched as her blush darkened, Draco was looking at him in awe and Lucius was a picture of shock, Harry sat down and kept the smirk of off his face as Narcissa cooled her face down and the Malfoy men wiped their faces of all shock. They ate dinner with light conversation and a relaxed atmosphere, Narcissa turned to him with a confused look.

“What was delivered for you to miss lunch?” This time Harry had no qualms about smirking in triumph.

“Remember I mentioned the aids Manic and Panic were working on?” She nodded.

“Well they were delivered today and they were better than I expected, possibly one of the best things that could have happened at this precise moment in time.” Harry told her which caught the interest of the rest of the table.

“What is it?”

“Something that myself and the others created, it will let me watch the order at all times no matter where I am.” Harry told them and grinned when her eyes widened, he gave Tom a short nod to say he would let the man see it.

“That’s impressive,”

“It will probably help me dodge their wonderful plans for me; I've got Manic and Panic working on an all-round love potion counter because I know that I’ll get dosed with it this year.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at the thought, he would make them burn in hell.

“What!” She exclaimed horrified.

“Oh yes, I will fall hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley and when I tragically die in battle all of my gold will go to her and Molly.” Harry saw the Dark Lord’s eye twitch at the mention of him falling in love with Ginny, “They are off their fucking heads, I wouldn’t touch that even on love potion.” Harry’s lip curled in revulsion, and it was a mark of how outraged Narcissa was that she didn’t comment on the language.

“They would stoop that low for money?”

“Molly Weasley had her own sons’ obliviated and charmed for my money and titles.” Harry said bluntly and her eyes widened again.

“That’s disgusting,”

“That is Molly Weasley with a side of the head chicken.” Draco snorted then blushed and covered it with a cough.

“Dumbledore?” Tom asked amused and Harry grinned.

“Of course, the order of the fried chicken, fitting don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” Harry finished his meal and went back to his room, he wanted to watch out for a meeting with the order just in case, he would be around them in two days and he wasn’t looking forward to it really. He activated both maps and suspended them in mid air as he lead back and read, he noted Remus hadn’t moved and it seemed Ron and Hermione were surrounded by everyone else, he would love to be in there thoughts right at that moment. He watched as Molly cooked for the order and he saw her place something in Hermione’s food, he sat up furious because his spells didn’t work for potions and there was nothing he could do, Molly handed her there the bowl when suddenly it shattered spraying it everywhere and in the very corner he saw Dobby disappear back in to the shadows and Kreacher snatch the bottle from Molly’s pocket, he smirked; house elves were great. It still didn’t make him less pissed and Paws would only be more enraged when he told her, he would have to reward both the elves, he didn’t know what potion it but he would find out. Harry read his way though an interesting book he found from the chamber of secrets, it was a memory modification spell but it was in parcel and could only be undone by parcel magic with was very handy, it worked different from an _obliviate_ because it didn’t hide memories it changed them in to the casters wishes so they truly believed the memories to be correct instead of blank patches. He also found a handy masking spell which would mask the casters magic, scent and presence so under the invisibility cloak they would be undetectable, he noted it down and then cast a tempus. Harry was shocked to see the clock said 11, he put the book down and deactivated the parchments, he hopped in the shower to change for bed, Harry pulled on black silk bottoms and fell in to bed he was exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry awoke with a scream of pain and he nearly cursed Draco who was hovering over him shaking, instead he rolled over and spewed his guts up, he wiped his face and saw there was blood running.

“Harry, what in Merlin’s name was that?”

“I am going to fucking murder him.” Harry snarled vanishing the sick and getting out of bed, he couldn’t remember what he saw but his scar was on fire and he was pissed.

“The Dark Lord?”

“You would be correct, bastard needs to sort this out.”

“I am going to leave that to you, night.” The blonde vanished back to his room and Harry knew he would speak to him in the morning, right now he had someone to scream at. He stormed from his room, ignoring the fact he was half naked, and followed his scar to the Dark Lord, he hammered on the door furiously only stopping when it was thrown open.

“What are you _doing_?” the man hissed and Harry laughed.

“Well I was fucking sleeping until I woke because of this goddam scar.” Harry spat glaring at the person who put it there.

“You’re hammering on the door because?”

“You put the damn thing there fix it, I am so sick of the fucking thing, its like you failed to kill me you left something there…” Harry trailed off and his eyes took on a glazed look as he gazed at nothing and the Dark Lord paled significantly, suddenly Harry’s eyes snapped up to Tom.

“You didn’t?” He breathed harshly, “Tell me you didn’t?”

“I-what?”

“You didn’t leave anything behind up there did you?”

“Purposely with you no, I didn’t think it’s even possible.”

“Of all the-“ Harry couldn’t even finish his sentence, he threw Tom a filthy look.

“I need to check,” he muttered turning and all but ran back to his room, he slammed his door open and wrenched his trunk open, he tried to summon the book he needed but it didn’t work.

“Mother fucking twat, I swear, of all the stupid things to put on the interior at times like this, anti fucking summoning charms.” He literally threw books out of the trunk letting his magic cushion them before they hit the flood and became damaged, he was snarling furiously to himself until he grabbed the book he needed and slammed it on the desk, he flicked through it quickly until he found what he was looking for. Harry’s eyes whizzed across the page and he took out his wand, he waved it over himself muttering a spell and he glowed red.

“What colour am I glowing?” He asked calmly to the Dark Lord, Tom took a deep breath.

“Red,”

“Well this is fucking brilliant.”

“Calm down,”

“Ha, calm down, yeah right. Hi I'm Harry, the human horcrux.” They both looked at each other before laughing.

“Ok, serious note; what the fuck?”

“Unexpected but it should answer a lot of questions involving Dumbledore.” Tom pointed out and Harry tugged at his hair.

“I cannot believe this, that bastard must have known about this.”

“Most likely,”

“That’s not very good for you.” Harry stated now he was calm, it wasn’t all that bad now he thought about it rationally, Tom looked at him blankly and Harry blamed it on the fact it was the middle of the night.

“If Dumbles new about me then don’t you think he would have known about any others you may or may not have made, I dunno like the diary I put a fang through?” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, the Dark Lord winced.

“Point taken,”

“Damn it,” Harry cursed again.

“Your language is shocking.” Tom told him amused.

“I'm tired, sue me.”

“I am checking on my others soon, this news is rather troublesome.” Harry scoffed.

“He says to his unplanned soul carrier.” Tom rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“You’re not letting this go are you?”

“Not a chance in hell.” Harry grinned and it was then he realised the Dark Lord was shirtless, he couldn’t stop his eyes admiring the view and he unconsciously licked his lips, the man was _fine_. He found himself pushed up against his desk and kissed heatedly, his whole body was on fire as Tom’s hands ran over his skin, and he wanted more. Tom bit his neck and Harry moaned his nails digging in to Tom slightly, the friction was driving him insane and with one last searing kiss the Dark Lord flashed him a smirk and vanished.

“MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD.” Harry all but screamed after him, he heard the man laugh loudly at him and Harry swore up a storm, he slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself down on his bed. He led there for around 10 minutes before he realised he was still burning with lust, Harry pulled himself up and in to a very cold shower, the bastard was returning the favour from earlier. By the time he calmed himself down and redressed it was half 4, Harry groaned and collapsed on the bed, his last thought was that he couldn’t wait until the first week of school.

 

**Sooo, did you like it?**

**Jess***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J. K**

**Warning: Swearing and light slash**

**_Parseltongue_ **

**Chapter 5**

Harry was in an awful mood in the morning, he was up at 6:30 and he was like a bear with a sore head. He was absolutely exhausted and it was showing, he threw on his clothed and stomped down the breakfast blindly grabbing food than smelt appealing.

“Good morning Harry, you look tired.” Narcissa greeted cheerfully and Harry wished she wasn’t.

“Hmm,”

“Ignore him mother; when Harry doesn’t sleep he turns in to a joyous person to be around.” Draco told his mother with a smirk, Harry snarled at him under his breath and jabbed him with his wand, Draco dodged the hex and laughed.

“Did you not sleep last night?” The Dark Lord asked sweeping in, Harry glared at the man who smirked as he sat down, Harry glowered before gaining a glint in his eye, he was leaving tomorrow might as well make the man want him even more for the next time he saw him. He wolfed down his food and disappeared from the table, Harry went to his bedroom and changed his clothes, he pulled on the tightest black skinny jeans he owned, a skin tight white top and some coal black shin high boots tied loosely, he ran his hand through his hair messing it slightly and he bit his lip giving them a bruised look, Harry smirked in to the mirror; he looked good. Harry picked up his black leather jacket and the eyes and ears parchment and left the room, he followed his scar to where the Dark Lord was, the man was in his study which Harry knocked on. He was told to enter and smirked before blanking his face and walking in to the study, the Dark Lord was working over something and he glanced up to see Harry, the man looked back down before his head snapped up to Harry and the teen withheld his smirk and the crimson eyes darkened.

“I decided as I was leaving tomorrow I would show you my aids today.” He told him lightly inviting himself to sit down; Harry kicked his legs over the arm of the chair tilting his head slightly.

“Oh?”

"Yes, they are rather impressive, the twins are amazing when there given a task they deem worthy of there attention." Harry said with a shrug, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and Harry pulled out the parchments and placed them on the desk, he touched them each with his wand and the welcome massage appeared _Welcome Snake to the Burrow/HQ_. Harry activated them with the passwords and watched as they opened in map form of the burrow and HQ, the Burrow was empty as they were all at HQ and it looked as if a meeting was taking place.

"These are good," The Dark Lord murmured looking at the maps with interest, Harry grinned.

"Wanna see what makes them really interesting?" Harry asked rhetorically, he tapped the HQ map and muttered the eyes and ears password, it altered to a birds eye view and he zoomed in to the kitchen where the Order were sat around the table waiting for Dumbledore, Harry chanced a glance at Tom who was gazing at the map with glowing eyes.

"Now this is impressive."

"I do try." Harry placed his wand on the side of the map and dragged it upward, they could now hear exactly what was being said, the Dark Lord blinked.

"You say you created these?" He asked watching the order discussing what Dumbledore may want to speak about.

"Yes, I have the marauders map which my father and his friends created to help them get about the castle without being seen. We based the idea off of that but I've explored the castle more than they did and we found more passageways and hidden rooms, so we created a new map. I had the idea that it would be good if we could actually see and hear what was going on in a corridor and Swift had the idea of using listening charms placed secretly on the portraits whilst myself and the twins created a viewing charm, rather than a device which had already been made, to be merged with the listening charms. Paws, who takes arithmancy and runes, linked the spells throughout the entire castle to our new map and placed the correct spells to the correctly drawn corridor. Then on places where there were no portraits like the chamber and the newly discovered hidden places we carved stabalising runes to lock them in place before linking them to everything else.” Harry explained and the Dark Lord looked impressed.

“That must have taken the best part of the year.” Harry nodded.

“Especially with the obliviates, looking back now we probably could have done it in half the time we did. The twins obviously made good time without the hindrance of Dumbledore.” Just then headmaster floo’d in to HQ and the room when silent, Harry activated the recording charm as the meeting began.

_Thank you all for coming so swiftly,_ Dumbledore began in his usual grandfatherly fashion, as one Tom and Harry sneered.

_I have had some disturbing news from Aribella about Harry._ The order broke out in muttered and whispers, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh look, I'm famous.” Tom smirked at the scathing tone.

_I do not believe it is anything to worry about at the current time, however tomorrow I wish for Alastair and Remus to go and check on him_. Harry's eyes widened and he cursed.

“What?”

“Remus is a werewolf, he will smell I haven’t been there for a month and because he is currently locked under layers of obliviates himself he will tell them.” Harry told him thinking of a way to relieve the situation, he summoned a sheet of parchment ignoring the raised eyebrow and quickly scrawled a note.

 

_Moony,_

_Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow, it is in your best interest and mine._

Harry hoped that for once the man listened to his werewolf which is why he signed it ‘cub’ instead of his name, Harry then proceeded to rub the parchment down his face and licked it to seal it so it was drenched in his scent, Tom was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

“What! I said he was werewolf, how else am I going to get him to understand unless the letter reeks of his cubs scent?” Harry pointed out.

“That was odd.” Tom informed him and Harry rolled his eyes, he called Dobby and told the elf only to give the letter to Remus when the man was completely alone. They went back to watching the meeting where they were speaking of the Dark Lord’s movements and how he had been quiet, Harry smirked at that, the man had distractions. When Dumbledore left the rest of the order diminished each speaking about a number of things but nothing of interest, Harry turned the volume down and cleared the map, he sat back with a small smirk.

"Quite handy I would say." Harry commented lightly and the Dark Lord hummed in agreement.

"It is a very impressive piece of magic especially the viewing charms you created."

“I know,” Harry cast a tempus and blinked, it was almost lunch.

“Wow, time moves fast.” He muttered getting up and stretching, he felt his t-shirt ride up revealing flawless pale flesh, and he could practically feel the eyes raking him.

“I’m going to eat, I don’t fancy having to charm Narcissa again, I don’t think it will work all that well.” Harry said and Tom chuckled.

“As impressive and original as that was, I do not believe it will work again.”

“Ah well, at least I'm probably one of the only ones who can say they’ve made Narcissa Malfoy blush.” Harry shrugged and left the room, he ate a quick lunch before tracking Draco down in his room.

“Sorry about last night, Draco,” Harry said walking in to the room, he wasn’t surprised to see the blonde preening his looks, he sat down in the sofa.

“S’alright,” He muttered distractedly and Harry’s eyebrows rose, the ever perfect Malfoy just slurred a word, Harry jabbed him with a stinging hex making him yelp.

“Oh, Harry, sorry, didn’t see you there.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I was trying to apologise for last night but you missed it.” this time Draco rolled his eyes.

“I was more interested in the scream of insults just when I was nearly asleep.” Draco said dryly and Harry smirked.

“Do you really want to know?” Harry challenged and Draco looked at him before shaking his head.

“No, I really, really, really don’t.”

“Come on, I wanna go flying before I'm forced back in to my masks.” Harry sighed but then grinned, “Wronski Feint here I come.” Draco matched his grin and they both ran to the Quidditch pitch, as soon as he was in the air everything left Harry, everything was forgotten it was just him and the freedom of the air.

“Race you,” Draco yelled and Harry smirked, he pointed his broom in to a nose dive and plummeted to the earth, the ground was coming up alarmingly fast and at the very last possible second he yanked up the handle and his knees scrapped the grass before he spiralled off, he jumped of the broom with bright eyes.

“Its official, you’re trying to kill both me and yourself.” Draco landed next to him and punched him in the arm.

“Obviously not enough,” Harry replied dryly and received another punch, they traipsed in and played chess until Harry got bored with losing after the 6th time.

“I have never seen someone so bad at chess.” Draco said with a laugh, Harry scowled.

“I suck at strategy, play Swift and have your ass handed to you, he’s my chess player.”

“I'm not stupid enough to play him, I would lose worse than you just did.”

“Screw you Malfoy.” Harry growled and left to the sound of Draco’s laughs, he went to the library to do one last check to make sure he had copied all the books, the Malfoy library was impressive but his own was better with all the books he had acquired. Harry scoured the room but found nothing until he did a ward and spell check, he found a repellent and some serious wards in the back corner of the library and went to investigate, they were layered over something he couldn’t see. Harry smirked and began to unpick the wards just enough so he could slip though without Lucius knowing, it took a while as the Malfoy lord obviously didn’t want anyone getting passed them and had laid many faux pars.

After half an hour of intricate picking Harry had a gap be could slip around and went through; he hit a gold mine. There was a door that led to a dark room with around a hundred rare priceless books and scrolls, Paws would be salivating if she saw this and Harry was close, he began coping them carefully making sure not to damage the old texts, some were for Malfoy eyes only but with the coping charm he overrode the blood magic turning it in to a ordinary book; he loved magic. Harry hadn’t been able to do the same with the Black library yet and the Peverell library was in the vault, the Gryffindor books were somewhere in the castle like Slytherin’s and the Potter library was done, he didn’t know how long he was sat their but when he had copied everything there was 3 minutes until he was expected at dinner. With a few choice curses he shrunk his copies and slipped back out through the wards careful to replace them as before, he sprinted to the dining room and fell around the corner just in time slipping a little with the momentum, the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow and Harry smirked.

“Good evening Harry, you look dusty.” Narcissa greeted with a pointed look, Harry waved a hand to remove the dust and sat down.

“Is there any reason you were dusty?”

“Library,” He explained with a shrug, he had to keep the smirk from his face as Lucius stiffened slightly before dismissing the thought, the man underestimated him or put to much confidence in his wards; both Harry assumed. His final dinner at the Malfoy's was a pleasant affair, the house elves had outdone themselves with the food and it was relaxing, a stark contrast to what was approaching. After dinner Harry followed Tom out as the man had caught his eye to come, they went to the study and Harry kicked his legs over the arm with a sigh.

“The real reason you arrived dusty?” Harry grinned.

“Why, its almost like you don’t believe me Tom?”

“I wonder why?” was the bone dry reply he received.

“I wasn’t lying, I just wasn’t in the part of the library meant for others outside the Malfoy family.” an elegant brow rose in silent question.

“Have you been to the back corner of the library, where the windows stop?”   
“No, I haven’t needed to, most of the books there I have in my own collection.” He motioned to the shelves in the study where there was obviously a spell around them so they could hold more.

“Well in that deep corner I found an unusual amount of wards and I was wondering what could dear Lucius want to hide in a library? So obviously I had to see what was there.” Harry began,

“Indeed,”

“Imagine my surprise when I discovered hundreds of priceless scrolls and books, some for Malfoy eye’s only.”

“Oh,”

“Yes, now I thought it was rather selfish for Lucius to hide these books, I mean, yes most of them are Malfoy legacy but there really isn’t any harm in sharing.” Tom was starting to look amused and Harry smirked, he pulled out the stacks of books and scrolls and placed them on the desk.

“So I decided to make them available to other curious eyes.”

“Even the Malfoy books?”

“I didn’t think it was fare to keep knowledge locked in to ones blood.” Harry stated seriously.

“Copying spell?”

“The chamber was very helpful,”

“It has that quality, you are using a parcel copying charm to override the blood scribe also.”

“Yes, I found a book which was possibly the best thing I have ever found, the spells it contained were immense. I have yet to finish it but even so far it has helped a great deal.” The Dark Lord waved his hand and a book landed on the desk, Harry looked at it and nodded.

“That would be the book,”

“I did find it a brilliant book, I believe it was written by Salazar himself.”

“Wouldn’t be too much of a surprise, the man was said to be a genius. I have yet to find the Gryffindor chambers, if Slytherin’s are anything to go by then the Gryffindor ones will be interesting in the least.”

“True, you can look in the school year, I'm sure you will find time.” Tom said and Harry nodded.

“We were searching before but due to some unexpected circumstances we were withheld from completing the task.” Harry’s eyes narrowed at the reminder of what Dumbledore had done, the man was going to suffer when the time came.

“Ah the _head chicken,_ as you so quaintly put it.” Harry had to grin at that.

“It was nicely put if I do say so myself.” Tom rolled his eyes, Harry got to his feet and sighed again.

“I have to now charm everything I own before I return to the delightful company of the order and school.” Harry grumbled.

“It is to be advised, you do have a lot of secrets.”

“Ugh, I know,” He moaned and left, in his room it still looked a mess from where he had thrown his books everywhere the night before, he couldn’t be bothered to clear it up so he just put the newly copied in the compartment and began charming everything that would be on show to look as it did before and when he was done he showered and led on his bed watching the maps until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry wasn't happy on the morning when he was set to leave, he stalked in to the dining room grumbling to himself and threw himself in to his chair; he really wasn't looking forward to having to keep up a constant act.

"You must eat full meal; I don't trust that order not to spike all your food Harry." Narcissa said and Harry smiled a bit, she was ever the mother.

"I will," the meal was silent which was unusual and Harry could feel the tension, finally Tom asked the question.

"When are you leaving?" Harry was pleased to note that no matter how much he tried the Dark Lord could not hide the fact he wasn't happy about Harry leaving, although Harry would probably see him every week when term started.

"Around lunch, I have yet to clean up after that _incident_." Here Harry threw the man a look to which Tom looked a little sheepish.

"Ah yes," he cleared his throat, "You haven't forgotten I see." Harry scoffed.

"Not likely, anyway I have yet to clear up and my room looks like something exploded in there. I'll eat here and-," Harry abruptly stopped talking staring in to space.

"Clear," he murmured much to the confusions of the rest of the table. Before anyone could question his stability, purple flaming letters appeared writing them selves where Harry was staring.

_Cornered, LR, their coming_

Harry blinked,

"Received," he muttered and the words disappeared.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco burst out and Harry blinked again.

"I believe Swift and Paws couldn't send me a message the normal way so they used that as a last resort, the order are on their way to get me apparently." Harry told him with a shrug then it seemed to click in his own mind.

"Oh shit," he cursed and bolted from the room, Harry threw open his door and began throwing books in to his open trunk, he would sort them out another time they just had to be sealed away. He also sealed away his nice clothes and pulled out his hand-me-downs and Gryffindor cloak, once he was changed and everything packed in record time he ran back downstairs pulling on some trainers as he went trying his best not to cringe. The Malfoys and the Dark Lord were in the lounge when he had finally got his trainers on, Harry began waving his wand his intricate patterns weaving his glamours around him, his features softened and his eyes dulled, the silky raven locks changed in to dead looking flyaway hair and his stature shrunk falling in to the famous Harry Potter he was to the rest of the world; he grimaced and paled his skin to a sickly colour, for a final touch he make himself unhealthily thin like he usually was when returning from the Dursley's. The Malfoys were looking at him in shock and Tom in slight distaste, not that he blamed him Harry looked awful.

"Glasses," Draco told him and Harry nodded conjuring the usual ugly glasses placing them in his face.

"Run through?" The blonde scion asked with a grin and Harry smirked even if it looked misplaced.

"Of course,"

"Harry, my dear boy, what happened." Draco asked in a scarily good impression of Dumbledore's kind grandfatherly voice. Before their eyes Harry's whole demeanour changed, he held himself slumped and submissive shaking slightly, his eyes wide and pleading filled with tears but with an odd glazed look, when he spoke Narcissa gasped in shock.

"I-I-I don't know headmaster," he shook his head furiously, his voice no longer the smooth cool tones, it was weak, small and shaky. Harry curled in to himself and carried on speaking.

"A-aunt Petunia sent me out for sh-shopping and when I got back the door was open. I went inside and i-i-it was a mess, blood everywhere and they were just led there." Harry was crying now looking at 'Dumbledore' begging for him to understand.

"Th-they were dead but I tried, I did, I-I had to try, there’re my family a-and now their gone. I- wha- its-" Harry swayed before collapsing in balls of tears.

"It's ok my boy," Draco chimed and Harry got himself under control slightly, his shoulders were still shaking but the sobs had stopped.

"It's my fault," he said in a dead sort of voice, "There dead because of me, I killed my only family."

"This is not your fault Harry, you did your best. You can understand why it is unsafe for you to continue your friendships with the Weasley's and Miss Granger."

"Of course headmaster," Harry answered hollowly, "Keep them away from me, it's too dangerous."

"I'll let you rest," Harry looked up at Draco with a smirk, he had stopped shaking and crying, the blonde laughed and motioned around the lounge, both Malfoy elders were gaping at him and Tom was blinking in a state of shock.

"And that is the golden boy mask." Harry told them with a grin, he pulled himself up.

"How-, what-," Harry patted himself on the back; he had made Lucius Malfoy speechless.

"That was something else." Narcissa made up for it.

"I know I'm good." Harry shrugged and snapped his fingers.

"Do you have the blood?" Kreacher handed him a phial of muggle blood and disappeared with a crack, Harry ran it over his hands smearing it on his face and hair, he rubbed some down his shirt and vanished the phial.

"Finished, now I have to leave, I'll contact you about the goblins." Tom smirked in a way that raised questions in Harry's mind but he didn't have time to ask them which the man knew.

"I hate you." Harry muttered to him and apperated away forgetting he wasn't supposed to do that, landing in an ally he muttered an apology to Lucius and began stumbling his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry fell in and rushed up to the bar tugging his trunk making it look heavy even though it had a feather light charm on it, he immediately caught a few peoples attention being covered in blood and Tom the barman looked up.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" He gasped.

"I need a room, please," Harry begged desperately and the bar man nodded hurriedly.

"Room 10," he ushered the 'panicking' teen up the stairs and in to the room, Harry began pacing furiously muttering to himself and wringing his bloody hand.

"Shall I call the headmaster?" Tom asked him unsure and Harry nodded quickly.

"Please, I need him." Harry hopped the bar man repeated those words to Dumbledore; it would make the man watch him less. Not ten minutes passed before there was a knock at the door and Albus Dumbledore swept in, in ghastly orange robes, Harry questioned the mans sanity.

"Harry, my boy, what happened." Harry had to forcefully bite back the laugh because of those words, Draco's interpretation of Dumbledore was spot on. Harry's acting was perfect, he did the exactly the same as in Malfoy Manor and Dumbledore lapped it up comforting him when he broke in to sobs.

"You have been through a great ordeal but you are safe now Harry, just rest. Tom has said it's ok for you to stay here until school begins in two days. I only ask you don't leave the pub." Harry nodded gratefully, he hadn't expected anything else.

"Thank you sir," Harry told him in a grateful voice with his head bowed, "I was just so scared." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"I will see you on September 1st, after the feast if you could wait behind you will be escorted to your rooms." Dumbledore told him before leaving, Harry stayed rooted to the spot until he could no longer feel the headmaster or his magic, he then swept the room for spells and surprisingly found none, not even hidden ones, only then did he relax and let out a groan he had been holding in. In all honestly he didn't mind staying in the room until school, he didn't want to deal with the attention he was going to receive from the public after the scandal at the ministry, they were calling him the chosen one now something that had actually made the Dark Lord laugh, it had scared all the Malfoy's out of their wits much to Harry's amusement. He decided against dropping his glamours no matter how much he wanted too, he did jot down a note to Swift and Paws to say he arrived safely and he wrote to Manic and Panic congratulating them on whatever they did.

Harry led back on the bed and read, he ordered lunch making sure to check it before eating and went back to his book, he had found a perfect shield to place on himself that would protect him and his friends, it was a parcel spell and would save them from all obliviate attacks, compulsions and even the imperious, it didn’t counter potions but they were working on that. It was a shame he couldn’t practice it before the train tomorrow, he made a note of it though and continued reading, Tom knocked and reminded him of dinner and Harry was shocked the day went that quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Remus Lupin was a strong man. He had been bitten by a werewolf at a young age and survive, he endured the monthly transformations with and without the wolfsbane potion, he fought hard in the first war for the light despite he himself being a dark creature, he got through the pain of losing two of his best friends, his cub and the thought of the man he loved betraying him in the worse possible way.

He had also got through the shock of discovering that Sirius had been framed and he had the joy of being reunited with his love and seeing and teaching his cub, he managed through the shock and horror of discovering the person responsible for his best friend’s death had returned from the supposed death and had nearly killed his cub but this time he didn’t know if he was strong enough to get through the latest blow.

Sirius, his friend, his love, was dead.

In the battle of the ministry, where Harry had been tricked by Voldemort in to retrieving the prophecy, Sirius had fallen through the veil thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus Lupin was a strong man but there were only so many things one can take. He had spent the time since the incident in a zombie like state, he was so oblivious he didn’t even feel the pain of the transformation that month but he remembered howling for someone who would never return to him. Remus truly believed the only thing stopping himself from jumping through the veil to be with his family and love was his cub. Harry, sweet, strong, powerful and smart, Harry. The boy was alone and Remus couldn’t leave him out of his own selfishness; not for his own needs.

Although Remus was in a zombie like state Moony wasn’t and he could feel something in the air so he kept his sense alert at all times, he noted that there was a lot of talk about his cub and how he had been separated from his pack, Moony didn’t like that. Remus dragged himself to the emergency order meeting and sat in the back corner waiting for Dumbledore, he owed a lot to the headmaster but there was something missing and Remus couldn’t put his finger on it. He didn’t care much to what Dumbledore was saying until Harry’s name was mentioned, Remus’ attention was full on for the first time in a month as Dumbledore explained that their may be something wrong with his cub, the urge to growl had to be fought down hard.

“I want Alistair and Remus to go and check on him tomorrow.” Remus nodded immediately, he had to make sure his cub was as safe as possible with those awful people. He went straight back to where he was sat starring at the wall after the meeting, Remus jumped a mile when a house elf, that wasn’t Kreacher, popped in dressed in a neat suit.

“Dobby has letter for Mr Moony,” he squeaked handing over some rolled up parchment and popping away, the first thing both Remus and Moony noticed was the letter reeked of his cub, he all but ripped it open.

_Moony,_

_Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow, it’s in your best interest and mine._

It was from Harry, but how did Harry know what was happening tomorrow? What wouldn’t he smell tomorrow and why would he mention scent? Remus was confused but as it was from his cub, who he would protect with his own life, he would listen and hopefully tomorrow he would understand more but for now he had wall to stare at. In the morning he went with Mad eye to number 4 Privet Drive and immediately knew something was wrong, the door was open and everything was too silent, they moved swiftly and froze at the sight. Blood was the current décor in the house and the three Dursley’s were clearly dead after some torture Remus noted with disinterest, they swept the house for signs of magic but came up clear meaning it was a muggle attack, a vicious one, but a muggle one.

Remus took a deep breath, he didn’t want to panic because Harry wasn’t here but it was hard not too, it was then he realised he couldn’t smell any traced of Harry at all, the teen would have had to been constantly away from the house for about a month for that to happen, he was about to mention that fact to Moody when he froze remembering the letter from Harry yesterday. ‘Do not mention what you do not smell tomorrow’ it had stated, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to smell him when they came here, how the teen knew they were coming Remus had no clue but Harry had a lot of secrets.

Going solely on what his instincts were telling him, Remus stayed quiet and continued to scan the house with Moody until the ex auror had deemed it ok to leave, they rushed back to HQ to alert the order that Harry was missing. The news had caused uproar and in the panic Remus was sure he was the only one who noticed the smirks exchanged between Ron and Hermione and he was sure that he was the only one who noticed the look of complete concentration on the witch’s face as she chanted quickly under her breath; he wouldn’t mention it. Moony wasn’t the only one who could feel it now, Remus could feel the change in the air and he couldn’t help but believe it would change everything. Remus Lupin was a strong man and he would get through whatever was coming as long as his cub was safe.

 

* * *

 

 

On September 1st Harry was practically buzzing to get out of the grubby pub, turned out there was only so much he could read before needing to see the light of day and 3 full days was enough for him. He donned his Gryffindor cloak and left the room, unfortunately he wasn’t prepared for the mob of reporters that had found out where he was staying, he ducked and ran for his life back up the stairs, there was no way in hell he was getting through them and to the train on time. Tom kindly allowed him to floo to the platform where, thankfully, there were no reporters just curious kids and their parents.

Harry hurried on to the train discreetly nodding to the Malfoys as he passed, he found a compartment near the back and settled for a silent journey, it was too risky for Ron or Hermione to chance a pop in just in case anyone saw. Harry saw them out of the window with their own glamours in place and looking flushed, he chuckled quietly, he could tell they hated it as much as he did and for that he was thankful for, his friends were the best anyone could have, the things they had been through and still they were stuck together like glue; nothing would change that; ever. The whistle blew and there was a rush for everyone to get on the train before it pulled away, Harry sat back with a sigh, this was it, he just knew this year would change the entire wizarding world and he would be in the centre of it, surprisingly Harry couldn’t wait. As he was read out Harry led back with his eyes closed letting the clicks of the train soothe him in to a light doze.

Around an hour in to the journey Harry awoke to hear someone entering his compartment, he was up with a wand to their throat within a second, Harry released a sigh when he registered it was only Luna.

“I'm sorry, I should know better.” She told him seriously gracefully sitting down on the bench across from him, Harry gave a sharp nod.

“You should.” He felt no need to hide around Luna as she wasn’t hiding around him.

“I believe I could be of some help to you.” Luna stated and Harry smirked, he loved this Luna, crazy Luna was great for laughs but the true Luna Lovegood was something to be admired, she reminded him slightly of Narcissa.

“I know you can which is why you are still here with your memories in tact, I have no doubt that you are powerful, you would never betray me and being yourself you probably know what's going on anyway.” Harry added the last part with a grin, Luna returned the grin.

“Of course, did have fun playing games Harry?” She asked lightly and Harry chuckled.

“Most definitely Luna,” She shook her head and sat back, they fell in to a comfortable silence which Harry enjoyed, human company wasn’t something he craved in general but he did like to be around certain people.

“Do you have any other solely trusted?” She questioned out of the blue, the trolley had came and gone and Harry was sucking on a blood pop as was she.

“Swift, Paws and Bleach currently in the school, I cannot give a veritable opinion on others as I have to get reacquainted with everything.”

“Out of school?” Harry smirked.

“Many but at the same time few.” He replied evasively, his flaky answer was lucky because the compartment door slid open to reveal Ginny Weasley, it took all of his control not to retch or curse her and Luna seemed to know by her covered smile.

“Oh Harry, here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried.” She simpered and Harry bit his tongue in effort to stop the scathing reply, he shifted uncomfortably sagging a little.

“Sorry Ginny, just-just preoccupied you know?” He said with a small weak smile, she positively beamed at him.

“Of course I understand, I just thought I would say hello and to say I'm here if you need anything.” She was obviously trying to sound sympathetic but it was bad, she left with what Harry supposed was a sultry smile towards him and that was it, Luna shut the door and warded it before bursting out laughing, Harry allowed the disgusted look to come to his face as she rolled with laughter.

“Oh Merlin,” She gasped clutching her sides, Harry glowered at her but she didn’t stop.

“That was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen.”

“I have to deal with that this year.” Harry groaned in self pity, Luna patted his head in mock sympathy.

“Poor baby, you will have to see a friend to cheer you up.” She gave him a knowing look and he smirked.

“I do not know what you speak of Miss Lovegood.” The announcement sounded telling them they were nearly there, Luna came in her robes and Harry just flicked his wand to change his clothes. They got out of the train and managed to get a carriage together without being noticed, somehow Draco slipped away from his friends to get in to their carriage so he could speak to them.

“Potter,”

“She’s fine,” Harry waved him off and Draco allowed a smile.

“I thought so but you cannot be too sure with who is pulling the strings,” He said and Harry nodded, “Two things, I want to see the actual memory and I have a message.”

“You can see the memory when we have everything in my rooms sorted, what's the message and who’s it from?” Harry was curious to who needed to send him a message through the Malfoy scion.

“How many people would send a message through me prat,” the blonde rolled his eyes and Harry admitted he did have a point.

“So what does he want?”

“I've been told to tell you; do not choke.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s it; Do not choke. I'm confused too but that was it, he seemed rather _amused_ about something. You’re a bad influence, he laughed, the Dark Lord actually laughed because of you and Harry I am not ashamed to admit I was terrified.” Draco said it so seriously that Harry cracked up, the blonde was ever the dramatic.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Harry got out between laughs.

“Harry, how many times have you heard of a Dark Lord laugh?” it was meant to be a rhetorical question but the raven head answered anyway.

“Quite a few actually, he has a rather wicked sense of humour.” Draco and this time Luna looked at him as if he had completely lost it.

“What?”

“Yo-, never mind, just do not choke, whatever that means.” Draco left with one last roll of his eyes, they were at school now and Harry mentally prepared himself, he slipped in to the golden boy mask easily as he exited noting Luna slipping away without notice. The great hall was as grand as ever but he kept his head down as he walked quickly to the end of the Gryffindor table, when he was seated his eyes did the usual sweep of the staff table, he was looking for the new defence teacher when he suddenly understood the message Draco had given him. Harry began violently choking on air in utter disbelief; it was simply not possible he thought sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. Harry would recognise that arrogant smirk anywhere, on any face, the Dark Lord was sitting, rather grandly if Harry were to point out, in the defence Professors seat, the man had gotten _himself_ appointed as the DADA teacher by Dumbledore.

Harry’s mind was completely blank with shock, how in Merlin’s name Tom pulled this off he had absolutely no idea, Harry wanted to break down in hysterics about the irony and then scream about the completely insane idea. He chanced a look at the table again to find Tom, in his disguise of light sandy hair, silver blue eyes, less sharp features and yet still managed to look devilishly handsome at the same time, looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, there was a promise in that smirk that sent a shiver down Harry’s spine for very good reasons. One thing Harry was sure about; the man was a complete bastard. He glanced up the table and spotted Ron and Hermione sat a distance up from him, he caught Ron's eye to make sure he had his attention before turning away. Harry rubbed his arm where the basilisk had bit him in second year casually looking around the hall, he then tapped his head making it look like an itch, finally he drummed his hand on the table and withheld a smirk when Ron immediately turned to Hermione muttering in her ear, they both turned to look casually at the head table and Harry knew they had seen what he wanted by the stiffening of their shoulders. In the same casual manor they turned away, he could clearly see the same thing in their eyes as he was thinking; what the fuck.

The great hall doors swung open and the first years walked in led my McGonagall, Harry tuned out the sorting because he honestly didn’t care and instead turned to scour the hall, he felt two sets of eyes on him and he knew exactly who they were so he ignored them. The sorting finished and the headmaster rose to his feet, Harry kept his face relatively blank but admiring when he looked up at the man.

“Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” The mans arms were open as if he wanted nothing better than to hug all of the students, Harry cringed at the thought.

“A few start of term notices before we get befuddled by out excellent feast.” He announced cheerfully, “You will have noticed, of course, that Professor Umbridge is no longer with us.” A huge cheer erupted from the entire hall even they Slytherins were on their feet with many of the staff, Harry grinned as Tom blinked, he did say Umbridge was hated.

“Yes, I am sure she will be missed,” Harry covered his snort, “Which is why is am please to announce the new defence teacher Professor Drield.” Tom rose elegantly with a nod and there was rather enthusiastic applause, mainly from then female population, and he sat back down, Harry mentally scoffed at any of them catching his attention while he was around then he blinked at that; where had that come from? Then he realised the name Dumbledore had used and rolled his eyes, the man was really fond of his anagrams.

“And on a more subdued note I would like to remind everyone that while inside these halls you are safe, there is a war raging outside so I implore you to take your studies seriously in these dark times.” It took everything that Harry was to brutally crush the hysterical laughter that wanted to spill out, he locked his jaw firmly and ducked his head so no one saw the glowing hilarity in his eyes, they had the Dark Lord sat at the table and they were worried about the outside world.

“Now, I do not want to keep you from your food any longer; let the feast begin.” The tabled erupted in food but Harry wasn’t interested, he was still in slight shock in finding out the Dark Lord sat at the head table, he picked at his food like he usually did after coming back from the Dursley's and stayed silent. The feast seemed to last forever and Harry was starting to get impatient when the last of the pudding disappeared, Dumbledore rose again to give the usual notices and dismissed them, there was a mass of scraping of benches and people flooded for the doors. Harry stepped back and walked toward the head table where Dumbledore was stood waiting for him and when the last of the students had disappeared the head master turned to Harry.

“I've placed you on the same floor as the Defence classroom because I've asked Professor Drield to tutor your privately.” Harry internally scoffed at the irony and blinked a few times before nodded tentatively.

“Ok sir,” He answered quietly, he could practically few the Dark Lord’s amusement.

“Now, the rooms are yours so you can do what you wish within reason and if you have any more dreams I want you to come straight to me. I don’t think Occlumency would be the best idea.” Harry bit his tongue to stop the snort wanting to escape.

“Yes sir,”

“If you will follow Professor Snape, he will take you to your new accommodation.”

“What?” Harry asked before he could stop himself, Snape sneered at him.

“Sorry,” Harry ducked his head and then cursed in his mind when he actually felt the Dark Lord’s amusement, Snape swept out of the room in his usual billowing style and Harry trailed behind him. As soon as he was free of the hall he straightened himself up and picked up speed, he was muttering himself as he went and he watched with amusement as Snape’s eye began to twitch.

“I cannot believe that bastard,” Harry hissed to himself and Snape span to face him.

“Who in Merlin’s name are you muttering about Potter?” Harry merely raised eyebrow, he went to speak but was beaten to it.

“That would be me Severus,” Tom came in to view with his ever present smirk in place, Snape bowed.

“My Lord,”

“You-, wha-, wh-, ju-, argh!” Harry threw up his hands and glared at the Dark Lord.

“Speechless, it’s a first.”

“You’re such a bastard,” Harry told him, “How are you even here?”

“Through Dumbledore’s lack of judgement,”

Harry shook his head.

“And you thought no warning was necessary?”

“I passed a message through the Malfoy boy.” Tom was looking entirely too cheerful.

“Yes, do not choke. Thanks for that by the way. I still cannot believe you placed yourself here, when I said someone in the ranks I didn’t mean the leader.” Harry pointed out and Tom shrugged, he actually shrugged, it was strange.

“Who else to gather information than myself, besides, Harry Potter needs specialist training to defeat the Dark Lord.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“The thought is looking more appealing.” Harry muttered.

“Ah **_Snake_** , then how could we continue this lovely _game._ ” Harry smirked.

“You have a point,”

“You look strange.” Tom stated and Harry scoffed.

“Coming from the person who emerged from a cauldron looking like half a snake?”

“Touché,”

“At least I don’t have to pick the wards to get to you now I suppose,” Harry gave a long suffering sigh.

“You are entirely too dramatic.”

“HA, hypocrite. Now are you going to allow me to go to bed now?” Harry saw Tom open his mouth for a smart innuendo and cut him off. “Don’t even think about it, we do have company.” Harry had just remembered Snape was still there, Tom blinked and turned to Snape.

“Ah yes,” Harry snickered at him getting distracted knowing it would have been worse without the glamours, Tom glared at him. “I will escort him from here.” Tom dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Of course My Lord,” Snape’s black eyes were glittering in confusion as he turned and left, Harry rolled his eyes and carried on down the corridor.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Yep, there’s only one place on the defence corridor for private rooms.” Harry stopped looking at a portrait with a grim, a wolf, a stag and a lily, Harry hissed venomously.

“I’m gunna kill him,” Harry snarled placing his hand on the portrait and sent a pulse of magic through it and it swung open. Harry stalked in and immediately swept the room for spelled, there were quite a few and Harry snarled to himself.

“Great lady if you could?” He asked quietly and was surrounded by a warm comforting feeling before it vanished and Harry smirked, he ran the test again and the room was clear and protected.

“The castle likes you,”

“Yes, she called to me and has helped me out of a few situations.” Harry waved his wand and let his glamours melt away, he waved his wand to switch his clothes and then he finally looked around. He was stood in a reasonably sized living room but the décor was not for him, it was awful shaded of red and gold, he sighed.

“Greens, blues and black if you would?” He asked again and the room changed before their eyes, the walls were different shaded of green and black with a deep blue carpet that was very soft, the furniture was black leather and the fireplace changed in to dark wood. 

“Much better,” Harry sighed and flopped down on the sofa face down much to the Dark Lord’s amusement.

“I still hate you by the way.”

“Yes,” Harry pulled himself up with effort.

“This makes things easier with you on the staff,” it sounded weird for him to even say, “Dumbledore doesn’t suspect anything and Moony kept his word and didn’t mention my scent not being present, he will obviously ask you a lot of questions because of you privately tutoring me, I still cannot believe I got handed over to the Dark Lord.” Tom chuckled.

“I does make watching Dumbledore easier and it does make for a rather amusing turn of events when he his giving me hours with you alone to do anything as I please.” His voice turned seductive and Harry shivered.

“Hmm, I wonder what could happen in those hours?” Harry questioned innocently tilting his head to the side, he rose slowly walking over to where the Dark Lord was sat gracefully and began to circle the chair lightly running a finger across the pale skin of his neck.

“You wouldn’t be thinking about doing anything inappropriate to your new student, would you Professor?” Harry smirked when the silver blue eyes bled crimson and the rest of the glamour fell away, he definitely preferred the man like this.

“Because I can be a good student,” Harry continued, “Such a good student.” He wasn’t all that surprised to be pulled in to a searing kiss, he was straddling the man and again his hand had found their way in to the dark hair.

“I could issue detention,” Tom murmured lowly as his bit Harry’s neck, the teen hummed, “To _punish_ you,” Harry’s grip tightened considerably and he sucked in a sharp breath, in retaliation he rolled his hips and Tom hissed before claiming his lips again much more rough this time, Harry knew the man wouldn’t wait much longer. The teen pulled himself up with a smirk at the dark crimson eyes watching him, he stepped back as the Dark Lord rose gracefully.

“I will have you at my side,” was his last words before leaving and as Harry trudged up to his room he couldn’t help but agree.

  **XD**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Lies and Deceit and Hidden Personas,**

**_Parseltongue_ **

**Chapter 6**

 

Of course he would have potions first day back Harry thought grumpily; they always seemed to have potions on a damn Monday. He ate his breakfast silently contemplating his behaviour in the next lesson; everyone would obviously know he could brew or he wouldn't be in the class but if he should show the ease to which he could brew. They had not discussed their actual class work in the meeting, Harry decided to perform so he was one place under Hermione minus defence, where the top spot was his by a long shot, he was expected to excel at defence and as he was being tutored Dumbledore would expect him to be good.

Snape wasn’t likely to speak to Dumbledore with the Dark Lord watching him so closely, another bonus of having Tom in the school he supposed. He was disappointed, he didn’t have a lesson with Tom until tomorrow and he was actually looking forward to see the man teaching. With a sigh, he pulled himself up to go to potions, Harry was hoping Snape paired him with Draco out of spite like he usually did, that way he could have a decent conversation. The route to the Dungeons was the same as usual, dark and damp, he arrived first out of the potions classroom but that didn’t last long when the Slytherins arrived, only Malfoy, Nott and Zabini made the class, he nodded to Malfoy with a smirk and the blonde returned it.

Harry wasn’t surprised to see only Ron, Hermione and Dean coming down from the Gryffindors, only no one from Hufflepuff, and Padma from Ravenclaw. Snape threw open the door in his usual fashion and ordered them in, Harry immediately went to the back of the classroom and sat down, the register was called and Snape stood at the front.

“This year you will be working with a partner, this person will be for the entire year and any complaints you can leave.” Here Snape looked at him and Harry was tempted to roll his eyes, it was obvious who he was going to be with.

“Weasley and Nott, Granger and Zabini, Thomas and Patil, Malfoy and Potter, pair up now.” Harry threw a pointed look at Malfoy stating he was not moving and the Malfoy scion rolled his eyes and moved to the back.

“You’re impossible,” He muttered and Harry hid a grin.

“You didn’t expect me to willingly go closer to Snape did you?”

“He is my godfather you know.”

“Yeah, and he hates me. I would offer my godfather up for insult but Dumbledore saw to it that I no longer have one.” Harry pointed out.

“Such a pleasant man,”

“That he is,”

“You will begin with antidotes, come and collect a phial and begin,” Snape barked and there was a scraping of stools.

“I'm guessing we can't just hand him a bezoar?” Harry asked.

“You could but I'm stepping back and watching as he takes that one in.” Draco muttered.

“Ah well,” Harry walked up to the front of the classroom and picked up a potion with a sickly looking yellow potion in, something he noted never to drink no matter what it was.

“Whatcha think, funny looking enough?” Harry questioned handing it over.

“We have to work out what it is, then neutralise it.”

“I know,” Harry waved his hand over the phial, ghostly lettering appeared above; _Decaying Draught._

“There,”

“Where did you learn that spell?”

“Ah, now that is an interesting question, I have one for you, how do you begin neutralising a Decaying Draught?”

“Nicely defected,” Harry grinned, “Well the key elements are Moonstone and Ashwinder eggs.”

“So, crushed unicorn horn, chopped Aconite, Lunar leaves and sliced Asphodol Root?” Harry suggested and Draco nodded, they began preparing the ingredients, the blonde poured the potion in to their cauldron and added the Aconite first, Harry then sprinkled in the unicorn horn while stirring and watched as the potion dulled to a faded orange, next came the Asphodol root in pieces allowing the potion to go purple and finally the 6 Lunar leaves. They kept stirring every 30 seconds letting the potion come to a boil before taking it off the heat, with the final stir it settled on a pleasant rose colour.

“Not bad Malfoy,”

“Same to you Potter,” They bottled up the potion and took up to Snape, the potions master looked at them in surprise.

“Can I help you Mr Malfoy, Potter,”

“Finished,” Harry handed over the potion.

“Well done Mr Malfoy, your influence is clearly productive.” Harry’s eyes flashed.

“I'm pretty sure it was a joint effort.” Harry stated his voice hard.

“Potter your previous performance begs to differ,” Snape sneered and Draco stiffened next to him as Harry’s magic gently leaked out.

“And yet I got an O in my exam, I wonder what was different in the exam compared to the classroom?”

“You insul-,”

“I would advise you not finished that sentence Snape, it’s really not in your best interests.” Harry’s magic was wound tight and his eyes were glowing bright AK through his glamour in the limited light of the dungeons, the raven head threw Snape a warning look and went back to his seat.

“You’re lucky everyone else was too busy on their own work to see or hear that.” Draco muttered.

“He shouldn’t antagonise me, if he had any sense he would leave me alone, especially after last night.”

“What happened last night?”

“He saw me speaking with Tom, and he knows who Tom is so one would think he would have used logic but apparently not, it is, after all, to much to ask by the looks of things.” Harry was the first one out of the door at the end of the lesson, he headed to transfiguration with the other Gryffindors and McGonagall was already there. Harry was actually interested in the lesson, they were learning about animagus’, of course he Swift and Paws already had their forms but it was a good topic to start on, they were working on a project again but this time alone.

“When I call your name I want you to come to the front and I will cast the spell to reveal if you have the ability to become an animagus. If you glow blue you have the ability, if you glow yellow you do not and if you glow red it means you are already an animagus which of course none of you will be.” Harry’s eyes widened slightly and so did Ron and Hermione, they had 2 forms the same as Harry but he had a parcel animagus form too which he found first which gave him the name Snake. Harry was tense when Hermione’s was called, the witch stepped up and as the spell hit Harry nearly dropped his wand when the spell glowed blue, Hermione’s eyes flashed in triumph and sat back down. A sheet of parchment appeared on the desk in front of him,

_Wrap your magic around you._

Harry blinked before hiding a smirk; that was easy, he vanished the sheet and have a short nod as he walked passed on his name; he closed his eyes and wrapped his magic around him in layers.

“Congratulations, Mr Potter,” McGonagall said and Harry allowed a small smile to come forth as he went and sat back down, the rest of the lesson were instructions on what they had to do next so Harry didn’t really pay much attention until they were dismissed. Harry skipped lunch in the great hall and headed down to the kitchens to grab some food, he saw the elves make it so he knew it wasn’t dosed which he was thankful for, he relaxed in the kitchen with a sigh watching the elves work.

“Which elves clean my room on the defence corridor?” He asked suddenly.

“Tis be Flip sir, Flip and Winky.” Harry smirked at that, his elf was smart.

“Winky,” the elf popped to his side with a bow.

“What can Winky be getting Master Harry?”

“I want breakfast every morning at 7:30 made by yourself in your will using only things you have tested to make sure they are not dosed or tampered with although you are not to test them on yourself, test them with magic only. I also want all of my drinks tested to make sure they are clear and if you could ward my room against unwanted nosy people that would be great, nothing unless its mine, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegoods, the twins or Professor Drield’s magical signature is to be allowed in there or allowed access without my knowledge.” He asked her in low tones making sure she was the only one to hear; she nodded and popped away with a bow.

“Thanks for lunch,” He called as he left and made a few elves cry, Harry had a free period next so he went to the library, he has started to copy the books from they library last year and he already had most of them so he only bothered when he saw a book he knew he didn’t already own. He sat down and began Snape’s essay, it wasn’t that hard surprisingly but then he did have all of his memories in tact now. At dinner he sent a message to Ron to meet at the RoR at midnight, he was picking at his food when Ginny sat down next to him.

“Hi Harry,”

“Hullo Ginny,” Harry replied in a small voice, he really didn’t want to deal with this right now, Ginny placed her hand on his leg and he felt his scar begin to prickle; Tom wasn’t happy.

“Are you ok, you seem down.”

“M’fine, just a lot going on,” He shrugged and itched his scar which was beginning to burn, he chanced a look at the staff table to see Tom glaring murderously at Ginny. Harry wanted to smirk at that but refrained from doing so, he got up pushing her hand off.

“I don’t feel so good,” He muttered and left the hall, Harry felt his scar cool slightly as he walked up to his rooms, he nearly yelped when he was pulled in to the defence classroom and his lips were claimed almost immediately as his glamour dropped.

“You don’t like Ginny then,” Harry commented in a slightly breathless voice when he was able to speak again.

“What gave it away?” Was the sarcastic reply he received, Harry smirked slightly.

“Now, now, let’s not get possessive of someone who is not yet theirs.”

The kiss he was given left him questioning why he was waiting until the end of the week, was there any point in waiting really?

“Yet being the indicated word,”

“Is that so?”

“I always get what I want,”

a shudder ripped down Harry’s spine and the teen’s breath caught.

“Then you will have to wait,” Harry murmured in his ear and twisted out of his grip, he waved his wand reapplying his glamour and slipped out of the door, he released a groan as he went to his rooms; the man was impossible.

* * *

 

Harry threw on the cloak and pulled out the ordinary Marauders map, the corridors were clear so he snuck out and darted of to the 7th floor, he spotted Ron and Hermione running on to the same floor as him and he stopped opposite the portrait of the dancing trolls.

“Swift, Paws,” He whispered.

“Here Snake,” Hermione’s voice came from his left and he grinned under the cloak, he walked three times past the blank wall thinking of a room where they wouldn’t be found by anyone and the door appeared, they slipped in and vanished of the man, Harry locked the door just to be safe and took of the cloak just as his friends dropped their disillusions.

“Everything ok?” Harry asked sitting down in one of the arm chairs removing his glamour, they both imitated the notion each with a sigh.

“Yes, but I am already tired of it.” Hermione said and Harry nodded.

“I have to tell you something first,” Hermione looked at him and he frowned, “On the night the eyes and ears arrived Molly dosed your food Paws, you should remember it exploding.” Hermione’s eyes flashed.

“Do you know what she was putting in there?” Harry shook his head but snapped his fingers and Kreacher popped in.

“Do you have the potion you took from Molly Weasley?”

“Kreacher took this from the female blood traitor.” The old house elf croaked handing Harry the phial, he bowed and left with a crack. Harry read the scan from the bottle and his magic whipped out angrily, his hissed and the phial exploded spraying the remainder of the potion everywhere.

“Liquid Imperious,” He hissed and Hermione froze before exploding.

“She did what!”

“That would have had irreversible consequences. One dose too many or too much in one dose would have permanently altered your mind, you would have become a drone.” Harry explained harshly, Molly would be meeting an even more painful end.

“You don’t think they will try again do you?” Hermione asked worried, Ron was clenching and unclenching his fist apparently too angry to speak.

“Winky is watching my food, I can ask Dobby to watch yours.” Just then the little elf popped in.

“Master Harry is wanting Dobby for a job, Dobby is being only too happy to serve.”

“Thank you Dobby, I need you to watch Hermione and Ron’s food for tampering, after what they did at HQ it’s not safe.” Dobby nodded.

“Nasty woman putting bad things in Miss Mione’s food, Dobby will keep them safe sir.” He told them and popped away.

“That’s a relief.”

“They disgust me, my own blood are nasty scheming filth, and I could have been just like them.” Ron snarled.

“But you are not. You have stayed loyal to me and I will always be thankful.” Harry reminded and Ron nodded.

“It just makes me so angry that because of them we have to measure everything we do with precision just to make sure we don’t get cursed, hexed, spelled or dosed by the supposed light side. This is insane, it is only the first day back and it is already becoming a challenge, we have so much work to do and very little time and if we don’t we might as well dig our own graves.”

“I know, which means we have everything to work for.” Harry pointed out and they both nodded.

“Right, my rooms are on the defence corridor-,”

“Straight down from the Dark Lord, seriously Snake what the fuck?” Hermione burst out and Harry shook his head.

“I have no fucking idea Paws. I got a message from Bleach from him stating: do not choke and that was it. How he got himself appointed is beyond me.”

“I thought you discussed school and putting someone from the ranks as DADA.”

“We did and he said he was looking in to it, I knew he had the position filled but I never thought _he_ would be here.”

“The irony is not lost.”

“I know but it gets better, Dumbledore has set up for me to have private tutoring with Professor Drield.” Both their jaws dropped before breaking out in hysterical laughter which Harry joined in.

“You were handed over to the Dark Lord.” Ron gasped.

“Oh Merlin,”

“My reaction, I had to lock my jaw to stop myself from laughing.”

“It makes it easier for us to sneak around, it’s not like our new Professor will tell Dumbledore.” Ron stated after he had calmed down.

“Exactly, I have the castle and Winky protecting my rooms and Tom is down the corridor. We need to get to the chamber before Gringotts so we can contact the bug for the first article and I know just which one I'm sending.” Harry told them with a smirk.

“Your-,”

“Yes. Straight for the heart; literally.” They mirrored his smirks.

“In other news, Ginny is set to make a strange disappearance if she keeps on coming on to me.” Harry said brightly and Hermione quirked her eyebrow.

“We have yet to fall or is there something you’re not telling us?”

“Oh no, we won't fall until Friday at the earliest but I think I might have over done the enticement, I mean if looks could kill Ginny would be dead 3 times over.”

“Snake,” Hermione sighed exasperated but Harry merely grinned.

“I had so much fun.”

“What is to be done about Snape?” Ron questioned and Harry scowled.

“He’s still a prick, he started on me today in potions with the usual scathing comments but I won't take it, I warned him but I doubt he will listen.”

“Most likely not, but with the Dark Lord here I do not think he will be reporting to Dumbledore.”

“He would be foolish to. Snape however, has never been one to use logic to help him.”

“True,” they agreed. Harry cast a tempus and sighed; it was 1:30am.

“Come on, we need sleep and I have it on good authority that our new Professor does not take well to tardiness.”

“I still cannot believe we are going to be taught by the Dark Lord.” Ron muttered as they got up and reapplied their glamours.

“It’s going to be strange.” Hermione agreed.

“And we have a double.”

“Tomorrow will be an interesting day.”

 

* * *

 

  

Harry was slightly groggy when he woke in the morning and he resorted in a shower to wake himself up fully, Winky had his breakfast waiting which he wolfed down before going to the great hall. He picked at his food keeping his head bowed but he stiffened when Ginny sat by him, the girl was already getting to him.

“Are you feeling better today, Harry?” she asked with her hand on his leg again, he shifted so it was removed and nodded.

“A bit, looking forward to defence to see what the new Professor’s like,”

“Hopefully, he won't be like Umbridge.” Harry nearly snorted.

“Hopefully,” he sat the rest of the time in silence and when it was time to leave he went quickly, Harry was the first person outside the defence classroom but was soon followed by Ron and Hermione.

“So weird,” He heard Ron breath and had to contain his laugh.

“The lesson hasn’t even begun yet, you don’t know, he could be a great teacher.” Hermione reasoned equally as quiet.

“Of course I am a great teacher Miss Granger, it is why I got the position over aurors that applied.” Tom’s voice was directly behind her and she squeaked in shock spinning to face him, Harry snickered because he was used to the man’s silent approach.

“I- uh,”

“Back to using the silent approach I see?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, he moved Tom’s attention to him to save his friend who looked as if she was on the verge of collapse.

“It brings me some amusement.”

“Sadist,”

“Did you expect anything other?” Harry rolled his eyes, the rest of the class arrived and Tom motioned them in, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual spots at the front of the class and Tom swept in shutting the door with a wave of his hand. He stood at the front leaning casually against his desk in such an easy manner, he had a small smile on his face as he looked around.

“Your previous teachings have been dysfunctional but anyone here who is here gained an E in their OWL.” Tom began and he held the class’ attention with no effort.

“I will not accept anything but the best effort in my class and if you believe you can get away with slacking then you are sorely mistaken, know now that if I do not find your work satisfactory then you will leave and won't come back.” Everyone knew that it wasn’t just words being spoken, it was a clear warning by the tone.

“Now, I will be leading this class on a practical basis and the theory will be done in your own time. You will receive an essay once a month, I do not see the point in numerous essays for the simple fact, if you chose not to learn the required material then you fail. I will be leading mock duels in this class as well as mock battles for real life situations because in the real world someone will not wait for you to be in the correct duelling stance.” Tom told them, he waved his hand again and pieces of parchment appeared on each desk.

“We will start with mock duels today and the name of the person you shall be facing, wands out and stand against the wall.” Harry looked at his sheet and contained a groan; of course the man would have him give a demonstration. The desks and chairs were vanished with a flick of a wand and a duelling platform appeared in the centre of the room, Tom stepped up and faced them again.

“I am sure by now you all understand the basics of duelling, but to refresh your memory I will give a demonstration, Ah, Mr Potter, why don’t you come and show your classmates how to duel with me.” Harry rolled his eyes but stepped up amongst the mutterings, he faced Tom who had a small smirk on his face.

“Rules, no dark magic and nothing that could cause seriously harm, first to lose their wand.” Harry nodded.

“Miss Granger, if you would.” Hermione stepped up and raised on arm, they bowed and turned walking backwards 7 steps before turning to face each other in stances.

“Go,” as soon as the word was said Hermione jumped down and spells flew, the class gasped at the spectacle before them as they watched Harry Potter duel their professor effortlessly, Harry on the other hand was having a great time, he didn’t raise a shield knowing that Tom would try and have him on the defence and he was using spells that were not usually associated with a duel, Tom was internally chuckling, duelling Harry in a light based duel was amusing, the teen was good at distractions sending inconsequential spells at him followed by actual spells. The duel lasted 20 minutes before Harry slipped and lost his wand, Hermione called it and they bowed before Harry’s wand was returned, the class broke in to applause and Harry flashed a tired grin, using only light magic was surprisingly tiring.

“That is a perfect example of a duel.” Tom waved his wand and the classroom expanded and more duelling platforms appeared.

“I want the winners to the right, the others go to the left, go.” The pairs jumped up to a platform and began duelling, Harry conjured up a comfy char and sat down much to Tom’s amusement.

“You realise you sent a levitation charm at me correct?” Harry grinned while watching the duels.

“Yeah, brilliant distraction and against anyone else it would have worked.”

“I have no doubt,” Tom walked of to actually teach and Harry watched his friends destroy their opponents, Hermione didn’t even give Justin a chance and Ron wiped the floor with Ernie. The victors were set against each other and when the final duel finished, Ron V Hermione, a champion emerged, Hermione, and she was set against Harry, they bowed and fell in to stances. Harry was first of the mark pushing her back immediately, they were duelling for just under 5 minutes when Harry threw in some distracting spells that tripped her up and he summoned her wand.

“We have a winner,” Harry nodded to her as they jumped down, the desks reappeared and they all sat down.

“For the last 10 minutes I want you to write down what you can do to improve your duelling style and why you think you lost a duel, if you finish it now you don’t have it as homework.” There was hurried scraping to get parchment and Harry raised an eyebrow but pulled out a sheet, on it he wrote.

_How I can improve my duelling style;_

_Do not duel the Dark Lord, instead tell him you want him to fuck you over his desk making you beg for more._

_Why I lost my duel;_

_I wasn’t on my knees…_

Harry smirked and folded the parchment, let the man react to that, he knew he was pushing the limits but he only had 3 days left. The bell sounded and the class rose placing their work on the desk before leaving,

“Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, if I could have a word.” The Professor called, the trio sat back down until the class was gone and the door was shut then they scanned the room for spells and found none; they dropped their glamours.

“Do I classify as a decent teacher Miss Granger?” Tom asked with a smirk and she blushed.

“Don’t be mean.” Harry chided with a smirk of his own, “You’re hardly the first person on people’s minds for teaching material.”

“I don’t see why not.” Tom said and he received three blank looks.

“Really, it’s a mystery.” Harry commented dryly.

“Is everything for Gringotts set?” Tom questioned changing the subject.

“Yes, the 10th is the date Ragnok expects us.” Harry told him and then looked to Swift who swallowed but spoke clearly and calmly.

“We will need to get in to the chamber or it will be impossible, everything of importance is down there and we need to gather the timeturners and our information on Dumbledore. I've mapped out how it can be done and as long as we have the original map then it is possible.”

“I managed to take back the original from Molly, who had removed it from Harry’s things on the platform, now Harry has it again and have edited the prefect scheduling and patrol duties for that night so it works in our favour.” Hermione explained pulling out a sheet of parchment and handing it to Harry.

“You and Swift are patrolling second floor with,” Harry looked over the sheet and then smirked, “Professor Drield, who switched places with Snape, nice going Paws.”

“You did this on the first night?” Tom asked impressed and Hermione nodded,

“We had the meeting and I switched sheets and the switched them back before notice.”

“Snape is going to be a problem,” Harry pointed out.

“I have tried to keep him away from the second floor but he makes the dungeons his habitat so I can't do a lot about that.” Hermione frowned and Ron tilted his head.

“Bring Bleach and the twins in and if we need to use the dungeons make sure Snape is dealing with his snakes so we can slip buy, I’ll get on to them tonight. They are working on communication devises so it will give them a break.” Ron said and Harry nodded,

“Do it,”

“Oh and the plans to remove Umbridge are ready when you want them.” Harry’s expression turned sinister.

“Brilliant,” He turned to Tom with a sweet look.

“Fancy coming to torture an amphibian any time soon?”

“You really hate Umbridge,”

“Almost as much as I hate Dumbledore,” Harry agreed.

“Why will Snape be a problem, he will not report your activities to Dumbledore.”

“He hates the very fact that I breath, I warned him yesterday not to treat me like he does but I have the feeling he will not listen which will be a shame because I cannot afford to lose my temper.” Tom quirked an eyebrow,

“I see,”

“We will go Thursday,” Harry said and the others nodded. “Then will be able to ready the final plans before our trip.”

“Before you leave Harry, this is your new schedule for your private lessons.” Tom passed him a sheet and Harry’s eyes lit up, the first one happened to be set for Friday.

“I will be here.” Tom nodded and they got up to leave, Harry stopped and handed Tom his folded sheet, the man raised an eyebrow.

“My work for the lesson, just something to think about,” Harry flashed a smirk before slipping out the door waving his wand, just as he was leaving he heard a sharp intake of breath; Friday would prove to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

  

Everything was clear. Harry was stood under his invisibility cloak on the second floor just as Tom made his patrol, he fell in to step with him and continued down the corridor waiting for Ron and Hermione to approach. They can around the corner and Tom nodded to them,

“Everything’s clear Professor,” Hermione said in her best kissing up voice, Ron fought hard not to laugh and Harry covered his snickers, it had been a long time since he had heard that, the portraits were watching them which was why she was doing it.

“Good, check the second half of the left corridor and I will double back.” Tom told them, they nodded and walked off this time with Harry, the left corridor contained the girls bathroom and no portraits which is why as soon as the final portrait was out of sight they broke in to a run and dashed in to the bathroom. Harry pulled of the cloak and hissed **_open_ , **and the sink sunk in to the ground, he called for stairs and the jogged down with Harry closing the entrance. Because of Dumbledore, the chamber was starting to get dirty again so he called Dobby and Kreacher down to begin cleaning again, he led the way in and in to the main chamber and down to the mouth of Salazar Slytherin.

 ** _Speak to me Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts four._** Harry shook his head, what was it with Slytherins and their huge egos, just look at Tom. The mouth opened slowly and they climbed in, the tunnel was filthy again so he told the elves to clean if quickly, house elf magic worked fast and it was clean by the time they reached the silver door of the rooms. Everything was exactly how they left it, there was no dust, nothing out of place and Harry grinned.

“Brilliant,” Hermione said looking around.

“We need to grab a few major things and go, tonight is not the night to scout everything we have down here.” Harry pointed out and they nodded splitting up, Harry went to his shelves, they each had a corner of the room where they kept their things. Harry had multiple shelves and the centre one was filled with thin black books with apparent swirls on them, it was really parseltongue, they had agreed that all the important information was written by Harry so no one could find out what is was; ever.

Harry kept all of the personal dirt they had on all of the people they had decided to look in to, they had files on Dumbledore, Grindlewald, nearly all the order members and the inner circle, they had Fudge, Umbridge and majority of the high ranking ministry officials. The books looked small but they had an unlimited amount of paper in them, Harry pulled Dumbledore’s down and copied the pages he wanted, he placed them in his pocket and turned back to the others. Hermione kept all their research in to spells and the information on the items they created, she was the perfect researcher and looked up all the spell and runes needed for anything, she kept on track of all off that and had a sheet of parchment she was beaming at.

“Good news Paws?” He asked with a smirk, she nodded.

“All of our research in to the wards surrounding the school and the chamber, also our ideas to what wards could be over the Gryffindor chambers.” She told him excitedly and his eyes lit up.

“I forgot about those,” Swift made a noise of delight. In his corner were their plans, the ways in which they could accomplish something and how it could be initiated. He also kept their creations and the potions they had stocked up on,

“Fred and George are brilliant.” He stated pulling out the eyes and ears of Hogwarts, he led it out on the centre table and they saw that the Headmaster’s office was now clearly linked up.

“They must have connected them to Paws’ runes.”

“I did leave them when they asked but I didn’t realise they would save us a job.”

“I've got the timeturners too,” He handed them one each and they slipped it around their necks.

“Now, Paws has the notes on how we created this, we need only copy it and blood lock them, these are something that can't get out.” Harry told them.

“Have you got our Gringotts files?” Paws asked and Harry shook his head, he went back over and pulled down 3 black books from the shelf above, they had put all their account information in to single books because it was easier.

“Gringotts is covered, information with the bug is covered and I’ll issue a meeting with her for the same day as Gringotts, it’ll be her best story yet.” There was absolutely nothing nice about Harry’s smile and the others smirked.

“Why do I have the feeling this story will rock the wizarding world?” Swift muttered and Harry smirked.

“It will definitely cause a stir.” They activated the eyes and ears and scoured the dungeons, Snape was patrolling as usual and the second floor was empty apart from Tom and, to their dismay, Dumbledore.

“What are they talking about?” Paws hissed and Harry turned up the volume.

 _Are Mr Weasley and Miss Granger supposed to be patrolling with you Martom_? Harry scoffed at that.

“How does he not realise? Martom Drield, honestly,” Paws sighed and Swift snickered.

“I think he just likes to mock the Headmaster.” Harry agreed.

_They are headmaster, I sent them to watch the left end of the corridor, why do you ask._

_I have yet to pass them, I was merely curious._ That was their cue to leave, they grabbed what they needed and ran back out of the chamber, Harry tossed on the cloak and slipped out first to check everything was clear, according to the map Dumbledore was on his way around.

“Paws, you take the eyes and ears and began to copy it, if you don’t have time send it to the twins. Swift, make sure everything is planned for the 10th, you both might want to review your accounts before we go, you know Ragnok is not going to be pleased.” Harry told them in a near silent whisper.

“Got it,” they answered.

“I’ll take the marauders map and keep general watch until the others are copied. Saturday we will have to meet again, we need to get reacquainted with our forms, its been way to long.” They nodded and walked down the corridor as Dumbledore turned the corner, Harry fell in to step to cover his own just in case they echoed on the stone floor.

“Ah Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I was wondering where you were.” They both blushed and Harry knew an oscar award was coming up.

“Sorry headmaster,” Hermione muttered looking down, he saw Ron take her hand and she leaned in to him.

“The corridor was empty so, I mean we, I-,” Nice Swift, Harry grinned and Dumbledore smiled and his eyes began to twinkle double time.

“Ah yes, young love, such a precious thing.” He told them joyfully, they looked up at him sheepishly but with thankful smiles.

“We didn’t mean to lax on our duties sir, it won't happen again.” Hermione said rushed looking embarrassed to have to explain herself; brilliant.

“Not to worry my dear, I understand and I'm sure I can let this go.” He shot them a suggestive wink and walked off humming merrily, Swift gagged as soon as his back was turned and Paws looked disgusted.

“With that delightful image in my head, I am leaving you.” Harry told them, they shuddered and walked off, Harry skirted down the corridor and fell back in to step with Tom.

“I assume everything went well.”

From under his cloak Harry shuddered.

“Perfectly even though we met Dumbledore when he left you,”

“What happened?”

“I would rather not remember thank you very much.” Harry replied in disgust, Dumbledore winking at Ron and Hermione, it was enough to turn in anyone’s stomach, Tom shot him an amused look and Harry didn’t question how he knew where he was.

“Oh,”

“The headmaster winked at them after they pretended they were a couple.” Harry told him eventually, his tone clearly said he never wanted to see such a thing again, Tom’s lip curled in distaste and shuddered lightly.

“That was something I wish not to witness.”

“It is advisable you don’t.”

they had reached the defence corridor now and stopped outside his rooms,

“You have your first private lesson tomorrow." Tom pointed out and Harry pulled of his cloak to face him properly, apart from his own, there were no portraits in close vacinity to see him without his glamour.

"I know," he replied and Tom smirked, Harry was immediatly on his guard, there were much more than promises in that smirk.

"It seems we will have to go over the correct way to win a duel," Tom commented lightly as Harry's eyes dilated, his mouth had gone incredibly dry at the image his mind had created for him, Tom's smirk stretched. "Ah Snake, you didn't think I would let your little note go did you?" Tom asked rhetorically, he ran a pale finger along Harry’s jaw, the teen gained a glazed look before he snapped out of it.

“Oh no, you left me in a very awkward position Tuesday and again yesterday, I intend to repay that.” Tom told him, his voice dropping and Harry shivered, with one last burning look Tom vanished down the corridor,

“And Harry,” Harry’s eyes followed him as he spoke again, “Robes are not necessary.” and he was gone, Harry took a deep breath before slipping in to his rooms.

 

* * *

 

  

Harry was on edge all day Friday, Tom’s promise was clear on his mind and he was burning; it was the only thing he could think about, his mind kept bringing up hot images which was exceptionally bad seeing as he had potions and Snape was always such a pleasant person.

“You need to focus,” Draco hissed and Harry’s attention snapped around to the blonde.

“What?”

“You are completely out of it today and I've only just stopped you from killing us all 3 times, what is with you?” Harry blinked.

“Sorry, distracted.”

“Really, I hadn’t noticed?” Was the dry reply, Harry rolled his eyes, he focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Snape was swooping around in his usual bat like way and he sneered at Harry, the teen repaid the favour until Draco kicked him.

“You really don’t want to do that in the open.” He pointed out and Harry scowled.

“Oh I hate these damn masks, I really do.”

“Potter, instead of complaining about inconsequential things for attention, concentrate on your potion and try and not reply on Mr Malfoy to get you through this class.” Harry heard Draco groan silently next to him but that didn’t register in his mind. He turned to face Snape with an emotionless expression,

“Professor Snape, I would truly appreciate you keeping your needless opinions to yourself. Continuation to speak of things you could not possibly understand will only result in angering me further and making yourself look like a bigger fool.” Harry told him politely, insulting someone while being polite was always much more affective and by the narrowing of Snape’s eyes and the flush that was creeping up on the sallow skin it was working, Harry didn’t give him chance to comment because he continued.

“Your insistence on treating me with such unwarranted disrespect is really not the best course of action for you. I will not accept continual attacks on my person from someone such as yourself and it would be beneficial if you refrained from doing so.” It was lucky the bell went because Snape looked as if he was about to explode and that wouldn’t have ended well, Draco steered Harry about and in to a secluded corridor in the dungeons, the teen had just had a personality transplant in the potions classroom and only by the fact that Harry had kept his voice low and they were at the back did it go unnoticed by the rest of the class except Ron and Hermione; it was pure luck.

“You need to keep it together, that cannot happen again in the open because even your unnatural amount of luck will give out.” Draco warned and Harry growled.

“I will not stand for his continual attacks Draco and you cannot expect me too. You know what I'm like and you saw what I did to Nott and Parkinson, and I haven’t even finished with the last one. When I get to Gringotts, the Parkinsons will find themselves in a very unfortunate position.” Harry hissed and Draco nodded.

“I do not expect you to take them lying down, even as the golden boy you wouldn’t take that but you cannot go Snake on Snape in potions, if that gets back to Dumbledore your as good as dead.” Harry sighed and tugged at his hair.

“I’ll see what I can do. Why does he insist on being such a fucking prick?” Harry burst out furiously and Draco shook his head, his godfather was an unnaturally stubborn man, it would take a miracle for him to see Harry as Harry, if only he had come to the ball.

“Come on, I have Charms and McGonagall won't take well to a snake being late to her lesson.” Draco smirked and they spit up, Harry took a shortcut to the charms corridor and slipped in with the rest of the class. Now his concentration was definitely off now, with his anger at Snape and the thought of that night in his mind, Harry didn’t have a clue to what they were studying in that lesson, he trudged down to dinner and withheld a groan when Ginny fell in to step with him.

“Hello Harry,” She said brightly and Harry hitched on a small smile.

“Hi Ginny,” he really didn’t know how he was supposed to put up with her everyday.

“How are you feeling today, I know you must be taking the death of Sirius hard but I'm here for you.” She clutched on to his arm and laid it on thick, unfortunately for her, she had just signed her death twice over because she was hanging off his arm when they entered the great hall and Harry’s scar seared, also she had mentioned Sirius when she had helped plan his godfathers death.

“Thanks Gin, means a lot.” He got out through his teeth, only 5 people in the hall saw the dull green eyes pulse AK green and promise death as he sat down before the colour vanished. Dinner was a very long affair. Ginny prattled on about anything and everything and Harry did catch the pleased look in the headmasters blue eyes before he was masked, she was practically draped over him much to his disgust and the longer the meal went on the more intense the pain in his scar became. He would rather be anywhere else at that moment in time, the more she spoke the more his anger grew, she was supposedly being so sympathetic about everything that had happened but Harry could here the contempt and the sneer, plus the whole thing sounded rehearsed. Harry knew she wanted to come back to his room but that wasn’t happening, he didn’t want to bring homicidal tendencies to the Dark Lord quite yet.

“I have private tutoring this evening Ginny, I have to go.” He told her softly and she looked at him shocked for a second before smiling.

“Oh of course Harry, although I don’t see why, you are so powerful already.” She told him sweetly and he nearly gagged, instead he shot her a bright smile.

“Thanks,” she finally let got off him and sauntered off in what she clearly thought was a sexy way; it wasn’t. Harry shuddered and dashed off, he actually felt dirty and knew he would be taking a shower before going anywhere near Tom. When he stepped in to his rooms, for some reason, he wasn’t surprised to see Luna sat down reading with his clothes, she had decided he was wearing, hung from a door frame; he paid her no mind as he dumped his stuff, dropped his glamour and all but dived for the shower. When he deemed himself clean enough, Harry threw on some boxers and walked out in to the living room where Luna looked up with a sigh.

“If you weren’t gay and infatuated with a certain Dark Lord I would coerce you for myself Harry.” She told him unabashedly, Harry flashed her a smirk and pulled on the clothes she had picked for him. She had chosen dark crimson tight skinny jeans, a white muscle short sleeve t shirt and his charcoal boots which he tied loosely, she had given him a black oversized belt that she threaded through one loop on the right side before letting the rest hang loose, 3 black leather wrist ties for his left wrist and 2 silver long chains, one with a Celtic star on and the other was his parcel form in silver; a black mamba. Luna pushed him down on to the chair and ran her hands through his hair giving the silky strands a ‘just shagged’ and she bit his lip causing it to look bruised.

“I now deem you acceptable.” She told him holding up a mirror and Harry agreed with her statement; damn he looked fine.

“I love you Ray,” He told her and she raised an eyebrow at the new nickname.

“If I was to hasten to guess I would say your animagus form would be a white raven.” He explained with a shrug and she smirked.

“Unusually observant as always Snake,” He smirked in return, just then his portrait opened and the twins strolled in, he didn’t even bother to raise his wand because thanks to the castle and his trusty elf, only those he trusted or allowed could enter. The twins froze when they looked at him and he smirked when both sets of blue eyes darkened considerably and Fred licked his lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to bed with us again Snake?” His voice was a little rough.

“Looking like that especially.” George finished agreeing.

“Sorry gentlemen, I already have something-,”

“Someone,” Luna corrected and Harry grinned, “Someone on the agenda tonight and after that I cannot see me sleeping with anyone else.” He was pleased when they blinked a few times and understood what he was about to do.

“Paws is going to murder you,” Manic warned but Harry shook his head.

“She said first school week was acceptable.” Harry said.

“Besides,” Luna picked up, “I doubt she will say anything when she sees the photos I've got off Harry tonight, damn you for being gay.”

“We will take a copy,” Harry just laughed at them, he cast a tempus and his expression morphed in to a predatory smirk, he summoned a blood pop and left the room; he doubted he would be back.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not J.K  
> Warnings are in the tags so don't be surprised ^^  
> The first Tom/Harry scene <3

Harry had chosen to wear his cloak for the short distance, the portraits would report how he was dressed to the headmaster for certain which would raise questions to where he had gotten the clothes. He felt Tom inside the classroom and his whole body lit on fire, Harry cursed the man and lightly knocked before slipping in, he snickered when Tom blinked looking at the door with a raised eyebrow, it did look strange to see a door open and close on its own accord. Harry walked to stand in front of the desk before removing the cloak and didn't hide the smug smirk that came to his face when crimson eyes darkened to a near black and he released a low hiss, Harry adopted an innocent look and shifted slightly.

"Good evening Professor," He greeted sweetly, Tom rose and slowly made his way over, each step perfectly measured out like a true predator.

"I've come about my work." Tom growled lowly and Harry couldn't repress the shudder that came forth, he bit his bottom lip sucking slightly, with wide innocent eyes, he looked like pure sin to the Dark Lord who only had one thing on his mind and that would be fulfilling his carnal desires. Harry didn't back away this time, he allowed himself to be pulled in to an almost frenzied, dominating kiss. Tom's hand ran greedily over him and when he squeezed his ass, Harry moaned in to the kiss, he trailed bits and kisses along Harry's neck and jaw before stopping by the heavily breathing teen's ear.

 _ **My patients has ran out Snake**_ , Tom told him and Harry's pupils dilated with the use of parsel, he pulled the Dark Lord back in to a kiss.

 _ **I'm yours**_  and it was in both senses Harry meant it, the week was enough to confirm that they should be with the dark. Tom's eyes flashed in triumph and Harry rolled his own, the man would never let this one go so before he could brag Harry kissed him and push so he was sat back on his chair with Harry straddling his hips. Harry tugged at the mans robes in a clear signal to remove them, he felt Tom smirk in to the kiss and hissed before vanishing them himself leaving the man in slacks much to his pleasure. In retaliation Harry found himself topless and pressed over the desk,

"Was it this desk or did you have another in mind?"

Harry didn't have it in him to form coherent words so he pushed everything from the desk in answer, he felt the room be warded and silenced tightly and the rest of his clothes were gone, he hissed as the sudden chill. Another wave of magic and Harry arched when he was thrust in to, the pain and pleasure ran through him in waves; he cried out and his head dropped back. The raw needy sounds ripping from Harry's throat drove Tom mad with want, he picked up pace and Harry dug his nails in to his shoulders.

"Ahh Tom," Harry gasped up and his prostate was hit, "Fuck, harder," Tom flipped him over so he was literally being fucked over the desk, Harry gripped the edge of the desk and arched up when his sweet spot was hit twice in a row, he was close to the edge by the heat coiling in his stomach.

"M-more," He begged, "gunna-," he was slammed in to before he came hard, the tight heat clamping down almost painfully on Tom was enough to send him over the edge, Harry slumped over catching his breath for 30 seconds before he felt Tom begin to kiss his neck and smirked.

 _ **Not finished Snake**_  instantly hard again, Harry hummed in approval and Tom apperated them to what Harry presumed were the mans chambers, he would question the apperating ability in the morning because when he was pushed on to the bed he knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Harry awoke draped over someone. It took him all of 3 seconds to remember the previous night and then he smirked, damn it if Tom didn't have an unusual amount of stamina, Harry stopped counting after round 4. By the slow, even breathing, Tom was still asleep, Harry grinned; he soon wouldn't be. He began pressing open mouthed kisses to the pale sculptured chest, he licked a nipple and Tom's breathing picked up signally he was at least semi awake, Harry continued the kisses and when he reached Tom's navel he dipped his tongue in; the crimson eyes snapped open. Tom pushed himself up on to his forearms to watch Harry's pleasurable assault, by now he was rock hard and watching Harry get lower wasn't helping. Harry locked on with the dark crimson eyes as he kissed down the perfect v; Tom had a body of a Greek god. When he reached the throbbing member his red lips curled in to a sexy smirk and he ran his tongue up the length drawing a low hiss from Tom, Harry's eyes sparkled in mischief before he took the entire length in his mouth. Any clear thought that Tom Riddle was having that morning went out the window and to a far away place, his head dropped back when Harry hollowed out his cheeks. Harry lightly dragged his teeth from base to tip gaining a sharp intake of breath, he worked Tom in all the right places causing him to tremble and before long he came with a shout collapsing back on to his pillow breathing hard, Harry drank everything down and sat up with a smirk.

"Morning,"

"Apparently," He was pulled in to a heated kiss and Harry made a note of that particular wake up call.

"So I know," Harry began, "Just how much are you going to brag?" Tom raised an eyebrow which Harry returned, the Dark Lord allowed a smirk.

"A lot,"

"Thought so," Harry rolled his eyes, he froze suddenly and his eyes narrowed.

"Fucking Bastard," He cursed.

"Dumbledore?"

"How did you know?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"You use that particular insult for 2 people, myself and the old fool, as I am here it limits the options." Tom drawled and Harry shook his head, he hopped up and winced as pain shot up from his lower back.

"Merlin, did you plan on letting me walk normally at all today."

"No," Tom answered with a smirk, Harry began throwing on his clothes.

"He's currently outside my rooms and obviously I'm not there." Harry cursed the old man under his breath repeatedly much to Tom's amusement.

"Probably wanted to know how your first private lesson went." Tom pointed out making no effort to move from his current position of watching Harry.

"Well, I think," Harry said seriously, "What shall I say we covered." Tom smirked.

"I think we  _covered_  quite a bit last night." Harry shuddered in reminder, it was officially the best sex he ever had or ever would have.

"Not helping right now," He muttered pulling on his top.

"Think of Dumbledore winking," Harry immediately cringed.

"Oh Merlin, I'll have to have that image obliviated." Tom chuckled.

"Tell the interfering headmaster we went over duelling technique." Harry nodded he went to leave but found himself yanked back and pulled in to a searing kiss.

"Now you can leave." Harry rolled his eyes and slipped out, he snuck back in to the classroom to get his cloak and called for Winky to transport him to his room, he threw off his clothes and pulled on his old black pyjama bottoms with a baggy top, he glamoured himself and the room before trudging out and opening the portrait hole contratulating himself on not limping or wincing.

"Ah, good morning Harry, may I come in?"

"Morning headmaster, of course," Harry did his best to act surprised and stepped back to allow the old man through.

"Did I wake you dear boy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully once he had made himself comfortable, Harry forcefully ignored the endearment and shifted sheepishly instead.

"Sorry, just, Professor Drield tired me out." By fucking me repeatedly Harry added in his head, Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"So your first lesson went well." Harry nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir, the new Professor is brilliant."

"It was lucky, I was thinking about hiring young Nymphadora but I was uncertain because she would forfeit her position at the ministry. Then Martom arrived back from travelling and said he had heard on the position mentioning his desire to teach, it was a last minute interview and he seemed capable with no affiliation to the dark sector." Harry covered his snort of desertion by coughing, he quickly got a drink to sooth his cough and apologised.

"That's good, last thing we need is someone in Voldemort's camp working here." It took everything he had not to burst out laughing, for everything Dumbledore knew the man was dense, the headmaster chuckled.

"No, no we definitely do not need that. When he stated he had worked as a private tutor before I thought him the perfect candidate to teach you, with extra training you could become great Harry I have no doubt." Harry looked down with a blush.

"Thanks," He muttered 'embarrassedly',

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok Harry."

"I'm fine, concentrating on my studies you know."

"Good, good, and you are coming along in defence."

"Yes headmaster, I just hope this one doesn't try to kill me intentionally or unintentionally." Harry said with a grin and Dumbledore chuckled.

"You don't have the best luck with defence professors do you?" Harry shook his head and Dumbledore rose.

"It was nice speaking with you my boy," he said walking to the door, "If you need anything, do not hesitate to come to my office."

"Thank you headmaster," Harry answered gratefully, he didn't miss the old mans hand flick or the wave of magic as the charms settled, he waved the man off before scanning the room finding that the charms were already voided by the castle and cancelled both glamours. Harry walked calmly to his chair and sat down, it was then he fell in to hysterical laughter, he laughed until tears streamed down his face and that was how Swift and Paws found him.

"You ok there Snake?" Paws asked slightly alarmed, Harry took a few minutes to calm down and nodded with a grin.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Swift asked and Harry laughed again.

"He wanted to know how my first private lesson went." Harry said to them.

"Why the crazy laughing?"

"Dumbledore was telling me how Professor Drield had no affiliation to the Dark sec and I just pointed out that it wouldn't be good to have someone in Voldemort's came in the school." Harry explained with a straight face, Swift burst out laughing while Paws gaped in disbelief.

"He really has no idea,"

Harry shook his head and they all laughed, the twins and Luna strolled out from his bedroom and Harry blinked, he didn't even notice them.

"Why were you all in Harry's bedroom?" Paws questioned slowly.

"Harry didn't stay here last night so we made use." Luna told her simply, both of them turned to look at him.

"Where did you stay last night Snake?"

"Yes Snake-,"

"Where did you stay?" the twins put in with grins, Paws was giving him the look and Harry swallowed.

"Um not here?" He ventured, "I'm going to quickly have a shower." And he darted to his room before they could say anything, Harry groaned because he knew he couldn't hide in the shower, he wouldn't put it past Paws to drag him out; she had done it before. He threw on grey baggy joggers and a tight white top, he pulled on trainer socks and slunk out of the room. He fell in to his chair where they were all staring at him, he refused to shift under the 5 gazes and stared right back.

"So Snake," Paws began, "Where did you stay last night." By her tone she knew exactly where he had been.

"You should blame Ray, ask the twins if you don't believe me, she dressed me." Harry stated with a grin, the twins sighed wistfully.

"I drooled," Fred said,

"I would have gladly took anything he gave me," George agreed.

"It snapped his patients." Harry put in casually and she glared at him.

"Unless you were fucking glowing I don't care, where is your self control?" She snapped and before he could defend himself Luna shoved a photo under her nose, Hermione's lips parted in shock and she let out a 'oh' of surprise.

"If you weren't gay Snake, I would."

Swift snatched the photo.

"Damn,"

"I know I'm gorgeous right?"

"You have to have to be one of the vainest people I know." Paws shook her head with a grin and Harry was affronted.

"I am not,"

"I don't know Snake, you can be pretty vain." Swift agreed.

"Have any of you met Bleach?" He demanded.

"Oh we know Bleach is  _the_  vainest person we know."

"I am not vain, I don't need to be, I already know I'm hot, I don't need to check." Harry pointed out and Paws rolled her eyes.

"Ok so you're vain and your ego is off the scale."

Harry smirked at that.

"Can you blame me?"

No one gifted that with an answer.

"So we've fallen then?" Swift clarified gaining Harry another glare from Paws.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure last night decided that." Harry said sheepishly, "Tom's probably already bragging and before you take my head off Paws, you did say the end of the week." She sighed.

"I know, I still cannot believe how much of his attention you caught. What happened at the ball?" Harry looked at Luna and they both smirked.

"Snake was at his best." Luna told them and the others groaned.

"Of course he was,"

"Moving on to the reason why you are here." Harry interrupted before they could get on a discussion of his behaviour, they nodded and he sat forward.

"The plans for the 10th are lined up yes?" He looked towards Swift who nodded.

"Yes, we will live the day and then go back to the morning and slip out. We will each take a different way out of the castle to alienate suspicion, I'll take Honeydukes, I have Paws for RoR and Snake through the chamber." Swift explained and Harry tilted his head before his eyes widened.

"Fuck sake!" He burst out, "I cannot believe him, damn it all to hell."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think it's strange that I can get through any wards?"

"Yes but we just pushed it to the back of our thought, it only aided us." Paws stated.

"Yes but it should be impossible, we got out names due to our animagus forms but what if we had more than one?"

"More than one form? Don't be crazy Snake,"

"No, I got my form through a parcel transformation so I definitely have more than one but we can all fly, we all have one avian form and mine is a damn phoenix which is why I can get through wards." He was pacing trying to remember, Harry had his eyes tightly closed delving in to his memories to when they learned about their forms.

"Swift is a black Falcon which is how he got his name and that's his magical form because it has poisonous talons and can mould and move in with the shadows but his second form has 4 legs, its black like a dog but not, bushy tail with a grey tip-,"

"A fox?" Paws suggested.

"Yes, it's a shade fox. Now Paws got hers for obvious reasons and is a black leopard but her second form has wings, intelligent and rare, dark eyes and black, so black it can't be ordinary. Damn it, think Potter." He stopped still with his hands pressed to his temple and the room was silent as they let him think.

"Knight Eagle." He burst out making them jump, "Her second form is a Knight Eagle, it can travel with the wind, like a phoenix but different."

"That's all well and good but what about you?" Manic asked and Harry growled to himself.

"Black Mamba and a Black phoenix for sure but I cannot think of the final one, it has 4 legs and it so black the shadows are morphing around it like they are one." Paws gasped suddenly.

"Shadow wolf, I remember running in the forest with you because you kept bouncing through the shadows for fun." Harry grinned.

"Ha, fuck you Dumbledore."

"We need to meditate." Swift said and they nodded.

"I have to write to the bug and book a private room at the cauldron under a false name for the 10th, I'll have to see her before we go to Ragnok because we don't know how long we will be at the bank." Harry said.

"The first eyes and ears has been copied, it was easy to replicate with the full set of notes and a timeturner." Paws told him and he grinned.

"Brilliant,"

"We have worked out a commutation method that is undetectable but irreversible." The twins stated and Harry was interested.

"Go on,"

"Originally we thought of basing it on a mirror or parchment-,"

"But what if you can't reach it-,"

"So we decided that it needs to be something on the body-,"

"That didn't need to be activated by touch but by thought-,"

"So that left us with Runes." They finished.

"But how does that add up, everything would need to be connected and you would still need a base for the Runes." Paws pointed out and the twins smirked, Fred lifted up his t-shirt arm to reveal an intricate tattoo of his animagus form, wild cat, wrapping around his arm with its head on his collar bone."

"Its beautiful." Paws murmured in awe, she looked at it closely and gasped.

"Its Runes, all of it is tiny runes." They smirked.

"Your body is the base." They stated and Harry was impressed.

"This would explain the irreversible aspect, with the ink and magic it would never be removed." They nodded.

"Its built up with all the linking Runes, it couldn't be an open connection because that could be awkward and it couldn't be a mere thought to open it because that could also be awkward if you were to think the name and the connection opened." Fred explained.

"So we looked in to the Runes of the mirrors and twisted them as we do and figured out a stream of Runes that works perfectly. It acts like your flame messaged, the messages can be sent but until you accept it you won't get it which makes it less distracting. For example if I were to sent to Fred that I needed a potion and he was concentrating on something, he would get a alert in the back of his mind saying that there is a message waiting from Panic and when he was ready he would accept it and I would know its been received." George finished.

"That is impressive guys."

"Thanks, we decided to make tattoos instead of just the Runes because anyone with Rune knowledge would work out what the set of Runes do." They said and Harry nodded.

"I already have my design in mind, let me sketch it down and I'll have mine done last because its going to be the biggest and longest one." Harry stated.

"We will warn you now, it hurts like a bastard, it has to be numbed while its done but afterwards its painful and god help you if someone touches it within the first week or so."

"Just how bad it if someone touches it." they looked at each other before looking back at Harry.

"Nearly as bad as your crucio, mixed with the feeling of acid being poured on your skin and then add in open flames."

"It's the magic then, someone else's magic mixing with your own plus the person touching you." They nodded.

"I'll go first." Swift volunteered.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, an open winged Falcon on my shoulder and collar." They nodded.

"Ray can you draw them up?" Harry asked her and she nodded, Luna was an amazing artist.

"Good, what about you Paws?" She thought for a few moments before smiling.

"I want 4 paw prints going up my left writs." Luna had darted up in to Harry's room and brought down his drawing material to begin sketching out the designs.

"Tomorrow we will have to do them, they will need the night to settle before you can walk properly without wincing." Fred said and they nodded.

"Have you got timeturners?"

"Yup Swift gave them to us."

"Good, that way you can do them at the same time in different places."

"Yeah, that works better,"

"We will go get our equipment now and bring it over ready while you meditate and Ray sketches." Harry nodded and sat down cross legged in front of the fire as the others settled in to their own positions, he closed his eyes and soothed himself by the sounds on the scratching pencil, he slowly sunk in to his mindscape and was alarmed by the mess. Harry began the slow process of reorganising his mind and going over the memories he had lost, the information he gained was priceless and it made he want to murder Dumbledore even more, he found all of his animagus forms and brought them back to his core one at a time, he morphed in to a snake first then to the wolf then finally a phoenix before going back human. He felt his animals settle back within his magic as well as the abilities he gained from them, his magic swirled slightly to adjust before accepting them back and Harry smiled to himself, he delved in to his actual core and found it pulsing free and unobstructed, it had healed from its restraints and he was happy. Pulling back in to the real world he was Swift and Paws looking more relaxed and settled than before he grinned and they returned it.

"It's good to be back."

"Too right it is." Swift agreed.

"Only problem, it took over 5 hours to do so." Paws told them and Harry blinked.

"Ah fuck,"

"Pretty much,"

"I have found this spell that will protect us from pretty much everything that Dumbledore could cast on us so hold still." Harry waved his wand and hissed a few words in parcel, both of his friend shone bright green like his magical core before it settled in to their skin, he imitated the same thing to himself and smirked.

"Let the bastard try and charm us now."

"I've finished and the twins said be up and ready by 9 tomorrow." Luna handed them each a sheet of parchment and Harry was blown away. His was a stunning reincarnation of his animagus form, the scales were iridescent of the darkest black and when it moved they were of the deepest green, they eyes were his own killing curse colour shining with intelligence and cunning, the snake was reared up preparing for a strike, the fangs were slicked with venom, sharp and deadly.

"Ray its amazing," he breathed and she smiled, the others parroted his opinion.

"Its dinner, you need to go and I'll be down in ten." He told them and they nodded, Hermione left his new eyes and ears on the centre table and slipped out following Swift.

"So how was it?" Harry looked at her confused.

"I didn't choose a hot outfit for nothing Snake, I want details." She ordered with a pointed look, he grinned and threw himself in his chair kicking his legs over the arm.

"What details are you after Miss Lovegood?"

"How well did my outfit work?"

"You are now my personal shopper, dresser and stylist." He told her and she smirked.

"Well then,"

"Yes very,"

"What did you do to start everything?" Harry conjured up the note he gave to Tom in his defence lesson and her eyebrows shot up.

"And he let you leave?"

"I slipped out and then when I went back I played the innocent student, safe to say I could practically see his restraint snapping." She giggled and shook her head.

"You are terrible."

"How else would I solely capture his attention? It may be casual but there is no way that I'm letting this be the only time." She grinned at that.

"I didn't think you would, I wonder how long Ginny will stay alive?" Harry's expression turned sadistic.

"Hopefully not very long," He murmured, "Who have you got eyes for the twins, Mia or both?"

"The twins are hot and threesomes are great but you know they only have eyes for Bleach, Mia and me are just casual, I think she has an eye for Rabastan." Luna reasoned and Harry agreed.

"I can see you in a threesome with Rabastan and Mia." He eyes misted over before she grinned.

"Happy Birthday me." And with that she sidled on out.

"Oh and I've now moved in." She called before she was gone. Harry changed out of his lazy clothes and put on his uniform to go down to dinner, he wasn't surprise when Ginny latched on to him as soon as he sat down but it didn't make him happy about it.

"Where have you been all day Harry, I haven't seen you?" He smiled tiredly at her hiding his disgust.

"Sleeping, Professor Drield kept me at if half the night."

"Oh you poor thing," She simpered and he nearly retched, maybe if he kept her on his arm for the week Tom would kill her?

"Professor Dumbledore thinks that if I keep this up I could be great but I don't think so." He told her looking down.

"Of course you will be great, you already are and everyone will know when you defeat You-Know-Who." Harry grinned at the irony, the only way her would be defeating Tom would be in the bedroom on his knees, and Harry forcefully removed that image from his head before he got too distracted.

"I hope so," As predicted, as soon as Tom walked in to the hall his scar seared, Harry had to stop himself from wincing at the intenseness. His eyes flicked up to Tom who, just by his position, Harry could tell he was pissed, damn man was unhealthily possessive. Harry excused himself due to exhaustion and went to the owlery, he pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote the letter there.

_Rita,_

_I have the story of your career, meet in the LC at 9am, private room ask for James Black,_

He didn't bother to sign it, if she didn't recognise the name by now then the whole task was pointless, even if she didn't know who it was she should know the name, Harry used the back corridors to get back to his rooms where Luna was sat curled up in her pj's reading on the sofa, he raised an eyebrow.

"You've actually moved in then?" He said falling in to his own seat.

"Yes, the people in the tower have got to me already and it isn't safe to have disappearances as of yet." She told him and he smirked.

"Why Miss Lovegood, you wouldn't want to attack your fellow students now would you?" He asked in mock horror, Luna looked aghast.

"Mr Potter-Black, I would  _never_  wish to harm another human being, surely you know this?"

"My apologies, I myself share the same view of harming others." The both went in to a fit of giggles and Harry shook his head.

"How do you intend to get away with this?"

"I'm Loony Lovegood, no one notices me if I don't want to be seen." She reminded him and Harry smirked.

"Well at least I've got company, although I don't know how we're going to be organising these sleeping arrangements." He said with a frown.

"I'll sleep with you like always." Luna stated.

"I don't mind," Harry agreed, "Homicidal, crazy, egotistical, possessive Dark Lord on the other hand probably would."

"I would have a problem with what exactly?" Luna jumped about a foot in the air and fell off the sofa, Harry burst out laughing and even Tom chuckled.

"Good Evening Miss Lovegood," she blushed and threw her book at Harry who deftly caught it with a grin.

"My Lord," She nodded and snatched her book back from Harry 'accidently' hitting him in the process.

"Discussing sleeping arrangements now Luna's moved in," Harry told him, Tom raised an eyebrow in question as he sat opposite Harry.

"Well usually Luna sleeps with me," Tom's eyes narrowed immediately.

"She does, does she?"

"Yep," Harry said, "We spend half our time trying to guess who's going to become the next unexpected couple. The latest is Paws, Rabastan and Luna as a threesome, what do you think, probable?" Tom blinked and shook his head.

"You like to gossip?" Tom said amused and Harry scowled.

"Hey, everyone has their quirks, I like to gossip with my sister and you like to torture people." Harry defended.

"But Snake, you also like to torture people, especially if they've pissed you off." Luna pointed out and Harry glared at her.

"Shut up you, you're not exactly innocent over there, did you not move in here to save the Ravenclaws lives?" He snapped crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't think there is a problem with Miss Lovegood staying here and yes I did see how you did that." Harry smirked.

"Like I said before, any other person," Tom rolled his eyes.

"Did Dumbledore buy your story?"

"Yes, and then tried to spell the room again, foolish man." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"It does not surprise me."

"I didn't surprise me but it doesn't mean I'm all fucking happy about it, its been a week and I'm ready to murder multiple people, having my memories returned is a blessing and a damn curse." Harry sighed.

"You have four days until you begin to ruin the headmaster, do not complain, I've been trying to get rid of him longer." Tom did have a point,

"Ok point taken,"

"The headmaster saw fit to inform me that he is quite impressed with my first private tutoring and if he continues to get brilliant feedback from yourself then he may consider asking for extra sessions." Tom told him and Harry laughed a little.

"The day Dumbledore finds out who he employed is going to be a very good day for me." Harry said and Tom smirked.

"I cannot say I am not looking forward to it." The man rose gracefully and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away,

"Try and keep that filthy blood traitor off your arm." Tom said to him as a goodbye, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't choose to have her hanging there, she was hinting to come back here."

"Which will not happen," Tom stated firmly.

"We are agreed on that one." Harry said, "Can you please stop making my scar burn everything you see her by me, it really hurts?"

"I don't choose to have her hanging off your arm." Harry glared at him.

"Damn possessive bastard," He muttered.

"Yes, did you expect anything else?"

"No," He sighed and the Dark Lord left, Harry groaned.

"Wow," He blinked having completely forgetting Luna was in the room.

"You can really fade away can't you?" She nodded with a smirk.

"That was something different to witness." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You and the Dark Lord are astoundingly alike but completely different, I would love to be a constant fly on your shoulder around him." Luna shook her head.

"It would probably be bazaar," She said and Harry couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Now, if you remover your shirt and point out where you want your design." Fred told him and Harry tossed his shirt away, they both gave wistful sighs.

"I'm starting to think you created the ideas of tattoos just to see me strip." Harry said with a grin, they didn't deny it.

"Where is your design?" Harry handed it over to George who stopped to admire the work.

"This is going to take most of the day." He warned and Harry nodded, he led out and pointed out how he wanted it. He had decided to have the coils sitting on his left hip and stretching around to his front where the tail would sit just bellow his navel, Harry wanted it winding up his left rib and twisting around to his back and the head sat bellow his shoulder like it was striking his neck. One of the twins poured a cool potion on the half of his body where he wanted it and Harry immediately felt it go completely numb; he couldn't feel a think.

"This only last's a few hours so half way through we will have to reapply it." Fred said.

"Alright,"

"Ok, so don't move," Harry had no idea how the twins had got hold of and charmed a muggle tattoo gun but he didn't question it, he let the buzzing sooth him in to a trance, he sat in his mindscape building it up to a haven as it used to be, Harry felt when the numbing potion began to wear off and his eyes snapped open.

"Potion, now," He ordered not liking the fiery burning that had erupted on his side, the pain wasn't going to be pleasant he assumed.

"That ran out quicker than we thought." George mused.

"It's because he's much more powerful than anyone you know and could have tested on." Luna pointed out as she came out of the bathroom in just a towel, the twins we momentarily distracted until Harry kicked them.

"I don't want to be led here longer than necessary."

"Sorry,"

"Clothes, Ray,"

she nodded and changed in her pjs.

"It's the middle of the day Ray?" George said motioning to the attire as Fred spread the potion.

"Me and Snake usually have PJ days on Sunday's until he had his memories wiped, we used to meet in the RoR, remember Snake?"

Harry blinked.

"I do, they were fun. We used to get the elves to bring us a feast and talk about shit all day."

Luna beamed.

"Good, you do remember."

"We will start our tradition again." She nodded happily and skipped out, the twins got back to work and Harry took the time to watch them finish the tail, it was fascinating to watch them work. Harry had to turn over so they could focus on his back but he couldn't lay on his front so he ended up levitating himself on his front over the bed much to the twins shock.

"Should you be able to do that?" they exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"I can do a lot I shouldn't be able to do."

"True," no matter how much they tried, Harry could still feel it as they finished the fangs, it hurt like a bitch but after a while it was kind of a soothing pain, when he had said that to them they looked at him as if he needed help but carried on. After over 6 hours of solid work, George added the finishing touched to the eyes and sat back with a groan.

"Merlin," they said together,

"That was-,"

"A lot-,"

"Of work," Harry carefully set himself back on his face and hissed, pain flared over half of his body and he stiffened.

"This will settle right?"

"Yeah by tomorrow, but don't let anyone touch it." Harry nodded and let them strap it up, he threw on his sleep joggers and one of the only loose top he owned, he couldn't wear his usual because of the new additions, he walked out to the living room with difficulty and saw Swift sitting stiffly and Paws' arm could have been made from stone.

"What took you so long?" Paws asked as Harry sat on the edge of his chair with a wince.

"My design was a bit bigger than yours." He pulled up his top to show the bandages around his body and her eyes widened.

"Merlin," the twins and Harry nodded as one, it was bad.

"Winky, food please," his elf popped in with trays of food for them all and Harry sighed in relief, he killed his food within minutes.

"You should try not to lie on them tonight and this," Fred pulled out a potion and handed one to each of them, George picked up.

"Is a potion that will sooth it if it begins to hurt to much, don't use it all the time because they need to settle naturally."

"In case of emergencies then," Harry surmised.

"Yeah, now they should be working now so why don't you test them?" Harry grinned, he thought to Swift about Wednesday, Ron blinked before grinning.

"Everything is set," Harry smirked, he felt something in the back of his mind that felt like Paws so he allowed it, he voice filled his head  _What will the Basilisk think?_  He blinked twice, once because of the genius of the twins and the second because he had never thought about Tom's reaction.

"I have absolutely no idea, I'll probably find out Tuesday." Harry shrugged and then hissed.

"Note to self, do not shrug." He grumbled.

* * *

Waking up was not a pleasant experience for Harry Monday morning. His body was aching, and he was stiff. Harry crawled over Luna to get to the shower and he was never more thankful for hot water than he was when the shower started. Luna had to bang on the door to get him out because breakfast was ready, Harry glamoured himself but noticed the tattoo wouldn't cover, he shrugged and threw on his robes. He ate a quick breakfast and grabbed his bag, he made sure he had the potion but he doubted he would need it, he had a high pain threshold. Luckily he didn't have Ginny on his arm which cheered him up, he caught sight of Swift who kept rolling his shoulder where his tattoo was situated and Paws kept rubbing her forearm, he smiled to himself; at least he wasn't alone in this.

Harry left for transfiguration early so he avoided the crowds, he expected the twins were exaggerating slightly but he wasn't all that keen to find out. As they were working on animagi and animal transfiguration they had a lot of theory which needed to be covered before they would begin the actual magic, it made the lesson tedious and boring, plus McGonagall liked to keep them until the very end meaning Harry hit the crowds. It was utter hell trying to weave in and out of the students but with his knowledge of the passageways he managed to get out to herbology without so much as a graze. The plants in the greenhouse seemed to be very attracted to his new addition and kept poking at it much to Harry's ire, Swift and Paws seemed to be having the same trouble and the venomous tantactula ended up grabbing Paws around the wrist, Sprout had to whack it off of her.

"I don't know what is wrong with these plants today, I'm sorry Miss Granger," Hermione nodded with a smile massaging her wrist gently. Harry thought it was his lucky day when Ginny was missing from lunch, he looked around carefully to make sure she was completely absent and sighed in relief, he looked at Tom who didn't look particularly smug about anything so he surmised the man hadn't murdered her. He left early again and took a slow walk to defence, he, Ron and Hermione were the first ones there again but they didn't speak because other people soon followed. They were learning an advanced shield which Harry got with a flick of his wand, he had already mastered it and Tom raised an eyebrow, Harry raised a shoulder in an unconcerned way and the Dark Lord rolled his eyes. Harry pretended to be trying to learn the spell so it didn't look so suspicious, he quickly go bored so he began tossing discreet spells at Swift's shield which made it collapse multiple times, the red head looked around confused until he caught Harry's amused eyes and threw a glare his way.

"You could actually look like your doing something you know." Tom drawled walking around and Harry looked up.

"I have been for the past 10 minutes, now I'm bored so I'm annoying people without their notice." Harry told him and Tom's lip twitched.

"Ah, carry on then," Harry grinned and continued sending random spells at peoples shields, their startled faces when it failed was enough to make him cover his snickers and the Dark Lord had to turn away at points because of the expressions they pulled.

"That has to be the most distracting thing possible." Harry muffled his laughter.

"I know, their faces are priceless!"

 _Snake, if you do not stop hexing my shield I will kill you_  Harry swivelled to see Hermione with a mean glare directed at him, he gave her an innocent smile and her glare deepened.

"Ok, no more spells for me." Tom smirked and went to point out what Dean was doing wrong, Harry took out a book and read until they were dismissed, he slipped away instantly because the Charms corridor was one of the busiest. Harry had to use his magic to move people so he didn't get hit, he dodged and ducked out of the way and he actually span in to the classroom and dashed to his seat. He received a few strange looks but he ignored them, none of them had Runes carved in to their skin. Flitwick was a cheerful as ever and informed them they would be reviewing all previous spells and learning them in silent casting, it was quite a good lesson because Harry hadn't bothered to learn all of the simple charms wordlessly. He found is quite refreshing even though he managed it simply, the tiny Professor even let them out early much to Harry's pleasure, he skated down to dinner where the hall was barely filling up. He was planning on gabbing a quick dinner and leaving but it wasn't to be, when the bell actually sounded and everyone piled in he spotted Ginny making her way over. Harry sighed to himself and pretended not to notice her until she sat down next to him,

"Hi Harry,"

"Hey Ginny," as usual, she draped herself all over him and she pressed right up to his side; his  _left_  side. Harry stiffened up as unimaginable pain erupted from within his very blood. The twins were not exaggerating when they described the pain and Harry forcefully bit his tongue to stop himself screaming, both Swift and Paws' heads snapped around to him and their eyes widened. The pain seemed to get worse as she stayed there and his vision blacked for a few seconds, he clenched his eyes shut and tired to get rid of the pain; bad idea.

When his eyes snapped open, all the glass in the hall exploded suddenly and Harry bit through his tongue, blood pooled in his mouth as he focussed everything on not screaming, no one knew what had caused the explosion so the headmaster was trying to calm everyone down. When they spotted blood at the corner of Harry's mouth, Swift and Paws began to panic, they could feel his magic curling and twisting furiously trying to relieve the pain, the Dark Lord could also feel the furious magic and his eyes snapped around to Harry. Out of nowhere, Tom felt white hot agony shoot through him, only clamping his jaw shut stopped him from making a sound and it was obvious where the pain was coming from. As the hall was in a panic, Tom slipped from his chair and straight over to Harry before he completely blew up.

"Come," Harry stood stiffly, his eyes had gone very dark and glazed, he followed Tom from the room and as soon as he was away from the great hall he dashed to the nearest passage way, he sprinted through the tunnels to the defence corridor where Tom was already there with the door to his office. Harry fell in followed by Ron and Hermione, the pain was still coursing through him and he ripped his glamour away followed by his robes in a frenzied rush, he choked on the blood and collapsed to his hands and knees. He poured the contense of his bad out and tried to grab the potion but he was shaking too badly. Somewhere behind him he heard people speaking and movement but it didn't register, his blood was burning and nothing was stopping it, he felt someone pour something on his and the pain lessened but didn't go away, Harry felt a hand brush against the tattoo and tensed for the pain again but was surprised when the agony soothed. Harry reached and blindly grabbed the hand and forcefully placed it on his hip, the pain diminished almost at once and he sighed in relief.

"I'm going to kill her myself," Harry murmured and blinked a few times, he looked up to see a worried Ron, a panicked Hermione and an amused and incredulous Dark Lord. "Oh hey Tom," Harry looked down at the hand on his hip and who it was connected to, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Snake, what in Merlin's name was that?" Hermione finally snapped back now he wasn't having whatever he was having.

"I don't know, the twins were not lying when they described the pain, do not allow anyone else to touch it; ever." Harry warned.

"You made all the glass explode." She burst out and Harry blinked.

"I did? I honestly don't know, all I felt was pain."

"Yes, what was that, I felt it?" Tom said to him and Harry winced.

"Sorry about that, it's the new addition." Harry motioned to his design and now he wasn't in a state of collapse, the occupants took the time to actually look at his tattoo, Paws gasped slightly.

"It's stunning," She murmured in awe, Tom was looking at it in amazement, it was truly a beautiful piece, he ran a finger along the coils and up the spine of the Snake, Harry's body suddenly burned with pleasure.

 _ **Tom**_  he hissed/moaned, the Dark Lord's eyebrows shot up before he smirked.

"I can see the Runes, and they add up to a way of communication, I presume this is your new communication devise your other people were working on."

Harry nodded and tried to keep his breathing even as Tom was gently running a hand over the tattoo.

"Yes but it was only done yesterday, they warned us not to allow anyone to touch them for at least a week because it would be beyond rational pain." Harry explained.

"They didn't lie."

Harry shook his head.

"No, they definitely didn't."

"We will go and see if anyone is suspicious of you." Swift said to Harry and he nodded,

"Thanks, I cannot believe that just happened. Does she have to drape herself over me all the damn time, trashy, vile, mother fucking whore?" He snarled.

"Sorry mate,"

"You know it's not your fault." Harry told him, "Just don't blame me if she fucking disappears." Swift grinned.

"I won't," they slipped out and Harry groaned.

"Fuck sake, why do I have bipolar luck?"

Tom unsuccessfully covered his laugh, Harry threw him a withering look.

"I'm glad you find my suffering funny."

Tom rolled his eyes, he got to his feet pulling Harry with him, the teen grabbed his hand again and kept it on his hip, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What, it's soothing." Harry said defensively.

"Soothing as my hand is, I cannot walk around with it on you hip." Tom pointed out, Harry groaned at the injustice.

"Why not," He whined and Tom shook his head.

"I wonder, truly I do." Tom said sarcastically, Harry pouted before grinning.

"So what do you think?" He motioned to the snake, Tom ran a finger over it again and Harry shuddered.

"Hmmm, Tom," Harry moaned.

"I like it," he repeated the motion and Harry's breathing hitched, "I  _really_  like it." Harry couldn't even manage to glare at him, instead he leant flush against him and lightly bit Tom's earlobe which made the man hiss. Tom kissed him hotly and Harry was in bliss, he ended up on the desk in a heated make out session and Tom trailed bites down his neck. Before anything could escalate, someone knocked on the door, Harry cursed and dived for his clothes. He was fully dressed and glamoured within seconds and Tom pulled open the door, it was some students needing help and Harry slipped out with a nod and a smirk; Tom would catch up with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not J.K
> 
> Plot is mine ;)
> 
> The article is mine too, not the content but how it's written
> 
> Read the tags guys

**_Parsel_ **

**Chapter 8:**

Luna handed him his finest robes and he pulled them on with care, he stood still as Luna styled his hair and smoothed down his clothes, he rolled his eyes.

"I am capable of getting ready myself." He said with a smile and she huffed.

"I am allowed to dress my gorgeous brother up to make heads turn more than usual so be quiet and suck it up." She told his and Harry grinned.

"Of course Ray," he let her continue her fussing and accepted the cloak he was given, she also passed him his invisibility cloak which he tossed over his shoulders.

"Your other self will be coming in now so you can slip out with him." Harry nodded and pulled up the hood so he vanished from sight, grabbing his files and the map, he followed himself out of his room and walked to the chamber. He used the map to avoid everyone and found it quite amusing to see two of him, two Rons and two Hermiones on there, he made sure the second corridor was empty before slipping in to the bathroom and hissing for it to open. When he was safely in the chamber he removed his cloak and tucked it away, he apperated to the Leaky cauldron making sure his normal cloak hood was up. Harry approached Tom the barman who was busy serving customers, he caught the man's attention and he came over.

"What can I do ya for?"

"I should have someone waiting, I booked a private room, James Black?" Tom's eyes widened slightly but nodded and motioned him back.

"Yes sir, room 2, would you like anything brought to ya?"

"No, that will be all." Harry swept away, he stepped in to the room and warded it tightly, Rita Skeeter was sat looking at him wearily.

"Good morning Ms Skeeter," He greeted with a nod.

"Good morning," Harry grinned under his hood.

"I have something for you Rita dear, something that will shock the wizarding and I want you to write it." Rita looked eager and Harry sat down opposite.

"What is it?" Harry handed her over the files that he wanted published, she read through them and her eyes got bigger and bigger as she went and when she got to the end she gasped and leapt up.

"I can't publish these, they're about Dumbledore."

"The juicy truth the esteemed headmaster has kept hidden, it's about time the public learned the truth."

"But I will be hung; Dumbledore is one of the most powerful people in our world." She exclaimed.

"One of them yes, but there are people who can challenge Dumbledore politically which would be the only way he could attack you." She laughed in disbelief.

"Who could possibly challenge Dumbledore politically, he's Chief Warlock."

"I can," she stopped to look at him in shock before laughing.

"You, please. You would have to be Harry Potter to have any chance of challenging Dumbledore." She snorted but Harry grinned, it was time to drop a bombshell to keep her sitting pretty.

"Exactly," she whipped around so fast she stumbled, Harry pulled back his hood and looked at her with an ever-present smirk; her jaw dropped.

"Harry Potter?" she breathed in shock.

"Of course I can challenge Dumbledore politically Rita dear, I have more seating in the wizengamot and I am more famous than he." Harry agreed and she didn't respond she seemed to be in shock.

"Obviously if you don't want to tear in to Dumbledore, I'm sure I could find someone else-,"

"NO!" she cut him off, Harry hid his triumph well.

"So you will publish these, after all you do have a rather unique flare." She nodded hurriedly.

"Why would you of all people want these published and what in Merlin's name happened to you?" She asked him looking up and down with interest, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot of secrets Rita just like yourself, it wouldn't do for any of them to be coming out now would it?" the subtle warning didn't go unmissed and she backed up.

"Of course not, I'll begin immediately." Harry smirked.

"Brilliant, I want to see the draft before it's published of course." He told her and drew his hood back up, "And Rita," she looked at him and his killing curse eyes flashed, "This meeting never happened did it?"

"What meeting?" she said weakly, Harry swept from the room with a smirk, Rita sat back down shakily, there was something about this new Harry Potter that scared her. She picked up the parchment and grinned suddenly, it was time to begin ruining the headmaster and she left with a skip in her step. Harry walked in to Diagon Ally and was immediately joined by to other cloaked figures, they made their way to the white marble building at the end of the Ally. Harry strode confidently in to the bank with Swift and Paws flanking his right and left, he walked to the nearest teller and waited patiently for him to finish his current workings.

"I am here for a prearranged meeting with Director Ragnok." Harry said to him in gobbledegook, the goblin looked shocked by his native language and then nodded.

"Follow me sir," he obviously knew that Harry was a high profile client so he was polite, or as polite as possible for a goblin, the three of them followed the goblin down to through the strangely familiar route to Ragnok's office. The goblin knocked three times and entered when called, the head goblin was sat behind his desk pouring over a file, he looked around and nodded to the goblin.

"That will be all Tornuck," the goblin left with a short bow, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and removed their hoods, each of them bowed to the director.

"Mr Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor," Harry almost winced at the full name, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"My apologies Director for this sudden meeting, I have discovered a treachery greater than anything before." Ragnok motioned for them to sit.

"As you have brought along Miss Granger-McKinnon and Mr Weasley-Prewett, I am set to believe it involves them also, no doubt I am in for a long explanation in which I will be angered." Harry grinned some what sheepishly.

"Pretty much,"

"I will need tea," the Director sighed, he summoned his tea and a plate of biscuits which he handed out and then motioned for Harry to begin. Harry launched in to the tale of what had happened over the summer, everything he had discovered from his memories and everything Dumbledore had done and was planning on doing, the use of his seats illegally and the planned control of him. As predicted, Ragnok was spitting mad by the end and had to take several deep breaths to calm himself, he pulled out Harry's files and began flicking through them furiously.

"That manipulative old fool, if he were a goblin he would be hung, if I had my way he would be hung." Ragnok snarled and Harry wasn't surprised, Dumbledore had messed with the running of the highest client's accounts and it could look bad on the bank if they weren't saw to be fixing the problem.

"I hope this explains my awful actions in the previous year." Harry said to him and Ragnok nodded.

"It certainly does Mr Potter,"

"Harry please," Ragnok grinned.

"Of course, how forgetful of me," He said, "From what I can see, your accounts have self repaired from the sketchy workings. Of course you will need to work through them to continue your earnings." Ragnok explained and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin, what of the Potter accounts, they were set to gain a seat?"

"Ah yes, they gained back the seat your father lost 2 weeks prior." Harry groaned.

"Damn it, now that gives him another seat."

"Yes, unfortunately it does. As for the Prewett house, they do not seem to be affected at all Mr Weasley-Prewett, your investments are coming in well and your vault is gaining interest. Now, Miss Granger-McKinnon you have an opportunity to gain perhaps another seat, it will alert the wizengamot to the fact that the McKinnon house is not dead, you need only gain a final thousand galleons to finalise the notion, the McKinnon house is already old enough." Ragnok explained and they exchanged looks.

_What do you think Paws?_

_I think we should do it, no one knows who the McKinnon heir was so they cannot link it back to me._  She reasoned and Harry nodded.

"I would like to set the seat in notion please Director, of course if it was kept silent to who the heir it would be for the best and there would be no reason for anyone to look at the 5000 galleons that ended up in your possession." She said to him with a smirk and he nodded with a toothy grin.

"It shall be done and of course no one need know."

"Now Director, there are things that happened over the summer that make me want to edit a few things in my family scripts." Harry began with a smirk.

"Indeed,"

"Yes, as I am the head of all my houses I would like to edit the wording on them, focussing on my seats. I would like to change the Black wording so it states if the head of house is unable to sit in the wizengamot the next blooded family member has to sit in there place." Ragnok nodded and pulled out the Black files.

"An owl will go out to Narcissa Malfoy as soon as its sealed." Harry grinned.

"The second house is more difficult and I would be honoured if you would use your keen and precise skill to aid me in the correct wording." Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

"I need to be able to pass to Tom, but he can't sit in the seat for obvious reasons, and as I am currently being watched I cannot choose someone to sit there I want Tom to be able to choose the person who sits in the seat." Harry explained and Ragnok shook his head.

"You seem to have the most awkward situations placed around you." Ragnok sighed and Harry smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know,"

"The wording would have to be misleading and intricate, but it can be done, it would have to state that in case of the head not being able to perform their duties all roles and responsibilities fall to the next in line, as it is a head duty to select someone to sit in their place if their unavailable it will fall to the next in line."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Harry said and Ragnok grinned.

"They will be drawn up and sent out as soon as they are sealed."

"Brilliant, a final thing and I think this one will bring you some amusement." Harry said to the goblin who sat forward, Ragnok did not like the Parkinsons and this would bring him some amusement.

"The Blacks have been funding the Parkinson business outlet for over a century, it has also come to my attention that the Parkinson Estate is in a severe amount of dept to the Blacks. I believe it is time to pull the funding and claim the amount they are in dept too." Ragnok gave a vicious grin.

"I have to agree that it is the correct time to do reclaim what is rightfully yours."

"Snake, what is the total amount Parkinson owes you?" Swift asked curiously and Harry's look turned predatory.

"Over 76 million," both their jaws dropped.

"That would ruin them, beyond that, their estate doesn't total that much," Paws said and then laughed. "Oh I cannot wait to see her face when she receives that letter."

"The Parkinson Estate totals 60 million I believe, that leaves an unclaimed 16 million," Harry mused.

"With that amount, it is enough to lay claim on the daughter, she would potentially be a slave, she would have to answer to your every whim until the dept is fully paid." Ragnok pointed out and Harry smirked.

"Oh that is something I am going to hold over them," Harry breathed, "Pull it all, I want them run to the ground I'll issue a warning saying if they say who ruined them I'll bind dear Pansy to me for life, not that I would use her myself but I suspect she would make a great whore." Paws slapped him.

"You are terrible," she had a smirk on her face and Harry knew she would love to see Pansy enslaved.

"It will be done and processed with the seal," Ragnok said, "Is there anything else you would like done?" Harry looked to Ron and Hermione who shook their heads.

"I believe we are done Director, we have already been issued our cards to make purchases so we needn't visit any vaults today." Ragnok and Harry went over the final wording for the scripts, when Harry was happy, he signed in blood and stamped the rings down in place giving Ragnok a nice tip for his services, they flashed white and Harry felt it settle.

"The owls have been sent and everything sealed." Harry nodded, Hermione sealed up the new McKinnon seat and Ron pushed some more money in to his larger investments, everything was done and with a courteous bow to the goblin the three left. They made it back to school easily and they snuck in to his living room with smiles,

"Things have just got interesting." Paws said and Harry laughed.

"Oh they were interesting before, but now they're exciting, Dumbledore will loose 5 seats, the Parkinson's are broke, you have gained a seat and we're all fucking rich." Harry said.

"How did the meeting with Rita go?" Harry grinned.

"She was worried at first but I reassured her that Dumbledore could not attack her and she was most excited to write the article, she is going to be sending me the draft first, I have no doubt it will be glorious."

"Good, now we have to go, don't get in to more trouble than you normally do." Paws warned and Harry gave her the best innocent look he could.

"I honestly do not know what you speak of." She rolled her eyes and left with Swift who was laughing to himself.

* * *

If it wouldn't have been highly suspicious, Harry would have been sat at breakfast with a shark like grin on his face. He was waiting for the mail, the Gringotts owls would be coming today and he could not wait for Parkinson to receive hers, he wanted to rub his hands together and laugh evilly. Hermione's eyes were practically glowing as they continued to dart to the top of the hall where the owls came in, he shook his head. They swooped in and he spotted the Gringotts owls immediately, one went towards Tom, one to Dumbledore and the other went to Pansy. The Dark Lord read his letter and smirked, Harry tried not to look happy or smug, but it was hard when he saw the anger in Dumbledore's eyes. He, instead, focused his attention on Parkinson who had just opened her letter, the further she read the paler she went and when she got to the end she screamed in utter horror and burst in to tears. People span to see the disturbance and her friends tried to ask her the problem, she was completely devastated.

"What is the problem Miss Parkinson," Snape demanded, not looking happy that one of snakes had caused such a disturbance.

"I'm poor," she wailed, "We've lost  _everything,_ the whole Parkinson estate has been seized." People gasped and Harry fought not to laugh gleefully, Draco, Tom and Luna all looked straight at him and he tried to look innocent, really he did, but the twitching lips and they glowing eyes gave him away. Hermione was grinning like a fool, pretences or not, she was very happy. The majority of the Slytherins were looking at Parkinson in distaste, it was one thing to not have money, but to have your entire estate seized was one of the biggest disgraces for a pureblood; Harry loved being a heartless person. His entire day was a cheerful one, Parkinson was inconsolable and rumours began, the best one was that she might be pulled out of Hogwarts because her parents could no longer afford it; Harry had actually laughed. What made it all the more amusing was the fact that that particular rumour wasn't a rumour, the Parkinsons were homeless as well as penniless, ah the joys of being rich Harry thought smugly. He all but skipped to potions after lunch, Draco was looking at him in a way that screamed 'we are talking now', and Harry flashed a smirk and dragged the blonde to the back of the room.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" Was the first thing out of his mouth and Harry grinned.

"I did say I was pulling the funding," Harry pointed out.

"Yes but she's broke, like, completely broke."

"I know, it turns out the Parkinson family was in a lot of dept to the Blacks, I may have claimed that back." Draco looked shocked.

"How much dept were they in?" He exclaimed, "Their estate was, what, 60 million, and they've lost their manors as well as their country houses and all their money." There was nothing nice about Harry's smile.

"They still owe me 16 million," Draco began choking much to Harry's amusement, Snape sent him a glare like it was his fault and he supposed it was but he merely raised an eyebrow.

"But that means-,"

"I can claim the daughter as my slave if I wish? Yes, I know. Why do you think Parkinson hasn't screamed at me that it is my entire fault, if she speaks of who claimed back the dept she becomes bound to me for life."

"Merlin,"

"I love being heartless, it brings me much amusement."

"Again, remind me never to piss you off." Draco shuddered and began their work, Harry smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure you have some common sense in that pretty head of yours." The glare he got was diminished by the pinking of his cheeks.

"I'm not pretty, Malfoy men are strong and handsome." Harry laughed at him.

"I'll remember that when your preening in the mirror." Draco punched him.

"Shut up Harry," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, I got called vain." Draco smirked.

"Actually, it does."

"Changing the subject, you've got access to my rooms for future in formation, Luna'll be there if I'm not." Harry told him and Draco nodded before gaining a frown.

"Why would Luna be there when you're not?"

"Oh, she's moved in." Harry said casually, he stirred the cauldron and sliced up frogs liver.

"She moved in?" Draco repeatedly incredulously.

"Yep," Harry popped the 'p', "She didn't believe it would be acceptable for disappearances to happen this early on in the year."

"I give up," Draco sighed, "Where are your rooms?"

"On the defence corridor, I receive private tutoring you see." Draco snorted.

"Oh the irony,"

"I know, it wasn't lost on me either. I've changed my seats in the wizengamot, your mother and father will be sitting in them now so that's a bonus."

"Your trip went ok then?"

"Yes, issues at the bank have been resolved and I believe tomorrow will be a good day for anyone who dislikes Dumbledore."

"I won't ask," Harry grinned.

Harry was sat with Luna in his, now their, rooms after dinner, they were having a proper catch up and it felt refreshing; he didn't realise how much he had missed Luna.

"I've missed this," she commented and Harry nodded.

"I agree," Harry said, "It's been too long."

"Too much has happened, I cannot believe your memories got taken, I though you had just stopped speaking to me." It made Harry even more furious with Dumbledore because Luna sounded so upset.

"I would never do that to you,"

"I didn't think you would but it was so strange." She shook her head and Harry frowned.

"He will pay for all of this, I will take pleasure in ruining Dumbledore and when he is nothing, when he is nothing but a hated name, he will die." Harry stated furiously, he took her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze.

"I know you will make him pay." She assured and Harry smiled slightly.

"I cannot wait for this article tomorrow, if I know Rita then it will be explosive."

"She does have that flare about her, doesn't she?" Luna agreed with a smirk, "Isn't she supposed to be sending you a draft before it goes out." Harry nodded and flicked his wrist to open the window, he had been waiting for an owl all day and he was buzzing with excitement.

"I know something that will take your mind off of it for a few hours," Luna said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"And what would that be Miss Lovegood?"

"Do you remember what we used to do to keep fit, instead of running that is?" Harry tilted his head in thought, he was flicking through his memories for about 30 seconds before his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Dancing," he said, "Specifically around poles,"

"Yes, we got the idea from going to the 'gentlemen's club' in Knockturn Ally,"

"Some gentlemen's club that was, they guys up there dancing were hotter than the girls." Harry said and Luna grinned.

"You got that one right," Harry got up and offered a hand, she took it and he pulled her up, he waved his wand and cleared an area.

"2 sturdy poles if you will great lady," in the clear space 2 silver poles appeared and Harry grinned, he pulled himself up and span around it, he was a bit rusty but it shouldn't be to hard to get used to it again, Luna shook her head. Even after months, Harry still looked so smooth and graceful; it was unbelievable. Harry waved his wand and placed it on the table, music began to play and it had a nice beat to it, Harry fell in to familiar moves with ease, he span and twisted around the pole dropping low and grinding, it was very nice for Luna to watch.

"You know, you're supposed to be dancing also." Harry pointed out and Luna grinned.

"No, I think I prefer sitting here thanks." He shook his head but didn't stop, it was like a release and he remembered why he kept it up, not only did it keep him fit but it felt  _so_  good. After an hour he was worn out and fell on to the sofa, he had his eyes closed just listening to the music when he heard the sound of an owl, he was up so fast Luna swore she didn't see him move. The owl soared in and landed neatly on his shoulder, Harry undid the letter and led the bird to Hedwig's perch as she was hunting at the current time. He opened the letter and with every line his vicious smile grew, by the end of it Harry was fucking ecstatic.

"FUCK YES!" He yelled and proceeded to jump up and down like a crazy person.

"Rita Skeeter is a fucking genius, she is getting a severe tip for this."

"Let me see," Luna tried to take the parchment but he wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Harry told her and she pouted.

"Please," she gave him puppy dog eyes but still he refused.

"Nu uh," and he set it alight, she whacked him around the head and sat down.

"Tomorrow is going to be a fucking good day." Harry was still jumping around the room much to Luna's amusement.

"I need to celebrate," he stated and Luna smirked.

"I'm sure there is a Dark Lord who would be quite willing." Harry mirrored her expression.

"I believe you are right." Harry said, "I need to shower," he darted off and Luna shook her head, she went to pick his clothes again, she loved dressing Harry up because he looked good in anything. Harry came out and was immediately handed black skinny jeans, he didn't argue with her just put them on, she added a tight white top that his tattoo could be seen through, Luna tossed him his charcoal boots and a blood pop.

"Go have fun," she ordered, "I'll send an acceptance to Rita," he winked.

"You know me," he tossed the invisibility cloak on and grabbed the map, he made his way to Tom's office as the man was on patrol by now. As suspected, it was covered in wards but they were Harry's speciality, he carefully twisted them so he could slip in. Harry placed his cloak on the chair and hopped up on to the desk, he watched as Tom finished his patrol and made his way back to his office, and Harry sucked on his blood pop in wait. When Tom entered his office he knew immediately he wasn't alone, there was only one person who would be able to get past the wards without his knowledge and smirked.

"A student out of bed?" Tom asked closing the door slowly and warding it tightly.

"At the moment," Harry replied in a light tone, when Tom faced Harry it sent lust through him, he was sat on the edge of the desk and Tom followed the slow, deliberate movements he was making with his tongue.

"You should be  _disciplined_ ," Tom hissed and Harry's eyes dilated.

"You are right  _Professor,"_  Harry said his voice taking on a husky note, "I should be  _punished_." He bit his lip as if he was nervous, Tom came forward with deadly grace, and he ran a finger along the snake spine gaining a pleased hiss to come through Harry's teeth.

"You will be  _ **Snake**_ **,** " Tom continued to lightly stroke the tattoo driving Harry insane, he was practically burning.

"Are you going to make me _beg?"_

"I would love to hear you beg," Tom told him biting his neck, "Do it, beg," he commanded and Harry smirked, Tom really should be careful to what he ordered. He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and leaned flush against him, he lightly bit his neck,

"Mmm Tom," He moaned, "Please, I want you to fuck me, please Tom, I need it," the grip on his hips tightened considerably and he received a particularly sharp bite, he changed his voice to sound needier.

"I need you in me please, I want you to fill me and fuck me until I can't walk. Make me scream your name, I need it please Tom, treat me like your little slut," he had no idea where his clothes went but he arched as he was slammed in to, he actually saw stars as he screamed,

"Ah shit Tom," he gasped, Harry knew he wouldn't be walking well after this, he was fucked brutally and he loved it. His nails drew blood as hid dug them in, Tom hit his prostate repeatedly and Harry cried out.

"M-more please, fuck," he was thrust in to a few more times before he came so hard his vision went white for a few seconds as his release ripped through him, his muscles clamped down on Tom sending him over the edge, he bit Harry's neck hard enough to draw blood and the teen moaned again.

"You should be careful what you beg for Snake," Tom murmured lowly after he had muttered cleaning spells, "One would think you wanted to be treated like my little slut," Harry sucked in a sharp breath, the thoughts that brought to his mind were entirely too pleasurable and he felt Tom smirk, he cursed in his head because of his weird quirks that Tom could use.

"You're such a bastard," he muttered tugging at Tom's hair as his neck was bitten.

"Yes and your my slut," Harry felt lust shoot through him and mentally cursed again, there was no way he was going to let Tom have a freebee.

"Mmm, but you like that don't you," Harry said in a sultry tone, he bit Tom's neck and trailed light kisses, "To have someone who belongs solely to you," he smirked when Tom hissed and gripped his hips again, if Tom was going to use his quirks then he would use the mans possessiveness against him.

"To use and abuse, your own  _personal_ whore," Harry congratulated himself on making Tom lose control and being apperated away for round 2.

* * *

"I need a pain potion," Harry groaned in to the pillow, it was hurting to breath at the current time and he needed to get to the great hall, he heard Tom laugh lightly and would have glared at him if he could sit up.

"I hate you,"

"Your own fault," Tom pointed out and Harry grumbled about the man's stamina much to Tom's amusement.

"I really need to get to the great hall as soon as possible, and so do you."

"And why's that?" with great difficulty and effort, he managed to push himself up so he was facing Tom, he couldn't help but smirk when he took in the man's appearance. Vicious scratch and bite marks littered the pale skin, seemed the man liked pain.

"Because you don't want to miss Dumbledore's face when he reads the paper with my article beautifully done by Rita." Tom raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk stretched.

"She sent me a draft yesterday, let's just say it is  _very_  informative."

"Indeed," Tom drawled and Harry knew he was interested.

"Yes, I believe it will shock the entire wizarding world." Harry stated, he stretched and winced.

"I repeat, I hate you," Harry muttered, "I need to shower," Tom pointed to a door to the left, Harry very carefully removed himself and fell in to the bathroom, the hot water was glorious to Harry and relieved some of the ache. He called Winky for his clothes and a pain potion, he got dressed and necked the potion, it would do for now, he stepped out and Tom was already ready drying his hair with a wave of his wand, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one the castle likes," he said with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand to create his glamour.

"I freakin' hate this thing." He grumbled as he followed Tom out, Harry tossed on his cloak and skirted the halls to his room, he grabbed his bag left neatly ready by Luna and left. He jogged down to the hall entering just as Tom did, the man smirked and Harry hid his own, he sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and he had to forcefully stop himself bouncing up and down, he saw Luna doing the same and grinned. After 10 agonisingly long minutes the post swooped in, Harry spotted a paper going towards Dumbledore and mentally smirked, an owl landed in front of him and he made sure he didn't look to eager to see the paper. He laid it flat and it was times like then he wanted to drop all pretences and cackle like a crazy person, there, on the front page, for everyone to see, was strike one against Dumbledore with a picture of Grindlewald and Dumbledore in their youth to go with it.

**Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald;**

**Great battle or lovers quarrel?**

_**Everyone in the wizarding world has heard of Grindlewald's great defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, it is one of the most famous things to happen in our world and still today Albus Dumbledore is seen as a hero to the people. But, is what we have been told correct or are there gaps in history that have been hidden from us? As it reads, Grindlewald was gathering his army and taking over everywhere and people were calling for help, it was then Dumbledore stepped up, but why did it take him so long. It is reported that it took no less than 2 years before Grindlewald was challenged and today you find out why.** _

_**With some brilliant charm and wonderful reliable sources, this reporter delved in to the murky history of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald. It is not commonly known but the Dumbledore family grew up in Godrics Hollow, the same place where out saviour Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who and where renowned historian Bathilda Bagshot still resides. Ms Bagshot, famous author of A History of Magic, lived in the quaint little village at the same time as the Dumbledore's, at the time Albus was 16, she introduced him to her nephew who was the same age and they became the best of friends. This isn't unusual, the village is small and her nephew was from out of the country, but with a little digging and a bit of gold I discovered the name of the allusive nephew; Gellert Grindlewald. Yes that's right ladies and gentlemen, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald were the best of friends. They became united by their ambitions for glory and their plans to bring about a 'new world order' in which wizards would rule over muggles, they were often heard using the phrase 'For the Greater Good', which even today, Dumbledore is still known to use. After discovering how alike they were and how they both shared the same goals, the two became romantically involve not long after and they had no qualms in aiding each other in plans and experiments. Both brilliant and talented they intended to expand their ideas and spread them to others but not everyone close to home was as receptive as the two would like. Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, stood in their way. You see Dumbledore also had a sister, Arianna, which he was left to care for when his mother passed away in a tragic accident, unfortunately Albus' sister was incredibly sick, the illness is unknown, and Aberforth demanded Albus stop with his plans. But that didn't sit well for the two young genius', they had great plans for the world that he worked tirelessly on and now someone was thwarting them at the very beginning. It caused numerous of arguments, but they were determined that nothing would every get in their way like his brother was. But something happened. The reason is unknown as of yet, but Grindlewald fled without his dedicated lover and went ahead with his plans outside of the United Kingdom alone. Grindlewald's rise to power was quick and he needed to be stopped, the death count was rising rapidly and nothing could stop him or so it seemed. It was only after years of cries that Dumbledore faced his ex-lover again resulting to what we know as a 'legendary duel', it was something that wasn't witnessed by anyone and the only thing saw by eyewitnesses was Dumbledore emerging with his opposition's wand. But with all of this information coming to light, can we be sure that Dumbledore was at all innocent in his actions to confront. Was it really the cry of the public that sent him to fight the person he loved once or was it out of heartache and pain that he face him? Can we be certain that he wasn't secretly working with his lover all those years, and their reunion didn't go to plan? After all, Grindlewald is still alive in the top most cell in his own prison Nurmengard, why is he still alive now after all the crimes he committed? Was it because Dumbledore was unable to truly turn his wand on his only love or are they still in contact after all these years? With this shocking discovery I don't know what to think and honestly, people of the wizarding world, I believe we deserve answers.** _

_**Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to the Daily Profit.** _

Silence, complete and utter silence settled in the great hall as everyone read the brutal article, he glanced up at Dumbledore and had to look away, the old man's complexion resembled sour milk, his eyes were a flat, dull blue and he looked completely and utterly devastated. He chanced a look at Tom and nearly grinned, Tom was gripping the paper so hard it was surprising it hadn't ripped, the silver blue eyes were glowing and they looked up to catch his, Harry was flooded with delirious, malevolent glee and his eyes flashed with his own pleasure. Harry's eyes darted to the headmaster and Tom's attention snapped to the old man, if possible, the man grew happier and Harry was betting he had a skip in his step all through the day. Ron and Hermione were containing their glee well, they were glued to the article and Harry could just make out their smirks from where they were bent so low over it. The whispering started then. It grew louder and louder until people were all but shouting, everyone was looking towards Dumbledore for answers but the headmaster couldn't take his eyes from the paper, specifically the picture, and he looked stricken. If students didn't believe it at first they did after looking at the headmaster, it was obvious the article was affecting him more than it should if it was false. As Dumbledore was unresponsive, McGonagall got to her feet, albeit a bit shakily, and silenced the room.

"Go to your lessons now," she barked and people clearly didn't want to listen, protests began and the students were waving the paper furiously, then Snape stepped up.

"You heard McGonagall, go," only then did they file out and begin talking amongst themselves, Harry left slowly and because of that, he had the pleasure of seeing Dumbledore fleeing through the back chamber. He hummed a cheerful tune as he went to herbology, he doubted anything would dampen his mood that day and he avidly listened to the speculations from the other students. Just on his way to the greenhouses he heard 5 completely different versions of the duel, some were hilarious, but others were could actually have happened, he felt Paws in the back of his mind and grinned.

 _Snake, there are no words._  She gushed and he couldn't agree more,

 _I know Paws, Rita can be such a glorious woman_. He felt Swift's presence join them.

 _That was amazing,_  he stated excitedly.

 _I was just saying the same thing_  Paws agreed and then she was shocked.

 _I didn't know we could have joint conversations_.

 _It's the twins,_  Harry pointed out,  _They do nothing by halves,_

 _Well that is irrelevant at the moment, the article, we have to meet up._  She told them and Harry nearly laughed.

 _I'll let you know,_  he walked in to the greenhouse and the only conversation was the article, even Sprout was discussing it with Justin Finch-Fletchly.

 _ **I've created mayhem**_  he muttered to himself in parsel and couldn't help but feel fucking brilliant about it. All through the day the article was the main topic of conversation, the amount of times Harry had to fight down a triumphant smirk was unhealthy, the amount of disgust in the majorities tone was music to Harry's ears. At lunch, Dumbledore was a no show, Harry nearly grinned up at the house table because he could actually feel Tom's utter glee at the situation. Even the appearance of Ginny didn't deter his mood, she on the other hand was fuming.

"How can they print this rubbish about a great man like Dumbledore?" She snarled and Harry blinked.

"Calm down Gin,"

"But they shouldn't be able to print this stuff."

"Dumbledore will sort it out, he's not here now, I expect that's what he's doing." He reassured her, she nodded with a huff, he went to lean on his left side again but he stopped her.

"Not on my side, I'm healing," he told her, she frowned for a second before shrugging and picking at her lunch. Harry made his way to defence with a skip in his step and he wasn't the only one, Harry swore he saw Tom skip lightly as he walked in to the classroom. They went over the shield from the previous lesson and then they moved on to the advanced version of it, Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow, he hadn't actually used the shield before. He tried it with the incantation first and it flickered up, his eyes narrowed and he tried it again. It solidified and Harry nodded to himself, he repeated it a few times before going over it again silently and then wandlessly until he had perfected it, he sat back up and looked up to meet incredulous silver-blue eyes.

"That is how you perfect a spell?"

"Yes why?"

"Most would take a few days," Tom pointed out and Harry shrugged,

"How long does it take you?"

"Depending on the spell, an hour maximum."

"Ta dah," He received rolled eyes and grinned,

"Miss Granger, stay after class." The professor told her quietly and she nodded, "You two Weasley," The professor went around helping those who couldn't seem to get it and they were working until the bell rang, many left the room disgruntled and began talking about the article so they didn't pay attention to the three dawdling students. The door was sealed and glamours were dropped, Hermione withdrew the paper and laid it down almost reverently.

"This is a piece of art." She stated.

"It is truly magnificent," Tom agreed, "I have never seen the headmaster react like he did, it really hit home."

"This is why I like Rita, she can twist anything beautifully." Harry said with a smirk.

"What makes it better is the actual information about Dumbledore is the truth." Swift pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore and Grindlewald," Tom muttered in slight disbelief.

"Yes, we had a substantially larger reaction than the hall when we found out." Harry said,

"I can imagine, I still cannot comprehend the situation." Tom shook his head.

"Dumbledore's reaction was priceless," Paws said with a light laugh, "I do not believe he thought this particular information would ever come to light."

"Well he's going to be ecstatic when the rest comes out isn't he." Harry put in and they shared a smirk.

"I am going to enjoy watching the headmaster fall to pieces."

It is going to be beautiful." Paws cast a tempus and cursed.

"Snape is going to be happy,"

"He can fuck himself, slimy bastard." Harry grumbled much to Tom's amusement.

"Refrain from killing my potions master, he is the best in the world."

"Keep him from aggravating me then, honestly, letting your minions run wild." Harry mock chided and Tom rolled his eyes,

"You're getting later," the three trooped out after re-applying their glamours and split up, Harry took a short cut to the dungeons and got to the classroom before the others, Snape glared at him.

"Late Potter, 20 points for Gryffindor-,"

"I was about to apologise and inform you I was with Professor Drield, you can take up my lateness with him if you wish, Granger and Weasley's also." Harry cut him off and sat down next to Draco, he raised a challenging eyebrow at Snape whose eye twitched in annoyance. Hermione and Ron walked in at that moment turning Snape's attention to them.

"In now," he barked, Harry rolled his eyes and the man.

"Speak," Draco ordered lowly and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I take you like my article?" Harry asked in an equally low voice.

"That was amazing, when you said you had information on Dumbledore, I never would have suspected this."

"It is a rather big shock," Harry mused and Draco scoffed,

"Please, that's like saying I wasn't surprised to find the Dark Lord sat as my defence professor." Harry laughed lowly.

"Agreed, both of them left me speechless."

"I wonder if Dumbledore will be at dinner."

"I don't know, I hope he isn't, then I know my efforts were not wasted and the article is getting to him." Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh I definitely think the article hit its mark." Draco stated and Harry grinned; he hoped so. Harry couldn't wait for Potions to finish, but Snape wanted to keep them to the very end, the man was dick in Harry's opinion which he hastily kept to himself. Draco bottled up the potion and took it up to the desk, Snape made the write out the recipe for a boil cure off the top of their heads and those who failed ended up with detention. Harry could tell that Snape was severely disappointed when he handed in his own perfectly replicated recipe, Harry rolled his eyes at the man at packed up his stuff. With a nod to Draco, Harry darted off and took his bag to his rooms, Luna wasn't there so he would speak to her later and went down to dinner. Much to his glee, Dumbledore didn't turn up at dinner and his absence was severely noticed. Conversation to where he was scattered throughout the hall and the article was still the main topic of whispers, the speculations were great and Harry internally cackled. He had thrown the human amongst the vampires here and he had no intention of stopping any time soon, they would have to wait for a few weeks before the second article was written and published but Harry doubted that anyone would forget.

"Do you think Dumbledore's hiding because everyone knows about him and his secret love?" Jack Sloper a 4th year Gryffindor asked his friend,

"Probably, he was dating the guy he so say defeated, personally, I think Dumbledore just didn't want to share." Harry had took look down to hide his grin. No, they definitely wouldn't forget. Harry walked quickly back up to his rooms after he had eaten, he didn't want his good mood to be ruined by the appearance of Ginny so he left. He threw himself down in his chair with a smile, Harry was beyond pleased with Rita's work and he was going to write with a tip for her. Luna glided in and smirked when she saw him.

"Wow, just wow." She said curling up on the sofa after throwing off her shoes,

"I know, she did an amazing way with words doesn't she?"

"I will never again complain about Rita's writing," Luna agreed, "I cannot begin to comprehend Dumbledore and Grindlewald." She shook her head.

"I know, the whole concept of it is completely inconceivable,"

"It will be topic of conversation for months, especially if you have a follow up." Harry's smirk said it all.

"What have you got up your sleeve Mr Potter-Black?"

"Ah, now that would be a cherished secret Miss Lovegood, you will have to patiently wait for the news to break." Luna mock glared at him.

"Evil," Harry pretended to blush,

"Awh thanks," She rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"What did the Dark Lord think?"

"He was please, practically skipping," Harry told her, "We briefly discussed the article after class,"

"So you don't know what he truly thinks?" She asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Harry returned the look.

"I guess he doesn't, would you care to help me rectify that fact dear sister?"

"Of course brother of mine, if you would kindly take to the shower and then you can be on your way." Harry laughed and did as he was told, he relaxed under the hot water and found his clothes neatly pressed for him on his bed. He put on the dark green skinny jeans and the black tight top, she had laid out flat black daps and his black leather jacket.

"Ray, did you know I love you," Harry told her brightly, "When this is all over, you are living in one of my manors."

"I'll remember that," she replied with a smile,

"I want to meet with everyone tomorrow at around 12, see if you can get to them, Draco and the twins too," She nodded,

"I can do that," Harry leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I have truly missed my little sister." He murmured before disappearing out of the room, he went straight to Tom's quarters, he placed his hand on the portrait and sent a light pulse of magic through gaining instant access, the perks of being an heir. The Dark Lord was reading sat casually in a black leather chair when he entered, the man didn't even look up and Harry smirked.

"Personally, I believe the article couldn't have possible been better," He commented walking over, "It seems a celebration is in order," Tom marked his page and slowly put his book down, he gracefully stood up and looked at Harry through dark crimson eyes.

"I would have to agree," Harry tilted his head and bit his lip.

"What do you have in mind?" Tom seized him in a heated kiss.

"I can think of many things," Tom stated in a low voice, Harry pulled him back in to the bedroom; it was going to be a very good night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> Not mine but I do claim the plot ;)
> 
> Parsel is bold italics

Albus Dumbledore was in a huge state of panic. When he read that article he had felt his heart stop in utter horror. He didn't know how that blasted reporter had got that information from, but he wanted to slaughter her, especially because it was accurate to a point. He had to clean up the situation before it got out of hand, he hadn't spent over half a century creating his power base for it to be destroyed by one paper. No. He would have to save face and show the world that they still needed him, Albus Dumbledore, and he was the greatest wizard since Merlin. It was for the Greater Good and that's all that mattered. He knew he should have killed Gellert, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, he was doing everything for him after all.

Dumbledore paced his office, it was the second problem this week. After that damn letter from Gringotts informing him that there were clauses in the Black and Peverell family scripts declaring he could not use them as proxy he had been left up in arms. That was 5 seats lost and he had no idea who they were set to go too. At first he thought maybe the boy had rediscovered his family Lordship, but he immediately discounted that because he hadn't come to him and he no longer had the Granger girl to research things for them. Ah the wonders of the obliviate spell and a few compulsions, no one was any the wiser and all under his control; just how he liked it. Couldn't let the boy have too much of his own control or his plan would fail, which was why Black had to go and the wolf was wrapped up in so many webs that he was barely himself. The boy was needed to kill Riddle before he was disposed off and he, Albus Dumbledore, would be seen as the great hero of the world. They would lay everything at his feet and he would be more powerful than anyone in existence, he would be worshiped and he would control the world; just like he was supposed to.

There was something hindering him though, he couldn't find the last one, and he needed them gone with the rest of them. Once he had found and disposed of them, the other two would do that for him and he had already ridden himself of the first. Yes, everything was coming along nicely and soon he would solve his problem. Only then could he rule unopposed and he would. Dumbledore's attention was snapped from his thoughts as angry red howlers swooped in to the room making him growl in fury. Who did they think they were, daring to question him, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, over a paper? Foolish little people. With a snarl he silenced all the screaming letters and began thinking of ways to make this blow over, oh yes, Albus Dumbledore would regain control and have them flocking him once more.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was alone. That wouldn't be too odd only since the second week of school he had always had someone else in the bed he woke up in, be it Luna or Tom. He rolled over and sat up, he could hear soft voices in the living room and guessed Tom had a meeting or something, Harry wasn't complaining, he needed the sleep. He scouted the room for his clothes and couldn't see any of them so he grabbed Tom's shirt and threw it on rolling up the sleeves to above his elbows, Tom was built bigger than him and was taller so the shirt hung nicely off of him just covering everything. Harry walked to the door and pulled it open slightly to see who was in the living room, he caught sight of pale blonde hair so he assumed it was Lucius, his guess was confirmed when the blonde spoke.

"My Lord, your bedroom door just opened on its own accord." Lucius said and Harry rolled his eyes,

"You can come out," Tom called and Harry looked down at himself and then shook his head,

"Yeah, I don't think that would be the best idea." Harry replied and he almost felt Tom roll his eyes.

"It is only Lucius,"

"I know, but I can hardly come out dressed as I am."

"Just come out," Tom sighed and Harry raised an eyebrow, he smirked to himself.

"Fine, but this is on you," Harry walked out of the room and casually leaned on the wall by where Tom was sat, Lucius began choking causing Tom to look around, his eyes immediately darkened as he took in the sight.

"Good morning," He greeted with a nod to the blonde who was eyeing him up unashamedly, Tom's eyes darted to said blonde and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Excuse me Lucius," Tom's voice had a husky edge to it as he rose, he dragged Harry back to the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind them leaving a shocked and speechless Malfoy Lord. Tom pressed Harry against the wall and kissed him hotly; his hands roaming over the almost exposed body.

"You really shouldn't do things like that Snake," Tom murmured and Harry smirked.

"I gave fair warning," Harry pointed out, "You vanished my clothes," Tom flicked his wand to summon back Harry's clothes,

"Do you not like me dressed  _only_  in your shirt?" He asked innocently, and received a rough bite in answer.

"For me, it is fine, in front of Lucius, it is not." Tom stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Possessive bastard,"

"Of course," Harry vanished in to the shower and came out dressed and refreshed, he returned to the living room where Tom was sat with a shocked Lucius.

"What were you discussing before I woke up?" Harry questioned taking a seat.

"Your article," that woke the blonde up,

" _Your_  article?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, did you like it? Rita did such a good job,"

"How?"

"That is a trade secret Malfoy," Harry said with a smirk, "What is the ministry response to the article?"

"Fudge is up in arms; on the one hand he does not want to believe it. The ministry need Dumbledore because they fear an attack from the dark, they cannot stand without Dumbledore and the support the man brings. On the other hand, there is evidence to suggest truth in the article and Dumbledore has not replied to any mail or made any hit back to deny the claims. This has left the ministry in shock, to believe a national hero could have been lying about everything is almost crippling." Lucius explained and Harry grinned.

"Perfect," he practically purred, "They will take the next blow even worse, I want Dumbledore out of this castle by Yule, I want him out of the IWC by January and I will announce my titles with my friends and have him ousted by the wizengamot by the end of the same month. He will be nothing and that's when he will be at his weakest, he will have lost everything so he will be desperate and that is when he can be disposed of."

"Do you have the means to do so?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"I believe so, it has to be done carefully, but it can be done and it will be."

"You are going to do everything through the media." Lucius confirmed.

"Yes, the public are the masses, if they turn on him, he had no standing. Even when the ministry turned on him last year, majority of the public stood behind him and he still had supporters. This is why it has to be done carefully, everything that is printed will be fact, it is merely how it is worded that will gain public attention." Harry told him.

"This has fallen at the most convenient of times, the next wizengamot session is tomorrow and this will be raised. Dumbledore will have to come up with a convincing lie to get around this, and Fudge was already on his last days, if it turns out he allowed someone who was close with Grindlewald such a free reign then his position is forfeit." Tom pointed out and Harry smirked,

"Things could be escalated, it depends on what happens in the session tomorrow and if the minister seat gets placed up for vote." Harry mused,

"The way things are looking, the minister will be cautioned and be on constant watch."

"So something will be needed to push the minister as well as Dumbledore out of office?"

"It would seem," Harry's eyes lit up.

"Do you have something?" Tom asked and Harry nodded.

"How's 'Minister allows torture of students'?" Both men's eyebrows shot up.

"Torture?" Lucius repeated.

"Yes, I would say being repeatedly exposed to a blood quill counts as torture." Harry stated.

"A blood quill," He exclaimed in horror while Tom's eyes narrowed.

"It is why you are going after Umbridge,"

"Yes," he said in answer to both, "And I have evidence, which of course will look brilliant in the paper. 'The-Boy-Who-Lived repeatedly exposed; where were Dumbledore and Fudge?' the public will lap that up faster than anything." Harry help up his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' were etched, they were working on something that would clear it, but it was at the back of their plans at the current time.

"That would be a substantial blow, it would see the end of Fudge and the last limbs for the old fool."

"Yes, but I cannot plan anything until after the session tomorrow. I will need to know what happens to Fudge and how long he gets if he is to be monitored." Harry said.

"Information can be passed over to you." Harry nodded.

"Lucius, have you spoken to ex-Lord Parkinson?" Lucius couldn't stop his shudder of horror.

"He has lost everything, well and truly," Harry's smirk was sinister.

"Oh course he has, the foolish man challenged me, I was not going to allow him to survive after such a move."

"Why has he not exposed you, he could simply tell the media who pulled the funding." Harry's look turned positively evil.

"I can safely say that Parkinson will never expose who ruined him." Harry stated, "If he were to do something like that, his daughter becomes bound to me as a slave for the rest of her life." Lucius looked horrified before it was masked, Tom smirked.

"Parkinson really pissed you off," Harry flashed him a grin.

"Does it show?"

"He must still owe you money." Lucius breathed.

"He does, and a lot of it." Harry confirmed.

"You're making him stay quiet," Lucius said.

"He really does not have the choice," Harry said.

"The Parkinsons are going to be considered as low as the Weasleys, when the Weasley's lost their fortune they lost their seat in the wizengamot and their title as a sign of disgrace, they have never gained it back to date."

"Wonderful, maybe I should write and suggest they whore out Pansy, I'm sure she would make a brilliant living." Harry mused and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Who is holding the Yule ball this year?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes lit up with something.

"There are to be multiple, Parkinson was set to hold one, but they are now unavailable. Greengrass, Zabini, Nott and myself are also set to hold balls this coming Yule." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Damn, 4 of them, didn't think it would be that many."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because I have a feeling there will be a few people interested in reborn families this coming Yule, I just want to make sure I am in viewing vicinity when they are revealed." Tom thought for a second before he smirked.

"Yes, I believe that will be something to witness."

"I suppose I will have to attend if I get an invite, maybe Nott will 'forget' to invite me."

"You know this is highly doubtful, to not invite an ancient and noble house to a ball would be a black mark on the family." Tom pointed out and Harry groaned.

"I know, but I hate dancing." Harry sighed, he cast a tempus and cursed when he saw it was 12:15.

"Damn it, I'm late to my own meeting." Tom rolled his eyes.

"What are you meeting for?"

"Planning, I want to find Gryffindor's room, plan the next article, go through plans for the ministry, search through our leads to the Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff heirs and I have to make plans for a certain werewolf." Harry explained getting up and rolling his shoulders, he stretched revealing pale skin and he could feel the eyes on him.

"I am off," he stated summoning his jacket, he left with a wave of his hand, Lucius looked to his lord and he was burning to ask questions, the main one being, what in Merlin's name was Harry doing coming out of his bedroom, but he refrained. Harry placed a disillusion around himself and ran all the way back to his rooms, he leapt through the portrait hole and dropped the spell as he went, they were all there and Harry groaned.

"Sorry," he told them all, he walked over and collapsed in to his chair.

"This is a funny 12 o'clock mister," Luna chided with a grin that Harry returned.

"I apologise, I was discussing the article and upcoming plans with Tom and Lucius."

"My father?" Draco asked shocked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"No Draco, the other Lucius." The blonde gave him a withering look.

"I was merely surprised that he was in the school." He sniffed.

"So Snake, what have you got on that devious mind of yours?" Paws asked and Harry smirked.

"There is a wizengamot session tomorrow, according to Lucius, Fudge is likely to be cautioned not removed meaning there is going to need to be a push to get him out of office, problem is, we do not want someone like Scrimgeour voted in." Harry began.

"Blood quill exposure?" Swift asked and Harry nodded once.

"Yes, it will be the farewell for Fudge and maybe for Dumbledore." Harry said, "I want the old fool out of the castle by Yule, and we will vote him out of the wizengamot ourselves in January."

"We need to know what happens in tomorrow's session before we can put that in to action." Paws pointed out.

"I know, Lucius will pass on to Tom so that's sorted."

"On to another topic, we've been looking at wards and trying to narrow down which ones could be covering the Gryffindor rooms," Swift told Harry,

"Brilliant, finding that would be a bonus, hopefully it is more discrete than the Chamber, that way we can hide there."

"Plus, think of the hidden knowledge." Paws put in.

"Guys, what have you been up too?" Harry questioned the twins.

"We've collected the listeners from HQ and they're ready to listen too." Fred said,

"We've also been watching both the Burrow and HQ around the clock." George picked up.

"Have you got the listeners on you?" Harry inquired and they nodded, they pulled out 12 little blue spheres and placed them on the table.

"We've manages to convert them on to parchment so they can be read rather than listening to all of the pointless chatter and long silences." George explained.

"Have you already converted them?" Paws asked interested and they shook their heads.

"No, we thought we would do them here to show you." Fred produced a sheet of parchment and placed one of the spheres on the top, he taped the sphere,

" _ludere procer_ ," the ball shone a bright blue before it seemed to melt in to the sheet, writing started to weave it's way on to the page,

" _Vox agnitio,"_ George tapped the sheet and the writing flashed and became different colours.

"Now, the only problem with this is there are no names, so we don't know who's saying what." Fred pointed out.

"However, we've managed to work out that the spheres pick up magical signatures meaning its colour matches that. The easiest one to pick up was Remus, his is a glowing Amber because of the wolf and Dumbledore's is a dark brownie colour." George explained.

"We ran a spell that picked up the colours of the people, we made it seem like a prank, we got it to change their hair, and we noted it down."

"Let's guess and see which ones we have right." Luna suggested.

"We will activate the rest of them, they stay on the parchment and can be stored and copied."

"Well the other obvious ones are the two dark blue speeches, they belong to you two." Paws said pointing to the identical blue writing.

"Yes, and this is mine." Ron pointed to a lighter blue line, "And this is Paws," he indicated a rich purple.

"Tonks is the multi-coloured one, Kingsley is the earthy colour." Harry guessed, "Snape would be the black and Mad eye would be the translucent."

"Weasley Sr is the bland yellow and the matriarch is the mud colour," Draco said,

"Ginny has to be the sickly coloured one." Luna thought much to their amusement.

"Turquoise is Jones and khaki is Vance." Harry said,

"Charlie is the fire orange and Bill is the burnished bronze," Ron stated,

"And the only other person I know is Fleur and she would be the baby pink." Harry mused.

"They are practically the only people in HQ, Kreacher has been picked up and so has Dobby, but their speech is obvious."

"Surprisingly, you got all but 2 right. Fleur and Jones are the other way around," Fred told them.

"We are either really smart or brilliant at observation." Paws said with a laugh.

"Both," Harry said seriously and they laughed.

"Oh, we have bad news." George said flicking through the sheets.

"What?"

"Remus needs to be sorted out, quickly,"

"Why?" Harry darted over to look over his shoulder.

"They were discussing Sirius' death, the spell he cast on Bellatrix wasn't the Imperious like first thought, it's an unknown."

"Wait, let me note it down," Paws called fishing for parchment and a quill, "Ok, what's the spell?"

" _Inlusio,"_  Fred read of the page,

"Right, I'll get right on it."

"Remus overheard the conversation, it's explosive and Dumbledore spelled him."

"Compulsion web, weaved with loyalty spells, creature suppression, magic dampeners and an emotion control set at severe depression and desperation, all this mixed with a nice little obliviate." Harry read off and it was immediately obvious he was pissed, his magic swirled around them.

"Breath Snake," Paws soothed.

"Swift, begin planning a pseudo rescue, we need to get in, get Moony, get out with him and hide him somewhere." Harry ordered and Swift nodded, he was already making notes.

"What else is on there?"

"Only the love potions and liquid imperious for you, the spells to keep Swift and Paws away and then we hit a bit of a jackpot." Fred showed him the sheet.

"They were talking about the spies they have within the Dark and plans for the ministry." George said.

"Perfect,"

"Let me see the spies," Draco asked and he was handed the sheet, as he read, his eyebrows climbed slowly up his head.

"No elite which isn't a surprise, 2 inner circle members and the rest of them are outer circle." Draco muttered, "They need to be terminated at the quickest time, the others have only raids to go on, luckily, none of them were at the ball."

"I'll write down the names and take them to Tom." Harry said.

"Their plans for the ministry are quite alarming, it's pretty much being ran by Dumbledore and he wants to merge us with muggles." Draco said in disgust and Harry's lip curled.

"That is never going to happen."

"When are you going to release the next article?" Luna asked,

"I think I shall wait 2 weeks maybe, I'm not exactly sure, I want to expose everything so I might go to the archives." Harry replied.

"After the wizengamot and go from there," Paws suggested.

"Yes, it is for the best."

"Now, I will file these, if you place more down I will create a book of them, it's proof in the littlest of meaning." Harry said and the twins nodded.

"On to more cheerful topics," Draco began, "When do you think Dumbledore is going to show his face again?"

"He will have to show his face on Monday, he had to go to the wizengamot so he has to come out on Monday." Harry stated,

"True, but will he manage to save face?"

"Doubtful," Paws said, "If Snake's next article is anywhere near as good as the first, Dumbledore will be crumbling by the day."

"At least with these articles Dumbledore is focussing his attention elsewhere, it gives us a little breathing room." Swift pointed out,

"True,"

"I've found out that there might be 4 Yule balls this year," Harry told them in disgust and they chuckled at the tone.

"You love the beginnings Snake," Luna said and Harry smirked,

"Of course, it's so much fun," He confirmed, "Dancing on the other hand, makes me want to AK myself."

"You do exaggerate Snake," Paws sighed, "Do you think we will be invited?"

"Of course, if your mail gets through that is."

"We have been working on that," Fred piped up,

"Yes, Swift has yet to receive any mail and we think Dumbledore has spelled it away from him." George continued,

"We are trying to bend it so his letters can slip though to him,"

"Without Dumbledore's knowledge this is."

"Good, work on that, I have no doubt you will succeed." Harry said to them and they nodded.

"We also need to look in to the other heirs." Harry stated,

"We have leads, we're nearing great-great-great-great grandfather on the Ravenclaw, the problem we are having is he had only daughters and 2 of them had no children, one we've tracked to the deceased Proctor line and the other we cannot find who she married." Paws said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, we have much more leeway with Ravenclaw compared to Hufflepuff, we've lost track of them and have had no new discoveries."

"We will continue to search,"

"Are you going to start up your group again?" Draco asked him and Harry blinked.

"I had not even thought about that." He replied shocked, "It would have to be secret and it would have to be for those open to everything, I do not know if there would be a point."

"You need to speak to Neville though," Luna told him and Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"The Prophecy Snake, the reason you both have no parents."

"Oh, I had forgotten," He said sheepishly and then frowned.

"I know Nev lives with his grandmother, the bitch she is, but you don't think he's in the same situation as me?"

"He could be, he goes through times of confidence, like the ministry, but then he snaps back to frightened little boy." Swift mused.

"I would need to have access to his mind before I could tell."

"I'm sure that can be arranged if we know you," Paws said with a small smirk,

"So we all have things to work on yes?" Harry confirmed.

"Plans for Moony," Swift held up his parchment.

"Research the spell Dumbledore and look in to the Ravenclaw heirs."

"I can help with that, I have books on Pureblood marriage names." Draco put in and Paws nodded.

"Bend the mail wards around Swift and keep ears open." The twins said.

"Brilliant, I will look in to Neville and I'll make my plans after hearing back from Lucius." Harry told them.

"Well I can look in to the Gryffindor wards as well as help Paws and Draco." Luna mused.

"So we are set?" they nodded and Harry grinned,

"Brilliant, we can relax for a bit, I don't think I can stomach Ginny."

"You will have to go out today, tomorrow you can hibernate." Paws told him and Harry sighed.

"Fine, fine, tomorrow is mine and Luna's day." Luna beamed and Harry pulled himself up.

"I'll change, I'll see you guys later." They got up and left, the twins changed in to their animagus forms before slipping out of the room, Luna was led out on the sofa as Harry came back glamoured and dressed.

"One day all this will pay off." He grumbled and she laughed lightly.

"Of course it will Snake," Harry pulled her up and they left, Harry split from Luna and hitched on the oh so fake smile he wore for the rest of the world.

* * *

The next day Harry asked the castle to lock his portrait to everyone with a message that if he was needed to contact him by other means, he was sticking to his word and spending the day with Luna for a proper catch up. He called Winky for a mountain of junk food and they sat on his massive bed opposite each other wrapped in blankets.

"I've missed this so much." Harry sighed. It was surprising what living a double life took out of him, he knew he would be even more stressed if it wasn't for Tom, he had become strangely accustom to the mans company.

"Same, I will always hate Dumbledore for taking away my first friend." Luna's voice was sad and angry at the same time, Harry squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Well we have the entire day to ourselves. What have we got on the agenda?" She pretended to think about it for a couple of seconds.

"I think we have gossip to exchange, bets to be made and styles to confirm." Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, I believe you are correct Miss Lovegood." They laughed.

"So when do you think the twins will make their first move on Bleach?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oh you mean other than yesterday when they sat him between them?" She returned with a chuckled, Harry smirked at that. He chose not to point out the seating arrangements yesterday, but he was pretty sure the twins kept deliberately touching the blonde who didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Other than that," Harry nodded, "I am surprised, the twins are usually more forward."

"Yes, but this is a Malfoy. They have to make it so Draco wants them as much as they want him."

"You make a valid point." Harry conceded.

"It also means the removal of clothing within his eyesight soon."

"Sweet Merlin you're right." Harry laughed.

"Of course I am."

"And I bet you are going to be choosing their clothes too." Luna grinned.

"Maybe, but they don't know this yet."

"Obviously,"

"How is it going with you and a certain Dark Lord?" Harry grinned.

"Walked out in just his shirt yesterday in front of Lucius,"

"And he allowed that?" She questioned incredulously.

"Good Circe no, dragged me back to the bedroom and bit the shit in to me." Harry shuddered in reminder, he threw the thoughts from his mind before he went and sought out the man.

"Possessive then?"

"No, not at all," Harry said with a laugh.

"What did Malfoy Sr have to say about this, better yet what was his reaction?" Luna leant forward absently eating from the crisps bowl.

"Happily married or not, the man was eyeing me up." Harry said, "It was obvious he had questions, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask and we derailed him with talk on my article."

"So you walked out of the  _Dark Lord's_  bedroom and Lucius eyed you up?" Luna confirmed and Harry nodded, she threw up her hands.

"He's insane,"

"I know." Harry agreed, "Will you be invited to all of the balls this year?"

"I don't know," Luna said slowly, tilting her head in thought, a habit Harry had picked up. "Daddy only attends ones which he feels are impossible to meet and as an un-betrothed Heiress it would be a scandal should I attend alone."

"Damn, that's a shame. I have a feeling that Nott's will be interesting, I cannot see him taking lightly to the verbal beating I gave him last time."

"No doubt he will do something to try and make you look bad or decrease your status, unfortunately it will backfire nastily and make him look like a total fool." Luna stated and Harry grinned,

"I do not doubt you." And he didn't, if Luna said it would happen then you could put money on it happening for sure.

"Paws will be noticed at the first ball?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"Oh yes, and by the last one moves shall be made." Harry smirked,

"Perfect, now we just have to set up Swift."

"Now that will be a task, but I'm thinking Zabini. He has eyes for Swift now, imagine at the ball."

"We make a deal now, I'll dress Paws and you deal with Swift. We will set them up nicely and then you can slot yourself nicely in with Paws." Harry shook hands with Luna and they shared an evil grin, the poor people wouldn't know what hit them come Yule. Harry was taking Hermione shopping in Paris and then Rome, she would have a different gown for each occasion as well as different jewels, they would have to visit their family vaults.

"Do you have a back up plan, in case Nott does try something?"

"Are you changing your outcome?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all, Nott will wish he had never crossed you almost as much as Parkinson. However, if you already have a plan I want to hear it."

"It does all depend on the situation that comes to hand. I am looking forward to the Greengrass ball, it is supposed to be the first one, and It will depend on his behaviour towards me. I hope you can make the Greengrass ball, the reactions are set to be amusing in the least."

"Greengrass is one I know we attend." Luna said to him, "Hadrian Greengrass and my father are acquainted."

"Brilliant,"

"Where are you staying for Yule?"

"I am not certain at the current moment in time. I may use Black Manor, but I will need to discuss it with Swift and Paws. It will depend on if Dumbledore is removed before or during the Yule holidays." Harry mused, "But this is neither here nor there, Yule is ages away and we have much more important things in progress."

"True,"

"Now, and important task; dirt." Their smirked were not pleasant.

"I have a nice little fact for Theodore Nott that you could use." Luna told him and Harry was all ears.

"Go on,"

"I do believe that there are certain clauses in his betrothal contract such as him still being a virgin until the wedding?"

"I don't even know how you got hold of such knowledge, but I do not doubt that there is." Harry shook his head, Luna was amazing in her own right, the things that she got hold off were astounding.

"Ah now that is a trade secret, but I can assure you that that is a definite clause, an important one nailed in by the Lord Greengrass."

"And," he prompted.

"Well I can guarantee that Theo has breached that little clause; multiple times."

"Oh," Harry's eyes were alight.

"Yes, he was under the assumption that because he hasn't slept with a girl then it is still in tact. He and Blaise are often at it."

"You have seen it?"

"Yes, hot as it is, and a nice breech in the contract."

"Mark one on blackmail for Nott Sr." Harry made an invisible tick on an imaginary checklist.

"I am sure Izar would love to hear about it." Luna agreed.

"What else has that devious mind of yours got stored for me Miss Lovegood?"

"I know that the Prince seat is set to activate soon and their will be three new faces at the pureblood balls." Harry actually choked on his drink.

"Snape is going to take up the mantel of the Lord Prince?" Harry gasped.

"I believe so,"

"Meaning the Dark will gain another seat from the Noble House of Prince and Snape will be in attendance to at least the Malfoy ball." Harry murmured before his whole face lit up.

"Oh Swift is going to be fucking ecstatic, as is Paws. And I already have enough on Snape to keep him in line, add my mere presence; it is set to be a fucking amazing night."

"I will make sure I do not miss it." Luna said with a smirk of her own.

"Is there anything else in the winds?" Harry asked laying back.

"It is to my knowledge that your suspicions about Neville are correct. I do not know her role within it, but I have suspicion of my own that tells me that she casts spells blaming Neville for her son's death."

"That bitch," Harry hissed, "The plans for Neville need to be upped to the earliest convenience."

"Agreed,"

"How bad is the damage?"

"I could be near the scale of yours and a potions flush may be required."

"Shit," He cursed, "Right, so I will tackle Neville tomorrow, but it will have to be after class."

"Neville goes to the greenhouses after class on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays on his own and Saturdays with Professor Sprout. I usually go with him on Mondays and Tuesdays,"

"Ok, so that makes it easier. I can head down there and you will be there for backup."

"I can do that,"

"I'll have to get him back here without notice, that will be the challenge, but with the eyes and ears it shouldn't be to much trouble."

"And you have to convince Neville, he had become much sketchier. He is like he was in first year." Harry groaned in to his hands.

"Oh good Merlin this is going to be difficult."

"Yep,"

"Wonderful," Harry and Luna spent the day talking, laughing, eating and relaxing without so much as leaving their room. They ended up placing many bets on the upcoming couples and the next arguments, Harry ended up writing a list of them and pinning it to the walk next to the bed as a reminder. The gamble was made exciting because they used couples they knew would be getting together, it was just when they would and who would be first and they had equal chance of winning because Luna's scary knowing only told her so much.

"I had a really good day." Luna sighed as she curled in to his side, Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Me too Ray, me too,"

* * *

Dumbledore made an appearance Monday mornings and whispers broke out, the headmaster dutifully ignored them as he ate his breakfast, students were looking at him in suspicion and Harry fought to contain his glee. The man was still the main topic of conversation and it didn't look like that was changing any time soon. The mail swooped in and Harry saw the old man looking apprehensively at the paper, Harry was slightly surprised when he saw the morning paper, the content wasn't that shocking, it was the fact it had made the news.

_**McKinnon Heir found; dead house gains a new seat!** _

He casts a look around the hall and it seemed that it was big news, especially to the purebloods, he knew why they were up in arms about it, a grey pureblood name coming back after years of nothing was something that interested them. Why it made the national news is what he didn't know, his eyes flicked to Paws who was reading with raised eyebrow.

' _At least your seat went through'_  He commented and he heard her sigh in his mind.

' _I often wonder about our nation,'_  she muttered and he withheld a snicker, instead he read the article.

_**After 16 years of lying dormant, the McKinnon house is once again active as an unknown heir has been discovered. It is not yet known if it is a Lord or Lady that has taken over the thought to be dead house, but what is known is the person is gaining momentum. They have gained a second to the already stable McKinnon name, it was said that the proof appeared yesterday in the wizengamot, the McKinnon placement shone and the crest lit up on the new seat. It brought mystery to the session as the seats remained empty even though they were active. What we are waiting for now is for the new Lord or Lady to be sworn in to their duties, only then can we discover who holds the title.** _

The rest of the article was detailing past dealings the McKinnon's have dealt in, and what they were famous for. The Article also scanned over the Potter name gaining another seat, it briefed the fact that he had yet to claim his Lordship or be sworn in, but had a proxy; he scoffed. Wait until that came out, he fully intended to reveal that his inheritance had been withheld by his magical guardian which just so happened to be Dumbledore before he was emancipated, that would be almost as big as the Grindlewald article, but for now he would pretend that he had not read it so it saved him a visit to the old fool. There was mentions of Narcissa sitting in the Black seat to which Dumbledore was using as Proxy and there was a massive chunk detailing the fact that Lucius Malfoy now help proxy for the Peverell seat, another that Dumbledore was using, and it had caused a bit of a commotion in the wizengamot halls much to Harry's joy. Underneath the headline article was a side story about Fudge which Harry read,

_**Fudge monitored!** _

_**In yesterdays Wizengamot session, the Lords and Ladies voted for a shock decision. After controversy over last year's statements form Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge has been in a precarious position and it has been unknown where his future lies within the ministry. His Minister position was called in to question in the July session and was again questioned yesterday. A full probation and inquest motion was raised and in a 3-1 vote, the motion carried. Fudge, who has been acting minister since '81, expressed his outrage and disbelief that his performance was called in to question. Unfortunately he was not available for comment, but it does suggest that not everyone has confidence in his ability to fully run the head office with the strength needed.** _

Lucius prediction was right, the only thing it didn't say in the article was how long he was on 'probation' for, he would have to find out so he could time his article perfectly. The good thing was, people were losing confidence in both the head power figures, if they continued to lose faith then it would only be a matter of time before everything crumbled. Harry smirked to himself and left to gather his stuff, it set to be an interesting couple of months. He headed down to potions with a muted sigh, he was running through his plans for Neville. During breakfast he had been watching the quiet Gryffindor and he was alarmed by what he saw, Neville was jumpy, twitchy and shaking, and that was just at the table. Whatever had happened over the summer; it wasn't good and it needed to be fixed. Plus, Neville would be a great asset and the guy was a powerhouse, he would need a decent wand thought, the fact that his wonderful grandmother made him use his fathers wand didn't go unnoticed by Harry and he would be fixing that if everything went to plan. Of course just thinking that would probably jinx it, Harry grumbled to himself and went further in to the dungeons wishing he could just stab Dumbledore and be done with it.

"You look delightedly cheerful today." Draco said as a greeting when Harry took his seat.

"Yes, had information on Neville and it doesn't look good. I have to deal with it today and a number of things could go wrong." Harry told him in a low voice.

"Raven?"

"Of course,"

"What else has she scouted?" Draco asked and before Harry could reply Snape stormed in and he was very clearly pissed.

"I want your best attempt at the Draught of Living Dead by the end of this hour, and I want it done in silence." Snape snarled at them.

"Now," he barked when no one moved, Harry was the first one at the cupboard as he sat at the back and Draco prepped the cauldron. The pair were the first of the mark and Hermione was second, Harry crushed the bean instead of slicing it because it released more juice for Draco to throw in. Snape was swooping around and his anger was palible, Harry had absolutely no idea what had pissed the potions master off, but the man was acting as if he had been ordered to give Harry Occlumency lessons again. Harry slipped with the knife and he cursed in parcel, his eyes followed Snape and noticed the foul glares he was receiving which confirmed it in his mind.

_**Mother fucking bastard**_  he hissed to himself, Draco shot him a strange look and Harry shook his head.

"You have half an hour left." A few people jumped and hurried on, Harry and Draco switched positions and Harry took over stirring the cauldron while Draco cut the ingredients. The classroom was silent accept for the chopping of knives and bubbling of liquid, it was the most peaceful potions lesson in Harry's memory and when Snape called time, he and Draco were in the clear lead as their potion was a nice pink.

"This will be continued next lesson, out." People scrambled for the door and Harry tried to escape, but Snape called him back.

"Potter, stay behind." Harry hung his head cursing everything about the headmaster. When the last student, Draco, was out of the door, it was magically shut and Harry walked towards the desk.

"Yes Professor," Harry had everything he had praying Dumbledore didn't go back on his word, but he knew it was no use and Snape's next words confirmed that.

"The headmaster believes that, contrary to his first initiative, it is a good idea for me to continue our Occlumency sessions." Harry did relish in the fact he wasn't the only one up for killing the old man at that point.

"Why in Merlin's name would he have a stupid idea like that?" Harry couldn't help say, it wasn't his fault.

"Do not be rude," He snapped and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And if I refuse?"

"You do not have a choice, the headmaster had ordered me to teach you therefore you will be at my office at 6pm tonight." Snape growled and Harry's eyes narrowed, there was no way he could allow Snape to test his shields knowing they were near perfect and there was no way he was going to bare the mans presence for the damn lessons to fake it.

"Is that so," Harry got out,

"Yes, now get out of my sight." Harry stormed from the classroom cursing, he was late for transfiguration just to top things off. Harry bolted through the castle using all the passageways and made it there only 5 minutes late, he fell in to the classroom apologising profusely.

"Sit down Potter, I will let it slide this time." Harry nodded and took his seat, he felt Paws in the back of his mind.

_What did he want?_  She asked him.

_Damn old man ordered him Occlumency lessons again, even though he said it was a bad idea at the beginning of the year_  Harry all but snarled the reply, he was less than pissed and he already had things planned.

_WHAT!_  Harry winced,  _Is he out of his mind? Does he want you to commit murder or something?_

_Apparently, but I can't go anyway. Snape wants me there tonight, but I'm dealing with Neville tonight; it's worse than first thought._

_Ask Swift,_  Paws presence was gone and Harry mentally prodded Swift.

_I have Occlumency tonight at 6, but I need to deal with Neville tonight at the same time. I also don't even want to be at Occlumency at all; any thoughts?_  Swift was silent for a few moments before answering.

_Did you think of the Dark Lord?_  Harry stopped in shock because he had completely forgotten about Tom, he would have to speak with the man to see if he could interrupt the lesson at 6:05.

_Thank you for refreshing my common sense._  Harry told him and grinned when he saw him shake his head bemused, they were still on the theory for animagus so he didn't miss much during his mental talks. McGonagall handed them an essay on the basic needs for Animagi and sent them off. Harry ate a quick lunch before rushing to the library to get the essay done, he had things to plan and he wouldn't fall behind because of it. It wasn't hard and he was already an animagus, multiple times, so he had an upper hand on most of the class. When the bell went signalling the end of lunch, Harry darted up to the defence classroom knowing Tom had a free followed by the Sixth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw class, he slipped in to the classroom and sealed the door.

"You are pissed off." Tom stated as he walked over, Harry nodded sitting on the desk of the chair he usually occupied in class.

"Royally,"

"I am presuming Snape as you have no problems with McGonagall."

"Him with a side of the goat," Harry said with a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair removing the glamour and groaning.

"I need a favour," Tom looked up.

"Oh?"

"I need you to come to Snape's office at five past six this evening." Harry told him and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Because the headmaster is under the impression that Occlumency is a good idea again." Harry sneered and then tugged at his hair.

"The man is insane,"

"I know," Harry agreed,

"Why do you wish me to interrupt?"

"Because you are the only one Snape will listen too, I cannot curse him and I cannot show him my real shields. Add to the fact that I do not like being in his presence and I have plans tonight." Harry said.

"Plans?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, the other child of the fake prophecy. He raised suspicion because he's gone back to the scared, quiet boy he was, but according to Raven, it's a lot worse than first thought and I never ignore a warning from Raven so I decided to see Neville myself tonight. He will be alone in the greenhouses with Raven so it is the perfect opportunity, and if he fights or is scared off, no one is around to see any forceful intervention that may or may not occur." He explained.

"Is he powerful?" Tom asked after a moment.

"Yes, I taught him myself. But he was stunted, we think that his bitch of a grandmother is helping Dumbledore or is somehow involved, Ray thinks it is because she blames Neville for her son's attack."

"Very well, I will order Severus to give the old fool fake reports on your progress." Harry breathed in relief, "But you owe me." Harry looked at him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked immediately, Tom smirked.

"You are mine tomorrow evening, straight from dinner, come to my office." Harry raised an eyebrow to that.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and I can do anything I want to you." The crimson eyes were dark as they looked at him, Harry bit his lip, but nodded.

"Fine, we have a deal." Tom's smirk stretched,

"I look forward to it." Harry shuddered and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath as he stood up.

"6 o'clock," Harry reminded as he left the room.

_**Wouldn't miss it Snake,**_ Harry cursed the man, he had a growing hard on and he forcefully thought of Dumbledore winking to remove the feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Slash, pain, and swearing in this one.
> 
> Read the tags XD
> 
> Parseltongue is in bold italics

**Chapter 10,**

Harry walked down to Snape's office as slowly as possible, he really didn't want to even go and he cursed Dumbledore and Snape yet again. At exactly 6, he painfully made himself knock on the door and waited for the sneered 'enter', he was taking pleasure in the fact that Snape hated the old man nearly as much as he did for this situation, he pushed open the door and walked in. The office was just as cheerful and bright as he remembered it and Snape was sat behind the desk, Harry caught sight of the pencieve behind him and withheld a smirk; that had been an interesting lesson.

"Sit down Potter," Snape snapped and Harry took a deep breath, he forcefully reminded himself that he couldn't maim Snape while in school.

"I don't see the point, I won't be here long." Harry said instead, he cast a tempus and saw he had 3 minutes to wait.

"I won't ask you again,"

"It would help if you asked me in the first place Professor, but then again that would be courteous of you and we both know that is not something within your personality." Harry said smoothly, Snape went to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Before you come out with a potentially degrading or insulting remark, I tell you now that should we meet outside of school I will curse you in to oblivion." Harry told him, "These lessons are pointless, I shall not be partaking in them and you will be giving the headmaster fake reports on my progress while I can get on with things that actually need to be accomplished."

"You actually think I will listen to you?"

"You will," but it wasn't Harry who answered, it was a smooth, dark voice from the doorway and Harry smirked.

"My Lord?"

"Severus, Harry had more important things to do that be here pretending to learn Occlumency. You will give the old fool fabricated reports of your weekly lessons and Harry shall not be attending." Tom ordered and Harry's smirk turned mocking,

"Well I think I shall take my leave," Harry said brightly,

"Tomorrow, after dinner, my office,"

"Wouldn't miss it," Harry returned and slipped out of the room with a well placed disillusion, the Dark Lord shot Snape a warning look and swept from the room. Snape left for his quarters and poured himself a large drink, there was something going on with the Dark Lord and Harry Potter and it would change everything. Harry ran up to the entrance hall and down to the greenhouses, he walked around until he found Neville talking to Luna in greenhouse 4 and stepped in. He dropped the charm and walked over drawing attention to his presence, Neville looked terrified, but Luna gave him a bright smile.

"Hello Luna, Neville," He greeted with a smile,

"H-Harry," Neville exclaimed in a shaky voice, "What a-a-are you doing h-here?" Good Circe it was bad, what in Merlin's name did they do to his friend.

"I was told Luna was down here," Harry said with an easy shrug, "What are you working on, I haven't been able to speak with you this year."

"M-me? Why w-would you want to speak w-with me?" Harry blinked and had to forcefully compress his anger.

"You're my friend Neville, why wouldn't I want to talk to you. It's my fault really, after the ministry, I've had so much happening and it was wrong of me to forget to catch up, I have yet to thank you." Harry shook his head.

"What for?" Neville looked shocked, he was still shaking, but it was lessening.

"For sticking by me, and fighting,"

"I was more of a hindrance, and I broke my dad's wand; Gran was furious. She said I was the ultimate disgrace." The last part was muttered, but Harry caught it and that was it, he did not have the best of patience and his temper was at a very short fuse lately.

"Neville Longbottom look at me," He snapped, Neville jumped a mile and gazed up at him in terror, Harry's eyes flashed AK for a second before he took a deep breath.

"Neville, listen to me please or I will not be responsible for my actions." Harry began slowly taking more breaths, "You are going to follow me and Luna up to my rooms and me and you are going to have a nice long talk about how much your grandmother needs to be cursed in to oblivion." Harry said this all in a calm voice with a small smile on his face, Neville lost more colour and his shaking increased.

"I-I,"

"Come willingly or I will stun you and carry you." Harry told him, the Gryffindor looked too terrified to answer or move and Harry sighed, he waved his hand and knocked him out. He flicked a disillusion spell over himself and Neville as Luna lead them out, Harry took the shortcuts to his rooms and the portrait opened as soon as he reached it. He levitated Neville on to the sofa and dropped the charms as Luna walked in, she sat in the chair as Harry paced in front of the fire.

"What in Merlin's name have they done to him?" He burst out furiously.

"I don't know, but it needs to be rectified." Luna said softly, Harry took a deep breath.

"Do you have the potions?" He asked her and she nodded, she flitted up to their room and brought down 4 phials. One was a deep blue potion that Harry recognised and a system flush, it would clear any potions from Neville's system and the second one was a headache reliever, the third was a calming draught and the final was a numbing potion.

"What's the numbing one for?"

"If he had a magical bind and you need to break it, I don't want him in pain for something that he didn't do."

"When my bind broke it didn't hurt." Harry stated.

"What state were you in when it broke?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry thought back and then understood.

"Right, go it." He said with a nod, "Shall I wake him up and tell him or just do it now?"

"Wake him and tell him because if he does have shields you could damage them." Harry nodded and cast a silent  _Enervate_  to Neville, the teen shot up looking around wildly and Harry held up his hands in a soothing motion.

"Calm down Neville," Harry said in a soft voice.

"W-what did y-y-y-you do to me?"

"You weren't responding so I stunned you." Harry told him honestly.

"Where a-a-are we?"

"My rooms, look, Luna's here too."

"W-what do you want from me?" Neville asked.

"I want to help you." Harry said and Neville looked at him in confusion, Harry sighed.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Neville answered firmly and Harry was touched, even after everything the other teen had been through he trusted Harry.

"I need to enter your mind, I believe you have been placed under many compulsions and obliviates and I wish to break them." Neville looked alarmed before he gained a determined expression, one Harry was familiar with, one he was glad to see.

"Ok," Harry nodded and locked eyes with the other Gryffindor, he sunk in to Neville's mindscape and knew immediately that Neville had been repeatedly spelled. Neville's mindscape was earthy colours just like the teen who was fascinated with plants and Harry could see the foreign magic weaved upon it, he gathered his own magic and pushed it straight to foreign magic. He watched as the magic was ripped away and destroyed and Neville's memories returned to him, he saw the compulsions drop and the true Neville Longbottom return as the mindscape flared and brightened Harry pulled out. Luna was shoving a headache reliever and a calming draught down his throat, Harry stumbled back shaking his head, it had taken more magic that he thought to remove them.

"How you feeling Neville?"

"If I didn't have a calming draught running through my system I would be removing Dumbledore's limbs with a carving knife and then taking the same blade to my grandmothers throat." He said in a calm steady voice, Harry smirked.

"Welcome back Nev,"

"I have so many memories to sort through, there are things dating back to when I was five."

"That explained why it feels like I've been winded." Harry muttered, he called for a pepper up and knocked it back.

"You can meditate here, you will need it and I can't explain other things until you have everything in order. Believe me when I say there is a lot you need to know, things that will change your entire outlook on life." Harry warned and Neville nodded, the raven head teen could see the simmering anger in the brown eyes.

"Before you do meditate Harry needs to remove your magical bind." Luna pointed out and Harry cringed as he all but felt Neville grow angrier.

"Excuse me?" He got out.

"You have a bind on your magic, I can take it off if you wish." Harry told him carefully.

"Get. It. Off. Me. Now." Luna handed him the numbing potion and Harry began chanting, Neville was consumed by a bright light before that was a snapping sound and magic flew out, Luna shielded them both as Neville slumped to the side.

"Ow," Neville moaned, Luna called for a pain reliever and handed it to him.

"Is there anything else that will potentially make me explode without the help of a calming draught?" Neville asked sardonically, but froze when Harry and Luna exchanged looks.

"What is it?"

"It's about your parents," Harry began gaining Neville's full attention.

"Go on," he said slowly.

"Well I've found out why they were attacked."

"What do you mean why? Lestrange and Crouch were just out for some fun like the rest of the twisted bastards from the Dark." Harry winced at that.

"No, it's not like that at all. Your parents were targeted like my parents for a reason, and it was because of the prophecy we tried to get last year." Harry said to him and Neville frowned.

"They were targets?" He repeated.

"Yes, it wasn't just an easy laugh and they would probably still be with you if it wasn't for the prophecy."

"So this prophecy is what made You-Know-Who go after your family and them after mine."

"Yes,"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it basically said that either me or you would be the one to vanquish the Dark Lord with the power he knows not and one of us would be the only one to finally kill him." Harry explained and Neville went silent, he was obviously thinking things though so Harry sat back waiting for him, he called for some refreshments from Winky as he sat.

"My parents weren't attacked in vein then, it was something that would have helped the Dark with their goals." Neville surmised.

"Yes, it was a war crime, but it wasn't needless."

"This makes it harder for me to hate them knowing they were actually there for a reason."

"I had the same feeling, if it was me I would do everything in my power to eliminate the potential threat as soon as I heard about it." Harry agreed.

"Same, and I can understand what you mean life changing. All my life I've grown up believing that my parents were attacked for fun, you know in the death eater raids, and I've wanted to avenge them, but now its different." Neville sighed and Harry internally winced, he was about to though another cat amongst the pigeons.

"There's more," Harry said,

"What else,"

"The prophecy was said to Dumbledore which is how I found out about it," Harry said to him and Neville nodded.

"That makes sense, it was destroyed at the ministry."

"It was faked," Harry stated and Neville blinked, it took a couple of seconds to register what Harry had said.

"What?"

"Dumbledore faked the prophecy and made sure it was overheard by a death eater in the Hogshead bar, he wanted it to get back to the Dark Lord to destroy the man."

"You mean to tell me that the reason my parents are currently unresponsive in St Mungos is because Dumbledore tried, and failed, to get rid of the Dark Lord?" Neville said in a very controlled voice.

"Yes," it took around 3 seconds before-,

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" boom, there were Neville's self control. His magic flared wildly around him as he paced the living room, Harry didn't move as he knew he had to sort through it, he had a worse reaction if he remembered correctly so he was expecting this.

"He deliberately sent him after our families? All because he wanted him gone? Why didn't he face him like the supposed great wizard he is, but wait, that isn't exactly true is it because it turns out he was fucking Grindlewald in the beginning." Harry contained his laugh and decided an angry Neville was a funny Neville.

"Calming draught?" Luna offered.

"Yes please," He snapped and Harry snickered, Neville span to face him with raised eyebrows.

"You think this in funny?"

"No, not the situation, but you are. You forget Nev, I was the one who discovered this, and it involves me." Luna handed him another phial which he knocked back, and Harry saw the tension leave his shoulders.

"Right, your right,"

"Hey Harry, how did you get out of Occlumency?" Luna asked suddenly.

"I made a deal with the Devil." He replied, "I asked for an interruption and a few orders in exchange for tomorrow evening in his control."

"Ah,"

"Yeah," Neville was looking between then confused.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not yet you don't, I actually like you and your heart can only take so much." Harry said seriously.

"Ok, what shall I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Harry returned straight away.

"I don't know," Neville answered unsure, "All my life everything has been decided for me, even if it was against my will, and now in the space of an hour my entire life has changed."

"Tell you what," Harry started, "Stay here tonight and go through all your memories, you can crash here tomorrow too and I'll have an elf get your things for tomorrow. Once you go through the memories and truly see everything it might help your decision."

"Ok," Harry closed his eyes.

"An extra room if you would great lady," he murmured and smiled when he felt the warm, comforting heat of the castle, when he opened his eyes another door led off from the living room.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Neville exclaimed.

"The castle likes Harry," Luna told him.

"Right then," Harry grinned at that.

"Winky," he called and the elf popped in with a bow.

"What can Winky be doing for Master Harry?"

"I need you to go to Gryffindor tower and pick up Neville's things he will need for tomorrow as well as some sleeping things."

"Of course Master Harry," she popped away.

"The room is all yours Nev,"

"Thanks Harry," He replied in a weary tired voice, he got up and trooped in to the room shutting the door softly.

"That went rather well." Luna spoke after a minute or so.

"Yes, surprisingly it did." Harry agreed.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

"Yeah speak for yourself, I sold my soul." Harry pointed out and Luna smirked.

"Oh brother dearest, you didn't think I would let you go unprepared?"

"I would hope not," Harry said with a grin, "Although I do have something rather daring planned and you will have to see it first,"

"I'm intrigued Snake,"

"Good,"

* * *

 

 

Harry woke Luna up early the next morning, they each showered and got ready before going down for breakfast. Harry knocked on Neville's door and poked his head in, the other teen was sat in a meditative trance, it was clear to Harry that he had nearly been through everything because his magic was twisting in a furious manner. Neville blinked a few times before coming out of it completely and spewing out a few choice curse words.

"Did you know my grandmother believes it is my fault, what happened to her son?" Neville asked rhetorically. "And did you know she let Dumbledore put the bind on my magic and then tried to force accidental magic out of me hoping I would die?"

"I had a feeling she was partly responsible," Harry admitted.

"Oh yes, she also thought it would be brilliant to dose me with potions and gave Dumbledore a free reign." Neville laughed without humour, "She's also illegally withholding my Lordship from me, she won't even give me my heir ring." Neville showed Harry his empty hand.

"That we can sort, we will simply get you to Gringotts and have you call it there." Harry told him.

"I'm trying to work out why they saw the need to spell me so much over the years."

"Your grandmother has her own reasons, and I'm guessing Dumbledore wanted you away from me because we were supposed to grow up together and you learned all the pureblood stuff I was supposed to know. If we were close and had confidence you would have told me everything." Harry said to the other teen, it was the only reason he could think about why he wanted Neville so weak, his grandmother just had some issues.

"You're probably right, you are most of the time." Neville gave a wry grin and Harry laughed.

"You wanna eat here before you leave, because as soon as you leave here you have to act like you were yesterday."

"Yeah, thanks for this Harry."

"No problem Nev, I couldn't leave you like that."

"Thank Merlin, that was horrific," they went out and Luna passed Harry a nicely made cup of tea, Neville ate his food slowly as if tasting it properly again for a long time; he probably was Harry thought.

"I want my revenge," Neville said suddenly, his voice and his eyes were icy and Harry smirked.

"Oh Neville I thought you would never say that." He dropped his glamour and took a seat.

"We have already begun," He stated and waited for Neville to get over the change of appearance.

"Dumbledore has been a busy man I guess."

"That's an understatement," Luna scoffed sitting down, "We have a lot of work on our hands, but we are confident we should be able to manage."

"For example, the article the other day," Harry said and Neville blinked.

"That was you?" He exclaimed and Harry smirked.

"Hell yes,"

"Wow,"

"I will speak to Bleach today, and I can contact Swift and Paws too." Harry mused, "We need to find Neville's animagus and introduce him to our meetings."

"I already am an animagus," Neville remembered with a triumphant smile and Harry blinked.

"Of course, I taught you," Harry slapped himself, "Badger,"

"Shall I sort a meeting out for tonight?" Luna asked and Harry shook his head,

"Can't, I have a prearranged appointment remember?"

"Oh yes, you sold your soul to get out of Occlumency."

"I'm missing something," Neville said and Luna grinned at him.

"You are, but now is not the time." Harry said, "I won't be here tonight, but you are welcome to stay here if you want the peace. Luna lives here too, and we will have a small meeting tomorrow to fill you in properly."

"Right," Neville left with Luna and Harry sighed, he recast his glamour and went to face the day. He had double defence and he would be lucky if he got through the lesson without a raging hard on, he caught the end of breakfast meaning his missed Ginny, thank Merlin, and headed to his lesson. Ron and Hermione were already there and Harry caught there eye.

"Badger is sorted," He muttered hoping Hermione would remember, she frowned at first before her eyes widened and she breathed in relief. She quickly refreshed Ron's memory as the rest of the class arrived and they headed in, they were doing mock duels again and Tom made them use only the spells they had learned since September, it was a subtle test to see if they had been reading up in their own time. Of course, only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had actually done much reading, and no one was surprised when Harry came out the victor. Harry was surprised that he didn't jump Tom in the lesson, the man kept focussing his magic on his tattoo and flooding Harry with lust much to the teens discomfort. He also hissed things in to Harry's ear whenever he passed and Harry was tempted to hex him, he was so hard it hurt and he would have to wait until after dinner before he could get rid of it. Harry ended up resorting to picturing Dumbledore winking to keep himself calm, it worked surprisingly well and he was thankful to be out of classroom. He grabbed a quick lunch and headed to the library for his free period followed by charms, at dinner he was flooded with lust again and he forwent eating so he could change. Luna was already waiting for him and Harry flashed her a smirk,

"Wait there," he had a quick shower and put on the clothes he had chosen specifically, if Tom was going to be in control the least Harry could do was make it hard for him to keep that control. He stepped out of his room and did a twirl, Luna's eyes snapped to him,

"Oh Merlin," Luna breathed eyes wide,

"What do you think?" Harry asked as she circled him, she was looking at him like a piece of meat.

"Wow,"

"So I'm guessing I'm acceptable."

"Yes," She stated seriously, Harry smirked.

"Wonderful, I think it's time I made my leave."

"I don't know, I think I should be allowed to look at you for a little bit longer." Harry laughed,

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be, but I may kiss and tell when I get back," he kissed her on the cheek and vanished from the room, he cast a quick disillusion charm and darted to Tom's office slipping past the wards easily. The man was leaning casually against his desk with his arms crossed in wait, Harry dropped the disillusion charm when he was stood in front of him and smirked when he heard his breath catch slightly. He was dressed in black leather-like trousers which were like a second skin and had a sheen on them which made them look like liquid, they were low cut and rested on his hips, he paired it with a loose white v neck and his timeturner as a necklace. Tom's dark ruby eyes roamed is body hungrily taking in every detail, he hadn't moved from his casual position, but his knuckles were white. Harry allowed his own assessment as he was being eyefucked by the other, Tom was dressed impeccably as usual, but today he was in open front robes much to Harry's immense pleasure. The teen was suddenly full of desire that didn't belong to him and he bit his lip to stop himself moaning, his mind flashed with images from Tom and one caught his interest, filled with his own desire Harry dropped gracefully to his knees. He crawled over to Tom making sure to dip his back and when he was right in front of him he sat back on his knees and looked up to Tom through hooded, lust filled eyes, biting his lip he said 4 words.

**_What does Master require?_** Tom Riddle always had control of his actions and his behaviour, but when it came to Harry Potter, his well perfected control went shot out the window. And now said teen was on his knees in front of him solely at his mercy, calling him master and there went his control. He pulled him up by his hair and crushed their lips together, the low moan that come from the teen did nothing for his control either.

**_Are you sure you want to play this game Snake?_**  Tom hissed in to his ear drawing a shudder from the teen.

**_Of course Master_ **

**_Obey my every command?_ **

**_Yes Master_ **

**_Good little slut_**  Harry hissed and tugged at Tom's hair a bit, Tom kissed him again before stepping back with a smirk, he conjured up a leather chair to sit down.

"I want a show Snake," Tom ordered and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"A show Master?" he repeated,

"Yes, give me something creative." Harry thought for a second before a devilish smirk came to his face.

"Of course Master," Harry stalked forward to place his wand on the desk, he brushed up against Tom and leaned in to lightly bite the shell of his ear.

"I hope you enjoy this," he breathed and stepped back, he mentally asked the castle for a pole and one materialised behind him. He flicked his wrist and a rhythmic song began to play, he locked eyes with Tom; and then he began to dance. Tom shifted in his seat as his erection became painfully hard, the way Harry twisted around the pole and the moves he was making was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. Harry looked at Tom as he dropped low and rose up dragging his hands all over his body hitching up his shirt as he went, Tom released a low groan.

"Snake," the tone of Tom's voice shot shivers down Harry's spine,

"Yes Master,"

"I have a problem and you will fix it,"

"Of course Master,"

"Crawl," Tom ordered and Harry obediently crawled over, he undone Tom's trousers freeing the member.

"Take it all," Harry took the entire length relaxing his throat, Tom hissed. Harry slowly dragged his teeth lightly back, he concentrated on the head and dipped his tongue in to the slit. Tom's hand found it's way to gripping Harry's head as it bobbed up and down, his hips thrust forward and he moaned as Harry swirled his tongue, he hollowed his cheeks and hummed lowly sending vibrations through Tom. Harry continued his assault until Tom was nearly dying, he licked up the length before taking it all again and Tom came with a shout. Harry drank his seed down and licked his lips looking back at Tom with a smirk, he muttered cleaning spells before kneeling back, Tom looked at him with dark eyes and pulled him in to a kiss.

**_You're wearing too much Snake,_** he hissed and Harry grinned, he removed his top throwing it to the side and he carefully placed the timeturner on the desk, Tom came up behind him and grabbed his hips. His hand went straight to the tattoo and Harry moaned, he pushed himself back on Tom who groaned and bit down on his neck. Harry ground down on Tom and the man growled, Harry twisted out of his grip and removed his robes, he was pulled back and given a mind blowing kiss.

**_I'm going to make you beg_**  Tom murmured in his ear and Harry's breath caught, he was taken to the bedroom and pushed back on to the bed. Tom flicked his wrist and tied Harry's arms to the top of the bed, he smirked when Harry's eye grew darker, he removed his own shirt and got rid of Harry's trousers, however good he looked in them. Tom kissed him heatedly and then trailed deliberate touches across the delectable body, Harry was pulled against the restraints,

**_Master,_** he moaned and Tom's smirk stretched, his slow touches got lower and when he grazed over Harry's cock the teen cried out and arched slightly.

**_Shit, master please,_**  Harry begged writhing under the skilled touches, Tom wrapped his hand around it and pulled at the entire length, Harry threw back his head moaning loudly. Tom pushed two fingers in to Harry making him shout out, his pupils were blow wide and he was writhing more than ever,

**_Please Master, please,_ **

**_What do you want Snake?_** Tom hissed pumping the two fingers, Harry was making it very difficult for him to keep in control.

**_Please Master, fuck me, please,_**  Harry was going mad, he needed Tom in him now.

**_Didn't catch that Snake,_**  Tom's voice had a much more pronounced edge and Harry cried out when his sweet spot was brushed against.

**_Fuck me, I need you to fill me with your cock,_**  Harry begged him,  ** _Please Master, fuck me,_**  who was Tom do deny such a nicely asked request, he vanished his own clothes and pushed in to the teen slamming in to his spot. Harry arched off the bed with a scream, he was still locked in the restraints as Tom continued to pound in to him at a furious pace,

**_Ah, shit,_** Harry got out with difficulty, his prostate was being abused and Harry was coming to the edge, he was begging  _harder_  and  _faster_  and trying to pull his hands free. A few more thrusts Harry saw stars, his muscles clamped down hard around Tom bringing him over the edge with a shout of his own, with some effort Tom released Harry and cleaned up. Harry regained his bearings and drew Tom in for a heated kiss,

**_Does Master require anything else?_**  Harry asked coyly and took pleasure when he watched the crimson eyes darken again, he let Tom have his fun by toying with him and now it was his turn.

**_I can think of many things_**  Tom answered biting him and Harry rolled his hips relishing at the friction it created and Tom groaned, Harry kissed along his jaw and nibbled on his ear.

**_Does Master have anything specific?_**  Harry hissed continuing to roll his hips,  ** _Or does Master wish to fuck his slut again?_**  Harry cried out as pain turned to pleasure, sounds ripped from his throat beyond his control, Tom was gripping his hips hard as he fucked him and Harry scratched down the pale skin.

**_Fuck, harder_**  he begged and cried out when he was answered, the pace picked up and Harry screamed out Tom's name when he came for a second time. After he had caught his breath, he muttered the cleaning spells and collapsed back on to the bed next to Tom, an arm snaked around his waist and Harry fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

Harry was repeatedly cursing Tom and the man's unnatural stamina and insatiable sex drive. He was 15 minutes late for charms because the man wanted him again this morning, but Harry couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as the pleasure ran through him. Not surprisingly, he was docked points for being late, but at least it wasn't detention and he hastily took his seat.

_What happened to you?_ Paws asked him as he quickly caught up with the theory he had missed, he already knew it anyway so it wasn't too bad.

_With Tom_  he answered,  _We're having a meeting today and then I'm going to sneak out to the archives._

_Ok,_ Harry was found by Ginny much to his displeasure at lunch and she clung to him for the rest of the day, Tom clearly wasn't happy about that fact and made that known by the throbbing headache Harry had when he came to dinner.

"There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up, wouldn't it be wonderful to go?" Ginny sighed wistfully and Harry bit back his laugh.

"I'm not going," He told her and she looked aghast.

"But why?"

"Because I'm going to be training with Professor Drield," Harry explained and she nodded in understanding, Harry stood up to leave and then Ginny did something highly unexpected; she kissed his cheek. Harry froze looking at her in shock and then his scar seared, he wasn't able to stop his hiss of pain or his hand flying to his head.

"What is it?" She gasped and Harry shoved the pain back as much as he could.

"He's pissed off about something," Harry got out in a quiet voice, "I'm going to lie down,"

"I hope you're ok in the morning Harry," She simpered and Harry nodded, he all but ran from the hall and stopped outside Tom's office glaring at the man who was stood in the doorway.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Harry snarled and received a glare in return, Harry went in to the office and slammed the door shut.

"I'm going to have to face that old fool now, he already thought it would be a fucking great idea for Occlumency again."

"Have you quite finished?" Tom drawled, Harry huffed and threw himself in to Tom's chair kicking his legs over the arm.

"I have a headache now, I hope you are happy," Harry snapped massaging his temples trying to stave away the pain.

"Not particularly no, I don't particularly like witnessing you being kissed by that girl," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Such a possessive bastard,"

"Yes," Tom said unashamed,

"I swear to Merlin if you do not stop with my scar I will not be responsible for my actions," Harry muttered getting up, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yep,"

"And just what will you do?" Harry smirked and trailed a finger lightly along Tom's jaw.

"I'll fuck her just because it will piss you off." He flashed an all too sweet look and vanished from the office. Harry grinned at the blast of pain he received and pushed it back, he slipped in to his rooms and sat down with a sigh.

"Hey Harry," Neville greeted and Harry blinked in shock for a second.

"Oh hey Nev, completely forgot I share this room for a second."

"Luna said she would be back in a few minutes, she's finding something out," Harry grinned at that, anything Luna found out never failed to be interesting.

"Brilliant, I wonder what she's scouted this time?"

"With Luna, it could be anything,"

"True, I'm going to the archives paper hunting tomorrow hopefully."

"I thought you had information on Dumbledore?" Neville asked sitting down.

"We do, and it's all good, but if I can find old papers with things in them, then it can only add and it'll be Rita writing." Harry pointed out.

"Fair enough," Luna danced her way in with a coveted smirk on her pretty face and Harry was instantly intrigued.

"What have you found Miss Lovegood?"

"I have been looking and I may have a lead on the Gryffindor rooms." She told him, "I have also got more dirt on Nott for you."

"Go on,"

"Do you know the heritage potion?"

"Yes, but it isn't used much today because people prefer to go to the goblins so their secrets don't get out." Harry said, "Why?"

"Well I've got some, never mind why, and I tested Theo's blood, he was duelling and got a bloody nose, you only need 7 drops. Guess what come up?"

"Do tell," Harry sat forward.

"Poor Theodore has 2 fathers, it seems he was blood adopted by his current father."

"Really," Harry drawled eyes alight, "And just who was the first father?" the smirk on Luna's face was anything but pleasant.

"A muggleborn,"

"What have we here, a half blood Nott,"

"Yes, it would be a secret taken to the grave no doubt,"

"And a secret that I now have as backup," Swift and Paws entered followed by Bleach who had a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing Luna told you about our discovery?" He asked sitting down, and Harry nodded.

"About the Gryffindor rooms?"

"Yes, we believe the main entrance is in the dungeons." Draco said.

"Keep looking, Paws can identify the wards as I'm not there, Swift is the one to cast them if you need." Draco nodded.

"Right,"

"Now, we have nothing on the heirs as of yet, but I'm closing the gap on the Ravenclaw, I'm like 200 years away." Paws told him,

"And I think I might have a way to get Moony out," Swift put in,

"I'm all ears,"

"I need the twins-," he was cut off as two wild cats bounced their way in, they changed back to their human counterparts and sat down on either side of Draco removing their jackets much to Harry's amusement.

"We were called?"

"Yeah, you're watching HQ, run this over and set a time." Swift handed them the sheet of parchment,

"We come bringing news,"

"Scrimgeor has been speaking to Tonks, and they are feeding him Dumbledore's ideas." George said and Harry grimaced.

"I have to give Tom the list of spies, I forgot yesterday." Harry shook his head, "Lucius has yet to hand in his report of the wizengamot so I'm still waiting on that."

"I haven't got anything on the spell yet, but then I haven't really had time to look." Paws told him.

"I have a surprise for you," Harry said suddenly, "I have a shit tonne of books and priceless scrolls you will love to get your hands on, you can have copies if you wish?"

"Of course,"

"I'll send them with Winky," Just then Dobby popped in.

"Dobby is taking this from the bad elf," Dobby told Harry handing him 2 potions one he recognised as love potion and the other was an unknown.

"Thanks Dobby, who was this for."

"The bad elf was putting one in Miss Mione's drink," Dobby pointed to the love potion, "And he was putting this in Miss Moons food," Harry blood went cold, his eyes darted to Luna and then back to his elf.

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked slowly, in a voice that would indicate he was calm, but he was anything but.

"Dobby is not knowing Master Harry sir, but Dobby is knowing it is bad." The elf said pulling at his ears.

"Stop that Dobby, you did well." Harry said, "Watch Luna's food as well, I'm counting on you."

"Yes Master Harry," and he popped away, Harry waved his hand over the potion and smoky words appeared above the phial;  _Blood Poisoning Draught._ His eyes flashed and his magic flared violently,Harry got up and began running diagnostics on Luna, he even cast parcel ones just to make sure.

"Are you ok? Do you feel any different? What have you eaten today?" He fired off rapidly, Luna nodded calmly.

"Harry, calm down, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Any weird feelings at all?"

"I am fine," She assured him.

"When I get hold of the bastard who tried to kill my sister, I'm going to rip their fucking throat out." He growled and then he turned to Luna, "You are not eating or drinking anything unless it comes from Winky or my elves got it?"

"Yes Harry," He nodded.

"Good," he sat back down and tossed the potion over to Draco,

"I'll see if it has a counter and if I can find out who made it."

"Right, now I think the important thing here is our new member." Harry pointed to Neville who had been silent since it began.

"Neville, your finally back to normal," Paws breathed in relief and Neville nodded with a grin.

"Yeah thanks to Snake there,"

"When isn't it thanks to Snake," Swift muttered with a sly smirk directed at Harry.

"Shut it Swift," Harry told him, "Neville or Badger here has decided to join us on our quest to destroy Dumbledore and fix the wizarding world."

"Brilliant,"

"Yes, just a few things I haven't filled him in on yet," Harry said and Paws raised an eyebrow.

"You've told him we have the Dark Lord as out defence Professor right?" Neville began choking and Harry smirked.

"You just did,"

"Snake, you're impossible," She groaned and he laughed.

"Excuse me?" Neville gasped gulping down the drink he was offered.

"Yeah, Tom's teaching,"

"Tom?" he squeaked.

"Oh did Snake forget that?" Swift asked rhetorically, "Yeah he's fucking him too," Neville had another round of coughing much to their amusement.

"Oh Merlin," He choked, "Anything else?"

"Um, no I don't think so, oh yes, it was me that destroyed the Parkinson family and I'm working with Tom now." Harry said to him.

"Right, I think I got it all."

"Wonderful," Harry said cheerfully,

"We will get back to you ASAP on these plans," Panic said to Swift who nodded.

"Luna, if you want to meet me sometime this week we can see if we can pick out those wards and Bleach if you could go over my notes on the Ravenclaw heir, your input would be appreciated." Paws said.

"Ok,"

"I really hate my name," Draco grumbled but nodded.

"I'm going to leave the archived until tomorrow now, I'll use the timeturner and I'll also go and collect one for Badger and Bleach."

"Alright,"

"See you,"

"Bye guys," they trooped out leaving Harry with Luna and Neville.

"Things are picking up," She commented and Harry grinned.

"Oh yes, and I can hardly wait for the outcome."

* * *

 

After using the timeturner, Harry had snuck out of the school and in to the ministry, which was a surprisingly easy feat. He went down in to the archives where all the old records were kept, they also had a history over every paper published since the Daily Profit was first created and that was what Harry was looking for. He slipped passed the wards and grinned, there were rows upon rows of papers and he couldn't wait to get his hands on them. They were labelled by year by month and Harry walked to the year 1880 where he thought it would be good place to begin and work his way up. The first thing he found was Dumbledore's parents' marriage announcement followed by the birth of the three children, he wasn't really interested in that and he pushed them aside. Harry was reading about a series of muggle attacks by a wizard village when he picked up a paper with a headline that made him smirk, they knew this information, but with the other papers to go with it, the whole thing seemed 10x worse. Harry quickly made copies and put the originals away gently, he moved his was up discovering new things and little titbits that added to the facts they had already collected.

The placed turned out to be a gold mine and Harry found himself copying a lot, he was searching for something specific however, they hadn't got a lot of information on Dumbledore's brother and that was what Harry was searching for. He had already collected the articles on Dumbledore's father's arrest for attacking muggles and his mums suspected pureblood propaganda spreading for backup to their already collected information. There was a few things he picked up that could be used if Rita wrote it the correct way and Harry noted them all down, he passed the man's parents deaths and he was just finishing up to go to the next year when he caught sight of the Dumbledore name and pulled the paper out for closer inspection.

It was an article on Aberforth's arrest for consummating with goats. The more Harry read, the more disgusted he became, but it was also kind of funny in a sick and twisted way. Unfortunately, there was also a picture that came with the article and the poor reporter had caught Aberforth balls deep in a goat, Harry wrinkled his nose and was about to add the paper to the pile he had collected when something in the awful picture caught his eye and made his blood go cold. He wasn't sure and he hoped to Merlin he had been mistaken, but he had to check. Looking closely at the goat in the picture, Harry's eyes widened and he cast a magnifying charm on the paper before rearing back and retching, he had goosebumps running all over him and the image was burned in to his mind.

"Oh Merlin," He breathed in a rough voice, his eyes were wide and he was sheet white. Blindly he grabbed the other papers and stuffed them away before bolting out of the room, he didn't realise the paper that caused his current state was clutched in his hand. He apperated back to the chamber and went straight to Tom's rooms, Harry completely ignored Lucius who was in the room also he just went up to Tom.

"Obliviate me," He ordered with a slight hysterical edge to his voice, the picture, oh the picture was there burned in to his brain and he needed it gone.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, the teen didn't look well, he looked like he was about to empty his stomach.

"I'm begging you, please obliviate me. There are things in this world that I do not need to remember." Harry stated and he was aware he was actually shaking, it was then he noticed the paper still clutched in his hand with white knuckles.

"AH," he threw the paper away like it had bit him, he also took several steps away from it like it was poisonous and was looking at it wide eyed with no small amount of utter disgust.

"I am going to assume it is the paper." Tom said amused.

"Something like that." Harry agreed weakly not taking his eyes from the paper which had landed on Tom's desk, he would have to get the man a new desk. Tom went to pick up the paper, but Harry yelled out.

"NO don't touch it, you don't know what it contains." He nearly screamed gripping his hair, Tom looked at him with an amused smile and Harry shook his head.

"Don't do this to yourself, it will change you." He warned but only received a raised eyebrow, Harry watched in horror as Tom read the article and the man's eyebrows rose the further he got through it. Harry knew the man had seen what he had seen when he went sickly pale with a green tinge and threw the paper away,

"Oh good Merlin," He actually yelped and Harry didn't blame him, he was looking at the paper with the exact expression Harry had.

"Get that thing away from me, somebody burn it and obliviate me," Tom snapped and Lucius grabbed the paper to see, he dropped the paper and leapt back like he had been burned looking ill. The paper floated down to the floor picture up and with the magnifying charm it was quite obvious what they had all seen, if one were to look closely at the goats face they would spot the famous twinkling blue eyes, half moon spectacle markings and a lemon drop hanging out of its mouth. There was silence in the room as each of them couldn't seem to take their eyes off of the paper, the picture was made more grotesque by the fact that wizarding papers moved and somehow the camera man had caught the image dead on thrust. It was Tom, who finally spoke,

"Where did you get that thing?" He demanded still looking slightly green.

"In the archives, I was looking for embarrassment and little things." Harry said in a small voice, he was wishing he had never gone and never looked at any papers.

"I think you found it,"

"Yeah, and at what cost?" Harry hissed and tugged roughly at his hair, he span to face Tom.

"I told you, I  _told_  you not to look at it. All I wanted was a little obliviate, but no, now we're all scarred for life." Harry snapped.

"How in Merlin's name was I supposed to know that it would contain  _that?_ " Tom returned in the same tone.

"By me begging for an obliviate when I entered." Harry pointed out.

"I think we can agree to never mention this paper again." Tom sighed wearily, he was still eyeing the thing in contempt.

"Screw that, I'm having this shit published." Harry said turning his back on the paper and regained a healthy colour, he smirked at Tom's disgusted look.

"Why?"

"Because if this isn't the ultimate embarrassment then I really don't know what is."

"Please give warning so I know not to eat on the day it comes out." Tom said.

"Noted,"

"May I be excused My Lord?" Lucius' voice had a slight edge to it and the blonde had yet to take his eyes away from the image, Malfoy was usually pale, but the mans complexion was that of a corpse.

"Yes Lucius, go fetch yourself a very large drink." Tom allowed and the death eater nodded jerkily, he floo'd away and Harry summoned the paper folding it away in his bag.

"I need a drink," He muttered and Harry hummed in agreement.

"I don't think I can look the old man in the face again." Harry stated cringing.

"I agree with you on that."

"Well, I am off to drink myself in to oblivion and then sleep. Hopefully the image with leave me or sink to my subconscious." Harry told him brightly and Tom chuckled at that.

"I recommend a hangover cure for the following morning." Harry nodded and left the room, he cast a disillusion and went back to his own room. Harry was so thankful Luna was already there and he ran over to her, he grabbed her in a tight hug and buried his head in her hair.

"There there Snake," She soothed, "I won't say it will be ok, but it will get better." Harry nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Now, do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sitting him down.

"I think this needs a meeting, I cannot, on my clean conscious, allow my friends to have this grievous crime thrust upon them in surprise. It is just too much,"

"The twins are already in the building, I can fetch them with Bleach if you like?"

"Please," Harry nodded, "I'll call Swift, Paws and tell them to bring Badger,"

"Ok," she darted off and Harry sent a mental prod to Paws and Swift collectively.

_Urgent meeting, bring Badger immediately,_  Harry said to them.

_Be there in 5_ , was the swift reply, Harry sat back and pulled out the dreaded piece placing it gingerly on the table, he stood in front of it so it was blocked from view. Draco was the first to enter followed by the twins and then Luna, not 2 minutes after did Neville, Ron and Hermione appear all looking apprehensive borderline worried.

"What is it Snake?" Paws asked and Harry took a deep breath.

"Today something bad happened." He began looking at them, "Today marked the day where everything changed for me."

"What the hell happened?" Swift exclaimed incredulously.

"I thought you were only going to the archives?" Draco added.

"I did, and I won't be the same again." Harry swallowed.

"What is it?" the twins demanded.

"Let me give you fair warning, it's a paper, but if you have eaten or have a weak stomach I advise you not see it." Harry told them and the nodded confused.

"I am showing you this now because I want to eventually publish it and you cannot see this unprepared."

"Just show us," Paws sighed. Harry picked up the paper and handed it to her, they all gathered around and Harry watched as they all read and then saw what he had magnified.

"What the bloody hell," Swift yelled jumping back, Draco retched the twins yelped and jumped away, Luna fell backwards on to the chair, Neville also retched and Paws launched the paper as far away from her as she could with a disgusted squeak.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she shouted at him.

"I had to warn you." Harry said.

"That is nasty." The twins groaned, all of them were pale and disgusted and Harry didn't blame them at all.

"I won't be able to look at the man." Luna muttered, she looked more like crazy Luna with wide unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Agreed,"

"You're going to have that re-published?" Neville confirmed and Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, with instructions to place a magnifying charm on the goat."

"You are one sick individual Snake," Draco muttered, "I am leaving now." The blond disappeared with one last disgusted look towards the paper.

"We're going with him." The twins stated and rushed to follow Draco.

"Wanna stay and drink until we forget?" Harry offered, Swift, Paws and Badger shared a look before nodded with a shrug.

"Sure, why not." Harry summoned the fire whiskey and glasses.

"Bottoms up,"

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags!
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics

 

 

**Chapter 11:**

Harry used the eyes and ears to sneak in to the chamber, he closed the sinks as he went down and made his way to the study. He pulled down the books on Dumbledore and shrank them down, he also pulled down Nott, Fudge and Parkinson so he could review and update. Harry grabbed a couple more timeturners as they may come in handy, he picked up some of Paws research books and the maps of different parts of the country for Swift before heading out. He had started his own search for the Hufflepuff heir, but everything was well and truly dry so he had turned his attention to the next article. Harry had a plan, he just had to go and see Rita and get her to see it his way; no doubt she would. He cast a quick tempus and headed to Tom's office, they had things to discuss about the wizengamot and the spies they had found within his ranks. Harry knocked and poked his head in, the man was reading something and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"You busy?"

"Extremely," was the dry reply, Harry rolled his eyes and walked in, the wards flared up before he had sat down and Tom put his book to the side.

"I thought it would be prudent to inform you of what we've been up to." Harry told him, "We've found 4 spies within your ranks which was the first thing." He handed over the names and Tom nodded.

"They will be dealt with discretely." He said and Harry nodded.

"Paws is researching what Dumbledore cast on Bellatrix, but has yet to find anything of importance. Luna and Bleach have made a breakthrough with the Gryffindor rooms and the twins are watching everything to do with the order."

"And yourself?"

"Looking for the Hufflepuff heir but coming up completely blank on all leads at the moment. I'm working on the next article for the old fool now, I shall meet with Rita in the week and if everything goes to plan it will be a 4-part special." There was nothing nice about Harry's smile.

"I almost feel for the old fool." Harry smirked.

"It brings another meaning to skeletons in the closet let me tell you. And I'm also going over everything we have on Fudge for when the time comes."

"As yes, the wizengamot," Tom remembered, "Lucius gave in his report. Fudge did not take well to his probation, it will be reviewed in the January session and to save face Dumbledore neither confirmed nor denied the article, he twisted words and got most so confused they didn't bother to read between the lines by the sounds of things." Tom told him and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"He won't get out of the next one that easily. These are provable fact, I've got the past papers to prove it and with Rita's flare it will be undisputable." Harry said.

"Let him settle first, but not long enough for people to forget."

"I won't, it should be published next week or the week after." Harry agreed, "What do you have planned for Halloween this year?"

"Halloween?"

"Yes, something bad always happens on Halloween, I thought it best if we keep up with tradition."

"I believe there is a Hogsmead weekend on Halloween, I'm sure something can be arranged." Tom said with a smirk.

"Wonderful,"

"Why so much interest in the other heirs?" Tom asked.

"We need 3 heirs to overwrite the headmaster/headmistress control of the castle. Even when Dumbledore is out, the position goes to McGonagall and we all know how much she's in his pocket so a 3rd heir is needed to for us to gain control. That way, no matter what they try, we and the third heir rule the castle." Harry explained,

"That would be a bonus,"

"Yes, that way you get head position and can reform the curriculum. By that time hopefully we will had Fudge out and then the wizarding world will truly be under control, the only thing left with be Dumbledore and his order which will be where the battle will happen."

"You've thought this out haven't you?" Tom questioned amused and Harry grinned.

"Yes, there is a surprising amount of time I have on my hands because Dumbledore is watching me."

"He will call you to his office soon,"

"Yes, I'm waiting for it. I've got an extra set of eyes now though."

"The Longbottom heir?"

"Yes, it turns out Augusta Longbottom is a vicious woman who practically sold her grandson to the old fool because she blames him for her son's condition."

"I remember her," Tom mused, "Awful woman and I don't know why Herbert Longbottom married her, it must have been a betrothal because there couldn't be a lesser match."

"Well Nev's pissed and he's in. I'm waiting on the twins to get back to me on their plans for Moony, Swift laid out the plan they just have to confirm and then we're going on an outing."

"Where will you hide him?"

"If it comes to it the Chamber, I want him close and he needs to have his spells removed. Dumbledore has him dickered in them, and Moony is one of the best for research and knowledge." Harry shrugged, "What's going on with the death eaters? The papers are oddly silent." Tom smirked.

"I'm still keeping a low profile, mainly infiltrating the ministry with spies and gathering information."

"So you already know about Scrimgeor sprouting ideas that sound unusually like something out of-,"

"Dumbledore's mouth?"

"Yes, he's being fed them by Tonks. The order isn't up to a lot, but they are determined to get Scrimgeor in to head office."

"Unless you are in the wizengamot then it will be a close vote." Tom pointed out and Harry tilted his head.

"I've mentally mapped everything out and if it goes to plan then Fudge will be out on the same session we are sworn in. By then Dumbledore should be out of the school, scratch that, if Dumbledore is not out the school by then he's being poisoned."

"I doubt it will come to that, however much that outcome would be appreciated." Tom sighed in mock disappointment and Harry laughed.

"Personally I think we should just dump him with the other g-," Harry cut himself off and tinged green.

"What were you going to say," Harry grimaced and shook his head.

"I was going to say other goats," Harry got out and Tom paled,

"Ah," Harry took a few deep breaths to calm his stomach and the green faded.

"I still can't believe that," Harry muttered with a shudder.

"Let's move on," Tom suggested.

"Agreed, Dumbledore will be gone by the January session and then he will be voted out of the wizengamot because I'm going to slam down Sirius' wrongful conviction and tell him to get out of that."

"I require the memory of his face when you are sworn in to the ministry." Tom said and Harry grinned.

"I almost wish I could take a camera so I could frame it." Harry sighed wistfully, he cast a tempus and got up.

"Oh one last thing," Harry said suddenly, he pulled out a timeturner out and placed it on the desk. "Thought this might be of benefit,"

"It is appreciated," Tom said picking it up, Harry nodded and slipped out of the room. He slowly made his way down to dinner contemplating the upcoming events, he would see Rita soon and then he and Neville had a trip to Gringotts to arrange. He caught sight of Ginny and groaned, he was also planning a death by the looks of things, Harry hitched on a smile as she greeted him.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you after dinner Harry, he likes sugar quills." She informed him and Harry bit back a grimace, he had been avoiding looking at the headmaster at all cost since  _then_.

"Ok, thanks Ginny," Harry ate his dinner listening to Ginny go on about something he was not paying attention to as she leant all over him, it was sickening and he was hoping she died soon because otherwise his short patience would snap.

"Don't forget Professor Dumbledore,"

"Oh yeah, I'd better go," Harry left the hall and steeled himself,

_Meeting with Dumbledore_  he sent to Swift and Paws.

_Be careful_  Harry rolled his eyes at that, he walked quickly to Dumbledore's office and muttered the password, he hopped on to the staircase and politely knocked on the door.

"Good Evening Harry, it's good to see you." Dumbledore greeted joyfully, Harry have him a small smile.

"The same to you headmaster,"

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, I just ate my dinner,"

"Of course of course, I am sure you are wondering why I brought you here?" Harry nodded slightly.

"Well I wanted to see how you were coping with everything. I know it must be difficult without Miss Granger and Mr Weasley." Harry bit back the biting remark that he wanted to spew out, instead he looked down.

"I-It is hard, but I know why it has to be done." Harry said in a small voice.

"Yes, I am so sorry that you have such a destiny."

"I'm working hard though," He told him earnestly, "Professor Drield is a brilliant teacher and I'm learning so much." Harry wanted to be sick, the fact that he used to sound like that was disturbing.

"Indeed you are, Professor Drield has been giving good reports and I am pleased you get on so well." Harry coughed a bit on that,

"Now, Professor Snape also told me you have progressed in Occlumency since the last time he taught you." Harry didn't bother to hide his scowl.

"Why did you make him teach me Occlumency sir, he hates me and he shows it all the time. Just because I look like my dad, doesn't mean we're the same person." He might as well try and get out of it, even if the attempt was futile.

"Now Harry, I am sure you can put aside your differences with Professor Snape to practice Occlumency. After all, we cannot allow what happened last time to happen again, can we?" Dumbledore said sternly and Harry looked down again, but this time it was so the old fool didn't see the anger he couldn't conceal, how dare bring up Sirius when he planned it.

"No,"

"That's right, and I noticed in the great hall that you had a pain in your scar again. We need to stop that."

"Y-You're right Professor, I'm sorry. It's just Snape doesn't bother to try and stop hating me."

"I will speak with Professor Snape, and if I do will you put your full effort in?" Harry nodded with a 'relieved' smile, he felt a compulsion of trust and gratefulness wash over him and bit his tongue.

"Well I think that covers everything, I'm sure you have homework to be doing."

"Of course Headmaster, good night,"

"Good night Harry," Harry waited until his was two corridors away before he snarled to himself and made his way back to his rooms. He threw himself down in his chair and glared at the wall until Luna returned.

"What did he do this time?" She asked.

"Had the nerve to bring up Sirius and finish with a sweet compulsion to trust him; bastard." Harry spat and Luna sighed.

"He will get what's coming to him, you know this."

"I know, but it gets to me every time." Harry groaned throwing up his hands, he began pacing trying to calm down.

"I'll have to arrange a meeting with Rita before next week, and I'll take Nev to Gringotts at the same time. He can claim his heirship, maybe even his Lordship then and hopefully Ragnok can keep it silent, he is rather skilled at that." Harry stated.

"See, keep the plans in motion and then for everything Dumbledore has done you we will get to watch him crumble."

"You are right of course." Harry said with a small smile, she gave him a brief hug and grinned.

"Of course I am." Harry laughed at that, he called Winky and his elf brought in a meal for both of them; Harry was starving.

"Winky's been brilliant today, she seems to sense when I'm hungry because all through the day little snacks have ended up in my bag." Luna smiled at the little elf who blushed.

"Winky is knowing that Masters Miss Moon is liking to pick through the day." She said shyly before popping away.

"Now that is dedication." Luna commented.

"My elves are the best." Harry agreed, "Speaking of elves, I will have to call in Kreacher-," he was cut off when said elf popped in,

"Oh hello Kreacher,"

"Kreacher is hearing Master Harry calling his name, Kreacher comes to give his report." Harry blinked but shrugged, now was a good of a time as any.

"Go ahead,"

"Kreacher is watching the blood traitors and filth in Master's house and is stopping them from poisoning Master's wolf-man because Kreacher is knowing that Master is liking the half-bread." Kreacher placed 5 phials of potion on the table.

"Kreacher is also helping Master's two place things in Masters house, they is saying they is there to get Master's wolf-man out when Master is ready."

"That's brilliant work Kreacher, anything else?"

"Kreacher is seeing the disgrace to the Black blood meeting with the head auror and speaking about old goat mans plans, she is telling him that they are the good ideas, but Kreacher is knowing she is lying."

"Thank you Kreacher, you've been a massive help. Go back and continue what you were doing, alert me if anything major happens." The elf bowed and popped away, Harry turned to the potions with narrowed eyes. One he recognised was a temporary magic dampener, one was a submission solution, one he discovered was a calming draught infused with silver, one was a nightmare potion and the final was an obedience potion, not as strong as liquid imperius, but bad enough; Harry was pissed.

"The twins had better hurry with that damn plan, if I don't get Moony out of there soon I'm going to lose him." Harry growled.

"You know they will be here as soon as possible." Luna pointed out,

"Yes, I do." Harry took a deep breath, "I will speak to Neville and we will arrange to go to Gringotts, where is he?"

"Greenhouses," Harry nodded, he decided to get his homework out of the way, he had a massive back log which needed to be out of the way.

"Oh before I forget," He said suddenly, he handed Luna the timeturner with a smile.

"Thought you could make use of this,"

"Brilliant, I can double up on my searching," She said happily slipping it around her neck, Harry spent the next part of 2 hours going through the copious amounts of homework he had let build up and Luna was reading through notes on something. When he had finally finished Harry was exhausted, but he pulled out his eyes and ears and scouted out Neville, he saw the teen walking back up to the castle and he headed out. He cut Neville off on the staircase and grinned at him,

"Hey Neville, I was wondering if you could help me with my Herbology essay, I've been stuck on it for days and I know you're really good at it?" Harry asked him earnestly with a sheepish shrug, Neville looked down with a blush.

"I-I don't know, I'm n-not that good." He denied hurriedly as they walked up the corridor.

"Please Nev, I really need your help," Harry begged him, they were on the defence corridor now.

"W-w-well I-I might be a-able to h-help you." Neville stuttered slowly, Harry placed a hand on his own portrait and they slipped in. They walked in to the living room and exchanged looks before bursting out laughing,

"Oh Merlin," Harry gasped,

"That was something else," Neville put it, Luna rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"So what's going on Snake?" Neville asked sitting down and taking the drink Winky popped in with a muttered thanks.

"We need to make a time for the bank, I want to correspond it with a visit to Rita." Harry told him.

"You've got the next article ready?"

"Oh yes," Harry said with a smirk.

"I'm up for Gringotts whenever, how I'm going to get there without notice is another thing." Neville said and Harry grinned.

"Worry not, for I have a solution," Harry proclaimed grandly much to the amusement of the other two, Harry handed over a timeturner and Neville blinked.

"Do I want to know how you got hold of this?"

"Swift swiped 12 from the DoM last year," Harry shrugged.

"That was very fortunate," Neville pointed out slipping it on.

"Yes, I can only guess he had a slight break in his spells and a well placed bit of intuition."

"They could have been disrupted because of the brain," Nev suggested,

"That's possible." Harry agreed, "Anyway, I'll write to Rita and Ragnok soon and get back to you on the date. We will live the day before heading out, you can slip out as a badger and I'll flame."

"Got it," Harry grinned and then he yawned,

"Right kiddies, I'm tired and going to bed," He told them, "Feel free to do what you want," Harry gave a short wave and vanished to his bedroom, Neville looked to Luna with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he does that,"

"It's taking its toll on him already isn't it?" Neville asked and she nodded.

"Yes, he thinks I haven't noticed, but I know he slips of bed at night to read things and sketch out plans. If it wasn't for his release he would probably be homicidal." Luna sighed, "But he won't say anything, only push himself further."

"Yeah, that's Harry alright."

"And until Moony is safe you can bet he will double his efforts."

"We will just have to make sure Moony get's here soon." Neville stated.

* * *

Harry didn't even step in to his room before Luna yanked him out and disillusioned them both, he was dragged down to the dungeons and Harry was looking around with a raised eyebrow as he felt two other presences become apparent.

"Snake, down here," Luna hissed catching Harry's attention, she was staring intently at a blank stretch of wall, Harry walked towards her and he felt it, strong, but very well hidden, ward covering the supposedly blank wall.

"No wonder we took so long, why would we look for the  _Gryffindor_ rooms at the entrance of the dungeons." The voice of Swift sounded and Harry could almost see him shake his head, Harry placed his hand on the wall and called forth the Gryffindor ring. Nothing happened and he was about to pull away when the wall pulsed and shook, dust billowed from the cracks of the wall as it slid in to itself and revealed a stone staircase leading down. Lighting their wands and having their magic at the ready, they carefully descended in to the darkness, the stairs levelled out and then spun off going up in the opposite direction, they climbed until they came to a landing with a stone door with a Griffin engraved on it.

"I seek entrance as the heir of Gryffindor," the rubies in the Griffin's eyes seemed to be evaluating him and Harry couldn't move, he didn't want to panic and then the door swung open with a bang scaring them.

"Merlin," Swift breathed and the girls made a noise of agreement. Harry led them in, wand at the ready, and as soon as he stepped across the threshold lights flared up illuminating a massive living quarters. It was decked in red and gold, but it was done in a fashion that didn't make it look tacky or gaudy, there were many doors leading off of the sitting room and they shared a look.

"Explore?" they said together and each dived for a door, Harry opened his to reveal an immense duelling room with target dummies, an assortment of weapons on the wall, target boards and power level monitors.

"Holy shit," he breathed, he span around when he heard Hermione squeal and Luna's cry of delight, he darted out to see them frozen in the doorway with an expression of utter bliss on their faces, he stepped around Hermione to reveal a library bigger than the Hogwarts one.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered and she nodded.

"BLOODY HELL!" Swifts yell startled them both and they dashed over, he was stood in a room which was like a surveillance of the entire castle, it was like a giant marauders map, but it showed everything. The Slytherin Chamber, the Gryffindor Chamber, the Ravenclaw Chamber and the Hufflepuff Chamber, the entire layout of the dungeons, and every secret of the castle, Harry could have sung.

"Thank you Merlin," he stated, they ran to the other rooms and found 5 nice sleeping quarters, a study, and multiple exits. They checked the giant map and it showed one exit led them to opposite the headmasters office, on led to the bottom of Gryffindor tower, one by the library and one was the main entrance which they came through. It seemed the Gryffindor chamber was situated underneath Ravenclaw tower, it was a weird place, but then the founders didn't seem to be normal.

"You explore and look around, I have someone to fetch." He flashed a smirk as Paws rolled her eyes. Harry bolted down the stares and up the other side, the wall opened automatically for him and he said  _ **phoenix**_ for a password as it slid closed, he tightened his glamour and placed a disillusion around himself and ran at a sprint up to the defence corridor, he continued down to Tom's quarters and muttered the password, problem was in his glamour he was severely uncoordinated and fell over the threshold and right on to his face. Tom burst out laughing and whatever snarky comment which was going to come out of Snape's mouth was halted by his shock at the Dark Lord.

"Mother fucking glamour," he cursed hitting the floor with his fist, "Ugh, I hate this thing," Harry moaned from the floor, he rolled over and pulled himself up glaring at the snickering Dark Lord.

"You can shut it," he grumbled, "You know how uncoordinated I am in this."

"Uncoordinated or not, that was hilarious." Harry being mature stuck out his tongue.

"Now, before you entered in such an elegant manner, what did you want?" Tom asked.

"I need you to come with me." Harry said and gained a raised eyebrow so he elaborated. "I have to show you something."

"I am in a meeting with Severus." Tom motioned to the speechless potions master.

"So..." Harry didn't see the point and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I cannot drop everything merely because you wish to show me something."

"Yes you can," Harry said as if it was obvious. "Besides, you should be keeping me happy." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why is that." Harry pointed at himself with a grin.

"Current bed warmer," Snape choked on air at that statement and Harry laughed.

"Bed warmer," he repeated with difficulty.

"Indeed," Tom drawled with a smirk, "It seems as if I shall have to reschedule this meeting." Snape blinked and looked between his Lord and Harry, he shook his head and left the room.

"He's going to explode soon; it's going to be so much fun." Harry commented and Tom rolled his eyes.

"What did you make me cancel a meeting with Severus oh bed warmer." Harry smirked.

"We found them," he said and it took a moment before the crimson eyes lit up.

"The Gryffindor rooms, where are they?"

"Never believe where, the entrance of the dungeons!" Harry exclaimed. "Wait until you see the library." Tom got up and reapplied his own glamour to follow a disillusioned Harry back down to the dungeons, he easily found the wall and muttered his makeshift password. Harry dropped the spell and glamour to lead Tom up to the rooms and showed him in with a grand sweep of his arms.

"Impressive," Tom murmured and Harry smirked.

"Swift, Paws and Raven are exploring, I personally think the training room is the best." Harry said walking to the door he first went through to show Tom, the Dark Lord looked around impressed.

"This is a Masters training room." He told the teen who nodded.

"I thought so, the power indicators are what caught me. I want to see what average my spells come out as without summoning my magic." Harry said and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"It would be interesting to see." He agreed. Harry motioned for him to follow and he led him to the surveillance room knowing if he showed the man the library first he would not likely see him again.

"This is, well I can't really describe how good this is." Harry stated and watched as Tom's eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times.

"This is the true layout of the castle." He murmured amazed and Harry nodded.

"I'm planning of mapping it out on the eyes and ears, with the new communication method it will be easy to stay here and lead Paws and the twins through to mark everything out."

"There are more passageways than imaginable." Tom pointed out.

"Which means more places to hide,"

"The lost Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff chambers also,"

"And we have leads to who the heirs are, it's a lot of work, but its worth it, Ravenclaw especially."

"The knowledge within them would be unimaginable."

"Agreed, come see the library here, it's enough to fill any Raven's need." Harry walked to the open door and did another grand gesture, Tom actually froze in shock and Harry would bet he was mentally salivating over the knowledge hidden within.

"Pretty good don't you think?"

"This is..." He trailed off and it was times like these Harry questioned if the man was a secret Raven.

"Snake," the muffled yell of Paws could be heard from the many shelves, instead of yelling he sent her a mental prod.

' _Yes'_

_'All the books are perfectly preserved'_  she mind squealed and Harry could see her surrounded by books.

_'Some are written by the founders'_  she continued.

"The books are preserved and some are written by the founders." Harry repeated to Tom and that was the green light, the Dark Lord walked forward and vanished in to the shelves, Harry laughed to himself and went to look around. The library was organised in to subjects and there was no concept of 'Dark' and 'Light' magics, they were all together ordered by level and topic. There was a comfortable sitting area to the left with an array of seating and tables, there was also a podium with a beautiful leather bound book embedded with gold down the spine with a stunning golden phoenix quill next to it. Harry ran his finger over the open pages and the book pulsed, he yanked his hand back in shock and was amazed when perfect calligraphy appeared on the page.

_Welcome heir_ , Harry blinked and watched as the writing disappeared and more began weaving its way on to the page.

_This book controls everything within Godric Gryffindor's chamber, only an heir can access it._  Harry's eyebrows shot up.

_Everything you need to know is within these pages; you need only write your request to gain the knowledge of the rooms._  Harry picked up the quill and carefully wrote  _wards_ , the words faded and the pages flicked over before they settled on pages with a detailed listing of the wards surrounding and within the chambers which he quickly keyed in to himself. With the power of the rightful heir the wards lit up like Christmas, after laying dormant for an unknown amount of years the wards were singing with the flux of magic, they could be felt by the other occupants within to room.

"Whoa," Harry murmured to himself, he locked in 'Slytherin' because of the irony and the fact that no one would think of it for access to the Gryffindor rooms, he locked the wards to only grant access to his chosen despite the password. He called Winky and explained the rooms, she came back with food and then popped away. Harry knew he would have no luck with Tom or Paws and Luna would only be found when she wanted to be so he went back to the surveillance room where Swift would be, the teen was analysing everything and had found a few more interesting extras.

"This is amazing Snake," he said excitedly.

"What have you found?"

"This map, it shows the wards surrounding the entire castle, over every room, every corridor including needed passwords and who's keyed in to what." He explained and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it shows you them and how strong they are." Swift tapped his wand on the map and the view changed, it was coloured lines surrounded the castle and Harry guessed they were the wards. He was severely alarmed at the state of them, they were all but crumbling, if someone with enough power were to attack, they would fall easily.

"What in Merlin's name has happened?" He demanded.

"That I can't explain, the wards are fuelled by the headmaster, but even dormant they would have been in better condition." Swift said but Harry could see he had a theory.

"What have you got?" Swift grinned,

"I think Dumbledore has altered, weakened and switched the wards to suit his purposes," he began, "the wards here are the best, they should, if powered fully, keep every student within their walls safe from the outside. But they have been changed, if they hadn't, the mirror of Erised would have never gotten in here, the basilisk would never been able to roam the main castle and attack students and dementors would have never got on the grounds."

"Dumbledore has been at his manipulations for a long time." Harry murmured angrily, he tilted his head.

"But what about when Tom was first at school and he released the basilisk?"

"Ah, well you see this ward which had faded to a dull grey?" Swift pointed it out and Harry nodded.

"Yes, it's one of the weakest there."

"Well it's indicating that is wasn't changed with its will, so I'm guessing Dumbledore imperiused Dippet and overpowered the ward forcing it to comply to his will."

"That would explain why it's so weak." Harry said looking closely at the wards, he could feel out and manipulate any wards he came across but casting them wasn't his specialty, that was all Swift.

"We're still missing points, Dumbledore has been working too long for it only be getting rid of Tom by using me." Harry mused out loud, "I know why he forced my life in to a living hell, and with this whole Horcrux thing it explains why he wanted me weak."

"But this throws a metaphorical spanner in the works, there's something deeper going on." Swift muttered.

"We need to work out what his motives are, we're obviously missing something and we need to know what."

"We will have to have a meeting, lay out everything we have on Dumbledore and then go out on a trip if needed." Swift said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, I'll organise a meeting for the quickest convenience." Harry left Swift and delved in to the library,

' _Where are you too?'_  he mentally asked Paws.

' _Runes'_ she replies and he rolled his eyes, of course she was, he weaved is way through the shelves and found Paws surrounded by books; she was positively glowing.

"Snake, this is just wonderful." She gushed and he grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble Paws, but it seems we're missing something with Dumbledore." He told her and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Swift found that the giant map shows the wards, it seems as if Dumbledore imperiused Dippet to override the wards allowing the Basilisk to roam the castle, the castle wards are in horrifying condition and it seems as if Dumbledore has ruined them." He explained and she gained a thoughtful look,

"We need to find out what the link is and we need a meeting and an exploration date."

"Of course, I will let you know." He told her, "Remember to keep time and that you can come in here whenever, the password is Slytherin."

"Really?"

"Yes, I keyed you in to the wards."

"Thank you," he left her to her books and went to find the other bookworm, he followed his scar and found Tom with equally as many books surrounding him, Harry shook his head.

"I thought you were lost to the living world for a minute." He commented with a grin, Tom threw him a withering look.

"I was merely interested in the variety here." Harry shot an incredulous look at the surrounding books.

"Suuuuurre," He dragged the word out in scepticism, "This is why I think you're part Ravenclaw."

"Can I help you?" Tom drawled.

"Well, not really, this is kind of my library." Harry pointed out with a serious expression, Tom rubbed his temples.

"Speak," Harry opened his mouth for another smart comment, but Tom cut him off.

"The reason you came over."

"Fine, fine," he mock grumbled, "I was going to tell you that you can gain access whenever, you're keyed in and the password is Slytherin." Tom raised an eyebrow at that.

"Irony perhaps?"

"I thought it oddly fitting," Harry agreed,

"Of course,"

"Another thing, we will be going out scouting more information on Dumbledore again and soon. Seems the headmaster has other motives for screwing with my life than because he wants to get rid of you," Harry told him and Tom nodded.

"You are missing something,"

"It appears so, we need more information." Harry confirmed. "But there will be a little blip and we will find what he's been planning."

"The old man is tricky, he will have covered everything with a back up and then some." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded.

"Yes which is why we need to find out what is going on," Harry cast a tempus and blinked, it was nearly dinner.

"Time to face the rest of the world." He sighed.

' _It's time to go to dinner'_ He informed Swift and Paws, Tom got up and looked at the book he was reading in frustration, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Take the book, but remember that books cannot be substituted for humans." He dodged the stinging hex sent his way and laughed.

"Come on secret Ravenclaw, you actually need food." He ran from the blasting hex and thanked Merlin that the wards protected his books, he waved to Swift and Paws as they glamoured themselves and slipped out from different exits, Luna danced out and left with a wave of her hand and he took the one opposite the headmasters office as Tom took the main one. Harry placed his glamour on and stepped out in to the corridor and slowly made his way down to dinner, his mind running on the possibilities of what Dumbledore was up too, he had a feeling it would be obvious as soon as the other clues were exposed. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he hitched on a smile for Ginny and sat down, Harry was looking forward to ending her; painfully.

* * *

Harry kissed Luna on the cheek before turning in to a phoenix and flamed to an alley in muggle London, he had to wait a minute or so before a badge ran in the alley and changed back in to Neville.

"I can't believe how easy it is to get out of school." Neville shook his head and Harry smirked.

"I could apperate if I wanted to, but I don't know if Dumbledore would be alerted. I know Tom does it all the time, but then the old fool isn't watching the castle for the Slytherin heir." Harry said to him with a shrug.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to test it?" Neville asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not worth the risk, especially when I have many other ways in and out."

"Fair enough,"

"Right, now Rite should be arriving in about 10 minutes." Harry said casting a tempus, he pulled up his hood and Neville followed him out, they entered the grimy pub and Neville went to a dark corner while Harry went to the bar.

"Room under Black," He muttered throwing down 2 gold coins, he was shown to the second private room and sat down in wait.

"Ah Rita, glad you could make it." Harry greeted as the sly reporter entered the room, wards flared up as she shut the door and hastily took the seat he indicated.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this," she said, Harry smirked and tossed a bag of galleons on the table.

"Commission for your last article, Rita dear, I must say that that was a piece of art." She opened the bag and looked at the contents in shock, there was at least 500 galleons in there, but Harry thought she deserved it.

"Thank you," she was still astounded and Harry internally grinned, she was hooked now.

"I have another piece for you Rita." Harry told her and she snapped out of it, she looked at him with a gleam in her eye that almost had Harry feeling sorry for Dumbledore; almost.

"Is it on Dumbledore again?" She asked.

"Yes, and I believe it would make a wonderful 4-part special." He tossed the thick folder on the table, she grabbed it and Harry watched as her eyes got bigger and bigger.

"This-this…" apparently he had made the unsilencible Rita Skeeter lost for words, he took it as a personal achievement.

"Dumbledore has a lot of nasty little secrets don't you think?" Harry questioned lightly, Rita was gazing at the folder as if it was a priceless artefact.

"I could run one on each, and finish with the massive blow! Link them all together and raise questions." She murmured and Harry grinned.

"Send me the drafts, you have a week before the first one needs to be published." Harry told her and she nodded, "If this is anywhere near as good as the last one Rita, I'll double the commission." With that he swept from the room pulling up his hood, Harry spotted another cloaked figure in the corner of the grubby pub and motioned for them to follow.

"How did it go?" Neville asked him and Harry smirked under his hood.

"I'm surprised she wasn't physically salivating," Harry said and Neville chuckled.

"I can't wait for the next one, the information you must have pulled."

"You are in for a surprise I'll give you that much, of course you will have to wait to discover the true depth of Dumbledore's secrets."

"There should be a law about suspense," Neville grumbled making Harry laugh, they approached the bank and Harry led them up to the nearest teller.

"I have a meeting with Director Ragnok," Harry said and the goblin nodded snapping his fingers for another, they followed him through the many corridors to the now very familiar office.

"Ah back again," Ragnok greeted once the door was shut, Harry pulled down his hood grinning.

"Yes, I am afraid you will soon get accustom to seeing me." Ragnok gave a goblin chuckle which seemed to unnerve Neville by his alarmed face.

"Have a seat and let us get down to business."

"Thank you Ragnok, you will be please to know that it is not on my behalf that I am here, but my friend." Harry told him.

"You are the Longbottom heir?" Ragnok directed the question to Neville who nodded.

"Where is your ring?"

"It is why we are here Director, my grandmother refuses to grant me my heir ring on the basis I am unworthy." Neville explained and Ragnok wasn't pleased.

"That is a crime against her own house, only the father had the right to withhold heirship, she forfeits her rights as dowager Lady and proxy head." Harry did a mental mini cheer before speaking.

"So the Lordship automatically falls to Neville as the last blood of the Longbottom line?" Harry confirmed.

"Yes, the future Lordship can be claimed now if you so wish."

"Will the ex-Dowager Lady be alerted to such a change?" Neville questioned.

"There could be a heinous delay on the owls sent out," Ragnok suggested slowly.

"So heinous that no one would be alerted until say Yule?" Harry smirked when the goblin gave a somewhat evil grin.

"Yule sounds about the time where the error in communication could be rectified."

"And in that time if a sum of say 2000 galleons were to leave one of my accounts and end up with you then it would be a complete coincidence." Harry added seriously.

"Obviously there would be no link." Ragnok agreed, Neville looked between the two in slight disbelief and Ragnok smirked.

"We just have to confirm your identity Mr. Longbottom." Ragnok told him, he pulled out a sheet of parchment and a gold dagger.

"Allow 7 drops of blood," Neville jabbed his thumb and the blood sank in to the sheet and sharp calligraphy began writing on the parchment.

**Neville Frank Longbottom,**

**Heir to,**

**Longbottom,**

"You are who you say you are, and the lack of mothers name means there is someone out there within your mothers family still alive and already has the title. They may not be in this country." Ragnok said to him and Neville nodded.

"The Longbottom name is enough for me." Neville said, "What do I do now."

"As your father is unable to claim the ring and you have not been formally disowned you have the ability to call the ring to you." Ragnok explained, "Merely state your claim and the ring shall come."

"I Neville Frank Longbottom do hereby claim the Lordship to the house of Longbottom." Neville said clearly and there was a flash of light, when it had dimmed the Longbottom ring was sat on Neville's finger proudly.

"Congratulations Mr Longbottom, you are now Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, all vaults, property and assets now fall in to your control."

"Thank you Director, would it be possible for me to have an overview of everything?"

"Of course," Ragnok pulled a folder out from one of his many filing cabinets and handed it to Neville.

"Do you have any business today Harry?"

"Surprisingly enough, I am fine." Harry told him, "I cannot do anything too obvious with any of my houses as Dumbledore will know, but I have my investments that he does not know about which are bringing in money."

"Well if that is all gentlemen," Harry and Neville rose and bowed.

"May you gold flow," Harry said to him,

"And your profits prosper," Ragnok returned, and they left, they both drew up their hoods and swept in to the alley.

"When will I actively take up my Lordship duties?" Neville asked lowly as they went, Harry led him in to Knockturn and down deeper in to the alley than Neville knew existed.

"January, with us," Harry answered, "Every vote counts and you have two seats I believe,"

"Yes, unless she has managed to lose one, something I will be less than pleased about."

"No, she is too power hungry to do something stupid meaning you won't have a gutted house to recover." Harry pointed out.

"Thankfully," Neville muttered, "Where are we going?"

"With all the restrictions now placed on werewolves, getting potions to heal them is near impossible, especially without them being poisoned to kill them." Harry told him, "Down here there is a shop run by a werewolf so you know that you're getting legit potions, they've been able to make more potions lately and I need to get some for Remus."

"Your funding the shop, are you not?" Harry smiled slightly under his hood.

"I fund a lot of things," Harry answered and Neville shook his head, they came to a little shop and Harry entered pulling down his hood. A youngish looking woman was sat at the counter, she had long dark hair and bright amber eyes, and she looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Harry, I haven't seen you in ages," She greeted rushing out to hug him, Harry smiled and returned the gesture.

"I am so sorry Ellen," He said, "I ran in to a bit of trouble,"

"Oh you," She sighed, "Why am I not surprised,"

"How's business?" Harry asked and she beamed.

"Brilliant, thanks to you of course." Harry waved her off.

"It is for a good cause, besides, I have a personal interest in the health of werewolves."

"Ah the uncle you always speak so highly of, he is a wolf?"

"Yes, and I despise the current laws on wolfs." Harry scowled at the wall before smirking, "Of course I will soon be doing something about them."

"I believe you," Ellen said firmly, "I've had even more business since you funded my research. I found a counter for silver and not a temporary one. It cleans the system of all silver meaning wolves on the wolfsbane no longer suffer from its effects with monthly usage, it only needs to be taken a day after the transformation." She told him proudly and Harry grinned.

"You are amazing Ellen," She blushed.

"Thanks," She muttered with a smile, and then she frowned.

"But wolves are still being hunted, I keep getting more and more cases brought to me, attacks and deaths, some of them so brutal it turns my stomach." She went behind the counter and pulled out a file, she took a deep breath and handed it over.

"And just last week this one came in, it was from a smaller pack." Harry flicked it open and scanned it, he stiffened up, his magic flared alarmingly and his eyes flashed. It was an attack of two wolf cubs aged 3 and 5, they had been playing in their forest as they thought it safe, it was their home, and they were attacked by 6 fully grown wizards. What they had done to the cubs turned even Harry's stomach, something that he didn't even know was possible, the brutality was something he hadn't even seen any of the sickest death eaters perform; not on a child; neither survived.

"This will be dealt with," He stated and is voice was filled with icy venom, only his vice like control was stopping him hunting these sick bastards down at that very moment. Harry was shaking and he tucked the file away, he had some planning to do and it had become top priority.

"But what about the others," She asked desperately, "This is happening daily, and it's getting worse. People are losing hope, and there is only so much I can heal. They brought those cubs to me and I couldn't save them, the attack was too much and they died in my arms." Harry hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I will sort something, something that will help as many wolves as possible." He vowed.

"I knew I could count on you," She sobbed, "Drew was close to giving up, but I told him you would be back." Harry nodded, he looked her dead in the eye.

"I swear to you, on my magic, I will do something about this." His magic flashed locking it in and she gasped.

"Thank you,"

"I need some potions for now though," He said and she cleared herself up.

"What can I get you?"

"I need 3 months worth of wolfsbane, and I'll take 4 months worth of your new silver potion. I'll need some healing potions too, I'll take some of each." Ellen gathered up all of the things he had asked for and boxed them up, Harry threw down a large pouch of galleons.

"But-,"

"No buts," Harry cut her off, "Consider this a slight apology." He shrunk down the box and gave her a small smile.

"I will be back as soon as I have a solution, I have to get my uncle to safety too."

"Thank you Harry, for everything." He nodded and led Neville out, only then did it become apparent that his control was slipping. Harry slammed his fist in to the wall repeatedly, ignoring the sickening crunch that sounded and release a snarl.

"If there is one thing I hate more than Dumbledore, it's sick people who torture children; any children." Harry bit out, he was breathing heavily through his nose, his hand was bleeding freely and he was shaking badly.

"Do I want to see it?" Neville questioned.

"No," the short answer was enough to tell Neville that it was bad; very bad.

"We need to return, you need to read through that file properly and start planning. You apperate to the chamber, I'll make my way back and use the Honeydukes cellar." Neville took charge as Harry was in no state for logical thought.

"You are right," Harry muttered, "I have to speak to Tom about this, I won't let this go, not this." Harry nodded to Neville and apperated away, with a quick disillusion he went to his room. He placed the file on the coffee table and took the potions to his room where he unshrunk them and put a note on them for Luna, when he went back in to the living room Luna was just about to open the file and he summoned it away from her.

"I was about to read that," She exclaimed turning to look at him, Harry shook his head.

"I don't care," He stated, "You are not reading this."

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's something that I have to sort out,"

"Why can't I read it?" Luna demanded and Harry shook his head.

"This is something I don't want you to see,"

"So you're keeping me out?" She stated and Harry could hear that she was hurt.

"It's for your own good."

"I want to know,"

"Well you can't, I won't have you reading this. You know I don't keep anything from you, but this will only hurt you."

"I can handle it," She snapped, "Don't treat me like a child."

"No, you can't." Harry stated coldly, and Luna recoiled, she looked him over and realised he was shaking violently and his hand was bleeding heavily.

"What happened?" She whispered,

"This." He motioned to the file, she blinked.

"Will you at least tell me what it is?" She questioned, Luna knew Harry wouldn't purposely keep her in the dark and for him to be this worked up it must be bad.

"Its an attack," he told her slowly, and she was confused, an attack was nothing, she was about to voice that when he seemed to read her mind.

"On werewolves," Luna could sort of see why he was pissed about it, but that couldn't be it because he looked seconds away from killing something.

"Werewolf cubs," he said with no emotion, "Three and five," all the air rushed from her lungs in shock, she looked at him with wide sparkling eyes.

"Are they ok?" His silence was enough of an answer, she gasped in horror.

"I'm going to sort this," He told her, "Neville will be up soon no doubt," with that he left. Harry went straight to Tom's rooms, the man would be there as soon as he felt the wards shift unless he was already there. The rooms were empty when he arrived and Harry paced furiously in front of the fire, he read while he paced and his pacing picked up the more he read, he was disgusted, horrified and down right pissed. He nearly lost his stomach when he got to the photos taken, their mangled and abused bodies were so small and Harry snarled, the ones responsible would pay for this. His rage was palible when Tom apperated in to the room and Harry did not stop pacing when the man slowly approached.

"You know my views on child attacks and abuse as I am sure you share the very same views." Even he could hear the stiffness of his voice, but his anger was too great for him to care.

"Children should not be harmed unless in defence, if they are to be killed then it is with the killing curse only." Tom said in agreement.

"Does this extend to all?"

"The children are not to be harmed, be it muggle, magical or creature." Tom stated and his voice had dropped a few degrees, Harry handed him the file as he passed.

"Your hand it bleeding," Tom pointed out and Harry shrugged,

"It's broken, but that's irrelevant at the current time." Harry waved him of with said bloody hand, Tom flicked through the file and the temperature in the room dropped with each page.

"Where did you get this?" He hissed,

"I went to see a friend about an investment I made previously, and she gave it to me as a last resort."

"You fund the wolf shop in knockturn?" Harry didn't bother asking how he knew he just nodded.

"When was this?"

"It came in last week, 6 of them." Harry clenched his fist, something that wasn't advisable for his hand, but he didn't even feel anything.

"They will be tracked," Tom stated and Harry nodded.

"They will not live long," Harry agreed, "But I cannot leave this, something needs to be done."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know," Harry said frustrated, "I'm funding the wolf potion store as well as Ellen's research, but this has to be something on a large scale."

"And it needs to be accessible by any wolf," Tom added as he slowly took a seat, he summoned 2 drinks and placed one on the opposite side for Harry when he sat down. The teen did another round of pacing before throwing himself down and knocking back the drink in one gulp.

"When I get hold of the bastards who did this, I'll rip out their intestines and feed it to them, see how they like it." Harry growled clenching and unclenching his fists.

"That is light compared to what they deserve," Tom spat before taking a calming breath, "What we need is a safe haven, somewhere only wolves can enter and it needs to be big enough to house them, possibly hundreds." Harry sighed,

"That is a big ask, but something needs to be done. According to Ellen, attacks like these are happening daily and they're getting worse." Harry shook his head, "That is the first thing I'm abolishing; werewolf laws. I'll build them back up again if I have to, but they will go."

"I think I will call Lucius now, he will have contacts and ears out," Tom pulled out a pendent of the dark mark and tapped it.

_**Lucius Malfoy**_  he hissed and it pulsed, Harry took another drink all the while glaring at the pictures from the file.

"The sickest thing is, that little girl was 3 years old." He gave a dry laugh that held no humour what so ever, "The things they did to her," Harry closed his eyes, the floo flared up and Harry's attention snapped to the exiting blond.

"My Lord?"

"Read this," Tom ordered thrusting the file in to the blonde's hands, Lucius quickly read through and looked disgusted.

"When was this?" He asked.

"Last week," Harry answered and the icy edge to his voice was overlooked.

"Find the ones responsible Lucius, and quickly. When you have a location, inform me at once, they will be meeting a painful end soon." Tom stated and Lucius bowed and left, Harry released a tired sigh.

"I have a feeling this is connected to the old fool somehow," He murmured and Tom made a sound of agreement.

"It truly wouldn't surprise me anymore."

"And to top it all off, I have yet to collect Moony from that house." Harry went to pick up his glass, but he did it with his damaged hand and he dropped it with a yelp of pain.

"Where the fucking hell did this come from?" He burst out gripping the arm of the chair, his whole hand was on fire.

"You said your hand was broken," Tom pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes but it wasn't hurting just a minute ago," Harry hissed, Tom tapped the injured hand with his wand and the bones snapped back together, Harry sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth at that.

"Ow,"

"You broke your hand," Tom said with no sympathy,

"Because I was angry," Harry defended flexing his fingers carefully, Tom repaired the broken skin easily and Harry nodded in thanks.

"I'm exhausted," He sighed leaning back in the chair,

"It is approaching midnight." Tom told him, Harry looked at him in shock.

"Didn't realise it was that late," He said, "This chair is really comfortable."

"Do you intend to move?" Tom asked him amused.

"No, but feel free to go to bed. I like this chair just fine." Harry muttered, Tom rolled his eyes again and dragged the teen up.

"At least make it to bed if you're going to sleep here," He told him, Harry mock saluted as he was pulled to the bedroom, he changed his clothes with a flick of his wand and fell in to the bed.

"I take it back, this is really comfortable." Harry groaned in to the pillow, he felt an arm drape over his waist before he was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Parsel in bold italics
> 
> I'm not J.K

**Chapter 12,**

For an entire week, Harry was a ball of barely contained fury and he spent most of his nights with Tom trying to work out what he or rather they, as Tom was just as pissed about the attack on the cubs as he was, were going to do to help the wolves. Harry had pushed more money in to Ellen's shop and sent her a note telling her to do what she could and that he was working on it, the only problem was they were coming up blank on wide scale aid. Harry was going mad, he stalked in to his rooms and slammed his bag down, everything was pissing him off and if he didn't find a solution to something soon he was going to blow. It didn't help that Moony was still locked up that damn place with those damn people, he slashed out violently with his hand destroying half the room. Lucius was still out hunting down the sick bastards responsible for the attack on the cubs and it was lucky they were having a meeting tonight or he would blow up. He hadn't managed to get back to the Gryffindor rooms as he wanted because the other research had taken a back seat and now the rooms had been found Luna had picked up his searches to give him more time, he knew Paws had been there as well as Bleach, but he hadn't properly spoke to them as he had been mapping out ideas. Luna came in and raised her eyebrow at the stated of the room, Harry waved his wand to fix the damage and shrugged at her questioning look.

"I'm pissed off," He said and she nodded.

"I know, but destroying this room will not help."

"Yeah well it felt good,"

"That's what the bite marks are for." She pointed out and Harry smirked, last night had gotten particularly vicious and Tom was sporting just as many, if not more inflamed marks than Harry.

"That felt amazing too," He agreed and Luna rolled her eyes, she sat down and pulled out a few things.

"The others are on their way, it's lucky it's Saturday tomorrow or I think there would be a few explosions." She said to him just as the portrait opened and Neville stalked in clutching a letter.

"Your grandmother?" Harry asked nodding towards the letter and Neville smiled without warmth.

"Yes, just informing me how much of a disgrace I am and that she's just cut my trust fund in half because the family money shouldn't be wasted on a useless lump like me." He threw the letter down with a humourless laugh.

"Pathetic bitch, I'm going to enjoy putting her in a ward with her oh so precious son, then she can see how useless I am." He growled.

"We are moving slowly I know, but we will get there." Harry reassured him, and partly himself, and Neville nodded.

"I know, but the nerve she has is unbelievable." Bleach entered followed by the twins and he was carrying a book on charms to Harry's confusion,

"I'll explain when the rest get here," He said and automatically sat between the twins, Harry and Luna exchanged smirks. Paws came in with her arms full of sheets and Swift was carrying books that seemed to belong to Paws also.

"What's been wrong with you all week?" Swift asked first and Harry sighed tugging at his hair.

"We'll get to that after your things," He said, "What's with the charms book?" he directed the question at Draco who smirked.

"I was searching for the Ravenclaw heir and I realised that the pureblood marriage names only go back to far, so I decided to start somewhere else and it was only by coincidence that I came across a name." He began, Draco opened the book and flicked it to its marked page before reading.

" _Many believe that the levitation charm 'Wingardium Leviosa' dates back to the time of the founders. They would be wrong in their assumption as the original levitation charm was in fact 'Obiectum Resugat', it was only after many years did the levitation charm as we know it came in to power. It was a young witch who discovered a flaw in the original charm and found a way to better it, Penelope Denver nee Harris was a direct descendent of Ravenclaw."_  Draco finished and Harry was impressed, that was literally pure luck that the blond had come across it, but it was some damn good luck.

"So I looked in to the Harris line and it seems this girl was the only born child meaning the name also died out, the Denver line however is rather large and I found she married Maverick Denver and had 4 children, three boys and a girl. Now I know 1 of the boys died without an heir, but the others I'm at a miss."

"You have been busy haven't you?" Harry muttered impressed, "So we are now looking for Maverick Denver's heirs, who they married and if they had kids." Harry took a note of the name as did Luna and Paws.

"Paws, you look rather stretched."

"I've been searching for the heirs, but haven't had nearly as much luck as Draco, I know Parson Hufflepuff had 2 children, a boy and a girl. The girl died young of dragon pox and the boy had another two, both boys, and one died with no heirs, and the other just seems to vanish after he had a girl. I've got all of their deaths except his and his child, it's like they were never there or never died." She shook her head frustrated.

"I thought you were concentrating on the spell Dumbledore used?" Harry questioned and she nodded motioning to the notes and books.

"I was, and I swear I've looked for everything possible. I've got clues and reverences, but not the actual spell." Paws showed him the books and her notes and it all seemed to point to an illusion type of spell.

"Have you tried a dark book, one on mind magics maybe?" Harry suggested and she looked shocked before gaining a glint in her eye.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" She muttered, "I'll go through the scrolls and tomes you sent me, amazing by the way."

"Good and I know, I hit a bit of a jackpot there and you can consider them a happy birthday." Harry said and she grinned.

"That potion you gave me," Draco put it before they moved on, "I've been looking at it and I it isn't pleasant. I broke it down and it looks as if that one dose would have killed her within the day, I've never seen something this potent, it might as well have been basilisk venom. The only neutraliser I can imagine at the current time would be phoenix tears, but they would have to be added directly to the blood stream." He explained and Harry's eyes flashed.

"So we now have to work out why Dumbledore or someone else wants to kill Luna," Harry said,

"I have only been eating food personally brought to me by Winky, so I am covered for the moment, you have added your parsel spell along with every other known protection spell so I think I'm ok." Luna said with a light glare and Harry didn't even look sheepish.

"You are my sister therefore you shall be protected to the best of my limited ability for now." He stated and she smiled.

"I can accept that." She agreed, "I've been updating and digging, now you gave me a timeturner I've been able to uncover lots of dirt on Fudge which, if he somehow manages to cling to his position, will knock him flying."

"And what has that brilliant mind dug up for me Ray?" Harry asked intrigued, there was nothing nice about her smirk.

"I built from what you had, the embezzling and the bribes, and found out that Fudge has quite a few villas in other countries including a 2.5 million galleon mansion of the east coast in America. Now how could a man, who is only from a noble house afford that when the ministers wage is only 100,000 a year?" Harry smirked.

"Strike 2 for Fudge," Harry said,

"There's more, something that will literally blow him so far away from the ministry there will be no recovering, he will possibly end up in Azkaban for this."

"Go on,"

"Many of the illicit dealings that go on, ones that Aurors have been working endlessly to shut down have been allowed by Fudge, he's been giving traders and dealers passes through if he gets a 30% cut. That's how the blood quills got here in the first place and that is how many of the Class C non-tradable items have found there way here from Germany."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Paws said and they all laughed.

"Well I think it's safe to say that Fudge will be out of office." Harry said cheerfully,

"I've collected all the evidence and put it in Fudge's file, I've updated your Nott and Parkinson ones too."

"You are a Diamond." He told her sincerely,

"And I expect one too," She told him and he nodded.

"Of course,"

"Twins, please have some news for me?" Harry turned to them and they grinned.

"We've been creating," Fred began,

"Got a knock out gas that will go through the bubble head charm,"

"Knocks the inhaler out for at least 20 minutes,"

"And they won't remember anything,"

"We base it on the muggle date rape,"

"We've been, or rather Kreacher's been, planting capsules,"

"All over the house,"

"We've just got to get some on the kitchen,"

"And then we're good to go." The bouncing back and forth was normal for them now and everyone followed the speech, George held up a blue chew-like sweet.

"This is the nullifier," he told them,

"Eat this and the gas is useless on you," his twin picked up.

"Guys, you are geniuses,"

"We know," they said together.

"Swift, outline your plans with them. Make sure they correspond because I want to get Moony at the soonest possible time, he can live in the Gryffindor rooms now and imagine the research he could help with." Harry said. "What about the mail ward surrounding Swift?"

"We've made good leeway on that," George said,

"We think we can have it twisted without Dumbledore knowing,"

"We just need to test it on someone else before Swift,"

"Good, that way anything that's going to the Prewett line will go to its correct owner."

"Ok, so what's gotten in to you this week then Snake? You've been off since your trip to the bank." Paws stated and Harry silently snarled at the wall.

"Something else has come up, something that is top priority and Tom and I have been trying to work out how to fix it." Harry said with a stiff voice.

"What is it?"

"It's the werewolves. Swift, Bleach, Badger and twins, you need to see this." Paws looked affronted and Harry held up his hand to stop her tirade.

"This is nothing against you, but you won't be able to stomach it and I didn't let Luna read it, it's cubs." He told her and she nodded even if she didn't look happy about it, Harry handed over the file which he had copied for them, Tom had a few copies too as he wanted them for his elite.

"This came in 2 weeks ago," Harry added and it was Draco first, the blond must have reached the pictures because he darted to the bathroom to be sick quickly followed by Neville. Swift and the twins weren't looking much better, the disgust and anger was obvious and when the others returned Harry didn't even need to ask if they were with him.

"She was three years old," Draco breathed in horror, Fred wrapped an arm around him and he leaned in to the red heads shoulder.

"The sick bastards," Swift hissed, "Who gets off on a 3 year old." Luna and Hermione's eyes widened and Luna looked to him begging him to tell her it wasn't true, Harry closed his eyes and looked away or he would get angry because she was upset.

"What are you doing about this?" Neville asked.

"I've flooded the wolf potions shop in galleons, but other than that I'm at a blank, Tom's got Lucius with his ears out to find the people responsible I will know." Harry told them, he tugged at his hair.

"We will add this to the things to think about list." Swift stated, "I'll work with the twins for Moony and we will sketch out ideas,"

"I'll concentrate on the spell Dumbledore used," Paws put in,

"I'm working on antidotes," Draco said and Harry handed him some more phials.

"These came in too," the blond nodded.

"When shall we expect the next article?" Paws asked suddenly.

"I'm waiting on her reply, I should get it Monday, I've given her more to work with this time."

"We'll work on heirs then," Badger said indicating he and Luna,

"I'm working on the wolves, I'm also going to start drafting new legislations to pass through on wolf laws." Harry said to them all,

"We need a massive safe house or something," Draco sighed getting up and stretching, "Stupid filthy wizards." Harry stilled at that and his mind was working quickly, his head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed.

"Massive safe house," he repeated before his eyes lit up.

"Draco Malfoy, I knew there was a reason I liked you." Harry breathed, "Badger, stay and look after Luna, I don't want her alone tonight and there's a possibility I won't return." Harry said quickly, he darted off to his room much to the others confusion and sprinted back down. Harry soundly kissed Draco full on with a grin,

"If this works out you will forever be remembered as a fucking mastermind." Harry stated before he was gone,

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Draco demanded and the others shook their heads. Paws, Luna and Swift exchanged looks,

"He does that,"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked up as his floo flared to life and out stepped one of his, closet friends; Severus Snape. The potions master was obviously worked up about something and Lucius raised an eyebrow,

"I need a drink Luc, a very large drink," Snape told him sitting down, Lucius summoned the firewhiskey and poured the man a glass only for it to be drank down in one.

"What troubles you?" Lucius asked his friend, he hadn't seen the man this worked up for a long time.

"The Dark Lord," Severus stated and a pale eyebrow rose, "And Harry Potter,"

"Ah," Lucius nodded, it made sense, he himself had no idea what was going on between the two and he had enough questions of his own.

"Yes ah," the dark haired man snapped,

"You have seen them together then?"

"Yes, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"I do not know," Lucius told him honestly, "I know they came to an agreement, but it's developed since then."

"Developed," He scoffed, "They're sleeping together,"

"Are you sure?" Lucius questioned sitting forward.

"Potter called himself a bed warmer, I think that's confirmation."

"I had my suspicions, I saw him leave the Dark Lord's bedroom with only our Lords shirt on." Lucius said and Snape's eyebrows shot up.

"When have you ever known the Dark Lord to allow someone to stay in his bed?" Severus asked slowly and Lucius shook his head.

"Never,"

"Have you ever heard the Dark Lord laugh?"

"Excuse me?" Lucius exclaimed and Severus nodded.

"Yes, Lucius, I heard the man laugh." Severus confirmed, "Not an evil laugh, or the terrifying one when you know your about to be in pain, this was a genuine laugh."

"Oh Merlin,"

"That's not all," Severus shook his head, "I heard Potter tell him to 'shut it',"

"And he didn't get cursed?"

"No, if anything our Lord found it more amusing!" Severus stated, "Then Potter demanded his time,"

"You can't demand the Dark Lord's time Severus, surely you exaggerate." The look Snape gave him made Lucius question his last words.

"I was in the middle of a report on the Order when Potter arrived, the Dark Lord rescheduled the meeting because Potter told him he should be keeping him happy." Lucius choked on his drink in disbelief,

"You jest,"

"No, I don't,"

"What is going on between them? Every time I am there, Potter seems to be there or he turns up. The latest something I'm watching, it seems Potter brought it to the attention of our Lord."

"Potter has had a personality transplant since he has returned, I want to know how and why." Lucius suddenly got a wary look.

"Do not anger him Severus," the Blond warned and Snape looked at him.

"What do you mean? I know he is clearly not under Dumbledore's thumb, but he is acting like it, what else?"

"I tell you this in confidence, my friend," Lucius set his glass down, "And if this gets out your life is in forfeit as well as mine."

"I swear on my magic that I will not voluntarily repeat anything said in this room without your express permission." There was a flash of light and Lucius nodded.

"Potter stayed here in the summer, since the end of July," Lucius began and Severus' brows rose.

"The order was watching the house day and night, how is that possible?"

"I do not know, but I know the people they were watching were not Potter and the muggles."

"The muggles are dead now, they were found in August."

"But they died in July," Lucius stated and the message sank in quickly.

"You're not saying-,"

"He did, and it was brutal. When he arrived at the manor he was dripping in blood, and the brothers and I went to investigate after he had passed out, it was torture Severus and it was all wandless." Lucius told him and it took a few minutes for it to sink in to Snape's mind, he couldn't wrap his mind around that the Potter he had seen from day to day was a killer.

"He stayed at the manor?" Severus confirmed.

"Yes, he and Draco have been friends, something we all were unaware of. Narcissa offered him rooms, his injuries were extensive and she did not want him far."

"Injuries?"

"Potter's muggle relatives were the worse sort of muggles."

"I was informed Potter was treated like a Prince,"

"As was I, but it is untrue. I know he spoke to the Dark Lord, and I know they had an agreement, but after the ball something changed."

"He attended your ball?" Severus repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, who do you think ruined Parkinson?"

"Just how much is he hiding?"

"I do not know Severus, every time I think I've got around his personality he does something completely different." Lucius shook his head. "He's going to change everything,"

"How much?" Severus didn't need to specify, Lucius knew what he was asking. The blond looked him dead in the eye,

"He could crush me like an insect, and would have no qualms of doing it."

* * *

Tom looked up when the portrait sounded, the only person who every came to his quarters without him calling them was Harry, but the teen usually just walked on in; no manners Tom thought fondly before pushing the thought away. He pulled it open and was slightly surprised to see the Weasley teen, Swift Harry called him, outside, he raised an eyebrow in silent question, Swift handed over a rolled up scroll.

"Can you pass these on to Harry please, he's decided to hole himself up in the chamber and has cut off all communication since Friday. He is more likely to come to you before I see him and it's the final plans for Moony." Swift explained,

"Why is he in the chamber?"

"No idea," Swift rolled his eyes, "Ran out after the meeting and no one's seen him since, hasn't even been eating according to his elf."

"I'll pass them on," Swift nodded in thanks and walked away, Tom couldn't help but smirk, the teen was nervous, but handled it well. He wanted to know what Harry was doing in the chamber, he felt through their link and his eyebrows shot up at the solid shields wrapped around everything like a concrete wall. Tom decided to see what he was doing and made his way to the chamber, he took the dungeons route that led straight in to Salazar's office rather than the chamber hall. When he entered the room he stopped in shock, the room was a complete mess and in the centre of the mess was a very ragged Harry Potter. There was parchment and books strewn everywhere, they were stuck to the walls, the floors, even the ceiling, Harry had books floating in front of him as well as quills writing midair.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Tom demanded once he had recovered, Harry leapt up and span around only he tripped and would have fell on his face if not for a well placed book case.

"Merlin's shit, Tom," Harry breathed, "You scared the living crap in to me."

"What are you doing?" Tom repeated.

"Draco gave me an idea, and I've got it." Harry told him excitedly, he jumped over what used to be a table and grabbed something. "He said they needed a massive safe house or something, and I thought why not!?

"I presume you are speaking of the wolf problem." Tom drawled and Harry nodded absently,

"Why then, is the room currently looking like it's been hit with a blasting hex?"

"I was fixing a ward to surround the manor," Harry told him, he climbed back over the table and on to the desk, he pulled down a sheet which was pinned high up before leaping neatly down.

"I have the plans for your wolf," Tom told him ignoring the fact that the teen had been working on a ward.

"Why do you have them, I only gave them to Swift a few hours ago." Harry checked something and noted it down before pinning it back up.

"Harry, what day is it?" Tom asked him slowly, Harry frowned.

"Friday, why?"

"Oh dear Merlin," Tom muttered to himself, "You've been down here since Friday, it's Sunday." Harry froze and looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"It's Sunday evening,"

"Holy shit,"

"Now sit down, eat something, and tell me what you have been doing." Tom ordered and Harry looked around.

"I may need to clear up," He said with a slight frown, he waved his hand and the sheets stacked themselves neatly on the coffee table.

"Here," Tom handed him the scroll with his placed on top of the stacks.

"Well, after Draco said that about the safe house it got me thinking, why not? So I looked in to my property portfolio and found the biggest property I own is Peverell manor, and I was looking it over and it's practically perfect. Half of the land is forest, it had outhouses scattered across it and the manor itself is something to be admired. It's not a manor, it has to be a castle because even Black Manor doesn't even touch this, and it makes Malfoy Manor look like a shack. Why someone would need something this large is beyond me, I mean why would you want to go on a bloody trek just to get your dinner, but there we go." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head and Tom looked at him in amusement, "Anyway, back to the topic on hand, I'll need to check the wards to see how secure the place is, and I know it's still in good condition because there are still elves in employment. Now in answer to your question, I've been looking in to wards that could be kept around the building that would keep the wolves safe from wizards and I found one, well twisted one would be a better analogy." Harry rifled through the many sheets and pulled out 4 sheets and a book, he handed the book to Tom and pointed out the ward.

"This is the ward that wards of werewolves,"

"Exactly, now read these," he handed the sheets, Tom read through then and his eyebrows slowly climbed.

"This is very impressive work," He told the teen who smirked,

"I know," Tom rolled his eyes, "Now the only problem I have is if we place this ward around the manor, the only people who would be able to access the manor would be us which would be slightly problematic. What I was trying to do was see which elements would work to allow others with our permission in, ones we deem acceptable."

"Yes, I see the problem," Tom murmured looking at the sheets, he got up and pulled down a few books and began reading, Harry went back to what he was looking for. He was looking in to the blood wards to see if there was anything, and the notes he was scribbling down were becoming less and less legible as the time went on, he got up and pulled another book down from the shelf behind Tom when he caught sight of the mans notes.

"Wait," he said suddenly, Tom's hand froze and Harry read down the page,

"I have it," he stated, he jumped over the sofa and grabbed his blood notes, and another sheet on connecting wards, he placed them down next to Tom's.

"If these go together, and link them all to a ward stone, the blood could be added and connected." Tom mused and Harry nodded.

"Yes, and we may be able to add it to the current stone so it's completely tied to the building meaning the wards will never fall, especially if we add our blood."

"This is going to take a lot of power, if the figures of the land are correct." Tom said looking at the building, Harry scoffed.

"It'll be lucky if we have enough energy to apperate back after casting it. The entire square foot it nearly ¾ the size of Hogwarts and these wards had 4 casting them, add to the fact the other wards need to be repowered."

"Once the wards are done, you have plans." Tom said and Harry nodded,

"Yes, I'll have to speak to Ellen, but I think I have it planned out well." Harry stated with a pensive look, "The elves are there to feed them so no wolf goes hungry and of course they are free to gather their own food if they so wish. It'll be a haven for them as such, they can make their own communities as long as they don't destroy the buildings or the contents. The outhouses can be used for the smaller packs and the main building for singles or 'domestics', I'll flood it with enough money for Ellen's potions and hopefully she'll run it, that way the wolves will feel safe and I'm sure Remus will help out, he might even teach the little cubs, I know Luna would love to do that." Harry trailed off thoughtfully, before springing up and scribbling down his ideas and rolling it up.

"I'll have to go to the manor, see what needs to done, and then set things in to motion. I have to wait for Rita's reply and the plans for Moony are ready,"

"Ah yes, the article," Tom remembered, "What shall I expect?"

"Now that would be telling," Harry told him with a grin, "But I have high hopes."

"When do you plan on going to the manor?"

"I don't know, I want to confirm Rita has the article ready before I go out and we need to plan our outing for information." Harry mused,

"Inform me when you go, I want to accompany you. And Lucius has a few leads, he is following them up."

"Will do," Harry agreed, "I need to eat something, and go back to my rooms."

"It is to be advised," Tom rose and left, Harry cleared the room and brought all of his research with him as he went back to his own rooms. He went in and dumped everything down in his room and pulled out the scroll for Moony, Winky brought him some food which he wolfed down before reading the plans. They were simple enough and they could go Friday if everything else went to plan, it would be he and Swift getting Moony out with Paws as there eyes. Harry had a quick shower before diving for his bed; he was exhausted.

* * *

Harry was relieved when a brown barn owl swooped in as he was eating his breakfast in his rooms, Luna was in the shower which gave him time to read over the upcoming article. He had to admit he was looking forward to it and Rita had done herself proud again, Harry wrote a note confirming that the article was in order and told her to publish it next Monday, that way they could have one every week at the beginning and if everything went to plan Remus would be safe. As the bird flew away, Harry gave a piercing whistle and his trusty owl soared over,

"Hey girl," He greeted softly, "I have a job for you," he tied the scroll to her leg,

"I need the best jewellers you can find," He told her and she hooted in confirmation.

"Thank you," he watched as she took flight and turned away when Luna came down.

"Morning," She said brightly, Harry shot her a warm smile which she returned.

"I'm glad to see you've returned, have you finished your plans?"

"Hopefully everything will be in order." Harry said to her with a relieved expression, "Tom and I are going out to check and as soon as it is done there will, hopefully, be a change for the wolves."

"Wonderful,"

"I've also seen the plans for Remus, I think they are in order."

"The twins will be back with Swift for an overview tonight, that way you can iron out everything and put it in motion,"

"That is fine, Moony will be away from that place well before Halloween which is what I wanted." Harry said,

"Halloween is less than a month away, it is set to me a good day for once." Luna pointed out and Harry smirked.

"Oh I know, I will be speaking with Tom to iron everything out. Of course, Paws, Swift and I still need to plan our information hunt, there has to be more and I know where I want to look."

"Lets go and face the world," Luna said casting a tempus, Harry nodded and they left the for the great hall. Harry smiled brightly at Ginny and sat down to eat again, he didn't actually consume anything and he saw her slip something in his drink; love potion. Harry took a deep breath so he didn't curse her, apparently he was going to be acting like a love sick fool, he really hated Dumbledore at that point.

"How did your training go with Professor Drield?" Ginny asked as they left the hall, Harry grinned.

"Good, I think. Professor Drield taught me this advanced shield and I managed to perfect it over the weekend."

"That's really impressive Harry," Harry nodded.

"We'll be working on more offensive magic soon, but I'm better at defence I think." He shrugged earnestly, "What lesson have you got?"

"Transfiguration,"

"I'll walk you there," She gave him a beaming smile, Harry walked her all the way to the transfiguration door and gave her a brief hug before leaving. When he was a few corridors down he gave a shudder and cleaned his robes,

"Ew," he muttered, he cast a tempus and cursed, he was late for potions. Harry flew through the corridors and arrived outside 10 minutes late, there was no way he was going to escape a detention for this, but he would not be attending.

"Potter, detention," Snape barked as soon as he walked in, he forcefully stopped himself rolling his eyes and sat next to Draco.

"I saw you leave with Weaslette," Draco said and he pointed out the things Harry had to begin chopping,

"Do not remind me Draco, I am not going to enjoy the next couple of days." Harry groaned.

"Love potion,"

"Yes, and I'm going to have to spend lots of time around her,"

"I feel for you," Draco said sincerely,

"I feel for me too," Harry grumbled.

"Oh, I have something for you." Draco said suddenly, Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Draco punched him in the arm; hard.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" Harry hissed,

"For kissing me you dick,"

"I was happy ok, you should be flattered." Draco scoffed at that.

"In future, please refrain from doing so."

"Fine, I wouldn't want to ruin your chances with the twins." Harry smirked when Draco flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"My mistake, the glowing blush you're currently wearing must be a coincidence." Harry said seriously and Draco's blush darkened.

"Shut up Harry," He hissed making Harry snicker,

"On another note, your idea may actually work." Harry told him.

"A massive safe house?"

"Yes, I just have to go through a few details and collect Moony,"

"That explains where you went for the weekend,"

"I didn't even realise I was there the weekend," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah I know," they finished their potion and the class filed out.

"Potter, stay behind,"

"And he can go fuck himself," Harry muttered much to Draco's amusement.

"Yes Professor," Harry sighed,

"Your detention,"

"Yes I know, pass it on to Professor Drield and it will be done." Harry waved him off, Snape blinked before sneered.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Someone who has plans and better things to do that clean cauldrons or work with ingredients for a number of hours tonight," Harry drawled, "However, if you have a problem then I am sure I can find it within myself to remover it for you; permanently." Harry smiled sweetly at the potions master.

"Was that a threat?" Snape demanded and Harry blinked.

"Oh, was I not clear?" Harry exclaimed in mock shock, "Well, let me try again. Piss me off and I will take pleasure in killing you, believe me when I say the only reason you are still alive is because Tom values your ability, otherwise you would be in the ground. Now, as I was saying before, mark that detention with Professor Drield and it shall be done." Harry summoned his bag with a flick of his wrist,

"Good morning Professor," Harry smirked to himself and made his way to transfiguration, where McGonagall docked points, but that was better than detention. At lunch he was with Ginny and he felt physically sick with himself by the way he was acting, and he had a killer headache thanks to Tom. With his acting and migraine, Harry was thankful to fall in to his rooms and in to his chair.

"What's with you and the gold digger?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Love potion," Harry answered but it came out as a childish complaint.

"That would explain it,"

"Winky," he called and the elf popped in,

"Yes master Harry."

"Headache potion please," she nodded and returned with a phial, he sighed in relief when the pain dulled to down to a small ache.

"He's not very happy then?" Luna said lightly,

"That's putting it mildly," Harry grumbled, "Damn possessive bastard."

"Did you really expect anything else?"

"No, but then again, I didn't expect to be spending most of my time with him." Harry shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point, I doubt he would make a habit of having the same bed partner repeatedly."

"Don't blame him, makes people think you give a shit," Harry said with a smirk.

"You would know all about that," Luna pointed with roll of her eyes.

"Of course, James Black is gorgeous, rich and powerful, why would I keep the same bed partner?"

"Oh, like you're doing now?"

"Yeah, but this is different, this is the Dark Lord. I take an unprecedented amount of pleasure in knowing how much he wants me and doing little things that breaks his perfect control." Harry told her with a grin, Luna smirked.

"How did those trousers work?"

"Oh so well, and so does calling him master,"

"You didn't," She gasped looking at him in shock, Harry gave a devilish smirk.

"Pole dancing works too," She was looking at him in astonishment,

"Oh sweet Merlin," Luna climbed over the table and on to the sofa.

"Tell me everything," She demanded and Harry grinned, he kicked his legs over the arm of the chair and lounged back.

"I caught flashes from his mind, and when I saw one I went with it. He ordered a show, and I gave him one." Harry shrugged, "I simply did what he wanted."

"You are awful." She said with a grin, "I'm guessing he enjoyed the show."

"Me thinks so," The portrait opened and Swift walked in followed by Paws.

"Hey, the twins can't get here, they're focussing on the ward." Swift said as an explanation to Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," Harry nodded, "Now straight to Moony,"

"Have you looked over the plans?" Swift asked,

"Yes, and everything seems to be in order."

"I am going to be your eyes because you won't be able to see clearly through the gas, it'll just be you and Swift going." Paws explained,

"That's fine, you can work from the Gryffindor rooms and we can bring Moony straight back there."

"Yes, and that way he can rest after you've broken the charms."

"It should be fin-," Swift was cut off as the alarm sounded alerting Harry that someone he didn't want was at his portrait.

"Shit, its Dumbledore," He curse recognising the magical signature, "Go, out the window," the parchment and books were stuffed away and the three of them bolted to the bedroom and the door shut, Harry waved his wand and sealed his glamour in place before going to the door.

"Oh hello Professor, sorry, I was in the bathroom, come in," Harry greeted cheerfully, stepping back and allowing the headmaster entrance.

"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore returned, "It's quite alright my boy, I thought I might pop down to see how you are fairing,"

"I'm fine, I was just about to go over a few of the things Professor Drield has been teaching me," Harry told him inviting him to a seat,

"Ah yes, your lessons with the Professor,"

"They are brilliant sir," Harry said enthusiastically.

"I am glad you are progressing well," Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Would you like a drink sir?"

"Here, let me," Dumbledore snapped his fingers and an elf popped in; his elf Winky.

"Tea for two if you will," Winky popped back in with a tea tray and Harry caught her nod saying the tea was ok, Harry quickly made his tea and took a sip.

"Yes, I am happy that we finally have a defence teacher that is both apt and not dangerous." Dumbledore mused, "It does make a rather delightful change."

"I think people are just happy Umbridge isn't back sir,"

"Ah yes, Madam Umbridge expressed her interest to return to the ministry." Harry bit back a smirk, she could have come back to give the centaurs something to play with.

"Sir," Harry began tentatively, "Sir I wanted to ask you something,"

"Go ahead m'boy." Harry mentally cursed the endearment,

"After what happened at the ministry," Harry swallowed, "Well what actually happened, because Fudge seen Voldemort, but yet people like Malfoy aren't in Azkaban." Dumbledore stroked his beard and Harry made a note to get rid of the thing when he finally died.

"I can only guess that a large amount of gold was used to keep Lucius out of prison and out of suspicion." Dumbledore said and Harry thought that was about right, "However, many are becoming tired with Cornelius' reign and I am sure you saw in the papers that he had been put on probation." Harry did his best to look sheepish.

"I tend not to read the paper if I'm honest sir, after everything that was printed last year and even this year, I prefer to ignore it." Harry shrugged as caught sight of the flash of relief in Dumbledore's twinkling, blue eyes.

"That is perfectly understandable, Rita Skeeter can be particularly vicious and less that factual."

"The only thing that Rita writes is complete lies, I mean the article she wrote about you was obviously not true." Harry gestured with his hands and shook his head as if he simply couldn't believe what she had written, something that seemed to please Dumbledore to no end.

"I am glad you have faith my boy."

"Of course sir, you defeated Grindlewald so why would you be in a relationship with him." Harry scoffed, "That's like saying I would be in a relationship with Voldemort," he shuddered at that and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I see what you mean," You have no idea how much Harry thought with glee,

"I think that it was the dark trying to make you look bad because you're the only one the Voldemort fears sir, and they know that with you here that Hogwarts will always be safe." Harry said surely,

"I thank you for your confidence Harry, but I don't think Tom fears me," Dumbledore said modestly, damn straight he doesn't fear you Harry added in his mind,

"But he's never attacked the castle while you were here sir, and he fled at the ministry after you had duelled him." Harry looked at him in admiration,

"You are correct of course, but I am not the one to defeat him." Dumbledore said and Harry looked down.

"No, that's me." Harry agreed, "But what if I can't do it?"

"I have every confidence in your ability Harry." Dumbledore told him, "And that brings me to another matter," Harry looked up.

"Sir?"

"I believe that it would be ideal if you were to begin private lessons with me." Harry nearly dropped his cup, he leaned forward eagerly.

"On what sir?"

"Oh this and that, but I wanted to make sure that you would be able to cope with the added pressure."

"Well I have Occlumency on Mondays, Defence training on Wednesdays and Fridays so as long as its not on those days then I'm free because I do my homework on the weekend and I've been avoiding Hogsmead because of the 'chosen one' crap."

"Language," Dumbledore reminded him, "And we should be able to slip my lessons around your very busy schedule."

"I can't wait sir," He said excitedly, Dumbledore nodded with his benign smile.

"Well I shall leave you Harry, you undoubtedly have revision to be getting on with." He rose to his feet and walked to the door, Harry followed to see him out. "I shall send word when the first lesson is,"

"Thank you sir," Harry said and shut the door when the old man had left down the corridor. Harry shuddered in complete revulsion and dropping his glamour he drew out the eyes and ears to watch the old fool return to his office, Harry had to have a shower because he felt disgusting after dealing with Ginny and then the old fool. He scrubbed himself multiple times before getting out and throwing on his black jeans,

_He's gone,_

_We'll be back now._  Paws said back and the connection closed, Harry had just put on his shoes when a white raven swooped in to the room and changed back in to his sister followed by a falcon and an eagle.

"What did he want?" Luna asked as they went back to the living room.

"Wanted to check up on me and tell me about the private lessons he's now giving me."

"Private lessons," Paws repeated and Harry nodded with a grimace.

"Yes, and I am not at all happy about it."

"I wonder why, we've got enough on." Swift grumbled.

"Yes, that and extra time with him." Paws said and Harry sighed.

"Wonderful, so I have to deal with Ginny and Dumbledore more now."

"Why Ginny?"

"Love potion has finally been issued." Harry groaned and they hissed.

"Damn it,"

"I know, so I'll have to work around both of these things." Harry said, "We also need to plan when we're going information hunting,"

"We should get Moony out of the way first," Paws said and Harry agreed.

"You're right of course, but we need to plan it out. I've also got to deal with the wolves, but I may have a solution for that and I am going out with Tom to see if everything can be put in to place."

"What is your idea?" Swift asked,

"Remember Bleach mentioned a massive safe house?" Harry reminded them and they grinned.

"I think we're all going to remember that Snake," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I had the idea to take that literally so I looked over all my property and found the biggest one and it looks perfect with huge amounts of land, outhouses as well as the main building with elves. But I want it so it is only accessible by wolves and those we choose so I've twisted a ward that keeps werewolves out so it keeps non-werewolves out instead, the only problem I had was it would keep everyone out completely and that wouldn't have worked. So Tom and I worked on certain elements and we created a ward, hopefully, that will do what we want it too. We're going to inspect the building soon and if it is up to the standards I will talk to Ellen and see what she thinks and if she gives the green light then we'll cast the ward and she'll send the word out. If everything goes to plan then she'll be running it with a select few trusted and the wolves will have a safe place big enough for hundred to live, and if this ward works we can all go and see them, I know Paws is good with wolf healing and Ray would love to teach the little cubs." Harry explained to them and they looked at him in astonishment.

"You disappear for a weekend and this is what you do?" Swift said amazed,

"I didn't even realise I was there for that long." Harry shrugged,

"You created a ward and potentially saved the wolves from persecution." Paws shook her head, "I knew you were good, but this is amazing."

"It had to be done, and it also buys me many alliances because wolves native to England do not want to flee to another country, especially without their packs, so I am giving them a place to stay and they stay away from the light." Harry told them, "It's a win/win situation."

"And if we get Remus out and healed, he might help." Paws mused.

"Yes, if he doesn't kill me first," Harry grimaced.

"Yeah, there is that." Swift laughed and Harry gave him a deadpan look.

"As everything is in order for Remus, we'll go Friday. We'll go after dinner, and that way if we run over is doesn't matter too much."

"Yes, and if it's too much we all have time turners." Paws said.

"Ray will be watching the castle eyes and ears, Paws on HQ, Swift with me and back to the Gryffindor rooms." Harry overviewed, "If you could get word to the twins that it's going to be Friday then we are set."

"Done," Swift said,

"We'll meet you in the Gryffindor rooms Friday," Paws said standing up,

"Wish me luck for the rest of the week,"

"Have fun with that Snake," Swift patted him on the back with absolutely no sympathy.

"I hate you," Harry stated and they laughed as they left, he slumped back in to his chair with a groan.

"The potion is going to last the week isn't it?" Luna sighed.

"Yes, and I feel contaminated."

"Go," Harry nodded and darted from the room, Dumbledore was pacing his office so Harry cast a disillusion and ran down to Tom's office.

"How's your blood traitor?" Was the nice greeting Harry received when he had slipped passed the wards.

"Please don't," Harry groaned, "I've had a really shit day and I've just had a visit with the old fool and I feel like shit."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Tom drawled and Harry's eyes narrowed, he walked forward and sat on the edge of the desk so his back was to Tom.

"It seems today was the day where I got dosed in love potion," Harry carried on like Tom had not spoken, "I have the delightful opportunity to hang on to Ginny Weasley every single day." He caught Tom's low hiss and smirked,

"And then there's the fact that Dumbledore saw fit to arrive in the middle of a meeting and I've just had to sit and feed the mans ego like a fucking worshiper,  _Rita Skeeter is obviously lying sir because you couldn't possibly be anything but perfect_." Harry sneered, "Then once he's lapped up as much bullshit I can possibly feed him, he decides it's time I began private lessons with him teaching me 'this and that'."

"You sound so enthusiastic." Tom commented amused and Harry threw him a withering look over his shoulder.

"I feel contaminated," Harry snapped,

"Is that so?" Harry was going to kill him, but if Tom was holding his control then Harry would just have to break it. He got up and slowly moved so he was stood behind him, he ran his hands over Tom's shoulders and down his chest leaning down to press light kisses along his neck and up to his ear.

_**You surprised me My Lord**_  Harry murmured nibbling on the shell of his ear, he felt Tom stiffen slightly and continued.

_**Here I am offering myself to you and yet you show no interest,**_  Harry bit down on his neck and smirked when Tom hissed.

_**You know what I want and you know I will beg,**_  He hissed,  _ **But if you do not want me screaming your name, begging for more, then I can go else where.**_  If Harry had been looking at Tom he would have seen his eyes get darken significantly, Harry stood back up and went to walk away. He had moved 3 steps when he felt Tom's magic creep up and focus solely on his tattoo, Harry's breath caught and his eyes flashed in triumph as he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly. He was pulled back to a firm chest and teasing hands ran all over him, he turned and was given a heated kiss, Tom easily lifted him to sit on the desk and bit down his neck.

"Fuck me," Harry gasped out in need,

"So  _eager_ ," Tom hissed and grinded their erections together, Harry moaned.

"Please," Harry begged as Tom's hands ran all over him, he way toying with the teen.

"So  _needy_ ," Harry knew the man was taking pleasure in seeing him like this but he was beyond caring.

"I don't care if you fuck me like a slut, just do it." Harry arched and let out a silent scream as he was thrust in to, he dug his nails in enough to draw blood and he was pounded in to. Moans ripped from his throat which only seemed to egged the Dark Lord on, his breathing was becoming harsher as his prostate was hit repeatedly sending rippled of pleasure shooting through him.

"Fuck, h-harder," his pleas were answered and the thrusts picked up strength, Harry was close to the edge now.

"Shit, Tom, sso clossse," he hissed.

"Cum," Tom ordered in a tight voice showing his own closeness, Harry felt himself pounded in to twice more before he came with a scream of Tom's name, Harry's vision went white for a couple of seconds as the force of his release racked through him, he heard a cleaning spell muttered but he wasn't paying that much attention. The Dark Lord began to kiss hiss neck again and bit down hard but the pain shot in to pleasure and Harry hissed.

"Ah Tom,"

"I'm going to fuck you like a whore until you can barely walk." Tom growled in his ear and Harry thought that was possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard.

_**Yess**_  He didn't even realise he had slipped in to Parsel but he found himself thrown over the desk and slammed into for the second time, he cried out as his prostate was hit; he saw stars.

_**Ssso tight**_ Harry found himself fucked over the desk like a common whore and he was fucking loving it.

_**More**_  He demanded and moaned loudly when he was thrust in to harder.

_**You're jussst a filthy little ssslutt**_  Tom hissed to him, his husky voice sending shivers down Harry's spine.

_**Yess**_  he moaned,  _ **I'm a whore, treat me like it**_  Harry felt his hair yanked back and he arched off the desk a wonton moan ripped from his throat his nails leaving scratch marks, he was nearing the edge as he was brutally pounded in to.

_**Fuck, I'm gunna- ah** _

_**Cum for me**_  Tom ordered and as his prostate was hit Harry came hard, his whole body shook with his second release, with the tight heat clamping down Tom came with a shout. Harry muttered the cleaning spells when he regained his breath, he turned around to face Tom and found himself in a heated kiss and hummed.

"You are entirely too manipulative," Tom murmured and Harry smirked.

"But you wouldn't allow yourself to be manipulated if you didn't want it," Harry returned and he gasped at a particularly vicious bite.

"You do not leave me with much choice," Harry laughed lightly at that, he leaned up to kiss Tom deeply, he found himself pushed back with Tom over him and wrapped his legs around him.

"We both know that's not true." Harry countered lowly, Tom apperated them to his rooms where Harry found himself pressed down on the bed and hissed when Tom bit down on his neck. Tom ran his hand down the tattoo making Harry moan and pull at his hair,

"Likely hood of me getting back to my room tonight?" Harry asked sucking in a sharp breath as Tom attacked his neck.

"Not a chance," Harry was perfectly fine with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags please
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K but find me a plot like this :P

 

_**Parseltongue** _

**Chapter 13,**

If anyone would have looked closely, they would have seen a black snake sliding through the dungeons and would have been surprised when I changed in to an unglamoured Harry Potter. As it was, no one was looking closely, in fact, no one was around and that was thanks to a very well placed warded by Swift. Harry muttered the password and the wall opened up allowing him to climb the many stairs that led up to Gryffindor's private rooms, as he walked in he could see that Swift, Manic and Panic were already there.

"Hey Snake, were just waiting on Raven and Paws."

"Where are they, I would have thought they would have beaten me here?" Harry asked taking a seat.

"Paws is playing know-it-all Granger with McGonagall, and Luna was cursing some Ravenclaw." Swift told him.

"Who managed to piss her off so much?" Harry exclaimed.

"Mandy Brockhurst," Luna answered walking in with a scowl, "Stupid bitch ripped up my information book, luckily it was repairable or she wouldn't have been breathing right now."

"I'm sure you informed her of what an unintelligent decision that was." Harry said with a smirk.

"Of course, but I don't think she will remember." Luna sighed.

"Such a shame,"

"It is,"

"Honestly, to think I used to sound like that." Paws fumed storming in and throwing down her things, "I make myself sick."

"I know how you feel," Harry agreed, "It's vomit worthy isn't it?"

"I almost hate myself," She moaned collapsing in to the nearest chair.

"Let's get down to business." Harry said,

"Me and George can activate the gas from here," Fred began,

"Here are your pills," George handed them over.

"Now, you cannot go in to that house without that pill or you will find yourself unconscious." They warned.

"Got it,"

"You have 15 minutes maximum so you need to be fast."

"Right, so everyone is perfectly clear?" Harry confirmed for the final time, nothing could go wrong.

"Yes, I'm watching the maps with Luna," Paws said,

"I'm monitoring the kitchen after the gas is released." Swift put in,

"And that leaves me to collect Remus,"

"We'll activate them and you can go in," Fred told them,

"We're relying on you to be our eyes and ears, Paws." Harry said to her and she nodded.

"I know, and I have you covered," the map was led out on the table ready and active,

"We're flying over the boundaries and then apperating because we'll need to flame back." They both swallowed the blue chew,

"Let's go," Harry and Ron ran to the nearest window and exchanged grins, they launched themselves from the window and changed mid-fall. Harry gave a trill of excitement which was answered by Swifts caw of delight, both birds, one black phoenix and the other a black falcon, swooped towards the gates. They continued flying to the outskirts of Hogsmead before landing on a roof and changing back in to humans,

"That was so cool," Swift breathed and Harry nodded with a grin,

"Definitely doing that again," Harry agreed,

"To the square?"

"Yes, under disillusions." They waved their wands and vanished under the charms, they landed in the grimy square of Grimauld Place, number 12 popped in to view.

 _We're ready,_  Harry sent to Paws.

 _Four in the kitchen, one in the basic library, one in 2_ _nd_ _floor bedroom and Moony is in his room._  She sent back,  _Devices have been activated, you're good to go,_  they slipped in to the house and there was thick white smoke everywhere.

 _We need a guide Paws,_  Harry said,

_Straight forward and then 16 stairs for you Snake, down on your left 14 stairs Swift_

_Got it,_  they answered together, Harry darted up the stairs carefully counting them as he went,

 _Now you need to turn right and go in to the first door,_  Harry slipped in and spotted Podmore unconscious on the floor.

_He's out_

_Ok, back out and up 10 more stairs,_  Harry hopped the stairs two at a time, he knew where the bedrooms were so he checked them all and found Tonks out cold in the 3rd one.

 _Remus' rooms look like they have wards on_ , Paws told him,  _Your going to have to twist them, I can't identify them,_  Harry cursed to himself, Paws guided him to Moony's room where he immediately felt the wards surrounding the door,

 _You've got 10 minutes left,_  Harry cursed again and carefully began picking a gap in the wards, it seemed they were designed for a wolf so once he was in, they couldn't get back out; through the door at least.

 _All unconscious down here, but they were making plans for the ministry_  Swift told him.

 _Copy anything there and be ready to get out, I'm going to have to flame out of this room_ , Harry returned, he had a small gap, but the time was ticking.

 _5 minutes Snake,_  The gap was nearly big enough, he unpicked the monitoring ward to free the twisted locking ward.

_3 minutes,_

"Yes," He cheered under his breath, Harry slipped past the wards and when the door shut behind him he felt them flare up. This was the only room completely clear of gas, Moony was sat on a brown chair staring at the wall unmoving and only the fact that he was breathing did Harry know he was alive. Moony didn't even move when Harry entered and the teen ignored Paws worried 2 minute notification, he walked slowly towards the werewolf and he saw him stiffen on his next intake of breath. Moony's head, it was definitely Moony by the amber eyes, snapped around and looked at him, Harry didn't move and allowed the evaluation.

"Cub?" Harry smiled relieved.

"Yes Moony," The werewolf gained a confused look.

"Cub looks different," He said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but I can't explain now. We have to get you out of here."

"Can't get out, I don't know why." He shrugged and Harry scowled.

"I know exactly why, but never mind that, is there anything that you want to take with you?" Harry asked and Moony frowned,

"Why?"

"Because your coming with me, I'm not letting you stay in this hell hole any longer." Harry stated with no room for argument and after a few moments Moony grabbed a few things that he wanted. Paws and Swift were yelling in his head,

 _Tonks is waking up, GET OUT OF THERE_ , she yelled at him, Harry winced and shrunk Moony's stuff with a wave of his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked Moony, Podmore and Kingsley were awake now.

"Yes," Harry changed in to a phoenix, Moony took hold of the tail feathers and Harry flamed them away. They landed in the centre of the square where Harry felt Swift take hold of his tail feathers and they flamed back to the Gryffindor rooms, Harry changed back and stumbled in to the chair before he balanced himself, Luna handed him a pepper up.

"That was a close call Snake," Paws said to him and he nodded.

"Where are we cub and why does your pack look different?" Moony asked him confused and Harry sat him down.

"A lot of things have been happening Moony," Harry said to him, "This summer changed everything, and until all of the spells and compulsions are off then you won't understand."

"What spells and compulsions, Dumbledore said-,"

"That right there," Harry cut him off, "Dumbledore said is where the compulsion starts, and you won't remember the web because you've been obliviated." Harry explained and Moony was looking more and more alarmed.

"What are you talking about, Dumbledore's been helping me, since Sirius,"

"Don't," Harry cut him off again, he knew there was only one thing for it because Dumbledore had done an extreme job on Remus by the sounds of it, "I'm sorry about this Moony," Harry locked eyes with him and pushed as much collected magic in to his mind as he could, he had to be supported as he swayed on the spot, but the web was ripped away. Moony snarled viciously as he became free of his constraints and Harry continued pushing in magic to break the obliviates, he fell in to the wolfs mind to check for any foreign magic left behind, but there was none so he pulled out and fell back in the chair. Moony was being help down by chains and Harry swallowed another pepper up,

"You need to get out of here," Harry told them, "Go to my room, quickly," his voice booked no room for argument, they left in a rush and when the doors were sealed, Harry vanished the restraints. Moony pounced on him snarling, Harry brought forth his own wolf and returned the favour, his lips drew back from his teeth and they were both growling at each other like animals. Harry snapped at him and pushed him back, Moony lashed out and Harry rolled over, what he wasn't expecting what for Moony to turn in to a werewolf. Harry cursed and changed in to his wolf form just as Moony lunged at him, Harry dodged out of the way and leapt back at him knocking him to the ground, he had put too much in to it and rolled straight off of him. Snapping and snarling was the only thing to be heard while they fought and Harry got a nice hit across Moony's face before backing off. They were circling each other when and Harry could see Moony calming down, Harry whined and the werewolf tilted his head to the side, Harry wagged his tail and barked, Moony came over and sniffed him, he gave a yip and Harry barked again. Moony, or rather Remus, changed back and Harry followed his lead, Remus looked a bit of a mess and Harry presumed he didn't look much better.

"What did you do?" Remus asked in shock, Harry rolled his shoulders.

"Gave you back your correct memories and free will," Harry answered.

"I'm so confused," He muttered gripping his hair, "Dumbledore, he-he had Sirius  _killed_." The brown eyes flashed amber.

"I know, but that isn't everything Dumbledore is responsible for." Harry shook his head. "This is irrelevant for now, I want to get you healed, fed, watered and rested. Tomorrow we can tell you everything," Harry fetched his box of potions, he first handed Remus a system flusher so he was clear and nothing would react with the other potions.

"This one is for silver poisoning," Harry told him handing him the next potion.

"Those aren't not very good, most are only temporary."

"This is new, it's a perfected solution and removes all traces of silver from the system, its for after the wolfsbane potion so werewolves don't suffer because of the silver in the potion." Harry explained to him.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because it's from a wolf shop, made by a wolf funded by me," Remus' eyebrows shot up, he took the potion and swallowed it.

"That actually isn't that bad,"

"I should come in to effect soon and by tomorrow your system should be clear. Now you need a nutrients and a rehydration made by a wolf again, I also picked up a bone strengthening solution because you haven't been out in a while and haven't been able to be on your bones." Harry handed him the potions as he spoke, Remus dutifully swallowed them down and Harry snapped his fingers.

"I need a wolf friendly, healthy, nutrient meal please Winky," He told the elf who popped away and back with a plate of steaming food, Remus ate the food at an alarming speed and sat back with a sigh.

"That felt good,"

"Right, here's a headache reliever because in about 20 seconds your head will be pounding, an infection killer to be on the safe side and a dreamless sleep because you are going to need it tonight." Harry put the phials on the desk,

"Thank you," Remus said sincerely,

"Don't thank me yet, trust me when I say you may want to kill me tomorrow." Harry told him,

"Why?"

"Because a lot has changed and you may not agree with my decisions," Harry answered, "Anyway, we're currently in Gryffindor's private chambers, you have access to the library, duelling room, surveillance room and whatever else you find. You can have any room except the heir room because only I can enter that."

"I'm exhausted," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"It's to be expected, come on, I'll show you to a room and we will talk tomorrow."

"M'kay," Harry led him to the second room and Remus fell on the bed, Harry gave him his potions to take and the man was asleep in an instant. Harry transfigured his clothes in to comfortable bottoms and left, he told Winky to watch him and inform him when he woke. He quickly made his way back to his rooms where the others were waiting, he gained many raised eyebrows when he walked in and Luna jumped up and rushed over.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" She demanded gently touching his face, Harry hissed as the touch stung.

"What was that?"

"Snake you're covered in cuts." Paws told him and Harry winced.

"That's what happens when you fight a werewolf."

"He attacked you,"

"No, we fought as wolves." He corrected and if anything they looked at him in more incredulity, Harry rolled his eyes and brought forth his phoenix allowing the cuts to heal without scars.

"Better?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed, she gently led him to his chair where he collapsed in to it.

"So what happened?" Swift questioned,

"Somehow he changed in to a wolf and we fought. I got him to calm down and I fed him the potions, once he ate he was barely awake so I said I would talk to him tomorrow when he's feeling better." Harry explained to them,

"We'll all go up tomorrow," Paws said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, that's fine," he gave a huge yawn.

"We'll come back here in the morning?" Swift suggested.

"Yeah, then we'll go up when Remus is awake." Harry's speech was becoming slurred as lethargy hit,

"Come on you lot, can't you see he's on the verge of collapse." Luna chided, "Out, all of you," they trooped out grumbling good naturedly and Luna pulled Harry up, Harry barely carried himself to his bedroom and once he was changed he curled up in his bed.

"Do you feel better now?" Luna asked climbing in,

"Yes, Moony's safe now, even if he hates me tomorrow." Harry said,

"He won't hate you, he knows the truth and you have evidence to back it up." Luna reassured him.

"I sure hope your right,"

"Go to sleep Harry," and he did just that.

* * *

 

Winky popped in when he was eating breakfast with Luna to inform him of Remus was awake, he sent a message to Swift and Paws to inform them and hurriedly finished his food. He threw on some clothes and he left the rooms under disillusions, he ran in to Swift and Paws on the way and the 3 of them entered the Gryffindor rooms together, Harry took a deep breath and entered finding Remus sat in the living section looking around in shock with a plate in front of him showing he had eaten.

"Good morning Remus," Harry greeting walking over, Remus attention snapped to them and he looked at them confused.

"Harry?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Better than ever and extremely confused." Remus told him, he looked to Ron and Hermione with a frown.

"You all look different." He stated.

"We know, we have a lot to talk to you about." Harry said to him, he sat down facing the werewolf.

"Can you explain what in Merlin's name is going on? I remember all these things, Dumbledore," The brown eyes flashed amber, "He set Sirius up? And then obliviated me apparently."

"A lot has happened, and I need you to listen to everything because everything I'm going to tell you is the truth. We have proof of everything Dumbledore has done, and it isn't good." Swift told him and Remus nodded.

"You already know Dumbledore set Sirius up to be killed, you heard him yourself, but what you don't know is he also killed mine and Neville's parents."

"Voldemort killed Lily and James, and the Lestranges were responsible for Frank and Alice." Remus said shaking his head.

"Tom may have fired the curse and ordered the attack, but he is not responsible." Harry said.

"Tom?"

"We'll get to that," Harry waved him off, "You know of the Prophecy?"

"I know of it yes, but I don't know it's contents." Remus confirmed.

"It was smashed at the ministry, but it was heard by Dumbledore meaning he could tell me what it said." Harry said, "The prophecy read  _The one with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who thrice defire him born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies._ "

"That could be you or Neville," Remus mused and Harry nodded.

"Yes, but obviously Voldemort came for me and he sent his best death eaters after the other target."

"So that's the reason the dark went after you," Remus said in understanding.

"Yes,"

"And as Voldemort went after you, it means the prophecy is directed at you."

"Pretty much, only there's a problem."

"What?"

"The prophecy is fake." Harry stated and he watched at the meaning fell in to Remus mind.

"Excuse me?" His voice was barely audible, but Harry could hear it was filled with begging.

"It is fake, and I have proof."

"But that means-."

"That Dumbledore is responsible for my parents deaths." Harry finished with a nod and many emotions played out on the werewolf's face and it settled on rage.

"That bastard," He snarled eyes burning amber.

"It gets worse." Hermione warned.

"He paid the Dursley's to abuse me, he wanted me weak and submissive, he was planning on having me sacrifice myself to face Voldemort and then he come in and take out Tom when I fell." Harry told him.

"He's been controlling us since the beginning with the help of certain people, he plans on having Snake marry Ginny and when he dies all his money, titles and such falls between Molly, Ginny and the headmaster." Swift carried on, "He's been obliviating, dosing, and wrapping compulsions around us to keep us in line."

"He knew Sirius was innocent because he was the witness to my parents will where it said Pettigrew was secret keeper, he wanted complete control only we managed to fight it sometimes." Harry picked up again,

"We started to work against Dumbledore, collecting information on him to remove him and the rest of the corruption in this world. We also began training in everything and anything, Snake discovered the titles he was eligible to claim and Swift claimed his, we discovered that I'm the heir to the McKinnon line and we built our names up in the shadows." Hermione explained.

"Sirius was helping us, he was giving us information on the order, but we kept getting obliviated again and again and it was only this summer when all this came to light."

"I had a letter from the old fool terminating my friendship with Swift and Paws and I snapped, after everything that had happened with Sirius and the beating I just couldn't take it and it broke all the obliviated and compulsions, it also removed the bind he had placed on my magic." Harry finished.

"You killed those pieces of filth didn't you?" Remus asked and Harry nodded with no remorse, he was fucking ecstatic that he ended them.

"Dumbledore needs to die a very painful death," Remus, well Moony, said quietly,

"He does,"

"And there are many things wrong with the wizarding world."

"There is,"

"You are not simply sitting idle are you?" Moony asked and they shook their heads.

"No we're not, we are moving against him, but it is slow. He cannot know about our knowing and it's hard because there are other things that we are yet unaware of that we have to work with." Harry sighed.

"You've joined the Dark, haven't you?" Moony questioned after a minute and Harry blinked.

"Where in Merlin's name did that come from?"

"Yesterday you said I might want to kill you because of some decisions, and I'll admit, if you would have told me that first I would have hated it. But now I understand and I can see the reason behind it, I just hope you are not needlessly killing people or been branded like cattle." Harry let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank Merlin," He breathed, "And no, no mark and no needless killing. Actually, Tom and I have an understanding and we're currently working on something with the werewolves, we thought you might like to help."

"Tom?"

"The Dark Lord," Harry clarified.

"I gathered that, I was referring to the fact that you are calling him Tom." Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's his name."

"Again, I gathered that, why are you calling him it?"

"He can't exactly call him Voldemort when they're sleeping together," Swift muttered and Remus choked violently, Harry threw Swift a withering look.

"WHAT?"

"Okay, so I may have a bit more than an understanding with him, but that's irrelevant for now." Harry said hurriedly.

"You're sleeping with him?" Remus demanded.

"Kinda,"

"How in Merlin's name did that happen?"

"Snake has very limited self control, that's how." Paws sighed,

"Moving on shall we?" Harry interrupted, "We have other things to explain," they sat back and finished over the minor details such as the article, the information they had and the problem with the werewolves.

"You've made good progress, what have you been waiting for?"

"I had to make sure you were out of there." Harry said with a shrug and Remus smiled slightly,

"Thanks cub,"

"Now the real question is, are you with us?" Harry didn't know what Moony would do, but he knew if the man wished to remain away from the war he would protect him to his fullest ability, if he went back to the light however, Harry didn't know what he would do.

"That is an easy question to answer," Remus said, "You are all I have left now cub, I'm with you until the end." Harry smiled fully at that.

"Thank you," He said sincerely,

"No thanks necessary, just tell me what I can do." Remus said and Harry shared a smirk with the others.

"We're looking in to the founders heirs, we need to find one or both of them to have the castle, the ministry is in progress and I'm set to go to a place for the werewolves soon. Now you are safe, healed and on side, I can step that up leaving us free to get on with other plans, we're trying to work out what Dumbledore is up to, other than using me to get rid of Tom."

"I find it strange that you call him that." Remus shook his head.

"Wait until you meet him," Harry returned with a grin, it stretched when Remus looked at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Yeah, Tom is currently the defence Professor." Harry told him scratching his head, Remus jaw dropped.

"The  _Dark Lord_  is teaching defence?" He repeated finally in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, he's my private tutor." Harry said sheepishly.

"Dumbledore handed you over to the Dark Lord." Remus muttered shaking his head, and then he burst out laughing, it was slightly hysterical; not that any of them blamed him.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Remus said when he had calmed down.

"We had the same reaction, we still don't know how he got himself appointed." Paws shook her head.

"So he's in the castle; now?"

"Yes,"

"Oh Merlin,"

"Well today you should rest, the potions seem to have done their wonders, but to it's never bad to be certain." Harry said to him, "You are perfectly safe up here, only a select few can get in so do as you wish,"

"You said there was a library?" Remus questioned,

"Yes, just through the double doors. When you're hungry or want anything, just call Winky and she'll pop in."

"Will do cub,"

"I'll be back tomorrow hopefully, if not then someone will be in no doubt."

"Ok cub, I'll see you then." Harry gave him a brief hug and they left, Swift and Paws watched amused and Harry all but skipped down the stairs.

"This is perfect, with Remus here we can focus on everything else. I know he is safe and the only thing on the back of my mind is keeping that fool in the Dark." Harry said as they walked down.

"We will have another meeting after the article is published." Paws suggested, "That way we can speak on that and plan our information hunt,"

"Yes, that will work out fine. As of now, I have to escort that thing to Hogsmead." Harry grumbled.

"I feel for you." Swift clapped him on the back, Harry jabbed him with a stinging hex.

"I hate you." He muttered and stalked off, he placed his glamour on securely and made his was down to the great hall to find Ginny. She was waiting for him in the entrance hall and he hitched on a bright smile; it was set to be a long day.

"Hi Harry,"

"Morning Gin, ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, he allowed her to take his arm and they made their way to the village. Harry let her talk on about anything, dutifully answering in the right places and nodding along, and he took her to the three broomsticks. It was about the time the potion would start to wear off and Harry saw her slip more in his drink, there was no way he was going through another week so he 'accidently' knocked it over and hastily got a new one which was safe to drink. He caught the anger in her eyes as they left and bit back a smirk, that should keep him sane for the next week and now he could 'withdraw' back in to himself. He bought her some chocolates before they made their way back, Harry had never been so happy to see the castle than he was at that moment, he gave Ginny a hug and all but ran up to his room.

"Thank you Merlin," He sighed collapsing in to his chair, Luna came out from the bedroom and flashed him a smile.

"How did everything thing go?"

"Remus is on board and feeling better, and I want to kill Ginny still."

"I told you he wouldn't hate you, have you no faith?" Luna shook her head, "As for Ginny, well yes, I think we all desire her ultimate demised."

"She didn't manage to dose me again meaning I'm free to stay back again." Harry told her with a grin,

"Luckily,"

"It brings me endless joy I assure you."

"Have you informed him that you were successful, I don't think it would be best if he were to go to the room and run in to Remus?" Luna pointed out and Harry snickered.

"I can see that being a very amusing thing to watch." She whacked him around the head.

"Don't be mean to Moony,"

"I'm more worried for Tom, Swift informed Moony of our thing and Moony's a werewolf."

"A werewolf protective over his cub, yes I see your point," She mused and Harry grinned.

"Although I shall inform him, he seems rather bored and I think I'm the perfect one to relieve some of that stress!"

"Most definitely," She agreed, Harry went up and had a quick shower, he threw on some clothes and left with a quick kiss to Luna's cheek. Harry slipped in to Tom's office while the man was grading papers, he casually leant on the desk as the man finished and placed his quill down.

"What can I do for you?" Harry lifted a shoulder lightly,

"I thought I'd come and see what you were doing, you felt bored."

"Grading papers is tedious," Tom sighed rolling his neck. Harry walked over and lightly pushed him back in his chair so he could straddle him, Tom's hands immediately settled on his hips, and Harry draped his arms around his neck.

"Maybe I could relieve you of some of that boredom," Harry suggested coyly,

"You could," Tom agreed, Harry pressed light kisses along his jaw and stopped and the corner of his lips.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Harry asked lowly, Tom's hands went lower and he bit Harry's lip.

"Hm, maybe," he murmured and kissed him, he licked his lip for access which Harry easily granted, things were getting heated and Harry was about to vanish Tom's robes when the wards pulsed alerting them of someone's presence.

"Dumbledore," Tom said his name like a curse word, Harry cursed and dived for the desk as that was the only place to hide.

"Martom," Dumbledore's cheerful voice called from the door, Harry crouched under the desk mentally cursing Dumbledore with every name he knew.

"Headmaster, how can I help you this evening?" Tom shifted in his chair, he was hard and the headmaster could not have come at a worse time.

"Nothing, nothing, I just like to check in with all my staff regularly." Dumbledore told him and Harry mentally scoffed, the headmaster took the seat opposite the desk and Harry thanked his stars the back of the desk was covered.

"I see," Tom shifted again and Harry suddenly smirked, if Tom had a problem, he could help.

"I was just grading papers,"

"Ah, and how are you finding teaching?" Dumbledore asked and Harry thought it was time he began to help Tom.

 _ **Mm Tom,**_  he moaned lowly in parcel, he saw Tom stiffen slightly and smirked.

 _ **Tom please, I need you in me,**_  When Tom shifted again indicating his arousal Harry grinned. The conversation above him was on trivial matters and Harry could hear the slight edge to Tom's voice, he pressed open mouth kisses along his inner thigh and he heard Tom stumble over his sentence. He used magic to undo Tom's trousers freeing the straining member, Harry sucked lightly on the tip before taking the whole length in his mouth. Tom had to forcefully bit his lip to stop the pleased moan escaping, Harry was entirely too talented and this was not the right time.

"Are you quite alright my boy?" Dumbledore asked in concern, Tom cleared his throat and spoke with difficulty.

"Yes, I am fine headmaster, just a little hot," Harry snickered but because of where his mouth was the vibrations sent shooting pleasure through Tom, his hand clenched on the edge of the desk. Harry lightly ran his teeth along the length and swirled his tongue, Tom couldn't stop his moan that time and his hand slipped down fisting in Harry's hair.

"I think I need an early night, headmaster," Tom's voice was slightly breathless.

"You look flushed," Dumbledore pointed out and Tom nodded jerkily.

"I don't feel that good," He got out just as Harry hummed,

"Oh I'm sorry dear boy, I shall leave you to bed."

"Apologies headmaster," Dumbledore waved him off, Harry hollowed out his cheeks and focussed his tongue on the tip, Tom was very close and his breathing picked up.

"No worries, have a good evening," as soon as the door shut the wards were up double and Tom's head fell back with a groan, Harry's head bobbed twice more before Tom came with a shout, Harry drank it down and pulled back with a devilish smirk as he cleaned up and perched on the desk.

"So how's the headmaster?" He asked innocently, Tom calmed his breathing and glared at him.

"I cannot believe you just did that."

"I don't know what you mean Professor, I saw a problem and merely fixed it." Harry replied sweetly and Tom growled, he pulled him in to a rough kiss.

"I will return the favour," he warned and Harry smirked.

"Do it," he murmured, "I love the risk." Tom kissed him again and tugged him back on to his lap so Harry was straddling him again.

"Before I get too distracted, I should tell you that Moony is now in the Gryffindor rooms." Harry told him, a pleased sound escaping him as Tom bit his neck.

"You were successful,"

"Yes, even if it was a close call."

"Why are you telling me?" Tom asked quirking an eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you've ever met an over protective werewolf before," Harry said, "But even if Swift hadn't told Moony about this, he would have smelt me on you and I can't be bothered to sort out casualties,"

"Valid point,"

"Of course," Harry said before he drew Tom in for a deep kiss, "Now where were we?"

* * *

 

Harry truly did love his days where he spent his time solely with Luna, it was peaceful and relaxing and he could almost forget he had to act like a complete twat the next day. He shot the girl in question a smile as she skipped in to the bedroom and sat the opposite end from him,

"I know what I was going to ask you," Luna said grabbing a chocolate frog from the small mountain of sweets they had obtained for the day.

"Oh?"

"Yes, are you're planning on designing Paws dressed for the balls, or are you merely shopping?" She asked and Harry tilted his head,

"Designing obviously, I want us to make a huge impact so I cannot have us dressed in things that could have been bought by another."

"I thought you would say that," Luna said and Harry grinned,

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I've come up with these," She summoned her design book and flicked through to show him a casual winter dress and a pair of shoes to go with them.

"Very nice Ray," He complimented, "I've been mentally planning a few ideas, but I've been so busy that I haven't managed to get them down."

"That is what today can be used for, we can have a design day." She told him with enthusiasm, Harry rolled his eyes but grinned anyway.

"Whatever you want,"

"Good, I want you to make my dress," Luna stated and vanished from the room, Harry gaped at the empty space in disbelief.

"Raven, get back here now." He yelled jumping out of his bed and crossing his arms, she came in with an innocent smile and Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Yes Harry,"

"What were just saying?"

"I want you to make my dress," She repeated and Harry looked at her blankly,

"I'm sorry, what now?"

"You have to really think, you made me a dress before and you really enjoyed it." Luna said and Harry blinked a few times, he tilted his head and scoured through his memories looking at the times he had spent with Luna and he found the ones he was looking for.

"So I did," He murmured amazed, "Who knew getting cast offs would give me a skill I loved."

"Wonderful and I found something that used to belong to you." Luna clapped happily and handed him a very familiar book, it was a black hard back with green vines twisting along the cover. It had many pieces of material hanging out the pages and when he opened it he gasped,

"Where did you find this?" He said in awe, he hadn't seen this book for at least a year, it was his personal design book for all of his ideas that he had planned to make. Harry had wanted to do something completely out of the box with his time, he hadn't wanted to be an auror or even play Quidditch, but Dumbledore didn't like that.

"I have my ways," Luna said and Harry kissed her cheek,

"Yes you do, thank you,"

"Any time,"

"I suppose I owe you a dress," Harry said amused and Luna nodded with a smile,

"Yes,"

"I have something else for you," Harry told her pulling out a blue velvet box from his dresser, he handed it over and Luna blinked,

"What's this?"

"For being a diamond," Harry answered, she opened it to reveal a signet sister ring made from platinum, it held a radiant cut blue sapphire surrounded by mini diamonds and on the centre stone there was his combination crest inscribed on it.

"Its beautiful," She murmured stunned, she slipped it on her right middle finger and Harry smiled as she flung her arms around him. "Thank you,"

"Anything for my sister,"

"I love it,"

"Like I would get you something you didn't like." Harry mock gasped and was rewarded by being hit, he grinned at her, "I know what we can do, we can make some collaborations too, see what we come up with."

"Brilliant, I'll grab my material books." She darted off again and Harry expanded his bed even more, the thing was beyond massive now, but they needed the room.

"We also have to prepare for your lessons with the old fool, you know he won't wait too long and it could literally be anything." Luna reminded him coming back in to the room with a thick book.

"Yes I know, I don't know what he was thinking, but I am hoping that with the article tomorrow that it will keep him at bay long enough for us to plan our information hunt because I know where I want to go. Plus Halloween is next week and I want to know what Tom is planning,"

"Ah yes, the yearly disaster,"

"Exactly, it has to be good."

"Do you doubt his flair for the dramatics?" Luna questioned him with an amused raised eyebrow, Harry scoffed.

"Definitely not, the man's got a gift for it."

"And you have your wolf problem,"

"Which is much easier to fix now we have Remus," Harry pointed out, "Tom and I can check it out, see if anything needs doing and then Remus can look it over and tell me what needs doing."

"Sounds like a plan," Luna said and Harry nodded,

"I made it top priority," Harry agreed, "Its practically November now, meaning I have just under 2 months to get Dumbledore out of this castle."

"If you stick to all of your plans, I cannot see you failing." Luna stated and Harry nearly cheered, it was a guarantee, as long as everything went to plan.

"Well back to our day," Harry said, "I believe I have stitching to be practicing and I need yours sizes."

* * *

 

Remus Lupin was a strong man. That he had worked out for himself and it gave him a silent strength to face the next thing thrown at him, and it was a really lucky occurrence that he had an inner strength because Harry, his precious cub had rocked the very foundations of his life. Everything he had ever believed in couldn't be farther from the truth, all of the suffering he had his pack had gone through was down to one man, everything that had happened was through one man's selfish manipulations; Dumbledore. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Order of Merlin 1st class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards , the man with too many titles and an obvious thirst for power; now at least. A man that, to the world, was gentle and caring that had rid them of a terrible Dark Lord and protected the people; no matter who they were. A man that fought against the next Dark Lord and did his best to fight for what was right. A man that was the leader of the light and a shining ray of hope for them against the thickening darkness. And it was all lies. It was a façade, a mask, to hide the true evil he was.

And how it hide everything well. No one would know, no one would ever know because Dumbledore didn't want them too. Remus laughed at how easy it was for him, for Dumbledore to do what ever he wanted because he was trusted impeccably by most; they practically handed everything to the man on a platter and with a few compulsions and a handy little obliviate here and there no one was the wiser; and everything was perfect. Until now, everything was perfect until Harry came along and broke free, was powerful enough to forcefully rip through the layers of spells and binds he was under to see the truth for what it was; a nightmare, a horror story, and yet he made the best of it. He was stunned. He was hurt. He was devastated. But mainly, he was furious. His inner wolf was raging inside of him, fighting his iron control to come out and tear apart the person responsible for his pain. To maim or kill the person that removed his pack and harmed his cub.

Harry.

His cub was so strong. Everything that had happened to him, from his parents deaths and his despicable childhood to having his memories changes and his being controlled, everything he had been forced to go through was all a plot from Dumbledore; and that wasn't even the main problem. No. The problem was that his cub and his friends could not figure out the reason behind it and Remus had no idea. After he had been told he had thought it was a plot to get rid of the Dark Lord, but Ron had explained about the wards leading them to think that there was something much sinister going on that they didn't know. That in itself was worrying. Dumbledore was holding more cards than them at the moment because they were blind to his intentions, and they had to move in the dark because if Dumbledore so much as caught a hint of what they were up too, what they knew, they were dead. It was as simple as that. Dumbledore wouldn't leave loose ends, not ones he knew could break through his enchantments.

Remus was amazed they had got so far already, to see how effortlessly Harry and his closest worked together so well and he couldn't wait to see the next article Harry had planned. He would do everything in his power to help out and his strong point led with werewolves and research, he couldn't do anything about the wolves at the moment, and it seemed as if Harry was aware of the suffering they were going through, which left him with his research. He was searching for leads on the founders, anything and everything about them that could possible lead to their heirs. He had never felt better in his life which made his quick mind sharper than ever before and he was absorbing knowledge he was reading from the vast library. When Remus had first seen the library after Harry had left him he was been amazed, he was in the legendary Gryffindor rooms in the biggest library he had ever seen and if it wasn't for the hell currently going on outside he would believe he had entered some sort of heaven and he hadn't left it accept when necessary.

Remus' head snapped around when he heard the sound of someone approaching, he only caught it because of his greatly advanced hearing and then a semi-familiar scent washed over him. It was…  _dark_. There were no other words to describe it and he knew immediately who it belonged too. He had smelt traces of the same scent on Harry, but he hadn't paid it mind because it was weak, but now it was swarming him and Remus mentally hit himself. How could he have forgotten that the Dark Lord was currently in the school? It was insane, it was unbelievable and said man was now in the same room as him. Remus didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw. Pale skin, but not unhealthily so, dark hair styled perfectly away from his face, sharp, chiselled features that gave an aristocratic edge, tall, commanding form shrouded a black open robe which revealed a toned figure and finally, the thing that caught Remus' attention were the eyes; bright crimson eyes.

 _This_  was the Dark Lord and Merlin the man was stunning, Remus could feel the magic flooding around the room simply because of the man's presence and he was speechless. This man was  _dark_. This man was  _dangerous_. This man was  _powerful_. And he was completely perfect for Harry. It was alarming – the similarities they shared, but at the same time they were opposite; especially with the magic. Where this magic was icy, biting, Harry's was burning and fiery, and it was strange. Remus had wondered, briefly, what the man was actually like before he had immersed himself in the library. If Dumbledore had lied and controlled everything else it was only natural to assume all the notions about the supposed enemy were also false, and he couldn't be crazy if he was working, quite well by the sounds of it, in a school full of children undetected by Dumbledore. And Remus didn't doubt that Harry would not work with someone as out of control as he was made out to be. Of course Remus also didn't think he would be coming in to contact with the man so soon, especially as he was completely alone, but he would believe in Harry's influence with the man to keep him alive. Everything was up in the air currently and he didn't fancy dying yet, he had to look after his cub.

"Ah, Harry's wolf," The Dark Lord drawled in a cool voice, "You must be Remus Lupin," Remus' eyebrows rose slightly at that, but he nodded.

"Yes,"

"Hm," Remus fought not to squirm as the crimson eyes trailed over him slowly, "You look better than I expected given the circumstances,"

"Thanks, I think," Remus said slowly, the Dark Lord nodded and swept in to the library and Remus shook his head; that was bizarre. Remus went back to his book and he was surprised when the man sat down in the chair opposite, Remus blinked but carried on. He breathed in through his nose and froze, he tilted his head and took another breath, he didn't know how he didn't smell it before, the man reeked of his cub, it was all over him.

"Something wrong with my company?" Came an almost bored inquiry.

"What? Oh no, not at all," Remus said looking up to see piercing red eyes looking at him, there was absolutely no emotion on the man's face for Remus to read so he didn't know what to think.

"Then why the sudden change of action?"

"Ah," Remus shifted slightly, "I was questioning my senses." All he got to that was a raised eyebrow so he elaborated, "I didn't know how I missed it before, but you smell like Harry." The feared man before him blinked once and then, much to Remus' shock, smirked in open amusement.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, very much so,"

"Does that bother you?"

"Surprisingly no," Remus answered, "It should, for all senses and purposes I should be furious, but I'm not."

"Hm," Was all he replied back, they fell in to a companiative silence both absorbed in their books. It was an hour before anything happened and they both looked up to see Harry dart in and vanish in to the shelves, Remus raised an eyebrow at that and the Dark Lord rolled his eyes, Harry sprinted back out again carrying 2 books and froze in the doorway seeming coming to realise he wasn't alone. He turned to see them and his eyebrows shot up,

"Huh, well this is certainly different," He commented amused, he walked over and both men realised he was shoeless.

"Shoes cub?" Remus asked with a grin, Harry looked down and blinked a few times.

"Will you look at that, I forgot them." He said genuinely shocked, Tom rolled his eyes.

"How did you forget shoes?" Tom sighed and Harry grinned,

"Luna,"

"Of course," Tom muttered, "What are you doing here anyway? This is your 'Luna day' as you named it." Tom asked him,

"Ah well, Luna, being the ever lovely sister she is, dug up some old memories for me and now I am reworking my hidden talents." Harry shrugged and then looked between the two of them, "What's going on here? You haven't been mean have you Tom because it wouldn't surprise me?"

"I have been perfectly polite." Tom stated and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Has he been his usual intimidating self, Moony? Any glares, cold remarks, over inflated arrogance that is paired with an astonishing large ego?" Remus choked a bit at that and looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"Everything is fine cub," He assured looking at the Dark Lord out of the corner of his eye, the man was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow and Remus couldn't interpret that as a good or a bad thing.

"Some would say your open disrespect against me is borderline suicidal." Tom drawled and Harry flashed him a smirk,

"I have more leeway than most," Harry said,

"Indeed,"

"Of course I do," Harry leaned down so his lips were brushing against Tom's ear, "And you wouldn't have it any other way." He breathed, Tom crushed their lips together and after a small battle for dominance, which Tom won, Harry pulled back with a smirk.

"See,"

"Snake," Tom hissed and Harry's smirk stretched.

"Of course," Harry agreed, "Now please be nice, I know its not in your resume, but do try, and I might see you tomorrow after the article."

"Manipulative creature," Tom muttered and Harry smiled,

"Oh yes, but it works." With that he span on his heel and left, both men caught sight of him changing in to a snake and slipping out of a hole in the wall. Remus couldn't quite believe what he saw, whatever was going on wasn't as casual as people thought it to be, Harry had, whether the man liked it or not, wrapped the Dark Lord around his finger. The sheer irony of that was hilarious for Remus and he fought to contain his mirth, apparently he didn't succeed very well because he was pinned with a rather scary glare. He held up his hands in surrender,

"I'm not saying anything," He said, the glare intensified before the man looked away muttering in Parsel. Remus hid his grin behind his book; maybe things wouldn't be too back after all.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake – Harry
> 
> Paws – Hermione
> 
> Swift – Ron
> 
> Raven/Ray – Luna
> 
> Badger – Neville
> 
> Bleach – Draco
> 
> Manic – Fred
> 
> Panic – George  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Read the tags please.
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K folks, 
> 
> Parsel in bold italics

**Chapter 14,**

Harry looked up surprised as an unfamiliar owl swooped down towards him, it was a dark coloured eagle owl and it landed proudly on his outstretched arm and Harry blinked. He carefully too the letter and fed the bird some bacon, it took off in the same proud fashion and Harry shook his head, he never understood owls. Flipping the letter over, he was surprised to see the Greengrass crest stamped in the wax, he decided to read it letter away from the cramped hall so he tucked it away, he felt rather than saw Dumbledore's eyes on him and he began to plan a cover story to fee the old fool. Harry was only picking at his breakfast because he was too on edge for the next article, it was going to be a thing of beauty and the follow up more so, it would build the foundations to making Dumbledore crumble and Harry was going to enjoy his front seat tickets.

 _Just how good is the article set to be Snake?_  Paws asked him in his mind and Harry bit back his smirk.

 _Let's just say the world is about to find out the Truth about Dumbledore…_   _and his family…_ Harry trailed off and he saw her blink,

 _But I thought we only had information on one?_  She questioned astonished,

 _You didn't think I was just acting and having fun with Tom, did you?_  He asked rhetorically,

 _What in Merlin's name else has he got hidden?_  She exclaimed and Harry mentally smirked.

 _Oh Paws, you have no idea_! He cut the connection as the news owls swooped in and Harry took his with disinterested air as if he didn't care about it, but he laid it out flat and it took all of his control not to grin. On the front page was another beautiful picture, and he truly had no idea where Rita got them, but this time it was of a man that looked like Dumbledore and he was being arrested by aurors and a screaming headline to finish the front page.

**The Truth About Dumbledore;**

**The Father,**

**Where The Ideas Began,**

_We know now that Albus Dumbledore has a few secrets in his closest. After the truth about his relationship with Grindlewald was revealed by yours truly, this reporter was determined to find if there were any other hidden secrets that Dumbledore has fought endlessly to hide. I can tell you now readers, there are hoards of dirty little secrets that the supposed hero has kept under wraps; and for good reason._

_Delving in to the murky past of Albus Dumbledore was not an easy feat, but it was worth the work it involved. We have heard the startling revelations of Dumbledore in his youth, I wanted to find out what upbringing young Albus had for him to crave such power and control. I looked first in to Percival Dumbledore and I gained a quick idea to where Albus found the idea to rule over muggle originally from. Percival Dumbledore was, to the public, an honorary man, he had married a beautiful muggleborn by the name of Kendra Thomas, and had a wonderful family. But it was merely a front to fool everyone from his true dark nature. You see, in the small village, Mould-On-The-Wold, where the Dumbledore family resided before Godrics Hollow, there were a series of brutal attacks on Muggles and it was leaving the ministry of the time in a mess. The attacks continued for a couple of months and no one was gaining any new information, Percival Dumbledore was working the case and seemingly trying to capture the culprits. Many say he worked harder than most, but their opinions changed when the truth was discovered. There was another attack, this one more vicious and bloodthirsty, I won't write the details, but it was a crime we today would accuse death eaters of committing, and the assailant got himself caught by a team of wizards who were watching the nearby muggle village. The wizard, caught in a hooded cloak and a covered face was revealed at the scene and it was none other than Percival Dumbledore (See picture). He was taken back to the ministry where he admitted that he had attacked 3 muggle children and killed 2, yes children, but it gets worse readers. Percival was please with himself, he admitted he was proud of what he had done and the only thing he was disappointed in was that he had been caught before he could kill them all. Yes, and that is a direct quote from the ministry transcripts of the crime. He was immediately sentenced to Azkaban where he later died still serving for his crimes, and it raises the question of how much of his beastly behaviour he taught to his children? Is this where Albus Dumbledore first got the idea that they could rule over muggles? Did he learn to hide his true-self as much as his father? And did he think his fathers imprisonment was unjust? Nothing is clear and I believe we, as a nation, deserve to know if one of our heroes is not as they seem. We do not know, but I will do everything I can to see the truth brought to light because without it, we could all be in danger of a power hungry psychopath; just like his father._

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent to the Daily Profit,**

Rita Skeeter, no matter what anyone said, was a literary genius and he'd correct anyone who said otherwise. It was like the first article, the entire hall was in silence as they digested what the paper was telling them, the sound picked up slowly, but there was a difference. This time there was whispers and Harry's eyes darted around the hall to observe everyone, the main expression, where last time it was anger, was fear. Many muggleborns were gazing from the paper and up to Dumbledore in terror and the whispers grew louder until people were screaming and some were even rushing from the hall. Harry looked towards Swift and Paws and even they looked unnerved by the article, Harry didn't blame them, to hurt a child was something he would never think of doing and the only reason he had forgiven Tom was because the man was slightly addled when he threw the Cruciatus at him in 4th year. Thinking about the Dark Lord, Harry's attention snapped up to the head table and to Tom who was looking a mix between exceptionally pleased and livid, Harry's eyes drifted along to the headmaster and he wanted to cackle, Dumbledore looked as if someone had kicked him in the stomach, but Harry could see in the fury in his baby blue eyes. The noise was getting too much for him so he slipped out of the hall and finally allowed his smirk to come forward, the article was an obvious success by the people still fleeing Dumbledore's presence and he happily skipped up to his rooms. Luna was sat in the chair and a pretty smirk on her face,

"Well done, Snake," She said and Harry mock bowed,

"What can I say, Dumbledore left it all there." He replied and she laughed,

"Is there going to be a follow up?" Luna asked and the expression on Harry's face was anything but reassuring for Dumbledore.

"A four-part special,"

"Perfect," She purred, "This will keep him on his toes."

"Definitely, and I plan on using that as much as possible." Harry stated, he threw himself down and pulled out the letter from Greengrass.

"What's that?"

"A letter from a Greengrass, I had forgotten that I said I would correspond with Hadrian." Harry told her as he slit it open, the parchment was rich and expensive and he unfolded the well written letter.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter-Black, Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black,_

_I am writing to you in the hope you are in good health and to fulfil my suggestion of correspondence._

_I wish to continue our discussion on the ministry as I found your arguments and points of view refreshing and highly enlightening, it has been a long time since I have spoken to someone with ideas that do not solely benefit themselves. Admittedly, our world will have to have some dramatic governing changes for any such ideas to be placed and, unfortunately, our world is stuck in a time of gold and corruption._

_I was surprised to see your absence at the past two wizengamot meetings, and even more so to see your seats being held by none other than Albus Dumbledore, especially as our topic of conversation did not hold the Chief Warlock in high esteem. Of course, no one mentioned your absence even if they were questioning it, but I think they know something is amiss due to the fact that Lady Malfoy was sat proudly in the Black seats during both occasions._

_Furthermore, I am enraged that Dumbledore covered himself so well after such an atrocious article came to light, I am sure you know the one of which I speak, and I cannot believe he was allowed to brush something of such severity metaphorically under the rug. Rita Skeeter is right, it does make you wonder what else he has hidden and I am more than willing to discover the true nature of that man. With the minister now on probation, and about time too, I am interested on what will transpire now the second, some may claim the first, main authority figure's confidence is called in to question. I foresee many changes to commence if this continues in such a way._

_Your input would be marvellous, and I would be interested to know if you have heard anything about the current happenings as you have proven to be accessible to carefully concealed information._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Hadrian Greengrass, Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass,_

The seal was stamped below the signature and Harry closed the letter thinking, he did enjoy speaking with Hadrian Greengrass, the man actually held intelligence beyond buying what he wanted and they shared many views on the ministry. The letter was slightly unexpected simply because Harry had forgotten that he said he would correspond, but that was through fault of his own and not the others. The veiled question about his absence was a valid one, and he would have to be careful of what he said, it wasn't as if he thought Hadrian would betray him, but the information was very sensitive and would cost him his life if got out. He would have to think on his reply, it would be good to get an outside input on changes needed within the ministry and the view of the wizengamot, especially now his articles had picked up; he was extremely jealous that he wasn't going to be there.

"Anything interesting?" Luna asked and Harry nodded,

"Yes, I had forgotten that I agreed to correspond with Hadrian, it will be interesting to have his input."

"Yes, he is full of knowledge and a decent view of the world."

"I agree, he is a pureblood that actually thinks beyond buying anything they wish."

"I'll see you later, I am expected in Charms soon." Luna said and Harry nodded, he pressed a kiss to her cheek as she left. He went up to his room and sealed the letter in his trunk and set a mental reminder to reply at the quickest possible time.

 _Where in the name of Circe did you find this?_  Paws demanded and Harry laughed,

_Its another rather impressive one, isn't it?_

_Its brilliant, Snake, please tell me you have a follow up?_ Swift entered the conversation and Harry smirked.

 _Roll on next week and you'll have your answer, Rita is set to send me another draft soon and it'll be printed_ , Harry told them and he could feel the glee from them.

 _Oh how the mighty will fall_ , Swift sighed happily,

 _And we have front row_ , Harry agreed,

 _We will have to schedule a meeting, Gryffindor rooms tomorrow to discuss the wolves and our hunt._  Paws said and they agreed, Harry closed the connection and opened the one he had with Tom, the man wasn't teaching, but he was thinking about something and Harry would bet he knew what it was about. He walked to the man's classroom and entered to see Tom sat behind his desk looking at the wall deep in thought, Harry sealed the door allowing his glamour to fall and happily sat down the desk bringing Tom out of his thoughts.

"You have a follow up." Tom stated and Harry smirked,

"Of course,"

"It will be just as informative."

"Most definitely,"

"Next week,"

"Obviously,"

"The old fool really does have skeletons in his closet," Tom mused and Harry scoffed,

"Oh you have no idea,"

"I do wonder how Dumbledore is going to recover from this, it is one thing to have loved the previous Dark Lord, but to have a muggle hating father when Dumbledore himself cries the good of muggles is going to raise questions." Tom said and Harry smirked,

"I think the best part about this was the fear he gained because of it, and he's pissed too, I saw it in his eyes."

"Oh I do not doubt that he is, but it is only going to get better for us." Tom pointed out with a smirk and Harry laughed lightly,

"So much better, Dumbledore isn't going to know what hit him." Tom pulled Harry down on to his lap and trailed light kisses along his neck, Harry hummed in pleasure,

"Watching you destroy the person I hate the most makes you even more desirable, did you know?" Tom asked him lowly and Harry gasped when he bit down on his neck.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry returned before his lips were claimed and his hands found their way in to Tom's hair, he couldn't help but moan in to the kiss, there was something about kissing Tom that just did it for him. Tom's hands had drifted lower until they rested extremely low on Harry's hips and Harry pulled back reluctantly,

"Why start something you know we can't finish?" He asked in a groan and Tom smirked, his eyes were dark with desire and his hands had not moved.

"I blame you."

"Of course you do," Harry sighed, "You have to teach and I have a lesson to go to, so this will have to wait until after I've had my meeting and seen Moony."

"Your wolf is intelligent," Tom noted and Harry's eyes widened,

"Holy shit the world is ending, Tom gave a compliment." He gasped and there was a part of him that wasn't joking, Tom sent him a withering look to which Harry answered with his own innocent expression.

"Amusing as you are," He drawled, "I was quite surprised,"

"I know, humour is on my résumé. Speaking of which, you weren't all Dark Lord on Remus were you?"

"I only glared at him once, and he deserved it." Tom reassured and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but be nice, he's all I have left because of Dumbledore, I don't need you scaring him away."

"I don't think he scares that easily Harry, the man is a werewolf." Tom said and Harry grinned,

"Good because we're going to be pushing things to the limit." Tom finally removed his hands and brushed one through his dishevelled hair making Harry sigh, he had a think for messing up the immaculate hair because the man looked hot no matter how it was.

"Have fun teaching, I am off to potions." Harry pulled himself up gracefully and pulled down the wards when his glamour was fully up, "Oh and Halloween is on Friday." With that he vanished from to room. Harry fell in to step with Draco once he had entered the dungeons and the blond flashed him a smirk while shaking his head.

"I don't know how and I don't know when, but well done." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"They only get better, and trust me; the last one is the icing on the cake." Harry told him,

"How good are we looking at?"

"I was completely stunned, to the point where I couldn't process anything. My mind literally shut down in shock." Harry replied seriously and Draco blinked,

"Oh Merlin, I thought this one was shocking."

"No, it gets better/worse depending on how you look at it."

"Wonderful,"

"It is isn't it? Now, we're having a meeting tonight, in those rooms after dinner."

"Got it," they both fell silent as they stopped outside the classroom, no one looked surprised to see them walking together because many of them were seen with their potions partners outside of class anyway. The lesson took longer than Harry would have liked, but he happily made his way to transfiguration afterwards. The halls were filled with the article and Harry was pleased, they seemed to be more shaken up about this one than the one before and he couldn't wait to see the next draft, if the follow up was anything as good as this one then Harry knew he would keep Dumbledore off his back. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going after transfiguration because he ran in to a furious Ginny.

"Hey Gin-,"

"They have no right to print this about Dumbledore, they're making him out to be a monster when he can't control his parents." She snarled and Harry blinked, he put on a righteously angry expression and nodded emphatically.

"I know, who does this Skeeter think she is. You can't choose your family, just look at the Dursleys!" Harry agreed vehemently, Ginny looked slightly placated that he agreed and she wrapped herself on his arm.

"I want to know why she's out to get Dumbledore again, I mean, hasn't she done enough?"

"She has the need to target someone, Gin, I think she just got sick of writing about me." Harry shrugged, he ignored the fact that she was clinging to him again and threw up his Occlumency shields to prepare for the pain he knew was coming. Just as predicted, as soon as he stepped in to the hall he felt a shadow of the pain Tom directed at him, he bit back his sigh and plastered on a smile for Ginny as she went on about something she did.

Ginny herself was feeling the same amounts of disgust, but for different reasons. She was sick of acting like she was in love with the Boy-Who-lived, she knew why she was doing it and the reward was going to be perfect, but it was tiring and sickening for her. When Dumbledore first came to her, she had been excited and thrilled to be chosen for  _the_ Boy-Who-Lived, she couldn't believe that she was the one who was going to be the future Lady Potter, but then reality hit her. Harry Potter was nothing like he should have been, he was quiet and shy, but he lived up to his name when he saved her from the basilisk.

Dumbledore was paying her well to get close to him and she was succeeding, but this year was so much more difficult because of the death of that mutt Black, the damn brat had turned in to a pathetic child and it was driving her crazy. She was practically throwing herself at him and he was barely interested, she would suspect he was gay, but that wasn't possible because the he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Even if it didn't matter in their world if someone was gay or straight due to male pregnancies and blood adoptions, Potter couldn't be gay because she  _had_  to be the new Lady Potter. She deserved the title and the money and the privileges that came with it and she would get them whatever it took. After everything she had to deal with because she was poor, everything should be rightfully hers, it wasn't her fault that they didn't have any money so it shouldn't stand in her way like it did and being Lady Potter would stop that, especially after her husband dies fighting Voldemort. And he would die, Ginny was sure of it because only Dumbledore had enough power to destroy him. She would have to speak with Dumbledore about doing something because even when he was on love potion they were moving slowly, Ginny shook her head, it would all come together eventually, after all, what could go wrong? She clutched at his arm and continued to talk, it would all be worth it in the end.

"Isn't Halloween on Friday?" Harry noted picking up on something she had said.

"Yes, this is why Professor Dumbledore is letting us have a half day so we can go to Hogsmead." Ginny told him and Harry perked up at that, a day in Hogsmead on the cursed Halloween, Dumbledore was pushing the boundaries.

"Oh, that'll be fun, I missed all the Halloween trips before." Harry said tilting his head, he knew exactly what he was going to do for Halloween and if everything went to plan Friday was going to be interesting.

"Hey Gin, I'll see you later yeah? I have to get this essay done for Snape or he'll have my head, I've got training and Occlumency so I have to do it today."

"Of course, Harry, but don't work to hard." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as he left, he had a blonde to see about a plan.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the genius extraordinaire has arrived." Harry announced grandly as he swept in to the Gryffindor rooms, the others looked at him in amusement and Remus shook his head.

"Right then," He muttered and Harry grinned,

"I was channelling Tom, what do you think?" He said seriously and they all laughed at that.

"I think the last time you said something like that, Cub, you gave me a mini heart attack." Remus commented amused, Harry smirked.

"Why is that, Moony?"

"Because you said, and I quote,  _over inflated arrogance that is paired with an astonishing large ego,_ " Remus drawled and the others raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"He's said worse," Paws said with a shrug and Remus nodded.

"While I don't doubt that, was the Dark Lord sat opposite him?" Paws, Badger and Bleach choked on air while the twins, Raven and Swift snickered.

"Why would you do that?" Draco exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was making sure he wasn't being horrible to Moony, you know what he can be like."

"Snake, you do not tell the most feared man in the wizarding world that he is arrogant with an ego." Paws said slowly and Harry waved her off.

"He didn't mind,"

"I wonder why?" Remus muttered with a grin and Harry laughed,

"That was why he glared at you, wasn't it?"

"Yes and it was down right terrifying." Remus shuddered and Harry laughed before becoming serious.

"Down to business," Harry turned their attention back to the meeting, "The current article is going to cause a stir, I am hoping that with this and Halloween coming up it will keep Dumbledore off my back because he is busy doing damage control. These supposed lessons we're meant to be having are an inconvenience, I have too much to do, too much to plan for and I can't spend needless time acting like I worship the ground he walks on. Tom has my Occlumency covered, my other 'lessons' are with him so they are fine and if this keeps Dumbledore away I am free to complete my plan for the wolves and we can go on our hunt." Harry took a breath and looked around to see them nodding.

"What about Ginny?" Swift asked, "She is the only thing, if the articles work their magic, setting you on edge." Harry and Luna exchanged looks that were anything but pleasant, if anything they were evil.

"I think I have that covered." Harry purred and no one asked any more.

"Bleach, do you have anything?" Harry asked the blond who threw him a dirty look,

"Still not going to change my name?" He sighed and Harry smirked before adopting an all too innocent look.

"We could change it, actually I've been thinking of some." Harry said, "I mean, we could have Albino, Snowy, Pearly or my personal favourite; Snowflake." Draco grew more horrified as Harry went on and by the end he was holding his hands up in defence.

"Bleach is fine, perfectly acceptable actually." He said hurriedly and Harry grinned.

"I thought so, do go on."

"I've been working on all the potions you gave me and I've come up with an antidote to one of them and that was the blood poisoning one. I thought, as it was the most vicious, I would concentrate on that and it was nasty to counteract, only the fact that I've access to illicit ingredients was I able to do it." Draco explained and Harry's expression darkened, he eyed Luna carefully and she rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I've made a batch so we do have counters, but it has to be administered within the first 5 minutes of consumption or it isn't a guarantee that it will work."

"That's good, its better than most could hope for. Well done, Bleach, impressive work." Harry said impressed and Draco smirked.

"Thanks, I've been working on identifying and countering the others, but it is slow progress because I have to be careful with my work. It doesn't help that I don't know who's making the potions so I can't work in front of Severus, plus the fact you don't trust him even in the slightest."

"No, I don't, and the only reason he is still alive is because of Tom. Unless he changes his attitude then its going to stay that way."

"Well, the potions are coming along, but it is slow." Draco said, "Now, a bit of a problem has come up and its one we should have foresaw."

"Oh?"

"The Slytherin's are beginning to talk, your presence at my ball was very clearly noted and now, with your masks fully up, they are questioning what's going on." Draco told him and Harry cursed.

"Damn it,"

"That's not all, others are whispering, there were a few other families at the ball and they are all wondering the same thing."

"This could ruin everything," Swift groaned.

"If this gets out, you're worse than dead Snake." Paws said worriedly and Harry gripped his head.

"Not now, things are just picking up." He murmured,

"We can contain this," Luna said and Harry knew she was thinking,

"Go on,"

"There are rules when one agrees to go to a ball, especially a grey and dark one. If Bleach begins to spread the word that his family is calling a complete Act of Silence then no one would speak, anyone stupid enough knows that they are signing their death 10x over." Luna stated and Harry's eyes lit up, he turned to Draco who was smirking.

"I'll write to my father, tell him to send word and I'll begin tonight when I enter the common room."

"I had forgotten about the Act of Silence." Paws mused with a small smirk, "The joys of involving ones self within the Dark."

"I didn't even think they still used them." Remus said in disbelief and Harry smirked.

"Most of the things Sirius told you about the grey and dark houses are still in action, they love traditions and some of the old traditions keep a lot of grey and dark people safe." Harry told him seriously.

"I can understand that,"

"If Bleach can get the word out fast enough then I shall be covered, all it takes is one loose tongue and I'm done. I know questions are being whispered within the Lords, but they are staying quite for the time being."

"Yes, but we know that will not last." Swift stated,

"Especially with how the Order are digging." Fred added talking for the first time, he and his twin had been oddly quiet since the beginning of the meeting and Harry turned his attention to the pair.

"Do tell us what your devious minds have found." Harry said to them and they grinned,

"We, that is to say my twin and I," George began,

"Have been investigating what the Order have been up to," Fred continued,

"It's quite easy to get information out of a certain metamorph,"

"And the help of a few listeners and the eyes and ears,"

"We've been gathering quite a bit."

"Tonks will speak to you?" Paws asked and the twins nodded,

"Yes, I don't think she knows that Dumbledore's wand has been loose around us." They answered together.

"So what's going on?" Badger asked and the twins threw him an apologetic look.

"Augusta Longbottom seems to be working more solidly with Dumbledore, from what we have deduced, it was he who suggested cutting your trust vault in the hope that it would repress you even more so I would keep your watch out for more spells." George told them and Badger's expression turned evil, Harry shot him a look.

"Reign it in for now Badger,"

"I got it Snake, just pissed."

"Carry on gents,"

"She's become his other set of ears within the wizengamot because of the Longbottom seat, Weasley is to low down to be any of use, but Augusta hears things about the influential." Fred picked up and Harry hissed.

"That Act needs to get spread quickly, Bleach, do you think Zabini will help you, he seemed more open to my presence opposed to Nott?"

"Blaise will be game, he loves a scandal, but he'll ask for something in return so be careful, he isn't as superficial as he appears to be."

"I think I can appease his needs, I have a feeling I know what he wants anyway." Harry said sharing an amused glance with Luna.

"What else has been going on?" Paws asked the twins.

"The Order are trying to gather supporters for Scrimgeor." Fred told them, "With Kingsley on the same level as him they are slowly making their way around the light Noble Houses."

"The real problem is when they being on the Noble and Most Ancient, they are the ones who have the majority vote and with Dumbledore controlling my seats at the moment he can practically own the wizengamot." Harry sighed and tugged at his hair, Luna slapped his hand away and Harry smiled, "Sorry."

"Dumbledore was speaking about the latest legislation they have just blocked as well as the ones they are trying to get pushed through." George remembered, "They've, yet again, added another restriction to the werewolf rights and that was drawn and proposed by Umbridge-." He was cut of by a low, vicious hiss issuing from Harry, his eyes had narrowed in to slits and his fists clenched.

"Do you know the exact legislation is?" Harry demanded and Fred drawled out a scroll.

"We took the liberty on making a trip to the ministry." He said as he passed it over.

"Do I want to know how you managed to get in to an apparent secure room?" Remus questioned amused and slightly alarmed, the twins shared a smirk.

"You're a marauder," Fred said,

"You work it out," George finished and Remus shuddered.

"That what I'm worried about."

"THEY'RE BEING HUNTED!" Harry's enraged voice cut through the comedy, he was gripping the parchment in a vice like grip and it was beginning to smoke with his anger.

"What?"

"This law says anyone who has been enacted in to the 'Werewolf Protection Program' is able to capture and contain a werewolf in 'suspicion' of endangering the public  _by any means necessary_. It practically allows people to hunt wolves." He snarled and his magic was beginning to curl around him, "She's opened a new section of the DMLE for this and it was passed by a majority vote, it becomes valid from yesterday."

"They can't do this!" Paws exclaimed furiously, "Don't they know its wrong?"

"Amelia Bones won't sit well with this, she's all for rights and equality." Swift stated shaking his head,

"Yes, but if she doesn't put up with it then she loses her job, and having someone else in the Head spot is something we cannot have. Who knows who they'll put there and if Amelia is removed." Badger pointed out,

"They'll never stop until all the wolves are gone, its as simple as that." Remus growled and Harry shook his head,

"It will not come to that, I swore I would do something about the wolves and I intend to stick to it." Harry stated strongly and Remus sighed.

"That's all well and good Cub, but you have to keep yourself alive."

"I swore on my magic Moony, I will  _not_ stand for it." Remus eyes widened at that and a small smile came to his face.

"Thank you," Harry gave a sharp nod and began to pace,

"Damn it, I could really do with having Tom here now." Harry burst out and Remus gasped.

"That's it, its been bugging me since you got in here!"

"What?"

"His scent on you is lacking, its like its been covered with something and it isn't that nice if I'm honest." Remus explained and Harry cursed.

"Ginny," he spat and went over and hugged Luna making sure he covered her entire frame with his body, "How's that?"

"Better,"

"Good," Harry sighed, "But don't mention it to Tom,"

"Don't mention what to Tom?" Said man drawled from the doorway and Harry blinked.

"Um hi?"

"You called?" Tom said with a raised eyebrow and Harry's shot up.

"I did?"

"Yes,"

"Huh, well who knew?" Harry shrugged, "Have you had the latest report from the wizengamot?"

"I know there has been a new law past, Lucius was trying to obtain a copy, but on the day in question the scroll was suspiciously absent." Here he turned to look at the twins who smiled sweetly, Tom rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "Am I to assume that I will not like it?"

"Oh I don't know, if your feeling up for a little wolf hunting then its right up your street." Harry said brightly handing it over, Tom's eyes darted over the sheet and his eyes flashed.

"It seems that amphibian hunt you offered me has been brought forward." Tom hissed and Harry smirked.

"Hm, I believe you are correct about that Mr Riddle, do you propose a date?"

"Of course Mr Potter, Halloween is fast approaching and the evening is completely free."

"And we both know that odd things often occur on All Hallows Eve."

"It is a most unfortunate date, but it will make such a lovely finish to an otherwise  _dreary_  day."

"Indeed," Harry agreed,

"Until later?"

"Of course," Tom flashed a smirk and swept from the room, Harry watched him leave and turned back to the others, all of which were staring at him with different varies of disbelief and shock.

"Can I help you?" He asked them and they all shook their heads.

"You don't see it, do you?" Bleach asked and Harry looked at him blankly.

"See what?"

"You know what Snake, never mind." Luna said, "Back to the laws,"

"Umbridge is dead, I'll go over Swifts plans for than and adapt them. The wolf situation will be moved forward, Tom and I will scout the place with Remus, that way Tom can analyse the building while Remus and I check out the lands and then Remus can evaluate our findings to see if its wolf friendly." Harry decided, he was pacing furiously muttering to himself, "Until the area has been okayed then its pointless placing the ward up, its going to take enough power as it is."

"Ward?" Remus asked and Paws pulled out a copy of Harry's workings.

"It was a piece of genius on Snake's part." She said as Remus looked it over,

"This is amazing Cub," He breathed and Harry grinned,

"I do have some brain cells up there."

"I bet this took ages," Remus said and the group scoffed,

"Yeah, try 3 days." Bleach told him with a smirk and Remus' eyes bugged.

"You did this in 3 days?"

"Yeah, it was important," Harry shrugged, "But it doesn't matter if we don't have a safe house so I'll talk to Tom and get back to you."

"So the wolves are, hopefully, covered," Swift said making a note of it, "What other laws do they want put through, you said Dumbledore was speaking about them?"

"He's trying to legalise the Order, make it so they can work in the open and with the ministry against the dark." Fred rolled his eyes, "But if anything he's only aiding the Dark Lord, the wording is weak at best and if it goes through as it is now, the Death Eaters will become a legal organisation."

"Who in Merlin's name is wording it, Mad Eye?" Harry asked rhetorically, he nearly choked when they nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Paws gasped,

"Nope, apparently because he worked in the ministry and he's second under the old fool himself, he was the best person for the job because Dumbledore is too busy."

"What about Shack?" Swift asked,

"Don't ask me how the crazy man's mind works." George said in exasperation, "But it has yet to be proposed, if they have any sense they'll give it to Tonks to take to her parents, both of which work in the legal business."

"Yes, well let's hope they don't retain any intelligence, shall we?" Harry drawled and everyone agreed.

"Do you know when they plan to propose it?" Paws asked and the twin shook their heads.

"No, not yet, they're waiting for the right time."

"Meaning, if something does happen after Halloween then it'll be proposed in the next session." Swift thought out and Harry nodded,

"Yes, it is the logical option, but that is good for us because the final proposal will be rushed." Harry pointed out,

"Brilliant,"

"Now, they haven't actually noticed Remus' absence yet and that's mainly due to Kreacher, they use the elf to 'feed' him having Tonks order him because of her Black blood." Fred told them and they snickered,

"That would be useful if; A, Tonks was actually on the Black family tree and B, if Kreacher wasn't fanatically loyal to Harry." Paws laughed and Remus blinked.

"Kreacher?" He questioned and Harry nodded with a smirk.

"Yep, the elf loves me now and he's actually saved your life a few times."

"Why the change?"

"Not a change, more of a breakthrough." Harry corrected and Remus' eyes flashed.

"Dumbledore!"

"Who else?"

"Anyway, I think we should be prepared for Dumbledore's reaction to when he finds out that Remus has disappeared from the wards he put around the door. He is going to be thinking the worst which means he's going to be fanatical because of the things Remus knows behind the obliviates." Swift stated bringing them back,

"Yes, and he's going to become more observant to Snake's movements because if Remus' escaped by himself then Dumbledore will believe he would contact and/or come for Snake." Luna added and Harry cursed.

"Problematic, but not to difficult to work with I guess,"

"Anything else from the Order?" Badger asked the twins who shook their heads.

"No, nothing of importance." They said together sitting back and throwing their arms around Bleach, the blond rolled his eyes but didn't throw them off and Harry spotted a slight pinking of the usually pale cheeks, he hid his smirk.

"So with Remus safe and on the research tail, the wolves are in progress, the Order has been discussed and the article is on its way we have one last thing on the agenda." Harry said, "Our hunt!"

"We've scouted out most areas connected with Dumbledore, I know the man has a lot of secrets, but there is only so much he can hide from the past." Paws sighed in frustration.

"I am guessing you have been finding dirt on Dumbledore?" Remus said,

"Yes, no matter how much he has tried, he's left tiny details for us to find." Swift answered and Remus thought for a few seconds.

"Might I make a suggestion?" Remus asked,

"Please do, I cannot think of anything." Harry said eagerly,

"Try looking in to the Flammels, Dumbledore studied under Nicolas Flammel for 20 odd years and, even though I've only met him once, I know that Flammel would have kept records, even in death they'll be something."

"Why in Merlin's name did we not think of Flammel!" Paws exclaimed,

"Its like first year all over again!" Swift groaned and Harry just shook his head.

"I need to eat more chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Remus' eyes actually perked up at that and Harry snickered.

"Still not over your chocolate addiction then, Moony?" Harry questioned lightly and Remus scowled.

"I do not have a chocolate addiction." He grumbled,

"Suuure," Harry said sceptically, "Winky," his elf popped in smiling.

"What cans Winky bes doing for Master Harry?"

"I'm fancying some chocolate and I think Remus is having withdraw symptoms,"

"Oh no," She shook her head flapping her ears, "Winky is getting lots of chocolate right away." she popped away and came back with what only could be described as a mountain of chocolate, Remus' eyes glazed slightly and Harry smirked.

"Thank you Winky," She disappeared beaming and Harry turned to Remus,

"Chocolate, Moony?" Remus threw him a filthy look, but grabbed as much as possible.

"I'm going to the library," He muttered sullenly as they laughed,

"So Paws, if you could research everything you can about the Flammel residence, Swift, you plan our outing, Luna, carry on with well your stuff and Badger can help, Bleach on potions and heirs, Remus is also looking in to the heirs if you want to run your things passed him and I'll set the articles up and get on to the wolves." Harry told them all, "Twins, carry on with what you've been doing, and that mail ward."

"We've made progress with that, we're running preliminary tests currently."

"Well, let me know how you get on."

"Course we will,"

"Anything else?" Harry asked,

"Do you know what is going to happen Halloween, minus the disposal of Umbridge that is?" Badger asked and Harry's smirk was nothing short of demonic.

"Be on your guard from Thursday onwards." Harry said and all eyebrows rose except Luna who was also smirking.

"Thursday? But what in Merlin's name has been planned?"

"Currently nothing that I know of, but if my plan goes perfectly, and I can't see it not, then we, well you're, going to have a very irate Dark Lord on your hands."

"Snake," Paws sighed and Harry shrugged,

"If it works then it will cover two things,"

"Just don't get yourself killed,"

"I'm not worried about me, now you guys on the other hand have to be careful especially when he comes demanding answers."

"Wonderful, he's trying to kill us." Bleach complained, "I'll go speak to Blaise now, see what he wants." The blond vanished from the room via the dungeons root and the twins transformed and followed him out much to Harry's amusement, Swift and Paws got to their feet also.

"See you Snake, be careful,"

"I always am, in a round about way." Paws rolled her eyes and left through the library passage while Swift went to the 7th floor, Harry looked to Luna.

"It's really getting interesting now, isn't it?"

"Of course Harry, this is where the fun starts." He laughed at that and they left, Harry changes in to a snake and wound around Luna so she could carry him out secretly. She let him slide down on the defence corridor and Harry slithered his way to Tom's office, he, with difficulty, managed to get in to his office and he couldn't help but release a snakey laugh when Tom stared blankly at the door. The man's attention snapped downwards and he blinked before massaging his temples with a sigh, Harry flicked his tail to shut the door and slid over to Tom and up the chair to drape himself over the man's shoulders.

_**Hi,** _

_**Multiple animagus forms?** _

_**Yess, three to be exact,** _

_**Is there anything completely ordinary about you, at all?**_  Tom asked in exasperation and Harry snickered which sounded odd as he was currently a snake.

 _ **My blood is actually red in colour, apart from that I don't think so**_.

 _ **I didn't think so,**_ Tom sighed, Harry slithered over to the desk and changed back with a smirk.

"Where do you think I got the name Snake from?"

"Your ability to work around and get out of impossible situations,"

"Ok, that's a very valid point, but no, I managed my Parsel transformation before my animagus which is why I have three opposed to two like the others."

"Ah," Tom nodded in understanding, "Now, with this law just passing, there is going to be an increase in wolf attacks. I will need to speak to Lucius to see if he has any leads."

"No time like the present, and we have time turners." Harry said and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You are coming?" Harry smirked.

"You can complain when you actually don't want or mind me being there." Harry returned and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Very well, are you changing?" Tom ignored Harry's smirk of victory deciding to think on his behaviour at a later date, Harry looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I can't say I look all that intimidating in jeans, extremely good looking sure, but not intimidating."

"You have 5 minutes." Tom drawled and Harry rolled his eyes, he tilted his head and smirked.

"Are you going all Dark Lord on your minions?" He asked and Tom merely looked at him, "Right, of course you are." Harry took out his wand and span it making the shadows around him thicken, he kept rotating it until he was draped in them and then he sharply flicked his wand upwards. Tom watched as the shadows surrounded Harry and then slowly slid away from him except now he looked different, he was dressed in elegantly styled black robes which the shadows seemed to cling too, there was no part of his skin visible except the bottom half of his face which looked stark pale contrasting with the shadowy half mask that seemed as one with his face, his eyes snapped open and they were pulsing a deadly killing curse as his magic and the shadows swirled around him before settling slightly.

"Shadow magic?" Tom said impressed, not that he let it show, Harry smirked,

"I have a shadow wolf animagus," When Harry spoke it seemed to make the shadows whisper, Tom smirked.

"I think I may enjoy having you at this elite meeting."

"Of course you will, Tom." Harry said brightly, "I can't believe you doubted that fact." Tom shook his head and flicked his wand, his 'Lord Voldemort' robes and cloak wrapped around him and he drew up the hood, Harry smirked shaking his head.

"And you wonder why people stutter in your presence."

"You do not." Tom pointed out, his voice slightly distorted due to the hood and shadow spell.

"Yes, well I have been told that I am not ordinary."

"That is correct,"

"Yeah yeah," Harry curled himself in to Tom's side and buried his face in Tom's neck as he was side-apperated to Malfoy manor, Harry didn't move for a few seconds as his stomach settled and the he extracted himself and shuddered.

"If there is one method of transport, besides portkeys, that I cannot hack, its side-along apperation." Harry muttered his face tinged a slight green, Tom tried to hide his amusement, but failed and laughed at Harry.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Harry grumbled,

"You can travel through the shadows and through flames, kill without a second thought and throw yourself through the air with careless disregard, but you cannot side apperate without becoming nauseous." Tom said before laughing again, Harry threw him an unimpressed look.

"I hate you."

"I know," Tom had stopped laughing, but Harry could still feel his amusement and was less than pleased,

"I've side apperated you before, many times," Tom pointed out with a smirk and Harry nodded,

"I know, but that was completely different circumstances and I'm usually high with delirium." Harry shrugged, "I'm weird, get used to it."

"I think I am, slowly." Tom said shaking his head, Harry followed the Dark Lord through the halls and they stopped at a large empty room which was obviously used as a meeting room. Tom conjured up a seat for himself, which Harry thought oddly resembled a throne though he chose not to comment, and flicked out his wand, he drew a replica of his dark mark and jabbed the skull.

 _ **Elite**_ , he hissed and the mark flashed before vanished in a swirl of smoke, Harry backed up behind the throne and had the shadows cling harder to him as 7 people apperated in to the room and dropped to their knees.

"My Lord," They murmured and Harry could detect a slight smirk curling on Tom's face, not that anyone else could.

"Rise," He commanded in an icy tone and they moved to their feet silently.

"You have all heard of the new laws on werewolves that has been passed." He began, "Lucius was unable to obtain the exact wording of the proposal due to it being missing at the time, I have, however, read a copy."

"My Lord, may I ask how?" Lucius questioned and it was obvious it was pissed that he hadn't managed to get it, this time Tom's smirk was more prominent.

"A Snake and his connections."

"How in Merlin's name did he manage to get in to that room, I only have access due to the minister?" Lucius exclaimed easily putting together the details and so had Snape by his expression, "Um apologise, My Lord." Tom waved him off.

"I believe he has a pair of menaces, Severus, I am sure you are familiar." No one missed Snape's light shudder.

"Unfortunately My Lord, I am,"

"Now, as to how I was given this information is not important." Tom said bringing the point to the forefront, "The latest law is making Umbridge's selected legally allowed to hunt wolves."

"What!? They can't do that!"

"That is ridiculous."

"Fools,"

"Yes, which means something needs to be done. Lucius, have you any leads?"

"I have My Lord, I was going come to you this evening. Rabastan and Rodolphus used their connections in Knockturn while I used the ministry to comply a list of names. Most of which have turned up on the Werewolf Protection Program which has just been instated within the ministry." Harry's attention snapped solely on to Lucius and the shadows grew oppressive within the room, they flickered around the death eaters and the elite shifted.

"The names Lucius," Harry hissed causing the shadows to whisper and hiss, the entire elite jumped slightly and it would have been amusing if Harry didn't want the names.

"I have them," Lucius drew out a roll of parchment, the shadows came up and took it from the blond elite member and it vanished from sight. Tom looked slightly amused at the fear he could see in his elite's eyes, but only Harry knew that due to their link.

"I want a full list of everyone in the WWP and want them to be monitored." Tom ordered, "Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bella in Knockturn and the more shadowy areas, Izar and Lucius in the ministry, Severus with the old fool and Dolohov use your connections."

"Yes, My Lord," he dismissed them and they apperated away, Harry emerged from the shadows and the expression of his face was nothing short of evil.

"I don't think Umbridge is the only one who is going to die this week." Tom commented and Harry's eyes blazed.

"I think it's time the hunters became the hunted."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd
> 
> Unfortunately, I am not the great J.K Rowling, but the plot is all mine XD
> 
> Little note, Outhouses = Outbuildings
> 
> Parseltongue is in bold italics.

**Chapter 15,**

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen Tuesday at all or Wednesday morning and Harry couldn't help the occasional skip he had in his step, if it wasn't for Paws hissing in his mind for him to watch himself then he would had a few slips in his persona. Tom thought it was amusing to say the least, and Harry had seen him biting back his own smirks at the absent headmaster. Of course the man was also pissed that Ginny hadn't left his side both days and come Wednesday evening he had a killer headache, he was thankful Luna was already had a headache reliever waiting for him and sighed.

"Thanks Ray,"

"I had a feeling you would be needing one, given the circumstances."

"Yes, well Tom isn't exactly filled with joy."

"One would think he wouldn't be so possessive seeing as its merely sex."

"Don't ask me, it's a little quirk of his that I do so love exploiting, and if he didn't have it then I don't think my Halloween plan would work." Harry pointed out and she grinned.

"True, and its going to be quite fun to observe," Luna said with a light laugh, Harry grinned.

"I'm thinking now would be a good time to check out my hideaway for the wolves, with this law everything needs to be done quicker." Harry said, "I can use the timeturner and relive the day."

"Well its 5:30 so you have to be back by then because we have no one to cover for you."

"Its private tutoring, Tom'll think of something." Harry waved off her concern and she nodded.

"Ok, well be careful."

"Will do," He grabbed his cloak and vanished down to Tom's office, he slipped passed the wards and laughed when Tom didn't even bother to look up from his book.

"You still want to come to check out Peverell Manor?" Harry asked him and Tom hummed, Harry rolled his eyes and sat down waiting for Tom to come back to the living realm. It took about 15 minutes before Tom closed his book and turned to Harry who was in a semi meditative trance, when he felt Tom's magic change he came out of it and blinked a few times.

"You've returned." Harry said brightly,

"Obviously,"

"Do you still want to come to Peverell Manor with me?" Harry re-asked the man, Tom nodded.

"Of course,"

"I thought so, I was intending on going back to breakfast and leaving." Harry told him,

"Yes, that would give you perfect cover."

"Did you have a first period?"

"No, fortunately,"

"That means you would have been in your office, so we'll have to leave from your rooms." Harry said and Tom raised his eyebrows.

"You know that how?"

"Because you have a routine that you don't like to break too much, you get up, have tea or coffee depending on your day ahead and your mood, light breakfast, if you have a free first period then you go to your office to read, deal with the crap of the day, dinner with red 1922 elf made wine before going to your office for an hour and an half to read and deal with the pestering of students before retiring to your rooms where you deal with actual problems with a glass of firewhiskey or cherry scotch and either go to manage your eaters, read or I come." Harry explained as he walked through the connecting door to Tom's rooms missing the slightly stunned look that came to the Dark Lord's face as he followed the teen.

"You've noted my routine?"

"Of course, I would be dead if I didn't study people, everyone is a potential threat to me."

"Indeed," Harry pulled out his timeturner and threw the long chain over Tom's neck, he turned it 10 times and watched as the room blurred. When the spinning had stopped, he tucked the chain away and smirked when he cast a tempus and it said it was 7:45.

"This gives a lot of time." Harry said and then he stilled, he pulled out his cloak and tossed it over himself and Tom just in time because other Tom swept through the room in the next second, he didn't wait around long only flicking his wrist to summon a book before leaving and Harry breathed in relief.

"Well that was close."

"How did I not feel our presence, the magic would have been obvious even if it was hidden." Tom mused,

"It's the cloak." Harry told him tucking said cloak away, "It doesn't just make me invisible, it completely and utterly hides me from anything and everything, and it even works as a shield."

"It is not an ordinary cloak."

"No, but I haven't the time to research it, its been in my family for years."

"That in itself is strange because even the best invisibility cloaks wear after 10 years."

"Well, if I survive this, something I do intend on doing thank you very much, I'll look in to it."

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes, I don't want to leave directly from here however," Harry said and Tom nodded, he grabbed Harry and apperated them to Malfoy Manor entrance hall when Harry proceeded to collapse and try to hold in his dinner. Tom couldn't help but burst out laughing and Harry threw a stinging hex at him, not that is deterred the man from his hilarity, Harry called one of his elves.

"What cans Dobby bes doing for Master Harry Potter Sir?"

"Nausea draught please," Harry gasped out and then elf popped back in almost instantly, Harry knocked back the potion without a grimace and waited for his stomach to settle. Finally, he rose to his feet with a deep breath, Tom was trying to cover his snickers with his hand, which he was failing at because his shoulders were shaking, Harry threw him a filthy look.

"That was low,"

"That was funny," Tom corrected and Harry glowered.

"Evil evil man,"

"Thank you, it has been a while in the making." Tom said seriously, Harry blinked before face palming.

"Oh Merlin," Tom smirked, Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to him, he activated the portkey in his Lordship ring before Tom could even ask how they were getting there and took a lot of pleasure when the Dark Lord stumbled. Harry was going to make a snide comment when he caught sight of the Manor they had arrived at, the word manor was used in the loosest fashion possible because it was not, by any means a manor.

"Holy fucking shit! That's a damn castle." Harry exclaimed wide eyed, Tom gathered his bearings and looked around, his eyes widened also as he took in the colossal building before them.

"I believe they got the naming of this particular property incorrect." He muttered and Harry made a voice of agreement, they stood in a stunned silence for a minute just gazing at the building. Even in the distance, which was quite large due to the huge lined driveway the 'manor' had the building was massive, the metallic black, cast iron gates stood tall and proud at the entrance of the grounds with the Peverell crest of a triangle with a circle and a line within it in the centre.

"Shall we?" Tom asked being the first to snap out of it, Harry shook himself and nodded.

"Right," Harry walked forward pressed his ring to the gate, "I Harry James Potter-Black, heir to the House of Peverell, do hereby claim access to Peverell manor." The gates flashed and Harry felt as the ancient magic washed over him accepting his claim, the gates swung open allowing him entrance and Harry stepped over the threshold.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, do hereby open Peverell Manor to those with Peverell blood so mote be it." The gates flashed again and Harry turned to Tom, "You should have automatic access now, if not I'll have to find the ward stone."

"I believe I will be able to enter now you have opened the ah  _manor_  again, but I don't think I will be able to control anything." Tom said after a minute, he walked forward and Harry could almost see his magic testing the area to make sure he was safe. Tom walked through the ward boundaries, or where Harry presumed they would be, without difficulty and Harry grinned.

"Now, do you want to walk up?"

"I think, to be safe, we shall walk and that way we can take in these parts of the land." Tom said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"There is definitely enough of it, I mean look at that, the whole driveway is lines with forest until it opens up in to a court thing."

"It is rather substantial." Harry looked at Tom in disbelief,

"Substantial?"

"Ok, excessive. Very excessive," Tom corrected,

"If it looks huge now, its going to be ridiculous when we actually get there, isn't it?" Harry questioned rhetorically.

"Oh yes,"

"Thought so," Harry sighed, "Hey Tom, I've never asked, but do you have an animagus form?" Tom looked at him for a few moments and Harry knew he was debating whether or not to answer, of course that in itself told Harry that he did, but he needn't tell the Dark Lord that.

"I do as well as my parsel transformation."

"Do you have your land animal or your aerial?"

"Land and before you ask I take on the form of a black panther and yes I will use it to properly see the lands if you wish." Tom stated and Harry smiled delightedly and clapped his hand like and excited child.

"Brilliant, this is going to be fun!" He cheered and Tom rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"Come on, we have a lot of land to cover and that is just before we reach the exceedingly large building our ancestors saw fit to build." Tom said and transformed in to his animagus. A sleek and elegant panther replaced him and it was bigger than an average male panther. His coat has a sheen to it which made it look inky in colour, powerful muscle were wound tightly under the skin prepared for anything, deadly sharp claws marred each paw that could cut through solid wood if pushed enough, razor-like teeth that would cut through flesh and the whole deadly image was finished off with demonic red eyes that seemed to shine against the black fur. Tom took a few testing steps getting used to being on four legs and then he flicked his tail, Harry grinned as he ran his hand through the silky fur and he purred,

"Awh you're so cute," Harry cooed and the panther growled and shot him a look, Harry's grin turned in to a smirk, "You can curse me later, but right now I'm going to marvel at the fact the mighty Dark Lord is purring like a cute little kitty cat." Harry repeated his previous motion making Tom purr again, Harry snickered and Tom snapped at him which made Harry outright laugh.

"If I shrank you down I could carry your around like my very own pet kitten." Harry said and Tom looked less than impressed and from the emotions Harry was picking up he would be glaring if he was human, the cat hissed at him in warning and Harry grinned again.

"And I could add cute little bows to your ears and tail and give you an adorable name like Mr Cuddlepus or Mr Schnookems." Tom's whole body froze and Harry was hit with a massive amount of disbelief which made him break down in hysterics, of course that left him unprepared for when the irate panther lunged at him and pinned him to the ground growling fiercely and his tail whipping back and forth showing its anger, not that Harry stopped laughing.

"I can see it now," He gasped out through his laughter, "I could get you playmate and call it Mr Tibbles," this renewed his fit and increased the pressure Tom was applying to his chest making it hard for him to breathe, Harry coughed a few times and tried to get himself under control. The panther looked as if it was holding itself back from taking a swipe at him much to Harry's amusement,

"I would even get you your very own engraved bowl with your name on it." Tom hissed and drew his paw back just as Harry transformed in to a snake and slid away, the panther was up and chasing after it and Harry willed himself in to his wolf form and bolted. After a few initial stumbles he got the hand of running which was lucky because Tom was ridiculously fast, Harry headed for the wooded area and tried to lose him in the trees. Harry did managed to actually look at the areas he was running through and thought they would be great for wolves, especially cubs playing, and he could see them taking up residence in the wooded areas. The lapse in concentration cost him because Tom slammed in to his left side causing him to release a surprised yelp and roll over a few times, he growled as he felt the sting of his claws take a good swipe at him. He pushed when he rolled over to his paws and lunged for Tom who slipped out the way and darted off, Harry growled and took chase following the scent, he cheated a bit and used the shadows to move him faster through the woods and soon caught sight of Tom again.

Harry put on a burst of speed and when he was sure he was close enough he pounced on Tom's back forcing him to the ground and he made sure to dig his own claws in making the cat hiss. Harry rolled over and back to his feet quickly so he was ready, they circled each other gauging the other's reaction until Harry led down and covered his snout with his paws, he looked back at Tom who would have been rolled his eyes if he was human, Harry wagged his tail and barked. Tom shook his head and walked off, Harry yipped happily and bounded over with all the excitement of a puppy, Tom hit him with his tail which made Harry whine pitifully. They scoured the rest of the land before the building together and Harry thought it was great, they exited the woods and came to a low set stone wall and a huge open court yard which held a fountain as its centre piece. The building itself was much more grand and intimidating up close, starting at three stories in the centre it got taller as it went out finally reaching 5 storied with roof terraces. There was a low balcony that covered the ground floor and stone steps that let op to the imposing front doors, there were statues under the balcony which were hidden in the shadows and Harry could see the balcony stretched around the building, there were windows on balcony face leading Harry to believe that their were rooms there. He changed back along with Tom and they walked across the court and up the twisting steps to the front doors, they were a deep green with the Peverell crest in black branded across them. The building itself was done in a black stone which added to the intimidation factor, and Harry could see a stone carving of the Peverell crest on the centre pillar of the building.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry muttered as they reached the door, it swung open for them and they were led in to an entrance hall that could rival Hogwarts. The floors were a glistening black marble and the wall opposite help hundreds or portraits and paintings stretching up to the floor above where the ceiling finally came in to view. The walls were a slight slate with some dark wooden panelling covering the bottom half, the entrance hall seemed to cover then entire front of the manor and it was sparking clean meaning there was-,

"Masters Masters, you haves returned to us elves." Harry and Tom were suddenly surrounded by 10 excitable house elves all of which were jumping up and down happily; Harry grinned, he really liked house elves.

"Calm down, and can the manor head elf step forward. The others can go back to their previous works, I will call you all at a later time as when you are needed." Harry instructed calmly, all but one popped away instantly, the one left was obviously an old elf by its white ear tufts and wrinkled skin.

"I is Nip, head elf to Peverell Manor, how can Nips be of service to the new masters?" He introduced himself in a squeaky but hoarse voice, it was odd.

"First thing, why in Merlin's name is this place called a Manor?" Harry asked in exasperation and Tom rolled his eyes, but Harry didn't hear any objections from the man.

"Nips is knowing that this is being called Peverell Manor because the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell used to have a castle before it was left in ruins after the Battle of Hastings in 1066." Both Tom and Harry blinked in shock at that information.

"There was a magical influence during the Battle of Hastings?" Tom questioned and Nip nodded eagerly.

"Yes Masters, as the muggles battles for nobility and other such things, the magicals were battling the rights to theys magics. With the comings of the Normans magicals cames a wave of new magics that the native English were not knowing of and not liking with, the English battled to save their Norse Magic and Peverell Castle was the strong hold of the Olde English magicals. The natives weres winning the great battle, but theys were betrayed by someone theys be trusting by the name of Cole and the great castle was seized and destroyed losing the battle to the Normans and killing loads of Olde Enlish wizards in the process. The Peverells, at the time, were a large clan of wizards, the biggest in England, Scotland and Wales and nearly all of them were killed too, but William Peverell's sons managed to escape the burning building with their mother."

"William Peverell! As in the William Peverell who was a commander in the muggle battle?" Harry interrupted,

"The very same Masters, he was believing that if they could drive the muggles away the magicals would be forced to back aways."

"Wow,"

"What happened to William Peverell and the traitor?" Tom inquired,

"William was trapped and he knew he was dying when he sent his sons away with his wife, but he knew of the traitor and on his dying breaths he used Olde Norse sorcery to curse the traitor and its entire line until the day a Cole once stood with a Peverell again loyally to the end." Nips finished gravely.

"What was that curse, what did it do?" Harry demanded completely enraptured by the tale.

"The curse banished them from these lands, theys be cursed with pale skin and pale hair to signify their betrayal, theys be always shrouded in suspicions and theys magic would be stilted and broken in places until they grew loyalty to a Peverell once more. Only then would they be permitted to enter the Norse realms again and only when a generation had been completely loyal to a Peverell would theys magic be whole and the suspicions cleared, however the skin and the hair would always stay the same as a reminder forever more." The little elf stopped speaking and the fell in to a contemplative silence.

"And what was this curse called?" Tom asked finally,

"Tis the curse of Bad Faith." Nip answered and it took a few seconds before it clicked in both minds; Tom and Harry's jaws dropped.

"Malfoy!?"

"Yes Masters, the Cole line was banished to France because theys be considered Normans after they're betrayal." Nip confirmed leaving Tom and Harry in a stunned silence as they digested the information.

"Well shit," Harry finally managed after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I believe that sums it up nicely." Tom agreed and Harry laughed.

"Oh this is the icing on the cake."

"It does explain why the Malfoy family were only a minor house with in the French aristocracy and why Abraxas only got so far within the ministry, don't get me wrong he tripled the Malfoy name to what his father left when he passed, but it's a shadow to what Lucius was able to accomplish when he took the Lordship at 17 when Abraxas stepped down." Tom mused and Harry shook his head.

"I am literally stunned."

"I certainly didn't expect to find out something of this severity when I agreed to accompany you."

"Shall we get on with our actual visit, there may be more information as we go on?" Harry suggested.

"Yes, let's,"

"Nip, would you be so kind as to take us on a tour please?" Harry asked and the elf nodded happily. He led them to the east where there was a grand marble staircase tucked away that went up in a spiral all the way to the very roof by the looks of it, they were led around first to a open parlour which was sparsely decorated with a cloak pole and a futon, the main feature was a huge fireplace on the back wall just left of the window, it was obviously for flooing by the size of it.

"Tis bes the floo parlour where Masters' guests be arriving when theys being allowed." Nip told them before moving on, the next room stretched the entire rest of the side of the house and it was the imperial ballroom which was nothing short of stunning. Gleaming marble floors sparkled with opulence, the Peverell crest hung proudly at the stairs at the other end of the room and 4 crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. Great marble pillars lined the inner balcony that ran on the walls of the room and large Victorian styled bay windows ran along the back wall and down the rights giving the room a glow about it. The Peverell crest was printed in the centre of the floor as a final touch and the double doors that led in to the ball room were a deep green with onyx handles.

"Whoa," Harry breathed amazed, it was a beautiful room and it made him wondered what the castle must have looked like if this was the 'manor', especially seeing as this ball room was easily the size of the great hall. Nip ushered them out and around to the formal lounge, it large and spacious decorated out in the Peverell colours of black, green and purple, black flooring with deep green seating with dark wood and purple draped. Next was a second parlour, but this one had more seating and had patio doors that led out to the first flower garden of the many the manor held. There was another set of patio doors in that corridor and they led out to an inner courtyard which held a smallish stretch of laws and some nice seating, it was the very centre of the manor and it was surrounded by the tone walls of the building. They were led along to the informal lounge which was decorated similarly to the formal lounge except it was brighter and had a friendlier vibe to it. The next doors they passed were leading to an outdoor stone seating area which held statues and a water fountain, they didn't bother to look to much in to it as they were led to was a completely oversized dining room which was dark wooden floors and a mahogany oval table which seated around twenty.

"It would really suck if you lived alone." Harry commented and Tom snorted, Harry grinned. There was another flooing parlour but it was a bit more friendly instead of the cold haughtiness the other held.

"This is being the familial flooding parlour, when Masters controls the wards they cans grant access to peoples for a temporary basis ors theys cans bes tying them in to the wards." Nip explained before taking them up the grand spiral staircase on this side of the house, they went to the second floor where there was a single window in the staircase which lit it up nicely. The front side of the second house only held one door and when they entered they knew why, it held the biggest library Harry had ever seen in his life, it made the Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Malfoy ones dwarf in comparison. There was 7 windows that flooded it with natural light that were directly opposite the door and there was an inviting seating area in the centre before it was overcome with shelves and shelves of books and Harry just knew that it held every type of magic without Nip telling him.

"Peverell Manor is being considered to haves the biggest magical library in Britain, but people bes forgetting." Nips said and trotted off down the corridor, Harry had to forcefully drag Tom away from the library and only when they had turned the corner did the man stop looking back with a kicked puppy expression. Tom was pouting, not that he would ever admit it because Dark Lords did not pout, but Harry had enough proof for himself which was enough, as they looked at the master study, the sun room and one of the entertainment rooms which held a billiard table, a few chess boards and a card station. The man only stopped pouting when they reached a very impressive duelling and target rooms which were the size of the library as they held an indoor running track, two duelling platforms, a strip of practice dummies, a section dedicated to weapons of every kind and finally a target strip.

"Now this is very nice indeed." Tom murmured impressed and Harry nodded his agreement,

"Its no wonder the Peverells were noted for their power and duelling." Harry added. They were led around the final corner where there was another study which was smaller then the master one by about a foot and that was it, and what looked like it was a sitting room with a few seats scattered around, according to Nip it didn't have any use. Harry did note that the corridors were illuminated with the light and when he looked out the windows he could see the inner courtyard. On the third floor there was the beginning of the many bedrooms the manor held, they were shown the guest rooms each of which held en suits and the whole things were the size of the Gryffindor dorms. They were shown the lower roof terrace where there were comfortable seats arranged to get the most from the sun. There was another entertainment room which held the same as the other one except there was a variety of books and magazines in this one as well as a dart board and child fortress which could be build and destroyed as many times as they person pleased. Another sun room which held a liquor cabinet and a book shelf as well as connecting to the other lower roof terrace so it had patio doors that opened out bathing the room in light. Nip showed them yet another sitting room and then more guest rooms before taking them to the final floor which was usually used for family only when the Peverells were residing in the building.

There was the master suit which Harry was tempted just to throw everything away just to stay there, it held the biggest and the most inviting bed he had ever seen, the main colour was purple and it held scatterings of black and green to highlight certain features such as the double set of windows it had framing the bed, the plush couch with matching chair, the gorgeous fireplace that was made out of solid marble or the dressing room which Harry would love to fill with his clothes. The en suit attached was the size of the prefect bathroom in Hogwarts except it was colours with black and green marble and tiles flecked with purple. It was Tom's turn to drag Harry away from the room as they were shown the heir suits and the queen suit which followed by the other family bedrooms. Then Nip led them to the 'den' which looked to a room made to hug you, it was warm, cozy and filled with seats that you would just sink in to, the carpet was thick and woolly and Harry cursed that he had to return to Hogwarts. The top floor only held the sides and the back on the building were it cut of at each staircase, they last thing they were shown was the very top roof terrace which allowed you to see the vast lands surrounding the Manor, Harry could see the out houses scattered around, some were even tucked within the wooded areas and in the very distance he could pinpoint a lake.

"I think, with the outhouses as well, that this is satisfactory." Tom said taking in the view.

"Yes, we can have staff on the top floor and have it warded for them if they wish, and have everything else open for everyone. The library will have to monitored obviously, but I know the Peverells copied every single one of their books and they are stored securely within their vaults at Gringotts." Harry told Tom who looked happier at that fact, Harry hid his smirk.

"You will need to have your wolf see and make the changed he recommends, also you'll need to speak with the elves and look at the outhouses." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"Nip, what's on the actual ground floor and the lower ground?"

"The ground floor holds the elves living area, the kitchen, the pantry and medical wing."

"I thought there were only 10 elves?" Harry asked and Nip shook his head.

"No masters, yous only bes seeing the head elves for their stations. I is being the overall head elf because I is being here the longest and has much more experiences and knowings than the other elves."

"So what are the stations?"

"Kitchen elves whos is running all foods for the entire Peverell Manor and outhouses, theys being 12 elves under Pelly head kitchen elf. Medical elves whos is keeping the medical wing sterile and completely clean ready for use at all times, theys keep the potions in correct order and make sure everything is stocked for any time, theys bes 3 elves under Sprite head medic elf whos bes trained in the basic healing and potions making. Serving elves whos is personal elves for the Peverell family, theys be catering to the whims of theys masters, making sure theys food bes served at the correct time and making sure theys masters having everything they needs, theys bed 6 elves under Mippy whos is the masters very own personal elf.

"Cleaning elves is being in charge of the cleanliness and maintainece of Peverell Manor, theys be keeping everything spick and span for the next Peverell and there is being 14 elves under Coby. Outhouse elves looks after all the outhouses making sure they is clean and tidy for masters gusts and keeping them up together and making sure masters' guests have everything they needs, theys being 36 elves under Blippy, twos for each outhouse. Greenhouse elves is making sure all the plants and crops is being kept growing and they is harvesting them when the times comes, we had 7 green houses so theys being 14 elves under Patch. Animal elves bes looking after the tamer wildlife Peverell Manor holds including owls, falcons, eagles, horses, hippogriffs and kneezles, theys being many more animals here but theys be looking after theys selfs, theys being 10 elves under Gup.

"Land elves look after the lands and make sure theys not becoming to wild and over grown, theys be planting new trees when the others fall and keep the lake and the boat house clean and together, theys being 30 elves under Skippy. Finally wes having the gardens elves whos bes keeping the flowers, shrubs and bushes pruned and pretty for masters to see when theys be returning, theys being 8 elves under Rose." Nip explained and Harry did the math, that was a lot of elves, no wonder they had practically all the downstairs.

"143 elves, holy shit that's a lot of elves."

"The largest amount of elves in Britain second only to Hogwarts whos be having 256 elves working in the castle."

"Wow," Harry said under his breath, "How come there are so many elves still working here when Peverell Manor has been empty for centuried?"

"Master Charlus Peverell created a ward that allowed magic to be fed in to it that was able to keep us house elves alive if theys being no current master. One person on there selfs could allow an entire staff of elves to live perfectly for 100 years by living in the manor for 10 years." Nip told them and Harry blinked, it was handy.

"But why is everything in such good order, I mean, you couldn't have been given orders by the last Master you it would have been your grandmother or even her mother."

"We is all being blood related to the elves whos bes getting orders from the last masters, theys bes telling the elves to keep the manor running as smooth as possible until the next master. So the orders is being passed down from elf to elfling tills theys bes reaching us and wes continuing to work likes wes been ordered."

"That is a very efficient ward Charlus Peverell created, that way you do not have to buy new elves and reorder everything of something you know nothing about." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"Ok Nip, what's on the lower ground?"

"Lower ground is bes holding the wine, whiskey and scotch cellers, and the potions labs and store rooms. Under that bes the dungeons and the cells and under that bes the ward stone."

"That is what we need." Tom pointed out,

"Can you take us to the ward stone please?" Nip nodded and led them down the spiral staircase right to the ground floor where they were given a brief tour of the kitchens, the medical unit, which looked like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and the elves' area before they were led down a stone staircase where they were show labs that Snape would die for and a wine cellar Lucius would kill for. They were shown the dungeons which were brilliantly terrfying before going down a final stone staircase where there was only one door.

"Tis the ward stone, Nip is not being allowed in there." He told them.

"Ok Nip, I'll call you when I need you." The elf nodded and popped away, Harry tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, even when he tried the ring.

"Try blood," Tom instructed and Harry conjured up a silver dagger and nicked his finger, he smeared the blood on the handle which pulsed and swung open allowing him entrance, Tom had to do the same before he was allowed in too. Inside was simple, it was a stone room with a glowing, pulsing crystal in the centre which was on a podium or sorts, Harry could see hundreds of runes carved in to the stone which made up the foundations of a wardstone, but most of them were beyond Harry. Tom understood quite a few of them, but some were even too much for him, however they both were able to appreciate the outstanding magical talent to the person who created this room.

"You'll need to reactivate the wards to gain their full potential, I cannot read them all in Rune form so the only way you are going to be able to know exactly what is here is by manually reading them, something you seem to be good at." Tom said and Harry nodded, "They are currently on a basic activation and have been for a while, I would brace yourself for a magical flux."

"Do you think it wise for me to tie them in to my blood straight away?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that way you'll be able to grant access to whomever you wish and it will power the wards to their full potential. After you have activated them, I shall add my own blood to fuel them more so."

"Got it," Harry took his dagger and slashed across both of his palms deeply so his blood ran free, he pressed them against the crystal which went a bloody red opposed it the white it had previously been.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell do call forth on my blood and magic to activate the wards." Harry murmured, the stone pulsed and the runes flashed and Harry could feel the magic building around him. "Ego, ut sanguis Peverell, facto in vetustorum invocare super omnibus et singulis terris, dum aliter dicere. Eu pupillis qui a patrum nostrorum. Inde, et tradant eas in sanguinem et tueri amet tellus ac domum." Magic blasted out of the stone forcing Harry to his knees, he felt the ancient wards flare to like and he felt his magic being pulled to the extremes as the dormant wards once again came to life to do their jobs, he felt them expanding over all the lands and each of the outhouses, he felt numerous other buildings be protected and finally he felt the manor itself be wrapped in a protective cocoon of magic. Harry slumped sideways when the ward stone settled happily on a AK green like Harry's own magic, he sat breathing deeply for a couple of seconds as the world stopped spinning then he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Tom was pressed back against the wall and was looking at the stone with a curious expression, Harry looked at his palms and noted how they had been healed without so much as a scar and smiled slightly at the wonders of magic.

"Do you want to add your blood now?" Harry inquired softly, he could feel the wards connected to him, but he was just to exhausted to tell them apart.

"Yes, I shall do so now." Tom agreed, "They were much more powerful than I expected, I am surprised you are still conscious."

"My magical core is surprisingly larger than the average wizard." Harry said with a grin, but his tiredness was clear.

"Apparently," Tom cut his palm and pressed it to the stone which turned red again with the mixture of the blood. "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell do call upon my blood and magic to fuel the wards." Tom murmured and the magic built again around them, "Qui ex te natus est ex linea signum Peverell hac custodia et oderunt eam potentiam, in auxilium meum et sanguis magia do uoluntate festucam sic fiat." The wards pulsed again with only a slightly smaller reaction to last time and Harry could feel the power going in to the wards from Tom, when it was finished the stone was a rich purple and Tom stumbled.

"They're incredible, aren't they?" Harry whispered amazed.

"I've never felt anything like them." Tom returned in the same tone, Harry could feel that Tom had some control of the wards now even if he had the power to overrule the man.

"I need a pepper up," Harry said, "The place is secure, no one is getting through unless we want them too."

"Come, before you collapse, I refuse to carry you." As soon as Harry was out of the room he called for a pepper up and necked it when it was given to him making him feel a whole lot better, he made Tom take one too because the man was looking more on the unhealthy pale side and for one he didn't argue. He felt a twinge in the wards and tilted his head, he followed it with his magic and realised there was a house elf ward on the manor, only elves bonded to the Peverell family could gain access and come and go as they pleased without being confirmed by the masters first, it was rather ingenious really as most tended to underestimate elves.

"I believe this place is perfect for the wolves, I'll run it past Remus later on after lunch and then preparations can be put in to place and all corrections and changes can begin." Harry said,

"Yes, that was the changes can be made this week and when the next article comes out next week you can begin movement." Tom added,

"Wonderful, now I want to eat before I go back and get Remus, you coming?"

"Yes, I will have a small lunch before checking on Lucius and ordering things for the coming Halloween." Harry grabbed the master spot before Tom and maturely stuck his tongue out at the man while he was gloating, Tom was amused by the teens antics and honestly didn't know how he could go from overly mature, slightly sadistic wizard to childish teen in seconds, it was mad, but it was a quirk that Tom enjoyed in the teen. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was having to many odd thoughts around the teen lately, they were becoming more frequent, but he pushed it aside, nothing was giving off any warnings and his instincts weren't telling him anything bad so he let it go for now. It turned out that the Peverell house elves knew how to cook very well, Harry felt extreme jealousy to the future residence of this building, they were going to be spoilt.

"This food is fantastic," Harry sighed in appreciation, when an elf popped in to clear their plates Harry stopped it before it, or rather she by the skirt, could leave. "Tell the kitchen elves that there food is amazing, and those brownies were the nicest brownies I have ever ate." They elf looked stunned before it popped away and Harry swore he heard the elves tears from where he sat.

"You really have a way with elves." Tom commented amused and Harry grinned.

"I just have a way."

"And you say my ego is huge."

"It is, I never denied mine wasn't." Tom rolled his eyes.

"I am leaving, no doubt you shall be busy for the rest of the day and later in to the evening, however we do have your tutoring session so you needn't worry about rushing back."

"Brilliant, that does make things easier. Have fun with your minions."

"Oh I will, the outer circle have been slipping."

"What, that small muggle attack was yours?" Harry questioned shocked,

"Yes, the fools may not have left my mark, but I would recognise the work. I selected the units they are placed in myself along with the elite, it was unit 4."

"Damn, I miss the torture and the screams." Harry pouted and Tom smirked.

"I'll open the connection if you wish?" Harry's eyes lit up with the same insane light they held when he first arrived at Malfoy manor, Tom had by no means forgotten that occurrence, but it was a true reminder of what Harry was capable of when pushed.

"That would be most appreciated." Tom flashed one last smirk before he apperated away. Harry transformed in to his phoenix and flamed to the Gryffindor rooms where Remus was in the library, he few over to the man and tilled happily, the werewolf looked up and grinned.

"Hello cub," he greeted and Harry trilled again, he fluttered his tail feathers at Remus who raised an eyebrow, "You want me to come?" Harry trilled in answer and the marauder grabbed hold so he could be flamed in to Peverell Manor gated. Harry changed back and held out a brass dagger to Remus who cut his palm and smeared blood on the gates, Harry twisted the wards so Remus was permanently accepted unless he changed it himself and the gates sung open. Harry apperated to the front court and gave a grand sweeping gesture with his hands.

"Welcome to Peverell Manor," He announced in a 'tah dah' sort of voice, Remus' jaw dropped as he took in the castle like building. "Equipped with 32 bedrooms discounting the family rooms, 2 entertainment rooms, 2 sitting rooms, 2 lounges, potions labs, kitchens, library, training room, 4 parlours, ball room, dining room, studies, dungeons, medical unit, 2 court yards, flower gardens, 7 green houses, owlery, falconry, eagle habitat, lake, boat house, 18 outhouses and over 300 acres of land."

"Fuck!" it said it all when Moony swore, Harry knew then that the house was surpassing all expectations on any level.

"Yeah, it's a tad excessive, but big enough to cover the wolf problem and treat any injures." Harry told him leading him up the stone steps.

"This is beyond words cub."

"I know, but I thought if I take you round now then we can work on everything that needs doing and start making proper progress. Once I have the ok from you and everything is on the move I can go and see Ellen and run the idea passed her, get her thoughts and ideas and then set the plan in to motion." Harry explained.

"Right, I'm guessing you've checked the lands."

"Yes, perfect for wolves." Harry confirmed, "I haven't checked the outhouses yet, but I can ask an elf."

"Is there going to be enough elves to manage?" Remus asked worriedly and Harry laughed,

"Oh yes, we have enough elves here for sure." Harry assured, "Nip,"

"Yes Master,"

"First, my name is Harry and the other Master here earlier was To-," Harry cut himself off, he knew Tom would have an aneurism if the elves referred to him as 'Master Tom' all the time, "The other master was Marvolo."

"Master Harry and Master Marvolo," Nip repeated and Harry nodded happily.

"Yes, now this man here is Master Moony, he's likely to be staying here a lot with some other people."

"Hellos Master Moony, I is Nip and I is head elf for alls of Peverell Manor."

"Hello Nip,"

"Now Nip, can you give me a full run down of what's in the outhouses."

"Nip is only knowing the basics Master Harry, yous bes needing Blippy." Said elf popped in dressed in his little uniform and he was smiling brightly.

"What cans Blibby bes doing for Master Harry?" He asked,

"I need a run down on the out houses."

"Wes be having 18 outhouses across Peverell Manor grounds, 6 of them bes having 4 rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room and drawing room and a study. 8 bes having the same except 3 bedrooms and bigger living rooms and 4 bes having 2 bedrooms and 2 drawing rooms instead. All of the outhouses is decorated in the Peverell colours, theys bes fully furnished including books and small entertainments and each holding a small garden to themselves before opening out to the lands. 9 bes in the wooded areas where 4 is deeply hidden and 9 bes more in the open."

"Is there any silver in the outhouses?" Remus asked and Blippy thought for a second.

"No Master Moony, all cutlery and utensils is being gold or copper and all metals is either being steel or iron."

"That's good, they're fine for wolves, silver is the main issue."

"Coby," Harry called and another little elf popped in.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I need you and your staff to go around the entire Manor and remove anything made from silver, I'll give you the Peverell Gringotts card and you can replace it with gold, steel, iron and coppers ok?"

"Yes Master Harry, we'll start right away." Harry handed over his Peverell card, "Do you have an estimate of how long it will take?"

"Coby is knowing that wes can haves it done for you by Sunday at the latest."

"Perfect," He popped away with a bow, "Now Moony, we can go around the manor and discuss any changes that you mind want or need. I was thinking that you could change the empty sitting rooms and drawing rooms in to classrooms many or you can change one in to a den and have story time. You could fill it with soft cushions that way if the little cubs fall asleep then they're soft."

"That'll be a good idea cub, I know there are some wolves that miss home comforts now the confines are tightening and they've been forced to go without." Remus agreed. Harry took Remus around the manor starting with the dining room where they agreed that the large table would be placed in to storage and they would purchase smaller ones to go around the vast room, Harry started writing a list. They agrees that to start with they would get 8 tables that fit 10 people around them and if more was needed then there was room for more, the tables would be round to give a more welcoming feel and they chairs would be dark wood. The informal lounge would be like a small common room where people could sit and talk and they would only need to purchase more sofa and rugs for people to sit, the informal lounge would be a room of silence that Remus suggested for rambunctious cubs that needed to calm down, Remus recommended buying some lavender scented cushions for the room.

The ball room was being left alone because Remus said they could used it for meetings and gatherings that they might have and they were going to use the parlour for check ins to know what wolf was where, how many was in their pack, what cubs they had and what condition they were in to be safe so they didn't end up with illnesses that could have been prevented. On the second floor, the library and the training room were left as they are except Remus expressed the idea for some age determining wards around some of the books in the library and the equipment in the training room. The studies were to be warded from everyone except those working for the Werewolf Sanctuary, which Harry was going to call it, and the entertainment room was going to be kept minus the silver which was going to be removed by the elves. They were going to remove the wall between the sun room and the sitting room to make a classroom for all the cubs and young wolves that wanted to learn be it magic or ordinary education, Remus was well versed in both and he knew of a few wolves who were also in the know, they could also teach the cubs, especially the newly bitten everything there is to know about being a wolf, they were going to have tables and book shelves in the room, but they weren't going to make it too formidable.

On the next floor up, there wasn't much they needed to change, the entertainment room and the bedrooms could be kept the same and the only thing they were going to change was the sun and sitting room again. Harry and Moony decided to remove the wall between the sun room and the sitting room again to make a huge den where there was going to be a wall filled with all the children's books they could find and it was going to be covered with soft toys and pillows so they could read stories and play soft games. As it opened on to the terrace Harry said he would ward it so no cubs would have accidents and fall off. The final floor was going to be warded against anyone accept the staff working there and it would be there's to make their own, Harry insisted on Remus having the Master Suit because he wouldn't be using it and Remus was going to be there a lot more that he was, and the staff working there would do anything they wanted as long as they didn't purposely damage anything. They made their way back down to the dining room where they were served dinner, neither had realised they had been that long and mulled over their final plans. Wards were to be added to the stairs leading to the potions labs, only staff and apprentices were going to granted access, a bathroom on each floor outside of the bedrooms, like the ones in school as well as a shower room. They would need wards on the terrace, the library the training room, the study and the staff floor as well as the huge ward for the entire building.

"I think that's everything cub, from my perspective anyway." Remus said after reading the list for the third time.

"Good, if this can be put in to motion then next week I can go to Ellen."

"I don't think the renovations will take that long, it'll be the bathrooms which will take the longest and I don't think elves do that. The wards will have to be cast by you and everything else can be bought by your elves." Remus pointed out,

"You're right, Coby." The elf popped in and Harry handed over a list off all the things he needed bought for the new Peverell Manor. "I need these things to be bought by next Tuesday please, when the renovations are done then I'll tell you where they need be."

"Yes Master Harry," He squeaked with a bow and popped away.

"A job well done, I think." Harry said, "I'll write to Ragnok about the renovations and have it done through goblin construction, that way the building won't be damaged and my secrets stay safe."

"Good idea. When do you think you can have that done by?"

"I'll write the letter now and send it as soon as I get back to the castle, Hedwig won't be pleased if I don't use her." Harry smiled at the thought of his owl, he drafted a letter to the head goblin and sealed it with his rings.

"Ok cub, you ready to go." They had both finished their meals and Harry nodded, he changed in to a phoenix and flamed them back to the Gryffindor rooms. Harry threw his cloak over him after waving goodbye to Moony and made his was back to his rooms, it was 6 oclock so his other self would be gone so he wouldn't have to wait around. He grinned at Luna when he took off his cloak and released a sharp whistle out the window for Hedwig, his trusty owl swept in and Harry made sure he paid extra attention to her.

"Think you can get this to Ragnok for me girl, its important." She hooted her confirmation and took of after he had fed her some treats. Harry collapsed on the sofa with a tired, but pleased sigh.

"I take it everything went well?" Luna asked him and Harry nodded.

"Better than expected, you should see the place Ray, it was immense."

"Is it up for the job though?"

"Yes and more, Remus and I have just gone through everything that needs to be done to make it wolf ready and its looking good."

"Brilliant, that way it'll be a big fuck you to this whole WWP." She stated fiercely and Harry hummed his agreement.

"It feels good to be doing something that is going to help so many people, I had forgotten what it was like to genuinely want to help someone without being forced." Harry had a soft smile on his face that Luna so rarely saw and it made her smile brightly.

"I'm glad you are happy,"

"Me too, I just hope this isn't for nothing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> From Harry; I, as blood of Peverell, call upon the ancient magic within to secure the lands and every thing upon it until I say otherwise. Activate the wards created by my ancestors. Let them be fuelled by my blood and magic to protect my land and home.
> 
> From Tom; Accept this token from thee who was born from Peverell line to power the wards and protect those upon it, I give my blood in aid and my magic in will, so mote be it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. but the plot is all on me.
> 
> Parseltongue is in bold italics!

**Chapter 16,**

Harry was extremely twitchy on Thursday much to Luna's amusement, she rolled his eyes he started pacing again for the third time that morning and forced him to sit down.

"Will you please stop pacing, you're going to send me mad." Luna told him with a laugh, Harry threw her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I'm slightly on edge about later." Harry apologised,

"It was your idea, and you won't even be here." Luna exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that, its not me I'm on edge for. You know damn full well that he is going to be more than pissed, I don't want him taking it out on you because he'll know that you know." Harry sighed running a hand through his hair, it was Luna's turn to roll her eyes this time.

"Have some faith in my ability,"

"I do, never doubt that." Harry reassured, "Its just that I've seen Tom's and I've seen him when he's pissed."

"Just stick with the plan, let me deal with my part." Luna told him firmly, "Now go to breakfast and remember your parts." Harry grinned and kissed her cheek,

"You know, I don't know where I would be without you."

"In a cave," Luna deadpanned and Harry laughed, he threw on his glamour and trooped down to the great hall thanking his stars he had already sorted the gifts that he was going to give in apology for his plan. He flashed Ginny a smile as he saw she was already there and took a seat next to her easily pushing back the pain he was shot behind his Occlumency shields.

"Good morning, Harry," She greeted him brightly, Harry smiled again,

"Morning Gin, how are you this morning?" He asked and watched her visibly brighten because he started the conversation.

"I'm good thanks, looking forward to Quidditch." She told him and Harry blinked, he had forgotten he had been taken off the team.

"Are you staying as seeker?"

"Yes, seeing as your ban hasn't been lifted." She frowned at that and Harry looked down as if he was upset, in truth he didn't have time for the game this year, but he wanted his broom back, it was his last relic from Sirius.

"I know, I still hate Umbridge for that."

"She was a cow," Ginny agreed heartily,

"What have you got first?" Harry asked casting a quick tempus,

"History unfortunately," Harry grimaced,

"Unlucky, well, I'll walk you there, I have charms." He led her out and she clutched on to his arm, Harry felt the slithers of pain slipping past his shields and his eye twitched; it was only going to get worse.

"You have Defence last period, don't you?" He questioned as they went and Ginny nodded,

"Yes, why?"

"Can you wait for me there, after the lesson I mean, I want to talk to you." "Sure, but what's it about?" She inquired interested and Harry gave the crooked grin that his father always used, something that he did not like on his own face.

"It's a secret," She gave him a Merlin awful pout and whined a bit, but when they reached the classroom she gave in with a huff. After dropping Ginny of at history, he made his way to Flitwick's lesson and sat at the back of the glass like he usually did. They were learning the refill charm, something that Harry knew well already, so he took the notes absently and thought on what he would be doing tomorrow; he couldn't wait until he could end Umbridge. He had a free lesson after charms which he spent in the library writing up the essays he had fallen behind on and by the end of it he had a severe hand cramp, he hated the fact that he still had to do all this stupid homework when it was Dumbledore that had made his schedule supposedly so busy. Granted he wasn't actually attending everything he was supposed to, but the old fool didn't know that so he could have least have cut him a break. Harry dutifully met Ginny for lunch and smiled and laughed in all the right times during their conversation, he kept his happy bubble up despite the fact that Tom wasn't just angry anymore he was down right pissed. He again walked her to her lesson before running of to his own so he wasn't late and getting to Herbology severely out of breath, he ignored the questioning looks he was given from Badger, Swift and Paws and continued on with his work,

_Snake, what in Merlin's name are you doing?_  Paws asked him within his mind, he bit back his smirk,

_Setting up something that will, hopefully, lead to my desired result,_  He replied brightly and he saw her look even more confused,

_By being around her all the time?_  It was said with copious amounts of disbelief and Harry coughed to cover his snicker.

_Just wait and trust me, I'll fill you in later_ , he saw her give a discrete nod and pass on the message to Swift who looked equally, if not more, confused than her.

"What do you think he's up to?" Ron asked Hermione and they watched Harry again collect Ginny and allow her to clutch at his arm, to the outside world who didn't know, they looked like a new couple with all the laughs and smiled.

"I really don't know, I can't seem to work it out." Hermione sighed in frustration, she didn't know what her friend was up too and it was driving her crazy, she knew that he was disgusted by Ginny's very presence so why he was voluntarily hanging out with her was beyond her.

"He has to have a plan in mind, there is no way he's actually liking her company." Ron said, "But why?"

"Sometimes I hate the fact he has the mannerisms of a snake." Hermione groaned, "This is ridiculous,"

"And the fact that he's putting himself through a headache and a half, I mean, have you seen the glare He's currently wearing?" Ron's eyes darted to an irate Dark Lord before going back to Hermione. Hermione frowned for a second before her eyes widened,

"He's doing it on purpose." She gasped and Ron blinked,

"Huh?"

"He must be deliberately annoying Him, remember he warned us to stay away from him at the meeting, this must be why." She explained,

"Ok, so that's plausible, but why?"

"That I can't work out," She sighed and her shoulders slumped, "I have Runes,"

"I'll see you at dinner," Ron called as they spit and he went to the library, he caught sight of Harry entering the library with veiled disgust in his eyes and shook his head; he would fine out later.

Harry himself was all for abandoning the plan in the hope that he could forever hide in his room and not deal with her ever again, but if he wanted that then the plan was necessary much to his ire. He knew that Swift and Paws were totally confused and Badger was just going with it, but he would inform them later and then they would understand, he sighed as he continued his essay from earlier, he had an hour and a half of peace before it was the final part and he had to damn essays.

"I hate you for this, Lemons." He grumbled to himself. It was tedious work dumbing himself down, it was just another thing to add to the list of things he hated Dumbledore for and he gave a tired sigh. Luckily, he was able to finish the essay relatively easily and for the other 45 minutes he sat and read in a secluded corner, he knew what he was about to do was pushing it, but it gave him a massive thrill and he knew the aftermath was desirable for him. Packing up his things, Harry made his way to the defence classroom and got there just as the 5th years were piling out. Ginny came out last and Harry gave her a bright smile, he could see Tom in the room behind and he knew the man saw him when his scar flared.

"Hey Gin, how was class?" He asked pushing back the pain for now, he knew it was only going to get worse.

"It was fine," She waved it off, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry took a 'nervous' deep breath and shuffled his feet.

"Well, its Hogsmead tomorrow and Halloween and," He took a another deep breath but this one was to push back the pain which was leaking out of his shields, "I wanted to-to know if youwanttogotohogsmeadwithme." He rushed the ending and Ginny blinked a few times confused.

"Say that again." She asked and Harry shot her a sheepish smiled.

"Sorry," He apologised, "Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Ginny gasped, Harry on the other hand was experiencing pain worse than the Cruciatus and only due to the fact he had his shields up was he still standing and ignoring it.

"As in a date?" She questioned slowly and Harry looked down as if embarrassed,

"Um yes, if you want." He mumbled and she beamed,

"Oh Harry, I would love too." She threw her arms around him in a hug and Harry bit back his grimace, the pain was becoming unbearable and over her shoulder he caught sight of Tom and nearly winced. The man wasn't angry or even pissed; he was livid and Harry didn't help by smirking. The mans eyes were a flat black and Harry knew it was only years of control was stopping him from acting, he was actually surmised the glamour was still holding. Harry had to leave right now before he collapsed, he extracted Ginny from his arms and forces a smile,

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded happily,

"See you tomorrow, Harry," She kissed his cheek and left, when she was out of range Harry was hit with so much pain it ripped through his shields and he collapsed against the wall with a gasp of pain. His hands went to his head and he felt blood running down his face, he cursed when he felt Tom's magic snapping around him and bolted down to his rooms all but falling in when he got there. Luna jumped up when he fell to his knees and gasped when she spotted the blood,

"What in Merlin's name?"

"I severely underestimated how angry Tom would be." Harry got out, he pulled himself up and leant against his kitchen counter.

"The news got back to him fast, I expect the whole school knows." Luna said shocked and Harry winced slightly at that, he was thickening his shields as much as he could so he could function.

"Ah, I may have changed the plan slightly." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I might have asked her out in front of his classroom." Harry answered slowly and Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't, not with him in there?"

"As well as a hug and a kiss on the cheek." Harry said and Luna paled,

"You're insane,"

"I know and its not safe for you to be here tonight, stay with Badger and explain what happened, I have to speak with Paws and Swift anyway." Harry told her and thankfully she didn't argue, both of them went in to the bedroom and backed all the stuff they would need for an overnight stay away and left the room. Harry grabbed his eyes and ears and kissed on the cheek before sprinting away, he didn't stop running until he was on the 7th floor and he paced three times in front of the blank wall thinking carefully. He wanted a room where he couldn't be found until he wanted to be found, as soon as the door was there he ripped it open and slammed it shut, he happily fell on to a chair with a sigh. Harry's head was pounding and it wasn't letting up, he doubted it would until he saw Tom again alone.

_WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO?_  Paws yelled in his head and Harry cringed, he really didn't need the extra pain at the current moment.

_Please don't yell; it hurts._  Harry asked in a near beg,

_Snake, what have you done? He's not pissed he's murderous._  Swift stated and Harry couldn't help but smirk at that, he had no doubt that his plan was going to work now.

_My plan is working then_. Harry said pleased and he felt a ton of incredulity hit him through their links.

_This is your plan?_  Paws said in disbelief,

_Yes,_

_And what exactly is getting him so angry he's stiffer and a board going to do?_  Swift asked slowly,

_The final parts of the plan should be executed tomorrow,_  Harry told them and there was a frustrated silence before Paws spoke again,

_Ok, so we'll find out tomorrow. But what did you do to get him this angry, this is beyond anything I've ever seen?_

_I may have asked out Ginny in front of his classroom_ , Harry answered and there was an almost deafening silence in his head until,

_YOU DID WHAT?_ They both screamed and Harry winced again,

_Stop with the loud sounds!_  Harry exclaimed,

_Snake, are you out of your mind?_  Paws demanded,

_No, not with this anyway_ , Harry assured her,

_What possessed you to do such a stupid thing?_  Swift questioned slowly and Harry grinned,

_Tomorrow,_

_Good luck on surviving until tomorrow, Snake,_

_Oh I'm hiding currently, I'm not stupid,_  Harry said and he heard them both scoff in his mind, it was odd.

_That is highly debateable at the current time._  Paws stated and Harry laughed,

_Just trust me in this, ok?_  Harry asked of them,

_We do,_  they said together,

_Good, now please stay out his way, I think he's a little unstable at the current time._

_You don't say,_  Swift said in sarcasm.

_Luna's informing Badger, but can one of you warn Bleach and Moony?_

_I got that, I can write it off for something potions related_ , Paws said,

_Thanks,_

_And I'll do Moony,_

_Great,_

_Have fun surviving,_ Swift said brightly and Harry closed the connection. He called for Winky and asked for some food and a headache potion, once he had ate he downed the potion and welcomed the small relief. It stopped his head aching enough to push most of the pain back behind his shields, Harry thought it best he meditate so he could sort his shields out properly. He slipped in to a tance easily enough but he kept it there until he was in his mindscape; it was a mess. Harry sighed and began the slow process of clearing up and mentally told himself that he was not going to piss Tom of like that again. He noticed a change in his Mindscape, other than the mess, and went over to explore it, it was two threads that were close together and lead to the back of his mind, he frowned and pushed one of them with his magic. Harry grinned when he felt the familiar magic of Swift and he knew what they were, he left them alone and moved on to where the Horcruz was and cringed back.

Tom's magic was flaring angrily around and even at a distance it was painful, Harry conjured up magical shields to surround the soul shard and layered them up, he then added more complex ones with layers and finished off with three different parsel shields to fully contain it, he sighed in relief when he could no longer feel anything. He'd take the most of them down after tomorrow, because he had grown accustom to feeling Tom's emotions and he knew it would be weird without them. He went around and made sure everything was in order and his normal shields were layered up as much as he could before withdrawing and blinking aroud, it was now dark out and he cast a tempus finding himself shocked that he had been in his own head for over 2 hours. He grinned when he felt no pain coming from the link and relished in his triumph, he spotted a cloth and a bowl of water left for him and smiled; he really liked his elves.

Harry washed his face freeing it from blood and refreshing himself before sitting back and relaxing. He opened up the eyes and the ears and activated the seeing mode, Harry watched as a few students sat in the library or lingered in the halls, he spotted Paws talking to Draco and Swift heading up to the Gryffindor rooms; he mentally thanked Paws for connecting the rooms to his map. Luna was with Badger in Gryffindor tower and it amused him to no end that no one had noticed her at all, she really could blend in to her surroundings. Finally, his eyes drifted to the defence corridor and he didn't know whether to wince or smirk, Tom's classroom was in ruins and it wasn't getting better and the man continued to destroy it with his wand. He was thanking his stars that he had as many shields up as he did because he had a feeling that Tom was only getting angrier, Harry also noticed that his own rooms were looking a bit worse for wear and then he did wince, he was glad he made Luna leave. He was tempted to send a note to Tom, but that would have been incredibly stupid thing to do so he refrained from doing so.

He did, however, continue to watch Tom break things and hoped that the pain he was going to be in was worth it, he winced at a particularly violent blasting hex was sent at the window from Tom and closed the map. Harry decided it had been way to long since he had duelled to his level and thought it best for him to practice, he asked the room for a platform and some dummies and grinned when it gave him a variety of levels to work on. He started by duelling one of the dummies on hard, but that didn't offer even a semblance of a challenge so he added more until he felt that he was actually stretching his core. It always gave him a thrill when he duelled, the twists and turns, the dodges and jumps and the flow of his magic surrounding him; it was exhilarating. Harry then moved on to duelling with only light magic, it was much harder and took a lot more effort, but he managed it for 30 minutes before stopping to catch his breath. He then did the opposite and duelled solely with dark magic which was substantially easier that its counterpart and he could keep that up for much longer, he finished with a flourish decapitating the final dummy and fell on to the chair panting. He called for Winky for some food and a drink before he would go again, he had a funny feeling he would need the practice very soon.

* * *

To say Tom Riddle was angry would be a severe and gross understatement, to say he was pissed would also be a horrible understatement; he was furious. Livid and murderous came to mind for his current mood and the anger was only growing. And it was all down to one person; Harry Potter. The things that teen did to him was unbelievable and the damned brat knew it. He hated the fact that Harry had to act like a love sick teenager around the blood traitor when Harry was  _his_. It was odd, because he usually would have moved on partners by now, but there was something about the teen that made him want more. He was a possessive man, it was a trait that he never grew out of and it only got worse, if he deemed something as his then  _no one_  was allowed to touch it and that was exactly what that bint was doing.

It didn't help that his behaviour around Harry was completely off kilter, things that he would never allow to happen he didn't think twice when Harry did them. And Tom didn't know why he let Harry get away with anything, he had always put it down to it being Harry so it didn't matter; but it should. He also had this bizarre urge to show Harry off, to show the world that Harry was his and he had no idea why, he supposed it was the same reason he had kept Harry as his current sleeping partner; whatever reason that was. He wasn't sure why he still had Harry around, but Harry was different to other people and there was just something about him that kept Tom interested. He didn't really care why, but Harry was his and that was what mattered; and that was why he was angrier than he could remember.

Watching Harry all over the Weasley blood traitor set him on edge as it was, and then to hear him ask her on a date in front of him was too much for him and a burning rage consumed him, it was like acid coursing through his veins. It took all of his self control not to kill her right then and when she kissed him he had to lock himself in to place or he would have forgone magic and physically dragged her off and away from what was clearly his. He didn't forget the smirk Harry had sent him either, the brat knew exactly what he what he was doing, but Tom didn't know why he was doing it. If it had been anyone else, Tom would have cursed them in to oblivion. As soon as the girl was gone Tom's magic was flaring out angrily and it didn't improve when Harry chose to run instead of allowing Tom to show him exactly who he belonged to. The teen wasn't at dinner and his rooms were completely empty much to Tom's ire, his magic lashed out in fury and no matter how much he tried he could not get his anger under control. He wanted Harry with him now, but the teen was clearly hiding and all of his friends were doing the same, Tom snarled and slashed his wand through the air causing more damage to his already destroyed classroom. He knew one thing for certain, the Weasley bitch had to go and in the most painful way possible, Tom smirked at the thought. He waved his wand in a sweeping motion to clean the room and left to his own rooms, he removed his glamour and placed on his 'Dark Lord' robes on as Harry had labelled them and apperated from the room; he had plans to change.

* * *

Harry paced the entrance hall in wait, he had already ate an early breakfast and he was waiting for Ginny to come down from the tower. He had dressed in jeans and a shirt, he was completely depressed that he couldn't properly dress up, but he knew that his nice clothes would look wrong on his with the damn glamour he had to wear. Harry understand where Ron and Hermione meant about Tom, he knew the man was pissed, he had seen him lose his temper, but it seemed he went beyond that because the man's hands were actually shaking in rage at the head table. Harry felt the many shields he had put up to keep him from headache slowly cracking and had decided that it was time for his to leave the great hall before he passed out from the pain that would come through, he didn't think he would be able to handle it at such close vicinity. He had seen Swift, Paws, Badger, Raven and Bleach shooting him looks and he tried to convey that he knew what he was doing without words, Luna had nodded with an amused smile and Bleach gave him a look that clearly said the blond was worried for Harry's mental capacity much to the teen's amusement.

_Be on your guard today,_  He warned Swift and Paws through their link,

_We will be,_  Paws answered,  _But will you tell us what's going on_

_I don't know for definite, but I have one of my feelings,_  Harry replied and he almost heard her sigh.

_We'll be on our top forms then_ , Swift deadpanned and Harry had to cover his laughter,

_Pretty much yeah_ ,

_Don't get yourself killed, Snake_ , Paws told him and Harry grinned,

_I won't,_  he cut the connection when he spotted Ginny walking down the stairs, he bit back a grimace at her clothing choice. She was dressed in a skirt which was too short to be classy and a tight top which was very low cut, she had paired it with a pair of ballet flats and a small purse, he wanted to sigh, but instead he hitched on a smile.

"You look great," He complimented and she beamed.

"Thanks, you look good too." She returned and Harry wanted to scoff, he knew he didn't look good and if it wasn't for his masks he wouldn't be caught dead in his current look.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked holding out his arm.

"Yes, lets,"

Harry led her out and they took a pleasant stroll to the village, many of the students were already at the all-wizarding village and it was quickly filling up.

"So, where are we going today, Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"I hope you don't mind," Harry began nervously, "But, I got us a table at Café Magick because I couldn't stand going to Madam Puddifoots."

"Oh that's fine." She said and then frowned, "But, how did you get a table at that place? They're usually books a month in advanced."

Harry gave her a very sheepish smile,

"I may have uh slipped my name in somewhere, turns out that being me has its perks." He shrugged and Ginny burst in to giggles, Harry stopped himself cringing at the sound.

"That's brilliant,"

"It worked, we have a booth."

"What time have we got to get there?" She asked,

"Doesn't matter, they're keeping it open for me all day." Harry told her and sometimes being him really did have its perks, if it didn't then he would be stuck at that Merlin awful 'romance café'.

"Oh, well can we go to a few shops first?"

"Yeah that's fine, and then we can eat and then I'll take you to Honeydukes." Harry said and she smiled brightly. Harry was first led to Zonkos where Ginny bought a few things and Harry didn't as he had a strict loyalty to the twins and Zonko products just didn't compare to the twins genius in the slightest. Then they went to the stationary shop next and Harry had to stock up on parchment and quills, but he also purchased two bound parchment books and a pack of sketching charcoals which he sent back with Winky to his rooms for Luna when she got there without Ginny noticing. He also stopped in the book shop to pick up a pre-release copy of an Arithmancy book he knew Paws followed religiously, he was going to offer it as a peace offering for what he had done; he already had Bleach, Badger and Swift's in motion as well as Paws' second.

"You ready for lunch, Gin?" Harry asked when they had finished in the book store.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Harry took her down a side alley and up to the well presented Café Magick. There was a pretty witch on a podium as they entered and she shot them a bright smile,

"Good afternoon and welcome to Café Magick," She greeted them brightly,

"Hello," Harry said warmly, "We have a reservation under Potter," Harry wasn't surprised when her eyes darted up to the scar on his forehead and she was even more eager than before.

"Of course Mr Potter, right this way."

They were led in to the café and Harry admired the décor, it was done out in coffees and creams with comfy looking seats surrounding the round tables.

"Oo, this is nice." Ginny exclaimed and Harry made a sound of agreement.

"Here we are," They had been taken to a secluded booth and Harry gave her a galleon tip, she beamed and left them. Harry sat opposite Ginny and picked up the menu, he was surprised at how dignified it was.

"Hello, my name is Karley and I will be your waitress for this afternoon." Another witch had arrived and she was dressed in a neat uniform smiling at them, "Can I get you some drinks?"

"Gin?"

"Um, can I have a glass sparkling red berry."

"And I'll have a non dairy mango and pineapple smoothie."

"Anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now." Harry said. She nodded and tapped the table making their drinks appear,

"Just touch your number to make your order." Karley told them and left. They sat in silence drinking for a few moments before Ginny started a conversation, they spoke about Quidditch, school, his training and the upcoming Yule.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Harry asked already having decided what he wanted.

"I think I will have the BLT baguette with a side salad." Ginny decided after a minute of looking at the menu. Harry nodded and tapped the number on the side of the table with his wand, Karley appeared after a couple of seconds.

"Can we have a BLT baguette with a side salad, the chicken marinade rice and peas and a separate side of lightly salted fries."

"Ok, would you like another drink sir?"

"The same again,"

"Your meal will be along shortly." She told them,

"So how is the team coming along this year?" Harry asked her. He hadn't been paying any attention to the house teams this year, he had had much more important things on his mind.

"Its ok I guess, I mean its hard now without you or Ron on the team."

"You got the captain spot didn't you?"

"Yeah, me and Sloper, McGonagall didn't want me doing alone in OWL year because of Wood." Ginny explained and Harry shuddered. Oliver Wood was one of the biggest Quidditch fanatics in existence, Harry didn't miss the before dawn practices he had been put through.

"That is understandable, Wood was a little crazy."

"From what I've been told, Wood was more than crazy." Harry laughed a bit at that,

"Ok, Wood was unhealthily obsessed." Harry agreed,

"I don't know how he did it, with OWL's too."

"Yeah well, Wood was part creature or something because he did it during his NEWT's as well." Harry pointed out.

"I think he was taking too many potions." Ginny said.

Just then their food arrived and Harry was relieved, he had a reason to be silent now as they ate. There was a bit of small talk over the meal, but otherwise it was thankfully silent and Harry took the time to analyse his shields. He could feel the pressure building and that could only mean one thing, luckily he had been prepared, but he would have to veto desert. He finished first and sat quietly while Ginny ate her fill, and when the cutlery was placed down the plates disappeared when Harry tapped the table.

"I was thinking we could head out to Honeydukes," Harry suggested, "My treat,"

"That sounds wonderful, Harry." Ginny agreed with a smile. Harry summoned the waitress and asked for the bill, he left an extensive tip and led Ginny out. They went back to the main part of the village and the pressure in his head reached his peak, Harry visibly cringed.

"Harry, what is it?"

"I think we have a problem," He gritted out as his head exploded in pain.

_Guys, I apologise in advance,_  He said to Swift and Paws,

_What are you talking about Harry?_  Paws asked just as 20 death eaters apperated in and Harry felt the anti apperation and anti portkey wards go up.

"Shit," behind the death eaters Harry could see one, shrouded in a black cloak and darkness oozing from every pore; the Dark Lord Voldemort was here.

"Is that…"

"Yeah," Harry hissed, "I need to get you out of here." They began running through the alley and Harry discretely headed in to the death eaters so they got split up.

"Ginny!" He yelled in a 'panic', he spotted her briefly before the death eaters came closer.

"Harry!" She was trying to get to her when the DE's struck and Harry was forced to duel; it was manic. The village was panicking as the death eaters ripped through it and people were running everywhere, the Dark Lord was casually flicking his wand and destroying building and people alike. Harry made sure he stuck to only light magic as he fought the DE's and he could see Ron and Hermione fighting in the same predicament as him, he looked around and saw Ginny was also fighting but she didn't see the Cruciatus Curse sent at her from the Dark Lord and she went down with a scream much to Harry's enjoyment. He tried to fight his way through when the teachers and aurors arrived, he didn't see what curses Voldemort was using but there was a lot of screaming.

"A warning to you Harry Potter," He hissed when Harry stumbled through. He was hit with a Crucio from Bellatrix. who was the most obvious person by the cackling and Harry went to his knees, but he didn't scream. It was cut short, thankfully, and he chanced a glance at Ginny; she looked a mess and he couldn't actually see her breathing. Dumbledore arrived to them just as the Dark Lord motioned for his followers to leave,

"Remember, no one is safe." And then he was gone before Dumbledore could act.

"Ginny, Ginny," Harry called frantically, "Ginny, wake up!"

"She has to be taken to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said,

"Ok, right." Harry nodded and didn't look away from her. He didn't know if she was alive, but he was hoping the answer was negative.

"Take this portkey, it will go directly to Poppy." Harry took the piece of string and felt the familiar hooking before he vanished in a swirl of colour. He landed hard in the wing and levitated Ginny on to the bed just as Madam Pomphrey rushed over from her other patients, the wing was already bustling with injuries from the attack, but Ginny was the worst. Pomphrey immediately went to the work, Harry was pushed back and he knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he was told to. The doors burst open and Molly rushed in followed by Arthur, the twins and finally Ron and Hermione.

"Oh my baby girl!" Molly screeched and rushed over. Harry took a step back so he didn't have to touch the woman as she came,

_Is she dead?_  Swift asked hopefully.

_Don't know, she wasn't breathing when we got here,_  Harry told him,

_YES!_

"Is she going to be ok?" Molly demanded,

"If you let me get on with my work I will tell you." Poppy snapped pouring potion after potion down Ginny's throat, she was waving her wand at a frantic pace and then Ginny gave a great, shuddering breath.

_Dammit_ , Harry and Ron groaned at the same time,

_Keep it together,_  Paws warned and Harry's eyes twitched, the girl must have super luck or something because any other person would have died. Dumbledore swept in at that point and Harry bowed his head, he wanted out of the wing at that point, he would have to think of another way to kill her if she got through tonight.

_I need to leave_ , Harry stated,

_Ok, I got this,_  Swift said and Harry caught the brief smirk,  _Just go with it like the golden boy,_

_Ok_

"How is she doing, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked gravely,

"She's alive, for now." Poppy sighed,

"Yeah no thanks to you, Potter," Ron snarled suddenly. He was directing a righteous glare at Harry who caught on immediately and flinched back,

"Ron I-,"

"I don't want to hear it. You almost got my sister killed, my baby sister, because that monster is after you. Why did you have to go and get her involved in all of this."

"I didn't mean to, I tried to keep her safe."

"Not hard enough because you're fine and she's in a hospital bed." Ron snapped furiously, "You let her get attacked instead of you!"

"No-no, I didn't I-,"

"Can't you see its not safe for anyone to be around you?" He hissed and Harry looked down as if defeated,

"You're right, but I did try, really I did." He looked up imploringly and was met with a glare.

"Clearly not enough." Ron growled, "Stay away from my sister, Potter, before you get her killed." Harry's eyes widened and he fled from the wing. As soon as he was clear he leant against the wall and tried to muffle the laughter that wanted to bubble up,

_That was art,_  Paws said amused and Harry snickered,

_Nice going Swift, that was quick thinking!_  Harry said,

_First thing that came to mind, and they all ate it up_. Swift gave a mental shrug,

_Yes, even Dumbledore seems to be considering something,_ Paws said,

_I'll be on my guard for anything he throws my way then_  Harry decided,

_Yes, it is to be advised,_  Paws agreed,  _And I take it this was your plan_

_Yes, what do you think?_

_It was a brilliant one, do not get me wrong, but I am worried about you._ Paws said and Harry couldn't help but agree,

_I know, but I knew he had plans to attack Diagon and he wouldn't have changed it so this was the only thing I could think of. It wasn't the original, but I wanted to make sure he was pissed enough to change the plan to something that would have suited me._  Harry explained to them,

_Well, we'll speak more at a different time, we're supposed to be praying for her survival currently_ , Swift stated,  _Just be careful Snake,_

_Got it,_  the connection closed and Harry took a deep breath to centre himself. He looked down and flicked his wand, he was covered in blood and dirt so he changed his clothes to something he actually liked and removed the filth, he removed his glamour and cast a quick disillusion. Call him a coward, but he wasn't going to face Tom yet, the man was still in rage mode. Unfortunately for Harry, his plan of avoidance did not pan out how he wished and as soon as he stepped on to the defence corridor it became apparent that he would be facing an extremely pissed off Dark Lord. His magic was extremely thick and it was crackling in some parts, Harry spotted that Tom's office door was open and he was seriously contemplating if it would be worth running, but that thought was squashed when said man leant in the door way and glared directly at him.

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath. Tom left the door way and Harry sighed; he was so screwed. He cautiously made his way in to the office and flinched when the door slammed shut and the wards flared up so tight that they were visible for a second, Harry's disillusion was dropped and a wave of white hot pain washed over him forcing him to his knees with a gasp. He felt the blood run down his face and bit his tongue to stop himself making a sound, he knew he had pushed a bit to far, but he believed that Tom wouldn't harm him beyond the pain in his scar; he hoped.

_**What possessed you to do something like thisss**_ , Harry nearly winced at the sound of parsel, it showed that Tom's anger was beyond English, but he wasn't going to be pushed in to submission. He looked up in to the furious red eyes and wasn't surprised when he met anger, but it was warring with possessiveness which is exactly what Harry knew would be there which is what he had played on.

_**Did it get to you, Tom, watching me all over her?**_  Harry questioned with a smirk and hissed when the pain flared again, Tom wordlessly snarled at him and his wand dropped in to his hand.

_**You are pushing my limits, Snake**_  He warned and his voice had turned deadly,

_**What are you going to do, curse me? Go on, do it, throw a Crucio at me like you want to, see where it gets you.**_  Harry knew that he really shouldn't be baiting him, but he wanted to see just how much leeway he could have. Tom's wand tip started to glow the familiar red and Harry braced himself, he could feel the magic reaching its breaking point and then suddenly Tom lashed out; only nothing hit him. The glass exploded around him and Harry looked around to see Tom with his back to him and his wand on the floor, he could see the man had his fists tightly clenched at his sides and he was so still that Harry wasn't sure if he was breathing. Harry pulled himself up as his scar dulled to a throbbing pain and silently approached,

_**I should curse you**_ Tom stated,

_**Probably**_ , Harry agreed,

_**You are infuriating**_ ,

_**I am** _

_**No one who has caused me so much anger lives for long** _

_**I am not just anyone**_  Harry pointed out and by now he was stood in line with Tom, Tom looked at him and Harry felt it, the overwhelming possessiveness that was flowing through the man before Tom crashed their lips together. Harry felt hands grip his hips tightly and he knew it would bruise, he was pushed back against the desk and was easily lifted so he could sit and wrap his legs around Tom. Tom broke the kiss and immediately attacked Harry's neck,

_**Do not do anything like that again**_  Tom warned him, his voice husky as he lightly bit the shell of Harry's ear.

_**Why?**_  Harry challenged. He gasped and head dropped back when Tom bit down on a sensitive park of his neck,

_**You are mine** _

_**I am not an object, I do not belong to anyone**_ ,

_**You are mine, whether you believe it yet or not.**_  Tom didn't let him argue back because he kissed him again and Harry's mind was swept away. He felt his clothes be vanished and he released a soft moan when Tom started to kiss all down his chest and lightly bit his nipple. He sucked on Tom's fingers when they were pressed to his lips, and groaned when it became apparent that Tom was going to slowly torture him by exploring his body. He moaned again when Tom licked his tattoo and followed the tail to dip his tongue in his navel, he cried out when licked his straining member before coming back up to his neck. Tom removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips, he teased Harry for a few seconds before pushing in the first finger and waiting for the teen to relax. He continued to tease him and lightly brushed over the spot that had Harry writhing beneath him, he added the second finger and continued all the while kissing the teen and biting his neck. He added one more finger stretching the muscle before removing them making Harry whimper, he was practically burning with need and made a note to tell Tom he had to use magic next time like he usually did. His body arched up when Tom slid in with one swift motion and his nails drew blood from Tom making the man hiss. Harry rolled his hips urging Tom to move which he did gladly, and he was still torturing Harry by moving slowly and Harry groaned.

_**Fuck me, now**_  He ordered with a clear edge in his tone. Tom pulled out and then slammed in to him hitting his prostate; Harry screamed. Tom picked up the pace and moaned when Harry's dragged his nails down his back, he changed angle so he hit Harry's spot head on repeatedly and cries grew louder and needier making Tom go mad.

_**Yes, harder,**_  Harry cried,  _ **Yes,**_

_**So tight**_ , Tom hissed,  _ **Scream for me**_  and groaned when Harry did just that. He switched angles again to go deeper in to his willing lover and Harry made a keening sound,

_**Shit Tom, yes**_  He yelled,  _ **I'm so close,**_  hearing that, Tom picked up speed and with a few more sharp thrusts Harry's muscles clamped down and he came screaming Tom's name, the tight heat and hearing his name was enough for Tom to follow Harry and he collapsed forward on Harry catching his breath. When they had both calmed, Harry muttered a cleaning spell and Tom pushed himself up, Harry flicked his wand so he was covered by a pair of black skinny jeans.

"We have plans," He reminded the Dark Lord who looked as if he was about to remove said jeans. Tom sighed and flicked his own wand to clothe himself, it didn't stop him kissing the teen or running his hands all over his body.

"Tooom," Harry groaned, "You can continue this after I've killed my amphibian."

"You are here tonight, don't bother to argue."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said with a smirk. He summoned up a black t shirt and called for Winky,

"What cans Winky bes doing for Master Harry?"

"I need you to collect the black velvet case placed in my bedside cabinet, right side, and tell Luna that I'll see her tomorrow."

"Yes Master Harry," She popped away and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I've been planning Umbridge's demise for a while and I edited this especially for her."

"I have the feeling I am going to enjoy this,"

"Oh you are, and you can even have a few curses before its my turn." Harry told him and Tom's expression went blood thirsty.

"Good,"

Winky popped back in with the velvet case he asked for and Harry smirked, Tom looked interested,

"You will have to wait," Harry said and Tom rolled his eyes,

"Fine,"

Tom changed in to his Lord Voldemort robes and Harry called forth the shadows to drape over him,

"I know where she lives and I know the wards that surround her house, we won't be getting in without the ministry knowing and that is something we cannot afford."

"You already have a solution, so lets go." Tom drawled with a touch of impatience,

"On you head be it," He grabbed his arm and shadowed them the address that Swift had gotten for him. Harry took a sick amount of pleasure when Tom retched at the feeling and offered a sweet smile in return to the death glare he got.

"Pay back for the apperating stunt you pulled and don't think I won't be returning the torture you gave me earlier." Harry stated and walked off. It was dark, but he could see a fire in a room up head and it lit up the surroundings enough for him to see the sickening décor.

"I really do hate this woman." Harry muttered. He chanced a look at Tom and snickered at the look of utter disgust on the man's handsome features,

"This is truly horrific, it should be made illegal instead of the unforgivables." He said seriously. Harry bit his tongue in an effort not to laugh. They stepped in to the room unnoticed by Umbridge who was reading a book with a cup of tea clutched in her fat, ringed hands, she was dressed in nightwear made from pink silk which made her even more unattractive.

"Good evening Madam Umbridge." Harry murmured loud enough for her to hear as it bounced around the shadows. Umbridge jumped violently and went for her wand, but she was too slow as Tom had already summoned it to him and snapped it in half.

"Who are you?" She demanded, "How dare you come in to my home, do you know who I am?"

"We are well aware of who you are Umbridge, and I dare come in to this disgusting place you call a home to do one thing; to kill you." Harry said this as if explaining the weather and Umbridge's flabby face went blotchy.

"How dare you!"

"We have been over this." Tom drawled, "I am bored and your voice had already angered me,  _Crucio_ ," She dropped to the floor and began screaming. It seemed that she even managed to screw that up because her screams were not nice to hear, even Tom seemed to cringe away from the Merlin awful sound she was making and cut the curse when it became unbearable.

"How you managed to be such a screw up I don't know, but by Merlin your parents really fucked up." Harry stated and Tom coughed to hide his laugh.

" _Ardens Caro_ ," Tom muttered and Harry grinned showing too many teeth for it to be pleasant. Slowly Umbridge became uncomfortable with the temperature, then she grew hot and then hotter still until she began to claw at her skin to relieve the heat, she was crying and begging much to Harry's amusement.

"Don't spill too much of her blood, I have plans for it." Harry muttered and with an air of great reluctance, Tom cut the curse.

"W-why are you doing this?" She got out and Harry sneered,

"You see, I don't like your view on wolves and the new legislation you just had put through is the cause of your sudden predicament."

"The filthy half breeds deserve it." She spat,

"Ah ah, wrong answer," Tom hit her with a brief  _Crucio_.

"Its too late to change it." Umbridge gasped and Harry nodded.

"Oh I know, but you're still alive and I don't like that fact so I decided to change that fact instead." Harry drew out the velvet case and opened it, sat on the cushion was a simple black feathered quill, but to anyone who knew anything about dark artefacts would recognise it for what it was,

"A blood quill," Tom said,

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "With a few added extras,"

"Oh, and what may they be?" Tom asked in interest and Harry's expression turned nasty.

"Nothing more than she deserves." He crouched down to where Umbridge was huddled shivering on the floor and held out the box.

"Remember this Delores, you used them enough on the kids in Hogwarts." He heard Tom release a low hiss behind him and felt the man's magic crackle.

"She did what?"

"Yes, it was what made me want to kill her originally. After all, I must not tell lies." Umbridge's attention snapped to Harry and her eyes widened in recognition,

"Potter," She snarled and Harry smirked,

"The toad has a brain,"

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already have got away with this." He told her brightly, "But while we're here. Why don't you look at the quill, pick it up examine it, you are an expert on them." He didn't give her an option, he made her feel compelled to take it and as soon as it was in her hand it flashed and she began to write on the floor.

_I deserve to die_

"Now, as you can see, like a normal blood quill, it carves in to your hand and uses your blood to write; that's where the similarities end." Harry stated,

"Do go on." Tom said watching the toad, "I am interested in the deeper cutting the quill is causing."

"That is the first feature, the cuts are much deeper – almost to the bone – and then they don't heal over." Harry pointed to the freely bleeding lettering.

"A welcome feature,"

"Next, is that this quill doesn't just use the hand to take the blood, it carves in to every piece of flesh available including tongue and eyes."

"Very nice," Tom murmured with his eyes alight.

"Yes, that is nearly my favourite part." Harry agreed, "But it does get better."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see this quill is charmed so that she'll never be able to stop writing, until she dies she will always want to write and the longer she lasts the more frantic she will become to write." Tom released a low, dark chuckle,

"She'll write herself to death."

"Indeed, but she will never get used to the pain, every time she writes it with hit a different nerve which will never break. Then, once she has broken it in, the nightmares will start. With every line she writes she will begin to see her fears, she'll feel every bite, every touch, every breath and every scratch, but she will never be able to touch them or stop them and there will be no physical wounds except the quill. And finally, when she is a broken mess on the floor begging for it to end, her blood will begin to boil, it will bubble and steam making her write and write until she's dead and it'll heal her like nothing ever happened and the quill will return to its box. The only evidence will with the repeated lines on the surfaces of the house and it'll be deemed a suicide, for she could no longer take the guilt of what she has done." Harry explained this in a vicious glee. Tom looked at the teen noticing the insane glint in the AK green eyes and smirked, he was amazed at the wonderful torture that could come from a quill when one was inventive enough, and turned on by Harry himself. Umbridge had started to whimper and her eyes were darting around like she was watching something even as her hand continued to write, she released a pained yelp and jumped away from something that wasn't there. Her blood was dripping down her arm as the cuts were making their way up her blotchy flesh and both Tom and Harry watched fascinated.

"Feel free to curse her, she won't die until her bodies covered in words." Harry said and Tom smiled in a less than pleasant way. He flicked his wrist and a light blue beam shot out and hit her ankle, Harry guessed it was a bone breaker but he was wrong by the sound that it made, her bone was literally crushed and she screamed. Loud and long high pitched screams of agony and Tom repeated it to her other leg to make sure she couldn't move from her nightmares. He one by one shattered her ribs but left the ones by the lungs alone so one didn't pierce and she drown, he hit her with a concussion curse followed by a dizzying hex which were highly amusing for Harry because she threw up due to their effects; but she never stopped writing. The words had covered her entire arm and were now stretching on her back and seeping blood on to the garish nightwear, Umbridge was screaming constantly by now, she was trying to avoid things that weren't there, but she could barely move through the pain and she couldn't stop writing. Harry added his own curses and the pair took turns to throw curses and hexes that didn't spill blood watching her get more and more frantic to write, Harry didn't know whether to cringe or cheer when it carved through her eyes, but the scream she gave to that was pleasant to hear so he enjoyed it. Her blood was splashing everywhere and the faster she wrote the more of her flash she covered, she was slumped in her own vomit and urine as she wrote mumbling to someone to help her and Harry happily clapped his hands.

"Ooo she's broken, she's broken." He sang and they watched as the final bits off her flash were carved in to; and then she screamed. It was a bloodcurdling shriek for mercy as the very blood in her body boiled itself away, she gave one last choked scream until she knew no more and dropped to the floor dead. All of her previous wounds were gone and she looks as good as new except the shining words of  _I deserve to die_  marking every surface she could reach.

"I think we're done here." Harry said with a bright smile, he still had a slightly manic glint in his eyes, but it wasn't saying much seeing as Tom had the exact same one.

"After that  _perfect_  display, I believe we have other things to do." He came up behind Harry and pulled him back where it became known just what things were on his mind. Harry was only too eager to respond and he hummed when Tom nipped his neck,

"Much more interesting then watching a corpse," He pushed his ass back drawing a low moan from Tom and smirked, he turned around in his arms and pulled him in to a heated kiss. When they broke apart both sets of eyes were dark with desire and only one thing on their minds as the shadows swallowed them m


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags please.
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> Parsel is bold italics.
> 
> Oh, and there's a change of POV in this chapter.

**Chapter 17,**

Harry's prediction of seeing Luna the day after Halloween was incorrect. Tom decided that he was going to keep Harry to himself and remind the teen, multiple times, who had a claim on him; even if Harry refused to except he belonged to anyone. After finishing Umbridge, Harry had returned to the house the next day and found his broom that she never returned, that had been the only time he had been away from Tom. When Harry woke on the Sunday after Halloween he was aching slightly and he was alone, he sat up blinking slightly confused to where Tom was. He tilted his head and he was sure he could hear the sound of a paper being turned, he climbed out of bed making sleep trousers wrap around him as he trooped out of the room. Tom was stood in his kitchen nursing a cup of coffee reading the paper in only sleep trousers and Harry grinned, he strolled over and nimbly hopped up to sit on the counter.

"You're finally awake." Tom said in greeting not taking his eyes of the paper and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I would have been awake sooner, but somebody decided they were going keep me in their bedroom for an entire day." Harry pointed out and Tom smirked. His eyes trailed appreciatively over Harry's form taking in the bites and bruises littering the pale skin,

"One of my best days, I'll admit,"

"Inhuman amount of stamina," Harry muttered making Tom laugh lightly, "Tea please," a steaming cup of tea appeared on the counter next to him made just how he liked it. They stayed in the comfortable silence and Harry angled himself so he could read the paper also, Tom rolled his eyes at that but allowed him to do so which made Harry smirk. On his third cup of tea, he cast a tempus and cursed, it was his day with Luna and he was running late.

"I have to go," Harry said hopping down. Before he could step away, Tom had seized him in a kiss that made him forget his own name.

"You know, I've decided that you are not coming anywhere near me until Wednesday." Harry said when he regained his senses.

"Is that so?" Tom asked amused.

"Yes, it is and you won't convince me to stay when its my Luna day." Harry stated firmly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tom said innocently.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Harry told him, and Tom gave him a lecherous smirk.

"Your fault,"

Harry rolled his eyes and removed himself from Tom's arms, he flicked his wand to clothe himself and fixed his smaller glamours to cover all of Tom's marks.

"Am I to expect an article tomorrow?" Tom asked and Harry tilted his head.

"Unless something else comes up, but I shall let you know." Harry said after a minute. He glanced over at Tom who was leant against the counter with his arms crossed over his bare chest and swallowed, Tom caught his straying eyes and smirked which made Harry glower.

"Damn it," He grumbled and stalked away as the man chuckled. "I hate you."

"I know,"

Harry cast a quick disillusion and ran to his rooms, when he entered he saw that everything was back in order and Luna was, thankfully, still asleep. He spotted Hedwig on her perch with Mischief, the twins owl, and another one he didn't know he went over to them, they both had letters for him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Did you wait for me girl?" He asked her softly, gently stroking her feathers. She hooted in a way that said yes and motioned to the other owl with another hoot. "Any you made sure they waited too?" She bobbed her head and Harry grinned.

"You are the best owl in the world." He complimented and she seemed to puff out her chest in pleasure. Harry removed her burden first before seeing to the other two and feeding them all owl treats, the two outside owls flew off after a drink and Harry resized the box that Hedwig had brought and opened it. He sighed in relief when he saw the content, he could now stop himself being murdered by his friends. Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were going to kill him, he had shut them out completely after he had left the hospital wing and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were out for blood.

"Winky," His elf popped in bowed,

"What cans Winky bes doing for Master Harry."

"I need all of these boxed and wrapped separately as gifts, then I need you to go to Honeydukes and order their biggest chocolate box, the 50 galleon crate and have it wrapped for me too. Use the card I gave you."

"Yes Master Harry," She nodded flapping her ears, "What is Winky be doing with the gifts?"

"I'll have this one," He picked up a velvet case, "Done first and given straight back to me, and the others in my bedside cabinet."

"Yes Master Harry," and she popped away. Harry took the letter that came with his box and grinned when he saw it was from Director Ragnok,

_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

_The following items within the crate are of such the ones you requested and the necessary transfer fee has been taken from your account._

_Regarding the construction you wish to make upon Peverell Manor, I believe we have the staff available to do so. I have set an appointment for you on the 3_ _rd_ _of November at 10am to meet with the head of construction and myself to discuss your plans and the cost of work and hire._

_May your gold flow and you investments prosper,_

_Director Ragnok of Gringotts back,_

That was brilliant for Harry, he didn't care what the cost was and it wasn't like it was going to effect him, the Potter accounts would keep him living in luxury for the rest of his life without him raising a finger; money wasn't an issue. If he could get this set up in motion, then he could see Ellen and tell her the good news. The letter reminded Harry of something however,

"Coby," He called and the Peverell elf popped in.

"Master Harry called for Coby?"

"Yes, I would like an update on the tasks I've set you." Harry stated.

"Wes bes removing all the silver from the Manor and bes placing it in yous vault sir, and wes bes replacing it to. And wes gots everything on the list yous bes giving Coby sir, and its bes put in storage until Master Harry is there to tells Coby where to put it." The elf told him practically bouncing in excitement.

"Brilliant Coby, well done," Harry praised and grinned when the elf squeaked in shock, "Now, I need the Manor in spotless condition for when I come back."

"Of course Master Harry, Coby bes doing what yous is saying." He said with a bow before he popped away.

"Blippy?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Are all the outhouses ready to be lived in?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Blippy is making sure they is stocked and clean for Master Harry's people."

"Good, keep up the good work." He popped away and then Harry called for Nip.

"Yes Master Harry?"

"I am meeting with the goblins tomorrow to discuss the dates for the edits I require on the building, I need you to make sure everything is in order for their arrival and I want you to make sure that everything runs smoothly while they are at work as I cannot be there." Harry told him firmly, if it was one thing he would count on it was the loyalty of a house elf; if you didn't treat them like crap.

"Nip is making sure everything is perfect for Master Harry." The old elf said nodding his head to emphasis his point.

"Thank you," the elf left with a bow and Harry released a breath; everything was moving nicely. Winky popped in with wrapped gift and the crate of chocolate, Harry's eyes widened at the sight; the crate was the size of his arm; and that was at its shrunken state.

"That is a lot of chocolate." He muttered and Winky nodded.

"The man bes saying it should last half a year." She told him and Harry grinned.

"Perfect, thank you Winky, is everything else done?"

"Winky is just putting the gifts in Master Harry's cabinet."

"Good, put the chocolate there too thanks," She popped away. Harry picked up the letter from the twins next and couldn't help but smirk,

_Snake,_

_The toad has been found, reporting tomorrow. Self done is the belief. Bowler is in a fit, trying to pin of star gazers but unsure. Images caught; beautiful. Delay the bug on lemons,_

_M &P_

Harry's eye twitched at the mention of Fudge, if that fool tried anything against the centaurs then he was a bigger idiot that Harry ever believed. He hoped that nothing stuck, but he would send a warning to the centaurs just in case because they didn't deserve the attack. If they kept up the belief it was suicide then there would be no problem, but the ministry wasn't know for holding the smartest people in the world. Harry sighed and turned to the final letter; he knew what it was and scanned it. His eyebrows rose when he saw that she had done the article on Umbridge and had told him about it, it seems she was becoming loyal. He summoned some parchment and jotted a short reply telling her to leave his article until Wednesday so people settled down from the toad.

"I need you to take this for me, but can you wait until later so I can add another letter?" He asked her and she bobbed her head looking pleased with the extra work, Harry smiled and stroked her feathers. "Thanks girl," Harry felt a shift in magic coming from the bedroom and winced, Luna was awake and, even though she had helped him plan, she was going to be slightly ticked off. Harry grabbed the wrapped box, called Winky for Luna's favourite breakfast and stood behind the table so she could see the food as a first sign of peace. He remembered the sketch pads and charcoal and asked Winky to grab it as Luna showered and he put that and the box behind his back as he head the door open. Luna stepped out and her eyes immediately found Harry's and he offered her a sheepish smile to which she raised an eyebrow and Harry bit back a wince.

"I have breakfast," He offered and she studied him for a few moments before walking over and sitting down.

"And?" She asked lightly and Harry grinned,

"I brought gifts too." He said and handed them over. Luna released a small cheer at the sight of the sketch books and Harry took it as a good sign for his unsure future, she then carefully unwrapped the box and, with a gentleness only she possessed, opened it to reveal two stunning hair slides. They were silver twists with sapphire and diamonds clutched around them, they had a few stones straying away from the main frame giving them a stylish finish.

"Harry, they're beautiful," She gasped,

"I'm sorry," Harry said and she smiled at him.

"I suppose you are forgiven," Luna said in a put upon manner and Harry grinned.

"Thanks, it worked out in the end."

"Sort of, she is still alive." Luna pointed out,

"Yes, and don't ask me how. She should have died, the only person I know who has had a luckier break than her right them was me back in second year." Harry shook his head, "Lady luck was shining on her that day."

"Hopefully lady luck will stop soon, we have things to do." Luna sighed,

"Ah, that reminds me." Harry said, "I need you to go and speak with the centaurs, there is a chance the ministry is going to try and pin the death of Umbridge on the trauma she suffered by their hands and I want them to be prepared."

"Of course they would blame someone else, the pathetic fools." She hissed, "I'll go tomorrow, I like watching the foals."

"Thanks, now eat your breakfast and I'll carry on speaking." Harry told her changing his jeans in to joggers with a snap of his fingers.

"Got it,"

"Ok, so Umbridge is dead and let me tell you it was a beautiful thing to watch; I outdid myself honestly. I'm expecting Dumbledore very soon because I'm currently able to avoid Ginny at all costs, Swift and I had a little scene in the hospital and he told me to stay away from his sister so I'm good for now, but you know Lemons is going to be plotting." Harry took a breath before continuing, "Now, I'm meeting with Ragnok to start the construction with Peverell Manor so I will know when it will be finished and ready to be opened as the Werewolf Sanctuary, I'll go speak to Ellen when the date and everything is set so I can talk her in to moving and running it and so she can start stockpiling all her potions. Finally, the next article needs to be pushed back because Rita has also done an exclusive on the toads death and I want ours to be front page news and nothing else intruding so it will be released on Wednesday which means I am all yours until then."

"Staying here?"

"Yes, I told him I wasn't letting him near me until Wednesday." Harry said with a grin and Luna laughed.

"Wow. So you've got everything moving then?"

"Yes, when its complete I'll take you to the Manor; its beyond Ray. Hell, it made Tom speechless and Moony swear."

"Holy mother of Merlin,"

"Yes."

"Our day is going to be interrupted today, unfortunately." Luna said suddenly and Harry tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and it will be best if you went with the Dark Lord to the Gryffindor rooms, it will be safer." Luna told him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said slowly, "When will they be here?"

"Right about… now." The portrait swung open and in strode a very pissed of Paws followed by a warily looking Swift and a frowning Badger.

"Wait right there." Harry cut off the rant that Paws was undoubtedly about to spill and he darted off to his bedroom and grabbed all of the gifts, when he returned Bleach and the twins were present and all of them, except Luna and the twins, were giving him the  _speak now_  look.

"I'm sorry?" He offered sheepishly and the looks didn't change.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Paws stated and Harry winced at the stiff tone.

"Here, I bring gifts of apology." Harry said handing them over quickly. There were sounds of delight from them and the twins looked at him with a pout.

"Where's our gifts?"

"I don't have to apologise to you!" Harry pointed out with a smirk.

"Fair point," Fred conceded,

"Nice choices though." They looked over the gifts in appreciation and Harry grinned.

"What can I say, I know my friends." And it was the truth. He had got the book for Paws and paired it with an Arithmancy book written by Ravenclaw herself and it looked as if she was about to vanish in to the pages for an extended amount of time. Swift has received a crystal chess board with two sets of chess pieces, one white diamond and the other black diamond. Badger had an extinct cutting of a plant Harry had no idea about, he had found it in the Peverell vault under preservation and knew it was for the upcoming Herbology master. Finally, Draco had been given a potions journal written by Slytherin himself as well as stunning black dagger from the Peverell vault – something the blond seemed extremely happy about.

"Ok, you're forgiven," Paws said with a smile, "But what happened and what in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"So, as you know I've been rather flaky this week," Harry began and grinned at the scoffs, "I said in the last meeting I would be sorting the wolves and that's in progress; Peverell Manor is in the works and I have an appointment with Ragnok about some slight constructions needed."

"Is it too small?" Paws asked and Harry couldn't help the loud laugh that burst forth.

"Sorry, but small isn't the word I would use to describe the Manor. It made Tom speechless and Moony swear."

"WOW!"

"Yes. I'm having some renovations to make it more cub friendly and all the silver and other such things have been moved. Once it's finished I'll be adding the extra wards and I'll be needing some blood from all of you for your access, but I'll tell you about that point."

"You've been busy then."

"Of course, and Umbridge has finally been removed." Harry told them brightly. "It'll be announced tomorrow, guys?"

"We've been sneaking around the ministry and its in an uproar." Fred began,

"It was easy to get what was going on and the bug is in her element." George finished.

"Wonderful." Harry said pleased, "I've pushed back my article until Wednesday to give the Umbridge scandal to die down. Speaking of scandal," He turned to Draco, "Have you spoken to your father or Zabini?"

"Father is in the process of sending out the notifications, they obviously have to be formal to signify the importance."

"Of course, I shall be writing to Hadrian Greengrass myself, I've yet to reply to his letter and any later then I would be considered rude."

"As for Blaise, he is willing, but he has a few things he wants."

"I expected no less," Harry said amused, "What does Zabini want?"

"He wants to meet with you, he practically wants in and, if I'm completely open with you Snake, he would be a brilliant ally." Bleach said.

"I have never had a problem with Zabini, but at the same time I know nothing about him except the rumours of his mother and the standing of Manuel Zabini." Harry mused,

"He can be trusted, he will only aid us." Luna chimed in and Harry smirked.

"Well, there you have it. Arrange a meeting with him for this week, Tuesday, RoR for now and we'll work out the details." Harry told the blond who nodded.

"Done."

"Badger, you've been quiet?" Harry said and Neville grinned,

"I've been learning from Raven to disappear, I've been hearing some interesting conversations with people not thinking that I am much of a bother." He told Harry pleased.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is quite amusing. I've over heard a conversation between McGonagall and Hagrid about the potions master Horace Slughorn, something about Dumbledore meeting with him about something crucial."

"Did they mention anything else?"

"Only that it was Order business." Neville said and Harry stilled.

"Raven do your thing, Badger, carry on with your work."

"Will do,"

"We think we've made a breakthrough with the mail ward, its on its final tests now." The twins said and Harry nodded.

"Good, that will help. Now, I want to have the wolves securely working before our hunt, Swift?"

"I've been going over the plans and as soon as Paws has given me all the information on the Flammels then I will incorporate it in and we're good to go,"

"Ok, anything on Ginny?"

"Alive," Swift sighed in dismay and Harry cursed.

"Damn,"

"Which brings me back to; what were you thinking?" Paws asked,

"I knew that, with the new interest with Dumbledore, Ginny would be more intense and I couldn't deal with that. I also knew that Tom was planning a hit on Diagon Alley for Halloween and I knew he wouldn't change them unless pushed. So I played on his possessiveness and made sure that his only thoughts were on removing Ginny as the quickest convenience." Harry explained with a smirk.

"Well plaid." Swift said,

"I know." Harry laughed, "I just want to know how she's alive, she shouldn't be after that attack."

"I don't know either, but it bought you time away from her and you didn't die." Badger said brightly.

"I was worried he would actually kill you." Paws grumbled, "He was beyond angry."

"I was going to avoid him until he cooled off, but he was waiting and made it very apparent I was going to be with him immediately." Harry shook his head.

"Did he curse you?"

"Surprisingly no, even after I goaded him." Harry told them honestly and they looked at him as if he had just declared Dumbledore was a saint.

"You-you goaded him." Paws repeated weakly,

"Yeah, told him to throw a Crucio at me like he wanted to do." Harry shrugged.

"So you knew he was pissed beyond measure and then you told him to curse you." Swift summed up.

"Yep,"

"You've actually lost your mind." Luna stated,

"I don't think I've ever had it to be honest." Harry laughed.

"Moving on from Snake's insanity," Badger said with a grin, "What's on the agenda?"

"Raven is going to the centaurs, and then she is with you, Badger see what else you hear. Twins are on the mail ward and infiltration which they seem to be really good at. Paws carry on with your research and looking in to Flammel, Bleach talk to Zabini, I'm working on the wolves and Swift, I need you to work with the twins and find these people –," He handed over the list that Lucius had given him last week, "– I want everything on them. I want everything down to the time they eat their lunch and go to the damn toilet and I need it as soon as possible without detection."

"I'm guessing you want the wards and how to get to them as you are asking me." Swift said looking it over, "Who are they?"

"Yes, everything," Harry agreed, "And those people are the filth that have been attacking the wolves." Swift glared at the names and nodded.

"Its done," He and the twins stated.

"Anything else?" Harry asked,

"Yes," Paws shifted and grinned at him; Harry was not reassured by the grin at all, "You may want to go and speak to Moony, he kind of knows what you did." Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Luna who nodded.

"Ah fuck,"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Swift snickered and Harry glowered,

"I hate you."

"See you later Snake," they said as they got up to leave,

"Are you coming down with me or leaving?" Draco asked the twins as they left,

"We always have time for you, Draco," Harry and Luna exchanged grins.

"That took a surprisingly short amount of time." She noted,

"If the twins are anything its persistent." Harry pointed out,

"What are you two up to?" Badger asked and Harry blinked,

"You are getting really good at that." He told him and Badger smirked,

"Thank Luna," He said,

"And we are not up to anything." Luna told him and Neville raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Sure, why do I not believe that?"

"Because you're a sceptic," Harry said,

"Or you two have to be the most conniving people when together known to man."

"Ok, so you have us there." Luna conceded,

"So…"

"Well we may have a few predictions on couples that we may or may not be helping along." Harry relented,

"Bleach and the twins… Really?"

"Oh yes, they've had a thing for Bleach for a while." Luna said,

"And we're just waiting for it to fall in to place, which seems to be happening quicker than we would have thought." Harry added,

"Huh, so who else have you got on the cards?" Neville questioned,

"Who do you think?"

"Well, I'm taking a guess here, but Swift and Zabini…" He said slowly and Harry and Luna grinned,

"You saw it too?"

"Whenever he is mentioned Swift seems to pay extra attention," Badger noted,

"And Zabini has had eyes on Swift since he started Quidditch last year." Harry told him and Badger nodded.

"How long do you think?"

"Well, if Zabini joins us then not very long at all, and no doubt, at the Dark Yule balls then he will be all over him." Harry said with a smirk and Luna tilted her head with her eyes misting over slightly.

"December will be the first kiss." Luna stated and Harry smirked.

"That's cheating," Harry said and Luna stuck her tongue out.

"I'll see you guys later," Neville said standing up, "I have my new plant to plot."

"See you Nev,"

"I demand your time." Luna said to him suddenly,

"Oh and what can I do for my sister?"

"I have been designing some shoes, and you are going to make some with me." She told him getting up and pulling him with her. "Come on," Harry didn't bother to argue, he followed her up to their room and sat on the bed. "Now, I've got the base structures, I just need you to work your material magic and do all the tiny details." Harry was handed the shoe base and the sketch pad, it was a set of silver satin heels with a rose-like riffle on the toe and they were around 4 inches high, or they would be when Harry finished with them.

"Ok Ray, let me get to work, and I'll finish the dress I was making for you." Harry said flicking his wand and bringing out the manikin that had her dress on it, he had made it himself, but they had run out of time to finish the detailing because they had started later than expected.

"Perfect," Luna clapped happily, "I've been working on a design for Badger so we can add him to your communication, and I think I've finally decided on my own too."

"Have you spoken to Bleach about having one?"

"No, but I was going to design one anyway, a small one so not to blemish his skin and I'll start on Venom's too."

"Venom?" Harry asked and Luna nodded,

"Well, his animagus is a rattlesnake and as your Snake, he's Venom." She explained,

"I see," Harry nodded, "And why am I not surprised that he is a poisonous snake."

"His mother is the Black Widow."

"True, it is a shame that I have never met her. I have only met Manuel Zabini, his father, and I am sure his mother is twice as interesting."

"Oh no doubt, but she is Italian, so she spends most of her time there." Luna pointed out.

"Our paths might cross in the future."

"You should send your letter, he is having drinks with some this evening."

"Let me finish this pair and then I'll do just that." They fell in to silence and they were each working meticulously, Harry added the final stitches to the shoes to finish of the rose ruffle before conjuring a shoe box and carefully placing them within it making sure to wrap them correctly. Luna absently handed him a sheet of parchment and a quill and he drafted a letter to the Greengrass Lord, he went over it a second time to make sure he had all the correct language and just enough hints for him to understand but not enough for there to be a direct link.

"Done, I'll be right back." Harry darted out of the room with his letter and gave it to Hedwig who took off instantly. He turned and went back to their room calling for Winky to get them some snacks, it seemed they were going to be there a while.

* * *

Hadrian Greengrass was a very formidable man. He had taken over the Greengrass Lordship when he was but fifteen when his father died suddenly and he had made their name strive to be great. He had always stuck to the Greengrass ways, he had never stuck his house on a direct side keeping them neutral and he always, no matter what, stuck to his honest beliefs. For that, he was not a man who could be influenced, he was not a man who could be bought and he was not a man who was corrupt. He never became a Death Eater in the first war despite believing in many of their goals, but he was formidable with a wand and there were many that would chose to hand themselves over to the aurors before facing him with a wand. Hadrian knew how to protect his family and that is why they had been left alone, he loved his beautiful wife Naomi and his daughters Daphne and Astoria and he did everything he could to make sure they were safe.

The Dark Lord and Dumbledore had both approached him and while the Dark Lord respected his decision, Dumbledore had tried to push and it had not ended well. But that was the past. Hadrian was surprised to see the changes when the second war started again. He never, not even for a second, doubted the Dark Lord's return when Harry Potter first claimed and when it kicked of he expected it to start where it left off; but he couldn't have been more wrong. The first year had been quiet, the Dark Lord seemed to be laying low for whatever reason until the exposé at the ministry of magic, most thought it would be the time for the Death Eaters to come out; but it never happened.

Sure there were a few small raids, but it was mainly working on infiltration and collecting information which seemed to be working, and then the complete unexpected happened. Harry Potter, or Harry Potter-Black as his correct name was, attended the Malfoy summer ball and he was at complete ease with the Malfoys and the Dark Lord. He had managed to speak with Potter-Black and had been astounded at the young man's perceptive of the ministry and the wizarding world as a whole, Hadrian didn't know where he managed to get his information, but it brought a new insight to a lot of things. He had been shocked, because of this, when he did not see Harry in the Wizengamot meeting and Dumbledore in the Potter seat, Harry had made it abundantly clear his feelings on the old man and it made no sense, especially as Narcissa was sat in the Black seats. Hadrian couldn't believe his ears when the Potter seats voted for the new werewolf legislation and it prompted him to fulfil his idea of correspondence with the Potter-Black Lord and he was waiting for a response.

"You are quiet this evening, Hadrian." Naomi Greengrass said softly, "What troubles you?"

"I am thinking my dear, of recent occurrences that have left me confused." Hadrian answered, "I am hoping these questions are soon answered."

"Is this about the missing Potter-Black Lord within the wizengamot?"

"Yes, if I got a correct reading of the young man, he would have never voted for the new werewolf legislation and I cannot help but question why his seats did so."

"Has he not responded to your letter? It is most irregular for a correspondence letter to be ignored in such a way."

"It has not yet reached the time where it would become rude, but no I have received no reply." Hadrian confirmed, "I am hoping one arrives soon," the floo alarm sounded out and Naomi rose to her feet with her husband.

"I hope you do not mind my taking Narcissa to the tea room, we have not had time to speak recently."

"You go ahead, my dear, I need to speak with Lucius also and I believe Izar is joining us." He gave her a brief kiss before walking through the manor. Greengrass manor was a large stately home set on miles of land, it was decorated in neutral colours with hints of reds, blues and bronzes as per their house colours.

"Ah, Lucius, Izar, good to see you, my friends." Hadrian greeted shaking the Malfoy Lord's hand before moving to the Nott Lord.

"Likewise, Hadrian, are you well?"

"I am, come let us sit, I feel as if we have a lot to discuss." Hadrian led him to the parlor and offered him a drink.

"I have a notification for you, Hadrian, one of the greatest importance." Lucius told him after accepting his drink,

"Oh?"

"I have enacted a complete Act of Silence regarding my summer ball." He stated and Hadrian's eyebrow rose, he saw that Izar had not reacted showing he already knew.

"A full Act?" He repeated, "Am I to assume this is because of a certain individual?"

"I am not at liberty to speak openly, but you are to assume such things." Lucius said slowly and Greengrass nodded once.

"I see, I am sure I am not the only one who was beginning to question the irregularities that have occurred in the recent months."

"You are quite correct, and there are many other things currently in progress which would endanger some important people as well as ruin a good many plans." Lucius said sipping his drink.

"As we are amongst friends, is it safe for us to converse?" Nott asked and Lucius nodded,

"The Act will force silence against those who do not know." He said,

"Do you know why he has not been in the wizengamot?" Nott questioned straight away, "And with Dumbledore in his seats too! How do we know that this wasn't his plan to begin with? To scope out the Dark Families and report back to Dumbledore and his foolish Order,"

"I can safely say that it is no act," Lucius said firmly,

"I do not doubt Harry's words, but why are you so sure in yourself, Lucius?" Hadrian said and Lucius contemplated for a second before answering.

"I am sure of myself, Hadrian, because of the circumstance surrounding Mr Potter-Black's arrival to my manor this previous summer." Lucius told them.

"So it was true that he was staying there?"

"He is friends with my son, and Narcissa took a liking to him." The three men shared a look, they all knew what happened when Narcissa wanted something.

"I see, and just what circumstances surrounded his arrival?" Hadrian inquired.

"Mr Potter-Black arrived at my manor in a manner than was less than sane. He seemed less coherent to his surroundings than Bella is when she looses her mind. I would say he was completely oblivious, however he was instantly able to recognise the Dark Lord before he collapsed."

"His mind snapped?" Nott said sceptically.

"No, he knew his actions and he was still scarily in control of his magic. From what I am able to deduce, his magic ruptured many obliviations and bindings and he temporarily lost control of his mindset." Lucius said to them.

"He is wearing a mask." Hadrian stated connecting the dots and Lucius nodded.

"A very well constructed one."

"But why is he doing such things, and why is he allowing Dumbledore to control half of his seats?" Izar demanded.

"That is obvious, Izar." Hadrian said, "Dumbledore was the one responsible for the binds and the obliviates so Harry is hiding from Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore bound his precious weapon."

"That precious weapon was never a willing weapon in the first place, am I correct, Lucius?"

"You would be correct." The blond confirmed. There was a tapping on the window and the three Lords turned to see a beautiful snowy owl waiting to be allowed in, Hadrian flicked his wand to open the window and the great bird swooped in and landed on the arm of Hadrian's seat.

"You are a stunning creature." Hadrian said softly and smiled briefly when the bird puffed out her chest, her intelligent amber eyes surveying the room with interest.

"She is truly magnificent," Nott agreed admiring her, "Who owns such a bird."

"That, gentlemen, is Mr Potter-Black's bird." Lucius told them and smirked when Nott looked disgusted.

"Of course it is." Hedwig pinned the Nott Lord with a filthy look that caused him to shift slightly, "Also slightly unnerving."

"Yes, I have found that that owl has a much higher intelligent level than any other bird I have come across." Hedwig turned to Malfoy and gave him a look that said 'of course'.

"I have been expecting this letter, it was close to being late, but I understand more so why now." said Hadrian, taking the letter easily. "Treat, girl?"

"He would have to be careful who he is seen corresponding with under Dumbledore's eye." Lucius mentioned and Hadrian nodded.

"Do you mind if I read now? I am most interested in what Harry has to say. I asked him about the articles on Dumbledore and his opinions."

"Go ahead," Hadrian cracked open the wax seal

_Dear Mr Hadrian Greengrass, Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass,_

_I was pleased to receive your letter to initiate further correspondence and I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for not contacting you sooner and for the delayed reply._

_I would be pleased to continue to correspond with you and I find myself honoured that you hold my words in such high esteem. I too find myself most interested in your own opinions and ideas for our ministry invigorating. It is a great shame that there is so much truth in your words of corruption and gold._

_My thoughts on our delightful Chief Warlock have not changed make no mistake, but there are certain circumstances that I have been forced to work around in order to keep myself and mine safe. The Lady Malfoy has blood ties to the House of Black, obviously, and because of this I was able to pass my seat on to her with some well placed words with the goblins, unfortunately, I am the only living blood for the House of Potter and therefore Dumbledore is, illegally, controlling my seats by claiming Proxy. With his powers of Chief, it seems he had overridden the ancient magics on the Wizengamot hall because I have never, willingly, named him my proxy. As for the questions, it would be highly dangerous for me if these questions were overheard by any not attending the ball, and I believe Lord Malfoy is sending out a complete Act of Silence for which I believe would be enough to calm even the most gossip led people._

_Dumbledore is a master at removing himself from situations that he does not wish to be in, but even I was surprised at how well he removed the questions from himself surrounding the article about he and Grindlewald. I believe I am able to reassure you that there is a lot more of Dumbledore to be made known to the public and I am sure you, along with the rest of the public, will be surprised and horrified at what is to come. The minister's current probation is nothing less than expected, and I do believe we will be in a position to vote in a new minister, one who cannot be bought, after Yule._

_There are many whisperings circulating currently, and I believe that, should you wish to take a more active role within the ministry, or know someone who does, the current senior undersecretary to the Minister position has recently become open. It will be announced tomorrow thanks to a little bug and that person would be in prime position to further aid out world for when the new minster is finally selected._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Harry Potter-Black, Lord to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Black,_

Hadrian's eyebrows had climbed further up his face as he read on and the last paragraph truly intrigued him.

"Have you heard any whispered in the ministry as of late, Lucius?" Hadrian asked and Lucius shook his head.

"I have not managed to obtain anything, it seems that something is amiss, but it is something that the ministry wish to keep covered up entirely." Lucius answered and Hadrian hummed.

"I do believe that I have now come across that knowledge." Hadrian told them,

"Oh, do share with us, Hadrian."

"It seems, and the announcement is tomorrow, our ministry is now missing a senior undersecretary to the minister."

"Umbridge has retired?" Nott said sceptically and Lucius shook his head.

"No, she's dead." Lucius stated.

"How are you to know?"

"It is quite simple, Mr Potter-Black hates Umbridge more than anyone else in this world. You have just found out from him and if it is to be 'announced' tomorrow, it means that is going to be published which says its more serious than a mere retirement."

" _He_ killed her?" Nott scoffed.

"I have no doubt that he did." Lucius said easily, "And when it is announced, it will be as discrete as humanly possible."

"Potter, a murderer, I think not Lucius!" Izar brushed the thought aside and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I have personally saw first hand what happens when Harry Potter-Black no longer wishes people to live." The blond aristocrat said, "And it is easily on par with Bella."

"Surely you jest."

"Severus said the very same, I do not jest and I do not say these words lightly; Mr Potter-Black is a very dangerous individual, more dangerous than you can even hope to think."

"I have to speak with my wife." Hadrian said, "This message about the Senior Undersecretary position is enlightening, I may endear the idea myself."

"You?" Lucius repeated surprised, "You do not take any personal interest within the ministry."

"The ministry is corrupt as well as useless, the latest bill passed by Umbridge was a prime example of that." Hadrian stated coldly, "However, it can be changed I do not see why I cannot help with that change myself. I would so love someone to try and bribe me as they do with so many others." It was a thinly veiled jab at Lucius, but Malfoy smirked.

"I do believe most would know that it would be unwise to try, Hadrian. But your insight would only benefit the ministry, there would be no need for bribes if the ministry was competent."

"The sooner Fudge has been removed the better for our government." Izar grumbled, "That man is as useless as they come."

"Harry believes there will be a new minister after Yule." Hadrian said scanning the letter again.

"Yule!"

"Yes, he believes we will be in the position to vote."

"I will have to speak to My Lord, see if he knows as he has much more contact with Potter-Black currently." Lucius said pensively.

"What of the Dark Lord, Lucius. He and his forces have been very quite as of late." Hadrian pointed out, neutral he may be, but it didn't mean he didn't keep an ear out. Lucius smirked,

"This also falls under the Act of Silence," He said and he felt the magic work within him, "The Dark Lord is currently teaching."

"Who has angered him so much that he is personally dealing with it?" Nott laughed, 'teaching' when mentioned with the Dark Lord usually meant the person was in for a very painful encounter.

"No, Izar, this time I mean teaching in the literal sense." Lucius told him amused.

"I do not understand, Lucius. The Dark Lord is  _teaching?_ " Hadrian said confused and Lucius chuckled.

"The Dark Lord is currently teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Malfoy explained and both other Lords looked at him blankly.

"Excuse me, Lucius, forgive my repetition; but did you just say that the Dark Lord is teaching DADA at Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked slowly, there was a copious amount of disbelief in his tone and Izar nodded in agreement.

"You heard me correctly gentlemen." Lucius confirmed, "When Mr Potter-Black suggested putting someone from the ranks within the position to get information from Hogwarts the Dark Lord believed it prudent to place himself there instead."

"Oh Merlin,"

"So Professor Drield is actually the Dark Lord in disguise and Dumbledore has no idea?" Izar said quickly becoming amused. The three of them shared smirks,

"The best thing was that Dumbledore held the interview that allowed the Dark Lord to obtain the job." Lucius said and they chuckled.

"He is really clueless."

"Speaking of Dumbledore," Izar began, "He and Grindlewald?"

"I have to say that was a shock to the system." Hadrian agreed, "And he wormed his way out of it like an artist."

"It is inconceivable, but yet it makes sense." Lucius said,

"It makes you wonder just what else Dumbledore has been hiding." Izar shook his head,

"It seems that there is much more to come." Hadrian said.

"I cannot wait. If this was the beginning, then I shudder to think of the other truths."

"I will enjoy Dumbledore's belated fall from grace." Lucius stated.

"Of that we can agree on, my friend."

"Most definitely,"

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat at the end of the Gryffindor table Monday morning. He had forgotten he had not been seen since the attack on Halloween and it seemed within that time the students of Hogwarts had decided that he hadn't been stared at enough and so they were going to utilise all there time to stare at him again. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to, but it became tedious when people were staring at him with pity and other things he didn't take the time to decipher. Ginny was still in the hospital wing, something which he was ridiculously thankful for, and she was still in a coma, according to Madam Pomfrey she wouldn't be waking any time from what Swift was telling him after he had gone to see her Sunday evening. Harry had no idea whatsoever how she survived, but nevertheless he would take it in his stride and he would work with it. Luna had warned him that morning that Dumbledore was now on the move so Harry had to watch his step, now that Ginny was temporarily out of the equation the old man would be working Harry personally which meant Harry was going to have those damned twinkling eyes on him whenever was possible. It was a shame, especially seeing as he had so much going on and the wolves were coming up together, but with the timeturners he may just make it. He could always pull some all nighters if needs must. He had to see Ragnok that afternoon and he would be using the time piece for that so he had an alibi, he also had to fine the time to go and see Moony with Tom because the last thing he needed was wolf v Dark Lord on his hands; he wasn't sure how that would go. Harry sighed again.

_Head up, Snake, mails here._  The voice of Swift drifted in his mind and Harry perked up a little bit. He had managed to send a message to Tom telling him his article was being pushed back because of the Umbridge announcement, his eyes drifted to the Dark Lord sat at the head table with his glamour over him, Harry much preferred the man without his glamour despite him still being good looking with it on. Harry still, to this day, could not believe that the Dark Lord, of all people, had managed to get the DADA position and Dumbledore was still clueless. The post owls swept down and Hedwig landed in front of him to have some bacon, he smoothed the feathers of his faithful owl with a small smile.

"Hey girl," He greeted, "Flight ok?" she hooted and bobbed her head twice which made Harry's smile stretch, he heard the appreciative sounds of the girls around him as Hedwig sat proudly on his arm; his owl always got looks and she loved it.

"Always one for the attention," Harry joked, "But you completely deserve it," He added when she glared at him, she puffed up at that and he shook his head. He paid the paper owl and unfolded the paper, his eyebrows shot up as he read the article, it seemed Rita was getting better and better.

**Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge;**

**Suicide!**

**After last years disaster as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Delores Umbridge returned to her prestigious position as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, a decision that left many questioning why she deserved it.**

**Madam Umbridge seemed to flow effortlessly back in to the ministry retaking her duties and working diligently with many ministry personnel, but did she truly fit right back in? As mentioned, there were questions about Madam Umbridge right to her position, but there were also many who wondered if, after such a spectacular failure, she was up to performing her duties to the best of her abilities and ensuring our nation was run correctly. And they were right to question! It seems that, after her return, Madam Umbridge decided to focus all of her attentions on, not helping our nation, but slandering and restricting many of the ancient magical creatures sacred to our world. Centaurs, unicorns, thestrals, vampires and werewolves felt her wrath and nothing was done to stop her. But her conscious was not as dead as she made it seem and, after passing the latest government legislation on werewolves which was low key and hidden from public knowledge, Madam Umbridge could no longer take her guilt and, on Halloween night, she took her own life. There was no note, but there was a final message that she left that made it clear she knew she had done wrong; I deserve to die (See picture right). If someone of such a position could be allowed to run amok with our world and no one stopped her, what else has the ministry allowed to go through without the public knowing? There are many questions mounting up about our government, first the Minister's probation, secondly Dumbledore and now the Senior Undersecretary? Just how far does this corruption go and will our ministry ever have what is in the interest of its people over its gold?**

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent to the Daily Profit,**

**More on the ministry P.4**

It was a beautiful piece and Harry really did like how she slipped werewolves in to the 'sacred magical creatures' part. He was also pleased to see how there was not one person who looked unhappy at the announcement of her death, he did see that Draco, Neville, Luna, Swift and Paws were all looking at him with an expression that told him he had another explanation to be giving; Harry nearly grinned. He would speak to them later, they would enjoy the details he was sure. Harry passed the paper to Hedwig,

"Mind taking this to Moony for me?" Hedwig hooted and took off. Harry finished his breakfast and left the hall, he knew he had to be careful, but he couldn't help but think that it was a brilliant start to the day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags are important.
> 
> Un'Beta'd.
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics.

 

**Chapter 18,**

Whispers and looks followed him all throughout the day and Harry was honestly glad to flop down in his rooms, everything seemed to be about the attack on Halloween and he was sick of hearing Ginny's name. He had to live the entire day before he could go back and have his meeting, he was hoping to get everything done today so he could visit Moony tomorrow and calm the irate wolf down. Luna skipped in with a knowing grin and Harry groaned, that grin did not bode well for him,

"Put me out of my misery." Harry grumbled,

"You have your very first lesson with the wonderful headmaster today." She chirped and Harry gaped at her,

"What!"

"Oh yes, I just found out."

"Please tell me you are joking." Harry pleaded and she shook her head.

"No, you will get the notification at dinner."

"Why, Merlin, why?"

"You need to go, Snake. I think its going to be very important."

"Concerning…"

"I believe it involves the Dark Lord and his past." She said slowly and Harry's attention snapped towards her.

"Oh, have you anything else?"

"No, it was the only thing I picked up on, but I think Slughorn has something to do with it too."

"I have yet to mention the man to Tom, but I shall have to speak with him if it is what you suspect. I do not have a good feeling about this." Harry said and Luna nodded.

"Shall we?"

"Ugh, if we must." Harry pulled himself up and headed out for dinner. He kept his head down as he entered the hall and slunk over to the end of the Gryffindor table, he watched the hall through his fringe and wanted to curse all of the people staring at him. He reminded himself that he only had two more months to go until Yule where he could be himself all the time, small compromise but it would be worth it in the end – he hoped so anyway. Harry looked up to see McGonagall making her way towards him and bit back yet another sigh, this day was seriously trying on his nerves and he hadn't even finished. He was tempted to go and annoy Tom, but he refused to allow the man to touch him until Wednesday despite how he was feeling.

"Mr Potter,"

"Hello, Professor,"

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office straight after dinner,"

"Yes, Professor, does he prefer anything?"

"He is most partial Bertie Botts."

"Thanks," She nodded and walked away. Harry picked at his food with his mind moving a mile a minute. Even though he had Luna's prediction, she couldn't give him specifics and he was on edge at what the old man wanted, especially as it was to do with Tom. He got up, when he noticed that Dumbledore was no longer present, and left the hall, he took the long way to the headmaster's office and muttered the password to the gargoyle to allow he to jump on the revolving staircase. Harry took a deep breath and masked everything, he brought forth his fake memories and feelings to the front of his mind in case Dumbledore wanted to browse while he was in there. He raised his hand to knock and was told to enter.

"Ah, Harry, come in." Dumbledore greeted jovially, "Have a seat. How are you, m'boy?"

"Hello, Headmaster, I'm fine thank you. How are you?" Harry returned taking his seat.

"I am fine," Dumbledore said, "I, first, wanted to see how you were doing after the attack on Friday?"

"I-I don't know, sir." Harry began looking down and fiddling with his frayed robes, "I did try to help Ginny, but there was so many of them and Lestrange hit me with a Crucio when I got there. She's got it in for me ever since Sirius." Harry met his twinkling eye and allowed pain and fear to come forward, he felt the old man slip in and out and he was sure the man's eyes brightened.

"I understand, m'boy."

"And with Ron too, he's right, I can't protect her when she's with me and I only got her hurt. You were right in the summer." Harry looked down again making himself as small as possible.

"I'm sure Mr Weasley was only stressed,"

"But he was right."

"Voldemort is an evil man, there was very little you could do in a surprise attack such as that." Dumbledore 'reassured'.

"You are right, sir. As always," He made himself sick sometimes.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering while I called you here today, Harry?"

"I was curious, sir, you have been very busy. What with all of your duties, the order and the Rita Skeeter on top of everything. When will she give up trying to spread her lies?" Harry forced his face in to righteous indignation.

"Rita Skeeter lives to be vicious as I am sure you remember. We believe she is working with someone in the Dark." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded.

"Only someone working for him would try something like this." Harry agreed, and he mentally made a note to warn Rita to watch herself; he didn't want to find another reporter. "But what about this morning, sir?"

"That, Harry, I believe was a piece of truth opposed to her usual fiction."

"Really? Umbridge is dead?"

"Yes,"

"So who is going to replace her? It can't get any worse."

"I believe Cornelius is going to select a candidate this week."

"Oh, ok."

"On to the reason you are here. I am sure you remember, Harry, I said I would begin teaching you this year and I believe it is time we started."

"Really? What are you going to be teaching me, sir?" He asked eagerly and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I think that, to beat the enemy, you have to know the enemy so I hope you will join me in to the past to learn all about the young Tom Marvolo Riddle and his quest for immortality." He told the teen. Harry blinked twice before it felt like a rock had been dumped in his stomach,

"Immortality?"

"Yes," Dumbledore rose and went over to his glass cabinet to extract his pencieve, he poured a crystal phial in to the device and motioned for Harry to stand. "This is a memory that you may find of interest." Harry dropped in to the memory followed by Dumbledore and he landed on a dirt path, he looked around to see if he recognised it and he didn't. He followed the old man up and focused on the ministry man that Dumbledore pointed out, they walked up and arrived and what only could be called a shack. Harry was alarmed to see a snake nailed to the door and completely understood why the man did not want to approach. There was a sound from the side and a man dressed in disgusting rags dropped from the tree to the left making the man they had been following stumble in his bid to get away from the ragged man.

#You're not welcome# Harry picked up on the use of Parseltongue instantly, he was so used to it by now that it was no longer difficult to identify. The man in rags was a complete eyesore, he hat matted hair, missing teeth and his eyes were wild and uncontrolled, he did, however, have the sharp features that were associated with a pureblood and Harry deduced that this is what happened when one inbreeded too much and lost their money. The ministry man stepped away hastily and it was understandable why, he tried to introduce himself, but it was brushed aside like he was talking to a wall.

#You're not welcome# the grimy man now has a wand in one hand and a knife in the other, the knife looked as if it could infect someone with its touch alone and Harry fought to wrinkle his nose; side effect of living with Petunia.

"I don't understand," The ministry man stuttered and Harry bit back a grin,

"He's speaking Parseltongue," Harry noted when he felt Dumbledore was about to ask.

"Very good," Harry turned back to the memory as watched as the ministry man was blasted to the ground with strange looking puss issuing from his nose. There was a loud shout of "Morfin!" and an man that reminded Harry strongly of the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the chamber came running out of the shack, he blinked twice.

"Are these who I think they are, sir?"

"Who do you think they are, Harry?"

"Voldemort's relatives,"

"Then you would be thinking correctly, Harry." Dumbledore confirmed sounding slightly surprised, "What gave them away."

"That man, the one who is running over, he looks like the statue in the chamber, or what I can remember of it."

"I see," they went back to the memory where the monkey man was looking down at the guy from the ministry in disgust.

"Ministry is it?" He demanded,

"Yes,"

"He got your face did he?"

"Yes, he did."

"You should off announced yourself then, this is private property. You can be trespassing without expecting my son to defend himself." Harry looked around the area and couldn't help but wonder who would want to trespass on the hovel anyway. Mr Gaunt ordered his son in to the house and Harry felt for the poor snake which swung on the door when it was slammed, the ministry man stopped the puss and straightened himself up.

"It was your son, Morfin, I am here to see." He stated and suddenly Mr Gaunt was on the defensive. He demanded to know about the ministry man's blood status but he was brushed aside and Harry couldn't help his smirk at that, he would have done the same with a bit more style. The retreated in to the shack after an argument and Morfin was there with a snake hissing it a twisted little song, Harry felt for the creature. Harry span around when he realised that there was someone else in the room, a girl who was cooking, but she looked like utter hell.

The ministry man was trying to explain why he was there when the girl dropped something and the sound echoed around to room, Mr Gaunt let go at his daughter and Harry's eyes narrowed at his attitude; it was a bit too much like the Dursleys for his liking. Harry watched somewhat amused when Mr Gaunt blew up at the thought of being summoned, and his eyes were drawn to the ring on his middle finger; it looked a bit like his head of house ring. Harry wondered if Tom ever got hold of that ring, he would like to have a look at it as a Peverell heirloom. Mr Gaunt then dragged his daughter over by a chain around her neck and Harry's eyes widened before he masked it, he recognised the locket, which Gaunt identified as Slytherins, he had seen it at Grimmald Place and he had a feeling it was not supposed to be there; he would have to get it from Kreacher.

Harry shot Gaunt a disgusted look when he spat on the floor, he understood the gesture, but it the vile place didn't need any more filth. Harry turned his head at the sound of horses and then back to Morfin when he started a hissed conversation with his father about the muggle man on the horse, his sister, who Harry was worked out was Tom's mother, has turned sheet white and she was frantically shaking her head trying to get Morfin to stop talking. Gaunt lunged for his daughter and the ministry man fired a hex, it turned in to a screaming match with curses, hexes and Merlin knew what else until the man from the ministry fled and Harry was told to follow him. He ran straight in to one of the horses and Harry caught sight of the man on the horse, dark hair and sharp aristocratic features he was so familiar with; Tom Riddle Senior. They left the memory and Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat, Harry's mind was whirling but one thing he was certain of was that he was glad Tom took after his father more so than his mother – he knew where he got his temper from however.

"That woman was Voldemort's mother, wasn't she?" Harry asked when it became apparent Dumbledore was not going to speak first.

"Yes, and we caught sight of what would go on to be his father."

"The muggle on the horse." Harry said,

"Yes,"

"They didn't get together naturally, did they, sir?"

"No, I do not believe they did, Harry." Dumbledore agreed, "Can you think of a means to which they ended up together."

"I would say love potion over Imperius because she doesn't seem to be all that good at magic."

"I would hasten to guess the same, Harry. A large amount of gossip was caused when the squire's son ran off with the tramp's daughter."

"I can imagine." Harry muttered, "So what happened then? Voldemort grew up in an orphanage."

"I can only make guesses, but I believe she stopped using the potion and when he became clear headed he left her and her unborn child." Harry felt a surge of hate for Tom Riddle senior and he was glad Tom killed the bastard.

"He walked out on his child?" Harry repeated in disgust, he was pretty sure he could never ever walk out on his child no matter what the circumstances.

"You do not agree." Dumbledore said and Harry shook his head.

"I know what she did was wrong, but they say people do stupid things for love." Harry said, "But he should have stayed, even for the kids sake. Who knows what a difference he could have made?"

"I have often thought of that myself, but it is something we will never know."

"What happened to Morfin and Gaunt?"

"Morfin and Marvolo were both sentenced to time in Azkaban, Marvolo came home to find out his daughter had abandoned him and he never lived to see his son return." Well that explained where Tom got his middle name from and he understood why she left when she could. "And I think that will be all for tonight, Harry." Harry blinked biting back his comment and rose to his feet.

"Is this going to help me, sir?" He asked not being able to help it.

"I believe so, Harry," Dumbledore answered and Harry nodded choosing not to question where the man lost his sanity.

"Ok, sir,"

"Goodnight, Harry,"

"Goodnight, sir." Harry left the office and made his way back to his rooms slowly, his mind was still turning over the memory and the more he thought about it the more he pitied Merope, but at the same time he despised her for being so weak. She was a witch, and a pureblood, no matter what there was something to be done, but he understood that when you have been belittled and terrorised enough you started to believe it and when you started to believe it then it could destroy you. The only reason Harry had been so lucky was because of Ron and Hermione, Merope had no one. He stepped in to his rooms and sat down heavily on the sofa, he felt Luna pull him down and begin to run her dainty hands through his hair. They sat that was for ten minutes before Harry spoke,

"I need to speak with Tom,"

"Not yet you don't, your emotions are running haywire and that, for you, is never good." Luna said softly and Harry sighed.

"I still do not know how to control them, and I do not know what most of them mean." He told her and she kissed his forehead.

"I know, but you have me."

"I do, don't I?"

"Of course, Harry, always will."

"I have to get going soon." He said after another minute.

"Let you rest for a while, you need not over tax yourself."

"I can run for days,"

"I know, but living a double life if tiring and I sense a great deal of timeturner use soon." She told him and he didn't bother to argue.

"Kreacher," He called and the elf popped in.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master Harry?"

"I was wondering if you managed to save the locket that the Order was trying to get rid of." Harry asked him and Kreacher nodded his head.

"Oh yes, Master Harry, Kreacher is saving it and hiding it, sir,"

"Could you bring it to me please, Kreacher, it belongs to a very dear friend of mine," Kreacher nodded and popped away before returning with the locket, Harry's attention snapped straight to it and all he could feel was Tom.

"Thank you, Kreacher, have you anything to report?"

"No, they is still not noticing Masters wolf because Kreacher is telling them that Masters wolf is fine."

"Well done, Kreacher," Kreacher nodded and popped away. Harry held the locket like it was glass and Luna tilted her head,

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know how this locket got in to Grimauld Place, but I know it was never supposed to be there." Harry whispered. He placed the locket around his neck and tucked it under his shirt, "I'll keep this safe until I can return it." Luna's eyes widened and she looked from the locket to Harry,

"Is that –,"

"Yes,"

"Oh Merlin,"

"I recognised it tonight, and remembered where I saw it."

"A memory?"

"Of Tom's family,"

"Oh, I see,"

"I think I should be going, I want to make sure everything is sorted and then I can sleep for the afternoon while other me is dealing with all the crap." Harry said to her and she nodded,

"Yours robes are hung on the door, your plans are in the pocket and the towels are ready," Luna told him and Harry smiled,

"You are the best sister in the world." Harry said pressing a kiss to her cheek as he got up.

"I know." Harry vanished in to the shower and slipped in to the black robes Luna had left for him, these were simple formal robes with green and gold detailing which finished them off nicely. He slipped the locket underneath the robes and went back to the living room where Luna sat him down and went through his hair.

"I should start paying you for that." Harry murmured relaxed.

"I like my gifts," Luna said and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I do get good gifts," Harry agreed,

"If you go back to half past nine then no one will be here which will allow you to shadowjump away."

"I'm so glad that that has come back, I thought it would take forever."

"The others shall be going through the same phase soon, too." Luna pointed out and Harry hummed, Luna tapped his shoulder and Harry reluctantly got up. "Everything will be fine,"

"I know, I have faith in you." Harry cast a tempus and seeing it was approaching 9:30pm he waited the few minutes before going back 12 hours exactly. Harry shadowed to Knockturn alley and drew up his hood as he weaved his way through the packed street, it seemed no matter the time Knockturn alley was always busy. He stepped up to Diagon and walked to the bank, he didn't mind waiting in there; it was much safer than out on the alley. He went to the nearest teller and waited for it to finish.

"I have a meeting with Director Ragnok," Harry said and the goblin looked at him and then his rings before nodded.

"I shall alert the Director of your arrival, if you would follow me to the waiting room."

"Thank you," Harry followed the goblin and mentally asked how it was possible for something so small to walk to fast. He was shown a seat and watched as the goblin disappeared in to Ragnok's office, he didn't have to wait long before he immerged and was ushered in to the office.

"Ah, Harry, good to see you, do take a seat."

"And you, Ragnok," Harry sat down with a smile,

"Would you permit me to ask why the need for construction?" Ragnok inquired, "From what I have seen of the prints, Peverell Manor is quite substantial."

"I am tuning Peverell Manor in to a werewolf sanctuary." Harry told him and grinned when Ragnok blinked in shock,

"A werewolf sanctuary?" He repeated,

"Yes, it's the least I can do and the construction is to make it more wolf friendly."

"You would use one of your own properties for this."

"Of course, I intend to fully fund the program."

"You are truly a unique wizard Harry Potter-Black." Ragnok shook his head, "Most other wizards, especially those of noble birth, would never give up one of their properties to help what they consider a lesser creature."

"I do not consider any magical race a lesser creature than myself, if they respect me then I shall respect them." Harry stated,

"What of protection?"

"I have created a ward that will allow none other than werewolves and my trusted on to the property unless I grant it once it is up and running." Harry said and Ragnok nodded impressed.

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes lets, time is money." Harry mirrored the director's favourite words causing him to grin.

"That is the truth." Ragnok tapped something on his desk to summon his receptionist and spoke in Gobbledegook to him, Harry caught a few of the words but languages had never been his speciality. There was another knock at the door and a gruff looking goblin entered and took the offered seat.

"Harry this is the head of construction, Grinder, he is the best we have." Ragnok introduced and Harry help out his hand to shake, he caught the surprise on the goblin's face as he took the hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Grinder, I am sure our business will be profitable." Harry said warmly and there was open surprise on his face this time, Grinder muttered something to Ragnok in their language and Ragnok chuckled and nodded.

"Very strange indeed,"

"I do not know what sort of plan you would need, but I have written everything out." Harry said to both goblins, "I need a toilet room on every floor above ground like communal ones as well as a shower room and a bathroom. I need a few walls knocked down and some rooms extended in to the next ones." Harry handed over his plans to Grinder who looked them over and nodded.

"Take 2 weeks to complete." He said and it was Harry's turn to blink in surprise.

"Wow, that's fast." He said, "How many workers do you think you will need?"

"Two teams of 14,"

"What's the average price for something like this?"

"Age of building, work needed, materials, time and labour cost 70,000." He answered and Harry nodded, that was also a lot cheaper than he expected too.

"Double it and add a 5,000 commission to each worker as a bonus." Harry said thinking about it, it wouldn't even scratch the surface of his vault so he wasn't worth it.

"Are you sure?" Ragnok asked amazed and Harry nodded.

"Definitely, I trust your judgement and if you say these are the best then they deserve to be paid like the best." Harry stated,

"You are a very strange wizard." Grinder said and Harry grinned,

"So I've been told." He laughed, "When can you start?"

"My teams are ready, we only need materials and plans."

"Do you want me to take you to the property now so I can twist the wards to allow and your teams access, that way you can come and go as you see fit."

"You trust Goblins to work alone."

"Of course, I would only be in your way and you have not given me reason not to trust you. What could you possible do in the property you are working on?"

"Many would believe we would steal from them."

"One of the biggest crimes one can commit in a goblin's eyes is theft is it not?" Harry asked and Ragnok nodded vigorously.

"Theft equals the mines."

"Then I see no reason to worry, besides, if there is anything that peeks a goblins interest they need only ask and I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."

"I like you." Grinder stated, "You are different from any other." With that he got up and left.

"Um thanks?" Harry said to the now empty space.

"You do not understand how much respect you have earned with our race." Ragnok commented and Harry blinked.

"I don't understand why, I am not complaining nor sneering, I am genuinely confused."

"You are one of the most powerful people the in wizarding world magical and political and you and you associates treat us with nothing but respect. There are those, in the many, that are of lower standing, wealth and political backing than you and they treat us like we are not fit to share the same air as them." Ragnok sneered the last part and Harry frowned.

"It is wrong," Harry said, "They are foolish,"

"Very few share your viewpoint."

"Very few hold intelligence." He made a mental not to have all the ministry restrictions and legislations on Goblins pulled in his next meeting to see what the ministry have done to a race that should have been held in some of the highest regard.

"I believe you are correct." Grinder came back in but this time he was carrying a small box.

"Ready,"

"Would you mind me leaving from here, Ragnok?"

"No, go ahead."

"This is an unpleasant experience, but I swear it is harmless." Harry said to the goblin as he took his hand, he willed the shadows to surround him and then jumped to the gate of Peverell Manor.

"Welcome to Peverell Manor," Harry said, he gripped the iron bars of the gates and willed the wards to twist as he wished. "There," the gates swung open and they jumped to the entrance hall.

"Do you wish me to show you around or are you fine with the elves?" Harry asked,

"Elves are fine,"

"Ok, Nip," the elf popped in and bowed,

"Yes Master Harry,"

"This is Grinder, he is the head of construction and he is here to do a few modifications for me. I want you to listen to anything he says unless it will harm you, understand?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, tell the other elves too, I want full co-operation."

"Of course Master,"

"Wonderful, now if you need anything or want anything I am sure the elves will cater and if you need me send an elf to fine me." Harry said to the goblin,

"Ok,"

"Thank you, for doing this," Harry said and gave a short bow of respect before vanishing in to the shadows.

He landed back in his rooms and cast a tempus, he had been with Ragnok longer than he thought and it was now approaching lunch time again. Harry darted up to his room and grabbed his parchment and quills before coming in and setting up shop on his chair, he had an essay to finish and he wanted to write out a few things he wanted done. He was sure Hadrian had gotten his letter and he was hoping that the Greengrass Lord would take the obvious hint and apply for the job, it would help them because Hadrian was someone with an actual brain inside his head; one that didn't revolve around gold. He needed to speak with Tom abut a few things and he needed to give the man back the locket, although Harry did like wearing it around his neck.

He had a date for the wolves which meant he could go and speak with Ellen soon and he also had to speak with Moony, he would do that on Wednesday after he had given the inhuman amount of chocolate he had bought the wolf. It was November now which meant they had to pick up the pace, it was cutting it close and he was starting to feel the stress. He finished the last line of his conclusion and went to change, he needed to work out, but he wanted to do something physical so he decided to pick up his sparing again to get back in to shape, he felt like a slob. He disillusioned himself and went to the seventh floor, he paced in front of the blank wall and slipped inside when the door appeared; Harry grinned. It looked like a gym, there was sand bags, jump robes, a mat, a running track, a pool, hand to hand dummies and weapons. He started with a warm up, press ups, sit ups, jumping jacks and then the jump rope, he was alarmed when he was feeling slightly winded by the time he had finished.

"I am so out of shape." He grumbled. Harry started with a few laps, he used to do this for Quidditch but as he didn't take the sport anymore he made a note to start doing them again, he made four laps before moving on to the sand back. He wrapped his fists and then let all of his stress out on the back, it felt good to violently release his pent up frustrations, if this was how he felt when he hadn't toyed with Tom in two days then he Wednesday was looking like a mountain. He moved on to the combat dummies and started to spar, Harry was pleased to note he fell back in to the familiar movements with ease. His stamina wasn't as it used to be, but he pushed himself until his legs were shaking and he dropped to he knees panting.

"Better than can be expected," He muttered pulling himself up. He finished up by running one more lap before downing a bottle of water and heading back to his rooms and getting straight in the shower. Harry went in to his kitchen and leant against the counter, his mind was still whirling too much for him to focus on his plans but he didn't know what to do.

"Winky." He called suddenly, an idea coming to mind.

"Master Harry called,"

"Can you bring me some flour, caster sugar, vanilla, light brown sugar, white chocolate chips and some butter please?"

"Yes, sir," She popped away and the ingredients appeared on the counter. He pulled out a bowl and began working on a recipe which was ingrained to his brain, he worked almost absently humming to himself and he didn't even notice Luna was there until she sat on the breakfast stool.

"Baking cookies?"

"Yes, I felt like bringing forth old past times."

"You'll be back in about 25 minutes, its approaching dinner."

"I know, these will be done in 10 and then I'll disappear for a bit." He told her and she nodded. Luna stayed and watched as Harry effortlessly made the cookies and used magic to bake them.

"I don't mind if I do," Luna said helping herself to one, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Would you like a cookie?" He asked rhetorically making her giggle.

"Mmm, these are so good." She groaned and Harry smirked.

"What can I say, I have talent."

"Now shoo, we can't have two of you in the same room." Harry rolled his eyes but vanished in to the shadows and went to the chamber to read. He had a few hours until 9:30 so he busied himself with looking over some of his past workings and familiarising himself with it again. It was an odd feeling, relearning your own work, but one he had read about his spells and other things, it was like he had known it all the time; it was strange. There was one particular spell he was interested in, it was one of his more vicious ones, and he didn't know where he was going to use it, but he made a note of it.

_Hey, I've had my first lesson with the fool and my meeting with Ragnok,_  he sent to Swift and Paws,  _I'm on timeturner time_ ,

_What did lemons want?_ Swift asked.

_Teaching me about Tom, it isn't anything good,_

_His…_

_Yep,_

_Wonderful,_ Swift sighed and Harry felt Paws enter the conversation.

_So the goblins agreed your plans?_

_Yes, thankfully,_

_When can they begin, we know they are not interested in human needs._  She said and Harry grinned, the others would never understand goblins and him.

_They have already began, working now actually_

_What!_

_Yes, it was simple enough,_  Harry said and he felt Paws' exasperation.

_I'll never understand you._

_Course you won't, I don't even understand me!_

_He had a point, Paws_ , Swift added,

_I know, that's what's frustrating,_

_I've decided to restart my physical training, I am so out of shape, so I would recommend it._  Harry told them,

_I was going to talk to you about that, can you still pull up a training room?_  Swift asked and Harry sent back a positive feeling as he answered,

_I was using it today, just as good,_

_We'll never find time to always train together, but we'll make time for ourselves to go there,_  Paws said,

_Best hope currently, we have to pick things up!_

_The thing we need is for you to stay calm,_  Paws stated and Harry sighed,

_I am, but its hard work, especially with these lessons_ ,

_Just hold it together for two more months, we all have to,_

_I know, and I will,_

_Snake, I've gotten three names on that list so far, do you want them?_  Swift asked and Harry's eyes lit up.

_I believe there is a hunt approaching,_  Harry said gleefully,  _Find an opening to snatch them and we'll act,_

_Got it,_

_I think I have a lead on a name for the Ravenclaw Heir, but it's still slow work and I've dug up as much as possible for the Flammels, its just going on out trip._  Paws told him and Harry nodded,

_That's fine, but its finding the time and place, I think we're going to be timeturnering it,_

_We'll manage, we always have,_

Harry cast a tempus and got to his feet as he saw he had minutes to get back to his room.

_I'll speak with you guys soon,_  he said before closing the connection and shadowing to his room dead on 9:30. Luna smiled brightly at him and held out a drink,

"Perfect,"

"Thankfully, but I'm tired, I've been training today too."

"Well, leave it half an hour and then you can go to bed." She said, "I think tomorrow will be a bit brighter."

"I hope so," Harry agreed, and he really did.

* * *

It was with major effort and will power that made Harry pull himself up and in to the shower Tuesday morning, Luna thought it was wholly amusing to listen to him complaining throughout.

"Eat some food, drink some tea and get going." Luna ordered handing him the mug and he slunk down in to the living room.

"Don't wanna,"

"Stop being a child," She said and Harry stuck out his tongue for the sake of it. He ate his breakfast and drank down the tea before kissing Luna's cheek and vanishing, he was still stared at when he got to the great hall, but it wasn't as bad and there was less whispering which he was only too thankful for. As usual, he played with his food to make it look like he was eating, his eyes scanned the room and on their own his eyes drifted over to Tom. The man's charmed eyes were looking around to room, Harry could see the man was frustrated with something and Harry had an idea what that could be. He made a mental note to ask the man what he was doing with his Death Eaters because, apart from Halloween, they had been silent. Harry looked up when their was the sound of hundreds of wings from the rafters, the post owls swooped down to their recipients and Harry held out his arm for his own paper. He paid the bird and unfolded the paper, his eyebrows shot up and he could not, for the life of him, stop the pleased smirk that came to his face when he saw the headline.

**New Senior Undersecretary; Lord Hadrian Greengrass!**

**The best decision since removing the High Inquisitor!**

**Last night, after many applicants for the job, the position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister was finally filled. The ministry, and the minister himself, has been up in arms since the sudden suicide of Madam Delores Umbridge and many were wondering who would fill that elite position.**

**There were many vying for such a chance, to help make the decisions of our world and automatically gain a place within the wizengamot, but the question was; who was right? After all, the person wouldn't really have to be that good at the job having Umbridge as their predecessor, but the last thing we needed was another corrupt, prejudice individual that used the position to carry out their own vendetta. There were many discussions and as I moves around the ministry, I saw many arguing over who was best, and it seemed that it was going to last for days when a final applicant came forward only to immediately gain the position. That person was Hadrian Greengrass. Hadrian Greengrass, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, came forward and after a short discussion with the Minister, Madam Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, Rufus Scrimgeor, head Auror, and Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Mr Greengrass was given the position. I managed to track down Mr Greengrass to get his opinion of his new position and how he was going to help our world (See Picture), he said;**

_I am extremely pleased to have been granted this position. Of course, it is tragic what happened to Madam Umbridge, but I believe it was her time to leave the ministry for she was no longer the best person for the position. I will strive for what is best for the wizarding world as a whole and not just myself, and I will do my best to move us out of the dark cloud Madam Umbridge has left us in._

**It does look promising and, if he can keep to his words, our world will be seeing some changes very soon!**

**More on Hadrian Greengrass, P4,**

**More on what Umbridge left behind, P6,**

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet,**

He couldn't believe it. He may have been wishing Hadrian would apply and get the job, but he didn't actually believe he would get the position as more of a neutral dark opposed to neutral light. Better yet, Dumbledore had approved and, as Harry looked up at the Headmaster, the man was actually pleased with it. This was perfect! Hadrian Greengrass would be a force to be reckoned with, he almost wanted to cackle. He felt several sets of eyes on him and he looked up first to meet Luna's which were alight with pleasure and he let his own show. He turned to see Draco's inquiring eyebrow and he nodded once to let him know he would speak with him in potions, which he had today, and then he turned to the Dark Lord who was looking at him with a look that demanded an answer to his obvious question of; Did you do this? Harry let a small smirk curl on to his face and sent a hellava lot of smug satisfaction through their link, Tom blinked once and then twice before sending back a feeling that Harry could only describe as; How in Merlin's name!? Harry had to cover his grin as he sent through simplicity and he nearly snickered when he saw Tom's eye twitch, he was hit with irritation and a demanding feeling to which he sent back patience and was rewarded with a sharp stinging pain to his scar much to his amusement. He felt Paws in the back of his mind and opened the connection.

_You did this._  She stated and Harry found it amusing that she didn't even bother to ask.

_Why do you say that?_  He asked curious that all of his friends had automatically assumed he had had something to do with the position.

_You have only ever had good things to say about Greengrass and he one of the only people that cannot be bought, and you said his ideas for the ministry were something you would completely agree with._  Paws stated and he shook his head.

_I may have mentioned that the position was available and I may have mentioned that it would be good if he applied._

_Why am I not surprised,_  Swift laughed joining the conversation,

_I do not hear you both complaining!_  Harry huffed,

_We're not, this is brilliant!_

_Then this is because…_

_Just wanted to clarify that you were responsible,_  Paws said primly. Harry rolled his eyes and got to his feet, he had potions and Snape wasn't worth his breath, he couldn't wait to meet the man when they were at the balls, he didn't know which one he was going too, but Harry assumed it would be the Malfoy one at least. Oh it was going to be so much fun! He trooped down towards the dungeons and he felt a familiar presence come up next to him,

"Hey Bleach," Harry greeted when he was sure no one was around.

"Snake," Draco returned, "You are on a roll, aren't you?"

"This week is going to be rather full on," Harry agreed, "Tomorrow is going to be another of mine."

"Dumbledore? I can't wait!"

"I know people are going to eat it up," Harry stated,

"How did you make her death look like a suicide?" The blond asked and Harry smirked,

"That was so much fun, I'll have to show you guys," He said brightly, "But in answer, I edited a blood quill, and let's just say I'm kind of a genius."

"Death by quill?" Draco repeated incredulously and Harry snickered,

"Pretty much,"

"Wow, I'm actually impressed,"

"You should be,"

"Prat," Draco punched him in the arm, "How did you get Greengrass to take the position? He's impossible to bribe and he doesn't take well to blackmail."

"Simple, I asked him." Harry said and Draco stopped to look at him in disbelief.

"You  _asked_ him?"

"Yes. Well, I suggested that the position was open and someone like him could be highly beneficial to the ministry."

"That's it?"

"Yes, what were you expecting?" Harry asked,

"Something much more,"

"Why though, I actually  _like_  Hadrian Greengrass." Harry said and Draco shook his head.

"Only you would be able to  _ask_  someone to be Senior Undersecretary and they actually do it." Draco sighed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You set up for tonight?" Harry asked changing the subject,

"Yes, midnight in the RoR, is it going to be everyone or just you?"

"If he is to be included then we'll be doing it properly." Harry said, "You can get the twins, Ray will get Badger and I've got mine."

"Ok," Draco said and then after a few seconds he stopped, "How come you said I can get the twins?" Harry smirked,

"I am not blind," Was all Harry said and walked further in to the dungeons leaving a spluttering blond behind. Draco finally caught up with him when they were by Snape's classroom, he threw Harry a filthy look which would have been more effective if he had not been blushing.

"I hate you."

"I know, but you should know Luna and I predicted this relationship nearly the first week back."

"I don't know how you both do it, but it's odd."

"We are odd." Harry stated,

"Don't I know it?" They couldn't speak anymore because Snape threw open the door and they walked to their normal spots. Harry fetched the needed ingredients for the draught of living death, they were going to be completing over multiple lessons.

"I knew we would be doing this." Draco said as they began preparing and Harry nodded,

"Of course," Harry said, "But we're lucky, we both know some handy shortcuts."

"Paws?"

"Of course, ask me to cast spells or play with magic then I'm good, ask me to make a potion and it really isn't my strongest point." Harry said and Draco snorted, they fell silent to concentrate on the potion and when it was at a stable point they continued their hushed conversation.

"I like how you call it playing with magic."

"What would you call it?" Harry questioned as he crushed the bean that held way too much juice for something that shrivelled.

"I don't know, but most don't do the impossible when they're 'playing'." Draco said stirring the cauldron, he added a counter clockwise stir after every seventh and it slowly began to lighten.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry,"

"Oh," Harry shrugged, he took over the stirring for Draco and put their ingredients under preservation.

"Your potions should be approaching the lighter stages waiting to become clear." Snape drawled, his voice easily carrying over the din despite its softness.

"We're ahead which will work out for the next lesson." Harry muttered, "Do you want to put this under stasis, the last time I tried it exploded." Draco snickered,

"I remember that,"

"I was pink for a week."

"Best week of my life." Draco sighed happily, Harry punched him.

"Shut it," they packed up and left the classroom, Harry was surprised, it was the most peaceful lesson of potions he could ever remember.

"I'll see you later," Harry said,

"Midnight, and I'll get my twins." Draco said as he headed off to charms, Harry chose not to call him on the additional "my" in that sentence. He headed to transfiguration, he would have his results back from his essay and he knew McGonagall wouldn't be happy, he had made sure his grade dipped down to an A so he was expecting her to call him on it; he was hoping to get an extension on all his work due to his extra lessons, that way he wouldn't have to worry about remembering them for the due dates. It was surprisingly difficult for him to drop his grades so much, especially when most of the stuff they were covering was things he had already been over. He took his seat at the back and meticulously took notes like he was supposed to, but his hand was working like a separate part of his mind because he was thinking furiously on how this meeting with Blaise Zabini would go. He didn't doubt he would be useful, he never doubted Luna's word, but he wondered how Zabini was going to be, he had only spoken to him briefly.

"Mr Potter, could you stay behind." McGonagall's voice cracked through his thoughts and his head snapped up.

"Yes, Professor," the rest of the class was packing up and he hadn't even noticed. He placed his things away and slowly approached the desk, when the final student had left the room the door was shut with a flick of McGonagall's wand and she pinned him with a stern look.

"Mr Potter, I have to tell you that I am disappointed with your latest essay." She began and Harry was alarmed at how accurate he was at his guess. "Your grade has dropped from an E to an A and I am beginning to worry that you cannot keep up with the course."

"No-no, its not that Professor," Harry said hurriedly, making sure to look the right amount of panicked.

"Then what is it, Potter, I cannot have students below an E grade in my classroom."

"I've been busy lately…" He tried and her lips thinned.

"What could you be doing which is possibly more important than your school work, Mr Potter, you have been unable to continue on the Quidditch team so you should have much more free time." She snapped and Harry blinked in shock, surely she wasn't that dim.

"You do know that I have extra lessons, right Professor?"

"Of course, you should be able to keep up with a few extra classes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Professor, I have tutoring with Professor Drield twice or three times a week, I have Occlumency with Professor Snape once a week and I have lessons with Professor Dumbledore too. That's five days a week, plus all of my other classes, then homework given in my extra classes as well, I'm barely sleeping two nights a week!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm trying, but I have to rush most of the time, I'm getting by on my practical because I use nearly all of it with Professor Drield."

"How long have you been doing this, Potter?" McGonagall asked,

"Since the beginning of October,"

"I see, and why did you not come to me for an extension?"

"I thought I could handle it and I didn't want to seem as if I was getting special treatment." Harry muttered looking down.

"Mr Potter, you are taking on more than any other sixth year (isn't that the truth, Harry thought), you are more than qualified for an extension."

"Really?"

"Of course, you'll be granted two weeks instead of one. I will speak to your other teachers, you'll need extra time to keep up your grades."

"Thank you, Professor, really,"

"That's quite alright, Mr Potter, I expect your grades to rise back up."

"Of course, Professor,"

"Of you go,"

Harry grabbed his bag and left to grab some lunch, with his extensions he wouldn't have to worry and that would allow him some freedom. He only had Herbology left for that day so he went to the library for his free and went over the final draft for his charms essay, it was at an E because he was naturally better at charms anyway, he took after his mother in that respect. He saw Neville enter the Library and waved him over, Neville 'jumped' and scurried over.

"H-hi Harry,"

"Hey Nev, have you done your Herbology essay?" Harry asked and Neville nodded,

"Y-y-yes, w-why?"

"Could you look mine over, I always struggle with Herbology?" He didn't even have to lie; herbology was not his strongest subject.

"M-me!?" He exclaimed and then winced when Madam Pince turned her beady eyes on them, "Why m-me?"

"Because you're the best at Herbology." Harry told him earnestly, Neville squeaked and went red.

"I-I don't know, H-Harry,"

"Please, Nev, I'm falling behind."

"If y-you're s-sure."

"Thanks, you're the best." Harry pulled it out and handed it over, as Neville sat down they briefly caught eyes and had to fight back their snorts; it was hilarious acting sometimes.

"Everything seems fine for what you've w-written," Neville told him, "If you add in that the Mandrake can also be used as a poison due to it effecting the mind and having no antidote it will pull up your grade."

"Thanks," Harry did as suggested and then grinned, "You're a genius, Nev,"

"I-it was nothing,"

"Want to walk to Herbology with me?"

"S-sure." They walked down and out of the classroom and Professor Sprout greeted them cheerfully, they handed in their essays and took their spots around the centre table. They were studying much more dangerous plants and Harry had to keep his wits about him, the venomous tantacula still had a thing for his tattoo and he spent most of the lesson dodging his advances because it happened to be the one he and Neville were working on; Neville seemed to find it hilarious.

"I hate plants," Harry grumbled as he left, Neville snickered,

"They seem to really like you,"

"Shut up, Badger," Harry muttered throwing him a mutinous look.

"Yes, Snake," Neville's lips were still twitching and Harry was not impressed,

"I hate you too,"

"I'll see you later," Neville told him and they separated. Harry trooped up to his rooms and threw his things down on the table and made his way to the shower. By the time he was out and finished, Luna had returned and she was curled up on the sofa reading.

"It will be better if we leave earlier to get to the Room tonight, that way we can meet the others before Bleach brings Venom."

"Ok, oh and Draco and the twins?" He said and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"They're together,"

"Really, as in actually together!?" She repeated surprised and Harry nodded,

"He confirmed it today, called them 'my twins' and everything."

"Wow, I wonder when they'll be more open about it," She mused and Harry smirked,

"It's the twins, they'll be all over him as soon as possible."

"You make a point,"

"Of course," She rolled her eyes and Harry grinned. He leant back and jabbed at his connection with Swift and Paws,

_Don't forget we have that meeting with Zabini tonight,_  he told them,

_Midnight?_

_Yes, meet you on the 7_ _th_ _with Badger,_

_Got it,_ Swift replied,

_Snake, I've made a breakthrough,_ Paws excited voice came through and Harry perked up.

_Go on,_

_The spell that was placed on Bellatrix, I have it!_

_Brilliant, bring it tonight,_ He said,

_Will do,_  the connection closed and Harry looked at Luna with a pleased grin,

"Paws has found the spell cast on Bellatrix," He told her and she smiled,

"That's wonderful Harry,"

"Yes, I can't wait to see what it was and what it does."

"With Dumbledore, who knows?" She shuddered and Harry grimaced.

"That's what I'm worried about." He sighed,

"You'll find out tonight,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read the tags
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> Parsel is bold italics

**Chapter 19;**

"Harry, will you pick a pair of shoes already, I only left three options." Luna said in exasperation, Harry huffed.

"You know this is completely your fault, you were the one that got me in to fashion and design!"

"Well no one else was going to make sure you looked as good as possible."

"Then don't complain," Harry returned coming down in a pair of black Converse, he didn't like the hightop version of them so Luna had introduced him to the lower ones which he didn't mind at all. "There,"

"Finally," She sighed, "Have you got the map?"

"Of course. Ravenclaw on patrol tonight, and the ones on the seventh floor are at the left side."

"Let's go," Harry grabbed Luna and used the shadows to get to the seventh floor, he kept them hidden as the two prefects walked past and around the corner. Harry stepped forward and walked in front of the wall three times thinking clearly of the room he wanted, when the door appeared Luna came forward and the pair of them vanished in to the room. Harry kept the map open and he watched as Badger slipped out of the Gryffindor common room in and changed in to his animagus form to scurry down the corridor.

"Twins are here," Luna pointed out and Harry's eyes snapped to the two wild cats running through the dungeons to collide with a certain blond who tried, and failed, to scowl at them. Zabini was snickering at his friend's predicament and it only increased when the cats changed in to the grinning twins, they couldn't hear what was being said but both twins got a punch and Zabini a slap around the head. The door opened and Neville slipped in,

"Swift and Paws are on their way, they've had one of their usual Ron and Hermione arguments so have been glaring at each other all night until Paws 'stormed' to bed." Badger told them throwing himself down on a seat, the room was a replica of Harry's rooms which few extra chairs and a few more personal touches.

"I don't miss those." Harry said with a grin, "They need to hurry up," he sent them a prod of impatience and received a mental acceptance. He saw Swift leave first and vanish under a disillusion, he was soon followed by Paws who, Harry was surprised to note, had gotten her secondary mode of transport back and appeared on the seventh floor and stepped in to the room.

"You too?"

"Yes, I don't know what it was, but it was like I had a feeling in my magic and when I willed it to happen, it just did." Paws explained shaking her head,

"I know, I had the same urge and it couldn't have come at a better time."

"I wish mine would hurry up." Swift grumbled waling in, "I can feel it, but its like its tucked away,"

"It'll come, just don't force it," Harry said and Swift nodded,

"I won't,"

"Heads up, their approaching the room." Luna called, Harry took the chair in the middle and the other two were claimed by Swift and Paws, Raven and Badger took the sofa on the right leaving the sofa on the left for Draco and the twins and the final chair for Zabini. The door opened and the twins entered skipping followed by Draco who was rolling his eyes at their antics, a fond smile on his face, and Zabini who seemed wholly amused by it all. As soon as the door shut Harry sealed the room, there would be no one getting in or out of the room without his express permission. He closed the map as they sat down, he saw Tom in a staff meeting and sent a dose of sympathy to the man who, Harry didn't know how, knew exactly where their charms were and sent a brief glare at it before focusing his attentions back to whatever Dumbledore was saying, Harry smirked and he also seen another version of Tom in his rooms as the Dark Lord just as he apperated out; there must be a DE meeting.

"Good evening, Blaise Zabini, and welcome." Harry began setting the map down, his eyes were taking in every detail of the Zabini heir and he did like what he saw. He noted that Zabini, while he was focussing mainly on Harry, his eyes often strayed over to Swift and Harry could see the shock and desire in the startling blue eyes.

"I am glad to be here." Zabini answered and Harry smirked.

"I have it on good authority that you could and would be a brilliant asset for me – us – and that you were interested in joining us." Harry said, "What say you?"

"I think that I could be a helpful number to your group." Zabini said carefully, "I… hear things, I can get information that should be impossible and I have a set of talents that can be… deadly." Harry's smirk stretched at that, oh he had no doubt that the famous, or rather  _in_ famous, Black Widow had passed on her knowledge to her son. He would have to be careful though, if Blaise was interested in Swift then they would have to have eyes on him because if anything happened to Swift then Zabini would be dead before he could even deny his actions; Harry would make sure to warn him.

"I see," He said instead of voicing his inner thoughts, "And do you know what we are doing?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Go on,"

"I believe you are working on destroying Dumbledore," Blaise said, "After what I witnessed at the ball, I cannot help but notice your day to day life is nothing but an act. Most wouldn't, there are many that believe the ball was you spying for the light, but most are not as sensitive to magic as I and you can't fake darkness." Harry decided that he liked Blaise, the teens honestly was a great way to get in to Harry's good books, if there was one thing he could not stand it was lies despite him being a master at it. It was probably one of his most hypocritical traits, but he lied to keep him and his alive, others lies to benefit themselves and Harry reassured himself that he only lies when necessary. He shared a look with Luna who nodded discretely and then at Badger who blinked once in agreement, he then turned to his mental connection,

_What do you think?_

_He's honest, something that is a rarity,_ Paws said,  _And he could come in handy, especially when we want to pick off some of the more annoying Order Members and ministry officials._

 _I was thinking the same,_  Harry agreed,  _Swift?_

_I think he could help us, it would be another set of eyes in the snake pit and another source of knowledge and that is something we can never have another._

_So he's in?_

_He's in!_  Harry smiled slightly and nodded to Zabini,

"Consider yourself a part of the group Blaise," Harry said, "And your new name is Venom,"

"Venom?" Blaise repeated confused.

"Your animagus is a rattle snake, is it not?" Harry asked and grinned when Blaise looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Raven," Harry said simply, motioning to Luna. Blaise blinked a few times and turned to Draco questioningly, but Draco just shook his head.

"You will get used to it," The blond reassured, "Just know that whatever Raven says is the truth, it will happen and just accept that she knows."

"Right then,"

"Wonderful," Harry clapped his hands together, "Now for proper introductions. We have Ron is Swift and Hermione is Paws, Luna is Raven, Nev is Badger, the twins are Manic for Fred and Panic for George, Bleach is Draco and I'm Snake. I solemnly swear that we are pleased to welcome you to the group."

"I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting." Blaise said and the smirks he received were anything but reassuring.

"Oh you have no idea." The twins said gleefully,

"There are a few things you need to know," Paws said, she was hiding her glee better than the twins but it was there in her eyes.

"Ok,"

"The first is about our current Defence Professor," Swift continued,

"Is he dark or something?" Blaise asked and the others couldn't help their laughs.

"He's not just dark." Harry said, "He's  _the_  Dark Lord." Blaise blinked once, then he blinked again, he opened his mouth to try and speak but words seemed to fail. Neville looked at him in sympathy,

"I know, I felt the same way,"

"You mean to tell me that the  _Dark Lord_  is currently teaching me  _Defence against the Dark Arts_?" Blaise said incredulously,

"Yes, very successfully actually," Luna confirmed, and when no one told him it was a joke he released a shaky breath.

"Oh Merlin and Morgana," He muttered, "How?"

"I honestly have no idea, but it was Dumbledore that gave Tom his interview." Harry shrugged,

"Tom?"

"The Dark Lord," Harry clarified,

"The Dark Lord's name is Tom?"

"Yes, but for the love of Merlin don't let him hear you say that, there is no doubt in my mind that he will kill you." Harry warned and Blaise nodded hurriedly,

"Noted,"

"Now, on to other things," Paws said dragging the meeting back, "I am sure you have been following the papers,"

"You are behind the Dumbledore articles!" Blaise exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Yes, as well as Hadrian Greengrass' sudden position and the death of Umbridge."

"So it wasn't a suicide?"

"Oh no," There was nothing nice about Harry's smile, "It was definitely not suicide."

"What did you do?" Blaise questioned intrigued, to make a high ranking ministry official's death look like a suicide was impressive.

"Yeah, Snake, you didn't tell us what you did to the amphibian." The twins said, "Do inform us."

"Death by quill, wasn't it?" Draco said amused and Harry grinned a shark like grin,

"It was beautiful," He said, "Remember that thing I was working on, back last year, just after Sirius and before we were obliviated again?"

"Yes, you were playing again." Swift remembered, "It was a weapon?"

"I dismantled and edited a blood quill." He told them and watched as their eyes lit up.

"And what interesting features did you put on to such a thing?" Paws asked,

"Would you care to see? I do warn you, Tom and I had so much fun." They all shared a look before turning to Harry with smirks.

"Get a pencieve,"

Harry closed his eyes and a stunning stone basin appeared in front of him, he focussed on the memory and drew it out. With a casual flick of his wand he projected the memory to play for all of them, Harry sat back and relished in it, he didn't think he could ever get tired of seeing this particular woman die.

"Snake, that was beautiful," Paws stated, she had a gleam in her eyes that made Harry smirk, it was mirrored in the others eyes and it was what called them to the dark.

"You are kind of a genius," Draco agreed, "That quill is positively nasty and you were particularly vicious."

"Stop before I start blushing," Harry said mock bashfully and then laughed when he received snorts.

"Shall we have an update?" Swift suggested and Harry nodded.

"Floor's yours, Paws."

"Ok, well I was reading some of the old scrolls you got for me Snake, I know where you got those too, so don't even go there with you 'happened' across them." Harry grinned unashamed, "And it was nearly faded and it was almost covered in what I am assuming is blood." She pulled out the scroll and unrolled it to show them.

"Is that English?" Swift asked squinting to see the tiny words.

"No, and I had to consult Moony to help me translate it. Its ancient Greek and it's a very old curse created by a man who was jealous of his brother when he won the affections of a girl they both sought after. He wanted his brother to lose the girl by his own hand and so he created a spell of illusions, but it isn't one like I have ever seen. It's a permanent illusion and it works on inversions, friends become enemies, love becomes hate and so on, it changes everything and the person doesn't notice because it has to be triggered. It can be keyed in to anything, a person, a name, even something as simple as word." Hermione explained to them and Harry's eyes narrowed,

"So family would become an outsider and an enemy?"

"Yes,"

"And the trigger can be switched?"

"Yes, its like a switch." She said and Harry cursed,

"What about the counter."

"That's the problem," She groaned frustrated, "I was continued reading and, while the spell incantation was there and the instructions on how to cast it, the counter wasn't. It seems that the wizard forgot the trigger word and accidently said it while alone with his brother and he was killed."

"So Bellatrix Lestrange has been cursed to believe the opposite whenever something is done around her to activate the trigger, Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who is one of the most feared Death Eaters in existence, the woman who practically apprenticed under the Dark Lord and one of the most powerful women in our world currently, and we have absolutely no idea what this trigger is." Badger summarised and, by their expressions, Harry knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Well fuck,"

"But things don't make sense, didn't you chase her after she killed Sirius and she was mocking you." Swift pointed out,

"And that was what I was going to come to next," Paws said, "Dumbledore's twisted the spell, the incantation is the same, but there is loopholes in the casting that allow for changes. I think Dumbledore keyed the intent of the illusion in to certain people, maybe even a certain person, we can't be sure."

"So minus knowing what the curse does, it's a complete unknown?" Harry said and Paws nodded,

"I've looked in to everything I could find on that time and it just repeats when I've already read."

"This is something," Harry reassured her, "We know what we're working with. Do you know if it's a mind spell?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be one that you can throw off like the Imperius." She sighed, "It embeds the illusion deep in to the subconscious, even through Legilimency you would see what the victim saw and it can't be countered with Veritaserum."

"Ok, can you copy your translations of everything so I can study it?"

"Already done," She passed him over a copy and he nodded in thanks,

"I start to work on that soon, I'm sure Tom will be filled with joy when he finds out." Harry said and Bleach scoffed.

"Please, it is common knowledge that Aunt Bella is his one of his most trusted and most favoured Death Eater, he is going to be livid."

"I swear I'm always the bringer of bad news." Harry grumbled,

"I wonder why?" Raven said dryly and Harry smirked,

"It has its perks,"

"Sure it does,"

"What else have we got going on?"

"Well, somehow we now have a competent person in the ministers office." Badger said and Harry nodded,

"I am waiting for a reply from Hadrian, I have no doubt it will arrive by the weekend. I was so glad he took my suggestion."

"I'm still shocked at that." Bleach said and Harry shrugged,

"He didn't have to,"

"No, but if you hadn't mentioned it, no doubt we would have had another pathetic cretin in the position." He countered and Harry smirked,

"What can I say, it's a talent."

"Is there anything else coming out about Dumbledore?" Blaise asked and Harry grinned rather viciously,

"Front page tomorrow."

"Wonderful,"

"You should look forward to it."

"You know, I find it awful that all the information collected has been shared apart from the things you've found out about Dumbledore." Paws said and Harry grinned unashamed,

"Its much more fun this way,"

"I've brought the names of the first three," Swift remembered handing over the sheet,

"The first two should be easy to extract," Harry said copying the sheet and giving it to the twins who grinned,

"Ah the ministry, our favourite place to be,"

"How are you not getting caught?" Badger asked and the twins shared smirks.

"Ask us no questions and we shall tell you no lies." They responded and he shook his head,

"Never mind,"

"We can set something up, it'll take about a week, but we can let you know any changes." Manic told Harry, who looked pleased,

"Brilliant, work your magic gentlemen." He agreed, "The last one is a bit more difficult, but I know exactly how to deal with him."

"I continue with the rest," Swift said,

"We've got the mail ward sorted, we're in observation so it should be ok to come off next week." George said, "That way all of your mail will be going to you will Dumbledore remains oblivious."

"That means I can finally accept you in to the House of Prewett." Ron said happily and the twins grinned.

"Gred and Forge Prewett," They said together, "We like it,"

"Prewett?" Zabini repeated,

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," Harry said, "Ron is no longer Ron Weasley, but Ron Prewett, Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett, Hermione Granger is now Hermione McKinnon, Lady to the Ancient and Noble House of McKinnon and I am Harry Potter-Black, Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, Peverell and Lord to the Presidential House of Gryffindor."

"Holy mother of Circe," Blaise yelped, "Where did the last two come from?"

"There has always been a long standing rumour that the Potters came from the Gryffindor line, turns out it was not a rumour, and as for Peverell, that was just a lucky bonus."

"So you have those four, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood, McKinnon and Prewett on side?"

"Along with Slytherin, and Gaunt if its still active, and I'm pretty sure Greengrass would back me if it came to it." Harry added,

"When are you entering the arena, this is going to be thrilling." Blaise asked eagerly,

"Hopefully the first session after Yule," Swift said,

"This is so much better than the connections my father built up." Blaise said,

"Allied with Selwyn and Bulstrode isn't he?"

"Yes, its ridiculous." Blaise shook his head, "It is a shame my Italian family stayed in Italy, the Marcellus name is much more influential."

"Yes, but you come in to your majority soon, is your father not stepping down?"

"No, Zabini cause states that unless the current Lord is deemed unworthy or dead, they keep the lordship until I am 21." Blaise sighed,

"That sucks." Harry said,

"It wouldn't be so bad if my father had an ounce of common sense, he doesn't see that siding with the likes of Selwyn is dragging us down."

"Why don't you just get rid of him?" Harry asked puzzled and Paws hit him.

"You can't say that," She chided and Harry looked confused,

"Why not?"

"That's his father!" Harry continued to give her the same blank look and she sighed, "Killing is not always the answer, lets just leave it at that."

"Lets get back on track, shall we?" Badger said amused, "Mail ward next week and wolf hunting to match, how is the wolf project going?"

"Renovations are currently in progress, it should be done in two weeks which means I can go and speak to Ellen and we can send word out soon." Harry said pleased, "I need to tell Moony,"

"Don't forget the chocolate." Raven told him and Harry nodded,

"Definitely not,"

"Moony?"

"Remus Lupin, my honorary uncle,"

"Ah right, and the chocolate?"

"He has a slight addiction to it." Harry answered and Blaise nodded,

"I'll remember that."

"He's currently residing in the Gryffindor rooms. Draco can take you up there, you'll have access to them whenever you want, but do be careful when going, it really wouldn't be good if you were followed."

"You found Gryffindor's secret rooms?"

"Yes, and the Slytherin ones."

"I can't wait to see them,"

"Well, Snake is the only one who can take you down there, actually, he's the only one who  _would_  take you down there, but your more than welcome to ask the Dark Lord." Swift said and Blaise backtracked,

"Whenever Snake is ready,"

"I don't see why you're all so afraid of Tom," Harry shook his head, "Sure the man has a slight temper, maybe a few anger issues and can be a tad homicidal, but really, he's quite pleasant. He's got a brilliant sense of humour and is wicked smart."

"You know, Snake, you probably should have started with the last line first, everything else did, in no way, reassure any of us." Paws told him seriously,

"Really?"

"Not even a little bit." Badger agreed,

"Well I tried," Harry sighed, "It's his fault really, I think it's the overwhelming arrogance that puts people off."

"Did he just…" Blaise trailed off looking at Harry as if he had lost his mind.

"What, insult the Dark Lord?" The twins clarified, "Yeah, he does that a lot."

"Is he insane?"

"You think that's bad? Try have him insult the Dark Lord to the man's face." Swift snickered,

"He also baits him, mocks him, aggravates him, chides him and orders him." Luna added and Blaise looked a little ill, well so did the rest of them as they didn't realise just what Harry got up to with the Dark Lord.

"How are you still breathing?"

"It's my charm." Harry deadpanned before grinning,

"Is it safe to be around him?" Blaise asked genuinely serious and they others burst out laughing.

"Its Harry, of course not,"

"He has this wonderful friend, her name is fate, yeah, and she has a real thing for him." Fred joked,

"We think he had an affair with her in a past life and this is the penalty," George continued, and they all laughed while Harry pouted,

"I hate you all."

"We know,"

"Final thing," Harry said forcing their attentions back, "I had my first lesson with the old fool and he believes showing me memories is going to help me defeat the great and powerful Dark Lord,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "He's after the key to Tom's immortality,"

"Oh dear,"

"That could be a problem,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to speak to him tomorrow, this is obviously a big thing and no doubt it will be another thing that adds to his joy."

"Maybe you should sweeten him up first, Snake?" Bleach suggested and Harry smirked,

"I have every intention to,"

"I feel as if I'm missing something." Blaise said slowly and Swift grinned,

"You forgot again, Snake,"

"Oh yeah," He turned to Zabini, "I'm currently sleeping with the Dark Lord." The Italian started choking on his own spit.

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction to that as well." Badger told him,

"Anything else that I need to know?"

"No, nothing," Harry said tilting his head in thought, "Oh actually, this is not a threat, just a promise by the way. But if you betray us or in any way go against me, you'll end up like Parkinson."

"That was you!"

"Yes, and I took every pleasure in doing so." Harry stated,

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Wonderful."

"I think that's it," Luna said,

"Yes, I believe so." Harry agreed, "Anything else, guys?"

"Oh, the Seal is in full activation and the word has been spread," Draco said, "Your covered,"

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry sighed, he got to his feet and tucked Luna under his arm, "I was thinking about adding Badger, Bleach and Venom to our communication if they wish, its something for them to think on and I'm sure the twins will explain when they walk Draco back the dungeons." Harry dodged the pillow aimed for his face by the blushing blond and grinned. "I'm not sorry,"

"How long?" The twins asked,

"Almost the first week back." Harry and Luna answered together,

"Why are we not surprised?"

"Because we're amazing,"

"I'll let you know by the end of the week," Neville said, "Luna'll have explained it properly for me by then."

"Alright Nev,"

"Same for me, Snake," Draco said,

"I'll see you guys later, I hope you enjoy the article." The two Slytherins and the twins left, Harry turned to the other two. "That went well,"

"I think so," Paws agreed, "I'll see you in the morning,"

"Night, Paws,"

"You approve of Zabini?" Swift asked and Harry nodded,

"He'll be great,"

"Yeah, I think so too. See you in the morning," Swift left with a thoughtful expression on his face and so he completely missed Harry and Luna's smirks,

"We could make money out of this." Luna said with a laugh,

"We'd be great," Harry agreed, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted and I don't want to miss the article." Harry tightened his arm and let the shadows take them.

* * *

Despite the fact that he had to go to the great hall and endure all the staring and whispers that still remained, Harry was extremely excited Wednesday morning when he woke up. He happily made himself breakfast after talking Winky in to allowing him to do so, he cheerfully greeted Luna with tea and food, he joyfully showered, dressed and applied his glamour and he merrily skipped out of his portrait hole and down to the great hall. Dumbledore, Harry decided, had been looking too cheerful and so this article could not be at a better time. So far this week, minus the whole staring issue, it had been a very good week and this was only going to add to it, so it was in that frame of mind that Harry took his seat at the end of the Lion table and waited for the mail to arrive.

This article was going to be great, it was one of the best, while the last one had been shocking and terrible, this one was set to be shocking and vicious, he almost cackled. He got a brief sense of questioning from Tom and had to bite back a smirk, he sent back as much anticipation as humanly possible and he saw the Dark Lord smirk slightly. It seemed to take forever, but finally the mail arrived and Harry had to force himself not to snatch at the paper when the bird landed, instead he carefully took it, paid the animal, and led it out in front of himself almost disinterestedly. When he saw the front page however, his disinterested air because difficult to hold, on the front of the paper was a picture of an arrogant looking woman with a look that screamed 'I am superior' on her face, he didn't know where she got her pictures from, but Rita was brilliant.

**The Truth About Dumbledore;**

**The Mother,**

**Where The Ideas Were Nursed,**

**With the revelations of Percival Dumbledore previously, I had many questions on my mind, first of which; who was the woman that married a monster? Was she merely a victim of a bad marriage or was she also hiding dark secrets that she passed on to her children? And if she did, what else could Albus Dumbledore possibly be hiding?**

**We now know that Percival Dumbledore was convicted of muggle attacks and died in Azkaban, but what we have yet to discover is how that effected the family he left behind because of his sick nature. The Dumbledore Matriarch, Kendra Dumbledore, was left to repair the tatters of the Dumbledore reputation and to raise three young children alone. She fled to the village of Godrics Hollow, where we now know Dumbledore would meet his lover, and started again appearing as many thought a happy family. The secrets began then because even though there were 3 children in the home, no one remembers seeing young Arianna and rumours quickly circulated of an illness, but she was never checked in or seen by anyone in St Mungos. Kendra Dumbledore was a muggleborn, although it seemed as if she was ashamed of that fact and tried to remove herself of that label as she 'pretended otherwise'. She was described, by those who knew her, as 'terrifying', 'proud' and 'very domineering'.**

**While her other children attended Hogwarts, Kendra was at home looking after her sick daughter, however many believed that Arianna Dumbledore was a squib and it was said that she was kept hidden out of shame. One person I interviewed, who wishes to remain anonymous, told me, 'she was the sort of witch who would have been mortified to produce a squib.' That began my search in to what Kendra Dumbledore was really like, and it was shocking what I found. It seemed that her disassociation with being muggleborn went deeper than just 'pretending otherwise' and she was a firm believer in pureblood supremacy. Not only highly hypocritical given her own blood status, but also highly discriminative against her own children and could be behind the disappearance of Arianna Dumbledore. Kendra's true colours only seemed to have immerged when they has settled in to Godrics Hollow and by that time, both elder boys had already started attending Hogwarts and were known to the world. Unfortunately for young Arianna, she was not yet old enough to attend the great school and when her father was imprisoned she was left to face the unjust and prejudiced actions from her mother alone.**

**What happened in that house is unknown, but it is clear that Kendra became more and more outspoken against those of non-pureblood decent and muggles and even went as far as to claim she was a pureblood, a daughter from the Noble House of Thomas, an American house that was not known in this country and because of her appearance, which resembled a native American she was believed. She continued her lies and her secrecy until Albus' 7** **th** **year of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was said to be a gifted student and he had aspirations to travel the world, his plans were crushed when he received a message of his mothers tragic demise. Kendra Dumbledore's death was sudden and unexpected, shaking the little village because of the mysterious nature in which it occurred. As it was, Kendra was at home 'looking after' her daughter when there was an explosion and Kendra ended up dead. Many speculated that it was a backfired spell, but those who remembered Kendra's cold personality and sometimes cruel attitudes believe that Arianna finally had enough of her mother's endless attacks and fought back ending in her death.**

**What happened to that poor girl under Kendra's care is not known, neither is the true nature of Kendra's death, but what we can obtain from these mysterious happenings is that it wasn't just his father Albus got his wizard-dominating beliefs from. Kendra Dumbledore was the master of secrets and lies and it seems to be a prominent trait she has passed on to her eldest son. With a muggle attacking monster of a father and a prejudice, deceitful, secretive mother, it is no wonder why the young Albus Dumbledore grew to love the equally disturbed Grindlewald and planned for a wizard over muggle rule. What we need to know now is if anything else could be hidden in the Dumbledore closet that could be aiding the said-to-be hero now and if we need to worry about him revealing his true colours like his parents before him eventually did.**

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondence to the Daily Profit.**

He had done it again. Complete and utter silence settled within the hall and Harry took a moment to bask in it, oh the sound was beautiful. He looked up at the headmaster and was actually startled by the amount of rage in his usually twinkling blue eyes, he was furious and actually seemed to be shaking in the effort to control himself. Harry bit back a smile. He knew the exact moment when Tom had finished reading because he was hit with so much incredulity, amusement, disbelief and utter glee that it forced him to look down to cover his expression.

When he looked up the whispering had began and people were looking up at the old man in disgust, it was one thing to keep quiet about blood, but a whole other thing to outright lie about it. Harry knew that the purebloods would be outraged that 'filth' dared pretend to be one of them, the halfbloods would find it a joke because Dumbledore was a halfblood and the muggleborns would be horrified and scared that the champion of light was linked to a blood supremacist.

 _Well done, Snake, well done indeed,_  He could hear Swift's mental clap and almost grinned,

 _It does have a certain ring to it,_  He agreed,

_This one packs a hellava punch,_

_I think you've touched a nerve though?_  Paws pointed out and Harry could see the old man's fury building as he gripped the paper.

 _It gets better,_  Harry assured them,

_How?_

_Just you wait,_  He cut the connection and slipped out of the hall just in time to see Dumbledore storm out of the side door as the noise in the hall rose to Quidditch level. Rita was getting a raise, he decided as he all but skipped down the corridor. He couldn't wait for his defence lesson later and so he happily made his way to charms, it was all he could do to keep the grin off of his face, but he was pretty sure that was more to do with the fact Tom seemed to be completely elated. His morning lessons passed quickly and he made his way to the great hall only to fight a smile when he say the old fool wasn't present, he was the main point of conversation and everyone seemed to have forgotten the Halloween attack, or at least his part in it anyway which was more than alright for him.

His final lesson of the day was defence which he went to after he had his free in the library, he finished his potions essay to an E standard and tucked it away before heading up to the defence corridor. Ron and Hermione were already outside when he approached and they traded smirks which vanished as the rest of the class arrived, Professor Drield welcomed them in to his room delightedly and Harry almost broke down laughing at that, it seemed this article had really raised Tom's spirits.

They were going to be beginning silent casting now, something that they should have started before Halloween but they were, for those who were not in the DA, painfully behind on their defence practical and so the Professor had to drag them up to scratch. They would be starting on their first year spells and moving up, it was something that required a lot of concentration; unless you were Harry. He just seemed to have a connection with his magic, even Hermione said she had to have some degree of concentration to cast silently cast, oh she was amazing at it, as was Swift, but they couldn't work magic like Harry could. Harry had fun silently jinxing everyone around the classroom, but once again, Hermione didn't find it amusing when he started with her and so he hastily stopped and pretended to concentrate on silently casting.

He had remembered to speak the words when he first duelled in front of everyone weeks back, but he could make it seem as if he was more advanced and put it down to tutoring, that would be easier and he was expected to be ahead in defence. Thankfully, the lesson came to an end and Professor Drield dismissed everyone with a word to practice their silent casting, Harry made sure to be the last one up and when he reached the door it shut on its own accord and he felt the wards flare up. His glamour was removed and he felt a strong set of hands grip his hips as he was pressed up against a firm chest, he bit his lip to stop any sounds coming from him as his neck was kissed and bitten, but he gasped when a particular spot was bitten.

"Such a temptation," Icy breath ghosted over his skin and Harry sucked in air through his teeth, he chose to ignore the fact that he had missed this despite it only being three days, and instead focussed on the feeling that only one person could bring. He allowed the shadows to come to him and move them to a much more comfortable area; Tom's rooms.

He was span around and pressed back against the bedroom door, he looked up to see dark ruby eyes running all over him as his robes and shirt vanished with the shadows. When their lips met it was an assault of fiery passion, one of Tom's hands locked on to the back of Harry's head while the other stayed on his hips as he devoured him, Harry released a low moan in the back of his throat as he relinquished control. He pushed his hips forward making Tom groan at the friction, his hand slid down to Harry's leg and hitched it over his hip bringing them closer and Harry responded by wrapping his other leg around him and grinding himself down. Tom's head dropped back with a pleased moan and Harry took the opportunity to attack the man's neck, he vanished the robes and shirt with a twist of his wrist and bit down on the pale skin.

Harry trailed his way back up Tom's neck and kissed him, he sucked on his tongue and used the distraction to map out every part of Tom's mouth much to his pleasure. The door he was pressed against was practically kicked open and Harry soon found himself on the bed with Tom pinning him down, he gasped when Tom began to kiss and bite down his chest and Harry arched slightly when his nipple was bitten. He was getting lower and Harry cried out when his tongue dipped in to his navel and along his tattoo, it made his body burn with desire and the rest of his clothes vanished as Tom continued his assault.

"Fuck!" He cried when a hot mouth covered his erection. Tom had a gift, Harry decided, one of his hands gripped the sheets below him while the other went to Tom's hair, "Shit, Tom," Harry couldn't help the loud moan that he released when Tom hummed around him, it sent vibrations through his entire body bringing him closer to the edge. It didn't take long before he was shouting Tom's name as he came and the man was up and kissing him again, Harry had barely caught his breath and he could taste himself on Tom. He could feel the man's lust and desire and it was so high that it was nearly painful, he bit the man's lip drawing a low hiss,

 _ **Fuck me,**_ He murmured,  _ **Do whatever you want to me**_ , Harry felt the magic preparing him and thanked his stars that Tom wasn't going to torture him this time. Harry felt his body arch up when he was thrust in to, he felt the burn and relished in it urging Tom to move so he could ride out the pain. Tom gripped his hips hard as he began to thrust in to him at a furious pace,  _ **Sso tight, Ssnake**_ he hissed as Harry released a sharp yell when his spot was hit.

 _ **Shit Tom, there, right there, FUCK!**_ Harry dug his nails in to Tom's shoulder with enough strength to draw blood, Tom growled at the feeling and changed angles to go deeper in to his willing lover. Heat was coiling in his stomach as his prostate was abused and he was nearly there,  _ **H-harder, fuck, sso close.**_ Harry came hard and his muscles clamped down almost painfully around Tom bringing him over the edge with a shout, he felt Tom pull out and collapse down next to him panting just as much as he was.

"Interesting effects banning contact," Harry muttered after a minute, Tom scoffed,

"You ever do that again and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"It was only three days!"

"This place is a nightmare! And if I torture anymore of my Death Eaters then I won't have any left." Tom pointed out,

"I suppose you do have a point, I can't exactly begin torturing students and I have to watch my step with the old fool." Harry mused, "I guess the ban wasn't my best idea."

"You don't say." He drawled sarcastically.

"You could teach that, you make it an art." Harry commented with a grin, Tom rolled his eyes. Harry pulled himself up and looked over his shoulder at Tom, the man was stupidly gorgeous and he couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed naked; it was a very nice sight. Tom caught his eyes and smirked, he pulled him down for a heated kiss and Harry groaned,

"I want a shower," He murmured and Tom made a noise of disagreement, "Care to join me?" Harry watched somewhat amused as Tom's eyes glazed over before going dark. Tom registered what Harry said and froze, Harry, completely naked, under hot running water; that was something he was  _very_  interested in seeing. Harry got up and sauntered away knowing he would be joined momentarily, as soon as Tom got his mind relatively clear that was anyway, and he wasn't wrong. As soon as the water started running he felt Tom come up behind him and turned to face him, Harry knew his eyes went all but black at the sight. Tom under running water was… he couldn't find the right words but he summed it up by pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

Harry didn't give Tom a chance to take control and Harry admitted to cheating to gain the upper hand by wrapping his hand around Tom's hard cock and squeezing lightly, in retaliation Tom forced him back against the wall and lifted him up causing him to gasp and allowing Tom to gain back his usual control; not that Harry minded at all. He was barely given time to prepare before Tom was in him again, the water making for lubrication to ease the pain, Tom didn't let up with his assault, he fucked Harry relentlessly against the wall being driven mad by the screams and pleas issuing from Harry's mouth.

"Ah Tooom," Harry moaned, "M-more," In answer his prostate was slammed in to making him scream out and arch up. He was coming closer and closer to the edge and with one last thrust Harry came hard collapsing forwards, Tom followed him biting down on Harry's shoulder to ride out his release. When he felt like he could actually stand, Harry dropped his legs and actually had his shower, something that was made monumentally more difficult with an insatiable Dark Lord as a shower guest.

"Honestly," Harry sighed draping himself on the sofa once he was dressed again, "I don't know where you get your stamina from, but you should sell some of it."

"You invited me in to the shower, it's completely your fault." Tom said completely unashamed, Harry rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"My bad," He checked his neck to make sure the locket was back around it and looked over to the Dark Lord. "How's your current mood?"

"Pretty good, why do you ask?"

"Good. You are not going to like what I have to tell you." Harry told him brightly, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Am I going to need a drink?"

"A very large one, but you are not allowed to throw the glass at me." Harry said,

"Shame,"

"Hey!"

"So, what news do you bring that is going to dampen my mood?" Tom asked.

"Well, its two things, but they tie in together and a separate issue." Harry said, and Tom sighed

"Get the other issue out of the way first." He said,

"We, I say we but I mean Paws, have found out what spell has been cast on Bellatrix." Harry said, "Its an ancient Greek spell that causes Illusions, it creates an alternate universe almost where friends become enemies, love becomes hate and so forth, and it can't be detected by Legilimency or Veritaserum. The illusion is imbedded in to the subconscious and can be activated by a trigger word or action, but it seems that Dumbledore has twisted it to his needs because there was a few loopholes available when casting."

"You are not aware of the trigger, are you?"

"No, and that's only the first problem." Harry said, "There is no known counter, the person who created it was killed before he created the counter curse."

"That complete bastard." Tom snarled, "How dare he curse one of mine in such a way!"

"I have the translated version of the spell if you want it, I was going to start working on a counter as it needs to be created."

"I will endeavour the same." Tom agreed, "I hate that man,"

"It's a mutual feeling, I assure you." Harry said, Tom drank down his drink before pouring himself another.

"Let's get the other things out of the way, it can't get much worse."

"I wouldn't count your dragons before they've hatched." Harry muttered, and then sighed at Tom's raised eyebrow, "Well, I had my first 'lesson' with Dumbledore. It turns out the headmaster has decided that I am need to learn all about Tom Marvolo Riddle and his quest for immortality." Harry decided to get the first bit out all in one – like a plaster. Tom blinked a few times before his eyes flashed in understanding and then narrowed,

"Go on,"

"He's showing me memories of your past, actually, the first one was before you were even born, but he believes that it is going to be beneficial for me to know these things." Harry said and watched as Tom's eyes narrowed further.

"And it was about what exactly?"

"Do you want to see it? It's from a ministry official and it has your Grandfather, your Uncle, your mother and a glimpse of your father in it." Harry spoke the end two softly, watching Tom carefully. The man had gone very still and Harry could feel a whirl of different emotions flying through him, most of which Harry couldn't identify if he tried.

"Yes," It was spoken quietly, but Harry heard and he nodded. He got up and planted himself on Tom's lap so he was straddling him which gained a raised eyebrow, "Not that I do not enjoy this position, but what are you doing?"

"Well, while I can use Legilimency very well, I've never exactly learned the finesse of the skill and I can only retain control through physical contact. So as I don't want to fry your mind, please stay still and for the love of Merlin don't force me out, just make it apparent that you want me to leave." Harry added the last part as a warning.

"You are not entering my mind." Tom stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If I wanted to I could, due to this handy connection you made." He pointed out, "Besides, I'm not going in to browse, I'm going in to project a memory, I won't even be there." Tom looked like he was debating with himself for a while before he released a sharp breath through his nose and relented.

"Fine,"

"Good, now stay still and don't be pissed at me, I'm only the messenger." Harry placed his index fingers on Tom's temple and looked in to his eyes, he brought forth the memory and gently pushed it in to the others mind. It was a weird feeling, he made sure to stay on the outskirts of Tom's mind while the memory was playing and he could feel the man's emotions building the further along the memory went. When the memory reached the assault on Merope, Harry was hit with an emotion he couldn't identify for the life of him and, by the confusion that followed, Tom couldn't either.

Tom's anger spiked alarmingly when the memory drew to an end and they caught sight of Tom Riddle Senior, Harry carefully retracted the memory and pulled out of Tom's mind before getting up and stepping away. The man's magic was starting to curl around him and Harry saw that, despite his expressionless face, he was more than a little pissed, conflicted and extremely confused. They stayed in silence until Tom's magic died down and the man spoke,

"He's hunting them," Tom stated and Harry blinked, it seemed the man was going to avoid everything else in the memory, Harry was good with that; it would come up eventually.

"Yes, so it seems." Harry agreed, "Did you get that ring?"

"I did, and need to retrieve it. I believe the locket should be safe." Tom said and Harry shifted,

"Ah, about that, now I do believe your mood is about to drop just that little bit more." Harry hedged,

"Why?"

"See, the locket is definitely safe, just not where it's supposed to be – wherever that was." Harry told him and Tom's eyes narrowed in to slits.

"Where is it?" He demanded, Harry reached up and unclasped the locket from his neck and pulled it out. Tom's eyes widened and he got up to gently take the locket from Harry.

"How?"

"It was lucky really." Harry told him, "When I saw it in a memory I recognised it from the House of Black, Kreacher had kept it because of his 'great master Regulas'. I asked him for it because if Dumbledore saw it he would recognise it and it was safer around my neck than anywhere else."

"Thank you," Tom said quietly,

"No problem." Harry said, "Besides, its soothing," Tom raised an eyebrow at that, he looked at the locket and then back at Harry before smirking. He walked around Harry until he was behind him and re-clasped the locket around his neck, Harry sighed softly as he felt the magic surround him and he shot a questioning look at Tom.

"As you said, its safer around your neck than anywhere else, and I have no doubt that you will do a better job than Lucius." Tom said, but Harry didn't buy it for a second. That may be part of the reason, but there was definitely an ulterior motive to that action and Harry could feel it. Harry looked down at the locket and remembered it was a Slytherin heirloom, he saw that there was a distinctive Slytherin 'S' and he gave Tom an unimpressed look.

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this is clearly a  _Slytherin_  locket and its now around my neck?" He drawled. Tom gained an innocent look and blinked, which Harry did not believe even a little bit.

"That did not even cross my mind." He said and Harry's expression didn't change.

"Really? So the fact that something that is clearly yours, and only yours, is now around my neck didn't even come to mind?"

"Now that you mention it, it is a welcome addition." Tom agreed lightly and Harry released a frustrated huff.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but only because I like the feeling." Harry grumbled and Tom's eyes flashed in triumph.

"Good,"

"I hate you,"

"I know,"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd
> 
> Read the tags please.
> 
> I'm not J.K

_**Chapter 20:** _

 

"The reason I don't curse you is beyond me." Tom grumbled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's because I am the most awesome person you've ever had the pleasure to meet." Harry said seriously.

"This is completely your fault."

"We've been over this, Tom." Harry sighed,

"You don't seem to understand. You banned me from one of the best libraries I've ever seen!" Tom exclaimed and Harry bit back a groan. All he had heard from Tom since he had woken up was complaints and threats against his person because the man hadn't been able to go to the Gryffindor rooms since Halloween. It hadn't actually been that long, less than a week, but apparently Tom used the library more than Harry thought.

They were on their way up now and Harry had had the sense to collect Moony's chocolate before leaving, there was no way he was going to face the irate werewolf without a bribe and the only reason he had stopped Tom from going up there was because Moony would see it as an attack on his cub and since the man now had this weird, but brilliant, connection with his inner wolf, like he should have had without Dumbledore's influence, he could change at will and Harry didn't know what would happen if that came to pass, nor did he want to. Unfortunately, Tom had decided it would be today he would point out his problems to Harry and he was being very vocal about it.

"I've lost valuable reading time because of you," Tom complained

"I am only doing this so I don't have to mediate." Harry stated, "So for the love of Merlin, stop complaining, you're acting like a PMS'ing girl." Harry wasn't fast enough to stop the overpowered stinging hex hitting his leg, he hissed and only stopped himself from falling by grabbing on to Tom.

"What the hell?" Harry demanded and Tom shot him an unimpressed look.

"PMS'ing girl," He stated and Harry couldn't help his grin,

"But it's true."

"I am going to hurt you." Tom warned and Harry snickered,

"No, you won't. You want to get back in to the library." He said confidently and Tom glowered at him knowing it was true.

"I hate you,"

"I know," Harry said brightly. They got to the entrance and Harry took out the shrunken crate, which had to have a double shrinking charm on it so it would go in his pocket, and enlarged it back to its original size.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Tom demanded, looking at the crate in alarm.

"That is my bribe for Moony, I think it should be enough chocolate to last him a few weeks." Harry said and Tom blinked a few times stunned.

"A few weeks, there is enough chocolate in there to last a year."

"Which means it would last around two months for Moony, the man is a major chocoholic. This should keep him sweet enough to listen to reason and not try and kill you." Harry explained.

"I still fail to see why he would try and kill me, it was you who initiated everything." Tom muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"You caused me pain and put me in danger, I am Moony's cub and the only remaining person in his pack." Harry pointed out, "Besides, why do you think I have a bribe, Moony is not going to be happy that I placed myself in danger."

"This is ridiculous, I highly doubt your werewolf will be that concerned-," He was cut of by a furious warning growl, Harry winced.

"You were saying," he hissed. Harry crept in to the Gryffindor rooms and stuck close to the walls where he could see a furious Remus pacing the room, his enhanced speed clearly being used. As soon as Tom stepped in to the room, Remus released a truly dangerous snarl and started towards him, Harry could feel Tom was slightly apprehensive but he stood his ground.

"Whoa, calm down, Moony," Harry said soothingly, placing himself between wolf and Dark Lord.

"I will be perfectly calm once I've seen to the person who dared hurt my cub." Remus growled, his voice mix between his own and Moony.

"You cannot attack Tom, you do remember he is the Dark Lord, right?" Harry said slowly and Remus bared his teeth.

"I am aware, but I am also one of the few werewolves that doesn't rely on brute strength, is well educated and can actually duel." Remus got out and Harry conceded he did have a point, he felt Tom's wariness increase, it seemed the man had also forgotten that Remus Lupin, while indeed a werewolf, was foremost a wizard and was a very intelligent one at that.

"But you can't attack Tom, it was my idea." Harry said not really happy admitting that fact to the clearly angry werewolf, he winced at the furious glare he got pinned with after.

"I know that too." Remus stated, "I don't know what you were thinking, cub, but let me tell you that I am not in the slightest bit impressed. All I get a notification that there is an attack on Hogsmead, where you are on a date (Harry bit back a hiss at the sharp pain from his scar) with Ginevra Weasley, of all people, and the attack is being led by the Dark Lord."

"If it makes you feel any better there was actually only one other person who knew the whole of my plan." Harry hedged and it turned out that it didn't make him feel better.

"No, no it does not make me feel better funnily enough." Remus snapped, "Of all the careless, ridiculously dangerous things you have done, one would think you were learn that nothing good ever comes from them!"

"At least it wasn't a basilisk this time." Harry tried and he heard Tom groan under his breath and felt a wave of resignation just as he saw the expression of Remus' face, Harry realised that his pseudo uncle didn't know about the Chamber yet, Sirius decided it was best if they left  _that_  particular story out, and he had just told him.

"Shit,"

"Basilisk, what do you mean basilisk, you should have never seen a basilisk." Remus exclaimed going from angry to alarm in seconds.

"Um yeah… about that…" Harry trailed off when he remembered the chocolate, he saw the wolf was about to completely let go and he summoned it. "Here," he watched amused as Remus' attention snapped to the crate.

"I smell chocolate." He said,

"Yeah, call it an apology;" Harry said brightly, "It's the grand special box from Honeydukes."

"The 50 galleon one which has a selection of every type of chocolate they make including the Yule Cranberry Cream, mixed liquor slab and the 10kg Spring awakening Egg?" Remus asked with a trace of longing in his voice, Tom blinked in alarm at the amount of chocolate and the price.

"Yes that's the one." Harry confirmed.

"You paid 50 Galleons for chocolate, isn't that a bit much?" Tom asked shocked.

"You can never put a pay too much for chocolate." Remus stated his eyes not leaving the crate, Tom looked torn between amusement and incredulity.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Take it, Moony, it's all yours." Harry said and Remus all but lunged for the crate and horded it in to his room.

"That had to be at least 50kg's of chocolate."

"I did say Moony had a slight addiction." Harry pointed out, "It's actually a pretty handy addiction to have, I remember, back in third year when I first met him, when the dementors attacked me I would have been a lot worse off if not for the fact Remus had this huge slab of chocolate on him."

"He carries chocolate with him?" Tom said in disbelief.

"Everywhere he goes, even in battle." Harry said and walked toward the library.

"But that's insane."

"It's Moony, he was best friends with a Black; what did you expect?"

"Fair point,"

Moony appeared back in to the library and Harry only stopped himself laughing when he saw the man had two massive bars of chocolate with him.

"You are forgiven, but don't think I'm happy with you." Remus said and Harry grinned,

"Of course not, Moony,"

"That goes for you, as well." He said looking at the Dark Lord through narrowed eyes.

"I expected no less." They kept eye contact for a few moments before Moony nodded and turned to Harry with a smile.

"So, cub, what have you been doing, I did enjoy the articles this week. How did you get Hadrian Greengrass, of all people, on side?" Harry threw himself down in a chair as Tom vanished in to the shelves, the books were calling him apparently.

"See, all I did was suggest that he take the position because he would be better than anyone else and he did, I was honestly quite surprised that he did." Harry said with a shrug, "As for the others, well, those were rather glorious. Umbridge had to go, with the latest law she just passed there was no question and I did take an immeasurable amount of pleasure in doing so. And the article on Dumbledore was brilliant, I cannot deny that Rita has a monumental talent for ruining."

"She has a rather unique style," Remus agreed,

"Peverell Manor is on the build, goblins are working on it as we speak and all silver has been removed. Grinder told me that it will be done in two weeks, so I think I shall go and seen Ellen soon."

"I can't believe this is actually credible," Remus said quietly, "This is pretty inconceivable."

"I told you, Moony, I will not stand for it." Harry replied softly, and Remus smiled,

"I'll begin to plan my outing then, if this is going to be done soon the word will need to be put out." Remus said and Harry nodded,

"Definitely, Ellen will be too, I hope. I've planned all of this, but I haven't spoken to her." Harry frowned at that.

"Cub, you really don't need to worry. There is very little chance that she will turn down something like this, especially when she see's it." Remus reassured him.

"I'm counting on it, do you think I should tell her now or wait until it's complete?" Harry asked.

"I would say wait, that way, when you tell her she can go straight there." Remus said after a moment of thought and Harry nodded,

"My thoughts exactly, just in case something comes up with the buildings or something." Harry agreed. Just then, Tom immerged from the book shelves and Harry's jaw dropped at the amount of books the man was carrying, Remus blinked but didn't show any other response and Harry shook his head.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Harry questioned as Tom sat down and laid the books out gently.

"Preparing to read, I would have thought it obvious." He answered and Harry glowered at him.

"No shit!" He snapped, "I meant, what the hell are you doing with a personal library in front of you?"

"My personal library is at least 5 times the size of this," Tom informed him primly and Harry shot him an unimpressed look. "And I have lost valuable time so I must catch up."

"So you are going to migrate in the library for a week. Tom, you teach."

"Harry, I have a time turner, I merely wished to select the books I shall be reading."

"You are impossible." Harry sighed, "You carry on like this and I'll be seeing your wings." He neatly dodged the hex sent at him and smiled sweetly in response to the glare he was sent.

"I may not Crucio you, but I know many other curses." Tom warned.

"I'll leave you to it then." Harry said and Tom nodded.

"Smart choice,"

"When are you going on your hunt?" Remus asked him and Harry tilted his head.

"This weekend, there has to be something there for us and I believe Swift and Paws have it covered." Harry said,

"I'm holding my next DE meeting this weekend if you wish to be there, I am waiting on for a full layout of the ministry, but I have a feeling it has been a failure." Tom put in and Harry perked up at that.

"Oh, why the certainty?"

"It seems the term 'lay low' means very little and as I have had… other things to occupy my time they are becoming restless. If they have failed, then I can remind them why it is unwise for them not to listen to me." The smirk that came to Tom's face was not reassuring for the death eaters and Harry laughed delightedly,

"I am so there." He said, and Remus shook his head.

"Poor souls," He joked and both Harry and Tom adopted indignant expressions.

"Well I never," Harry gasped.

"One would think you had little faith in us." Tom continued and Remus looked at them blankly.

"I wonder why,"

Their expressions melted and they smirked.

"I have a room booked in hell if I ever make it there." Harry said, "You should see it, it has a _hell_  of a view."

"Oh Merlin," Remus groaned and Tom laughed at that.

"I'll take the room next if I get there."

"I'll let Lucifer know." Harry agreed seriously, he cast a tempus and cursed. "Fuck sake, I'm going to be late to potions."

"Have fun with that, Snape loves you cub," Remus said cheerfully.

"I'm tempted to lock you in his damn office, he had a pathological fear of you, you know that?" Harry said as he applied his glamour.

"I know, its why I intend to smile at him every time we meet in the future." Remus said Harry laughed, he flicked his wand and switched his in to his robes.

"Have fun reading little ravens, I'm off to learn." He said and ran away from the curse sent at him by Tom. He darted down the stairs and in to the shadows of the dungeons, he snuck down the corridor and slipping in to the door just as it was closing.

"Potter! You're late, 20 points from Gryffindor and detention," Snape snapped and Harry glowered at him, he slunk over to his seat and dropped down next to Draco.

"I hate that man," Harry muttered,

"I don't think he likes you that much either," Draco said lightly and Harry turned his glower at the blond.

"Well done, your observation skill are truly something to be proud of." Harry deadpanned.

"Potter, I know you are of the belief you know everything, but pay attention. I would have to deduct from Mr Malfoy's grade because of your failings." Snape sneered and Harry glared at him.

"I am so dealing with this tonight." Harry stated and Draco nodded,

"Just don't kill him, Paws would kill me."

"I can make no promises."

Snape continued to lecture them on the potency of Amortenita before snapping at them to begin making a cure for the potion, Harry found it ironic that they would be covering this potion when Dumbledore was trying to get him dosed in it.

"The irony of this is unreal." Draco said with a smirk and Harry grinned,

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry agreed, "I'll get the ingredients." Harry went to the store cupboard and took out all the things he needed, of all the counters he was sure he could make, this was one of them. He walked back and he and Draco worked effortlessly together, they both knew this like the back of their own hands.

"I think I may have had a breakthrough with a love potion immuniser," Draco told him quietly, "The only problem is, I don't know how to test it correctly and I really don't want to poison you."

"Brilliant," Harry whisper exclaimed, and then he frowned, "You're gunna need Mr Malevolent over there, aren't you?"

"Unless you want me to accidently poison you, it would help yes." Draco said and Harry sighed,

"Wonderful," He grumbled, "Ok, tonight I'll try and drum it in to his mind that it would be wise for him to leave me alone."

"And not kill him in the process…"

"And not kill him, besides, I think Tom would be a more than a little pissed if I killed his potions master."

"Yes, funnily enough, I think he would." Draco agreed,

"Time," Snape called, "Bottle up your attempts and place them on my desk." Draco took theirs up and Harry packed their station away.

"Another O," Draco said and Harry grinned,

"This is the only class I can get away with it," Harry told him and Draco smirked,

"I'm guessing its getting to you."

"Just slightly, I had to ask for an extension from McGonagall!"

"Ouch,"

"Yes, and with the way things are going its going to get worse."

"We're picking things up from now though, yes?"

"Definitely, we're going out this weekend for our hunt so I have my fingers crossed." Harry told him and Draco nodded,

"I had an idea for the names on the list you gave the twins," the blond said,

"Go on,"

"Venom," Harry blinked twice before it registered in his mind what Draco was talking about and then he grinned.

"Confer with the twins and then run the final idea back before you go." Harry said,

"Will do,"

"Class dismissed, Potter stay."

"No killing,"

"Yeah yeah," Harry sighed and sat until the door shut,

"I want you back here at 6, do not be late."

"Yes professor." Harry said making sure to keep his voice even. Snape looked at him closely, with no expression on his face, before nodded.

"Go." Harry didn't need telling twice, he was out of the room and heading to the great hall. He had just sat down when Swift's voice cracked through his thoughts,

 _Snake, very bad news!_  He exclaimed and Harry blinked,

_What?_

_She's awake._  Swift stated and Harry felt his stomach drop.

 _You have to be fucking kidding me!_  He complained,  _Why!_

_I don't know, but we're in the wing now and she's up and complaining to Molly about the pain she's in because she agreed to go out with you._

_I wonder if she'll stay away from me now!_ Harry said hopefully,

 _Don't get your hopes up, Snake, you know they'll think of something,_  Swift said and Harry nearly scowled.

 _I know, but I can hope. This means Dumbledore will make another move very soon. Damn, I have detention with the bat tonight and I have to speak with him because Bleach might have made a breakthrough, I want to go on our hunt this weekend and Tom's invited me to a DE meeting._  He told him and he heard Swift whistle.

_Are you not glad I snatched the turners?_

_Very much so,_  Harry agreed,  _But its going to be pushing it._

_We got this, Snake,_

_I know, I trust you with my life._

_Until the end._

Harry cut the connection with a warm feeling filling his chest, he didn't know where he would be without his friends and he knew he could count on them no matter what. He really wasn't happy about the news about Ginny and knew that Tom would be filled with joy at the prospect of her return, but there really wasn't anything he could do – he should have killed her.

* * *

Harry's final lessons passed in a blur, he didn't know how long it would be until he could use his full ability, but if he had to keep this up he seriously believed his brain cells might actually start dissolving or something. He slumped down on the sofa in his rooms with a groan, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew they had to tread carefully, he would have given Rita everything they had already and told her to do her worst, but it needed to look like she was researching because otherwise people would question where she was getting her information. Harry released another groan and pulled himself up, he smiled at Luna as she flitted in and kissed his cheek.

"Patience brother," She told him and he grimaced,

"Never been my strongest point," He grumbled and she laughed lightly,

"We both know that is an understatement, and if it was only your life on the line you would have risked it all." She stated and Harry conceded to her point. If it was just him it would have been so much easier, it was much simpler for one person to dodge attacks than a group, but he would never risk his friends like that; it was not worth it.

"I'll try and keep it together,"

"It will pay off,"

"What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically and she giggled.

"We've discussed this. You'd be in a cave."

"I don't think I'd even make it to the cave if I'm honest." He sighed in mock despondence,

"Don't you have detention tonight?" She asked and Harry groaned yet again,

"Damn, I knew I had to do something tonight."

"I have a plan for you, to get him on side." Luna told him, "But you'll have to play it carefully."

"Do tell,"

"Ask him why he always compares you to your father, and not your mother." Luna said, "Mention that he never mentions her and see his reaction."

"Why would he have a reaction?"

"I have found out a bit of information on our resident potions master," Luna informed him, "I was extremely surprised."

"Go on,"

"It turns out that he was the one to introduce your mother to magic, they were childhood friends and up until that memory you saw last year they were best friends. Only, I believe Snape's feelings went further than that." She explained and Harry looked at her stunned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I was rather surprised too. You can confirm this with the Dark Lord, but I believe Snape was the reason why he told your mum to step aside." Harry would always remember the sound of his mother refusing to move aside despite the fact she was offered a way out. It was crazy to think that it was because of Snape that she was even given the option,

"That is… completely mad." He said eventually,

"I know, but if you play it correctly then I think you will have him. You may also want to know that, while he is loyal to the dark, he is not fully committed because he believes the Dark Lord ignored his wishes."

"I seriously need to know how you do this." Harry said to her amazed, "You are incredible." She blushed lightly and he grinned.

"You're going to be late," She reminded him and he cursed,

"Thanks," Harry bolted out of his room and ran down to the dungeons, he only just knocked on the door at 6 and was ordered to enter.

"So you are able to tell the time, Potter. You should do that in my lesson." Snape drawled and Harry bit back his instinctual snappish comment, he took a deep breath and remembered what Luna said.

"You're just like your father, not caring about whose time you waste."

"You know, sir, you always compare me to my father, but you never my mother." He said innocently, "Why is that? Did you not observe her enough to know that I might have some of her qualities other than her eyes?" he wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been looking for it, but Snape paled slightly.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"Well, it occurred to me, that it's always my father you compare me too and he is the only one you ever mention, but I do have a mother. Why do you not ever mention her? Did you hate her as much as you did my father, I know you've insulted her, so you must have known something about her." Harry said and it was much more obvious when Snape lost colour this time.

"I did not hate your mother." Snape all but snarled and Harry blinked, not that he doubted Luna, but that was a strong reaction for Snape.

"Oh, so am I just not like her then?" Harry asked and Snape pinned him with a filthy glare, it was more venomous than Harry could remember and if he hadn't been used to Tom's glares he would have stepped back.

"Why the need for this sudden questioning, Potter, has your arrogance increased so much that you believe I have time for this?" Snape hissed and Harry took another deep breath to calm himself.

"No, it just seems to me that everyone forgets that I do have a mother. Everyone is always mentioning my father, but it's like they forgot Lily Potter died to protect me, especially you." Snape looked as if he had been kicked in the stomach and Harry caught a brief flash of pain in the obsidian eyes so he continued. "Its funny, I know enough about my father know what he was like, but next to nothing about my mother. Unless you count everything Petunia told me about her, but I like to think my mother wasn't an unnatural freak."

"Petunia Evans was a foul, selfish, jealous, heartless bitch." Snape growled and Harry nearly smirked, the man had slipped.

"Did you know my aunt, Professor?" Harry asked shocked, "She always spoke so badly of my mother, both my parents really, but mainly my mother. She told me she died in a car crash."

"As if a car crash could have killed Lily," Snape scoffed in disgust and then he blinked, he realised what he had done and pinned Harry with a look, Harry made sure to keep his expression openly frustrated.

"Did you know that I had never even seen a picture of my mother before I got here? And I still know nothing about her, she was good at charms – that's about it. I'm good at charms, but I'm not like my mother."

"Why are you telling me this, Potter?"

"You knew her, didn't you? Besides, if anyone is going to be honest to me about anything it's you." Harry shrugged and Snape sighed through his nose.

"Yes, I knew your mother." He said reluctantly, "She was… a wonderful person."

"Am I not like her?" Harry asked, "You seem so set on the fact I'm a prince like my father, but I grew up with Petunia, she hated me more than you do."

"I do not hate you, I merely have a high amount of dislike for you." Snape corrected and Harry nearly laughed. "And I suppose you have a few qualities from your mother."

"You were friends with her, weren't you, professor?"

"Who told you that?" He demanded and Harry shrugged,

"None of the people you suspect," He said,

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I want you to remember than I am the son of Lily Evans, and, just for a second, can you think how she would react if she knew how you've been treating me for the past 5 years." Harry said and Snape actually winced, "Believe it or not, I share very few qualities of James Potter, it is nearly impossible for me to be like him because of Dumbledore."

"What has the headmaster got to do with anything?"

"He sent me to Petunia after my parents were killed because of his fake prophecy." Harry told him

"Fake prophecy, what are you talking about?"

"There was a prophecy made-,"

"I know about the prophecy," Snape dismissed, "I want to know why you believe it was fake."

"The centaurs told me and the when I checked with Trelawney, it shows she was imperiused." Harry explained and Snape's eyes flashed in fury.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"That is something we are still working out," Harry said, "You must have noticed that the man sits back like a chess master directing his pieces, and he always has back up plans and covers."

"Lily died for nothing? He killed her." Snape breathed and Harry knew it was time for the final point.

"Not for nothing, she died to protect me." Harry said softly, "Tom told her to move out of the way, told her that she didn't have to die but she refused to move."

"He did?"

"Yes, multiple times actually. It's what I hear whenever dementors come near me."

Snape sat unsteadily at his desk and Harry gave him a bit of time to compose himself, the man had just had many of his beliefs shake up so he was allowed discrepancies.

"Why are you telling me this? You have absolutely no reason to."

"Because I'm honestly sick of the abuse you give me." Harry told him truthfully, "You hate me because of my father, and I can understand that with what I saw last year, but I am not him. And I am half of Lily, so remember that next time you feel like slating me for breathing."

"I do not slate you for breathing." Snape said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You took points of me for breathing too loudly." He deadpanned, Snape narrowed his eyes before looking away, he remembered that incident.

"You would not have brought this up if you didn't have a reason to," Snape pointed out and Harry nodded,

"True. I propose a truce. We are never going to like each other, it's a given fact. But, there is nothing to say we cannot work together in peace. You are dark, I am dark, and there are things in works that would really benefit a brilliant mind like yours." Harry said to him and Snape looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"How do you know that I am not with Dumbledore? You have seen me with the Order and if that were true then I could go and report you to the headmaster immediately. Keeping silent about the Dark Lord is one thing, you are completely different." Snape said slowly and Harry conceded he did have a point.

"Professor, your magic is inky, you are dark and going against it would be pointless because the arts, not matter what, will always call to you. You've never left the dark, you may have lost faith because you believed the Dark Lord ignored your request to spare my mother, but you have always been dark." Snape looked openly shocked at that before he masked it and Harry took it as a personal success, "But if you are that way inclined and wish to inform the headmaster, then you would be making sure that my mother truly did die in vain because I would be dead. Not only that, but you would forfeit your own life because Tom really doesn't like it when things don't go his way, and me dying constitutes as not going his way."

Snape shuddered at that, he knew exactly what sort of death would be coming to him if that were to occur. What Potter said was true, he was dark and that wasn't anything he could change, and he could never live with himself if he got Lily's only child killed.

"Ok, Potter, you have yourself a deal." Snape agreed and Harry grinned,

"Wonderful, I can guarantee I won't be poisoned now." He said brightly and Snape blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Dumbledore likes to use potions in controlling me and Draco has been working endlessly to create counters for many of them. He created a counter for a blood poisoning potion and he believes he had created a love potion immuniser, but he is at a lost at how to test it without using it on me." Harry explained and Snape nodded,

"Send him to me, I'll make sure he doesn't poison you, Potter."

"Awh thanks, Professor, that sounded like you actually cared."

"Do not blind yourself, I merely wish not to be the one trying to cure you." Snape sneered and Harry laughed,

"That's better,"

"Remove yourself from my classroom, Potter,"

"I'm already gone," And he slipped out of the door. He finally released his smirk and disappeared in to the shadows, he all but skipped in to Tom's rooms as he vanished his glamour and threw himself down on the sofa once he had switched his clothes.

"What did you do and how many people did you kill?" Tom asked and Harry shot him an indignant look.

"Well that's rude. I am allowed to be happy, you know."

"Indeed. What did you do if you didn't kill anyone?"

"You are no fun," Harry huffed with a pout and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"I apologise." He deadpanned and Harry laughed,

"If you must know, and not allow me my suspense and bragging rights, I finally got through to Snape and got him onside." Harry told him and Tom looked surprised.

"Did you curse him?"

"Shockingly enough, no I didn't. I did, however, play on his emotions and make him see it my way."

"Impressive, trying to get emotions out of Severus is the same as trying with a rock. What did you use?"

"My mother," Harry answered and Tom blinked, then he blinked again and then he tried speaking before blinking again,

"I'm sorry."

"Did he not ask you to spare her life?" Harry asked and Tom nodded slowly,

"Yes, and I did try. Severus is in my inner circle, and, contrary to popular belief, I do listen to them and take their thoughts and questions in to consideration."

"Exactly, and there would have been only one reason Severus Snape would lower himself enough to ask you, of all people, to save a muggleborn's life."

"He was in love with her." Tom said and a moment,

"Yes,"

"And you played on that. How?"

"A few reminders that he's been treating the only son of Lily Evans like utter shit for the past 5 years, that I know nothing about her and that Dumbledore faked the prophecy and voila, one potions master."

"Very impressive, Snake," Tom said with a smirk, Harry mock saluted.

"What can I say…?"

"Where did you find out the knowledge about Snape? I have never spoken about it and I highly doubt Dumbledore would have told you." Tom inquired and Harry smirked.

"Raven,"

"Of course it was her,"

"You think that's good, that girl has a gift."

"I have no doubt,"

"I have some bad news."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the female Weasley is awake." He said and Tom's expression went dark.

"Is that so?"

"Unfortunately yes, which means Dumbledore is going to be calling again soon. I'm expecting it to be tomorrow,"

"No doubt the old fool will have something planned." Tom agreed, and Harry was following the man's feelings through their link and raised an eyebrow.

"She's still in the wing complaining about being in pain, and I've bought myself time because of Swift so I can avoid her like the plague." Harry told him and the growing possessiveness died down.

"Good," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible,"

"I know,"

"I know what I wanted to ask you." Harry remembered suddenly, looking at the Dark Lord.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it came to me the other day… Where is Nagini?" He asked and Tom's expression went mulish.

"She is at Malfoy Manor, she's refusing to talk to me." Tom said and Harry blinked,

"Refusing to talk to you… but why?"

"When I told her I was coming here she was extremely excited, you see I've had her since I was 16 and she grew very attached to the castle. Unfortunately, for obvious reasons, I couldn't bring her with me and she was not happy. She threw a complete fit about it, tried to attack me and then she was awful to me before slithering off and refusing to speak again. She refused to even come in the same room as me! It was like I had committed the ultimate betrayal because she was not with me, honestly, you would have thought I had found another familiar." Tom explained indignantly and Harry fought, with a great amount of difficultly, not to laugh. He couldn't believe his ears, this was gold!

"You had an argument with your snake?" He clarified making sure to keep his voice completely even, Tom scowled at the wall.

"She was being completely unreasonable. You can't  _hide_  a snake that size, and she would have hated to have been kept in the chamber because it's cold."

"You had an argument with your pet snake." Harry said again, his voice only shaking slightly with the effort to hold in his laughter.

"Nagini is not a pet, she is a familiar." Tom corrected and his eyes narrowed when he saw Harry's slightly shaking shoulders.

"You had an argument with your snake familiar." Harry repeated and Tom's scowl deepened.

"She started it," He muttered petulantly and that was Harry could take, he burst out laughing and tried to smother it with his hand when Tom glared at him.

"I'm sorry," He gasped, "But you had an argument with a snake, and by the sounds of it, she won the argument."

"She was mean to me!" Tom exclaimed and that saw fit to renew Harry's hilarity, he bent over and clutched his sides, he laughed until tears ran down his face and he forced himself to get under control.

"I have to meet Nagini on better terms, she sounds like a delight."

"She's a menace." Tom grumbled, "She tried to turn herself in to a living belt or something. She would not let go of me and she was wailing, it was… odd."

"Can snakes even wail?" Harry asked and Tom rubbed his temples.

"I didn't think it was possible until the day I told her she would have to stay at the manor. It was extremely strange to see a 12ft long, highly venomous snake wailing,"

"I can imaging, really I can. But I still want to meet her."

"She'll be at the meeting, the Death Eaters are terrified of her and she loves it."

"Perfect," Harry got up and stretched,

"Where do you think you are going?" Tom questioned and Harry raised an eyebrow,

"To my rooms,"

"Yes… that is not going to happen," Tom stated and Harry smirked,

"Is that right?"

"Most definitely," Harry walked over Tom and trailed his finger along his neck, he leaned down and spoke directly by his ear.

"I supposed there might be something to make me stay." Harry smirked as Tom's eyes darkened and walked towards the bedroom, "I wonder if you can convince me."

* * *

"You know you have to leave very soon." Tom pointed out and then hissed as Harry bit down on his neck.

"Unimportant," Harry muttered as he continued his assault, he made sure to leave a mark before going up his neck.

"Breakfast is in less than 20 minutes," Tom tired even though he made no effort to stop Harry, Harry hummed in agreement.

"I know, but there are other things I would much rather put in my mouth." Harry told him and Tom groaned, Harry smirked and kissed him. He slithered down Tom's body kissing and biting as he went, Tom moaned when Harry covered him with his mouth. Harry relaxed his throat and took as much as he could, he hollowed his cheeks and felt Tom's hand fist his hair. Tom's head dropped back in ecstasy, Harry had a talent with his mouth and Tom bit his lip to stop his moan of pleasure only for it to emerge when Harry hollowed his mouth. Harry dragged his teeth along the thick flesh lightly and then sat up smirking when Tom groaned,

"You want to finish this?" Harry asked lightly and before he could blink he was pinned down with Tom over him.

"You are an awful tease," Tom informed him, his voice low and husky in his arousal.

"Show me how wrong I was," Harry said coyly. Tom muttered a spell and pushed in to him, Harry gasped at the feeling of being full and his legs instinctively wrapped around Tom. Tom moved slowly at first teasing Harry and only when he was gasping and moaning for more did he speed up, he hit Harry's prostate making the teen cry out and dig his nails in to his back. Tom moved so he hit that spot repeatedly and Harry finally screamed out his release, his muscles clamped down milking Tom for his seed and they both lay panting.

"I think I'm late for breakfast." Harry said and Tom scoffed,

"I wonder why."

"I may have gotten distracted." Harry shrugged, "I have to shower."

"A cleaning spell would also work."

"I'm still getting in the shower, what is the point?" Harry pointed out, "Unless you don't like the thought of  _your_  cum inside of me, then we may have a bit of a problem." He smirked at Tom's low hiss and climbed out of the bed heading for a shower. Harry came out dressed in his robes and cast a tempus,

"See, just in time to get to Transfiguration." Tom pulled him down in to a hot kiss from where he was led on the bed,

"Come back here tonight." Tom told him, and Harry nodded,

"Of course," Harry slipped out of the room and began yet another boring day or pretending to be an average student. It was mind numbing. It was the same things he had already learned about only much slower and he had to pretend he didn't know them. For some reason it was getting to him more, little things were annoying him and come dinner that evening he really wasn't feeling seeing the headmaster for another lesson. Unfortunately, McGonagall had passed on the message in his first lesson and so Harry found himself trooping up to the head office and having a round of guess the password until he found the correct sweet. His mood decreased when he saw the pencieve led out on the desk, but he hitched on a curious expression on his face and sat down when invited.

"Good evening, headmaster," Harry greeted cordially,

"Good evening, Harry, are you well?"

"Yes thank you,"

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said joyfully, "I believe I am able to inform you of some good news."

"You can?"

"Yes, young Miss Weasley is recovering from her ordeal splendidly and is now awake in the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and Harry tried, he really did, but he couldn't fully get a pleased expression on to his face and the old man noticed. "What is the matter, I thought you would be pleased."

"I am, its just, I got her put in there in the first place." Harry said looking down at his hands, "I can't help but feel responsible."

"I understand, my boy, but she is going to be ok."

"I know, and I am thankful."

"I am sure, as soon as she is released, she will want to tell you herself that she doesn't blame you."

"It would be safer is she stayed away, sir, who knows that Voldemort would do to her next time." Harry shuddered but it had nothing to do with Ginny.

"I think, Harry, this is an argument for another time." Dumbledore decided, "Because right now we have to delve in to the past and try to uncover the truth about a boy called Tom Riddle."

"Is this going to have him in it, sir?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded,

"Yes, Harry. This time, we are going in to my memory and it is the first time I ever met Tom Riddle. I was deputy headmaster at the time, and it was my job to introduce the new students to the world of magic."

"You were the one who told Voldemort about Magic?" Harry said genuinely shocked.

"Yes, and I think you will find my memory rather filled with detail." Dumbledore rose to his feet, "After you." Harry fell in to the memory and landed in an old fashion street which was bustling with people. He looked around and easily spotted a younger version of Dumbledore, the man was dressed in the most revolting purple suit Harry had ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on and he wasn't surprised the man was drawing looks from the surrounding people. It was odd to see the old man with auburn hair, and it really didn't help the suit whatsoever.

"Sir, why that suit?" He asked before he could stop,

"I liked the colour, Harry." Dumbledore said brightly, and when Harry looked at him as if he was insane the man merely chuckled. They followed the younger Dumbledore through the street to a grim building surrounded by a wall and iron gates, it wasn't a pleasant sight and Harry grimaced. He was looking at the surrounding area and felt a pang of sympathy for Tom, it must have been hell growing up here especially during the war and he mentally patted the man on the back. Which he was looking around, younger Dumbledore had entered building and was following a woman to in to an office Harry hastened to catch up so he could watch. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Harry saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop. He watched as the old man cast a compulsion charm and conjure up some gin at the same time, Harry spotted the tell tell signs of Legilimency and nearly scowled; the old man had been doing that for too long. They spoke about Tom's history and how his mother died, it wasn't detailed but that didn't make it any more pleasant, but he found out why Tom was named so.

Harry wasn't surprised that Tom was an odd child, and he didn't doubt that he was strange growing up what with his accidental magic, but there was something about how Dumbledore confirmed that Tom had a place at Hogwarts that got Harry to pay more attention to the memory. She started to explain some of the odd happenings that had happened around Tom, a dead rabbit, scared children and Harry marvelled at the control Tom must have had to be able to accomplish that at such a young age. As she continued to speak, Harry watched Dumbledore's reaction and his eyes narrowed when younger Dumbledore had a flash of anger in his blue eyes when she mentioned the incidents, it was mixed with confusion and Harry blinked; what was going on?

She asked if he wanted to see him and this was the bit Harry was looking forward to, he noted Dumbledore's reaction and followed them up the stares and knocked on a door. The room was bare. There was nothing in it except a wardrobe and a bed and Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the child whom sat upon the bed, he was tall for eleven, pale skin with high cheekbones and perfectly shaped eyebrows, he had pink lips and nose which had the smallest traces of an upturn. There was no doubt that this was Tom Riddle. He was sat, not that Harry was surprised, holding a book and his eyes narrowed when he took in Dumbledore, they looked at each other before Dumbledore introduced himself and sat down.

Dumbledore's introduction had set him on edge, that much was obvious and Harry was watching the headmaster for what Tom had seen, he found it in the form of fury in the blue eyes even though he was smiling pleasantly.

"Tell the truth." Even back then Tom's voice was commanding, it was smooth and cool and it was ringing, so much so that Harry was shocked. But his shock was nothing compared to what hit him after he caught sight of Dumbledore's expression when child Tom said the caretaker wanted him in an asylum, the man was pleased, like he had wanted it to happen and Harry's eyes went in to slits.

"I'd like to see them try." Riddle sneered and Harry wanted to laugh, he had been sneering all these years and he had managed to perfect it. He had also managed to perfect an emotionless mask at eleven because not one came to his face when Dumbledore told him that Hogwarts was a school for magic, it was eerie if anything.

"It's. . . it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." Harry wanted to slap him.

What in Merlin's name was he thinking, not even he had made such a mistake when he got told he was a wizard. Dumbledore did not look pleased and when Riddle bowed his head the younger Dumbledore's expression went dark but it cleared when the boy looked back up. Harry blinked at the change in the young Dark Lord when Dumbledore told him how to address him and then hid his smile when his transformed in to, no doubt, the boy he allowed teachers to see. Harry nearly choked when Dumbledore set his wardrobe on fire because that was probably everything that Tom owned but when the flames went the piece of furniture was fine.

"Where can I get one of them?" Riddle demanded and Harry almost snorted, he didn't think he had ever heard Tom speak in such a way. It was weird to see Tom act in such a way, Harry found it endlessly amusing that Tom was a bit of a klepto and made a note to poke at him later.

"There are a lot of Toms," He muttered sullenly and Harry blinked, the man didn't like his name because it was common. He realised it must have been a bit of a blow to discover that hid father wasn't the magic wielder but his mother, but Harry took a guess that it was that that started the man's pathological fear of death.

"I can speak to snakes." Riddle said and Harry barely caught his groan, why wasn't he acting more guarded? There was something up with this and by Dumbledore's reaction, where he did not look even in least bit surprised, Harry was right in his suspicions.

"I think that will be all." Old Dumbledore told him and they fell out of the memory, "Sit down," Harry sat down in his usual spot and stared at the desk for a while, he had more questions than he could get answers too and it was frustrating, but one thing he was sure of was Dumbledore had something going on.

"That was… strange." Harry said eventually, when it became clear that Dumbledore was not going to speak.

"His powers, as you heard, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive. . . . 'I can make them hurt if I want to. . . .'"

"And he admitted he was a Parselmouth." Harry added seeing if he could get any ideas from this Dumbledore. Much to his disappointment, the man showed nothing except a smile.

"Yes, although his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination." Harry knew all about all three of those things, but he failed to see the problem with them.

"He was still only a child though, sir, an orphan that just had really good control." Harry said and Dumbledore's eyes flashed in something Harry couldn't register.

"Indeed," He said, "But for now, I think we shall draw to a close."

"Ok,"

"There are a few things I want you to note down, Harry. They are incredibly important. The first is his dislike of his name, he shed it, as you know, within a few short years of that conversation and created the mask of 'Lord Voldemort' behind which he has been hidden for so long." Dumbledore said and Harry blinked, he wouldn't quite say hiding, the Dark Lord Tom didn't really have the same effect as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one." Now Harry knew that was complete crap. Tom did have friends, he was close to Lucius and Severus and Harry was sure that he had mentioned Theodore Nott having a grandfather that Tom kept in contact with. The man just had some severe trust issues, but being who he was made it understandable.

"And lastly — I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behaviour, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later." So Dumbledore also noticed that Tom was a klepto, it wasn't surprising, but Harry was sure that there had been other things going on.

"Of course headmaster, I don't think I'll be forgetting it any time soon." Harry said and Dumbledore looked pleased.

"Of you go, Harry,"

"Night sir," He hurried down the stone steps and straight for the defence corridor; he had a Dark Lord to speak to.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Read the tags please.
> 
> Parseltongue is in bold italics.

"I still can't believe it." Harry shook his head and Tom glared at him.

"You did say that you think something else is going on. I was eleven, leave younger me alone." Tom grumbled.

"I think the best thing I found out was that you're a total klepto." Harry said acting as of Tom hadn't spoken.

"I am not a kleptomaniac." Tom stated a bit too forcefully,

"You totally are." Harry disagreed, "I mean, even now, you steal, swipe and covert anything that you can get your hands on; you just have to."

"I do not!"

"Bottom draw on the right of your desk," Harry pointed out and Tom sent him a fierce glare.

"Shut up, Harry."

"I mean it does make sense with you being a complete control freak, having severe anger issues and all."

"Stop talking."

"Now now, just because you like to collect little things and I found out, lets not get angsty about it." Harry said grinning, "But if it makes you feel better, you were an extremely attractive child." Tom perked up a bit at that and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I always was attractive." Tom agreed and then sent a dark glare at Harry when he coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'forth year'. "That does not count."

"If you say so,"

"I do,"

"Shame. It was a rather iconic look."

"There was nothing remotely iconic about that look, it was a mistake on the rat's fault." Tom sneered and Harry's expression darkened.

"What happened to the rat?"

"He was told to remove himself from my presence and not to return until he grew a spine or he was called." Tom said and Harry scowled.

"Can't you call him so I can kill him?"

"I would rather not have to bare his presence, however short a time it may be."

"If I see him I kill him." Harry warned and Tom nodded.

"By all means,"

"When are we going to torment your Death Eaters?" Harry asked pushing the thoughts of killing Pettigrew with his bare hands from his mind.

"I have a staff meeting soon, which means I shall be using the timeturner to guarantee my alibi. The meeting starts at 7, so I shall be calling the Death Eaters close to then."

"I should probably go and tell Luna where I'm going, the last time I didn't I had to gift my way from her wrath along with the others." Harry mused and Tom quirked an eyebrow.

"What sort of gift did you obtain for her to constitute your not telling her?"

"I got her a set of hair slides,"

"Is that all, from what you have said, your sister is rather… high maintenance."

"For the love of Merlin, do not let her hear you say that. You may be the Dark Lord, but that would not stop her from finding a way to hurt you." Harry warned,

"I have a strange feeling that I should believe you." Tom said and Harry nodded,

"Besides, there were not just hair slides." Harry said,

"Oh, and what was so special about these hair pieces?"

"They were goblin made silver hair slides with hand cut fey diamonds and siren sapphires originally made for the last High Elf Princess." Harry told him and smirked when Tom blinked.

"Yes, they were more than just hair slides." Tom agreed somewhat faintly, "It is believed all creature jewels were lost, and to have something from the Royal High Elves is unheard of."

"Well, I've never liked sticking to the norm." Harry pointedly ignored Tom's scoff, "And I have a few other items with creature jewellery, most of them are female pieces, but there are a few male items that I plan to use for the balls and some off stones which bring me an endless amount of interest."

"Such as?"

"A raw amber from a wood nymph, a mermaid's pearl, a cracked onyx from a draken were the three that were on the top of the list. But I have loads more, I think my favourite that I saw was the Naga jewel, I don't know what gem it is or if it has a name of its own, but its awesome."

"You know that one of those stones alone could make you enough money to live like the Malfoys for the rest of your life." Tom said amazed, "Excluding that, the historic value they must have, many creature jewels are supposed to have secrets."

"The hair slides that I gave Luna have every Elvin and Fey protection on them, Ragnok read them for me." Harry said and Tom looked extremely interested at that.

"Is there anyway to distinguish the charms?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, I asked Ragnok and, according to him, they are so entwined that they were only able to detect the nature of the spells and the species that cast them." Harry said, "It's rumoured that the slides were a gift from the Fey to the High Elves to forge their alliance with them. The reason for the siren sapphire has yet to be discovered."

"Remarkable," Tom murmured, "And you gave them as a gift,"

"Yes, they suit Luna better than me."

"Many would have sold them." Tom pointed out, Harry shrugged,

"I don't care much for the money, I have loads of that. I had them evaluated however,"

"No, money is something I doubt you are short on." Tom agreed amused, "How much were they worth?"

"I was actually quite surprised at the price, I know it's a rare piece, but the gold they were worth was remarkable." Harry shook his head, "98,500 galleons,"

"Extraordinary,"

"Very," Harry agreed, "Of course, I need to truly go through my entire inventory. The Potter estate alone if enough to keep my and my grandchildren afloat for their entire lives, and that's without liquidating all antiques, jewels, weapons and property."

"If it makes you feel any better, I have yet to go through the Slytherin vault." Tom told him, "The Gaunt vault was empty, as expected, but they Slytherin vault could only be accessed by those deemed worthy,"

"You must be the first on in a century." Harry said and Tom nodded,

"Longer than that, it seems Salazar was extremely picky on who he deemed worthy."

"I am not surprised." Harry muttered, "Can you imagine what would happen if the likes of Marvolo Gaunt would have gotten his hands on the Slytherin estate?"

"I shudder to think," Tom agreed, "I know there is very little left of property, it seems that Slytherin valued objects and monetary wealth opposed to land and property,"

"Gryffindor was the same, I think the only place left which is still Gryffindor land is Godric's Hollow."

"I do not believe that Slytherin has that. If I am correct, however, Slytherin has a potions cove hidden somewhere which, if preserved, would be invaluable."

"I can imagine Snape's face if he ever saw that." Harry laughed, "It might actually break that mask of his again."

"That would be a success in itself. You managed it, no doubt."

"Of course, it worked pretty well. But it was only for seconds before he got himself under control." Harry shrugged,

"I have to give an update to Dumbledore over your private lessons." Tom told him, "I shall be telling him that you are advancing on silent casting,"

"Ok, I won't be surprised if he questions me." Harry agreed, "I've had two of his lessons now, so I might be entitled to a break."

"Watch out for the girl,"

"I will be, Dumbledore is going to be pushed in to a corner with the next two articles so he will be pulling out all the stops."

"After that latest article, I would not be surprised." Tom agreed, "I fail to see how they could get any worse for him, granted I do see where you are going."

"Trust me on this, Tom. While the next one may not be as brutal, it is setting it up for the final one and it is beautiful." Harry sighed wistfully, "I don't think I have ever read words that moved me in such away."

"I'll keep you to that." Tom said and Harry nodded,

"If you are not stunned speechless then I will submit myself to your will for an entire day." Harry said completely sure of himself, Tom eyed him and smirked.

"I'll definitely keep you to that."

"I know," Harry cast a tempus and grinned when Tom groaned under his breath, "Do have fun listening to Dumbledore's drivel." Tom didn't even grace him with an answer as he reapplied his own glamour and stalked from the room. Harry snickered and used the shadows to get back to his own room and was surprised to see Neville sat with Luna going over things.

"Hey, Snake."

"Hey, Badger, what's going on?"

"We're just discussing information," Neville told him, "It seems that Dumbledore has left the castle repeatedly, and that he has met with this Slughorn person a few times too."

"Do you have any idea where Dumbledore has been going?"

"Nothing specific, but he's been going around the country and we believe he has made regular stops around the village of Little Hangleton." Luna explained and Harry cursed.

"He's hunting." He muttered, "I am unsure, as of yet, if Tom has collected his."

"I think it would be time to send out some distractions." Badger suggested, "Something for him to focus his attentions on."

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work yet. It could go so badly wrong."

"But the other thought is inconceivable." Luna pointed out.

"I know," Harry muttered, "Ok, I think I can organise this."

"I'll tell the twins to speed up on the plans," Luna said straightening up and Harry grinned.

"You can feel it to?"

"Yes and its getting stronger by the day." Luna said brightly,

"Thankfully,"

"What is your other plan?"

"A few mini raids, get the order busy again." Harry shrugged, but Luna shook her head.

"No, not that one." She waved him off, "You're plan." Harry shifted and pulled at his hair throwing her a sheepish look.

"Can you hear me out first?"

"Sure,"

"I plan on marking the final and seducing him-," He didn't get any further because Luna released a shocked shriek.

"Are you insane!?" She demanded looking at him with wide blue eyes,

"Is that a trick question?"

"Snake… Harry, that is not a good idea." Neville said warily, "If he even catches wind of this… I don't even want to know." Harry scowled,

"He won't," He stated, "Besides, he is not my keeper, and it's not like I will allow filth to touch me so."

"This is a risk… an unnecessary one too." Luna told him and Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not. Think, for a second, the stir it will cause and then add it to the fact that there is only one time of day in which he is open for attacks, and even then the chances of getting a hit on him are extremely slim." Harry said to them and, while they didn't look pleased, they could see the logic in his thinking.

"I suppose…"

"Anyway, I'll wear a minor glamour and it will be discrete."

"Fine, but I swear to Merlin I'll reincarnate you if you get yourself killed." Luna warned and Harry smiled.

"Trust in my abilities, sister."

"Ok," She sighed and he kissed her cheek.

"I am going on a trip, so you can continue your discussion." Harry said,

"Where are you off to, Snake?"

"I'm off to watch Tom hurt people." Harry said brightly,

"Do have fun, Snake,"

"I will, don't worry about that." He flicked his wrist and summoned his map to watch the meeting. It really didn't look to thrilling and Harry couldn't work out what it was about because there was a meeting a few days ago, he'd ask Tom if he cared enough later. Harry went up to have a shower and change his clothes, he changed in to all black before having the shadows form his robes and making his way back to the main area.

"Cool." Badger commented and Harry smirked,

"They do hold some appeal, yes."

"He is just speaking with Dumbledore about you." Luna informed him,

"He's giving him a progress updated, bit that's alright, he informed me in advance."

"I think Dumbledore is getting twitchy, with the articles building and Ginny being out of the equation for so long he is going to be applying pressure to you. Especially with the Death Eaters being so quite, he is bound to be suspicious." Neville pointed out.

"I know, which is why these raids might distract him, it'll be good seeing I'm going to be out a lot with the wolves in the upcoming weeks." Harry said, he ran his hand through his hair and checked the map, "I'm off,"

"See you later, Snake," Harry tossed them a careless wave and vanished in to the shadows. He shamelessly watched as Tom changed his clothes and the Dark Lord shot him an amused look to which Harry replied with a grin,

"Are you calling them immediately, or the Elite first?" Harry asked,

"I need to speak with my Elite first, especially Bella."

"Good, I have a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Harry used the shadows to take them to Malfoy Manor without alerting Lucius and they headed to the meeting room, "I think it would be a good time to organise a few minor raids – just to give Dumbledore something to do."

"And to distract him from…?" Tom trailed off and Harry smirked,

"Oh you know me so well." He sighed clutching his heart theatrically, "But yes, I need the order and the aurors distracted while I send Venom out for his first."

"I think I can arrange that,"

"Wonderful. Now, what do you plan on doing with Bella?"

"I have been working on a way to counter the spell completely. I know you mentioned that Dumbledore twisted it to suit his own ways, but I believe if I can created a baseline counter then it should cover everything."

"You're kind of a genius, did you know?"

"Yes, it is something I have become aware of recently." Tom agreed and Harry looked at him blankly.

"I'm going to give you that one." He said shaking his head, Tom flashed him a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and jumped through the shadows over to the throne at the far side of the meeting room, he draped himself in the pretentious seating and shrouded it in shadows.

"It's almost a good look for you." Tom commented as he swept forward, Harry wondered how the man made himself glide across the floor in such a fashion.

"Almost?"

"Yes… it's my throne."

"Ooo, ouch!" Harry gracefully pulled himself up and made a sweeping bow towards Tom. "Your throne, Your Majesty,"

"You're an idiot,"

"I have yet to see it," Harry disagreed, "Besides, you started it. And you can keep your throne, I can make myself a better one." Tom raised an eyebrow.

"By all means demonstrate." He said and Harry smirked,

"Now, if this works, prepare to be amazed."

"You know what would make that statement much more enticing?" Tom said,

"What?"

"Forgoing the 'if this works',"

"Na, it adds depth." Harry waved him off and Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm prepared," He deadpanned. Harry closed his eyes and delved in to his magical core, he found his shadow ability connected through his shadow wolf form and then he looked towards his phoenix and mentally smirked. The bond was nearly formed, it could just use a bit of magic and it would be complete; something Harry carefully fed it. He was hit like a brick with shock and only his iron control stopped him slipping, he knew he was on fire and, if he remembered correctly, it was poisonous green flames with flecks of black. Harry opened his eyes when the connection was complete and saw himself surrounded by flames and smirked, he called the shadows up and pushed the flames away from him mixing them together, it was an extremely cool effect with the blacker than black shadows and the twisting green flames wrapping around the structure of the throne as it formed. When it was solid enough to support him, Harry threw himself down and kicked his legs over the arm.

"Tah dah,"

"Ok, I am amazed." Tom agreed looking at the throne, "I want one."

"Absolutely not," Harry replied instantly,

"Why ever not?"

"It's my throne." Harry repeated the man's earlier words and he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Fine,"

"Are you pouting?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No," He denied but Harry could see it.

"Oh Merlin, you are! You are so pouting because you can't have your own way."

"I am not!"

"Denial is in Egypt, Tom," Harry sang and the man turned to look at him confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"Denial, it's in Egypt." Harry repeated, he watched as the meaning fell in Tom's mind and then the man glowered at him.

"Ha ha ha, are you not the most hilarious person in existence." He grumbled.

"Well, I think 'existence' is pushing it, but definitely in Europe." Harry said thoughtfully. Tom shot him an unimpressed look, but Harry could sense the underlying humour which made his own lips twitch in to an unremorseful grin before he laughed and Tom chuckled.

"You are impossible."

"I know,"

"Where is Nagini?" Harry asked and Tom tilted his head.

"She usually comes when ever I arrive."

"But you usually apperate in," Harry pointed out.

"That is because you despise apperation,"

"Damn straight."

"She should have sense my magic by now. She will, no doubt, be here soon."

"Brilliant,"

"I fail to grasp your… excitement about meeting my familiar." Tom said and Harry grinned.

"This is the same snake you managed to lose an argument to, of course I'm interested." Harry's grin morphed in to a devilish smirk that didn't bode well for Tom, Dark Lord or not. "And then there is the fact that she has been your longest companion and until today, only you have been able to understand here." Tom blinked twice before his eyes widened slightly and he actually cursed.

"Shit,"

"This meeting is going to beautiful." Harry sighed happily.

"I will stop her speaking to you." Tom stated but Harry felt the doubt of that statement.

"Really?"

"Yes, Nagini is my familiar. She is bound to listen to me." Tom seemed to be trying to be reassuring himself more than he was trying to convince Harry, and it was failing on both counts.

"I can feel that you are lying." Harry pointed out and Tom threw him a look of death.

"I am aware." He spat, "Damn familiar,"

 _ **After all this time apart masster, this hurts me.**_  A female voice echoed around the room and the sound of scaled sliding across marble could be heard. Harry looked towards the sound and saw a huge, deep green snake sliding over to them and he could seriously see what Tom meant when he said that you could not hide a snake that size. She had a large triangle head and shining black eyes, her red tongue was working quickly as she scented the room and approached the throne. As she got closer, Harry could see that she was lighter green diamonds going down her back and they were mixed with black ones; overall she was stunning.

 _ **Nagini, you chose not to speak to me**_ , Tom pointed out in a tone that suggested he had already had this particular conversation.

 _ **But master,**_  She drew herself up, and was that the puppy dog eyes? Harry didn't even think that was possible for a snake,  _ **I miss the big nest, and I am all alone here with the fussy blond people. You betrayed me!**_  Harry barely caught himself from choking on his laugh, he kept it in by a margin as Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

_**We have gone over this, Nagini, it is simply not possible for you to accompany me to the castle.** _

_**Have you found another familiar master? Do you no longer want me?**_  She threw her great head back and released a wail of despair, Harry was paralyzed with hilarity as he took in the sight. It would look like a threatening gesture to anyone else, a huge snake with his mouth wide open revealing all the venomous fangs, but when you could hear what was actually being said and it was a completely different matter. Harry couldn't even get himself to move so he could laugh, his entire body was frozen and Tom turned to him clearly unimpressed by his humoured state.

_**Do you believe me now?** _

_**I believed you before, but you failed to mention how hilarious this is!**_ Harry choked out,

 _ **Another speaker!**_  Nagini exclaimed switching from wailing to excitement instantly, she slid over to Harry and looked at him.  _ **You will make my master come to his senses.**_

 _ **Hello Nagini, what seems to be the problem?**_  Harry greeted politely,

 _ **My master abandoned me to the cruelty of the blond humans.**_  She complained rather pitifully given her size, Harry has to mask another wave of humour,

_**I have not abandoned you, Nagini,** _

_**Alone, no visits, no extra large snacks while he goes to the big nest,** _

_**You cannot be there, it is impossible.** _

_**But who is there to make sure you do not get in trouble?**_  She questioned and Tom took a deep breath,

 _ **I am capable of looking after myself, I am a fully grown man.**_  Tom told her,

 _ **There is no one to clean up the bodies, no one to fearlessly threaten those who dare approach the 'Great Lord Voldemort' and no one to make sure you stop taking other peoples things and hiding them.**_ She said earnestly and Harry was all but dying in his seat with laughter, he had given in when she had said she was there to stop Tom getting in to trouble, but now he could barely breathe. Harry was trying to suck in sharp breathes, but every time he tried he replayed the words in his mind and he would collapse again. He didn't know whether the 'fearlessly threaten the Great Lord Voldemort' was his favourite or the fact that she confirmed that Tom was a klepto.

 _ **Have you quite finished?**_  Tom growled glaring at him and the snake who looked very pleased with herself.

 _ **Oh Merlin,**_  Harry gasped,  _ **I can't breathe,**_  he felt tears streaming down his face and he forcefully tried to calm himself down by pulling at Tom's irritation, it worked to a degree because he got his breathing under control, but he was still snickering.

_**Are you done?** _

_**I am not even sorry,**_  Harry told him,

 _ **I can feel that,**_  Tom stated before going back to his beloved familiar,  _ **Nagini, I have explained my reasonings, you have to accept them.**_  She gave him a dark look before turning to Harry.

 _ **You will take me to the big nest, other speaker.**_  She instructed in a demanded voice,  _ **You smell of my master so you are there too.**_

 _ **Nagini!**_  Tom's voice held a slight warning, but Nagini didn't falter, she slithered over and wrapped herself around her master making herself look like a large scaly scarf.

_**Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?** _

_**I've said no,** _

_**But master,** _

_**No,** _

_**What if-** _

_**No** _

_**I could-** _

_**No** _

_**Even if-** _

_**No, and if you keep on you can get off.**_ Tom said and she huffed. She slid back to the floor and slithered off to the side where she curled up and kept a menacing glare on Tom.

 _ **I am cold. I hope you are happy,**_  She grumbled. Harry muffled his laughter as Tom rolled his eyes and flicked his wand to heat the floor.

"You see what I have to deal with." Tom complained and Harry grinned.

"I fail to see the problem."

"You would,"

"Of course, Tom," Harry responded brightly.

"At least I can begin the meeting." Tom muttered to himself and took out his wand, he drew the dark mark in the air and jabbed it with his wand,

 _ **Elite,**_  he hissed and Harry felt the magic ripple. Almost instantly, there were 7 cracks as the elite apperated in and dropped to their knees,

"My Lord," they murmured together.

"Rise, my elite," Tom commanded in a cold, detached voice. The elite rose to their feet and both Tom and Harry watched in amusement as they stumbled back when they saw Harry and his seat, it was true that he had the shadows wrapped around him so much that he looked like he was one with the throne and the only thing on show was his eyes, his hair and the bottom half of his face.

"Um, My Lord…?" Lucius managed to recover first and Harry smiled a rather frightening smile, it was full of teeth which contrasted starkly against the shadows.

"Is something bothering you, Luciusss?" He asked emphasising the final 's' and allowing the shadows to make the sound bounce around the room.

"Ignore him, he bores easily." Tom instructed and Harry nearly pouted, he should be allowed his fun! He vanished his throne and vanished back in to the shadows so he was completely hidden, the elite's eyes followed him slightly behind their masks and Harry smirked to himself. "We have short time before the rest are called."

"Sorry, My Lord,"

"Now, Bella, I believe I have found the cause of your sudden mind change during the battle." Tom stated,

"You have, My Lord?" There was no mistaking the hope in her voice, "I know we opposed each other, and I know he was against us, but he was family and I would never purposely kill him like that."

"It is an ancient spell, that causes subconscious illusions that are triggered by a selected notion. It could be a face, a word or even an action, and it is to be believed that Dumbledore, the one responsible, twisted the intention of the spell for his own purposed." Tom explained,

"Do you know of the trigger, My Lord?" She asked hopefully and Tom sighed through his nose.

"Unfortunately I do not." He sounded extremely pissed at that and Harry knew he was, "I would not have this information if it wasn't for our current guest,"

"I have my own researcher, she found that the spell originated from Ancient Greece, and there was never a counter created." Harry's voice sounded from the shadows and it was distorted, "Dumbledore cast it personally and it was purposely to be rid of Sirius Black, he had yet to release any information about the trigger, but he is being monitored."

"Is there anything to be done?" Bella asked and the usually insane Lestrange sounded nervous; it was odd.

"The possibility of a counter is currently being examined." Tom told her and she nodded,

"Thank you, My Lord, I am most grateful."

"Lucius, how goes the ministry?"

"After the appointment of Hadrian Greengrass, there are many old legislations which have been dug up and I believe he plans to throw most of them out of the window. It seemed Delores Umbridge' death came at the most convenient time, she has been keeping many important things out of many different ears." Lucius told his Lord. "Dumbledore is also moving on a new bill he wishes to rush through, I believe his is starting to worry about the slander he is gaining because of the articles. The last one was particularly vicious."

"Do you know where they are coming from, my Lord?" Nott asked, "I have asked around, and Skeeter is no where to be found." The smile that came to the Dark Lord's face was truly terrifying, it was more than a little sadistic and Harry knew he had a slight problem when the only thing that came to his mind was that that smile was perfect for the man's face.

"Inquire no more, Izar. It is unneeded," Tom murmured and it was clear the conversation was at a close. "Do you know what is to be expected with this bill, Lucius?"

"Not as of yet, he is keeping it to his chest, but I know it is in the 'war' category." Lucius answered and Harry couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he stepped out of the shadows behind the elite.

"Oh I do believe I know what bill he wishes to pass." Harry said with glee.

"Your twins?"

"Yes, they came to me with the draft of something the old fool was having his subordinates work on. I never believed he would actually have it passed, but I did say if he would it would be after Halloween." Harry said,

"Do you know what is written?"

"Not exactly, but I can have it to you by Monday at the latest. I do know, however, if it gets passed, from the transcripts I have seen, the Death Eaters will become a legal organisation."

"Surely he isn't that stupid?"

"No, Dumbledore may not be." Harry agreed, "But Dumbledore is not the one writing it."

"Who is he getting to write it? Moody?" Rabastan snorted at the very thought, but Harry smirked.

"You would be correct."

"You have to be joking?" He exclaimed and Harry shook his head,

"Unfortunately, I am not. It seems Dumbledore pushed this on to his best 'lieutenant'."

"Oh Merlin, the old fool truly is crazy."

"If that is true, then he will have only cursed himself. I'll need that legislation at the quickest possible time."

"Done,"

"Now, on to a more pressing issue," Tom said, "You have been tracking individuals, do you have information?"

"There are rumours, My Lord," Rodolphus began slowly, "They are whispering of a hit against some dark creatures, wolves, and they want to make it big. They're gathering any anti-werewolf supporters for it, but they are quiet about the location and the time."

"I have heard the same, My Lord," Dolohov agreed, "But I have heard that the hit will happen within the month."

"This is good," Tom murmured, "Watch them, see if you can get closer, find out everything you can. It is imperative we do not lose any more of the wolves, they are our closest ally and if the continual attacks happen it will drive them away. Bella, Lucius and Nott, you shall be needed elsewhere."

"Yes, My Lord." Tom nodded and drew his mark again to call his inner and outer circles. Harry faded back completely and moved to the left wall of Tom's throne just as cracks began to rip through the silent room. The black and white masks of the inner and outer circles respectively shone as a sharp contrast against the chrome of the elite and Harry watches as each of them fell to their knees. It was less than a minute until they were all in attendance and Tom rose to his feet,

"Rise my faithful followers," His voice was stiff and commanding and it carried through the entire room. The Death Eaters rose as one, they were completely still as they stood and the Dark Lord observed them with icy crimson eyes.

"It seems you have finally learned not to disregard my orders." He began and Harry picked up on the slight shifting of a group in the outer circle, they must have been the rogue Unit 4 Tom was speaking of. "Unit 5 and 6, you were given orders – do you have my report?" two groups of around 12 stepped forward from the rows,

"We have, my Lord." One spoke clearly, his head bowed slightly in submission, "We have discovered 4 villages that have been warded securely by Dumbledore's Order, or under his command. We have mapped out their locations and the wards we discovered." They stepped back and Harry could tell Tom was pleased.

"Acceptable, make sure you place your report in the correct place." He told them neutrally, but they seemed ecstatic and nodded.

"It will be done, My Lord."

"Unit 2, your report." Voldemort called and Harry instantly knew he was going to enjoy this. They stepped forward and each of them were quivering as they moved, and when the Dark Lord turned his unrelenting eyes upon them Harry swore one of them whimpered.

"M-my Lord, please… we t-tried, w-we – we did – but it was impossible!"

"What are you saying, Daviss?" Voldemort asked in a hiss.

"W-w-we couldn't complete it, My Lord." The man, Davis, finally managed and Harry was flooded with anger which wasn't his own.

"What happened?" He demanded,

"There w-were c-c-complications." He got out, "We didn't foresee a – a change o-over." Harry watched as Tom paced in front of his throne silently, it was a technique he used to make the tension grow for the Death Eaters. He was currently in full Dark Lord Voldemort mode and the man was pissed, that much was obvious and if it wasn't then the stuttering fool that had given said report gave it away.

"It seems as if you have failed me." Voldemort said softly, his voice was void of emotion and icy cold.

"N-no, M-my Lord, we tried, but-,"

"Silence," The Dark Lord snapped and they had all dropped to their knees by now, there wasn't one which wasn't quivering like a frightened child. "I do not care for your excuses and I care even less for your failures. My orders were simple and yet you are here before me informing me of your mistakes." His magic was swirling through the room and Harry smirked, he knew what was coming next and he was excited; he hadn't been able to watch Tom torture his death eaters.

" _Crucio,_ " the death eater fell to the floor screaming and the Dark Lord's magic swarmed the room crackling around in dark amusement. Harry looked at the man and saw he had a vicious, blood thirsty expression on his face which went straight south for Harry. Voldemort turned his wand on the other kneeling death eaters in turn and Harry watched fascinated, the man made torture an art and Harry could not, for the life of him, keep his thoughts clear, his eyes never left the Dark Lord as he twisted his magic to do his bidding.

Voldemort swept his arm gracefully and all of them began screaming and clawing at their heads and their eyes, he snapped his wand like a whip and there was crack of magic before they were pushed forcefully to the floor, two of them were arching at angles that could not be healthy. And as he watched, there was only thing that registered in Harry's extremely clouded mind. He wanted Tome now. His body was burning and he was sure it was leaking through his Occlumency shields by the smirk that flashed across the man's face. Harry pushed himself further in to the shadows and tried to drag his eyes away, but that was easier said than done when the man was splashing himself in blood and Harry bit back a whimper, if Tom didn't dismiss his damn Death Eaters soon then Harry was not going to be responsible for his actions. As if reading his mind, Tom pulled back on his magic and sat gracefully on his throne.

"I warn you that it would not be wise to fail me a second time." He stated, "Dismissed," they scurried out like rats, except for the elite who calmly walked out with their heads held high, and as soon as the doors slammed shut the wards flared. Harry came out of the shadows directly in front of Tom and his eyes were so dark it was as if the shadows were in them, he was filled with a burning need and he was pulled down in to a hot kiss so he was straddling the man. Harry used the shadows to move them to Tom's room in the manor without breaking the kiss, he hissed when Tom bit down on his lip and it started to bleed.

 _ **You seem to have a thing for torture,**_  Tom hissed pinning him to the bed,

 _ **Yess**_ , Harry sucked in a sharp breath when Tom bit down on his neck,  _ **Fuck me,**_  he demanded,  _ **Fuck me like a follower, Master,**_  Tom's eyes went black as soon as he said those words and Harry was washed with a delirious amount of desire as his clothes were vanished.  _ **Use me like I'm disposable, treat me like a whore**_ , Tom attacked his lips and dominated the kiss, he broke away to trail viciously sharp bits all over Harry's neck some sharp enough to bleed.

 _ **On your knees,**_  Tom ordered,  _ **And turn around,**_  Harry felt a thrill shoot through him as he complied to the command, he dropped on to his hands when he felt Tom apply pressure to his neck. Harry felt magic wash over him and that was the only warning he received before Tom thrust in to him; he screamed. The pain shot up his spine forcing him to arch up and his hands curled in to fists, Tom didn't give him chance to adjust to the feeling as he started to move at a furious pace. He continued to fuck him as Harry cried and screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, Harry dropped to his forearms allowing Tom to go deeper and one of Tom's hands yanked sharply at his hair making him arch almost painfully,

 _ **Fuck, Master,**_ he cried when his spot was pounded in to,  _ **Harder, AH-!**_ Harry felt the heat coiling in his stomach as Tom continued to hit his prostate, each thrust was sending heat through him and Harry came hard when Tom slammed in to him and bit down on his neck at the same time. Tom followed him after a final thrust and they both collapsed on to the bed breathing heavily. Harry knew he was going to be feeling that very soon but he felt to damn good to care. He waved his hand to clean them both from the mess and rolled over on to his back wincing slightly as his had a brief flare in pain,

"I'll remember to inform you each time I have the urge to torture my Death Eaters." Tom murmured and Harry smirked.

"I could live with that." He agreed. The man pulled him over and Harry straddled his hips, and leaned down to kiss him, "I'm really not feeling school just yet."

"I have just the thing to keep you occupied."

* * *

"I know what I was supposed to tell you." Harry remembered as he vanished the shadows around him. It was late, but neither of them had felt like leaving the bed at Malfoy Manor, and if it wasn't for Harry reminding Tom that he had plans for the next day then he was sure the man would have refused to allow him back.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Venom was only one reason for the extra raids with the DE's." Harry said, "I wanted to know if you've moved your little trinkets."

"I have moved the one I thought the easiest to discover, after the… shocking discovery in the summer I believed it best. Of course, I did not expect you to deliver the one I felt the most protected." Tom said indicated the locket which didn't move from around Harry's neck, the only time he planned to take it off was if he was going near Dumbledore.

"You may want to collect them all, just in case." Harry said, "Dumbledore has been branching out, and I don't know if it does have anything to do with you, but I got an extremely bad feeling when both Badger and Raven told me the old fool is meeting with Horace Slughorn." Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously when Harry said that name and hissed curses spewed out his mouth.

"He was my potions master, had a real thing for me and it allowed me to get anything from him. He was the one who told me what a Horcrux was, and we discussed the power of the number seven." Tom gritted out and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why must this happen now." Harry groaned, "Ok, this can be contained. The twins can get rid of Slughorn and make it look like a potions accident, at the same time as the raids and while Venom is taking out a bit of scum from the ministry. We'll work it so it pans out on the same day, next week, after the article so on Wednesday or Thursday."

"That will work, I will arrange the raids for Thursday, but I'll scatter them, make sure that their forces are spread thin." Tom agreed, "I may even send Bella to pump up the fear."

"That's mean." Harry said, "I like it."

"Of course you would,"

"Most definitely," Harry agreed, "But don't worry Tom, we'll make sure all the pieces of your black soul are kept safe."

"Black soul?" Tom repeated amused,

"I'm sorry, evil black soul." Harry corrected, and Tom rolled his eyes. He pulled Harry closer and kissed him, Harry moaned in the back of his throat as Tom explored his mouth, but reluctantly, he pulled away.

"I have to make plans." He murmured and Tom sighed through his nose,

"I know,"

"That means you have to let me go," Harry pointed out,

"I do not like that option," Tom grumbled, but released him.

"I'm going out tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow night anyway to fill you in." Harry said and Tom nodded,

"I am interested to see what you find."

"Same, I am hoping it's good." Harry agreed, "Now, I'm off." Tom stole another kiss before Harry vanished in to the shadows. He didn't know why he was surprised to find his room full, but he took one look at the smirking Luna and grinned,

"You are extremely handy." He told her and she gave a mock curtsey.

"I live to serve,"

"Pfft, yeah, ok." He scoffed, "Ok, I have a plan and I need it organised quickly."

"Speak to us, Snake." Fred said eagerly,

"What have you got on that devious mind?" George added,

"Right, Bleach, have you spoken to Venom?" Harry asked and Draco nodded along with Blaise.

"I am ready to act on your word." Blaise confirmed,

"Good, the date is set for Thursday." Harry told him, before turning to the twins, "Now, gentlemen, there is a new target, one that needs your expertise."

"Go on,"

"Horace Slughorn, noted potions master and a man slimier than Malfoy Sr," Harry said and grinned and Draco's indignant look, "You know it's true, Bleach."

"I resent that," Draco huffed,

"Anyway, I need it to look like a potions accident, there can be absolutely no suspicion that it was not how it seems." Harry said to them seriously,

"We can handle it," George assured him, "Is this for Thursday too?"

"Yes. There is going to be scattered raids that will hit at the same time, Venom will take out his, you will hit yours and I will go for mine." Harry explained,

"Got it,"

"I still think your idea is a stupid one." Luna told him, and Harry sighed through his nose.

"I know, you have mentioned it a few times." Harry grumbled, "But there are more important plans to be made."

"Our hunt," Swift put in, "Everything is ready to go."

"I say tomorrow," Harry said and Paws nodded,

"We need to get it out of the way, and tomorrow we can spend the entire day searching."

"I've planned to fly there and back." Swift told them, "Simply because we do not know where or what we are going in to."

"That's fine, it's been a while since I've flown and we can make a proper day of it." Harry agreed,

"We shall be here for 10am, and then we'll shadow to London before flying to Crawley," Paws said,

"Ok, but on the way back I want to make a pit stop in London to collect some things." Harry said,

"I had a feeling you might, and so I marked it down." Swift said amused,

"Brilliant. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be extremely enlightening." Harry said pleased, "Now, Tom knows about Bella, and is working on it. The female Lestrange has been informed also, and has been alerted to be cautious. But, I do have some truly interesting news."

"Oh, and what have you found out during your time within the Dark Lair?" The twins asked,

"Remember that legislation you overheard, the one that Moody was writing? Well, it seems that Dumbledore is going to have it pushed through."

"No way!" They exclaimed and Harry nodded smirking,

"Yes, he really is that stupid!"

"Oh Merlin," Swift sighed shaking his head, "He really has got very little going for him."

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed, "I couldn't help but laugh, and what made it even funnier was that Rabastan guessed accidently who had written it."

"That pretty much says it all." Badger muttered,

"I am guessing you want a full copy of the legislation." Fred said and Harry nodded,

"Monday at the latest, if you will,"

"Consider it done."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully, "One more thing, there are rumours surfacing within the darker corners that the wolf hunters are planning something big."

"They are going to learn a painful lesson." Luna said viciously and Harry agreed,

"They are, and they are planning to move at the end of the month." Harry said,

"Do you have any idea what?" Paws asked,

"No, but Dolohov and the others are going to try and infiltrate the operation. Until then I have no idea." Harry sighed,

"At least we have ears out." Swift said,

"True, but seeing as we're practically in the second week of November we have move quickly."

"Well the goblins will be finished come the end of next week. Two of the wolf hunters will be out of the way, the order will be distracted and Slughorn out of the way." Badger told the room, "We will be fine as long as we keep calm and done screw up."

"You're right, Badger," Luna agreed,

"Of course I am,"

"Oh Merlin, he's been around Snake too much." Paws mock groaned and Harry shot her a hurt look.

"I resent that." He sniffed,

"No you don't," She deadpanned and Harry grinned,

"You're right, its so cool."

"I have research to do," Paws said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Snake,"

"See you, Paws, Swift."

"Severus is testing the potion, but it looks good." Draco told him, rising to his feet with Venom and the twins,

"Wonderful, I won't be dosed anymore."

"You got Snape onside?" The twins said incredulously, "How in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"Raven." Harry answered as if it explained everything,

"Fair enough," They conceded,

"I'll let you know as soon as I know about the potion."

"Thanks, Bleach." Harry said sincerely, "We'll meet on Tuesday or something,"

"Got it,"

The four of them vanished leaving Luna and Neville to pin him with looks,

"Ok, I know my idea is risky, but you know that it would be the only chance I would have to lead him away." Harry pointed out,

"You should allow me to do it, I could do-,"

"Absolutely not!" Harry cut her of sharply, "There is no way in hell I would allow that." Luna crossed her arms, but didn't argue anymore.

"I just hope you have a gift or something." Badger said and Harry grinned,

"Lady luck kissed me as a child, right before I was dropped in a pool of back luck." Harry stated,

"Well, he's got that one right." Badger allowed and Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'll be fine, nothing will go wrong, and once its done I'll explain what happened." Harry reassured them,

"Fine, but if this goes wrong I will hurt you." Luna huffed and the stalked up to the bedroom,

"I best go cheer her up, Merlin knows I need her." Harry sighed pulling himself up,

"She's worried about you, Snake. Maybe you should listen to her." Badger suggested, before he left the room.

"Honestly, its like they have no faith." Harry complained to the empty room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd 
> 
> Should have read the tags by now guys :P
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics
> 
> This is personally one of my all time favourite chapters <3

_**Chapter 22:** _

 

"This is oddly exciting." Harry said to Luna as he came down from his room. He had dressed all in black for the outing, black jeans and a black long sleeve top that was non descript but Harry was sure he pulled if off well. So maybe his jeans were tighter that most's would be, and maybe his top highlighted his body, which was coming along nicely now he had started training again, but other than that it was plain.

"I don't know what you will find, but I have a feeling that something big is going to happen today." Luna mused,

"Good or bad?" Harry asked, his gaze sharpening.

"I don't know, it's murky, like a mist." She sighed frustrated,

"Do not worry yourself," Harry soothed, "I am sure we will find out eventually."

"I hate sending you places completely blind." Luna said and Harry smiled slightly,

"I have Swift and Paws, they are enough."

"Damn straight," Swift agreed walking in, he was dressed in blue jeans and a white top.

"Hey Swift,"

"Paws is coming, she slipped on her glamour." Swift said, "I edited the plans slightly, we just need to brush over them before we go."

"Fine,"

They didn't have to wait long for Paws to fall in to the room, she was carrying a small beaded back and was dressed in a mix of Harry and Ron.

"Sorry," Paws said, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Never mind," Harry waved her off, "Swift has made some changes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Swift took the floor, "I switched the roots. We'll shadow to Brighton and fly up to Crawly where we will track the Flamel property from there, then we shall fly up to London to make a pit stop and shadow back. That way, there is no suspicious behaviour of three large birds seemingly flying back and forth." Swift explained to them, and Harry smirked.

"Brilliant. We can deal with everything else after."

"Yes, we can use our own runes and spells to find the property and work from there." Paws agreed,

"Be careful, all of you." Luna warned, as she kissed Harry on the cheek."

"Don't worry, Raven, we're in this together." Swift assured,

"Swift, I need the rough coordinates." Harry said. Swift handed him a sheet of parchment, Harry took the numbers in to his mind and held out his hand for them to take. "Hold your breath," the shadows swarmed them and they vanished from the room.

"I forgot that yours was much more intense." Paws groaned slumping back against the wall once the shadows had dispersed, Harry smirked and cast a quick notice-me-not charm around them.

"We're definitely in Brighton, I can smell the sea." Harry said, "Do you know the direction we have to travel."

"Yes, follow the beam." Paws told him, she flicked her wand and Harry blinks as a bright yellow beam appeared in his vision, it was leading them west from the alley in which they were in.

"Ready when you are." Harry said. All three of them immediately changed in to their animagus forms, Harry in his black phoenix form, Swift in his black falcon form and Paws as her black eagle form.

 _We'll have to speak like this,_  Harry said through their link. He beat his wings and took to the sky, Swift and Paws followed them up and they took off swooping now and then to adjust to the form.

 _That is fine,_  Paws said,  _I was worried it wasn't going to work._

 _That would have been a disaster._  Swift said,  _I can't believe we didn't think about that._

 _Yeah well, thank lady luck, she's feeling kind currently._  Harry joked. Once they had gotten used to the feeling, they began following the beam to their destination, it was set to be a long flight, but they were magical animals and their flight would take a shorter amount of time then a normal bird.

 _Who is going to be fuelling the gate?_  Harry asked, about an hour in to their flight.

 _You'll hold them visible, I'll bring them up and stabilise you and Paws will power it._  Swift answered him,

_Ok, are we expecting anything else?_

_We are working partially blind, we do not know what kind of things we are going to be discovering. According to my research, the Flamel residence has never been located so I could not find anything._ Paws sounded like she was sighing,

 _How did you managed to find it?_ Harry wondered,

_Remember that book on Alcamy, the one by Flamel that you found?_

_What the handwritten one?_

_Yes,_  She clarified,  _Well, I discovered that when a magical person writes something they leave minute traced of their magic within the ink and the paper. I managed to extract his magic from the book because there was enough pages to collect a recognisable amount of magic. From there I merely place it in your tracker to search for the highest concentrate of the magic – hence the beam._ Paws explained,

 _Brilliant, Paws,_  Harry said, and he would be grinning if he were human,

 _We're getting closer,_ Swift pointed out,  _The beam is getting thick,_

 _I estimate 10 minutes,_  Harry said,

 _Shall we go lower?_  Paws suggested,

_Yes, we can to the final bit on foot._

They began a slow descent following the thickening beam, Swift spotted a covered area in which they could land and to they followed him down to the ground.

"What do you think?" Swift asked looking at Harry, who had his head tilted and his eyes narrowed.

"We're close, I can feel the wards." He murmured, "Come on," he walked in a seemingly random direction, but the others didn't question him because they didn't want to break his concentration. Harry was walking through the trees when he suddenly stopped.

"Snake?"

"I think we have arrived. Swift?"

"On it," Swift flicked his wand and began muttering under his breath, there was a flare of magic and strong ward lines appeared in front of them.

"Whatever fuelled these wards is still active." Harry said, "You shouldn't have been able to pull them up that easily."

"I know, I can feel them now." Swift agreed. Harry closed his eyes and let his magic wrap around the ward lines.

" _Defessa,_ "

The wards pulled on his magic as they tried to retreat back to where they were supposed to be, but Harry kept focussed and tightened his hold. Paws pulled out a black cube from the small beaded back and placed it directly under the ward lines, the cube had many runes scribed across it was it was thrumming with ambient magic.

"Ready?" She asked,

"On your call,"

"Now," she poured her magic in to the runes on the cube and the thing flared to life, it shone brightly and when it began to pulse, a beam shot up and connected with the wards. Sparks immediately began issuing from the connection, and Paws poured more magic in to the cube making it shine brighter and cut through the first ward line. It took a while, but eventually the rest of the ward lines were cut through and a gateway was opened for them to walk through.

"Mark it," Harry said, and Paws placed an 'X' in each corner of the door allowing Harry to drop the wards.

"Lets go, on your guard." Harry warned and led them in. Harry couldn't help but stop stunned at the building that came in to view as they passed the wards; it was truly beautiful!

"Wow," Paws breathed from behind him.

"I'll say!" Swift agreed,

In front of them was a picturesque cottage surrounded by ivy and flourishing plant life. It was large, it seemed to stretch out each side for ages, and it had a thatched roof. The building itself was made out of old stone, you could practically feel its age within the air, and it had a big solid wood door with wrought iron hinges and a iron ring for a handle.

"I didn't know what to expect," Paws said, it seemed there was something in the air that made them speak quietly, "But this isn't it."

"It looks like the gingerbread houses that you can buy during the Yule season." Swift murmured,

"Can you feel the magic," Harry whispered amazed, the air was practically thrumming with it, and while the property was stunning, it was the magic that captured his interest.

"Its making my skin tingle," Paws said, "It's like it's still alive."

"Come on, we have to get moving." Swift reminded them, "Snake, can you feel anything dangerous?"

"No, its welcoming currently," He said, "But I have no doubt that will change soon."

They began moving hesitantly through the grounds, they were filled with plant life and flowers and Harry was sure Neville would have a small fit if he could see it. As they continued to get closer to the house, Harry could feel the magic changing, it had recognised that they were not its owners and it was starting to react.

"At the ready," Harry warned. They only managed to take a few steps when black vines shot up from the ground and snaked towards them, Harry was already released a shot of flames immediately recognising the vines as Devil Snare, and Swift and Paws followed almost immediately.

"Round one, do you think?" Swift asked as he dispelled his flames.

"Yes, that was just a warm up; I can feel it." Harry confirmed. Just as the words left his mouth, a plant, which had looked nondescript at first, reared up and spat vicious looking needles at them. Paws banished them backwards, but the plant spat more and Harry was sure that neither of them wanted to be on the receiving end of the needles, or the liquid on them.

"Swift target the plant." Harry told him, as he banished more of the needles.

"On it," Swift threw a  _Reducto_  at the base of the plant and part of it ripped away, the chunk that went flying off split in to many pieces and as soon as it touched the ground it grew in to another spitting plant and began targeting them with needles.

"That could be a problem" Swift observed,

"Paws, can you hold the needles?" Snake asked and she nodded,

"Swift, you keep blasting and gouging, I'll vanish and incinerate." Snake said. They worked together to get rid of the plant, Harry found that it couldn't be vanished and so he took to sending blasts of flames at the flying foliage.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Harry said brightly, wiping his brow from where he was sweating because of the heat.

"Not the word I would use, but I'll go with it." Swift said shaking his head.

"I've never seen or heard of that plant before." Paws said, "I'll ask Badger when we return."

"I'm sure he would know, after all he practically li-," Swift was cut off when he was forced to duck due to a flying branch. Harry span around to see where it came from and his eyes widened at what he saw, the garden, which was previously been peaceful and postcard-like, was now alive and ugly. The plants and flowers were now deformed and somewhat demonic, they were moving, crawling and fighting their way towards the three of them and Harry swore he could hear them growling and snarling.

"Swift, I think we've found a bigger problem." Paws joked weakly, as she twisted out of the way of something which would have, undoubtedly, caused her a lot of pain.

"Yeah, I agree,"

"I really didn't want to destroy this place, and we have to be careful because of the house." Snake groaned,

"We can shield it," Paws said,

"Can you hold it against Fyre?"

"It'll be difficult, but together we should be ok," Swift said, blasting a plant that lunged for him.

"We have to get closer though." Paws pointed out, and then squeaked, "Its spitting bulbutous pus."

"Lovely."

They fought their way to the front of the house with the plants putting up a hell of a fight, they were replicating and it was like every time they killed one of them another would sprout up from somewhere.

"Ready?" Harry asked, he was sick of the plants already, he had cuts down his left arm from where a bramble had gotten too close and he was annoyed.

"Ok, Snake,"

 _ **Fiendfyre**_  he hissed and a massive, burning black phoenix erupted from his wand, it flared up in the air and dove at the plants as Harry directed it. He had to concentrate everything he had on not losing control of the spell, it was had a mind of its own and if he wavered for even a second then it would break away. It swooped down and turned everything in its path to ashes and once it had toasted the last bush, Harry pulled back on his magic and forced the flames to die. He stumbled slightly on the drawback and he was panting heavily, he sucked in a few sharp breaths through his nose before standing up and nodded to the others to show he was fine.

"I haven't done that spell for a while." He commented, "I forgot how strong it was."

"You ready to go on?" Paws asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry waved her off, "There are more wards on the house, but they can be unpicked. I don't think they expected anyone to get through the Garden of Horrors."

"Swift, its on you." Paws said, and he nodded. Ron waved his wand and began muttering under his breath, Harry felt the wards flare and he watched impressed as Swift slowly, but precisely unpicked and banished the wards.

"Nicely done," Snake complimented,

"Thanks,"

The three of them proceeded in to the house with extreme caution, they took not of the beautiful interior, but they didn't let it fool them like they did the garden.

"Are we splitting up?" Paws asked,

"No," Harry vetoed straight away, "We stick together,"

"Yeah, who knows what they have in here after the Garden of Horrors." Swift agreed,

"Together then," Paws said. They moving through the house and they came across many rooms on the ground floor alone. The living room, kitchen, sun room, dining room and sitting area held nothing of interest, but there was a heavily warded door that led off from the kitchen that they wanted to look in to.

"Let's go upstairs first," Harry decided, "We'll do the main house first."

Harry led them up the stairs and they found 4 well sized rooms, two studies, a library and a bathroom. They went in the bedrooms first, the two smaller ones were bare except for the necessities, they were decorated in neutral colours and were light and airy. The third was obviously a woman's room, it was tastefully feminine and it was more personal than the first two despite the fact it had nothing in it that they needed or wanted. When they got to the master bedroom, Harry could feel magic and they found some rare, if not lost, pieces of jewellery. One in particular caught Paws' eye, it was a emerald and diamond tiara and she was looking at it confused.

"What is it?" Harry asked,

"I think I recognise it," She said and then her eyes widened, "Oh Merlin,"

"What is it?"

"I know what this is, this is a piece of French history. It's the tiara Louis-Antoine, the Duc D'Angouleme in 1819, had commissioned for his wife the Duchesse d'Angouleme Marie-Therese. There are pictures of this and I read a book on how it was lost many years ago, it was never reported stolen, but it was never seen again past 1840." Paws told them, "I wonder how it ended up here?"

"Is it possible for it to have been a gift?" Harry wondered, "I mean, the Flamel's met in Beauxbatons so they must have been in France from time to time and they were bound to go back."

"That could have happened, I supposed." She agreed, "Shall we go to the study next?"

"Yes, then the library after we've packed everything." They stripped the room of everything they felt was important before heading to the studies. Once Harry had checked everything over and made sure there was nothing dangerous within the room, Paws went of packing the first one while he and Swift went to the second and did the same.

"I think I have found some journals." Snake told the others when they finally reached the library.

"Me too, they seem to spells the same as ours." Paws said,

"We'll have to go through everything when we return home." Harry said, "That way we can look at everything."

"Yes, It will be much easier that way." Swift agreed,

"Paws, run wild." Snake joked as they entered the library. Of course, once they had actually stepped in to the library he realised that Paws would actually be running wild; the place was immense. It was large, not as big as the Gryffindor library or even Hogwarts, but packed with books on Merlin knew what, and Paws eyes were blown wide with excitement.

"Yes, you can take them all." Harry told her and she darted of, flicking her wand and packing the books in trunks Harry swore were not there a second ago.

"Do you think we should help or stay back?" Swift asked quietly, eyeing her warily.

"I think its best we stay back until she demands out involvement." Harry murmured,

"Wise,"

The pair stayed well back as Paws dealt with the library and all the books which looked like journals she packed separately, she had vanished in to the shelves when Harry heard a shout and followed the sound with his wand out. They found Paws stood in front of what appeared to be an empty bookcase, but as soon as Harry got closer he could feel the magic.

"Want me to twist them?" Harry asked,

"Yes, so the books are not harmed."

"I like how she thinks I'll harm the books." Swift snorted and Paws pinned him with the look.

"You can read, identify, cast and tear any wards we come across, but we all know that Snake can get passed any wards without detection."

"Yes Swift," Harry added unnecessarily,

"Shut up, Snake."

"Want me to empty the other room?"

"Yes, here." She handed him a trunk and Harry got to work as Paws went to finish the other shelves. These wards weren't as strong as the ones on the Malfoy library, but Harry guessed that was because no one got to this part of the library without being stopped. He picked the wards apart one by one and then, when the final one fell the book shelf was suddenly full, but this time it was full of scrolls, hand written books and journal that Harry could see were not written in English. He immediately began backing them with extreme care and then went back to the entrance of the library to wait for the others, he didn't have to wait long as Paws came along with Swift and she looked delighted.

"The journals are what I'm really looking forward to seeing." She said, he voice and magic thrumming in excitement.

"Tell me about it, we've found many!" Swift agreed wholeheartedly.

"Come on, we have one more room to go." Harry said and led them down. Swift tore down the wards and they cautiously crept in to the room, they were stunned to see that it was a lab of sorts and Paws gasped.

"This must be his experimental room, with all his notes." She whispered and Harry's eyes widened with the implications of it.

"I want it all." He breathed stunned, he couldn't help the huge grin that came to his face when he could parade around in front of Tom with the knowledge of the philosophers stone; the man would have a fit. They stripped the room of everything, carefully packing it away and shrinking it down to fit in to the beaded bag.

"Ready to hit the skies?" Swift asked, making sure the room was bare.

"Yes, we have everything." Snake said, "Do I need to shadow?"

"No, we're just flying to London and then shadowing back to school." Swift told him, "That's why we went to Brighton."

"Right,"

They left the house and took to the air, Harry swooped around the other two trilling and diving in his exhilaration.

 _Happy Snake?_  Paws questioned amused at his behaviour.

 _Did you see what we just found?_  Harry asked rhetorically,  _This is brilliant,_

 _I have to admit that I didn't expect to find Flamel's work room._  Swift agreed,  _The things we could potentially have in our possessions…_  he trailed off, but the others knew exactly how he was feeling.

 _Do you know how long its going to take to get to London?_  Harry asked,

 _Shouldn't be too long, just longer than the first trip,_  Swift answered,

_Ok,_

They flew with eagerness and freedom that they didn't usually have, it was nice, to be free, and with everything that was going on it was nice to be just the three of them. Not that they didn't adore the others in their group, but the three of them had been through so much together that they had a special bond that would never be removed. They were connected, in the deepest possible way, and that was something Dumbledore never took in to account when he tried to separate them, he had forgotten that when you are willing to die for someone, when you would be willing to stand up and take the world for someone that there is no way of separating them. Harry released a trill of wild delight,

_What is it Snake?_

_Dumbledore…_ his voice, even in their heads sounded thick with laughter,  _He's made the worst decision of his life, and he had no idea._ Harry laughed,  _I know he's committed acts that are unspeakable, and I know we probably don't know half of what he's done. But what he tried to do this summer, that was his biggest mistake because if he hadn't tried to spell you away from me, if he hadn't tried to shut me away we probably would have never known the extent of his actions for a long time._  He laughed again at the reality of the situation, it was mad, it was ridiculous, it was-,

 _Foolish!_  Paws laughed with him,  _That man signed his own failure,_

 _And we'll be there to see it!_  Swift put in gleefully,

 _Together,_  Harry said,

_Together!_

The flight seemed much quicker than the one they had previously, but it was obvious they were approaching a big city because of the activity below them. Harry was doing aerial stunts for the enjoyment of the other two when he stopped suddenly and began circling.

 _Paws, down to your left, I felt wards… strong ones._  Harry said swooping down to where he picked up on the magic.

 _But this is a completely muggle area, there shouldn't be any magic here,_  She said following him,

 _I feel it too,_  Swift said already diving down next to Harry,  _they are powerful, but seem dormant._

 _That's what I thought,_ Harry agreed,  _Can't harm to check it out._  They landed in the nearest tree and changed out of view. Harry nimbly dropped down to the pavement below and bit back a laugh when Swift fell from the tree, Paws was giggling in to her hand as she jumped down and helped him up.

"I think you need to do something about your balance, Swift." Harry joked,

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He grumbled grinning, "It was the transition."

"You were always the one that struggled with that," Paws said, "And Snake has the weird ability to switch from animal like a button."

"Yes, and we agreed that Snake was just an exception to the rules." Swift pointed out.

"Its just because I'm much cooler than you." Harry said puffing his chest out. The three of them shared a look before dissolving in to fits of laughter,

"Oh Snake," Paws laughed, "You do make me laugh,"

"I have that ability," He agreed, "Come on, lets go." They walked down the street casually, the best way to hide was to look like you belonged somewhere and with all their outings they were perfectly comfortable in the muggle world – even Ron!

"They're getting stronger." Harry muttered, "And they don't feel too pleasant, if my senses are correct."

"Then they are probably awful." Swift said and Paws nodded in agreement. They continued down the road until Harry could feel the old ward swarming around them, it was placed within the land itself from what he could feel and that meant it wasn't for the office block which was currently in place.

"Its not for this building." Harry murmured trying to feel out as much as he could.

"Why do you say that?" Paws asked curiously, wards were not her strongest subject and, while she could cast them successfully, she couldn't feel them or identify them like the other two.

"Because they're in the land itself, as if to cover the entire site," Swift answered for Harry, "And they are strong."

"Ok, Paws, I need a revealing rune as well as a signature rune, I'll fuel them and power them while Swift keeps us hidden and stabilises me." Harry said snapping in to leader mode. These particular Runes were ones they had created themselves so they could get access to heavily warded areas, they were difficult because they were fuelled by blood and powered by magic, and so far, only Harry had been able to hold them for longer periods of time.

"Ready, Snake," Paws said. Harry conjured up a dagger and sliced his wrist letting the blood flow on to the ground, Paws quickly got carving where the blood was falling and Swift handed Harry a blood replenisher to keep his blood running. "Ok, go," Harry collected as much of his magic as possible and directed at the two runes, they flared to life violently and started to work quickly. They could all feel the magic getting thick in to the air as the dormant wards were pushed to the surface, Harry chucked back another blood replenisher to be on the safe side as he felt the magic reach its peak. There was a bright flash of light and it was almost as if a ghost of the past magic had been revealed, Harry heard Swift gasp and turned to look at the web and his eyes narrowed when he saw an all to familiar name; Albus Dumbledore.

"Got everything, Swift?" Harry asked,

"Yes, its copied and sealed." He said and Harry retracted his magic as Paws healed up his wrist and gave him a final potion.

"What's Dumbledore done now?" Paws asked with some trepidation.

"It's a web, but it's a blood web." Swift said and when he saw Paws' confusion he elaborated, "It means that the wards are tied in to the blood they were cast from and all their decedents."

"What wards are here?" She questioned,

"Some pretty nasty ones," Swift muttered, "Aggravating wards, anger wards, disgust wards, anti-healing ward, nightmare ward and magical suppresser," Paws looked horrified,

"Those are awful, but why here?" She wondered and Harry's stomach dropped, he looked around the area and he shook his head begging any entity in existence to make him wrong.

"Paws, where are we?" Harry asked her, but he couldn't keep his voice from shaking. Both of his friends turned to look at him in shock and it switched to alarm when they saw him sheet white and shaking.

"What is it, Snake?"

"Answer my question." He said harsher than intended, but his mind was going over all the possibilities that could happen if he was right.

"We're in London, the outskirts"

"Oh Merlin, please no." Harry groaned gripping his head, "Do you know this exact address?"

"No, but I've been here before with my parents." She told him, "Before this was built, there used to be an orphanage here instead, I think." Harry sank to his knees when he heard that,

"No no no no, this isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Swift demanded, he was seriously starting to worry.

"Cast the blood revealing spell, I bet I can guess whose line it's connected to." Harry stated, his voice oddly hollow.

"How could you possibly know?" Paws asked, "We only found this today." Harry looked up at her and she stepped back when she saw a trace of fear in the bright green eyes.

"The wards were cast for the orphanage, and not just any orphanage," He all but whispered. "Wools Orphanage; Tom's Orphanage. And that blood will be from Salazar Slytherin," both of them paled considerably at that.

"You cannot be serious." Paws gasped,

"Why else would there be wards here?" Harry snapped, his mind was overflowing and the main thing he was starting to feel was panic, "Tom grew up in an Orphanage, you know that, but I know it was in London because of Dumbledore. It took me a second to recognise the area, but I'm sure,"

"Swift, run the spell." Paws got out. Swift shakily ran the spell and Harry, despite the fact he was certain before, felt a sense of overwhelming horror when he saw the Slytherin name rise from the ground.

"Merlin and Morgana," Swift breathed, "This-this…"

"This is the lowest form of low," Paws whispered, "How could he do this, why would he do this?"

"He's going to flip," Swift murmured, "He's going to completely lose it." Harry didn't need to ask who Swift was talking about, he knew exactly who and he was not, even a little bit, looking forward to what he had to do.

"I have to tell him," Harry stated lowly, not telling him wasn't an option and Harry could feel the man's inquiring jabs every now and then showing his Occlumency shields had dropped briefly.

"Snake…" Paws trailed off knowing that he had to, but knowing it wasn't safe to do so.

"I can't keep this from him, Paws, not this. This is everything he hated about his life, everything that was bad for him was here and now we've just found out it was orchestrated by a meddling old man." Harry shook his head and leant back against the bars surrounding the building. "I feel sick,"

"Come on, we have to clear up and get back," Swift said taking control, "Paws, get rid of the runes and the blood, Snake, take a pepper up to be on the safe side." Harry didn't argue as he was passed the potion, he drank it down and felt a bit more refreshed that he did before. He got to his feet shakily and took a deep breath, he had to do this and he could do this, he had faced many other things that could kill him; this was no different.

Or that was what he tried to tell himself anyway, he nodded to the other two to show he was good to go and they walked away from the office block. It didn't take them long to get to a covered area where they were able to change and take flight, Harry needed the distraction or he would have used the shadows, he used the feeling of freedom take over and allowed his instincts to take him with the wind. They weren't far from Knockturn Alley and Paws spotted it first so she signalled to the others to begin their descent, Harry changed back in the air so he landed in a crouch.

"Ready to go back?" Paws asked,

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry said, "What's the time?"

"We should just be leaving the great hall for dinner, you'll vanish first as soon as you get to your rooms."

"Got it. I have to go, I have to get this over with now. I'll tell Luna where I'm going so don't worry about that, but be on your guard. I need you to be able to move at the slightest hint that Tom's gotten past me and is heading for Dumbledore."

"We've got you covered, Snake." Swift assured him,

"Always,"

"Good," Harry nodded, "I'll see you soon," the shadows wrapped around him and took his to his rooms just as his other self vanished in the very same way. Luna looked up with a smile which vanished when she saw how pale his was.

"What happened?" She gasped getting up and leading him to a chair, and passing him a large drink of Vodka which Harry drank down instantly.

"Dumbledore," He answered,

"What is it? What did you find?"

Harry shook his head,

"We were flying back, we didn't read much while we were there because it was practically there for us to take, and I felt wards in a supposedly muggle area. We decided to check it out because they were not supposed to be there, and when we got down there I found out they were old, I could feel it, and they were strong. We cast the revealers, our ones, and they were not nice wards. Aggravating wards, anger wards, disgust wards, nightmare ward, anti-healing ward and magical suppresser and they were tied in to a blood web." He explained, Luna blinked a few times before her usual pale complexion went white.

"It wasn't…" She trailed off when Harry nodded closing his eyes,

"Yes, cast by the chess master himself."

"Oh Merlin… this – I don't even know what to say." She gasped, "Does he…?"

"No, I'm going there now, I – I have to tell him, Ray, he needs to know."

"I know, but, Harry, please be careful."

"I will," He got up and threw up every Occlumency shield he possessed to lock everything back, he had to focus. "I will," He said again. Luna kissed his cheek and he left the room under disillusion, he walked down the corridor and felt Tom out in his office alone – something which he was thankful for. He slipped in to the office and shut the door with a snap gaining Tom's attention, he could feel the crimson eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at the man and he pressed himself against the door. Despite his best efforts, his initial panic and fear increased tenfold being in Tom's presence and he had no doubt that the man could feel it too.

"I need to tell you something." Harry finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper but Tom heard.

"Is it something you found during your hunt?" Tom asked and Harry scoffed under his breath,

"Something like that," He muttered,

"You are scared," Tom noted quietly, "And panicking over something. It increased when you got here, too." Harry heard the silent question;  _Why are you afraid of me?_  He turned to meet Tom's eyes and used everything he had to control his emotions, they were burning under his skin and clouding his judgement. "What do you need to tell me?" Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get the words out, his mouth had suddenly gone very dry. He didn't know how to tell him, how could he explain that his childhood had been down to one man's meddling? That all the abuse, the hatred and the loneliness was because of a man who lived to control people like chess pieces, Harry shook his head.

Tom grew alarmed at Harry's behaviour, he had been startled when he first felt panic from the teen earlier, it was odd for Harry to panic over anything so to feel it so strongly it raised questions. Startled, however, didn't even cover how he felt when he felt a large does of fear from Harry, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt genuine fear from the teen, even when they had been duelling on opposite sides he hadn't felt it so strongly. So when Harry entered his office and both of those emotions increased his was on his guard, and the teens current behaviour wasn't helping.

"What is it, Harry?" He watched as Harry visibly got himself with difficulty,

"I-," Harry cut himself off, "Come to the chamber with me?" Tom blinked at that and raised an eyebrow, "Please, just-just come with me?" Harry asked and Tom nodded once, Harry stepped forward and took his hand to move them in the shadows. They appeared in the main entrance hall and Tom looked at him in silent question, Harry took a deep breath and took a few steps back.

"Ok, just bare with me." Harry said,

"I will,"

"So we were flying back from the Flamels, we have to go through everything we found as soon as possible by the way, and I felt the traces of wards that were not supposed to be there. We went to check it out and discovered that they were in the land and that they were old and strong, we drew them out and found a blood web." Harry told him,

"What wards?" Tom asked slowly and Harry could feel his mind working furiously, he swallowed and continued.

"Aggravating wards, anger wards, disgust wards, anti-healing ward, nightmare wards and magical suppressers," He answered and Tom went still,

"Where were these wards?" He questioned and his voice dropped in sound and temperature

"We were in London," He told him and, if possible, Tom went stiller and his ruby eyes began to burn.

"Where, exactly, were these wards?" He demanded, Harry shook his head,

"Tom... I'm sorry, I-,"

"Where. Were. These. Wards?"

"Wools Orphanage…"

Silence.

Even the air seemed to still after the utterance of those words. Tom had gone so still he could have been made from marble, he didn't even seem to be breathing, but his eyes were practically glowing as his rage grew.

 _ **And who cassst thesse wardsss?**_  Harry knew that Tom knew the answer to that question, but he still didn't want to answer it.

"Dumbledore," He said, "Keyed in to the Slytherin line."  _BOOM_. It was only because Harry was expecting it was he not thrown back as Tom's magic exploded out of him, the force of it kept him pressed to the floor and Harry had to wrap his own magic around him to free himself. He knew he had to act before Tom simply apperated in to the old fools office and tried to kill him. Harry closed his eyes and brought forth all of his magic and let it flow out of him pushing back on the opposing force. Raw magic was battling against raw magic, Tom's icy power was whipping around him trying to overcome Harry's own fiery magic and they were at a stalemate. Harry was hit with so much rage that it nearly forced him to his knees and blood poured from his scar, the only reason he was still standing was because it wasn't directed at him, he hissed and threw the first curse.

That snapped Tom's attention to him and the man retaliated against the new 'threat'. It soon became heated and spells were shooting in all directions as they duelled, Tom was overpowering his curses and they were becoming dangerously close to hitting Harry, something he did not wish to happen as most of them were particularly nasty. He just ducked out of the way of a blasting hex to his head when he had an idea, it was obvious Tom was not in full control of his actions and if he got past Harry and went to Dumbledore it was would ruin everything, something he could not let happen. Harry span out of the way of another spell and called on his magic again, only this time he let it build inside of him as he continued to dodge spells, he felt it reach its peak and then he pushed it out directly at Tom. Harry began to layer it around Tom's magical core, it was a nasty trick he had learned and he never usually resorted to something as despicable, but he had no choice and so he continued to layer his magic around his core until it was sealed shut. Tom dropped to his knees with a gasp, his hands flying to his chest and he felt the lack of magic.

"What have you done to me?" He breathed terrified, it was a sound that Harry hated and he fought back a wince.

"I've temporarily sealed your magical core," Harry told him and Tom's attention snapped to him and his eyes flashed.

"You did what?"

"You were going to kill me." Harry exclaimed, "You were about to ruin everything,"

"Give me back my magic."

"You still have your magic, you just can't use it currently," Harry said and the glare that he received was one usually reserved for Dumbledore. Harry was about to speak again when his nose began bleeding and he cursed, it broke his concentration for just a second, but it was long enough for Tom to break the seal freeing his magic. Harry's magic snapped back in to him forcing him to the ground and Tom's blew out knocking him down. Harry pulled himself up so he was ready and just in time because Tom was up on his feet much quicker than what should have been possible, and was still murderous only it was partly directed at Harry now. He knew exactly what the man was intended to do and it would be extremely bad if he did, so Harry did the only thing he knew he could hold the upper hand with; he lunged. He wrapped himself around Tom and then allowed himself to become a dead weight which dropped them both to the ground, he twisted himself to he had Tom pinned against the floor with his arms above his head.

"You are not going to ruin everything because of that man." Harry snapped and Tom snarled at him,

"Get off me,"

"No, you are going to calm down now."

"I'll be calm after I kill him with my bare hands."

"And ruin everything that has been done? You are going to allow that man to ruin everything we've worked for? You are stronger than that, Tom,"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Tom hissed, "He's already ruined everything!"

"I know, ok," Harry spat, "I know exactly what I am talking about."

That got Tom to stop squirming as he registered just who it was who was speaking, that is was Harry, the other person that Dumbledore had manipulated just as much, if not more. With the distraction, Harry switched his grip so Tom couldn't move because he knew that the man was not going to like what he was going to say, but he needed to hear it and so he ploughed on.

"I know. I know about the hatred, the fear, the pain and the suffering. I know about the loneliness, the beatings, the starvation, and the nightmares. I know all about the disgust, the confusion that the people that are supposed to be taking care of you,  _loving_  you, hate and fear you to the point where they  _cannot stand the sight of you_ , and you have to sit back and watch every day as everyone but you is given attention, food, warmth, all the things most would consider the bare essentials. And so that confusion, that hurt, and that rejection turns in to anger, hatred, and it consumes you to the point where it hurts to feel anything else and so you  _shut it down_. You direct your hatred in to plans, in to revenge when everything is turned upside down because you find out that you are not  _the devils child_ , you're not  _unnatural_ , you're not a  _freak;_ you're a wizard.

"You are introduced to this entire new world and despite the fact that you do not want to you start to feel hope, you are getting away from the place that has caused you nothing but pain and misery for your entire life. And then everything is destroyed. You find out that nothing has changed, that the hatred and the disgust is still there and so you close yourself off permanently, you focus on your studies, in to making yourself better, stronger than any other so you can prove to them that you are better than them, but more importantly, you do it to prove to yourself that  _you are not weak._  And I know how it is when you've shut yourself off from your emotions for so long that you  _can't understand_  what they mean, they've been toyed with and messed with too much that you don't know what's going on inside your own mind, and so you strengthen yourself against it, to move past it because you  _cannot afford_  distractions like that.

"So when something like this is found and you discover that everything you've ever hated, everything that was responsible for your pain and your fear should  _never_  have happened in the first place it  _hurts_. It feels like you are burning from the inside out and you want to rage and storm the one responsible because you feel as if you don't have anything else left inside you,  _but that is not true._  You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, the smartest wizard to ever pass through these halls, the Lord Slytherin, the greatest and most feared Dark Lord in the last known century. The man who singlehandedly controls the biggest Dark army in known existence, the person who has sought and found more magic than anyone else can even hope to claim and the strongest man I know. I will not let you be beaten by Dumbledore." Harry finished his rant breathing heavily, he looked at Tom and had to stop his reaction at the lost expression on the other man's face; it was the most open he had ever seen him,

"It hurts…" Tom finally admitted slumping back on the floor and closing his eyes, he looked a little defeated and Harry sighed,

"I know," He said softly, "Believe me when I say I know. But you are better than him, in every way, and you will move past this, like every other obstacle."

They stayed there in silence for a few moments, the only sounds were the dripping water and their own breathing.

"Thank you,"

Harry wouldn't have heard if he had been any further away, and he smiled slightly.

"Any time," He said and then grinned deciding it was enough of the serious mental strain for the pair of them that day, "It's a side effect of my awesomeness." Tom rolled his eyes.

"He is going to die." Tom stated after a few minutes of silence, Harry nearly snorted,

"In the most painful, humiliating and horrific way possible," He agreed, they stayed there settling in to the silence again.

"Are you going to get off me now?" Tom asked finally and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to try and kill Dumbledore in the near future?" Harry questioned and Tom huffed but shook his head.

"No, I will hold on to all urges to murder the old fool with his own beard until the correct time." He said and Harry eyed him warily before slowly releasing his wrists and pushing himself to his feet pulling Tom with him.

"I can tell them that you didn't murder me." Harry said brightly and Tom shot him a look, "I was in the line of fire, even  _I_ thought you might murder me." He shrugged and Tom shook his head.

"I wouldn't murder you unless you suddenly sprouted a beard, don't by the way, they are messy things." Tom said and Harry snickered at that, "But if you pull that little magic stunt again, all promises are of the table."

"It was the only thing that would stop your magic, I don't know if you've noticed the blood and the state of the chamber, but it's pretty bad." Harry motioned to the spots of blood on the floor, the mess of rocks and stone and the blood remaining on his face and top.

"Ah,"

"Yeah," Harry waved his wand to clean himself up which made Tom raise an eyebrow, "I just forcefully pushed my magic in to your body and made it encase around your core, I'm a little tired!" He defended and Tom conceded to the point.

"Here," He waved his wand in a sweeping motion and the damage immediately began to repair itself, Harry chipped in on some of the larger damages and once they were finished the chamber looked good as new.

"There, now we can go back." Harry said, "I am about 15 minutes before my body shuts down due to blood loss and core depletion and I'd rather it not be here."

"What else have you done today?"

"Forcefully held the Flamel wards visible for them to be broken, battled my way in to the property, used  _feindfyre_ to stop us getting murdered by plants, twisted more wards, used my shadows, lived a day once and to find the wards we created these runes and they are fuelled by blood and powered by magic, and I'm the only one who can hold them for an extended amount of time. Problem is, the magic and blood cannot stop flowing or it will break the chain and you have to start again." Harry explained and then he shook his head to clear it slightly.

"That's insane, you shouldn't even be conscious right now." Tom told him shocked and Harry grinned,

"Not the average person, remember?"

"Still…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm use to this," Harry waved him off, "Let's go," Harry grabbed Tom's arm and jumped them back to the man's rooms. Harry was hit with a wave of dizziness and lethargy and he would have collapsed if it wasn't for Tom's quick reflexes.

"So you tell me that you are close to passing out because you have depleted your core and then you go and use more magic." Tom muttered exasperated and Harry grinned,

"Of course, it's the me thing to do." Harry said cheekily, Tom rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"Come on, idiot, you can sleep it off here."

"Why here?"

"I refuse to take you back and the only reason you are still on your feet is because I'm keeping you there, you do the math." Tom stated and Harry wondered if Tom knew he used a lot more muggle phrases when he was around him. He looked at where Tom's arm was wrapped securely around his waist and then back at the man.

"Huh, so you are." He said amazed, "Guess I'm sleeping here," Tom helped Harry up to the bedroom where the teen proceeded to fall face first on to the bed with a pleased groan. "This is so comfortable."

"Apparently," Tom drawled amused, "You can't sleep like that," He vanished Harry's clothes leaving him in only his underwear, the teen yelp at the sudden cold making Tom chuckle and receive a glare.

"Evil, evil man,"

"I do try," Tom agreed. Harry curled himself up under the quilts and waved Tom away,

"Go finish your reports and let me sleep, I'm a guest, you're supposed to be nice." He ordered and Tom scoffed at the command, but did so anyway.

He walked back to his living room where he sat down and poured himself a large drink, he knew it would be pointless to even try to finish any work he had been doing, his mind was too messed up to concentrate. He was going over Harry's words, it was if Harry had lived his life as he spoke and for the first time in his life Tom Riddle did not feel alone. It was a strange feeling for him and he didn't realise it yet, but he was slowly opening himself up to the one person that was more like him than any other. He didn't think it was possible, but his hatred for Dumbledore had grown exponentially in just a couple of hours, the old fool would pay, he would pay in the highest possible way and Tom would make sure about that.

Tom sighed, Harry was right when he said he didn't understand his emotions, actually there wasn't anything Harry wasn't right about when they were in the chamber but he would not tell the teen that, Merlin knew he would never hear the end of it, but they were running high and he couldn't analyse them because he didn't know what to look for. And it frustrated him. He despised the fact that of all the things he had mastered, all the things he had accomplished, he was unable to master his own emotions. He had tried, once, to completely shut them down, and he had succeeded, but the consequences of that action were dyer and he knew, despite the fact that he hated feeling most of the time, it was better to feel and mask them than to not feel and lose his sanity. He sighed again and finished his drink, he didn't want to think of his childhood, he didn't want to remember everything that he had been forced to go through and knowing that it should have happened made him feel sick.

To know that his hatred of muggles should have never happened in the first place, it left him feeling lost. Tom shook his head, he wouldn't be beaten by Dumbledore, he would not allow that meddling, manipulative, disgusting old man to take away everything he had worked for, he would focus his attentions on the bigger picture and he would succeed.

"You have made a very big mistake, old man." Tom murmured to the empty room. He rose up and walked towards his bedroom, he didn't mind sharing his bed, weirdly enough he had grown accustom to Harry's presence, he should have been concerned about that, but he could not bring himself to care; he would deal with that when it was actually relevant. When he went to climb in to bed he almost laughed at the position Harry was in, he was curled up in to an impossibly small ball like he was trying to keep in his body heat.

"Don't laugh at me." Came a muffled voice, Tom's eyebrows rose.

"Why are you not asleep?"

"Don't ask me, my body's weird and this bed is cold."

"It is not cold, you have a ridiculous amount of body heat." Tom stated and Harry grumbled incoherently much to his amusement.

"Just get in and share your warmth." Harry murmured and Tom chuckled.

"What if I came merely to annoy you?" He asked and Harry unfolded himself enough to give Tom a filthy, if bleary eyed, glare.

"Do not mess with my sleep." Harry warned, "Dark Lord or not I will make you extremely sorry for doing so." Tom couldn't stop a smirk curling on to his face at that, he had no doubt that the teen meant every word he said, he was rather attached to his sleep, but it was too amusing not to react.

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"I suppose I will allow you to sleep in peace." Tom sighed in a put upon manner, Harry did not look even the slightest bit impressed much to Tom's amusement.

"Wise decision,"

Tom rolled his eyes at the deadpanned statement and actually climbed in to his bed, Harry, like a snake would, slithered up from his curled position and all but draped himself over Tom with his head just below his shoulder and his arm over his stomach.

"I am not a pillow." Tom drawled even though he made no move to shift Harry from him, Harry whacked him.

"Shh, pillows don't talk." He said grinning, Tom shot him an incredulous look,

"You are unbelievable," He muttered, he wrapped his arm around Harry ignoring the smile he could feel on the teen's face and they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing by this point you have read the tags
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics if it's been used
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K in case anyone was wondering, y'know.

**Chapter 23;**

Harry was not feeling it when Tom woke him up Monday morning, he knew he had a lesson, but his entire body was aching from the magical exhaustion and movement wasn't an option for him.

"You have potions in less than 30 minutes." Tom told him amused, he hadn't been able to move because Harry had firmly wrapped himself around the man and was using him as a pillow.

"Turner," was the response he got, Tom assumed that that was Harry for he would use the timeturner when he eventually got up.

"Are you going to allow me to move?"

"No, but if you stay and let me sleep on you, you can drag me in the shower before we go back." Harry bargained,

"Deal," Tom didn't even have to think about that, and he was not opposed to more sleep. Running an army and planning a war usually left him without sleep, and with the timeturner used he had been putting in so he could be at the manor going through everything as well as teaching extra sleep was something he wasn't about to turn down.

"Good," Harry was about to fall back in to blissful unconsciousness when;

_SNAKE!_  He bolted upright startled and clutching his head,

"Holy fuck!"

"As that was not me, I am presuming you just got a mental call." Tom said and Harry scoffed,

"Something like that, my mind has started to automatically accept messages. They're yelling at me." Harry told him massaging his temples.

"What have you done now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I saw them yesterday before I came… Oh yeah, they thought I was going to die. Yeah, probably should have checked in." He remembered and Tom shook his head exasperated,

"You're impossible."

"It's a gift." Harry said, "But they should have noticed I hadn't died, I mean, there was not mad battle last night."

"You know what might be a good idea?"

"What?"

"Asking them why they were yelling." Tom pointed out and Harry snapped his fingers.

"Good idea!"  _What?_

_We started on the Flamel stuff without you, we thought you'd be unconscious for a while and you will_ _never_ _believe what we have just found._  Paws said excitedly,

_This had better be good,_  Harry warned,

_It is,_  Swift assured,  _Not only did Dumbledore steal the Mirror of Erised, but Flamel has proof that he stole the original philosophers stone._

"What!" Harry exclaimed out loud and in his head,  _Speak!_

_Its been recorded by Perenelle Flamel that Dumbledore attacked them at during a blind spot, Nicolas was injured due to a failed experiment and Perenelle was weakened due to the extensive healing she had performed to save his life._

_Apparently, Nicolas never developed a healing elixir with his special rock, only the theory,_ Swift added,

_Anyway, Dumbledore attacked and took the stone, and without it, they knew they were going to die. They didn't have enough time to create another one, but they made sure they put everything they knew down and sealed it down in their cottage. Apparently, Perenelle has some seeing blood or something because she wrote that she knew that one day someone would begin to suspect Dumbledore and they would need everything they could get on the man._  Paws explained, and Harry was stunned.

_Well fuck!_

_Yes!_

_This means that he still has the stone._  Harry pointed out, and there was silence from the other two until;

_Damn!_

_Shit!_

_That bastard is immortal for the near future._  Harry said,

_Immortal, but not indestructible. A killing curse, or anything lethal will still kill him._ Paws reminded them and Harry gave a mental sigh of relief,

_Thankfully,_  Swift muttered,

_I'm guessing your going to use the turners after you've gone through as much as you want to?_

_We will,_

_Ok, I will join you. But for now, sort anything that needs translating in to a separate pile, I'm gunna surprise Moony._

_Will do, Snake._

Harry blinked a few times indicating he was coming back to the living world and Tom raised an eyebrow in question when Harry turned around.

"Dumbledore is a sneaky bastard." He stated and Tom nodded,

"Yes. Yes he is. Why specifically this time?"

"He is in possession of the Philosophers Stone." Harry said and Tom shot up looking at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"Flamel didn't give it to the old man for safe keeping, Dumbledore attacked them and stole it leaving the Flamels for dead and taking the stone for himself. Meaning, when he claimed it had been 'destroyed' it hadn't because that man is too selfish to have not kept it hidden away." Harry explained.

"Is there no end to his deception?" Tom asked rhetorically, "He went against his own master, he severed an ancient bond for his own gain. That's something even  _I_ wouldn't do, and I've split my own soul."

"It seems the further we dig, the deeper this hole goes. It's a pit of… well shit really." Harry shook his head, "I'm almost scared to see the lengths this man will go to,"

"The problem isn't the lengths he will go, you can find those out. No, what is worrisome is the reason behind them. Why is he doing this, what is his motive?" Tom said and Harry closed his eyes with a groan.

"That is the one thing we have found no clues for." Harry rubbed his face and yawned, "I'll come back to that, my body requires sleep. Remind me that is isn't a good idea to live a day and then use my shadows, animagus form, fiendfyre, fight a deadly garden, twist wards, duel, encase someone's magic and then clean up; it hurts."

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that." Tom agreed, his voice laced with sarcasm, "You know, I don't even think I would have been conscious after doing that."

"Of course you would have been, its you." Harry said in a 'duh' voice,

"Maybe, but I think we would be the only ones."

"Yes, but we're cool like that." Harry said. Tom didn't disagree and the pair of them led back down went to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Moony, I've gotten you a present." Harry greeted his wolf as he walked in to the library of the Gryffindor rooms.

"Hello Cub, are you ok?" Moony asked looking up with a smile.

"Yes. We discovered more of Dumbledore's meddling yesterday, but other than that everything is fine." Harry said,

"Was it bad?"

"One of the worst things to date and it was only my forcefully stopping Tom from killing the headmaster did everything not blow up." Harry told him,

"Oh dear,"

"Yes, but in other news, I bring you things to do." Harry handed him multiple black journals and leather bound books, "Tah Dah!"

"What are these?" Moony asked, picked up a book and turning it over in his hand, his eyebrows shot up, "This is Auvergnat dialect, this is a severely endangered language, barely anyone speaks it anymore." He picked up another, "This is Cornish, and I'm pretty sure this is Corsican."

"The only one I recognise is Cornish." Harry said, "And these are some of the books and journals that we collected from the Flamel residence. You have an unhealthy amount of knowledge of old forgotten languages, so, run wild Moony."

"This will be a challenge." Moony said, excitement creeping in to his voice as he looked the books over, "But I am definitely interested."

"Good, we don't know what to expect, but you are the only one I know that can translate things of this standard. I think Tom could do a few, so he may be up, but your knowledge of languages tops even his." Harry said and Remus grinned.

"I won't say anything about that."

"No, I wouldn't either." Harry laughed. "Oh, do you know if you need your wolfsbane anymore, you know, now you have that whole voluntary transformation going on?"

"I don't think so, Cub. I can changed when I want, and I always keep my mind, that and my senses are better than ever. I'm faster, stronger, can hear more, smell more and sense more." Remus told him, and Harry was impressed.

"I'm glad."

"I am too,"

"We're compiling all the information we have gotten on people within the wizarding world. It's crazy, the Flamel's are turning out to be just like Cassiopeia Black and her little book of secrets." Harry said and Remus mock shuddered,

"I pity the wizarding race." He joked,

"I've found out a nice little bit on Fudge. Turns out, the dear minister has been allowing illegal trading to happen in certain spots as long as he gets a cut of the profit." Harry told him and Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"No way!"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it, but Nicolas seems to have been monitoring the situation to back when it began when Fudge was senior undersecretary." Harry said,

"Whoa! What else?"

"Dumbledore stole the philosophers stone for himself."

"You mean he's immortal." Remus gasped,

"Yes, but not indestructible as Paws reminded me." Harry reassured and Remus breathed in relief.

"Thankfully! That would have been too much."

"Tell me about it."

"So you've found a lot of information then."

"Yes, even trivial things. Hell, there was even information on the Potters. Did you know that Edmund Potter insulted a high elf's appearance and was cursed to have untameable hair for the rest of his and his bloodline's lives. I'm actually the first to have broken the curse." Harry said and Remus grinned,

"That hair didn't seem too bad, there was never a Potter without a partner." Remus pointed out and Harry smirked,

"What can I say, it's our natural charm."

"Yes, that's what it is." Remus muttered grinning,

"Hey! I resent that," Harry exclaimed, with a mock hurt expression on his face, "I'll have you know that I am a completely charming individual." He puffed his chest out like a peacock and the pair of them burst out laughing.

"I can practically feel the charisma."

"I know, oozing, right?" Harry snickered,

"So, other than bringing me work, what are you doing here? Don't you have lessons?"

"Yes, but I'm killing time. It's just under an hour until dinner when I'll go back and relive the day. I over did it yesterday and needed the extra hours."

"And monopolise time with a certain Dark Lord." Remus muttered and Harry just grinned.

"I wanted to ask you how your plan and research was coming on."

"Well, I haven't been able to move forward on the Hufflepuff heir, but I finished a line for Hermione and I have to pass it on when she next comes up." Remus told him, "I've looked in to the wards with Ron, he comes up to study the castle wards, but I've made a break through."

"Oh? Go on,"

"It seems that Dumbledore has twisted some of the wards to link directly to him, he fuels him and gives him power when he pulls on it. There is a ward that we can't identify, its odd, its there sometimes, but other times we can't see it so we can't get a read on it." Remus explained and Harry looked grim.

"He needs to be out of the castle and soon."

"He does, but the way he has twisted the wards, it wouldn't matter. They are no longer tied to the 'headmaster' but directly to him."

"Fuck!"

"Yes, Swift is searching to see what the main ward he is draining is and I am researching ways to counter or break it as well as to bring the wards back to their former glory."

"I know Paws research is focusing on spells and the heirs. Draco is potions, the twins are the twins, Luna and Neville are listening for anything and everything that can be used against anyone and everyone and I'm working on the wolves, ministry decrees, creating spells and wards, working with Tom to counter Dumbledore's moves with the Order, slowly destroying the headmaster and trying to remain undetected."

"So you're not busy at all then, Cub?" Remus asked lightly, Harry shook his head.

"Not at all, got plenty of time on my hands." Harry agreed seriously, before sighing. "The lessons with Dumbledore are not helping, and Ginny has woken up so you know I'll have to deal with her soon enough."

"What is he teaching you?"

"I spend my time delving in to Tom's past, searching for the way to destroy the man by removing his immortality." Harry answered, "It's a giant waste of my time, not only does Dumbledore chat nothing but shit, but I already know how to kill Tom if I felt so inclined."

"I can see why that would be tiresome. But, in better news, I've planned my route for spreading the news on the wolves."

"That's good, I'll be going to Ellen as soon as the word gets back that its finished."

"We'll run over everything just to make sure and then I'll set off." Remus agreed, "I plan to go around the colonies I know and begin the rumours, I have a few friends and once the rumours start they will spread, but I'll make sure to keep it within the communities."

"I plan on using Greyback's influence," Harry warned, "I've never met him, and I can no longer go on what I have been told on him because of how much my mind has been messed with. I thought it best to warn you first." Remus sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I suppose I am in the same situation now." He said quietly, "I have never met him even though I should have, he is my sire, my creator and that creates an unbreakable bond. One that I can feel now I am in tune with my inner wolf, I will have to meet him eventually, and I need to find out if he is the disgusting monster he is said to be, or it is merely an exaggeration of his wolfish nature. After all, I've seen first hand that the terrifying and insane Dark Lord is actually quite pleasant when you get past his rather intimidating demeanour."

"I can have it arranged, if you want?" Harry volunteered, "That way you can meet him in a controlled environment and if you want him away then he can be forced to leave."

"Thanks, Cub, that would be great."

"Oh, and a little tip. Don't tell Tom that he is terrifying, insane or intimidating, it goes straight to the man's head and Merlin knows we don't need that ego getting any bigger." Harry told him, and Remus laughed at that.

"I don't know how you get away with insulting him as much as you do, but I find it both alarming and amusing." Remus said,

"I have a gift." Harry stated, before his eyes lit up, "I have a bit of info on said Dark Lord, if you swear not to say anything – unless its to tease him, for which I give you full permission."

"I highly doubt I will ever tease the Dark Lord." Remus said, and Harry grinned,

"That might change."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Anyway, it turns out that Tom has a naughty little habit. He's a klepto." Harry said and Remus choked,

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh yes, I thought it was absolutely hilarious, but he's a klepto."

"The Dark Lord is a kleptomaniac?" Remus repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, total klepto, and I found his current stash. So if anything goes missing, you know who took it."

"I did wonder where my black eagle quill went." Remus mused and Harry laughed,

"He denies everything of course, but his familiar confirmed it."

"Nagini? Where is she, I would have thought she would have been around."

"Tom left her at Malfoy Manor, she is waaaay to big to bring here, despite her wish to be here. She and Tom had an argument about it and she refused to speak to him for weeks because of it."

"He lost an argument with a snake…" Remus got out, barely controlling his hilarity.

"Yes, I thought it was hilarious."

"Oh dear Merlin," Remus laughed, "I would pay to here one of their conversations."

"It's brilliant, Moony. I was in hysterics, I could not breathe because I was laughing so much, it was great." Harry remembered fondly,

"I don't think I can picture it." Remus shook his head amused,

"Even if you could, it would never measure up." Harry said. He cast a temus and sighed, "Time for me to live the day again."

"Have fun, Cub." Remus said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Moony." Harry vanished in to the main room and turned the device back 9 hours. Once the disconcerting feeling had vanished, he cast his glamour and hurried down to the great hall for break fast. He was just in time for the main and was pleased to see a letter from Hadrian Greengrass, luckily, Dumbledore was too busy scouring the paper for anything on him to notice and Harry tucked the letter away so he could read it later.

_Hey, I've just spoken to Moony, Swift, I want to see your research on the wards when we have some time._  Harry sent to him,

_Yes, I was going to bring it to you at the next meeting anyway. Its been my side project for a while and Moony's been helping._ He replied,

_Yeah, he told me. I had almost forgotten about their battered state until he mentioned them today. I'd offer to chip in, but with the heat picking up on Dumbledore, I need to keep some slots open. But if you want me to go over spell work then I'll gladly do that._  Harry offered,

_Thanks, and I know your occupied at the moment. Even more to come once she gets out of the wing, and as we don't want you killing anyone in the castle you'll need extra time._  Swift said half joking.

_I'm hoping with the next two articles that it will reveal more of his plans. He has to slip up soon,_

_I wouldn't rely on a slip up, Snake._  Swift said,  _He is better than covering his slips than anything else, and if we rely on a window that small then one second could be life and death._

_I know, but you have to admit, this year, already, is pushing your limits._ Harry sighed,

_It is, and I cannot wait for the time where I can relax with my closest without Dumbledore over my shoulder, but we have to be patient, as hard as it, so that when he falls, he will_ _ never _ _get back up again._

_I don't know where I would be without you, you know that. You and Paws,_

_I know, Snake, and you will never have to know._  Swift stated sincerely, and Harry smiled slightly. He knew he didn't have to reply to that, because Swift knew how he felt, even if he couldn't say it. Harry finished his breakfast, and made his way down to potions, he was slightly surprised not to meet Draco on his way down, but his question to where the blonde was was answered then a pale hand dragged him in to the potions classroom 10 minutes early.

"Hey, only one person is allowed to man handle me currently." Harry snapped straightening his fading robes.

"Too much information, Snake." Draco said seriously, and Harry shot him an innocent look.

"I was talking about Raven, who were you thinking?"

Draco threw him an unimpressed look and Harry's expression melted in to a smirk, "I like it rough."

"Thank you, for that fascinating piece of information, Mr Potter. I can safely say my questions of life have now successfully been answered and I feel wholly fulfilled." Snape drawled from his desk, his voice dripping in disdain and sarcasm as only he could. Harry couldn't help but be amused, when Snape wasn't been overly malicious to him then his comments were pretty amusing.

"I live to please, Professor. I am of the belief I have a gift." Harry returned, to which he received a sneer. "Now, why was I dragged in here?"

"My potion was a success." Draco told him, pleased, "You're here to drink it, and then we can see if you have any adverse affects, something which I doubt."

"Brilliant!" Harry said brightly, "She is set to be released on me soon, and who knows what she's got planned. I'll have to ask my outside spies."

"Exactly, which is why I am amazing for having it finished by this time." Draco told him loftily, and, for once, Harry didn't deny it.

"What's the likely hood this tastes like hippogriff shit?" Harry asked rhetorically, taking the swirling silver potion and sniffing it.

"I made sure of it." Snape told him pleasantly, and Harry didn't doubt him for a second.

"I am glad to know, that with everything happening, I can rely on you to still be a bastard, sir." Harry said cheerfully, and downed the potion. It was one of the worse he had ever tasted and it was only his iron control that stopped him spitting it back out. It tasted like fermented eggs which had been left out in the sun and then mashed together with sour milk, it was thick and warm as it slid down his throat and when it hit his stomach it was like someone has doused him in citrus. His whole body tingled and flushed hot then cold, it was, overall, a horrible experience that left Harry clutching the table in an effort to remain upright.

"That," He gasped, sucking in as much air as possible, "Was absolutely awful."

"Aren't you glad you only need to take it once?" Draco said, smirking.

"Honestly, that is one of the best things I have ever been told." Harry said, pushing himself up and taking a few more deep breaths. "Ok, I'm good."

"Do you want to try it out?"

"Yes, that way if it doesn't work we can counter it instantly." Harry said, he was a little pale from taking the potion, but he was determined to have a safety net.

"Ok, here we go." Draco handed him a small vial which Harry downed, he felt the familiar euphoria well up before it vanished and he felt normal.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, tense,

"Fine, it worked," Harry said, "I felt it enter my system before it was gone."

"Thank Merlin," Draco breathed in relief, "I am a genius."

"Now that this happy occurrence is over, you can take your seats." Snape sneered and Harry was only to happy to sit down, he absolutely hated taking potions and if he could avoid it he did. The rest of the class entered and they continued on with their Draught of Living Death, Harry attempted to continue, but he found that his hands was shaking and his head was light with the fumes.

"I can't do this, Bleach." Harry muttered dropping the knife for the third time, Draco cast a glance and Harry and cursed,

"I think the potion is completely clearing your system of any remaining love potion residue. I didn't take that in to consideration."

"Is the room supposed to be spinning because there is a party going on currently." Harry slurred,

"Shit," Draco muttered, he put their potions on stasis and caught Snape's attention, "May Potter be excused, Sir?" He asked, knowing he couldn't go with him or it would raise questions. Snape looked at them and nodded, Harry saluted and stumbled out of the room, he needed to lie down right now. He got as far as his corridor before his legs gave way and he slid down the wall, all of his limbs were shaking and he could feel his glamour flickering in and out, he couldn't even muster the magic to use his shadows.

Harry forced himself to his feet, refusing to be discovered just because he had be dosed with numerous potions before now, he managed to pull himself half way down the corridor before his body gave out again and he groaned as he hit the floor. Harry managed to look at where he was and almost cheered, Tom's office was an arms length away, and he needed to get there as he felt his glamour drop. He managed to crawl to the office and roll in, he knew he had triggered the wards, but that was the least of his worries as he nudged the door closed and collapsed.

* * *

Tom felt the wards of his office go and froze in his classroom where his 4th years were making notes from the lecture he was giving, he really enjoyed teaching as he knew he would when he first applied for the job, but it was made even sweeter because Dumbledore didn't know who was teaching his precious students currently. The class didn't notice his slip as he covered it expertly, but he couldn't help but wonder who was in his office while he was in class. He wasn't too worried, there was nothing incriminating in there, everything was kept within his rooms and at Malfoy Manor, but he generally didn't like people in his spaces. Tom carried on with the lesson while his mind thought of the reasons behind his mysterious invader. The bell went and the class quickly emptied and before he could leave Harry's friends and the younger Malfoy burst in, he raised an eyebrow at their entrance and the small blonde girl, Luna, stepped forward.

"We need access to your office." She said and Tom was under the strong belief that it wasn't a request, he would have laughed at her demanding something from him, but he remembered Harry's warning and bit back a shudder. The girl's ability to just  _know_  things was disconcerting in the least, and down right alarming at worst.

"And why is that?"

"I need to make sure Harry's ok, he's current unconscious there." She told him and he felt surprise on his face before he wiped it.

"This occurred, how?"

"I perfected the love potion immuniser, but it works as a system flush to remove traces of love potion and possibly others. Harry took a does, but we didn't take in to account that his system must be riddled with residue." Draco explained, "He had to leave potions, but I thought he had made it back to his rooms until we got there and he wasn't. We checked the map and saw that he only got as far as your office and I guess he went in there because his glamour fell."

"I shall bring him back to his rooms." Tom told him, wondering if it was possible for anything to be even partially normal around Harry Potter.

"Thanks," they left and Tom shook his head. He apperated to his office and was slightly alarmed to see the state Harry was in, he was ghostly white and shaking, he skin was coated in a shiny sheen of sweat and potions by the looks of things and Tom quickly vanished it so it didn't sink back in to his pores. He picked Harry up with ease and the movement shook the feverish teen in to partial consciousness, bleary green eyes looked at him in confusion.

"I don't think I want to know." He murmured and Tom bit back a snort.

"Normality doesn't become you." He said and Harry managed a small grin.

"Course not,"

"I am going to apperate, so brace yourself." Tom warned and Harry's whole body tensed, they vanished near silently and appeared in the main room of Harry's quarters.

"Tom," Harry got out, paler again.

"Yes Harry,"

"I would put me down unless you want me to throw up on you."

Tom's eyes widened and he quickly, but carefully, put Harry down on the sofa where he rolled over and threw up a strange green sludge which Tom vanished with a flick of his wand. Luna immediately rushed over to him when Harry rolled back over on to his back, she began casting spells and muttering under her breath.

"I have to teach, don't die. I would get bored," Tom told him before leaving the room,

"His charm astounds me." Luna muttered and Harry chuckled weakly.

"It's unique."

"I am so sorry, Snake. I didn't take in to account your previous experiences with potions." Draco said fretfully and Harry managed to wave his arm in a 'never mind' gesture.

"'Least my system is going to be squeaky now."

"I'm afraid you'll have to sleep it off." Luna sighed, "Any potions I give you will be brought back up, and there are no spells for this sort of thing."

"S'fine." Harry muttered, "Night." And then he was out.

"I swear he never catches a break." Swift said shaking his head.

"He really doesn't." Paws agreed,

"I can't believe I didn't think of this." Draco sighed, "It's lucky he's so strong or he could have died, I don't think he realises."

"Don't worry, Bleach. It isn't your fault, Dumbledore and his lackeys were the ones that dosed him, and if it wasn't for them then he wouldn't need the immunized in the first place." Luna said, her usual soft features hard with anger as he ran her hand through Harry's hair.

"We'll have to go back so we are not missed." Paws said, "Snake will too when he wakes up."

"I'll stay with him," Luna said, "He's going to feel like hell when he wakes."

"We'll leave him your capable hands, and I'll inform Badger tonight." Swift said, "Tell him we hope he's alright, and if we don't see him before, we'll see him Thursday."

"I will,"

The three of them turned their timeturners back once and vanished from the room. Luna sat on the chair and turned to a book, she vanished the sheen that appeared on Harry at regular intervals and checked on him to make sure he was fine. He slept through lunch and Winky brought her food, she asked after her Master Harry and Luna reassured her that Harry would be fine when he awoke. Luna flicked through the book again and made some changes with her quill, it was her information book that she kept all of the details that people didn't want other to find out and she was making sure it was as detailed for her brother as possible; especially on the people she knew he didn't like. It was approaching dinner when Harry released a pain groan, Luna moved to his side instantly and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"Easy there, Harry," Luna murmured,

"Who threw me in front of the knight bus?" He groaned and Luna smiled,

"Your system has just been completely flushed of all remaining potion residue."

"Oh. Ok then." He cracked an eye open and immediately shut them with a hiss, "Vision is not recommended."

"Here," Luna flicked her wand and dimmed the lights allowing Harry to open his eyes.

"Thanks,"

"Can you sit up?"

"If you pull me."

Luna helped him in to a sitting position and Harry was not impressed to feel his body felt like lead.

"Come on, lets get you to the shower and feed you. You should be ok then."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked getting unsteadily to his feet, Luna helped him balance and they made their way, slowly, to the bathroom.

"We found you 10 minutes after first period, we're now approaching dinner."

"Ugh, I'll have to live the day yet again."

"Yes, all bar first."

"Wonderful," He muttered, "Well, three's a charm."

By the time they had reached the bathroom, Harry could walk on his own and he kissed Luna on the cheek,

"Thanks,"

"Your clothes will be ready to go, don't forget your glamour and your food will be waiting."

"You are amazing." He told her,

"I know."

As Harry vanished in to the shower to relieve his aching body, Luna flitted down to the kitchen and called for Winky to bring Harry some food. Out of the pair of them, Harry was by far the superior cook and Luna didn't know a dish that Harry couldn't make, and when he made deserts Luna all but melted. It was odd, that someone like Harry could cook like a chef and loved designing and making clothes, but it was just him she supposed. Winky popped in with chicken and bacon pasta, something Harry had a real thing for, and popped away just as said person came down redressed and glamoured.

"Feeling better?" She asked,

"Much, and I need to eat." He said, she passed him the plate and watched amused as Harry inhaled the food.

"We'll have to go back several hours, and continue from there. The guys send their best and said if they don't see you before, they'll see you Thursday." Luna told him, "And in case you didn't remember, the Dark Lord told you not to die else he get bored."

"Ah, his charm is brilliant." Harry laughed,

"Isn't it?"

"I just want to read my letter from Hadrian before I go, I'm curious." Harry remembered,

"Oh, do share."

"Of course," Harry flicked his wrist and summoned the letter from the bedroom, he cracked open the seal and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_After reading your letter and consulting with some close acquaintances, I understand your situation better, and word of the Act has reached me. I, if I am correct, believe it was the best course of action to protect yourself and I am sure you will be pleased to know that there have been no whispers of your activities or person since._

_You were not incorrect when you said there was much more to see about Dumbledore, and his reputation is taking some beating because of the releases of the papers. I was as surprised as you said I would be when reading of his heritage, and I do think, if my observations are correct, he will have a harder time at avoiding confrontation about his past. Whilst I do not doubt the truthfulness about he and Grindlewald, many did because it was an outstanding revelation, but there is so little known about the Dumbledore family which leaves very little to be denied. Also, it is aided by the direct quotes taken from protected sources, but one need only match up the dates to work out who was around to see Dumbledore grow up._

_I have to say I am pleased with the information you passed on for it enabled me to gain the Undersecretary position, to which I have found is in great need of a firm hand. There is a plethora of 'misplaced' laws and legislations, and my eyes have truly been opened to just how bad our ministry has become. I knew, of course, that there was gold going in pockets, but Dolores Umbridge was as corrupt as a human could possibly get and the things she has hidden from the public is astonishing._

_Things are growing here in the ministry, and with my new position is has shaken things up because I cannot be bought and I cannot be blackmailed. Dumbledore has approached me already, he, in his skewered perspective, believes that it is best for me to give up my neutral stance and sit within the light as I am now in grave danger. He did not take my refusal well, but, as I said, I cannot be bought or blackmailed. He has an upcoming legislation that he wishes to push through and my votes would have guaranteed its passing, now that I have refused he will not sit back and allow me to work peacefully. It is my hope that he continues to lose face, for it will be the only thing to stop his crusade against me as I am digging in to his legislation with both hands._

_Faithfully,_

_Hadrian Greengrass,_

"It seems that Hadrian is in danger." Luna said after a moment of silence.

"Dumbledore is getting reckless, to go after Greengrass, even in the shadows, is a mistake. If anything happens to him, especially with the public behind him as they are currently, there would be uproar." Harry muttered distracted, "I don't want anything to happen to him, which means he needs to look as if he's stopped digging in to anything related to Dumbledore."

"You know he won't." Luna said, "Hadrian Greengrass doesn't back down, it is why the Dark Lord leaves him alone and no one has crossed him."

"I know, but if he continues, Dumbledore will remove him." Harry sighed, he tilted his head before a smirk made its way on to his face.

"You have an idea."

"How about I gave Hadrian something even graver to put his attentions to and make Dumbledore believe that he had lost interest?"

"And just what do you have to offer?" Luna asked interested,

"I think it might be prudent to set Hadrian on the missing trial of Sirius Black."

* * *

Remus rolled his neck and sat back with a sigh. The books that Harry had given him to translate were his biggest challenge to date, but he was having a blast. Call him crazy, but there was something truly great about completing something that others can't. All of the books were of a different language, there were some that even he had never heard of and he had set them aside to go through once he had finished the ones he knew. He wanted to teach himself the languages as he translated the books, that way he gained as well as gave.

Remus sat up and pulled his workings forward, he had finished the Cornish book as well as the ancient Greek because they were languages he was well versed in translating, he was a bit shaky on the Ancient Egyptian so he had put that one aside and moved to the Corsican book. Corsican was an Italo-Dalmatian language spoken on the island of Corsican mainly, it was an extremely old language and only 10% of people known to speak it spoke it as a first language. He had found the language when he was combing through new things to learn and he turned his attentions to languages, he had decided that if their was a book available then he was going to attempt to learn it and his plan had succeeded up until the war intervened.

It was good to get back to an old past times, even if it was in the middle of a war where he was on a completely different side than before and his entire beliefs had been thrown on their head. He had lost so much before, but he was still standing and so was his cub, and so he would continue to fight, doing anything and everything he could to make sure his cub stayed standing. Remus' head snapped up when he felt the now familiar magic of the Dark Lord enter his senses, the man swept in to the room and gracefully placed himself in the chair opposite.

"Good afternoon, Harry's wolf." He greeted and Remus rolled his eyes, it was the same greeting every time,

"You know, I do have a name; it's Remus." Remus said amused,

"Are you not a werewolf?" The Dark Lord asked,

"Yes,"

"And are you not in Harry's little… thing?"

"Well yes,"

"So you are Harry's wolf." Tom pointed out and Remus groaned in to his hand. He really didn't know why he bothered, the man was more stubborn than Lily and that was saying something.

"Never mind," He sighed half exasperated, half amused and he noticed the amused glint in the red eyes.

"I have been informed that you are translating books." The Dark Lord said and Remus found it quite amusing that Harry was able to predict the man's movements so easily.

"Yes, I've finished the Ancient Greek and the Cornish. I'm working on the Corsican currently,"

"Corsican? I have not seen than language in years, I remember stumbling across it when I travelled to northern Sardinia." Tom said interested, he picked up Remus' working and looked through it impressed. "You are well versed in this language."

Remus blinked in shock, he was well aware that that was the biggest compliment he was ever going to receive from the man, but it sent a small thrill through him to know that the Dark Lord actually complimented him.

"Thanks, I used to have a lot a spare time on my hands."

"You are self taught?" There was a touch of surprise in the man's voice, and Remus grinned.

"Yes, my parents spent most of their money making sure no one found out I was a werewolf; not that it helped."

"Harry was right, you are intelligent." Tom decided, "What other languages are you versed in."

"I know quite a few, and there are others I know by eye. I have seen most of these before, even if I haven't a hope of translating them yet, if I can find a book I can translate them." Remus said,

"I believe I recognise most, but there are some I am, I admit, unfamiliar with. This one, for example, I don't believe I have seen before." Tom picked up a book which had what looked to be scratches and claw marks on it and Remus grinned.

"I would have been extremely surprised if you did," Remus said, "That is the original language of the Children of the Moon." Tom looked extremely interested in that and sat forward slightly,

"Do you speak it?"

"Unfortunately no." Remus shook his head, "According to wolf legend, only those of true blood, i.e direct descendents of the originals can speak the language. I can, however, read and write it."

"You will teach me this language." Tom decided and Remus blinked,

"Ok," He agreed, not that he had much of a choice, but then it was not as he minded.

"Good. What languages do you not know here?" Tom said looking back at the books, Remus picked up three books and laid them out. They were the only ones he had never seen before and he couldn't, for the life of him, even begin to try and find references to them and one of the languages gave him the creeps.

"Ah yes, and I assume that his one-," He picked up the book that made Remus shudder, "Makes you uncomfortable."

"Very,"

"It's Vampiric," Tom informed him, "Said only to be able to write it with the blood of a vampire."

"That would explain the weird feeling." Remus muttered, eyeing the book with distaste. "The others?"

"This one-," He held up the another book, "Is Torlakian, found in Albania, Romania, Bulgaria, Macadamia and Serbia. And the final one is as much a puzzle to me as it is to you."

"Torlakian… I've never even heard of it."

"It is not found outside the mentioned countries, but it is not yet endangered to be extinct, merely vulnerable." Tom explained and Remus nodded,

"And the final one is a complete mystery." He picked up the book and looked at it closely, "It doesn't trigger any memories."

"How close are you to finishing your current works?" Tom questioned him,

"Merely cross referencing to make sure I've gotten everything right."

"Good, we shall start with the mystery." Tom said, "I do enjoy a challenge." Remus' eyes lit up with the prospect and he readily agreed,

"Yes, lets." He said flicking his wand to order his previous works and clearing the table, "Have you managed to explore the language section to this library yet?"

"I have only glanced,"

"I think you will appreciate it." Remus said as they got up to search for books, "It is like nothing I have ever seen." They went as far back in to the library as it would go and Remus made a flourished gesture to the entire back wall.

"All of it?"

"All of it." He confirmed,

"This will be interesting." Tom commented, "I'll start this end." They split and began combing through the books to find a reference or a book on the mysterious language, they spent hours looking through book after book and ones that looks similar got added to a pile levitating behind them. It was a surprisingly small pile of books they brought back to the table to be examined in detail and Remus shook his head.

"This language is definitely a unique one." He said looking at the collected books.

"Hm, so it seems." Tom agreed, "I may have found some small references, but it is not much to go on."

"Same, brief mentions only."

They led out their books and started going through them, and it wasn't long before an argument broke out between them.

"No, it clearly isn't that." Tom disagreed, his voice sharp and snappish, "You are supposed to have enhanced senses, you should be able to see the difference in the finishes to know that that is the Voro-Seto dialect, once popular in Estonia. This is a much better comparison."

"Ok, that is something I have never heard of. But with all that intelligence and intellect you speak so highly of, you should easily be able to see that that is not even close to being what we are looking for, and is obviously Ume Saami from Sweden." Remus countered with equal heat.

"Is that even a real language, wolf?" Tom hissed.

"Yes, Dark Lord, it is, I question whether yours is not just a figment of your imagination." Remus spat. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice that they had an audience, Hermione had been stood in the doorway for the past 10 minutes as they worked together brilliantly and then started arguing. It was shocking for her, to see the Dark Lord so human and… available for lack of a better word.

He had always been out of reach to her, to everyone accept Harry that was, and she could never understand what Harry was trying to say when he said the Dark Lord was great to be around. It was shocking, to watch him work and to see how his mind worked, she could see what Harry was saying now. She had been slightly afraid when Remus had snapped back at him, but had watched amused as the pair seemed to get in to a scrappy little argument over who was right and Paws shook her head bemused. She decided that it might be best to stop the argument before it turned to wands, she doubted Harry needed the stress.

"Hello, Remus, Dark Lord." She greeted stepping forward, she froze when she was faced with two wands until they registered who it was.

"Hermione,"

"Harry's friend,"

"May I ask why you are arguing?"

"We're working on translating one of the books, it's the only language we're both in the dark over and we're discussing who had the right one." Remus explained, throwing the Dark Lord a dark look to which he received a sneer. Hermione walked over to see what they were looking at, fighting back the smile that wanted to emerge at their petty behaviour. She flipped a few of the pages of the books they were looking at and then back at the original frowning a little,

"You're both wrong." She told them, and they both glared at her. She nearly flinched at the duel glares, but she remembered that Harry would not allow these two people to harm her and so she merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, I've come across this language when I was searching for the spell on Bellatrix and didn't understand a word of it. Harry gave me a set of books and scrolls for my birthday, I found it in one of the books which Harry has a copy off. Something about it being an ancient micro-language from… Poland maybe?" Hermione explained and the men shared a look,

"Come on, wolf," Tom said, "I want that book," he grabbed Remus and apperated away, Paws shook her head. She needed to make sure she wasn't crazy, and for that, she needed a good book.

Remus and Tom laded with an uncharacteristic crack in Harry's rooms which made both Harry and Luna aim their wands at the entering parties.

"Holy shit, Tom! What happened to the silent approach?" Harry demanded, collapsing back down on to his chair.

"I was preoccupied." Tom waved him off, "I want your books." Harry blinked and turned to Remus.

"Hey Moony, why'd he drag you here?"

"We're translating a book that neither of us know, and we need a book. Hermione said she had seen the language in the books you gave her for her birthday." Remus explained,

"Ok…"

"So, we want your books." Tom repeated, with a touch of impatience. Harry bit back a smirk, he really did enjoy watching Tom when he got in to work mode, the man was relentless and it didn't surprise him in the slightest that he had teamed up with Moony.

"Would it kill you to be polite?" Harry asked and Tom gave him a deadpanned look.

"Yes. Now fetch me the books, we have things to be doing and I want to know what language it is." He snapped crossing his arms, and tapping his foot.

"You know, you could show a little bit more consideration seeing as I am supposed to be getting the books." Harry pointed out and blocked the stinging hex aimed for his head, "I'll go get the books then, shall I?"

"Wise decision." Tom agreed. Harry vanished up in to his room and dug out the trunk in which he had stored the Malfoy books in, tapped it to reinforced the feather light charm and chucked it at Remus who snapped it out of the air.

"That it the entire Malfoy Family library right there, so do be careful, I would hate to have to copy them again." Harry told them, both Tom and Remus' eyes lit up in delight and they vanished with a crack, Harry shook his head.

"You know, I think it might have been a bad idea to introduce those two." Harry said to Luna,

"I think you might be right."


	24. Chapter 24

 

**  
Chapter 24;**

It was like the entire castle was waiting for it, and because of this, when the post owls flew down and there was another blaring headline about the headmaster no one was surprised.

**The Truth About Dumbledore;**

**The Brother,**

**Where The Ideas Were Disrupted,**

**From the long list of secrets that have come to light from the murky past of Albus Dumbledore, many are yet to come. It is known to us that Dumbledore had questionable parents and deadly love interests, but Dumbledore also had siblings. Aberforth Dumbledore and Arianna Dumbledore were both key factors in Dumbledore's youth and it is known that Aberforth stood up to his brother when Albus wanted to continue with his plans to make muggles subservient to wizards. However, Aberforth Dumbledore has his own shady life that could have affected his brother's great plans, some more than others, and just how much was Aberforth affected by his home life.**

**As already mentioned, Aberforth Dumbledore was willing to stand up to his talented brother and Grindlewald to protect his sister and maybe now we know some of the secrets of the Dumbledore household it is more apparent why. Growing up within a mix of secrets, lies and quite possibly violence, Aberforth became what some called a 'wayward' child and he failed to shine out of his brother's very big shadow. What little information there is about the second Dumbledore child it is clear that there was a definite resentment between the pair, and Aberforth was the one to put the famous crook in Albus' crooked nose, the reason has yet to be uncovered, but you can believe this reporter will get to the bottom of that mystery. Aberforth was known to come to wands over things rather that talk things through and it seems he was the one to inherit his fathers open violence, resulting in many petty duels during his time at Hogwarts. It is unsure his relationship with his mother, but we can speculate that it was rocky due to his clear favouritism of his sister Arianna.**

**After his mother's sudden death, Aberforth wanted to drop out of school to care for his sister, but Albus, now the head of the Dumbledore family, refused to allow him to do so and made him complete his education, something Aberforth did not appreciate and his behaviour deteriorated. The summer brought the arrival of Grindlewald and many more arguments between the two brothers, Albus was more interested in his muggle domination to care for his family and Aberforth stood in the way of his plans. It was only after Grindlewald fled that Albus stepped properly in to his role and took up the mantle head of house, but the brothers never were the same again because something happened that as of yet is unknown. After he graduated from Hogwarts, Aberforth split from his brother, the whereabouts of Arianna is unknown, and pursued his own life away from his brother and the conforms Albus set for him. Aberforth rebelled and ended up putting more blemishes on the Dumbledore name by getting in to trouble from duelling, fighting and inappropriate use of charms on livestock, but nothing to suggest he followed either his mother, father or brothers views or ideas. I, of course, looked in to Aberforth Dumbledore today as there was no certificate of death and was surprised to find him in a comfortable life running the Hogs Head Inn in Hogsmead. It is unknown if he is still in contact with his brother as neither has ever mentioned the other, it is almost like they do not exist to each other, and I have yet to find what caused such a rift between the two.**

**However many questions come to mind and the first being; what happened to Arianna? Did something happen involving the young hidden witch that drove the brothers apart? Did Albus continue with his mothers secrets and lies to keep his sister hidden and did Aberforth finally have enough? Or was it the mystery of Kendra Dumbledore's death that saw the complete disappearance of the youngest Dumbledore? All this has yet to be discovered, but I will dig deep readers and I will find the truth.**

**Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent to the Daily Prophet,**

It wasn't as punchy as the ones previously, but the questions that it left were exactly what Harry was hoping for. Whispers broke out and there was one question on everybody's lips:  _what happened to Arianna Dumbledore?_  Dumbledore didn't seem to be as bothered with the paper, but when the questions started reaching his ears, the old man's eyes widened and he was frantically looking around as if to stop them but not knowing how. The great thing about this article, however, was on the next page was a side article about Dumbledore with extra information on his charges over livestock. It was at that moment, when the rest of the school turned the pages and the hall plummeted in to an eerie silence. Rita, the dear she was, had left clear instructions on exactly what to do with the picture that accompanied the article, and it was the usually stoic potions master spitting out his morning tea after looking from Dumbledore to the picture that broke the rest of the hall. Retching, shrieking and Harry was sure someone actually passed out as the realisation of what they were seeing sank in. Dumbledore all but ripped open the paper when he saw the looks of disgust aimed at him, and went deathly pale before flushing red with rage. He stormed from the hall after bunching up the paper and throwing it down on the floor like a petulant child, Harry sat back and watched the hall in its chaos. He felt a bit sorry for the older professors, McGonagall looked ready to flee in her cat form and poor Sprout was as green as the plants she worked with.

 _Well, that went well._  He commented and was given filthy looks from his friends,  _Or not._

 _Where was our warning?_  Paws snapped,

 _You didn't have to magnify the image._  Harry pointed out,

 _I hate you._  She informed him before leaving the hall, Harry bit back his smirk and looked at Tom. He was, by the looks of things, trying to consol Snape who seemed to be in the same condition as Lucius had been in. Harry sent the man his amusement, and received disgust and humour in return. He cast a tempus and grinned, he had plans for the evening and he was hoping to go back and use the day to scout his target. He passed through his lessons easily, the questions about Dumbledore's elusive sister on everyone's mind and was pleased with the outcome. If Dumbledore had any intelligence what so ever, something which Harry was reluctant to admit but understood the truth, he knew what was going to be coming next. He was just glad he had Rita set up behind impenetrable wards, as soon as the articles had come out he had had Luna set something up for that he was thankful. He would bet the entire contents of the Potter vaults that Dumbledore would be doing everything in his power in the upcoming days to make sure the final article did not reach the papers. It would be in vain of course. On the off chance that Rita was captured and removed, Harry had already been sent the draft and he was sure an anonymous article following in Rita's footsteps would make the front page of the Prophet. Harry wasn't surprised Dumbledore was not at dinner, it made it easier for him and his friends to slip out and meet in his rooms.

"It was rather light this time." Luna pointed out, Harry nodded,

"I know, it's the build up."

"I would have thought we had enough build up already." She said and Harry grinned,

"No, definitely not, not nearly enough. Think about it, for a second, after reading that article, what is the main question on your mind?"

"What happened to Arianna?" Luna answered immediately and then her eyes widened. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, and I can't wait for it to be seen by everyone else." Harry said brightly.

"You are delightfully evil." Luna said and Harry grinned,

"Thank you dear sister, you are too kind."

"The twins are currently within the castle, they're on their way with Venom and Bleach." She told him,

"Good, we need to run through timings before leaving. I think I'm going to tail mine."

"I still think it is a stupid idea." Luna stated and Harry shook his head.

"I know, but it is the only way."

"I said I could-,"

"Absolutely not." Harry cut her off and she scowled.

"I am not a child."

"I know. But I refuse to allow my sister access to sleezy clubs in Knocktun, when they would probably try and make you whore yourself out or force you on stage to strip." Harry returned and her expression didn't change.

"That's a minor risk and you know it. If you go then you know there are many things that could go wrong, the biggest of which is here in this castle."

"The risk to me is nothing compared to you, and I can handle Tom so your argument is invalid." Harry told her, his voice going hard.

"Harry, you know that he's on edge and if this gets back to him then he will snap. I can be in and out within minutes, I can dress like a doll-," She tried but was cut off again.

"No."

"You can't stop me from going."

"Watch me." He said darkly, glaring at her, "So help me Merlin if you even step near one of those clubs alone. I'll have you layered in trackers and protective enchantments quicker than you can say Knockturn."

"I am 15 years old."

"You are my little sister, I will not have you in danger for something I can handle myself. Do not argue with me, Luna Maia Lovegood, because I will win." Harry sent a mental call to Paws to send Badger to him as a back up, he didn't put it past her to get there without him.

"Fine," She snapped crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that. You know you mean the world to me, that's why I'm keeping you safe." Harry sighed,

"You can't keep me safe if you're going to get yourself killed." She yelled at him, Harry winced, but stood resolute. There was no way in Heaven, Hell or Avalon that Luna was going and that was final, whether she liked it or not. They were glaring at each other when the others came in, and Luna finally relented by throwing herself down in a chair as far from Harry as possible. Harry looked at the others and shot them a wry look,

"This is going to be brief, I wanted to double check that everything is fine for today/tonight." He said,

"We've got everything covered, we'll be going back performing at lunch, our alibi is air tight them." The twins told him, Harry nodded,

"Good, Venom?"

"Draco is lending me his timeturner so I can hit the 5 o'clock rush." He answered, "My plan is solid."

"Wonderful, remind me to get you kitted with a turner soon. They come in handy." Harry said and Blaise nodded.

"I'm not going." Draco shrugged, "It's fine for now."

"That's fine. I'm going back to tail mine for the day, before I get to work I need to observe." Harry said, "Badger, you're needed here. Watch Luna, and do not let her out of your sight." There was a very clear warning in his voice which made Badger nod seriously.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Luna exclaimed angrily, glaring at him. Harry gave her a blank look and summoned his cloak,

"You are not getting a baby sitter, you're going to spend the evening with one of our friends to distract you from your unnecessary worry and stop you from putting yourself in danger." Harry stated, and he didn't give her chance to argue because he shadowed out.

"He is infuriating." She growled,

"Listen to him, Ray," Manic implored,

"You know he will flip his lid if anything happens to you." Panic pointed out,

"I can look after myself." She said, anger lacing her tone.

"And he knows that, but you know he is much more protective of you than anyone else. Despite the fact he was the one who taught you how to fight." Manic told her, Luna sighed.

"Fine, I won't leave, but I am extremely unhappy." She said to them,

"You know he'll make it up to you." They said cheerfully, "We're off," they dropped a kiss on Draco's cheeks and vanished from the room, the Malfoy heir blushed but was smiling. Venom shook his head at his friend and followed the twins out,

"So, anyone want to talk about the article?"

* * *

As soon as Manic and Panic left the school wards, they went back in time and apperated outside the wards of a large house, it wasn't big enough to be a manor, but it was much larger than your regular house. They waved their wands in sync and glamours wrapped around them changing their red hair bright blond, their blue eyes deep brown and removing all freckles from their face. Manic flicked his wand and the wards flared, there was a small hole within them, low to the ground, just big enough for them to slide through singularly in their animagus forms.

"Ready, Manic?"

"Ready, Panic." They changed and slipped through the gap, the two wild cats scampered towards the house before changing back.

"Are we going on heat and then our performance, or just by eye?" Panic asked,

"Go by heat, not sure if it's alone." Manic decided, he put his wand to his temple and muttered "Calor Conspectu," Panic copied the notion and they walked in side. Their vision was like that of a snake, it was one of Harry's spells that showed everything as a heat signature and allowed the person to see where anything that could be a target. Manic cleared the first floor with Panic covering his back, they moved up and on the second floor, Panic found a woman sipping tea in what looked to be a lounge. She spotted them, but before she could make a sound she was stunned with an edited stunner and disillusioned. They moved further up the house and on to the final floor and there was one strong heat signature in the master room, it was so hot that it was reading deep red in their vision. The twins grinned, they had slipped their target, one Derek Franklin, a fever fudge the previous day and because he had not received their cure he was still suffering the effects.

"Got the sphere?" Panic asked, indicating his own.

"Yes, break on three once we're in there?"

"Done,"

They crept in to the room and saw Franklin curled up on the bed, he was sweating and shivering violently – they may have doubled the needed dosage! – and smirked. Each twin threw their spear down making it shatter on the floor, immediately the room filled with vicious, bloodthirsty growls that seemed to echo. Franklin jerked up at the sound, his eyes darting around in fear and the twins grinned. Fred flicked his wand and darkened the room, the growling sounded more ominous in the dark and the twins changed their eyes to glowing amber. Franklin whimpered when he saw the two sets of eyes glaring at him within the darkness, they looked just like those filthy halfbreed eyes, this was why they needed to be killed.

"S-s-stay away f-from m-me." He stuttered. The twins cut the growling and began to laugh, it was low, husky and it made Franklin shiver in fear.

"Time to become one of us." Fred growled, using his animagus to make his voice different.

"N-no, NO!"

"You wanted to hunt us. Now you'll be hunted with us." George said using the same tone.

"No, please no," He begged, "I'll stop, I'll stop."

"It's too late," they sang,

"Beg and plead,"

"Try as you might,"

"There is nothing you can do."

"We bite!"

Franklin was openly crying now much to the twins amusement, and they were about to make it worse; they had borrowed another spell of Harry and most of the things he made were not pleasant.

" _Visiocturna fallacia,"_  George cast and the malevolent navy beam hit Franklin square in the chest making him fall silent. They didn't have to wait long for the effects to start, he started twitching and jerking away from an invisible attack. Then he started yelping, yelling and suddenly screaming out in pain. The twins snickered, it was the illusion spell that Harry had created for his blood quill, they had found it in one of his English note books and borrowed it for their target; they were sure he wouldn't mind. The spell, according to Harry, would eventually break the mind of those it was cast on, depending on the severity of their fear and the strength of their will, the spell could last up to an hour as the mix of fear, pain and resignation would cripple the human mind simply to relieve it from its torturous existence; the twins loved it. Franklin, however, was not strong of will and he seemed to be extremely scared of werewolves because his mind snapped within 10 minutes. He was left drooling on the bed, eyes glazed and expression vacant, George cancelled the curse and removed traces of all magic while Fred wiped any evidence of them being there from the room. George pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Franklin's arm, the clear liquid was pushing in to the blood and the man's eyes dropped closed and he stopped bleeding.

"Well, that was fun." Fred said, walking out.

"Yes," George agreed, "Next one?"

"Wonderful suggestion, twin, lets go." The pair slipped out of the house and out of the wards before apperating away. They came to a small muggle village and skipped down the road, it had been utter hell tracking their second target, one Horace Slughorn, because for the past year the man had been moving around more than Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Once they had him though, he was not getting away which is why they effortlessly broke in to the house he was staying in and flashed equal evil grins when he ran out with his wand pointed at them.

"Good evening, Mr Slughorn." They greeted and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his wand not wavering.

"We're here to pass on a message." Manic told him,

"From who?"

"The Dark Lord." They said together and Slughorn paled.

"I-I have not done a-anything." He stuttered,

"You've been meeting with Dumbledore." Panic said casually, and they both took pleasure when Slughorn lost more colour.

"I-I haven't, he came but I-I stayed away." Slughorn denied, the twins shook their heads tuting.

"Ah ah ah, lets us not lie." Manic said, disapproval lining his tone.

"It is extremely unbecoming," Panic agreed, mimicking his twins tone.

"Its too late now,"

"You brought this on yourself."

"Foolish man." They shook their heads. Slughorn went to curse them, but Manic dropped a small sphere and the room immediately filled with thick smoke, they heard Slughorn drop and smirked. Waving his wand in a circle, Panic cast the unique counter as his twin levitated Slughorn to where the man was keeping his postion's lab. They found a constructed room in the basement and Manic flung the man in to the wall as if he had been blasted back by the cauldron, Panic grabbed a cauldron and started throwing things in, he had his twin had created a certain mix that, on the surface, looked like it was becoming the wolfsbane potion, but really was a load of ingredients that would explode.

"Ready when you are." Panic said holding the final ingredient, Manic nodded and Panic flung the ingredient in the cauldron. They had time to vanish their magical signatures and bolt from the room, they were still thrown from their feet when the cauldron exploded and Manic groaned. Panic slapped a hand over his twins mouth when he heard someone move outside, they changed in to cats and slunk in to the shadows just as Dumbledore rushed passed them. As soon as the headmaster went down the stairs, they darted from the house and down the street, only when they were at least 5 streets away did they change back and catch their breaths.

"Shall we go buy our Draco something for when we see him tomorrow?" George suggested,

"Let's,"

They turned on the spot and apperated away; they had a fussy blond to shop for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Venom had gone back to 4:45pm and apperated to London. He knew, thanks to his mother, other entrances to the Ministry that had been long ago forgotten and he would be using one today. Casting the familiar obscuring charms that had been personalised by his mother, apparently you can never be too obscure, Blaise made his way to Knockturn Alley. He walked through the alley with his head down, he walked further in than most thought possible and continued to walk. He felt old wards and paused, he flicked his wand to make them flare and then he jabbed a rip in the centre to break them, temporarily and continued. The pathway became uneven and jagged, it started sloping downwards rapidly and the air became colder until Venom knew he was underground.

There were more wards which he slipped past effortlessly because of their age and their cracks, he picked up speed making sure to make no sounds as he moved. The twists and turns reminded him of the inside of Gringotts and it wouldn't have surprised him if the goblins had carved these tunnels, they were rather good at mining. He approached stone steps and took them two at a time, the tunnel had narrowed and he tucked in his arms as not to scuff them. Venom's eyes went upwards, he was looking for something that would take him above the exit, it was the one that wasn't monitored and he needed to stay undetected. He smirked when he saw a shadowed hole, using the jagged rock as leverage, he hoisted himself up and scrambled in to the gap which was a lot smaller than he anticipated.

Blaise kept on his stomach and slid like his animagus counterpart, he decided it would be easier to change as he could no longer see anything, it was as if the light had been removed from the gap and he couldn't protect against oncoming attack. As a rattle snake, it was much easier to move and he could pick up anything coming his way by their heat signature. The entire tunnel was a cool blue so he continued down until he reached a wall, he was momentarily confused until he looked up and changed back and pulled himself up. Venom could see the light at the end of the next tunnel he arrived in and used his snake to keep in the shadows, he wasn't sure where this came out exactly, but as a snake he could remain unseen for longer if it was necessary. He was surprised to come out down in the ministry holding cells, on the lower levels where they were only used by the worst of criminals, Blaise presumed that they were thinking it would take them longer to escape; the hole in the wall being the problem.

Once he was in and human, he double checked his obscuring spells and made his way up in to the main section of the ministry, he changed his robes to a low level auror to give himself extra cover for the atrium and then he was waiting. He cast a tempus and bit back a grin, he was on time and if his calculations were right, something he didn't doubt, then his target, Peter Mavericks, would be leaving the lift now. He kept his eyes on the crowds piling out and as soon as he caught sight of his mark he was off. Venom pulled out a set of Chinese needles and extracted one, they were much thinner than regular needles and possessed bubbled ends so they could be handled. He came up behind his mark and pushed the needle in to his neck, it had to be the perfect position, and his mother started to teach him this particular art when he was 8.

Immediately the man's entire body stiffened and he couldn't move, Venom smirked as he passed, it was a Chinese art, usually used for healing, but there were certain places on the human body where needles should not be placed because they would cause harm; this was one of those. It would stop the blood flow from the brain and the rest of the body, and Venom could see that it was happening already, Mavericks' head was bright red and with a flick of his wand he summoned the needle away. Blood started flowing from the man's nose and the people around him started to notice, he was still paralysed and he couldn't even scream out in pain. More blood came, but this time from his ears and that was quickly followed by his eyes, he was drawing a crowd as people tried to help him, and Venom made sure he was able to watch everything.

Eventually, blood poured from his mouth and Venom watched as the light leave his eyes, his body was still locked in its position, but when people realised he was dead the alarms sounded. Venom jumped in the nearest floo and went to the cauldron, he walked through to the alley and cancelled the transfiguration of his robes as he moved towards Knockturn alley again. He moved back in to the shadows and considered it a good job as he apperated away.

* * *

Harry had gone back to the beginning of the day and started following his mark, one Jacob Smith, from the moment he left his house. The man was paranoid and had a baseline anti-apperation ward on the entire house, even for himself, so he had to leave the wards to go anywhere as he floo was also disconnected. He didn't notice the Parsel tracker that found its way on to his boot and Harry followed the pulse of magic through the shadows. He wasn't surprised when he landed in Knockturn alley, the shady alley allowed him to keep his shadows wrapped around him. Smith seemed to be doing deals with some of the crooks in the alley and Harry suspected that a few of these would be avoiding fines and prosecution because of the things they told him, he couldn't hear them, but it didn't take a genius to work out he was getting information on werewolves.

It set Harry on edge, Ellen's shop was hidden, but information on it could be leaked and that would be extremely bad given the current time. If he wasn't there for a reason, Harry would have been bored out of his mind, Smith spent the entire morning bargaining and dealing with the scum of the alley before heading to lunch. Harry watched as the man leered at the pretty female waitress that reminding him of Luna and he mentally thanked his protective side for not allowing her to come, Smith also seemed to have a thing for a guy at the bar. He had dark hair and pale skin, deep brown eyes and rather feminine features, he was attractive, whoever they were and Harry had something to build his glamour on.

After lunch, Harry followed Smith to a field where the man just stood and looked around, it was harder for Harry to hide, but he did have an invisibility cloak and he threw in a silencing and scent masking spell for good measure. He briefly wondered what Smith was doing when his enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of howling and his eyes widened, Smith had found a wolf hideout and as Harry had not been able to see Ellen since he had flushed the place with gold, he didn't know how many others had been found, but he knew that Smith could not be allowed to report this back to the other hunters. Harry would have to cut his observations short, that way he could stop this location getting reported, and continue his mission.

Smith went through the trees and Harry had to admire his tracking skills, he was good, but he was putting it to bad practice which was a shame, especially as it was going to be resulting in his untimely demise. When he was close enough, Harry cast an edited confundus charm on Smith, convincing him that he had already reported the location of the wolves and it was time to hit the clubs for the night. It was approaching 6 already and Harry was surprised, they had been around the entire area and he hadn't noticed. He apperated to the club that Smith decided on and stowed his cloak away, he took to the shadows and cast a glamour on his face making it softer, more feminine, he changed his eyes to bright blue and made his hair longer.

If someone knew him they would recognise him, but other than that he would be fine. He changed his clothes in to something more revealing, he made his t-shirt cling to him and his jeans hugged him in all the right places, before entering the bar. Harry spotted Smith at the bar and walked over, he ordered a drink and slouched over making his top roll up. He could feel Smith's eyes on him and looked at the man out of the corner of his eye, the man seemed to puff himself up before sliding over.

"Hello, I'm Jake," He introduced smoothly, Harry made sure he looked a bit startled but smiled slightly.

"Hi," He returned somewhat shyly, "I'm James, Jamie,"

"Well, Jamie, allow me to say that it is wonderful to meet you." He said and swiftly kissed his hand, the gesture made Harry's skin crawl, but he made himself blush lightly by remembering the time he had accidently walked in on Sirius and Remus; that had been forever burned in to his mind.

"Thanks,"

They sat in silence for a bit until Harry had finished his first drink and Smith insisted he buy him another, they struck up conversation about work.

"I'm a healer," Harry told him, "Burns specialist."

"Really? Becoming a specialist is difficult, I'm told." Smith said impressed, he was three drinks ahead of Harry and that was exactly what Snake wanted.

"It was hard, but worth it." He agreed, "What do you do?"

"I've recently gained a promotion," Smith said, his voice oozing with smug pride, "I'm an auror, but I have been selected to handle dangerous halfbreeds." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the man in awe,

"You're from the Werewolf Protection Programme," His voice hushed and he watched, with hidden amusement, as Smith puffed up.

"Yes, I was personally selected for the job." He claimed and Harry looked at him in admiration.

"Wow, that's really dangerous." Harry said, "What's it like, facing one of them?"

"Well, you have to be quick. They're fast, see, but you can't show them that you're scared of them, I'm the human which means I am the better. Once they know that, they usually come in quietly, but some fight back and I've been forced to subdue some of them." Smith explained, he was obviously proud of his work and Harry made sure that he showed the right amount of enthusiasm for the explanation even if it made him sick.

"You've actually had to fight a werewolf?" Harry said, his voice hushed,

"Yes, look at this." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a scar stretching up his arm, it was obviously made by claws, but it was something that could have been a lot worse.

"Oh Merlin," Harry gasped peering at it in shock, "I would have been terrified."

"I was merely doing what is right." Smith said in an attempt of modesty,

"You're really brave." Harry told him, looking up in to his eyes and placing his hand gently on his arm. Smith seemed to puff up even more and bought Harry another drink, they spent a few hours laughing and chatting and with more alcohol came more advances. Smith was… sloppy. Harry really couldn't help but compare him to Tom and it really wasn't helping, he was fighting his instincts of not breaking Smith's arm and when he drops a messy kiss on his cheek Harry very nearly killed him. He was reminded that Tom would be less than pleased, but then he pushed that aside, it wasn't as if Tom really had a say and he wasn't intending on allowing Jacob Smith from touching him more than necessary. He kept pushing drinks on the man and not drinking his own, finally, Smith wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in to his ear.

"Fancy joining me?" He asked, his voice low and Harry had to fight back showing his disgust.

"Sure," Harry agreed, and allowed himself to be led out. He felt eyes on him, but as he looked around the bar and saw no one watching him he thought nothing on it. When they stepped out, Smith stumbled and Harry took that as a brilliant signal to take over the journey and apperate them away, they landed in a wide open field with literally nothing around. Smith fell on his ass and Harry sneered, he wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled out a blade that he had in his boot.

"Where are we?" Smith slurred and Harry smirked down at him,

"I felt that this was a better location for what is about to happen." Harry told him, his voice smoother and darker than it had been all night.

"What's going on?"

"You see, Jacob Smith, I know all about you and you work for the so called Werewolf Protection Program and you make me sick." Harry said and he thrust his knife down in to his shoulder making his cry out.

"Who are you?" Smith cried and Harry laughed coldly.

"No one to you, but someone who hates you." He said. Harry pinned Smith to the ground and stabbed his other shoulder making him scream, his lip curled when he thought of all the wolves hurt by this man and he had a sudden burst if inspiration. Harry ripped the blade deeply across Smith's abdomen freeing his insides and spraying himself with blood, he plunged his hands in and pulled out his intestines.

" _Imperio,"_  he cast the spell and forced it to take hold, the man was much to injured to fight, but he wanted to make sure he had full control.  _Eat them_ , he ordered, Harry grinned a truly awful smile as the man was made to comply, it was disgustingly stomach turning, but he made sure to watch everything; he never wanted to forget. With the amount of blood spilling out of the wounds and the fact that he was poisoning himself, Smith's body soon gave out and slumped to the ground. Harry sighed in disappointment, he was enjoying that, and he had to get rid of the body.

Harry grinned, he pulled out his wand and chopped up the body, he would scatter it and if anyone managed to find all the pieces then they would be amazing. He transfigured the pieces in to forest bits such as sticks, leaves and rocks and then overpowered a banishing charm to get rid of them. Harry smiled to himself, eyes lit up with an insane light, and cast a tempus, his first self would have left long before them so he shadowed back to his living room and successfully scared the living crap out of Badger and Luna.

"What happened to you?" Badger said alarmed,

"I had to cut him in to tiny little pieces." Harry told him sweetly, his voice sickening, like syrup, and Badger flinched at the sound. Luna muttered a curse under her breath and got up,

"Harry," She called and his absent attention snapped to her, she smiled at him and held out her hand, "Come with me, and will get rid of the blood. You're bleeding on the carpet." He looked down surprised,

"Oh, ok then." He grabbed her hand and cheerfully skipped away. Luna ushered him in to she shower and while he was cleaning, she pulled out his sleep wear and asked Winky for a cup of milky tea. As she suspected, when Harry immerged from the shower, he was rather out of it so she fed him the tea and watched as he fell bonelessly in to bed. Once she made sure he was sleeping peacefully, she went back to the living room and sat down next to Badger.

"What was that?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"That was a glance as what Harry calls his demon." Luna told him, "He has another personality almost, it's Harry, but its not. It's him without feeling, without emotion, without a care, but all of Harry's power and knowledge. It was the thing that broke through the Malfoy wards, delirious and covered in blood, it is the thing that Dumbledore created and that Harry keeps back daily."

"Is that why Harry struggles with his emotions so much. I know that he barely gathers the basics because of the way he grew up and they were practically forced from his body, but this… demon you called it, can't be helping." Neville said and Luna shrugged,

"I don't know. I can't imaging it helps him." She sighed, "I hate Dumbledore."

"It's a shared thought, I assure you." Neville agreed, "You'll be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. He's asleep and should be fine tomorrow."

"Ok, night Raven." Neville waved and left. Luna sighed to herself and made her way up to the bedroom; sometimes, she wanted to kill Dumbledore herself.

* * *

"Luna!" Harry called from where he was mashed between his sheets, "I'm confused."

"I am not surprised, your demon made a little appearance." She told him, running her hand through his hair. Harry peaked his head up and looked at her in question, "You were a bit out of it when you got him, what do you remember?"

"I stabbed him, and then things go a bit blurry. I know I cast the Imperius and made him eat his one insides, brilliant by the way, but I've got nothing after that." Harry said after a moments thought.

"You said you cut him in to little pieces when you got back."

"Oh, huh, well I probably did." Harry shrugged,

"Are you ok to get up and go to school?" She asked and he pouted,

"I don't wanna," He complained and Luna smiled slightly,

"Come on, we're having a meeting later to discuss how everything went." Luna said. Harry grumbled under his breath as he pulled himself and in to the shower, he washed himself thoroughly removing all trace of Smith from him; he shuddered at the thought. Harry threw on his glamour and tugged on his uniform before trooping down to the living room, he dropped a kiss on Luna's cheek and headed out. Charms and transfiguration passed quickly and Harry dragged himself down to lunch, he could feel the tension amongst the teachers in the great hall and he could tell that something happened within the raids but he just didn't know what yet. Harry spent his free in the library before going to defence and then slinking up to his rooms, he was not feeling it today for some reason, he was impatient to know what had happened and to hear back from the others.

"Are you not going down to dinner today?" Luna asked him, as she danced her way in.

"No, I want to get this meeting out the way and then go to bed. I don't feel too good." Harry sighed,

"Do you want me get the Venom and Bleach?"

"Please. I'll get the others."

Luna vanished and Harry opened the connection to Swift and Paws,  _Meeting, bring Badger._

_Be there in 5,_

Swift, Paws and Badger arrived in the shadows and threw themselves down on the sofa,

"Hey guys,"

"You don't look great." Swift told him in greeting, Harry laughed,

"Yeah, I'm tired. For some reason, it really hit me today how sick I am of this." He sighed, "I'll perk up in a minute."

"Harry, I think I finally see what you mean." Paws said, smiling at him, he raised an eyebrow in question and she elaborated, "About the Dark Lord, he really is human."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" He asked, amused.

"I was in the library in the Gryffindor rooms and he was there with Moony." She said and Harry grinned,

"Ah, that explains everything. Those two argue like children."

"Moony snapped and insulted him, the man didn't so much as blink." Paws shook her head shocked, "I was expecting at least a curse."

"Tom does have some self preservation. He knows I would flip if he cursed Moony maliciously, and seeing as I'm wearing one of his trinkets around my neck… well I think that says it all."

"He's rather relentless, isn't he?" Paws said and Harry nodded.

"When Tom gets in to something, he has to see it through." Harry agreed, "It's a rather endearing trait of his."

"I will admit that I was shocked. I thought he was going to curse me what I said he was wrong, but he didn't,"

"Let me guess… he glared at you?" Harry said, laughing.

"Yes, it was terrifying."

"I don't know what he does, but he manages to scare the best of people with that glare."

"Well whatever it is, you have the exact same thing." Badger put in with a grin, Harry pretended to blush.

"Awh thanks. What can I say…"

"Hey, Snake," The twins greeted entering the room,

"Gentlemen, Bleach, Venom." Harry returned, smiling. "Come and sit, we have loads to discuss. Twins, want to start?"

"Both of ours were a success." Fred began, "We borrowed one of your spells and Franklin played host to it yesterday." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, your nightmares curse. It was… beautiful." George sighed,

"I want to see that." Harry said with a smirk. "I can just imagine-," He cut himself off with a hiss of pain as he was suddenly flooded with rage from Tom, at first he was going to brush it away, but then he felt the possessiveness rushing through the man and he knew exactly what caused it. His friends looked at him in worry and Harry threw up some barriers against the pain,

"You all need to leave if you want to stay alive." Harry got out and then whimpered as the pain forcefully ripped through his temporary barriers and blood started to run down his face.

"I warned you." Luna said with a mix of anger and worry.

"I know," Harry groaned, "But you can argue with me later. Go, now!" his friends scattered, some through shadows and some through animagus forms, it was just in time before an extremely pissed off Tom apperated directly in to his rooms. Harry was overcome with pain and it only got worse as Tom closer, the man stalked forward and forcefully yanked his head back using his hair and furious crimson eyes glared down at him. Harry could feel it, Tom was so much more enraged now then he was with the Ginny incident and Harry guessed it was because the man knew how much he hated the girl, but this was different. This was a random pick up, or that's what it looked like, and Harry had no doubt that was what Tom had been told.

 _ **Give me one could good reason why I sshouldn't kill you for thisss**_  Tom demanded and Harry struggled to understand the vicious hissing.

 _ **Because you are not my keeper and I can do what I like?**_  Harry tried, and almost immediately regretted it. Tom's hand moved from his hair to his throat and Harry fought to breathe, he realised that Tom was not thinking clearly and was likely to kill him unless Harry calmed him down right now.  _ **Calm down,**_  he choked out, but if anything Tom's hold tightened and Harry felt his head begin to feel light.

 _ **You think to tell me to calm down after this! You dare even think about someone else, and you expect me to calm down! What part of MINE is unclear to you?**_ Tom snarled,

 _ **Not an object,**_  Harry got out and then choked,  _ **And before you kill me, you may want to actually listen to me.**_

_**I fail to see why,** _

Harry's eyes narrowed and he felt his own anger spark, if Tom was going to trust him so little that he was not going to even allow an explanation then he ought to get used to not laying another finger on him ever again. Harry made his skin burn scorching hot forcing Tom to release him with a pained hiss, Harry twisted himself to switch their positions and before it registered, he had Tom pinned on the floor with one hand around his throat and the other pointing his wand between the man's eyes.

 _ **In your arrogance, you failed to remember that there is always a reason behind my actions.**_  Harry hissed, and when Tom went to speak Harry tightened his hold and made his hand heat up  _ **Do not even think about speaking.**_ He snapped,  _ **You do not even allow me to explain my actions, and you dare try and kill me for something you have not yet confirmed.**_

 _ **I saw them memory,**_  Tom rasped and Harry noticed his lips were going blue, but at that point he was past caring.

 _ **You only saw me leave, not my intentions, and not my future actions.**_ Harry snarled,  _ **Do not presume you know what I did after leaving. Now, are you going to hear me out or continue to try and kill me?**_

 _ **I will listen,**_  He agreed sounding less hostile,

 _ **Good.**_  Harry said,  _ **And I give you one warning. If you ever try anything even remotely similar to how you acted previously, I will make sure, with every inch of my power and resources, that you find yourself 6ft under the fucking ground. Do we have an understanding, Dark Lord?**_ They were silently glaring at each other for around a minute until Tom relented,

_**Understood,** _

Harry used the shadows with vanish to the other side of the room, where as Tom silently apperated to the opposite side.

"Speak," Tom ordered and Harry huffed,

"If you would have come and asked me what I was doing, instead of throwing a fit worthy of a Malfoy, you would know that I went there to seduce that particular wizard." Harry said and Tom's eyes narrowed.

"That is not raising your favour," Tom stated,

"It should, because if you know that I went for that particular person then I had no intention of allowing them to touch me." Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow, Tom blinked twice.

"You  _left_ with him."

"Yes, and now he's lying dead in pieces. Your point?" Harry threw back,

"He was one from the list." Tom said and Harry gave him a mocking round of applause,

"Oh look, there is that intelligence you hold so dear." He said snidely, and Tom rolled his eyes at the comment.

"If you would have, I don't know, informed me that you decided that you felt the need to seduce someone out of a bar to kill them, you realise this wouldn't have happened." Tom returned in the same tone, and Harry conceded he did have a point. Especially as he knew how Tom would react and Luna had warned him against both doing it and not telling Tom.

"Point taken, but if you would have allowed me to explain before flying of the handle then this also wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, and if you saw in someone's mind me seducing someone and leaving with them, you would accept that." Tom said with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes," Harry answered immediately, and Tom smirked,

"You are lying." He stated, "I can feel it," Harry scowled at the wall because he knew that Tom spoke the truth, if he had seen the same thing he would have flipped. That thought alone should have been the first major clue that the 'casual sex' they had started was developing in to something more, but Harry was wilfully blind to that fact.

"Fine, I would have been pissed. But I wouldn't have acted exactly like you did, and I would have waited for a damn explanation before killing you."

"I kill first and then asked questions." Tom shrugged unconcerned and Harry threw him a dirty look.

"Besides, you are not my keeper. I am allowed to do things without your express permission." Harry grumbled and Tom's eyes narrowed again.

"You are perfectly able to do as you wish, but you know exactly what pisses me off, and if you do not want extreme reactions then you should tell me before hand." Tom said to him, and Harry mentally cursed the man viciously.

"I hate you." Harry said,

"I know," Tom confirmed. Harry sighed and turned around, crossing his arms as he did so, Tom rolled his eyes and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and gently kissed his neck,

"Would you like me to apologise for trying to kill you?" He murmured and Harry merely sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, Tom shook his head amused, "I apologise for attempting to kill you, and I will endeavour to ask your explanation if a situation like this arises again."

"Hm, acceptable I suppose." Harry relented, turning around and accepting the kiss Tom pressed to his lips, but he broke it off before things could escalate. "But you did try to kill me, so there is more chance of you teaming up with Dumbledore than coming to my bed tonight. And before you throw anything back, you are not taking me to yours either."

"You cannot be serious." Tom exclaimed, and Harry smirked,

"Deadly." Harry confirmed, "You could have had me wherever you wanted, with me  _begging_ you for more. But you didn't listen to me, and tried to kill me, so I am afraid that that kiss is the only thing you are getting tonight." Tom gave him a foul look,

"I hate you."

"I know," Harry said cheerfully, and with one last look of death, Tom vanished. Harry smirked, served the bastard right he thought.

 _Hey guys, I'm still alive. It's all clear._  Harry sent to them, and he could feel the relief. They must have been together because they arrived back within the shadows and Luna rushed over to him,

"What were you thinking?" She chided, slapping him across the head before pulling him in to a hug.

"Next time I will listen to you." Harry stated,

"Damn straight," She agreed, "Now let me fix you up," she called for a bruise salve and gently smeared it on the quickly developing marks.

"He took it well then?" Neville asked lightly, as Harry winced as Luna poked his neck.

"Oh yes, he was thrilled." Harry deadpanned.

"I think we're missing something." Paws said, "What did you do?"

"Remember that I went out last night to dispose of my own name?"

"Yes, as we monitored the Order and the raids."

"Well, I may have missed out exactly what I intended to do." Harry said,

"He thought it'd be a good idea to seduce his mark away from the bar before killing him," Badger said and Harry nearly flinched at the looks he got.

"Are you insane?" Paws yelled, "Why would you do that?"

"I was going to tell him like tomorrow or something, but apparently someone saw me there and recognised me which means it was someone from the elite." Harry said and Swift shook his head.

"You puzzle me."

"I know,"

"So what happened?"

"He tired to kill me," Harry stated,

"No shit Sherlock." Paws snapped, "After that."

"Turned the tables, pinned him and left the same marks and more on him. Explained and warned him if he ever acted like that again I would put him under the ground." Harry shrugged, "We're fine, I'll go see him tomorrow after he's licked his wounds."

The group was looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Luna said, amazed.

"See what?"

"Never mind." She shook her head along with the rest of the group.

"So where were we?" Harry asked and they sat down to commence with the meeting.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response guys!!
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> Parsel in the bold italics
> 
> I'm not J.K
> 
> Please read the tags

_**Chapter 25:** _

 

"So our first was a complete success." Fred picked up when everyone had settled back down, Luna had called for some snacks so they were happily munching away.

"Good, I hope he suffered."

"He did." They confirmed,

"Our second was a success." George said, and Harry sensed a 'but'.

"Go on,"

"But we were nearly caught." He said and Harry sat forward.

"By who?" Harry demanded,

"Dumbledore," They groaned.

"Explain,"

"We had just staged the explosion, but we were thrown down." Fred said and his twin picked up,

"We were picking ourselves up when Dumbledore came in. We got in to our forms and in to the shadows in time and we ran for at least 5 streets before we changed back." He explained and Harry nodded.

"Good, the last thing we need is Dumbledore tracing it back to you." Harry said,

"We did cover our tracks, glamours, charms and removal of out magical signature." Fred assured and Harry looked less tense.

"That's good, you should be in the clear. But I want you to make sure your escape plan is solid." Harry told them and they nodded.

"We will do."

"Ok, Venom?" Harry turned to Blaise who smirked.

"My target fell in full view of everyone in the ministry and it is completely untraceable." He said, his voice slightly smug and Harry returned his smirk

"Do tell."

"There's an ancient Chinese art that my mother taught me. Its lethal, its excruciating and its doesn't even use magic. It involves the body's natural pressure points and the Chinese used these to heal, unfortunately for my enemies, they can also used to harm and I just happen to be trained in the harming side." Blaise explained to them,

"Now I really want to see this." Harry said interested, "It sounds like something I would enjoy."

"That would explain the delayed response from the aurors at the raids." Paws noted, "If your target was taken out in the middle of the ministry then the aurors would have been more interested in containing their home ground opposed to an outside threat."

"The Order was quick to respond though." Swift said, "I only saw 10 minutes before some of the Order arrived, and that was only at one location."

"How many were scattered?" Harry asked,

"At least 5,"

"So what happened? I could feel the tension with the staff."

"Bellatrix was released." Paws said and Harry immediately understood,

"Ah,"

"Yes and that woman is crazy." Paws stated and Swift scoffed.

"She's bat shit insane if you ask me."

"All of the above." Neville decided.

"True," Harry conceded, "What did Bella get up to?"

"She went mad. As crazy as she is, she is extremely powerful and deadly."

"Of course, she's a Black." Harry said,

"She was let loose in the middle of a battle with the aurors and she killed Johnson, Vance and Bones."

"Amelia Bones is dead?" Harry exclaimed, "Holy shit!"

"It was… immense." Swift said, "And it kept them distracted. They called for reinforcements, but she left after Bones fell."

"Mission accomplished then." Harry said, sitting back.

"Definitely,"

"Ok, Snake, your turn." Paws said and Harry grinned,

"I used my powers of seduction to lure Smith out, then, well, let's just say he met an unfortunate end."

"You got memories?" Swift asked and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Partly, I kinda lost part of it."

"Demon?" Paws inquired and Harry nodded,

"I was really mad."

"Understandable,"

"Ok, so everything for the raid plan went accordingly. Do we have anything to discuss?"

"We've finished the mail ward." Fred said with a grin,

"Really?" Ron questioned, excited.

"Yes, its finished. We can put it in to play now, if you wish?"

"Yes, do it now." Ron agreed,

"Ok, it's a simple process, but you'll need to wear this on you at all times." George told him, handing over a silver band with a rune carved in to it.

"What is it?"

"Well, we discovered that, as not to alert Lemons, the ward needs to stay active. So we decided that if we could put a slight… bend in the ward, while keeping it active, then there should be no problem and the caster would not be aware. Its all about manipulating the ward to twist around its casters wishes and work in favour for the one being cast on." Fred explained,

"A drop of blood if you will." George held out the band and Ron smeared some blood on the rune causing it to flare to life. The twins took out their wands and began muttering under their breaths, Ron began to glow and when there was pulse of magic he gasped and the air settled.

"Tah dah," They said. The rune band was glowing and Ron grinned,

"Guys, you're brilliant."

"We expect a welcome to the family letter soon." Fred warned him and Ron mock saluted.

"Consider it done."

"Ok, so a quick run through." Harry said, bringing the attentions back. "The mail ward is done. Tom's trinkets are safe and the leak is contained. The wolves are in progress and Remus has his route planned. Dumbledore is set to crumble. First names are sorted. Flamel has been found and the information and journals are being translated by Moony and Tom as we speak and I've hopefully set Hadrian Greengrass on the trail of something that will keep him out of danger for the near future."

"That's pretty much everything currently." Paws said,

"I've finished the immuniser, and am working on the odd potions." Bleach said,

"We're the outside spies and are following the Order movements." The twins said,

"I'm on research for heirs and other things I can find." Paws said,

"I'm working on the other names of the wolf hunters." Swift put in,

"I have my ears out around the castle with Raven." Badger said, "And I can find little bits from my wondrous grandmother.

"I'm free to help whoever," Venom shrugged,

"Which leaves me the wolf situation, working with Tom, and bouncing around everything else," Harry surmised,

"Well, I don't know if we're more busy or not." Swift said and Harry grinned,

"We got this."

"Oh we so got this." Paws agreed,

"We have to go, we have a meeting with a sheet of parchment." The twins said, Harry nodded and they left after dropping a kiss on Draco's cheeks. Harry had to fight back his smirk as the blond blushed, but chose not to say anything yet, he would corner the blond before he left. Badger left with Venom, Swift and Paws and they waved their goodbyes leaving Harry with Luna and Bleach.

"Ok, tell us everything." Harry said, eagerly sitting forward. Draco blushed again, but he was smiling brightly and he held out his wrist showing a simple silver band lined with diamonds and a Latin inscription,

"Our beautiful Dragon." Harry read and then grinned, "They really know what buttons to work, don't they?"

"They do, and they wore me down eventually. Demons," Draco said fondly,

"Is it serious?" Luna asked. Draco pursed his lips and looked down at the band, he seemed to be thinking about the question before smiling slightly,

"I hope so,"

"You know, they've been absolutely enamoured with you since our 4th year." Harry told him, and Draco blinked,

"Really?"

"Yes, they wouldn't tell you that, of course, but yes,"

"Wow,"

"They won't let you down." Luna said to him, smiling and Draco seemed to brighten.

"Thanks Raven," He got up to leave and Harry stopped him when he got to the door,

"One more thing, Bleach." Harry called, Draco turned, "When are you going to tell your father?" Draco's eyes widened in horror and he stumbled back in to the wall.

"Oh Merlin," He breathed, "I have to tell my father that I'm dating a Weasley, not even one Weasley, 2 of them."

"Is he going to be more worried about the fact there are two or the Weasley part?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Obviously, triad relationships are accepted within our ways, and with twins they are encouraged, but the fact remains that I chose Weasleys." Draco's head dropped with a groan, "Someone kill me."

"Can I be there? I really want to see if Lucius collapses, that way you have collateral on him." Harry said, trying and failing to be innocent.

"I don't buy that act for a second, but as it will give be blackmail I'll inform you when I decided to tell him." Draco agreed, "I'll buy whiskey first," He left muttering about the amount of money he was going to need from his trust vault to keep his father sane with the announcement much to Harry and Luna's amusement.

"When do you think I should remind him that the twins will be Prewetts soon?" Harry questioned and Luna grinned,

"After he's told Lucius,"

The pair looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Harry's neck was extremely sore when he woke up in the morning and he cursed Tom to the deepest pits of Hell, Luna, the amazing person that she was, had already left the necessary potions on his side for him to take after his shower. He slunk down to the living room severely wanting a cup of tea and found Luna in the kitchen smiling at him as if she knew something that he didn't, now with Luna that was a common occurrence, but this time Harry felt like it was something to do with him that he was missing.

"Ok, who did what and do I need to harm them?" He demanded and Luna giggled… yes giggled.

"I don't think you need to harm anyone." She giggled again and Harry eyed her warily,

"What is it?"

She placed a green velvet box on the counter with a small envelop on top, he was very familiar with the sort of box as he often got one for Luna whenever he bought her jewellery. Harry picked up the envelop and pulled out a single sheet of parchment, he unfolded it and his eyebrows shot up when he saw the familiar script.

_Sorry,_

There was no signature but there didn't have to be, he would recognise that writing wherever he saw it, it was elegant, it was perfectly scripted; it was so Tom. Harry turned his attention to the box suddenly much more interested in what was inside, he opened it and pulled away the decorative paper to reveal a stunning wire wrist band. It was white gold and it was like barbed wire, there were tiny emeralds and diamonds twisted in the metal and when he slid it on to his wrist it wrapped around three times. Harry couldn't stop his delighted smiled coming to his face even if he tried and he looked up to see Luna smiling back at him,

"Well?" She asked, raised an eyebrow. Silently, Harry held out his arm and she gasped, "He definitely knows how to say sorry."

"Oh he is so forgiven." Harry said,

"Is that white gold?" She questioned and he nodded,

"Yes,"

"You should get extreme reactions out of him more often; that is a nice compensation." She joked and Harry laughed,

"I think he would notice."

"Ah, shame that," She shook her head in mock sadness, before looking back at him, "That reminds me, however." She looked at him expectantly and Harry groaned.

"I'll take you shopping as soon as the manor is finished,"

"Wherever I want?"

"Wherever you want." Harry replied,

"And I can buy whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want." He agreed and she beamed,

"You are officially the best brother ever." Luna informed him and Harry grinned,

"What can I say, it's my natural charm."

"We have lesson," She said, casting a tempus and Harry nodded,

"I'll see you later, sister of mine." He said brightly and left the room, the need for tea forgotten.

His day went brilliantly, Harry didn't even bother to keep the smile off of his face and when people asked about his cheery mood he simply replied that it was a good day. It seemed that the weather was mimicking his good mood, the usual forecasts had been cold as it was November, but they had a brief breakthrough with the sun. It wasn't warm, not by a long shot, but it lit up Hogwarts like nothing else could. His final lesson rolled around and Harry skipped down to potions still smiling, Draco shot him a weird look as they sat down and only when Snape had set them to work of taking notes with their partners did the blond turn to him and demand an explanation.

"What in Merlin's name is going on with you?"

"Nothing nothing," Harry all but sang and Draco grew alarmed,

"Have you been slipped anything?"

"No,"

"Are you going to tell me why you are so happy?" Draco asked in exasperation.

"I received a lovely gift this morning." Harry told him, "A very lovely gift." Draco perked up,

"Do tell,"

Harry showed him the new addition to his wrist and the blond's eyes widened, he grabbed Harry's arm and looked at the bracelet closely.

"18 carat white gold, quarter carat diamonds and emeralds hand twisted in to the gold, thick enough to be a male design but wouldn't be worn by a straight married man." Draco murmured, mainly to himself and Harry shot him a look of shock.

"How do you do that?"

"Its one of those hidden talents," Draco waved him off, "This is a very nice piece of jewellery, and a very expensive one at that being hand made, almost goblin quality."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is, and I may actually be jealous." Draco agreed, "Who got it for you?"

"Tom," Harry sighed happily. Draco jerked in surprise, so much so that he knocked the empty cauldron from the desk sending it clanging to the floor and bringing Snape over. Draco didn't even notice, he was too busy gaping at Harry, actually gaping at him, and Snape was so surprised by the lack of decorum from the usually pristine Malfoy that he didn't snap at them.

"Mr Malfoy, do try and keep your actions to yourself." He drawled, and even that didn't snap him out of it.

"Yes, sir," He answered absently, his attention still on Harry. Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Harry shrugged, he flicked his wand and reset the cauldron making Snape sweep away.

"Back to your work." He snapped at the rest of the class, which hurried to comply.

"Are you ok, Draco?" Harry inquired,

"You know, I'm not too sure." He replied, somewhat faintly, "I could have sworn that you just said you had been given that stunning bracelet by  _him_."

"You did, I got it as an apology this morning." Harry confirmed and Draco went back to his silent shock, he caught sight of Swift and Paws looked at him in question.

 _I think I broke him._  Harry said, somewhat amused.

 _What did you do?_  Paws asked and Harry mentally shrugged,

_I only answered his questions._

She didn't have time to reply as the bell went and the class packed up,

"Potter, Malfoy, wait behind."

 _We'll wait,_  Swift said mentally as they left. The door shut and Harry physically shook Draco,

"Snap out of it, I don't want to explain that I broke you." Harry told him. Draco shook himself a few times, looking from Harry to the bracelet and back again.

"You know what? Warn a guy next time."

"If you two cannot keep your extra curricular activities out of my classroom, you will find yourself scrubbing cauldrons in the lesson for the rest of the year." Snape sneered and that got Draco's attention.

"Severus, you cannot be serious!" He exclaimed horrified, Snape merely raised an eyebrow in answer.

"Leave." He ordered and the pair left the room. Swift and Paws were waiting in the shadows and Harry pulled them all to his rooms through the shadows.

"Ok, so what was that about?" Paws questioned,

"Blame him," Draco said, "He's being him again."

"What did you do, Snake?" Swift sighed and Harry looked affronted.

"Excuse me? It was him who asked me the question. I merely told him the truth."

"You don't see it!" Draco exclaimed, "And even if you did, you wouldn't even know until it hit you in the face."

"Dark Lord?" Paws confirmed.

"Yes, look at his arm." Draco said, and the pair noticed the bracelet.

"Wow, its gorgeous." Paws breathed, looking at it closely, "Wait, you can't mean-,"

"Oh yes, his darkness gave it to him." Draco stated and the pair looked at Harry in the same way Draco did.

"I don't see what you are all talking about. It was only a gift, a nice one granted, but still. I don't understand what I'm supposed to be seeing." Harry huffed,

"Unfortunately, Snake, its something you have to understand for yourself." Paws told him and Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"Whatever, now you have finished speaking about things I clearly don't understand, can we go now? I'm hungry and I have places to be." He didn't give them chance to answer because he wrapped the shadows around them and moved them to their dorms, it was a neat trick, but he could only do it to places where he had been before unlike if he was moving. It also took a considerable amount more energy to do it, but he was much more powerful so it didn't really matter. Harry made his way down to dinner and glanced towards Tom, who, by his emotions, was oddly pleased with something.

His assessment of the Dark Lord was completely accurate. Tom was feeling rather elated, not that anyone knew that of course, but he had been slightly on edge that morning when he had sent his gift to Harry's room. He had sent it with his elf, who glared at him and shook her fist, and Tom wouldn't admit it to anyone, even under duress, but he was slightly intimidated by the angry elf who warned him against hurting her Master Harry again.

It was odd, he had felt slightly bad for lashing out at Harry as he had done, and the marks which shone up on his pale skin sent a jolt of remorse through Tom. He had apologised, but trying to kill someone, while on the same side anyway, was worth more than just an apology and so he had gotten a bracelet for Harry as the teen usually had something wrapped around his wrist – mostly the leather wristbands – and had it left there for when he woke up.

Nothing would have prepared for the sheer pleasure that shot through him when he caught sight of Harry wearing it, and every time he saw it he had to fight back a pleased smirk; it was extremely odd Tom decided, but he didn't care enough to analyse why he was feeling such things because he liked seeing the bracelet on Harry and that was enough for him. He watched as Harry entered the hall for dinner and couldn't stop the burst of pleasure he got when the teen's attention was more focussed on the bracelet than anything else, Harry looked up at Tom's jolt of pleasure and raised an eyebrow.

The man's eyes flicked to his wrist where his new bracelet was sat and Harry looked away so the man wouldn't see his bright smile but he knew the man had when he felt a wave of satisfaction and pleasure. Harry wanted to curse Tom, he really did, but he looked at the bracelet and his smile was back, he rolled his eyes, he didn't know what was going on, but, given the current times, he was just going to go with it and let himself feel – whatever that entailed. He didn't linger on dinner, he wanted to shower and change, Luna merely smiled at him when he skipped in to the room and she had already chosen his clothes.

"You know, I should start paying you for being my assistant." Harry joked, coming down and running a drying charm through his hands and combing through his hair.

"No, then I wouldn't get very many gifts, only the ones that are given out at Yule and the occasional birthday if remembered." Luna said, shaking her head,

"Oh, I see. Only here for the gifts." Harry sniffed,

"You got me." She said in mock despondence.

"I'm going to be gone all night." He said, "So run wild,"

"I plan on fishing." Luna told him, smirking, and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful. I do hope it is a worthwhile trip."

"I have no doubt,"

Harry kissed her on the cheek and shadowed to Tom's rooms, the man wasn't there yet but that didn't surprise him. Harry threw himself on the sofa and led out, he was dressed in a tight white top, short sleeve, his green skinny jeans and his boots, which were left loosely done up. He rested his arm across his stomach while the other arm went above his head, he was taking in all the details of his bracelet when Tom walked in without so much as a raised eyebrow. Harry watched the man remove his cloak and outer robe leaving him in a delectably tight black shirt, and  _very_ nicely fitted suit trousers, Harry bit back a sigh. A hand entered his vision and Harry allowed himself to be pulled up in to Tom's arms,

"I see you are wearing my gift." Tom murmured, linking their hands and holding up the offending wrist, "You like it,"

Harry looked away trying to fight his smile, he didn't know why the bracelet made him this happy but it did, ridiculously so, and Harry had the suspicion that it was more to do with who gave it to him, despite how gorgeous the bracelet was. He cursed in his head when he felt a light blush cover his cheeks and his fight on his smile failed,

"I do," He admitted, Tom ran a finger across his cheek,

"Am I forgiven?" Tom asked, enjoying the sight of the blush on Harry's pale skin.

"I might consider it," Harry mused, smirking when Tom growled and his hands gripped his hips. "Something wrong, Tom?"

"You are a tease,"

"Is that right?"

"I have not seen you since Monday, there was an  _incident_ last night and now you come here, looking positively  _mouth watering_ , and not forgive me. That, Snake, is teasing."

"What if I merely came to say thank you?" Harry suggested, looking up innocently.

"I can think of many ways in which you can say thank you." Tom said lowly,

"Oh, do you care to share?" Harry inquired, coyly,

"I think I can show you much better."

"Really?" Harry bit his lip and reached up to wrap his arms around Tom's neck, "I think that might be something I am interested in," Tom smirked before he was kissing him, Harry kissed back with equal vigour but was forced to submit and he felt Tom's smugness. In retaliation, he left his hands drift south and brush over Tom, who, but his current position, was very interested in where this was going and the man hissed.

Harry stepped away and walked backwards towards the bedroom, he made his top melt away and smirked when Tom eyed him hungrily – he knew his extra workouts were worth it. Tom stalked towards Harry like a predator, his eyes dark with desire and filled with clear intent. Harry knelt on the bed after kicking of his shoes and his eyes beckoned Tom towards him, he vanished Tom's shirt with a flick of his wrist and reached up to kiss him. Tom towered over him in this position and so Harry pulled him down on him, easily switching positions so he was led down with Tom pinning him.

He gasped when Tom bit down on his neck, his body lighting with the familiar burning pleasure, Tom trailed licks and bites down his neck and chest making him writhe underneath him. Tom got rid of the rest of their clothes and slicked his fingers, he pushed one in to Harry kissing him to muffle the low moan that came forth.

"Don't tease me," Harry moaned, he gasped when Tom pushed in a second finger, relishing the pain that followed it. Tom smirked as Harry thrashed under him, he pushed a third finger in and twisted until he hit the spot that had Harry crying out for more. Harry whimpered at the loss as the fingers were removed, he felt Tom at his entrance and groaned.

"Tooom, I need you in me…  _please_ ,"

Never one to ignore begging, from Harry anyway, Tom snapped forward fully seating himself in Harry, a low moan escaping him as he was surrounding by heat. Harry arched up, a scream ripping from his throat as he was abruptly filled, a sharp pain going up his spine and his hands instinctively gripped Tom's shoulder and back. Tom began to move slowly, he kept an even rhythm making sure to brush over that spot turning Harry in to a writhing, whimpering pile of need. Tom felt his lust increase and his eyes raked over Harry. The teen was flushed, his raven hair haloed around his hair contrasting with his pale skin, he stunning green eyes darkened with a burning lust looking up at him, his full lips pouting and bruised and Tom couldn't help but lean down that claim them.

"Faster," Harry demanded, his voice rough and filled with need. " _More,"_

"Something wrong, Snake?" Tom asked, his own voice husky and Harry hissed. He wrapped his legs around him bringing them closer and looked up in to wine coloured eyes,

 _ **Please, Tom, please,**_ his hisses came out strangled and choked. His body was of fire, every part of him could feel every touch and thrust Tom was giving him and it was sending him mad. Tom's eyes darkened as the ancient language rolled over him, he loved it when Harry spoke in that language, especially during sex and he was only too happy to comply with his teen's pleas. Harry yelled out when Tom suddenly thrust in to him with much more vigour, he could feel the thick flesh sliding in him repeatedly and when Tom hit his prostate Harry screamed as his entire body was shot with jolts of pleasure.

"Yesss… Merlin, yes, there…  _harder…_  AAH _."_  Harry was practically delirious as Tom angled himself to his that spot repeatedly, his nails dragged down Tom's back making him hiss and if Harry had any semblance of self he would make note to get them cut. Harry could feel his release approaching and his body arched as it hit, he came Harry shouting Tom's name as he was flushed with fire. Tom only managed a few more thrusts after the tight heat closed down around him before he followed Harry in to release, he collapsed down next to his panting lover and calmed his own breathing.

"Ok, so you're forgiven." Harry decided when he could speak again, he cleaned then with a wave of his hand and glanced up at Tom with a smirk. Tom rolled his eyes but his amusement was clear,

"I am thrilled," He deadpanned. Harry laughed and pulled himself up, his back arching slightly as he stretched. Tom trailed an appreciative finger along the curve of his spine enticing a pleased shudder from the teen, Harry looked over his shoulder and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit smug that he had such an effect on the usually stoic wizard. Harry leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the taste that was Tom and moved so he was potentially pinning the man down. Tom's hands immediately went to his hips and slid him down his body so be was pressed up against his steadily hardening member, Harry rolled his eyes with a grin, eyes dancing with amusement and desire.

"Insatiable,"

"I blame you," Tom shrugged, drawing him in for another searing kiss. "Are you staying?"

"Hm, I think I must. How else will I show you what forgiveness entails?" Harry gave his best innocent look, which might have worked if not for the darkness of his eyes, and Tom groaned,

"I think I have to agree." He murmured, his eyes filled with hunger, "I definitely need to be informed." Harry smirked; he could show him exactly what forgiveness was.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but thank Merlin it was Saturday, he was exhausted, hungry and snappish. He had had to live the day four times already and he had forgone his usual hour of rest in between, Luna had been busy also so she had not reminded him. The first day had been fine, wonderful actually, because he hadn't left Tom's rooms, or his bedroom to be precise, and when he had finally gotten up to do something he had been relaxed and happy.

His relive was so he could show his face and allow Dumbledore to watch him from afar, he had studied in the library alone, eaten in the great hall and taken a walk around the castle to ease the old goats mind. The second relive had been a bit more taxing, he was looking in to obscure branches of magic, looking in to anything that might help Tom with a counter curse and making note of anything of particular interest. While that was tiring on the mind, especially after going through his shields to organize his mind, it was the third relive that had him exhausted.

He had dedicated the entire day for training, physical, mental and magical training that had him practically passed out on the floor by the time he had finished. With a great amount of difficulty, he had dragged himself back to his rooms and collapse on the sofa, thankful that he had already lived a day under Dumbledore's eye which meant he didn't have to go again. Harry groaned and called Winky for some food before he passed out,

"Master Harry should be resting." She chided once she had popped in and saw the state of him, "Winky is bringing a pepper up."

"You are a complete dear, Winky." Harry told her, gratefully. The little elf popped away embarrassed and Harry shook his head, he gulped down the potion and wolfed down his food which made him feel a hell of a lot better. He had a few things to go through before he crashed for the night, and he wanted to go and see Moony to see how the books were coming.

He knew Tom had been living the days twice, sometimes three times, so he could teach, translate and keep on top of everything for the Death Eaters. Harry knew that this year would not have been possible without Swift's quick thinking, if he wouldn't have grabbed the turners then he would have long dead. He shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts, he had more important things to think about than 'ifs' and 'buts' because they were not going to get him anywhere. Harry got up, stretching as he did so and went to shadow to the Gryffindor rooms when an elf popped in.

"Master Harry, sir," It squeaked, "Nip has news, sir," Harry blinked a few times before his brain woke up and his eyes widened.

"Do you need me back at the manor?" He asked, excitement lacing his tone.

"Yes, sir, Master Grinder is telling Nip to fetch you, sir." The elf told him and Harry grinned.

"I'll be right there," Harry said, and vanished in to the shadows. He appeared in the entrance hall with Nip and the elf led him to where the goblin was. Grinder was in the now changed informal lounge and Harry bowed to him,

"Greetings, Master Grinder,"

"Greetings, young Lord," The goblin returned, "The constructions have been completed."

"Wonderful," Harry grinned, "Is there anything that cropped up?"

"No, work fine. Look around now," He replied and Harry nodded,

"Yes, lets,"

He allowed Grinder to lead him through showing him the classrooms, the new bathrooms, toilets and showers and Harry's personal favourite room; the giant den. He was already making a mental shopping list of all the things he wanted to buy and where he was going to put them, Harry was thrilled with the work that the goblins had done and expressed so to Grinder.

"Ragnok asked, we delivered," Grinder said, and Harry grinned at the goblin.

"Still. Your work is fantastic, and for that I thank you. I am sure Ragnok will make sure you are paid correctly." Harry said. Harry saw the goblin out and then had a mad jumping up and down phase, he shadowed directly to the Gryffindor rooms spotting Tom first as he was at the table in the library working furiously.

"I'm borrowing Moony from you." Harry told him and Tom absently waved his wand to show that he heard and that he really didn't care, Harry grinned and darted off to find the wolf.

"Hey Cub," Remus called, not looking up from his book.

"Hey Moony, I need to borrow you."

"Oh!?"

"The manor's finished." Harry said and Remus' eyes light up.

"Really!?"

"Yes, I've just seen the Goblin's out." Harry replied, "Come on, I've told Tom I'm stealing you." Remus placed his books back on the shelves and accepted the hand Harry offered, they were swallowed by the shadows and landed in the entrance hall. Harry led him around the manor like before and Remus noted the very well made changes,

"So, have you planned the wards?" Remus asked and Harry nodded,

"Yes, there is going to be an age restriction on the library. No one under 5 can enter without an adult because their books will be in the den." Harry said, "And from what I can tell, there is already a hoard of protection on the books and the really dangerous ones are warded too."

"That's a good idea." Remus agreed,

"I'll be warding all the balconies to make sure there are no accidents, and I'll be warding the final floor for 'staff' only. Plus, I want to ward the downstairs, but I was going to leave that to you, that way you don't need me to be here every time there is a new apprentice or new wolf that needs the labs." Harry explained,

"Ok, I can do that."

"I also plan on giving you control of the main wards, so you can allow access. The only people who will be able to override you would be Tom and I, that way you don't need to send word for me if any stray wolves make their way here." Harry continued,

"Thank you, Cub." Remus said, his voice full of sincerity and Harry knew he wasn't just speaking about the wards. Harry hugged him tightly,

"One day, Moony, I'll make sure this isn't necessary." Harry murmured,

"I know you will, Cub. I know you will."

They shared a smile before continuing on, Harry showed him the chill out area and the classrooms, the latter had the older wolf in love and Harry dragged him away.

"Coby," Harry called,

"Master Harry called for Coby?" The elf squeaked, once he had arrived.

"All of the things I had you purchase, I want you to follow Moony's instructions to where they go. He is going to be living here with some guests of mine, so I want you to listen to his orders ok, along with all the other elves."

"Yes Master Harry." Coby nodded, before turning to Moony, "What can Coby bees doing for Master Moony?"

"Have you got that list, Cub?" Remus questioned. Harry closed his eyes and summoned the list to him through the shadows, it took a bit of concentration but he knew exactly where it was and the exact layout of his rooms.

"Here. You set everything, I'll do the warding." Harry said, "Meet you in the library when I'm done."

"Got it," they parted ways and Harry headed up to the rooms that led out on to the inner roof, he had already researched and practiced the wards needed during one of his many relives and so he wasn't worried about them failing. He waved his wand in a jagged motion and muttered under his breath, the magic built in the air and the edges of the roof suddenly flared with light and a clear barrier settled in to place.

Harry took a deep breath to deal with the draw back of magic, he had been too busy today but he knew that if he had to ward the house on the day where he and Tom settled the main ward then he would likely overdo it and put himself in a coma. He moved to the library and cast the ward necessary over the door and he did the same with the training room, accept he changed that to 8 instead of 5 because there were many more dangerous things in there. He had created a ward for the top floor and the study, he was going to tie it in to a separate ward stone which he had dug out of the Peverell vault, or he had an elf fetch it for him.

"Nip,"

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Can I have that ward stone, please."

"Yes sir," He popped away and returned with the stone in his hands. It was simple, it just looked like a large crystallised rock but it you could feel the magic within it and Harry lifted it carefully. He was going to be placing it in the master study, that way Remus could add anyone he wished to the 'staff' wards. Harry would have to add his friends and Tom in to the stone when he came back, all he would have to do would be to pour their blood on the stone and they would be accepted so he wouldn't have to use any magic to do so.

Once he had cast the ward and tied it in to the stone, he went and selected all the rooms and the top floor and wrapped it in to the ward and felt it flare to life. With his job done, Harry headed to the library and threw himself in to a chair in wait. Even though he had taken that pepper up, his body was starting to protest to the strain that it had been put through and Harry knew that he was going to be asleep very soon. He looked up when Moony walked in and smiled tiredly,

"Everything set!?" He asked,

"Yes, and I think this place is ready. It's just the final ward." Moony said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll drag Tom here tomorrow and it will be done." Harry said, "I'd do it tonight-,"

"But you're on the verge of collapse." Remus cut in, "Come on, cub, lets get back. I'm going to head out tomorrow to leak the word, but I'll be back to meet with Greyback."

"Ok, how fast do you think it'll travel?"

"If I can get the phrasing right, then it should go quickly. I'll have to scout the areas and I'll see the moods of the packs, but I do have some friends."

"I have a wolf hideaway, it was the one I stopped Smith from reporting. I can get the coordinates from the tracker if you want?"

"Once I've met with Greyback, that'll be great."

Harry nodded and they vanished in to the shadows, Harry left Moony in the Gryffindor rooms and headed back to his own; he needed sleep.

* * *

"Don't make me move." Harry groaned, gripping the covers and wrapping himself in it much to Luna's amusement.

"You have loads to do today and I would rather think that you would want to get it done." She said, "I've set a box up for the phials and mine is already there."

"Fine, fine, I'm up." He muttered, not moving an inch.

"Don't make me move you." Luna warned and Harry was up and in the shower in a flash, Luna grinned, "Good boy."

"You know, I really don't know how you became so scary." Harry grumbled through the door.

"You taught me." She chimed,

"Curse past me." He sighed. Harry had a much needed shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed, Luna handed him a pepper up, a mug of tea and Harry ate the breakfast at the bar.

"I'm sorry about missing our day again, I have much to make up for." Harry said and she waved him away.

"I know how important this is. Besides, I know I'll be missing days too, and we'll be working together with the wolves."

"You're the best."

"I know,"

 _Guys, I need your blood._  Harry sent to them and received silence.

 _You know, Snake, even for you, that was weird._  Paws told him and he grinned,

_Come on, grab Neville while you're at it._

_Be there in 5,_

"I've already sent for the twins." Luna said, "They'll grab Bleach and Venom."

"I've got to ask the twins why we're not connected."

"Oh, they said that yours is on a different rune chain because when they did theirs it was an experiment." Luna answered his question with a shrug, Harry raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and leaving it.

"I suppose they would experiment on themselves." Harry rolled his eyes at the twins, he might have to speak to them about their experimentation on themselves.

"Morning all," Said twins greeted, skipping in followed by Draco and Blaise,

"Gentlemen," Harry nodded,

"Snake,"

"We're just waiting on the others." Luna said, "Winky, can we have some refreshments please." The elf popped in and filled the coffee table with fresh fruits and sparkling water, nothing to heavy for the time in the morning. There was a gathering of shadows in the room and Swift, Paws and Badger appeared, Swift wearing a pleased grin.

"I got it." He cheered and Harry smiled,

"I told you it would come."

"Yeah I know," Swift waved him off and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have good news," Harry began, "The manor is ready, Moony should have set of already and I am going to be setting the main ward today. For that, I am in need a small phial of blood from each of you so I can key you in. Those who have not donated blood will not be able to access the manor, even if Tom or I key you in at the gate. This ward will stop all those who have not been infected or born with the werewolf gene from accessing the lands or manor, and I have no doubt that even if they put the best curse breakers up to the job that they would get through."

"I have the phials, so if you would just bleed in them Harry can be on his way." Luna picked up, passing the phials around to them. Each of his friends didn't even question his motives as they cut themselves and bled in to the phial, it showed an enormous amount of trust because blood was the most dangerous substance within the magical world.

"Do you want them labelled?" Paws asked,

"You can, but it is not necessary. The ward I created does not need magic to key people in." Harry informed her. Luna went around and collected the blood and handed the box to Harry, where he shrunk it down and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"There are extra phials for any death eaters His Darkness wishes to be keyed in." Luna told him, "The rest is down to you."

"Thanks. I don't know when I'll be back, the power needed for this ward is… unimaginable so there is a strong likelihood I'll be passing out soon after." Harry explained, "And I had better go tell him that his study partner isn't going to be there."

"Those two are rather scary when working." Paws said, grinning, "They are both exactly the same."

"You're comparing Moony to the Dark Lord." Swift said in disbelief, looking at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"You haven't seen them. It's odd." Paws shook her head, "It's something you have to see."

"I'll take your word for it." Swift said. Harry grinned at the pair,

"I don't know what you plan on doing today, but I may see you later." Harry said, and waved as he vanished in to the shadows. Tom wasn't in his rooms and Harry used his scar to discover that the man was in his office, Harry moved quickly to his destination and grinned at Tom's raised eyebrow.

"Morning," Harry greeted brightly, Tom sat back behind his desk with a look that clearly said:  _why are you so happy this morning?_  "I have good news."

"I would not have guessed." Tom drawled, sarcasm lining his tone.

"You feeling up to doing a unhealthy amount of magic today?" Harry asked and Tom blinked,

"The manor is finished,"

"Yes and everything is in place. Moony and I completed the inner warding yesterday as well as the furnishing, its just the main ward that needs to be put in place and the word needs to be spread. Moony has already set off, but he will return because he wishes to meet with Greyback when you call him in." Harry explained,

"This ward needs to be set before I call Greyback, he will want to test the place for himself. Despite popular belief, he is extremely protective of werewolves, his own pack more so." Tom said and Harry nodded,

"I cannot pass judgement, I have never met him. However, if he tries to harm Moony then I will not be responsible for my actions." Harry warned,

"I can guarantee that that will not be necessary. Greyback was the one to bite Remus, he will not harm his own cub." Tom assured,

"Ok. Another thing, do you want any DE's keyed in?"

"No, but you may want to ask Narcissa. I have heard that she is becoming bored and she may enjoy seeing the cubs, I have observed that she is fond of small children." Tom said after a moments of thought

"Babies are adorable, Tom." Harry said and Tom made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat.

"Other than Narcissa, there would be no one I would suggest." Tom picked up and Harry nodded,

"Ok. Are we casting the ward directly in to the ward stone, or from the lands and then tying it in?"

"We will need to go to the lands to make sure it covers everything, then, once it has been cast, we twist it in to the other wards and tie it in."

"I believe the ward will last 5 days without being keyed in to anything. A ward of his size needs something to lock on to, I made it on the basis that it would have a base and not be a free standing ward."

"We shall only need 24 hours at the maximum, however, we are able to go back and tie it in instantly." Tom pointed out.

"True. You know, this is going to be the biggest ward I have ever cast?"

"I do not doubt that. I have never cast something this substantial before either."

"Ready to hit the shadows?" Harry asked, and Tom didn't even grace him with a comment for the change in phrase.

"Let's,"

Harry skipped over and took Tom's arm, easily wrapping the shadows around them and landing them outside the master study.

"I'm not sure if your status nullifies the extra wards so you're going to have to try and get in to the study. They are not harmful, it just forms an invisible barrier." Harry said, "It's the ward that will only allow the 'staff' in to the top floor and the studies."

"I see," Tom murmured, his eyes narrowed at the door. Harry felt the man's magic reach out and test it before his expression cleared and he walked through the door.

"Well, that clears that up." Harry said cheerfully.

"Our status will cancel out all other wards. It appears that the wards are becoming sentient in the fact that they will offer all those of Peverell blood access." Tom explained, "It's a welcome fact."

"Agreed. Come on," Harry took his arm again and moved them to the grounds. "Nip," the elf popped to them and looked up eagerly.

"What can Nip bes doing for Master Harry and Master Marvolo?" He asked. Harry felt a shot of shock from Tom followed by something else and he found himself pulled back in to a firm chest and a kiss pressed to his temple.

"Thank you," Tom murmured, and Harry smiled knowing Tom could feel his acknowledgement.

"Would it be possible to have the co-ordinates for the south point of the property lands and the north point too?"

"Nip can be taking yous."

"Wonderful," Harry clapped his hands, "I'll take south point,"

"Don't try and use magic afterwards, you'll end up putting yourself in a coma." Tom warned and Harry looked affronted.

"Excuse me, I happen to have an extremely large core."

"Yes, but you haven't reached your majority and therefore your core is still expanding and won't settle on your eventual size until your 17th birthday," Tom pointed out, and Harry pouted,

"Yes, remind me that I am underage thank you."

"I often forget," Tom admitted,

"I noticed, multiple times."

"You're legal in the muggle world." Tom stated with a sniff, "North point, if you will." He held out his hand and Nip popped him away before Harry could say anything in return, not that he would have been able to, Tom had just stunned him in to speechlessness. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, Tom had just used the muggle world,  _muggle world,_  to justify his actions.

"Well shit,"

"Is Master Harry ready?" Nip questions, shaking Harry out of his shock.

"Yes, lets go, Nip."

He was popped to a place where he didn't even recognise, but he could see the manor in the distance and gaped as it looked like a tiny gingerbread house.

"Holy mother of Merlin!" He exclaimed, "Just how big are the lands?"

"Very big, sir. Nip is not knowing the precise acreage." The elf responded. Harry took in the view amazed, he could see the stretching forest which seemed to go on forever and the large lake that led out so he could just see the other end, it had a small island in the middle and Harry thought it was stunning. He felt a flash of something from Tom and he could only describe it as  _ready_ , he sent back acceptance and took out his wand. He took a deep breath and reached in to his magical core, he began to chant under his breath and twirled his wand in an odd circular motion.

Harry felt the magic build and continued his chant and his wand movements allowing the magic to thicken and swarm around him until it was visible as a large green dome surrounding him. When it had become a near opaque dome, he began a fresh chant and on the last word he swiped his wand upwards sharply. His magic blew out as the ward was formed, he could feel his core emptying as the ward solidified around him securing itself in to place. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when he felt his magic mesh together with Tom's and he continued to push magic in to was ward to make sure the magic fused together. His magic drained in to his reserves and continued on and just as his vision began to swim the dome flashed and settled heavily in to place, he could feel the ward and the power that it possessed which made him smile slightly. Harry dropped to his knees in utter his exhaustion, his breaths coming in short sharp pants and the edges of his vision was slowly bleeding black.

"Nip," He gasped, "Get me to the other Master." When he appeared next to Tom his stomach rolled but he managed to keep his breakfast, his vision blacked for a second as he collapsed to the floor but he blinked it away. Harry spotted that Tom was also on his knees and was shaking slightly, he didn't look to healthy and Harry hated to think what he might have looked like.

"Bed, now." Tom managed to get out,

"Nip, take us to a room." Harry ordered, his vision rapidly fading. "I'm going to pass out now." And he did just that. Tom took hold of Harry's arm and held put a hand for the elf and felt himself apperated away, his own vision swam but he managed to get both Harry and himself on to the bed before he too fell in to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and feedback welcome XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> I'm not J.K but this story is so mine :P
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics if it crops up
> 
> Read on folks!

**Chapter 26:**

"Who let the fucking hippogriffs in?" Harry demanded, and then groaned as his entire body seemed to ache.

"I do not know, but when I find them they will be meeting a painful end." Tom responded, his voice slightly slurred in places.

"I need food, a shower, more food and sleep. In that order," Grumbled Harry,

"I would agree, if I could move." Tom muttered,

"Ugh, I forgot I would have to move." Harry whined pitifully, "I hurt."

"I second that."

"I was not expecting it to take that much magic. I felt it drain my reserves." Harry said, thinking back.

"No. The size of the lands startled me, and I also entered my reserves." Tom agreed, "I don't believe I have ever used so much magic in one sitting."

"Ok, I am going to attempt to move now." Harry decided, and Tom made a sound of disagreement.

"Good luck."

Harry pushed himself up on shaking arms and made an attempt to pull himself to the edge of the bed, with difficulty he swung himself around and heaved himself on to his feet.

Only to collapse.

He landed in a heap on the floor and groaned again, he heard Tom burst out laughing from the bed and had to join him as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

"That went exceedingly well." Tom commented, his voice full of mirth and Harry snorted,

"Yeah, brilliantly." Harry pulled himself back in to a sitting position and took a deep breath, his body felt like it was made from lead and his movements felt as if he was underwater.

"I do not believe that I shall be attempting to move as of yet." Tom said and Harry laughed,

"No, I wouldn't advise it." He heaving himself back on the bed and sat back against the headboard.

"Nip," He called and the elf popped in.

"Masters are awake. Nip is being worried about Masters, yous be sleeping for nearly 2 days." The elf told them. It took a few moments for that to sink in to Tom and Harry's minds before they shot up and gaped at the elf.

"2 days," Harry parroted hoarsely.

"Nip is being unable to wakes yous."

"Oh dear Merlin, that's a long time."

"I have never been out this long before." Tom muttered, stunned.

"Ok, I have things to pick up and I have to relive the day. Dumbledore cannot get suspicious of me now." Harry stated, "Nip, two pepper ups, we need food so if you could alert the kitchen staff that we want a decent meal on the table in 20 minutes that would be great." The elf popped away with a nod.

"Shower, then go and key your friends in while I shower." Tom said and Harry nodded. Once he had downed the pepper up Nip had brought him, he had the quickest shower possible, despite his body telling him that it wanted to stay in the nice hot water for as long as possible. He darted out, freshly changed, and headed out to the master study where he added half the blood in each phial to the ward stone so it would recognise his friends and allow them access to the 'staff' rooms.

He then ran all the way to the bottom of the manor, with his body in high protest of that action, and began the process of tying the new ward in the ward stone. Luckily, it didn't require a lot of magic, just him, as head of house, to accept the ward in and confirm it with blood. Once it was tied in, he brought it to the front of the ward stone and added the rest of the blood making the stone flare a bright amber colour once it had been done and Harry sighed in relief; it was finally done. He made his way back up to the dining room and blinked a few times when he saw the array of smaller tables before he remembered that he had changed it, he walked over to where Tom was sat nursing the strongest tea imaginable and joined him.

"You look like death." Tom informed him,

"Yeah? Well we make a great pair then, because you look like death warmed up."

"Thank Merlin for glamours." Tom sighed,

"Yes, whoever created them needs an Order of Merlin." Harry agreed. Food, lots of food, appeared in front of them and all thoughts of conversation were forgotten as they pounced. Usually they ate moderately, but after using so much magic their bodies required double the amount of food to sustain them. When the food was clear, which didn't take long at all, Harry realised he was still slightly hungry so he tapped the table and asked for some toast and bacon and made himself a sandwich.

"Much better," He sighed, sitting back and closing his eyes, "Although, another sandwich would not go amiss." He grinned as it popped in front of him and ate it.

"I do hope that there are no more wards ever needing put on this place." Tom said, "I would hate to do that again."

"I'd ask the goblins." Harry said, "I'm sure Ragnok and I could come to an understanding and if not then the place doesn't get warded."

"When do you plan on spreading the word?" Tom asked and Harry thought for a second.

"Remus has left, but she should be back by now and hopefully our other selves are talking to him. I think I shall go tomorrow, there is no way I could go today without my body keeling over because I'll have to do at least two relives as it is."

"Why two?"

"One for Dumbledore, and one for making plans with you, Remus and the others and then going to see Narcissa."

"Ah, I see. Yes, it might be best if you do leave it until tomorrow."

"Ready to go back?"

"I would rather I didn't." Tom admitted, "But lets."

Harry cast a tempus and saw that it was approaching 3pm so he and Tom turned their hour glasses seven hours before shadowing back.

"Do you want to plan with Remus first, or live the day?" Tom questioned.

"Live the day, I still feel like crap." Harry decided, "That way, I can spend an hour in the shower before turning back again and meeting you in the Gryffindor rooms."

"I like your thoughts."

"I'm a genius like that, see?"

"You have to be in the hall in fifteen minutes." Tom drawled and Harry cursed.

"Dammit." Harry shadowed in to his rooms where, as per usual, Luna was there was waiting for him.

"How did everything go?" She asked, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"The ward set in to place and you're all keyed in. But by Merlin did it take a lot of power." Harry shook his head, still amazed that it had taken so much.

"Yes, but you suspected it would." She pointed out,

"I did," He agreed, "However, I did not estimate just how much power it would take. We _both_ passed out and I felt it drain my reserves when I was casting. Hell, we're both still asleep right now, we didn't wake until 2 at least." Luna looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh Merlin. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, handing him another pepper up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've eaten more food than what's healthy and could really do with soaking in bath tub for three hours, but other than that I'm fine. I plan on living this day and then going to plan with Moony and Tom about spreading the word. I'm not going out until tomorrow to see Ellen, I don't think I will physically be able to do it today." Harry explained,

"Are you going to call a meeting with the rest?"

"I was going to meet with them to discuss things, but then I was thinking it might just be easier to spread the word. Or do you all wish to see the manor and get the layout first?" Harry looked at her in question.

"I think it would be best if the others and I have access to the manor before hand, that way, if we do go to help the wolves, then we will know where we are. Plus, we're going to want to scout our areas."

"Scout your areas?" Harry repeated.

"You know Bleach is going to want to check out the potions labs, and didn't you say it holds the biggest library in the world? Can I just say the fact that you have yet to take Paws is not going to sit well with her, Badger is going to want to raid the green houses, Swift is going to want to see the training room and you know I want to see the infirmary."

"We'll go later." Harry said, realising how right she was, "Where would I be without you again?"

"In a cave."

Harry laughed as he left the room, he headed down the to great hall with the bad feeling it was going to be a very long day for him. He met Swift and Paws eyes and he knew they could see his exhaustion when their eyes filled with worry.

 _Don't worry, I'm fine, just tired._ He soothed then, before they could asked,

 _How did it go?_ Paws asked, concern lining her tone despite him saying he was fine.

 _It was immense, you'll understand when you see it, there lands were far greater than we anticipated and the magic required… I cannot even begin to explain._ He told her,

 _Meeting later?_ Swift questioned and Harry gave a mental nod,

 _Yes, I'm taking you all to the manor. I'll explain everything later._ The connection was cut and Harry slowly ate his breakfast, he was thinking about the things he needed to do within the next day or so. Getting everything planned was a must, that way Remus could go and set the word out properly, then he would be going to Ellen. He would beg and plead if needs must but she would be going to the manor, even if it was for her safety alone, he would drag her there. There was something bothering him when he thought of the wolves and he had learned to trust his gut a long time ago. He sighed, worrying wasn't getting him anyway and he quickly headed off, not that he was paying attention whatsoever, he was auto pilot and he realised he was still effected by the ward when he collapsed on his way to Herbology. Thankfully, no one was around because he wouldn't have been able to explain the fact that he just dropped to the floor. Harry groaned and pushed himself up,

"Winky," He called and his elf popped up in front of him, "I need a pepper up."

"Right away Master Harry," She vanished and was back in a second, Harry eagerly downed the potion and allowed the effects to wash over him.

"Thank you," He said and she bowed before leaving. Harry took off in a run and managed to get to the correct green house only 5 minutes, he hastily apologised to Sprout and the lesson continued. He had forgotten that the plants were rather fond of him and spent most of his time dodging their advances much to his annoyance, and he slapped the Tantactula when it went to grab his head.

"Bad plant," He told it sternly, he bit back a grin when it dropped like a scolded puppy.

"Very nicely handled Mr Potter," Professor Sprout informed him with a smile,

"Thanks," He muttered, looking down. As soon as the bell went Harry all but ran up to his rooms, he only had a free period now and though he usually went to the library he had managed to keep his school work load down and he had a sneaking suspicion that Luna was helping with that too. Harry didn't even think when he got to his rooms, he went straight up and ran a bath, happily submerging in it.

It may have been the best thing to have ever happened to Harry as far as he was concerned, he poked at the bond he had with Tom and sent all the feelings he had because of the bath. He laughed quietly to himself when he practically felt Tom pout, the man was still teaching and Harry sent back a feeling of patience to which he got a something that felt like _shut up!_ He laughed again and relaxed back, he didn't know how long he was in the bath but Luna had returned and he could also hear the rest of the group in the living room. Harry pulled himself out of the bath and dried himself off, he pulled on a black pair of skinny jeans and a white top before grabbing his boots to pull on and heading down to the living room. Harry happily accepted the glass of juice and the pepper up that Luna handed him and sat down,

"So, how did it go?" Paws asked immediately,

"The ward is in place and the manor is spectacular." Harry told them, "Only, it took a lot more magic that either of us expected."

"You seem better." Swift noted,

"Yeah, I've been in the bath since Herbology." He said with a grin, and they laughed at that.

"So what's the plan now?" Bleach questioned,

"I'm taking you all to the manor so you can get the layout and see your areas, Ray pointed out to me earlier that it would be good for you to go before hand." Harry said and they nodded. "I also have to live the day for a third time because I have to meet with Tom and Remus and Greyback, and I also need to go and speak with Cissa as well as make the portkeys that are to be given out."

"Are you sure that you can make it through, Snake?" Badger said worriedly,

"I'll be fine, you know I'm good for days." He waved off the concern, "Are you all ready to go?" They all said their consent and Harry got up, they all crowded him and he brought up his shadows, it was the biggest group he had ever taken at one point so it took more focus but he managed it fine given his state and he took them to the gates of manor.

"Welcome to the Werewolf sanctuary." He announced and watched as their jaws dropped. They stood there in a stunned silence gazing up and the massive manor in front of them, Harry stood and allowed them to get it out of their system, after all, he and Tom had had the same reaction.

"This is a _manor_?" Bleach spoke eventually,

"Yeah, there used to be a castle which is why this got named the manor." Harry said and the rest of them began to blink.

"What happened to the castle?" Paws inquired, always searching for knowledge,

"It was burned to the ground. William Peverell was betrayed during the war between the Normans and the Olde English."

"William Peverell… sure not-,"

"Yes, that William Peverell, the magicals believed that if they could drive the muggles back then the opposing magicals could be pushed out. They were winning too." He added,

"Do you know who the betrayer was?" Venom asked,

"Yes, a man named Cole, but he paid for his crimes because, with his dying breath, William Peverell cursed him and his entire line. They were cursed with pale skin and pale hair to show their betrayal, they were banished to France, they'd be always shrouded in suspicion, and they're magic would be forever stilted until they were loyal to a Peverell again." Harry explained, and he could see they were all fascinated.

"Wow, that's fascinating." Paws murmured, "I'm guessing its Norse magic."

"Yes,"

"What was the curse called, I want to look it up." She said and Harry couldn't help the smirk that curled on to his face.

"I don't think you'll be the only one looking up this specific curse." He said, looking directly at Draco when he spoke and the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"Because the curse is called the Curse of Bad Faith." Harry answered and Draco gasped, and those who were fluent in French also gasped with their eyes widening shock.

"We're missing something." Swift spoke and Harry grinned,

"Bad faith, in French, where the Cole line was banished, is Mal Foi." Harry explained.

" _My_ family!?" Draco exclaimed, "Are you sure? My father has been successful and is very powerful, we don't fit the last part."

"Your grandfather, Abraxas, was loyal to Tom. Tom has Peverell blood, which meant, as Abraxas died still loyal to Tom then the curse would have started to wear and your dad, who was also loyal to Tom, reached his full potential." Harry pointed out, "Didn't you think it odd that, even when you were sticking to the rules, when it came to me people were always suspicious?"

"Well shit." Draco muttered and Harry laughed.

"My words exactly,"

"That is rather astonishing," Badger said, "As history goes."

"I know, when the elves were explaining to Tom and I, we were stunned." Harry shook his head, "Anyway, shall we get back to the task."

"Right, of course." Paws agreed, putting away her questions. Harry suddenly grinned at them, his eyes glinting in mischief,

"Let's see the lands shall we?" He asked rhetorically, "Race you," with that he took of in his wolf form and sprinted away. Paws took of after him in her leopard form with a snake around her neck followed by a white lynx, a badger and two wild cats, Swift took to the skies with Raven in their avian forms and swooped in and out of the trees following the sprinting wolf. No one managed to catch up with him, Harry was just too fast for them and he had a head start, but they all had fun bounding around the lands and when they got to the vast front doors they were all flushed and grinning.

"Let's start the tour," Harry said in excitement, "Now, I know that, when we see things, some of you are going to want to vanish. So, I'm making a rule that says that we have to stay in a group until we get to the library where you can then go to wherever it is that you want to vanish to."

"Agreed,"

"Now," He led them in to the grand entrance hall.

"Wow," Luna whispered and Harry nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I thought that." They started off by going to the ball room, to which Draco and Neville was practically salivating over because of the sheer opulence that would be involved with a pureblood ball. Harry explained how it was going to be where all new wolves would get taken to because it was huge and it wouldn't make them feel trapped, they saw the logic because, if you were being hunted, you would hate to be taken to an unknown place and then find yourself in a tiny room. He showed them the formal lounge which had been turned in to a time out room and the informal lounge which was a common room of sorts, he pointed out the inner court yard before showing them the dining room.

"See, we changed it from one massive table to more little ones." Harry said, "That way people can socialise and it can sit more people."

"It's a good idea, and it feels less stiff." Swift agreed,

"Yes, they will not be used to it so this is for the best." Luna murmured. Harry briefly showed them one of the floo rooms before taking them to the downwards. He showed them the infirmary but he kept his hand on Luna's arm so she didn't wander off, he did the same when he took Draco through the wine cellars and the labs.

"I think I'm in love," Draco sighed,

"And you can explore all you want, claiming whatever one you wish, once we have been through the rest of the house." Harry stated, pulling him out of the lab and leading them back up after informing them that the ward stone was below. They went up to the first floor and he showed them the master study, which he had keyed them all in to as it meant they were keyed in to all floors, the sun room and the entertainment room before dragging them along to the training room.

"Tah dah!" He announced grandly,

"Holy mother of shit." Fred exclaimed,

"This is fan-fucking-tastic." His twin continued,

"This is warded so no one under 8 can enter without an adult, so you know." Harry said, "You can come back later." He was glad the library doors had been closed or he knew he would have lost Paws, he took them to the 'den' and the girls cooed.

"This is adorable, Snake."

"I have my moments." He muttered shifting, he got a kiss on each cheek from them and he grinned, jokingly flicking flint from his clothes. "What can I say…" they laughed and continued up the stairs to where Harry showed them the room which had had the wall taken out, it was a play room/class room/whatever the wolves decided to do with it room and he pointed out the wards he had put up to make sure there were no accidents if the cubs were playing. Of course, he pointed out the new bathrooms when Badger asked about the similar doors they had been seeing on each floor, and he showed them the many guest rooms that the floor held.

"This is ridiculous, who needs this many rooms!" Paws exclaimed, shaking her head, "I mean, I know we need them now, but this was a family manor before now."

"Yeah, it is a bit excessive but I'm not complaining because without then we would have had to build something this size." Harry said to her and she shuddered at the thought.

"Point taken."

He took them up to what would be the staff rooms and he said they could pick a room, all except the master, queen and heir rooms were free. It was like children had overtaken their bodies and there was a free for all to get the rooms that they wanted. The twins and Draco got theirs first and they were quickly followed by Luna who grinned and chose her room by leaning against the wall next to the door wand in hand; no one bothered her. Ron and Blaise got rooms next to each other much to Harry's amusement and Badger managed to get the room that looked out on to the green houses.

"Finished children?" Harry questioned mockingly, and dodged the multiple stinging hexes aimed at him. "Now now, do be nice to the master of the house, I can still block you from the places you want to go." They all glowered at him but they didn't hex him again knowing he would be mean enough to block them. Harry smirked and led them out and back down to the library, be brought Paws forward and plastered on a serious expression.

"I know that this will be extremely difficult for you, and I know that you have a time turner, but you do have to live which includes eating, sleeping and showering. So I am giving you free access to this room with the agreement that you have an elf to remind you when you need to eat and you remember that it isn't going anywhere." Harry told her, she gave him a look that said _you're insane._

"I can look after myself perfectly well, Harry." She reminded him,

"Uhuh, and how many times do you use your turner because you've overstayed in the Gryffindor library?" He asked and she looked sheepish, despite him being busy everyday he did know, roughly, what his friends were doing and he _always_ knew when they used a turner.

"I won't be that bad." She insisted, Harry merely raised an eyebrow and pushed open the doors.

"We'll see," He muttered and motioned for her to go in. He watched, highly amused as her eyes went impossible wide and her lips parted in awe. He looked at the others and saw they looked equally stunned at the sheer number of books and Harry braced himself for Paws' explosion. He wasn't disappointed, she launched herself at him and he was pretty sure she was crying.

"I'll take 2 elves and extra food and sleep breaks if you please let me live here, I'll still go to school and you'll see me every day, but please don't make me leave." She pleaded in to his shoulder, her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. Harry was shaking in the effort not to vocalise his laughter and gently rubber her back, placing her back on her feet.

"As long as you swear to remain healthy and I don't hear from the elves that you are putting off food for the books, you can have unlimited access to the library." Harry told her, and then winced as the loud shriek she released as she threw herself at him for a second time. Harry stepped back with the force of it and she kissed his cheek before sprinting in to the library like there was a fire following her,

"Well, shall we leave her too it?" Harry suggested, laughing.

"Yeah, I wanna go to the training room." Swift said excitedly,

"Agreed," Venom said and Harry took them back, the pair of them headed to look at everything and Harry shook his head smiling. He went down and they lost Luna in the infirmary and she was already talking with the elves about how things were run so she could make it how she wanted to. Harry allowed Draco to run wild within the labs and he selected one he deemed perfect, and he lost the blond who called for the elf who worked down there and started asking all sorts of question.

"My demonic twins, I think I have the perfect place for you if you would like to follow me." He said with a smirk, the twins eyes lit up and they hurried to follow. He took them to the ritual room, it was large and the most secure room within the manor.

"I think you can run wild in here without making damage." Harry said, "You can do whatever the hell you want."

"We love you Snake." They chorused and kissed his cheeks, they went in and were waving their wands before the door had even shut.

"I'm scared." Badger joked and Harry laughed,

"I think that's wise." Harry agreed, "Come on, I've got the perfect thing for you." They went outside and Harry took him to where all the greenhouses were and did a grand flourish with his arms.

"Wow," Neville breathed, looking around in awe.

"All yours, Nev. You can do what you want."

"I love you Snake." He stated and absently walked away, Harry went back to the manor chucking to himself. He knew that there was no way they were leaving any time soon and he trusted them with his life so he called for Nip,

"Can you make sure that there is an elf looking after each of the people within the manor please? These are my most trusted friends, and I want them taken care off."

"Yes Master Harry, Nip will tells the other elves." He nodded his head, "When is Master Harry's other people coming?" Harry didn't realised but he had ended up in the common room and so he took a seat.

"I'll tell you what is going to happen, Nip, and I'll need you to make sure all the other elves know too. This is extremely important." Harry told the little elf seriously,

"Nip is listening, Master."

"Are you aware of the current war?" Harry asked him,

"Nip is not knowing, sir,"

"There is a war going on between what is labelled the 'light' and the 'dark', the light is led by a manipulative old man called Dumbledore and the dark is lead by Master Marvolo." Harry began and Nip's eyes went wide.

"Master Marvolo is a Dark Lord." He gasped.

"Yes, and, don't tell him I said this, but an amazing one too. He is the most powerful wizard in the world and the most feared Dark Lord in the last century, possibly even before then." Harry confirmed,

"What about yous, Master?"

"I used to be in the light, Nip, I was lied to and that's why I was there. Dumbledore, he had my parents killed, sent me to horrible people who beat the crap in to me, he forced me to do impossible things and controlled me and my friends with spells and potions. He had my godfather killed and he tried to take my friends away from me. When he did that, my magic broke all the things he did to me and I went to the dark," He told the elf,.

"Dumbledore is a bad man."

"Dumbledore is a very bad man." Harry agreed, "Now, Dumbledore and the current ministry are in control, but we in the dark are slowly infiltrating to overthrow them, they are bad people Nip and we need them gone or they'll kill me, my friends, Marvolo and his friends." The little elf gasped horrified,

"No no no no no, Dumbledore is not killing Master Harry or Master Marvolo." Nip said shaking his head.

"We will do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't happen." Harry reassured, "But that is why this place is being used. Master Moony is a werewolf."

"Nip is knowing, Master Harry, we elves can feel it."

"Well, Dumbledore and the ministry are having people hunt down the wolves and their cubs and kill them." The elf gasped again, "And I, we, don't want it to happen. So we've turned this place in to a sanctuary, I've opened the wards to allow the wolves entrance and those I've selected. I need you and the other elves to help Moony out, he will tell you what to do, and I, hopefully, will be bringing another who'll be in charge too." Harry explained and Nip seemed to pull himself up.

"Yous can bes counting on us elves, Master Harry sir." Nip said surely, "Nip wills be telling the elves and we's be helping."

"Thank you, Nip, I'm counting on you." Harry said, and the elf bowed and popped away. Harry got up and cracked his back, he knew everyone would know where he was and so with that, he shadowed back to Tom's rooms and dropped down on the sofa next to said man with a sigh of relief.

"Give me ten minutes and then we can go get Moony," Harry murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Where have you been?"

"Took the others to the manor after school, gave them a tour and then came straight here."

"You did not go back to sleep?"

"No, got in the bath instead."

"You are impossible." Tom sighed, "You are still suffering the effects of magical exhaustion. The second one in a number of days."

"Meh, details details," Harry said airily, waving him off. He pulled himself up and rolled his shoulders, he arched his back until it cracked again and clicked his neck.

"That is not pleasant." Tom informed him,

"It feels great." Harry said in return. "How many hours are we going back?"

"It is currently approaching 9, I arranged a meeting with Fenrir at 6."

"Go back three and use the remaining time to talk to Moony." Harry suggested,

"We'll go to the Gryffindor rooms." Tom said, and then added, "I never thought I would spend so much time in _Gryffindor_."

"Stranger things have happened." Harry pointed out and Tom scoffed.

"You should know."

Harry stuck out his tongue and vanished in to the shadows, taking Tom with him and they landed in the living area of the rooms. They turned back 3 hours and then walked in to the library where Moony was relaxing back in his usual chair.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll move." Moony muttered, not opening his eyes. Harry snickered at the similarity and Tom rolled his eyes,

"Long night?" Harry asked,

"Yes, the rumours have been spread and I know they're moving quickly. There is so much fear within the packs that it all but flew, and I know that it was causing excitement." Moony told them. "They're uncertain because of the WPP, but the thought of somewhere that they would be completely protected is something they wouldn't even think to turn down. They need reassurance."

"Greyback will give them that."

"We need to start making portkeys." Harry remembered, "Or the wolves won't be able to find it."

"What are you going to use?" Moony asked,

"Honestly, I was just going to get a load of galleons and pass them out," Harry shrugged, "I'm not going to miss them."

"That is actually not a bad idea." Tom mused, "Where are you having them go?"

"Ball room, it'll be the check point." Harry said, "It's big, its open and it can handle many people at once."

"We'll make as many as possible waiting for Greyback, that way he can take them when he leaved," Tom said,

"I'll be right back," Harry said, he vanished in to the shadows before appearing back with a large bag. "Ready to go?"

"I will go first, and inform Lucius of Mr Lupin's entrance to his manor." Tom said and apperated away, Remus looked to Harry.

"Malfoy?"

"Sorry Moony,"

"Should I change?" He asked and Harry snorted.

"Have you seen how I'm dressed?" He said rhetorically, "Lucius can shove it."

"How are you not dead yet?"

"Because I can flatten anyone I've ever met in a duel accept Tom, and I've never tried Dumbledore."

"Explains so much." Remus laughed and Harry grinned, he took another pepper up when he felt a jab from Tom and offered his arm Remus allowing them to leave within the shadows. Harry landed in the throne room and made an over dramatic sweeping gesture,

"Welcome to the room of death." He exclaimed in a dramatic voice, "Where the Lord of Darkness and Evil resides and comes creeping in the night." Then he started to laugh manically and felt fell to the floor,

"Um Cub?" Remus spoke hesitantly, not quite sure what happened and looked towards the Dark Lord.

"Have you gotten it all of your system now?" Tom asked, trying not to analyse what the hell that was.

"Methinks so."

"How many Pepper ups?" Tom sighed,

"I forgot," Harry answered blinking owlishly as he felt the burst of manic energy settle, "But I feel better now,"

"You may not want to take any more." Tom advised sweeping over and offering a hand for Harry,

"You know, you are extremely smart." Harry decided, accepting the hand and pulling himself up, "Whoa, spinning room,"

"Cub, you're an idiot." Remus shook his head, Harry grinned.

"I know, but let's pretend that nothing happened and start making Portkeys." Harry put forth and they agreed, Remus collected the newly made portkeys and they had the same trigger word on them all: Sanctuary. Tom looked up when the doors were pushed open and Lucius walked in with a shirtless man. The man had a dark tan, defined muscles littered his frame and his bottom half was covered with so torn jeans. He had strong features, cropped hair and bright amber eyes,

"Huh," Harry muttered surprised, his eyes trailing over Greyback's form. Tom's eyes narrowed at the amount of attention Harry's eyes were paying to the werewolf's bare chest, he reached down and tugged at Harry's hair so the teen's eyes snapped up to meet his own.

"That will be all, Lucius, but inform your wife that Harry's wishes to speak with her after this meeting." Voldemort told the blond, who left with a bow.

"You called upon me, Dark Lord?" Greyback said, his voice holding a gravely quality to it.

"Yes, Greyback, my associate here has been working on something to aid the werewolves. He wishes to speak with you." Tom said and Harry got to his feet. He slowly walked towards the wolf and began to circle him, he tilted his head side to side as he made his analysis.

"I have heard many things about you." Harry told him, continuing to make his circles. "Most of them not very flattering, I can assure you. However, the credibility to the sources that informed me of such things has taken a recent downturn so I am left to make my own assumptions on you."

"Your assessment matters very little to me." Greyback sneered, his teeth bared and a growl building in his throat. Harry responded with his own which shocked the wolf enough to shut him up.

"It should, I have a lot of power within my hands and, as of yet, the only thing I wish to do is help you and your kind with that power."

"No one does anything for free." Greyback stated, his previous mask let go and he was making his own assessment of Harry.

"Fortunately for you, my aid does come free. My uncle, he is very dear to me, is of your kind and it is my goal to make sure no one has to suffer as he. Also, Ellen came to me, she has been collecting files of those who have been attacked, the cubs…" Harry clenched his fist at the memory and forced back his anger, he knew Greyback knew what he was talking about because his amber eyes were flashing.

"You know of Moonrise and her store?" He questioned suspiciously,

"I fund that store. All the extra potions and the new things she had developed are because I flushed it with my money." Harry told him,

"Why?"

"I told you, I have an uncle who is a wolf. The current standing of werewolves is not something I tolerate."

"The packs are getting scared, even my own. With the ministry hunting us many are considering leaving, the attacks on the cubs are taking the most out of them,"

"The ones responsible are already being dealt with, of that I can assure you." Harry stated,

"I am protecting them as much as I can, I've had many smaller packs join my own but there is not many placed that can fit that many wolves and not be detected." There was genuine fear in his voice that Harry picked up on and he smiled a genuine smile.

"I will help you, you care for your pack and the wolves in general and that is enough for me." Harry said softly, "You are not what you have been portrayed to be."

"No, I am not."

"I have someone who you should be introduced to, correctly that is." Harry said to him, and Greyback raised an eyebrow. Harry removed the shadows from where they had been covering Remus and the man stepped forward, Greyback's eyes widened in shock and he took an unconscious step forward.

"My lost cub," He breathed, his eyes running over Remus form and drinking in the sight hungrily.

"Lost?" Moony questioned, his voice going deeper as his wolf was closer to the surface.

"You were supposed to grow up with the pack, when the moon took you in to her arms you were supposed to have come with us but I couldn't find you. We searched, years were searched, wolves are not supposed to be alone, but you were never found."

"I went to school, my father kept me hidden." Moony said and at the mention of his father, Greyback growled.

"Foolish man, he knew that it would have a bad affect on you."

"Knew? How could he have known?"

"Of course he knew, he was the werewolf specialist of his time. He studied our states both human and wolf, out mannerisms and out habits, he knew the ins and outs of a wolf pack and still he took you from me." Greyback ground out, his amber eyes flashing again,

"Is that why you chose to bite me? Because my father knew too much,"

"No, I chose you out of revenge." Greyback told him honestly,

"What?"

"I told you, your father was there werewolf specialist of his time, and he got that reputation by conducting his studies by any means necessary. He took my brother, my twin brother, captured him and subjected him to all kinds of torturous things. You see, when wolves birth cubs and they are twins you will always have one dominant and one submissive and Rom was the submissive. They captured him, the one day he was without his mate to protect him, he was gone for over a year and when he came back he cut his throat with his own fang.

"The next study released by John Lupin was that werewolf subs cannot become impregnated by someone other than their mates. I chose you because I wanted to take what was most precious to him, I chose you because I wanted to hurt him and have him know that the race he hated so much was now related to him, I chose you because I wanted him to squirm every time he went to capture another wolf because, in the back of his mind, he would know there would be a chance that it would be you he was capturing and I wanted it to tear him apart." Greyback finished in a low growl, Remus looked torn between horror and disgust and Harry placed a steadying hand on his arm. Remus turned his wild eyes towards Harry as if begging him to say it was false,

"I'm so sorry, Moony," He murmured and Remus laughed, it was borderline hysterical and it matched the tears that came down his face.

"This is just brilliant." He gasped, hunching with the onslaught of emotions, "I've found out that a man I trusted is a manipulative bastard who had my own pack killed, sent my cub away to get hurt, puts everyone's lives at risk for his 'greater good', lost my mate and now I find out that my father was a sick psychopath that liked to experiment on werewolves for kicks. This is just fucking wonderful."

"Calm down, Moony." Harry instructed, and when Remus went to throw him a snappy retort Harry looked him dead in the eye to convey that they would pay for their crimes and the wolf slumped.

"I hate them all." He sighed,

"I know." Harry shrugged and turned back to Greyback, "You said you haven't got a place to hold all the werewolves without being detected?"

"Yes,"

"What if I can give you a place like that, something that has everything you could possibly want or need for your wolves? Would you spread the word and bring them there?" Harry questioned, Greyback's eyes narrowed.

"How could you guarantee they would be safe?"

"I created the ward myself. It only allows werewolves through and my most trusted."

"There are things that wolves need, we need land, lots of it. We need places to heal, places to teach, places to relax."

"Done, done, and done."

"What about those more familiar with indoor living?"

"Got it and all silver has been removed. Areas have been warded off for the places to dangerous for younger cubs as well as the main ward keeping those unwanted out." Harry said before he could question again.

"What is this supposed placed?" Greyback asked,

"It is a werewolf sanctuary." Harry answered simply, "I have specifically created it to house many werewolves and their cubs, I swore on my magic to Ellen that I would find a solution to the hunting problem and this is what I have. The lands are unimaginable, there is a lake, a forest and open stretches as well as there being 18 outbuildings ready to hold families who prefer indoor living as well as a manor with 32 bedrooms to house anyone who prefers it in there. I have classrooms set up within the manor for the cubs to learn, soft areas where they can snuggle down and listen to a story. A fully functional infirmary and potions lab, I have had new bathrooms in place for use so there are a set on each floor and I've created a common room as well as a communal dining area for anyone and everyone to eat."

Greyback looked at him as if he had never seen someone like him before,

"You have done all these things to help strangers."

"Yes,"

"To house and feed?"

"And clothe, I've asked the elves there to cater to everyone's needs."

"We've nothing to repay you with."

"I need no repayment, only the promise that there will be no malicious damage towards my property or the people within it."

"There are people there?"

"Only my most trusted, and they are there to help. One is an upcoming healer and, if I can get her on board, will work with Ellen to heal any who needs it. One is an upcoming potions master who will make any potions that Ellen may need. One can help as a teacher, she knows practically anything there is to know about muggle or magical world and would gladly teach the cubs. Two are a set of mischief makers who would like nothing more to mess around and lighten everyone's mood. One is an upcoming Herbologist who will be keeping an eye on all the plants we have there and supplying the potions cupboards and finally, the other two are fighters. One specialises in assassination while the other is all rounded. If, on the off chance, someone who isn't supposed to gets through the wards, they will have removed the problem before any of your wolves would even need to worry about it. That and they can call me and, I assure you, if anyone dares cross my land without being a werewolf or someone I let in they will find themselves as testers for my new spell." There was a vicious gleam in Harry's eyes once he had finished, "And Moony will be there too."

"I'd have to see it." Greyback stated,

"I expected no less." Harry agreed easily, "I will take you to the manor and take you on a tour, if mine are still there you can meet them and see that they can be trusted yourself."

"Very well,"

 _ **Tom, are you coming?**_ Harry asked, not looking away from the werewolf.

 _ **No, I need to speak with Lucius. I shall continue to create portkeys in your absence, however.**_ Tom told him and Harry nodded,

_**Ok, I'll speak with Narcissa when I get back. I know Greyback will accept, he would be foolish not to, and I'll take Remus with me because he'll need to speak with Greyback.** _

_**Very well, I shall meet you here.**_ Tom said and swept from the room. Harry held out his arm for Remus and for Greyback.

"I swear, while it may be highly unpleasant, it is no danger." Harry assured him, "I have a very unique way of travelling." Greyback gripped his arm warily and they vanished in to the shadows.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! There is no excuse and I cannot thank you all enough for reading!
> 
> I'm not J.K but the plot is mine!
> 
> Un'beta'd
> 
> Snake - Harry  
> Paws - Hermione  
> Swift - Ron  
> Raven - Luna  
> Bleach - Draco  
> Venom - Blaise  
> Manic - Fred  
> Panic - George

**Chapter 27:**

Harry took them to the outside of the gates to the manor so he could test the ward for the first time, he had opened up all the other wards to allow in anyone unless he forced them out, however, this would be the first time he would be testing to see if his ward worked on a wolf not connected to the main wards. He opened the gate and motioned for the pair to enter and he saw them both shudder when they walked through the ward and Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw it worked as it was supposed to. He stepped through and felt the ward surround him too.

"Welcome, Fenrir Greyback, to the Werewolf sanctuary." Harry said and grinned when the werewolf looked around blinking.

"This is an ancient family home." Was the first thing out of his mouth, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know, it used to be the Peverell Family Manor," Harry said, "It's mine."

"You used one of your _own_ family manors?"

"It's my money and food too. Trust me when I say I've got enough of it." Harry shrugged, "Do you want to see all the lands?"

"Yes, there are many wolves." Greyback agreed,

"Ok, Moony, you haven't seen this either." Harry said and then shadowed to the south point that Nip had taken him. "Does this count as enough land?"

"What's your territory?" Greyback asked, looking around and Harry snorted.

"Everything you can see comes with the manor." Harry told him and both their heads snapped around to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Remus yelped in shock and Harry laughed,

"Yeah, I know, it's completely excessive." Harry said,

"This is much more than we would need." Greyback muttered, "The forest alone would cover my pack and then some."

"There are outbuildings within the forest for those who wish as well as ones that are scattered about in the open." Harry said,

"What about the lake."

"Mine too, you would be free to use it as much as you want. I do not know what dwells there, however." Harry tilted his head, "And I've been told that there are other animals within the forest."

"That is nothing we would not expect."

"Let's go to the manor next, we have a lot to go through." Harry moved them to the entrance hall and began yet another tour of that day. He knew that his other self was currently giving a tour to his friends and so he decided to take a different rout so they didn't cross paths. He took them down to the infirmary and showed it to Greyback,

"This would be where healing will take place, of course, if there are wolves who are not comfortable within enclosed spaces then I am sure that, as long as no harm comes to her, Raven will come to the injured party." Harry said and Greyback nodded.

"This seems expensive."

"According to my elves, this is the best that they were able to purchase." Harry confirmed, "Do you want to see the potion labs?"

"No, that is Moonrise' station."

"I am not sure how you conduct the education within the packs, but the potion labs have been warded to only allow access to adults and if there are apprentices then they will have to be keyed in to the wards. Moony knows how to do all of that, so there is no confusion." Harry said,

"We have wolves who learn certain subjects like healing and potions who shadow their masters, other things are taught in groups."

"Good, because we created a classroom and another room that could also be used as a classroom, and all the wards can be edited by Moony." Harry said. He took them up and showed them the common room, the time out room and the classroom which Greyback was extremely pleased with.

"Many cubs miss out, but this will allow them to learn."

"You'll have two teachers at least that will teach the cubs things that those within your pack have been unable to learn. Both Moony and Paws are full of knowledge and both make great teachers." Harry said, "Now, I changed the dining room to make it less formal and let it be more sociable." He showed Greyback the smaller tables and the werewolf nodded,

"There are those who miss small comforts such as eating at a table. It has been a long time since they have, and some have never been able to do such a thing." He murmured and Harry's eyes flashed in fury, the ministry and the wizarding world would be in for a huge awakening when he ripped apart every magical creature rule and built them in his view. He took a deep breath and led them away.

"Now, I know that many wolves who may come here will be used to living outside, but they'll need to check in and for that I've sectioned of this room and this will be the room the portkey will drop them." Harry said showing the ball room and he chuckled when Greyback's eyes widened in shock.

"This makes the Malfoy room look poor." He stated and Remus was overcome with coughs as he tried to hide his laughter, Harry openly laughed at that.

"I thought it was open and light enough not to scare anyone as they'd be coming somewhere unknown."

"Yes, the windows bring in much light and there would be no crowding as some may react badly to anyone approaching their packs." Greyback agreed,

"Ok, next up is the training room. I don't know how useful this would be, but its been warded not to allow those under 8 entrance without an adult." Harry said leading them up, Greyback whistled in appreciation when he seen the room.

"Wolves who have survived without magic or those who don't know how to use it have trained with weapons, this will teach those who want to learn." He said and Harry nodded. He showed the den, the multipurpose room and the ritual room where he warned his against entering due to the twins. Harry pointed out the toilets and shower rooms which were open to anyone and everyone.

"You have them specifically made?"

"Yes, because, while most of the rooms have en suits, what if there was a cub who was playing and needed the bathroom? They'd need to run all they way back to their room just to go." Harry shook his head. "Ok, the master study is where the 'staff' wards are based, these stop anyone going up to the top floor and in to any of the studies as they'll only be open to those who work there. Moony is keyed in obviously, and those who are working here and staying on the top floor will have to be keyed in. Just a drop of blood on to the ward stone will do." He moved around to the library and laughed at his reaction.

"Why so many books?" Greyback questioned when he found his voice.

"No idea, it's the biggest library in the wizarding world according to the elves. Now, everyone has access to this, accept those under 5 who need to be brought in with an adult. The children books are in the den and the multipurpose rooms and can be accessed by anyone." Harry explained. They went up and Harry showed them the room which went on to the balcony and explained about the wards stopping anyone from falling off when playing, before going round and showing the guest rooms.

"They are huge. Families could live in one of these." Greyback exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking around, "There are individual rooms."

"You mean you didn't have these made bigger?"

"No…" Harry looked at his astonished look and shrugged sheepishly, "Well this place can fit many more than I thought, there are like 32 rooms this size."

"Gaea," He breathed and Harry grinned.

"The floor above this is just the same except the staff rooms are there, and some of those are taken by my trusted." Harry said shrugging, "So yeah, that's the manor."

"And you want to open this place to a pack of werewolves that you have never met?" Greyback confirmed incredulously,

"Yes,"

"Surely you must want something in return, an alliance, a binding?" Greyback couldn't seem to grasp that Harry wanted nothing from him.

"I want nothing, I've told you, Ellen came to me, and Moony is a wolf, that is enough for me to do this. I only ask that you promise no malicious damage to the property or my trusted." Harry told him firmly, "And I ask that you look after Moony, if anything happens to him then I will do everything in my power to end the one responsible."

"You know, you are entirely too protective." Moony rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else, Harry smiled slightly.

"I know."

"How will I get the wolves here?" Greyback questioned and Harry grinned,

"I have made portkeys,"

"I just can't believe it." He shook his head, "This is everything we could ever want and need and you are just giving it to us. Why?"

"I know what it is like to be hated for something you cannot control, and if there is one thing that I abhor more than anything else in the world it is when people attack children; any children." Harry stated,

"You know, if this gets out what you have done, you will be persecuted."

"By the time the ministry find out who this sanctuary belongs to, I'll be running the wizengamot." Harry waved him off.

"You are really giving this to us, aren't you?"

"Yes, and it is already fully funded. Moony will be in charge here in the running of the manor and the things that he'll need to sort out like how food will be distributed, but the elves will be available for people to call anyway." Harry said to him,

"How many elves?"

"150+," Harry answered and grinned at the shock looked, "Yeah, I know,"

"I can do nothing but thank you," Greyback said, his voice full of sincerity and Harry smiled softly.

"I am only doing what I can and I can promise you, when I step in to power within the wizengamot I will destroy every restriction on your kind and build them back up again." Harry returned. They shook hands and Harry breathed in relief, the wolves would be safe when Greyback got out and spread the portkeys; he would go and collect Ellen next.

"I need to plan on where I am going to spread the word." Remus reminded Harry, "I have it worked out, but I'll need to finalise it and you said there was a forest that you knew held some wolves."

"Oh yeah," Harry remembered, "Come on, lets go outside, I know other me will be around here somewhere and I don't want to run in to me."

"What?"

"Timeturner." Harry led them back out in to the grounds, he grinned at Moony and punched him in the arm, "Tag, your it." He bolted away, changing in to his wolf form mid run and headed for the trees. Of course, the other two were werewolves and it wasn't long before Harry felt them snapping at his heels so he pushed himself further and used his agile frame to swerve in and out of the trees. Moony pounced on him sending them rolling across the ground and he yipped in amusement before bounding off, Harry barked and followed, snapping at his tail, and Greyback was running on the side of them. Harry managed to tag Moony just before they reached one of the hidden outbuildings and he changed back laughing and out of breath.

"You're fast, cub." Remus noted, walking in to the building.

"Thanks, I work out."

"You have managed to accept your wolf." Greyback said to Remus, his voice lined in surprise.

"It sort of just happened." Remus shrugged, "I only managed it when Harry got me out."

"He was being kept dosed with potions by Dumbledore." Harry added at the Alpha's confused look, his expression darkened and he growled.

"How dare he?"

"My sentiments exactly," Harry agreed, "Ok, wolves?"

"Well, as I've told you, Cub, I've spread rumours and they were picking up heat-,"

"That was you?" Greyback interrupted shocked, "The whispers of safety had reached the outer of my pack."

"Yes, I have contacts within some packs." Remus confirmed,

"I will confirm the rumours, and spread word that myself and another have the power to take any wolf seeking sanctuary to safety." Greyback said, "My first priority will be bringing my own pack here, but if I spread the word that there are portkeys being given out then they can be passed around."

"How quickly do you think the word will spread?" Harry asked,

"If I confirm the rumours which have already spread then you should have arrivals by the day after tomorrow." Greyback stated and Harry grinned.

"Wonderful, I need to go and seen Ellen tomorrow. Now that this is set up she can be brought in." Harry said pleased,

"Moonrise will be happy, she worries about all of us." Greyback said and Harry nodded,

"I know, and I am glad that I can help." Harry cast a tempus and blinked, "Damn it, its approaching 9 again."

"We've been here that long?" Remus said surprised and Harry nodded,

"I have to go and seen Narcissa yet." Harry grumbled, "Ok, we're going to need to go back and pick up from 7," he pulled out the turner and threw it over Moony and Greyback's necks, he turned the hourglass back twice and allowed the disconcerting feeling to stop before removing the chain and tucking it back in to his shirt.

"What was that?" Greyback demanded, shaking his head to clear it."

"Well, it is now approaching 7pm." Harry said brightly, "We'll go back to the manor, collect the portkeys and you two can be on your way."

"We've gone back in time." Greyback confirmed,

"Yep,"

"Oh,"

"Don't think about it, you'll get a head ache. I've already lived this day multiple times." Harry said and Greyback wisely nodded. Harry took them back to Malfoy Manor via the shadows and Tom didn't even blink when they appeared next to him, he merely held out the finished back of galleons and continued his conversation. Harry grinned at the Malfoys' surprised expression, Harry handed over the galleons to Greyback,

"There isn't a limit on each portkey, but anyone who is not a werewolf will find themselves thrown far away from the property so if one gets lost you needn't worry. The key word is sanctuary and, as I've said, it will take you to the ball room." Harry said and Greyback nodded,

"You are welcome within my pack whenever you wish." He said sincerely before turning and leaving,

"I'll use my timeturner so I can be at the manor in case anyone arrives earlier than expected. I've already set up an inventory and a check in system." Remus told Harry before following the Alpha wolf out.

"Any problems?"

"Only convincing him that I didn't want any payment for the sanctuary." Harry rolled his eyes,

"You know the reason why." Tom pointed out and Harry nodded,

"Of course, and I hate that the suspicion is there in the first place, but there is nothing I can do about it currently." Harry sighed, he was started to feel extremely light headed but he still had things he needed to do so he shoved it back and pulled himself together. "May I speak with Narcissa while you continue with Lucius?"

"By all means," Tom allowed and Harry nodded, he walked over to Cissa and threw up a silencer so they didn't interrupt each other.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" She asked warmly, and Harry smiled.

"I have it on good authority that you may be interested in working with some young children." Harry told her and she brightened.

"I do so love little ones. They are most adorable." She said and Harry grinned,

"I said that, but _someone_ doesn't agree with me." He rolled his eyes and Cissa laughed,

"I do not doubt." She said, "What are you proposing?"

"I was going to suggest that I add you to the wards of the sanctuary so you would be able to go over and help with the cubs. Now that Greyback is going to spreading the word there will be many seeing refuge, and the cubs are the ones I am most worried about. There could be injuries and if they are anything as bad as what have been previous then your talents at healing would be greatly appreciated." Harry explained and she looked extremely interested.

"I believe that sounds like a delightful thing I could be doing." She stated, "But I would need to know what injuries have been seen in case I need to re-

practice certain things." Harry looked wary at that but understood her request,

"I do not wish to cause you any distress, but I agree that you need to see what has been coming in to Ellen." He said slowly,

"Is it so bad?"

"Unfortunately, it is much worse." Harry sighed, "Winky,"

"Master is calling?"

"Bring me the wolf file please." He asked and she popped away, returning with the file that had pushed him in to action. "Thanks, that will be all." He dismissed her before turning back to Narcissa, "All I can say is that the ones responsible are being dealt with as we speak." She raised an eyebrow and accepted the file, Harry watched has her pale skin lost more of its colour and her previous relaxed expression hardened in to a cold mask of fury. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the file and her eyes resembled chips of ice as she turned her attention back to Harry.

"They suffered,"

"As much as we could possibly make them." Harry assured,

"Good. You have my full commitment." She said and Harry grinned,

"Wonderful. I just need a drop of blood and I swear upon my magic that it is only for the wards and I shall not use it for anything other." Harry said and his magic flashed, Narcissa conjured a phial and allowed herself to bleed. Harry took the phial and vanished in to the shadows and in to the corridor of the ward stone, he entered the room and added Narcissa to the wards before leaving and heading back to the manor.

"There, all keyed in. Would you like to see it?" Harry asked,

"That would be lovely, Harry. I will have my cloak fetched." She agreed enthusiastically.

"We just have to be careful, I am currently walking around that manor twice." He said and then laughed at the bizarreness of that statement.

"Will you not see yourself?" She asked concerned,

"No, the manor is big enough that as long as I change my rout then we will not be seen. Besides, you need not see everything, only the first three floors."

"How many floors are there?" She questioned surprised,

"5 above ground," Harry asked and nodded in answer to her raised eyebrow, "Excessive." He politely held out his arm and she took it lightly, they vanished within the shadows and Harry took her to the front door.

"It is beautiful,"

"Welcome to the former Peverell Manor," Harry said and held the door open for her,

"This is very nice, Harry."

"Yes, it is." He agreed, "Now, I know that one of me is currently within the infirmary and another me is showing my friends the guest rooms. That means we should see the library, the training room and the multipurpose room before heading back down to see the ball room, the class room, the common room, the time out room and then heading down to see the infirmary."

"Lead the way," She said and they headed off. Harry didn't think he would ever get bored of the reactions to the library, he might even bring more people just for his personal enjoyment and he allowed Narcissa a few minutes to compose herself before leading to the multipurpose room, the den and the training room.

"I have to say I am highly impressed." Narcissa told him,

"Thank you, I have to admit I was stunned when I first walked around the building." He said leading her down the opposite staircase to which his other self was walking up, he knew that he was also walking up the same staircase on to the top floor and it was so weird to know where he was while going somewhere else. They went through to the ball room where Harry conveniently ignored Narcissa's squeal of excitement when she saw it, and he mentally apologised to Lucius because he had a feeling that Malfoy Manor would soon be under renovation. They went on to the class room and then the common room and the timeout room before going down stairs to the infirmary,

"Oh, this is very nice." Narcissa murmured looking around, "I think I could make myself very at home here."

"I know that Luna and Ellen will be here too, Luna is self taught and Ellen is a specialist on werewolves so I am sure that the three of you will work very well together." Harry said and Narcissa nodded,

"What of the potions we will be needing?"

"Ellen is capable, and I do believe your son has already taken a lab for himself. He is incredibly talented." Harry told her and she beamed at the praise towards Draco.

"He has come a long way."

"You are now free to come and go here whenever you wish, and I will alert you when the wolves start coming in."

"That will be lovely, Harry." Narcissa said, "Is there anything else?"

"No, we can be off." They left through the shadows and walked back in to the room where Lucius and Tom were still discussing the ministry.

"Is everything in order?" Tom asked him,

"Yes, everyone has been given a tour, and the plans have been put in to action." Harry confirmed.

"I do not doubt that Greyback will move quickly." Tom mused, Harry nodded and then he stumbled when he was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness, his vision went blurry and started to go black around the edges.

"Cissa, would you mind so much if I spent the night?" Harry asked, and his voice slurred in places.

"Are you ok?" She questioned worried,

"Yeah, I'm fine," He waved her off, holding his arms out for balance, "I'm just going to pass out now, so don't mind me." And with that his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, it was only the fact that Tom was waiting for him to drop that he didn't hit the floor.

"Honestly, he does not listen to anyone's advice." Tom muttered, rolling his eyes as he conjured a couch and led Harry on it.

"Is he ok, My Lord?"

"It is merely because he had overtaxed himself. He has recently suffered two bouts of magical exhaustion within a number of days and today he has used the timeturner at least 3 times and he hasn't slept in between. He thought it best to flush his system with pepper up." Tom explained, shaking his head.

"Oh my," Narcissa murmured, "That is not good for his system."

"Try explaining that fact to him." Tom said, "He has absolutely no regard for his personal safety or health whatsoever, and yet he throws his entire attentions in to protecting others."

"He is a mystery, My Lord," Lucius said, "He knows he is dangerous and he is as dark as they come, and yet he is… different."

"His entire group reminds me of the elite, the way in which they coordinate together and their power and talents, and yet Harry still protects them all. He is a puzzle."

"And what he has done for the wolves, Lucius, if you could see it." Narcissa shook her head, "I cannot put it in to words."

"I swear he enjoys making questions." Tom sighed, "Now, Lucius, you were speaking about Hadrian Greengrass."

"He is like a man possessed, My Lord. He received a tip off and he has been tearing in to court transcripts ever since, he completely dropped his inquiry in to Dumbledore's latest legislation to put his efforts in to this." Lucius explained, "There was no warning either."

"What year is he looking in to?" Tom asked, his mind working quickly.

"The year of your disappearance, My Lord."

"He is investigating the missing trial of one Sirius Black." Tom stated, not doubting his words. It made sense, if Harry was communicating with Hadrian Greengrass there would be no one better than he to be put on the trail of Sirius Black's missing trial.

"That did not occur to me, My Lord," Lucius admitted, "But now you have said it, it makes sense as Mr Potter-Black is in communication with Hadrian."

"I will ask him about it tomorrow to confirm it." Tom said, "However, I am sure that is what Hadrian is searching for."

"Is there anything you wish of me, My Lord?" Lucius asked and Tom shook his head,

"Nothing as of yet, but continue your work within the ministry as per usual." Tom said rising to his feet, "Do not worry about housing him, I shall take him back to the castle so he does not have to relive the day before he even starts it again." Tom flicked his wand and levitated Harry over to him, he took hold of the teen and apperated away. He smirked at Harry's aversion to apperation even while unconscious, he went to put Harry down but the teen did not want to let go of him and Tom rolled his eyes. His business was finished for the day so he wasn't opposed to some extra hours of sleep, not that he had much of a choice by the vice like grip Harry had him in.

"Impossible," He muttered, flicking his wand to change them both and with difficulty got in to bed.

* * *

"How the hell did I end up here?" Harry murmured, his voice muffled as he had not moved from where he was curled in to Tom.

"It may have something to do with you refusing to let go of me while unconscious." Tom told him amused and his amusement only grew when he saw Harry's cheeks flush.

"I did no such thing." He denied while internally cursing himself.

"Is that so? And what, do you suppose, happened instead?" Tom drawled,

"You got lonely and decided to steal lil ol' me." Harry stated with a sure nod, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Uhuh,"

"I decided to steal you, did I?"

"Yep. Sounds like something an evil Dark Lord would do." Harry said surely.

"Indeed,"

"What time is it? I feel like I have slept for hours."

"You have, it is approaching 8am." Tom told him,

"Huh, well at least I'm fully recovered now." Harry said, sitting up and stretching.

"You should have rested yourself fully yesterday." Tom said and Harry shrugged,

"Meh, I'm alive."

Tom rolled his eyes and refrained from physically hitting Harry across the head, instead, he got up and headed for the shower.

"I'm not catching you the next time you collapse." Tom informed him,

"Awh what? That's a bit unfair." Harry cried, grinning.

"Get ready golden boy, you have things to do." Tom called and Harry scowled at the door.

"I hate you."

Harry called his elf for his clothes and books while the castle provided another shower for him to freshen up, he felt tons better than he did before and he reminded himself not to take too many pepper ups in one day. Harry cast his glamour and headed out, he picked up his bag and waved to Tom as he went to live a joyous day as Harry Potter: the golden boy of Gryffindor. It was tiring, going through the same boring things day in when he knew he could do so much better than what he was allowed. The confrontation with Dumbledore was approaching if they kept to their timeline and that was the only thing stopping Harry completely losing his mind, that and he had Tom to vent his frustrations on. He was happy to see Luna already in his rooms when he returned and he dropped down in to his chair.

"Hey Ray," He greeted,

"You should have rested yesterday." She stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am aware."

"Just so you know." She quipped and Harry shook his head with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sure you want to know how everything went." Harry said,

"He accepted,"

"Of course he accepted, but before that we had a conversation and I introduced him to Moony." Harry said and her eyes widened.

"How did he take it?"

"There was a bit of a revelation actually." Harry said to her, "Turns out that John Lupin wasn't as wonderful as he was made out to be, and Remus took it hard. I've left him with Greyback because they needed to bond or whatever packmates do."

"Did it take much to convince Greyback?"

"Quite a lot actually, he couldn't seem to understand that I didn't want anything in return. And it was only after we had been through the entire manor did he understand that I wanted nothing." Harry told her, "After that, I was welcomed in to his pack."

"You really pulled it off."

"And I have Narcissa on board for the infirmary, you and Ellen will meet her and she will be available."

"Brilliant. Are you intending to go to Ellen today?" Luna asked,

"Yes, I am going to change and leave. I merely wished to check in with you." Harry answered,

"Thank you,"

"Did everything go ok within the manor yesterday?"

"Snake, I know you told us that it big and that you had it done, but it was immense." She gushed, "It was more than I could have ever imagined."

"It will be good for the wolves, I am hoping that Greyback would have already began spreading the word."

"No doubt he would have." Luna said surely, "He wants his pack safe."

"Are you going to go over to the manor?"

"Yes, I'm already there." Luna said, "I'm going to be living there with Paws."

"Make sure you sleep enough, and please be careful." Harry said and she nodded,

"Don't worry about me. You need to work on looking after yourself." Luna stated looking at him sternly, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I will be fine," Harry got up and stretched, "Honestly, you should stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when this is over."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed. Harry went up to his room and changed his clothes, he grabbed a black cloak and went back down to the living room. "I'm going, I'm hoping to get Ellen at the manor tonight."

"Be careful." She warned, Harry kissed her cheek and vanished in to the shadows, landing in Knockturn Alley. He kept to the shadows and observed, there was something off about the alley, more so than usual, and his eyes darted around. He moved silently toward Ellen's store when he saw them, there was a group of people that stood out to him. They were heading in the same direction as he was and Harry used his shadows to get closer to them and listen to their hushed whispering.

"It's been marked," One of them hissed, "It's the one on the corner, and it can't be shut down."

"It's getting its funding from somewhere." Another said, "We haven't been able to track the investor, and the clearance that Madam Umbridge gave us has been wiped since Greengrass took the job." Harry felt his blood run cold when he heard Umbridge's name, these were part of the WPP, and the only place they would be interested in down in Knockturn would be Ellen's, and there was no way they were going to get her. Harry vanished and appeared directly in to Ellen's store and rushed through to the back, he followed the sounds down to her potions lab and Ellen span around in shock to face him.

"Harry!"

"Hey," He greeted, "We need to leave."

"What?" She exclaimed in shock, "What do you mean, leave?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Harry said, "They're about to hit your shop, the scum from the WPP." Her eyes widened in horror.

"What am I going to do? Everything is here, the wolves rely on me to heal them. I can't leave them."

"Ellen, you have to come with me. They will kill you if you stay here, and I know the wards are strong, Merlin knows I paid for the best, but they will get in eventually. There are just too many of them." Harry implored,

"But I am the only one that can help them, without me the wolves would be left untreated and the death rate will go up so high." She shook her head furiously, "If only the rumours were true."

"You need to shut down the wards now, they're nearly here."

"Right," She went in to a dark room and splashed blood on the ward stone and the wards flared to life, Harry had to admit that he was very impressed with their strength, and it might buy them some extra time to pack all of the needed stuff.

"Rumours?" Harry asked,

"There is talk among the wolves about some 'sanctuary' which is being open for wolves only, a safe haven for all of us to go." She explained rolling her eyes, her voice was filled with derision as she spoke and she completely missed Harry's huge grin.

"You've heard them, then? I didn't think they would move this quickly." He questioned lightly, already packing her ingredients away in conjured cases.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him and Harry smiled.

"What did I swear to do when you handed me the wolf cases?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow and Ellen gaped.

"You can't mean-,"

"That this sanctuary is the real deal? That is exactly what I mean."

"But the amount of money and land you would need…" She shook her head, "That shouldn't be possible."

"It's already done and I have people who will be working with you if you agree to run it." Harry said looking at her pointedly,

"Wait, you mean you didn't come to stop the attack?"

"No, I only noticed them when I got here. I would have been coming for you anyway. I swore I would fix this, and this is what I have." Harry said softly, and then winced when he felt the wards shake, "And right now we have to get all of your things packed because the wards are going to be coming down soon." Ellen went around in a mad rush packing everything in to the trunks Harry was conjuring for her to use, the main thing was her books where she had created potions to help and heal the wolves, and Harry made sure to protect that trunk more than anything as he shrunk them all down and put them in his pockets. He felt the wards begin to a fray and cursed, Ellen was about to rush to pack her own clothes but the wards snapped and Harry grabbed her and shadowed them out just as he heard multiple screams of _Bombarda Maxima_. He fell out of the shadows in the entrance hall of the manor, a shard of glass sticking out of his collar and he groaned.

"Ow!"

"You just saved my life." Ellen gasped, shocked, "They weren't even going to take me it."

"I told you, they're scum." Harry stated.

"What is this place?" Ellen asked, looking around in awe.

"This, my dear Ellen, is the Werewolf sanctuary." Harry told her,

"You've used a pureblood manor as a sanctuary?" She murmured, stunned.

"Yep, my pureblood manor actually. Come on, let's get to the infirmary and you can watch as my sister, who will be helping with the healing and looking after the cubs, yells at me." Harry said brightly.

"People have already volunteered to help?"

"Yes, you have two in the infirmary. An upcoming potions master who will be at your disposal, along with two who know their potions and will also be helping in anything that you need. I have two here to help teach the cubs and general running of the place, one running the greenhouse and two more for anything they're needed in. And of course, me!" Harry explained,

"But how are the wolves going to get here?"

"Greyback is already spreading the word and Moony was the one who started the rumours. They've got portkeys that will bring the wolves to the ball room, I'll show it to you in a minute, it's the check in room and I think Moony is there to check in any wolves that have arrived earlier than expected." Harry told her,

"I thought you said that Moony was out spreading the word."

"Yes, he is. However, he has a timeturner, so he is currently doing both." Harry said and Ellen blinked.

"So you have Alpha on board?"

"Yes, can you not smell him? He was here yesterday." Harry said and Ellen inhaled deeply,

"I can." She realised, "That must be why Drew was called. Alpha said it was crucial to Pack survival."

"Probably," Harry agreed. They arrived in the infirmary and Harry was surprised to see both Luna and Narcissa there, and they were working over books on werewolf anatomy. They looked around at his entry and both of them seemed to zero in on his injury, it might have something to do with the fact that there was a piece of glass sticking out of his shoulder, he knew better than take it out.

"What happened?" Luna demanded, "I am pretty sure I would have told you to be _careful_ before you left this evening."

"I was careful!" Harry defended, "The thing that the Eaters has heard rumours about, you know, that thing building in Knockturn? Turns out that the WPP was hitting Ellen's shop tonight and they were on the move when I got there. We were lucky, I had already commissioned wards for the place or it wouldn't only have been this injury. We got out just as they blew the place." Harry shrugged and then cursed viciously.

"Stand still," Narcissa ordered. She carefully extracted the shard as Luna siphoned off the excess blood, and then with a wave of her wand the wound healed over without a scar, leaving the area merely red. "There,"

"I thank you, my Lady." He swiftly kissed her hand, and she smiled slightly,

"You and your charm." She muttered,

"But of course. Now, where are my manners?" He straightened up and brought Ellen over, who seemed to be too shocked to speak.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce the wonderful Ellen. Ellen, please let me introduce the beautiful Lady Narcissa Malfoy and my wonderful sister, Luna Lovegood."

"Very nice to meet you." Ellen said, finding her voice.

"And you, Harry has spoken highly of you." Narcissa said graciously,

"These are the two who I said would be helping in the infirmary," Harry said, "Narcissa is the best healer around, and Luna is an upcoming healer."

"You broke impossible, didn't you?" Ellen asked Harry rhetorically, she turned to the two ladies, "I cannot thank you enough for this."

"Now, we got everything out didn't we?"

"Everything except my clothes, I didn't have time to get them." Ellen said and Harry blinked,

"Oh! Well, that won't do. Mippy?" He called, trying to remember the name of the elf he wanted. An unfamiliar elf popped in and bowed to him,

"What cans Mippy bes doing for Master Harry?"

"Do you take care of tailoring?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Mippy is being in charge of everything for serving, master." She answered and Harry smiled.

"Wonderful. As I am sure you have been told by Nip, things are set to become very busy here soon. And this lovely lady here is going to be in charge with Moony. Now, I want her to have a personal elf, possibly one who has been working within the infirmary before as that will be her main place. I also want you to make sure that all of her sizes have been taken and I want a full wardrobe to be commissioned, everything that she wants done I want made and it will be taken out of the Peverell vault. Can you see to that?" Harry completely ignored Ellen's spluttering and her insisting that it was too much by focussing on the elf who was looking delighted and nodding happily.

"Mippy cans be doing that, sir."

"Good, now can you make sure that all of her things are taken and set up within the Queen suit please?"

"Right away, master." Mippy popped out, taking the shrunken trunks that Harry handed to her and he finally turned back to a gaping Ellen.

"What did you just do?" She whispered and Harry blinked,

"Nothing,"

"But – you – I," She stuttered and Harry smiled brightly,

"Come, let me show you around so you know where everything is and then you can settle in to your room before getting acquainted with everything. We'll start with the labs as they're closest, before moving on to the lands and then back in to the manor." Harry said, leading her out, "I will see you both soon." He called to Narcissa and Luna, and left. He took Ellen down to the labs and pointed out the one Draco had claimed as his own,

"I'll send Bleach over to help you stock up on all of the potions you'll need and you can have whatever space you need." Harry said,

"Ok, I'm going to be here for a while. If this place is open to all wolves then I'm going to need loads of potions."

"Don't worry about that. With you, Bleach, Manic and Panic it shouldn't take too long. And if needed, Bleach, Manic and Panic can be here twice."

"That is going to be strange." Ellen muttered and Harry grinned,

"You'll get used to it." He assured her, "Now, I'm only going to take you to the south point so you can see the overview of the lands."

"Right,"

Harry vanished them within the shadows and they appeared outside, Ellen gasped as she looked out to the stretches of land.

"What's yours?"

"Everything you see comes with the manor, which means everything you see is now part of the Sanctuary. The entire perimeter is warded only to allow wolves in, and those I have personally selected." He explained, "That means you all will be perfectly safe because even on the off change they find this place they will never get in, and then, if they do, which I doubt highly, me and mine will be here and we are enough to hold them off so I can slam up the main wards again."

"You have outdone yourself." She murmured, "This is beyond anything I could have ever hoped for."

"This is the best I could offer. Everything you and your people could need will be given to you here, the elves are under instructions to obey you and Moony and to give those staying here anything they want as long it doesn't harm me or mine, of course. The manor, as you will see in a moment, has 32 guest suits, which, according to Greyback, could fit families and not just individual people like I had intended. There are also 18 outbuildings scattered around the lands to hold those who are used to or have missed living inside. Everything has been warded and is cub proof meaning they can run wild and not be in fear of falling of a balcony or getting in to places they shouldn't. You'll have to be keyed in to the 'staff' wards and you'll have your own study to work in, and I know Moony wants to go through things with you, because he has had more time to plan things and if you are both running this then you'll need to work together." Harry told her and then added, "You will help run this, right?"

"What? Of course I will!" She exclaimed, "Harry, I don't think you understand what you have done. This – this is something I cannot even put in to words. This will save the werewolf population within this country and if the word spreads then you may have foreign wolves coming to seek safety. I can't believe this." She threw her arms around him and Harry stumbled slightly, her repeated thank you's muffled in his cloak.

"You are completely welcome." Ha said, "Wanna see the rest?" she nodded in to his shoulder and he laughed slightly, they moved through the shadows and Harry started with the master study where he took a bit of her blood to key her in to the wards, the only reason she got in was because she was him and he was a walking override. He walked her around to the queen study where Mippy had set her journals on the book cases along with a few of the books, and Harry smiled.

"Well, this one is yours." He said, "You have to invite anyone in if they want access, unless they are keyed in to the staff wards." Ellen nodded to show she understood and they moved on to the training room, where Swift and Venom were duelling furiously, and Harry laughed.

"This is Swift and Venom, they'll be available to help when needed, and, as you can see, they are very apt in the art of duelling so they could teach fighting. I know that they are trained in hand to hand too, I made sure Swift was and Venom is an assassin." Harry said,

"Wow, they look really good."

"They are," Harry agreed. He showed her the bathrooms, the multipurpose room and she fell in love with the den.

"Awe, this is perfect." She cooed and Harry grinned,

"I have my moments," He joked. He showed her the library and dragged her away when she stopped gaping, they only seen one of the guest rooms because they were practically the same and she agreed with Greyback.

"Alpha was right, these are huge." She exclaimed, looking at them wide eyed.

"They came like them, so I left them." Harry shrugged, "Come on," He showed her the 'staff' floor and what rooms had already been taken, and then he led her to her room. "Tah dah,"

" _This_ is my room."

"Yep, what do you think?"

"I think that you are out of your mind." She stated, walking in to the huge room. Just like the rest of the manor, it was decked in the Peverell colours and this room was done in shades of purple with spats of black within it. The carpet was a fluffy, rich, royal purple, while the walls were a deep plum. There were two huge windows that framed the massive four poster bed, the drapes surrounding the bed were a purple mesh artistically twisted around the ebony frame. All the wood furniture was ebony and the two doors leading to the bath room and the dressing room matched that, the sofa, which was placed in front of the black marble fireplace, was of a deep purple. The bathroom was done in black tile and clear glass and there was a large mirror on the opposite wall making it look larger.

"So, do you like it?" Harry asked when they were back in the bedroom.

"This is fantastic." She said, "I think I'm in shock."

"Well, we haven't quite finished just yet. We have to see the main floor and I think Moony is in the ball room, which is where we'll finish." Harry said. Harry showed her the opposite staircase and then led her around the main floor. He showed her the class room, the common room, the time out room and then the dining room.

"As you can see, there are many littler tables for people to come and eat. I am not sure how Moony intends to run the food, but I do know that there will be food available for everyone." Harry said and Ellen smiled.

"I think that will be the biggest shock, being able to eat a meal, a proper meal." She murmured looking around, and, unnoticed to her, Harry's fist clenched at that simple thought.

"Final room is the ball room, it's the check in room." Harry said, pushing back his anger. He led her around and found the ball room doors open, Moony was bustling about organising things and he had chosen a long table at the very end to set up a book and a basket.

"Hey Moony," Harry called as he walked in.

"Hey Cub," He returned and then smiled at Ellen. "You are Moonrise,"

"Yes, I assume that you are Harry's uncle, he speaks highly of you." Ellen said, "You are also the lost cub that has been found,"

"Huh, that's a popular rumour." Remus chuckled, "I think Alpha has been spreading that around as much as the sanctuary."

"Can I leave you two to get on with it? I have to get back and inform Tom and the others of today's outcome." Harry said and the pair nodded,

"We'll be fine, Cub. You go." Moony waved him off and Harry grinned,

"Thanks, see you soon." Harry used the shadows and vanished before them. Ellen was still looking around the room in shock and Moony smiled slightly.

"It is pretty unbelievable, isn't it?" He said quietly, and she released a shout of laughter.

"Unbelievable?" She repeated, "He doesn't understand, he doesn't know just what he has done."

"No, Harry has a very different outlook on the world. Things that most would consider too much or too extravagant do not register to him, and it shows with this. This, to him, is what needed to be done, not more that could have been done." Remus told her and she snorted,

"Why am I not surprised? I mean, when he came to me and said he was going to invest, I expected a start up of a couple of galleons. What did I get? 10,000 galleons every month, which he doubled since the last time I saw him." Ellen shook her head and Remus grinned,

"Did he replace your wardrobe too?" He asked and Ellen nodded,

"Full wardrobe, no arguments," She confirmed,

"Yeah, that's Harry." Remus shrugged, "Right, want to get down to business? No one has arrived yet, but Alpha did tell them to pack up and wait the night if they could before coming."

"So tomorrow we should expect some wolves?"

"Yes, now, what I've done here-," He led her over to the table, "Is, I have got a book which will log all wolves that we check in alphabetically so we can find them if its needed. It will also link those who are in smaller family packs together so we know which cubs belong which which family. So, one of us will write them in and the book with sort and order it."

"Impressive," She nodded, "Have you got a rota on where the wolves will be going?"

"I was thinking that we could ask what they would prefer and once we've worked out if they're indoor or outdoor we could work around that."

"Ok, and there is much more inside space as the rooms here are big enough to hold family packs." Ellen said, "I think there will be quite a few packs that want to stay outside."

"Yes, and they can set up wherever they want. I think there is enough land." He joked.

"Definitely,"

"Now, I've sorted the food with the elves and the best way I can organise it would be in Hogwarts style. I've had another large table bought and the food will be brought up and everyone can help themselves, that way, the food can stay up for a few hours and it doesn't matter if people miss the 'breakfast' times. We'll do breakfast 6:30 till 11, then from 11:30 until 2 we'll do sandwiches and lunch, from 2:30 until 4 we'll do snacks such as cakes, biscuits and other such things, from 4:30 until 7 we'll do dinner, from 7:30 until 11 we'll do light snacks such as biscuits and hot drinks. All through the day they'll be drinks available, milk, water, juices, hot drinks and other things that the elves can come up with. We'll do special menus on certain days, and we'll have a 4 week menu that we'll rotate." Remus told her and Ellen looked impressed.

"You've really thought this out."

"I know what I have missed when I've been staying with some packs and this was the best I could come up with so that no one goes hungry." Remus shrugged, "Of course, there are going to be those who are not comfortable in this setting, so I was going to set up something outside where they could still get food."

"Eventually, everyone will be comfortable being inside again."

"That's the plan."

"Do you know everyone who is going to be helping?" Ellen asked,

"Yes, the book was given to me by Paws. I gave her the idea and she made it, all I have to do a tap my want on the book and it will find what I want."

"They are good people then?" She inquired, biting her lip in worry.

"The best you will ever meet." Remus stated,

"I still can't believe what he has done, this entire thing, I'm overwhelmed."

"I know, its more than anything you would have ever imagined." Remus said, " I know I felt the same way when he showed it to me."

"It is. Ok, so I have potions to make as an outline for tomorrow, I think I shall be getting on with that." Ellen decided,

"Bleach and the twins arrived about 10 minutes ago, so they will be able to help you make the potions. That way, we can have a stock going."

"Right, how advanced can they brew?"

"I am pretty sure that Bleach, at least, will be able to tackle anything you throw at him."

"Ok, this is good, I'll just go get my things."

"Call an elf, they'll bring it to you."

"I'll have to remember that." She muttered and left the room, Remus laughed,

"You have definitely outdone yourself, Cub."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so tradition tells me I have to update at least 1 story!
> 
> I'm not J.K but the plot is mine :)
> 
> Un'Beta'd
> 
> Snake - Harry  
> Paws - Hermione  
> Swift - Ron  
> Raven - Luna  
> Bleach - Draco  
> Venom - Blaise  
> Manic - Fred  
> Panic - George

_**Chapter 28:** _

"You can call of your elite from finding out what the WPP wanted in Knockturn," Harry told Tom, walking in to his rooms.

"Oh? And what were they after?" Tom asked, and Harry nearly grinned at the fact that the man just knew he had found out.

"They were planning on hitting Ellen's shop." Harry informed him,

"I swear you attract trouble." Tom sighed shaking his head,

"Excuse me?"

"You walked in to the middle of the attack, did you not?" Tom said and Harry pouted,

"I hate you,"

"I know."

"Anyway, I got Ellen out just as they blew the place up. She's settled in to the sanctuary with Moony, Luna and Cissa."

"You can finally sit back and stop worrying about the wolves." Tom said and Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Not quite, I just have one more thing to do before I will stop worrying." Harry told him, Tom raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I know of a place where some wolves are residing, once I get them portkeys then I will stop."

"You continue to astound me." Tom muttered and Harry grinned,

"What can I say, it's a talent."

"What are you going to be focussing your attentions on now?" Tom asked and Harry thought for a second.

"I will still continue to monitor the wolves, I want to make sure that everything is running smoothly, but I can turn back to my research, taking out targets and avoiding Dumbledore. I also have to prepare for the backlash of the next article." Harry said to him, "Dumbledore has been searching for Rita and, while I know she won't be found, I know that Dumbledore will not react well to the next article. It cuts way to close to home for him not to, and its going to land on me."

"Is his anger going to be so much that you need to worry?"

"I cannot tell, all I know is that he is not going to like it." Harry shrugged,

"Do you have a follow up?"

"Not immediately no, I need to see how he and the public react to this final blow before moving on." Harry said,

"I see." Tom murmured, "I spoke to Lucius about the ministry and its movements, you have set Hadrian Greengrass on Sirius Black's missing trial."

"I have, I was supposed to inform you of it as not to cause any confusion." Harry said, "Hadrian was going after Dumbledore, and, while I understood why, Dumbledore is in a position where he would have removed the problem instead of trying to smother it."

"You are… protecting him?" Tom said slowly, a trace of confusion in his voice.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I do not fully understand why, only that I've decided to like Hadrian Greengrass and I protect those that I like." Harry said, he tilted his head, "Don't ask me to understand because I can't, that is but another thing Luna is there for."

"She is there to help you understand?"

"Something like that, she is there to ground me. She… I can't even explain because I don't even know what it is. I just know that I miss things, things that I should know but don't." Harry sighed, "I'm weird ok,"

"You do not need to inform me of your abnormalities, Harry, they have become increasingly clear, and yet I find myself fascinated." Tom admitted and Harry smiled.

"You'll work me out when I work you out, so I think we're somewhat matched." He said and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Come on! You have to know that you're like, _the_ most fascinating person on the planet, right? I mean, you're a genius in every sense of the word, your mind is something that cannot possibly be explained and your ambition and cunning are unparalleled." Harry shook his head, "And now I feel the need to kill something and smear blood on me to prove not everything is going strange."

"Yes, that was… odd, for lack of a better word. When do you plan on meeting with your friends?"

"Tomorrow if possible, I plan on spending some hours for myself for the rest of the night and then sleeping. It seems my body does not like being overworked." Harry said, glad they were moving past whatever just happened. He was confused at the feeling he got when he realised that Tom found him fascinating, he couldn't place it and he couldn't be bothered to either so he pushed it away and continued their talk.

"I am meeting with my Elite the evening after, you are welcome to join me if you wish." Tom told him, "Lucius believes that Dumbledore's bill will be pushed through."

"Oh wonderful, he is going to highlight the fact that he's a complete fuck up to the rest of the world." Harry mock cheered, "I think I shall join you, I want to observe Bella."

"Very well," Tom allowed, "How did Narcissa take to the manor?"

"I think I will have to send Lucius a particularly nice bottle of whiskey because he may have lost his wife. She was already over there discussing things with Luna when I went there with Ellen, and I know that she is eager to begin." Harry said with a smirk, "I believe that there will be a massive influx of timeturner use over the coming months. I know Moony, Luna and Paws, at least, are living each day twice, Moony three times because I don't believe he will be giving up his work in the Gryffindor rooms either."

"It will make a change for it not to be you. Of course, you will end up using yours just as much, if not more." Tom stated and Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Well… there are things to be done and I know that most of the time you live the day twice to keep the Death Eaters in line."

"You are correct, I found it easier to concentrate on all DE work within the study at Malfoy Manor. As much as I trust the castle, the fact that Dumbledore has his hand in her wards still leaves me on edge."

"That is what I will be looking in to now I have time. Did Moony tell you about the strange ward?" Harry asked and Tom nodded,

"The one that keeps disappearing and reappearing? Yes, it is most unusual."

"I know, but I will find out what it is eventually. Unfortunately, I have very little time even with the time turner. I have plans to start my trip in to the ministry legislations that I don't like too, it is something that I am not looking forward to." Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I understand the phrase: Ignorance is bliss."

"Yes, and unfortunately for you 'bliss' has been shattered." Tom commented dryly, Harry mock glowered at him.

"I can't even blame you." Harry sighed, "I can't wait until Dumbledore is dead, I think I'm going to take a nice long vacation."

"You know, that does sound like a brilliant idea." Tom agreed, "Somewhere isolated." They both sat their imagining the peace and then Harry shook his head,

"I'm going to relax for the night before I throw myself back in to everything tomorrow." Harry said pulling himself up, "Merlin knows I need it,"

"Remember to keep an eye out for the old man, he's left you alone for a while." Tom said and Harry nodded before leaving with a wave.

He took himself to his rooms where Luna curled up reading, he flashed a smile as he went to change and grab the map, then he left again. The seventh floor was clear and he asked the RoR for his training room, he was pleased to see the same one appear again and sealed the door as he entered. He started off by doing laps around the track, gradually speeding up until he was sprinting. Harry moved on to doing stretches, press ups, sit ups and pull ups and then he took to the weights, the physical work out allowed his mind to fade in to the rhythm of his movements. He did another round of sit ups so he could keep his mid section toned and in shape, Harry rolled up and took a brief water break before moving on to fighting. The RoR was something that he didn't think he would ever understand, some of the things that it, or rather she, created should not be possible, but he wasn't going to complain as he needed them.

He stepped up to the dummy and began a low level fight, he used all of the techniques he had picked up, Harry had never been formally trained in any type of fighting but he knew he was fast and he used that to his advantage. Of course, he had also been involved in many different things and had picked up on many differed styles of martial arts that he meshed together and, thanks to his delightful family, boxing. He practiced fighting for balance and stamina, because he had yet to be in need to actually use his physical strength, that wasn't to say he didn't use it just that he didn't need it. Once he had beaten the dummy he moved on to his magical training, as he did before, he duelled multiple dummies with just light magic, then with just dark magic and then finally he reset them and poured everything in to the duel. He did so love to duel, the twist and turns, the ducks and the dodging and, despite the fact that he had taken multiple hits and was now littered in cuts and bruises, he loved it. Harry finished it with a cutter to the jugular and, unlike last time, he didn't collapse and he was pleased to note that his stamina was being built up again.

He took another water break and a five minute rest to catch his breath, he had already, unknowingly, been training for over two hours and so he figured he deserved it; he would make it bi-daily thing. Once he was calm again, Harry did once more set of push ups, sit ups and pull ups, and he hit the track a final time before he shadows back to his rooms. Luckily, Luna was there to heal him as he was losing more blood than he first thought, the blond merely rolled her eyes as she healed him and then pushed him up to shower.

"Honestly," Harry muttered, "You would think I didn't know how to look after myself."

"You don't, not properly anyway." Luna called after him and Harry rolled his eyes. He relaxed in the shower and sighed when he felt himself loosen from the tense position he had been in for the past few days. He grabbed a pair of joggers and a top to wear, threw it on with a pair of socks and made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you fancy anything in particular to eat?" Harry asked Luna,

"Pasta," She said after a moment thought, "The rest, surprise me."

"Gladly," Harry called Winky to get him some ingredients and went about preparing their food, the meticulous movements came naturally to him and Luna wandered over to sit at the bar.

"So, what's for dinner?" She inquired and Harry smiled,

"Spaghetti Bolognese, with garlic bread." He answered and her eyes lit up.

"One of my favourites,"

"Of course, and a white chocolate and raspberry cheese cake for desert."

"Oh you do know how to sweeten me up." Luna said, pleased and Harry grinned.

"I may have learned some tips, yes." Harry agreed. He tapped the cheesecake tin to cool the base before adding the topping and setting it aside to set, he made sure to check the cooling charm on it every now and then so it didn't melt. He turned back to his Bolognese and added tomatoes and chopped herbs to the cooks meat, fried off onions and garlic, he stirred it before putting the lid on the pan and allowing it to simmer. The pasta was put in to boiling water to and left to cook as Harry stirred it occasionally, and his attentions turned to the garlic bread.

He didn't have time to make bread from scratch, and so he made garlic butter instead and spread it on to a sliced baguette before putting it in to the oven. Harry checked the cheesecake and strengthened the cooling charms, he picked up the raspberries and separated them, some he placed on the now semi solid top of the cheesecake, the others he began to crush and mix with icing sugar until it was nearing a sweet syrup. Once that was done he turned back to his Bolognese and checked it was ready. Harry grabbed two pasta dishes and filled them with spaghetti, then he dished out the Bolognese on top before covering it with grated cheese; he placed the garlic bread on a side plate.

"Bon appétit," Harry said with a flourish,

"I love you," Luna stated with a happy sigh, "You can cook and make my clothes, it's the full package."

"So you choose my lease useful skills to highlight." Harry joked, grabbing a fork.

"They are not the least useful at all." Luna chided, "I'll have you know that both, at your level, are very rare."

"I suppose. And to think, I owe it to _them_." Harry looked disgusted at the thought.

"Let's not think about that." Luna said, wrinkling her nose.

"Agreed," Harry nodded, "Although, now you mention it… I was thinking about a dress for one of the balls. If I could sketch it out, it might be something."

"Wonderful." Luna said brightly, "I do love looking at your creations. I've been making a few of my own."

"We can look at them tonight, I'm all yours."

"Perfect."

They finished their main course and then Harry handed out slices of cheesecake and syrup, Luna repeated how much she loved him and Harry laughed at her sugar induced bliss. Winky came in for their plates, pots and pans, and she would not hear anything about Harry cleaning up.

"Yous bes cooking, Master, yous bes letting Winky clean up." She ordered shaking her fist. Harry stepped back with his hands raised in defence, she nodded firmly and popped away taking everything with her. Harry looked at Luna wide eyed, the girl was laughing helplessly at his predicament and Harry shuddered.

"I just told off by my house elf." He said stunned, "She just yelled at me," he sounded so shocked that that it renewed Luna's giggles.

"You actually looked scared." She gasped, "You've faced down the Dark Lord with a smile on your face, but it comes to a house elf and you're terrified."

"Did you see her, she shook her fist at me." Harry exclaimed in his defence, "You can't argue with a fist."

"Oh Merlin," She shook her head still grinning,

"So as I'm not cleaning now, let us get on to our work." Harry said. Luna darted up to their room and came back with two scrap books, she threw the green one with patterns and bits of material sticking out at Harry and kept her own blue one with her. Harry grinned and opened his book, he flicked to a fresh page and took out his wand, holding it like a pencil, tip down, he began sketched away with Luna doing the same; they had many things to catch up on.

"As you know, I've been fishing." Luna spoke quietly, "I've congregated the information on Fudge with the things found with Flamel and they are filed and ready. I've been digging around on many of the ministry employees, those high paid high sprung idiots who believe they rule the world and have found many dark secrets that they will not want coming out."

"Do share," Harry said, interested.

"They range from taking bribes, making things disappear, pilfering and even the occasional torture. I know that the reason Scrimgeour's record for information is so high is because he tortures his suspects. I know that Dawlish abuses his position and tends to get more hands on when it comes to arresting them. Tonks is leaking information back to Dumbledore as is Kingsley, but we knew this. The new recruits are riddled with Dark Marks and I think the only person who didn't have anything bad in their name was Bones, but she's no longer with us." Luna told him and Harry smirked.

"Well, the auror department needs to tread carefully." Harry mused and Luna mirrored his smirk.

"Definitely." She agreed, "I've also turned my attentions on the teachers here. When we finally take the school, we are going to need to clean house and so I thought dirt would be needed."

"Now this I'm interested in."

"It seems that many of the staff are actually teaching illegally." She said, "I've looked in to it and Dumbledore is responsible for all hired staff, the only way they go before the Board is if there are multiple complaints. Because of this, Dumbledore has been able to hire sub-par teachers and pay them less, taking the rest of the money for himself. Burbages, Trelawney, Hagrid, Vector and Binns are missing the required Mastery in their chosen subjects, and it is assumed that they have them because only Dumbledore has seen their credentials. This also means that all of these teachers owe him favours, and they have gotten their hands dirty in many things. Vector, while not an Arithmancy Mistress, has a nasty streak of charms and ruined the mind of Sally-Anne Peaks, you remember her?" Harry nodded and she continued, "It was because she discovered the truth. Burbages has kept the Muggle Studies course so far behind that its actually a danger to the Statute of Security, many come out believing that we still use horse and carriages."

"Oh dear Merlin! I can't believe they are teaching something that behind, I don't even see the point of the class. We're much better off without muggle influence anyway." Harry shook his head, his lip curling, "Of course, some people are going to need to go in to their world I suppose, so I guess the class, if taught properly, has merit."

"Hagrid, as you know, does whatever Dumbledore wants." Luna said and Harry nodded, it was unfortunate that Hagrid would have to go but the man was to wrapped up in Dumbledore, add to the fact that he would take one look at Tom and try to kill him without question.

"And Trelawney speaks for herself along with Binns." Harry added,

"The rest of the staff have their masteries and then some, Snape has Potions, Herbology and Defence, Sprout has Herbology and Potions, Babbling has Runes, McGonagall has double Transfiguration, Flitwick has Charms, Defence and Duelling and even Dumbledore has Defence and Transfiguration."

"What is Tom down for having?" Harry asked interested,

"Defence, Charms and Arithmancy," Luna said after a moments of thought.

"Wouldn't surprise me if that was true," Harry laughed, "I can't wait to see what masteries we can get."

"Of the school subjects I think you have Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, Creatures. Paws would have Charms, Runes, Transfiguration and maybe Defence. Swift would have Charms, Defence, Creatures and pushing Transfiguration. Bleach could have Potions, Charms, Herbology and perhaps Defence. Venom I'm not sure about, Defence and Charms for sure, but I haven't analysed him and Badger would get Herbology, Charms and Defence." Luna guessed and Harry made a note for future reference, he wrote his suggestions down and sealed it.

"What subjects are available outside school?" Harry questioned with interest. He flipped the page in his book and started his next design, and Luna tilted her head.

"I know there's warding, healing, duelling and spell craft, but I haven't really looked in to it." Luna said slowly.

"Duelling is mine," Harry said, "And if they allow dark spells then I'll attempt spell craft."

"Hopefully the entire curriculum would have changed before we take our masteries." Luna said, "The entire thing needs a reform,"

"I think Tom will make sure of it," Harry told her,

"I have noticed that he seems to like teaching." Luna hedged and Harry snorted,

"The man adores teaching, and it only gets better because its right under Dumbledore's abnormally crooked nose." Harry laughed,

"I cannot imagine why that would be a bonus at all."

"When it gets out that the Dark Lord was the teacher for this year, I really have to be near Dumbledore. Especially since Tom is on the list of favourite teachers." Harry said and Luna nodded,

"I do believe he is tying with Moony currently," Luna agreed. Harry looked over his page and grinned, he span it around and showed Luna.

"What do you think? For Hadrian's ball," Harry said, Luna looked it over and grinned,

"This is mine, right?"

"Of course," Harry said,

"Then I love it. Ice blue?"

"Yes, with a white lace back and diamonds for jewels."

"I would have to have my hair up or the back would be ruined." She mused looking the design over. It was a floor length gown with the back of the dress made up of an intricate lace design, it was long sleeved and the neck line was extremely high.

"Yes, but if I design you another one I'll make it so you can wear your hair down."

"Perhaps a one shoulder number?" Luna suggested and Harry tilted his head,

"Hm, that idea has merit. What have you gotten?"

Luna turned her book around and Harry's eyebrows rose, he looked over her book in awe and gently he took it from her hands and gazed at it.

"Ray…Luna, this is amazing." He breathed. It was a picture of a majestic white stag stood tall and proud under the light of the full moon, next to the stag was a fully grown grim with glowing eyes and the two were surrounded by a field of lilies. It was all done in black and white and underneath the sketch, in practiced calligraphy, was _numquam oblivione delebitur._

"I know you were thinking of having another tattoo, and I knew you wanted a tribute, so I got thinking and this is the result." She explained and Harry nodded mutely.

"I love it." He told her sincerely.

"Good,"

"I know where to have it too." He said, handing her back the book, "And I'll have the twins looked it over and see if they can do it for me."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's stunning."

"Just make sure the next dress it a show stopper." She said with a grin and Harry laughed,

"Anything for you,"

* * *

"Um excuse me?"

Harry gave a start as a small voice broke in to his haze, he was in the library 'working on his homework', he had decided that, as long as he wrapped a glamour around the book and all the pages then he would be safe. He knew that, even with the timeturner, he would be struggling with time, it was something he was willing to risk, especially seeing as it was only Arithmancy equations he was using. It wasn't a subject he was good at, he preferred to listen to his magic when it came to making spells and when he was playing, but he did have a grounding in the subject because both Paws, Raven and Bleach wouldn't have it any other way.

It was helping him out at the moment, he was searching for the numbers he needed that would allow a spell to sink in to one's subconscious, it was a break down of the base for Legilimency and he was meticulously copying it out so he could further his theory for the counter for Bella's curse. It was only the opening for the spell, but it was something and if he could get this done then it may help Tom. Harry doubted anyone else had noticed, but it was driving the Dark Lord absolutely insane that he could not get this counter for one of his most favoured and Harry didn't like the fact that Tom was stressing so much. He hadn't even realised he had been approached until the voice spoke and he turned to face one of the smallest humans he had ever seen.

"Are you a first year?" He asked, shocked, the girl was tiny and rather cute, in a 'awh' sort of way.

"Y-yes." She squeaked,

"You don't need to be scared, little one. I was just startled," Harry reassured and he was glad to see her shoulders relaxing a little.

"I've been told to give you this." She said, handing him over a scroll with a purple ribbon, Harry bit back a sigh and nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," He cast a tempus and blinked at the time, "Its almost dinner, you had better run off back to your friends so you don't get caught in the crowds." She looked down at her feet and shuffled a little before looking back at him with a truly heartbreaking expression,

"I don't have any friends, the girls in my house are mean to me." She whispered and Harry felt this heart twinge, he looked her over and noticed the things he had seen on Luna when he first got to know her. The tense shoulders, hands curled and ready to defend, a helpless look in her eyes and she was holding herself too straight, Harry felt his own eyes narrow as he made his assessments. She was being bullied and he really hated bullies, he wasn't surprised to find that she was in Ravenclaw. While Flitwick was an excellent teacher and head of house, the students were smart enough to hide the evidence or scare their victims in to not telling. What Harry couldn't understand was why the girl was getting bullied, she was pretty enough for a tiny person, long dark hair, deep brown eyes and a heart shaped face. There was something about her though that was… different, he couldn't put his finger on it, Harry knelt down brining himself down to her height and offered a gentle smile,

"What's your name, little one?"

"Alina,"

"Little noble one," Harry muttered and she smiled with a nod,

"Why are the other girls mean to you?" He asked and she shuffled her feet again, she seemed to be debating we herself before speaking,

"My mother is a Dark Elf," She relented and Harry blinked, that would explain it, her magic wasn't fully human.

"Is she!? That's interesting." He said and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you don't think that makes me a freak?"

Harry released an involuntary hiss at that word and she flinched back, he took a deep breath and fixed his expression,

"Sorry, I just really don't like that word." He said soothingly, "You are not a freak, and anyone who tells you that is wrong. If anything, they are the freaks for being prejudice."

"They said that things like me shouldn't be around the normal people." She muttered and Harry's eyes flashed, "And when the older girls heard they agreed."

"Let me guess, Marietta Edgecombe and possibly Cho Chang?" He asked, biting back the anger that wanted to leak in to his tone, she looked at him wide eyed again.

"How did you know?"

"They did the exact same thing to my sister. She will be here now to make sure you're all healed up."

"Healed, what do you mean?" She said quickly, Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"I would say that you have at least two fractured ribs and bruising elsewhere." He said and she looked stunned,

"But-but-,"

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret. They won't find out that I helped you from me, are you going to tell them?"

Alina rapidly shook her head and Harry smiled,

"Wonderful," He said, "Are they taking your things too?" Alina looked down at her feet and nodded, it was lucky she was looking down because Harry's expression went dark. He took another deep breath,

"Well, we can't be having that now, can we?" He said, he looked up when Luna entered the privacy bubble he had thrown up, she looked at the girl he was knelt before and her eyes light up in understanding. "Alina, little one, this is my sister, Luna." The little girl looked up and seemed astonished at Luna's presence, Luna gave her a smile and knelt next to Harry.

"I think I can make you feel a better." Luna said softly, "Here," She waved her wand and ran a diagnostic, Harry saw her eye twitch showing her displeasure before it was gone and she twirled her wand. She reached in to her robes and handed Alina three potions,

"These taste nasty, but they'll have you as good as new." Luna assured. Harry had to bite back his chuckle at her disgusted face, but she fully relaxed when the potions fully kicked in.

"Thank you," She said sincerely, and Harry waved her off.

"Don't mention it." He told her, he sent a pulse of magic that made her gasp and smiled, "This should keep most of the damage at bay, and if they give you more trouble, just come and find either of us. I'm usually here until dinner, and you can find Luna in the green houses or down by the lake." She nodded,

"Come on, I'll walk you to the great hall and make sure you get there ok." Luna suggested, "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Thanks Ray, bye little one."

Alina waved and followed Luna out of the library, Harry took another breath before pushing himself up off the floor and picking up the scroll. He knew who it was from as soon as he saw it and he fought to keep his sigh at bay, he really didn't want to be dealing with the old man today, especially as he was pissed over the bullying Alina was receiving. He dropped his head with a groan before getting it together, he knew that it was coming, he would just have to deal with it. Harry collected up his research and stuffed it in to his bag, he opened the scroll and saw that he was required in Dumbledore's office at 7pm, he could go to dinner and see the old man before meeting with his friends afterwards.

_I've got to push our meeting back, Dumbledore is calling_ He told Swift and Paws,

_Wonderful_ Swift grumbled, _Do you think its about His Darkness?_

_More than likely, I doubt he'd be calling for anything else at the moment. He's on clean up isn't he._

_That is true,_ Paws agreed, _Which also means he's going to have a shorter fuse, you'll have to be flawless tonight, Snake._

_I'll be fine. Pass on the message to Badger, I am sure Luna has Bleach and Venom, which means the twins will know too._

_Got it,_

He cut the connected and dragged himself to the great hall, it was at full capacity at the moment and Harry slunk to the end of the Gryffindor table to pick at his food. He thought about sticking his head in to Tom before he went, but then decided against it and decided just to drop by after his meeting with his friends. They had things to clear up, plus he would need to pass on the information to the Dark Lord afterwards anyway; Harry couldn't wait to see the man's reaction to the state of his beloved school; that should be fun.

Tom adored the castle and he had a strong belief in good education, Harry wondered why it always seemed to be him that brought bad news, honestly, he was seriously thinking about sending Luna. Then he thought about how that really wouldn't work out and sighed, it was left to him and with that morose thought he got up and left for his rooms. He dropped his bag down on his chair and moved to the kitchen, Winky popped in with some food for him and he sat and ate it gladly. It would be good when he could finally eat in the great hall with out the worry of being poisoned or dosed, he was pretty sure he had forgotten what that felt like. He cast a tempus and smiled slightly, he had time to finish his equation chain before he left for Dumbledore so he summoned his things and got back to work. Once he got in to a rhythm it was easier to develop, he made a few edits to the equation to manipulate it for his own needs, he changed the memories part in to open subconscious and he then added an extraction chain too.

That way the magic should, in theory, open up the subconscious fully and extract all the foreign magic before leaving the body. Harry jotted down the last chain just as his alarm went off alerting him that it was 6:55, he cursed and darted from the room, his glamour going up almost unconsciously as he went. It didn't take him long to get to the headmasters office and he muttered the password, he hopped on the moving staircase and politely knocked on the door. Dumbledore called for him to enter and Harry hitched on a politely curious expression as he moved in to the room, the old man was sat behind his desk in midnight blue robes with moons and stars decorating them, for Dumbledore's rather ostentatious tastes they were rather nice.

"Good evening, Headmaster." He greeted, keeping his voice soft and demure.

"Ah, good evening, Harry my boy. How are you?"

"Good thank you, sir." He replied,

"I expect you have been wondering why I have not called you for some time." Dumbledore said, going straight in to business for a change. Harry blinked and noted the change in behaviour, while the old man's eyes were twinkling, there was something angry about him and it seemed as if he was restraining himself from doing something.

"I did wonder, sir. But I merely assumed that you were busy, what with the Order and all of your other duties. I understood that they were much more important, for the Greater Good of the world." Harry answered, choosing his words very carefully in his mind. He needed Dumbledore to fully believe that he was under his thumb, especially today, the old man was tense and it seemed the continuous attacks and other happenings were finally getting to him, and Harry knew then that the next article was going to be spectacular. He watched a light enter Dumbledore's eyes once he had finished speaking and allowed himself a mental victory dance, and he felt Tom's amused questioning in return. Harry sent him patience before refocusing on Dumbledore,

"You are right, of course, my boy. I have been exceptionally busy these past few weeks, and it is my hope that the Order will be able to become more active legally soon."

"That would be good, sir. It would send out a message to the Dark that we are fighting and build up some moral." Harry said eagerly,

"That is what we aim to achieve." Dumbledore agreed, obviously pleased that Harry's view on the subject. "The way the ministry is currently, we are unsure who has allegiances with the Dark and who doesn't."

"And with people like Malfoy still running around…" Harry let the sentence die knowing he didn't need to finish it, it was something that irked the Order to no end, Lucius Malfoy was possibly the slipperiest person on the planet and they hated it.

"Be that as it may, we are here to continue our trip in to the past of Tom Riddle and his search for immortality."

"What have you got to show me this time, sir!?"

"This memory is particularly important, Harry and is crucial for furthering our search." He told the teen and Harry nodded. He followed Dumbledore in to the pencieve, they landed in an… office? Harry took a moment to catch his bearings, his eyes darted around and he noticed a walrus like man sat at the head of the large table and there was a selection of students surrounding him – majority Slytherins and then Harry's eyes fell on a face he recognised instantly. It was all of his control to stop any outward reaction when he saw Tom, he was stood by the fire, his sharp, handsome features highlighted by the flames and the shadows. His profile was sharp, and straight and the glass in his hand was being tilted to the side reflected light off the liquid inside it. Harry noticed that he was wearing Marvolo Gaunt's ring, he would have to ask the man how he got the ring at the age of sixteen, Harry bet it was an interesting story.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" Tom asked, turning to face Slughorn who was digging through a tin of crystallised pineapple.

"Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," The man said reprovingly, but he winked to lessen his tone, and Harry gave a jolt when he realised this must be Horace Slugnorn. He had never seen the man before, but given the setting and the familiarity in which he interacted with the younger Tom Riddle it was obvious. He watched the interactions more and one of his eyebrows raised unconsciously when he saw the awe inspired and admiring looks Tom got from the other students in the room. Slughorn seemed to be a mixture of impressed, curious and calculating, and he mentioned the fact that the pineapple was his favourite. Harry fought from rolling his eyes, of course Tom would know that it was his favourite, and the students around his released muted laughs at the mention of Tom's ability to know things he shouldn't. The memory went dark suddenly and they were surrounded by a thick fog, Slughorn's voice rang out;

"You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words."

The fog cleared instantly and Harry blinked, Slughorn had tampered with his own memory before Dumbledore had gotten it, there was obviously something the man was trying to hide and Harry shook his head, refocusing on the memory. Slughorn noticed the late hour and jumped up startled, he began ushering them out, barking out orders to a few of the students. Harry's attentions were taken away from Tom momentary as he heard familiar names and he spotted Rodolphus and Rabastan's father along with Avery Sr. The group filed out, all but Tom and Harry knew it was deliberate, Slughorn put his glass on the table and noticed Tom was still there.

"Look sharp, Tom." He said, "You don't want to be caught out of bed, and you are a prefect."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something," Tom began, his voice the right mix of curious and determined.

"Ask away, m'boy, ask away…" Slughorn encouraged,

"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?"

And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room so that Harry could not see Slughorn or Tom at all; only Dumbledore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry. "Time to go." So this was who first told Tom about Horcruxes and this was exactly why Dumbledore went after the man, Harry was now a lot happier that they had removed the problem. Of course, the man had not actually given Dumbledore any information, be it because he was ashamed or scared, but Dumbledore could be extremely persuasive and Harry kept the mindset of it only being a matter of time before Dumbledore got exactly what he wanted. Harry retook his seat as his mind ran in circles, he was started to hate these lessons even more, they made his head burst with questions and he did not have the time to search for his answers.

"As you can see, Harry, the memory has been tampered with." Dumbledore said as he retook his own seat.

"The fog, sir?" Playing the clueless lion,

"Yes, Horace Slughorn took the time to tamper with his own recollections."

"Why bother?" Harry asked, genially curious of Dumbledore's deductions.

"I believe he was ashamed at what he remembered." Dumbledore said, going with one of Harry's opinions and the teen nodded. It did make sense, if Slughorn had been the one to give Tom the information he would be ashamed of it now if he was not of dark association.

"As you can undoubtedly see, it has been crudely done, so much so that the alterations have are apparent."

Harry bit back a scoff at the glorious understatement, he would say a random fog covering a memory would be highly obvious, but he didn't say anything, merely nodded and let Dumbledore continue.

"Unfortunately, before I could collect the full memory from Horace he was murdered." Dumbledore told him, and Harry gasped.

"What?"

"It seems as if Voldemort was clearing up lose ends. I felt the hidden wards I placed over Horace' accommodation trigger, but before I could reach him he was already dead. It was made to look like a grievous potions accident, but I do not doubt that it was the work of the dark." He explained and Harry made himself look the right amount of disappointed, distressed and sad.

"Do you know who it was, sir?" He asked, but he made sure to pay hyper attention to the man's reaction. Dumbledore's eyes flashed but there was no recognition in his expression to which Harry was thankful for, he would have hated for the twins to have to put their escape plan in to work.

"I am afraid, at this time, I am unaware of the assailants. I only know it was two people and they were very quick and skilled with a wand, they also knew their potions as they caused a deadly explosion." Dumbledore said,

"Perhaps Snape taught them what to do." Harry suggested innocently,

"I trust Severus Snape, Harry, you know this. I doubt that Severus would teach someone how to kill with his potions." Dumbledore stated and Harry had to use a lot of control not to snort at the naivety that Dumbledore held, surely the man wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Yes, sir." He said, looking down. "Of course,"

"Now, as we have not got a memory to work from, we must use my knowledge and my guesses to build from here." Dumbledore returned to the topic at hand, "You will have noticed that the memory was edited just after he mentioned Horcruxes."

"Yes, but what are they?" Harry asked,

"To make a Horcrux, one would split their soul and encase it elsewhere, thus, protecting themselves from death as they have an anchor to this plain." Dumbledore explained.

"And… do you- I mean, did he do it, sir? Make a Horcrux, I mean." Harry hedged, already knowing the answer as he was currently wearing one under heavy concealing charms and that charming little fact that he was one himself.

"I believe he did, or several." Dumbledore answered,

"Wait, you think he made more than one." Harry said alarmed.

"It is my belief that Tom Riddle was aiming for seven. You see, Harry, seven is the most powerful magical number and, while he was at school, Tom Riddle was fascinated with the workings of magic."

Harry was actually quite surprised at Dumbledore's deduction, the man did know a few things about Tom and they were a little bit close to home for Harry to feel particularly comfortable.

"But still, seven times?" Harry cringed for effect, "He would have to be… never mind, he is insane." He shook his head.

"Four years ago I had proof that Voldemort had split his soul." Dumbledore stated, and Harry blinked. He mentally cursed in his head,

"How?"

"You handed it to me, Harry. When I saw the diary and you explained what happened in the chamber I knew it was much more than just a memory, I knew it was a piece of soul and it was the careless disregard to which the diary was handled which clued me in to the fact that he had made more than one and my thought went to the magical number seven."

"I see," Harry said, hating the fact that he could see the logic despite Dumbledore not having all of the facts. "So we have to find these part of his soul or he can't be defeated?"

"I am glad you have seen the problem ahead, Harry." Dumbledore said pleased,

"They could be anywhere,"

"Do not forget that you have destroyed one already, Harry. This leaves us with five to find and then the man himself," Dumbledore pointed out,

"But they could be anything," Harry said, trying to fish for information. He knew that the Horcruxes were safe, but he wanted to know just how much Dumbledore knew.

"Not anything, Harry. Do not forget that Voldemort is a collector, he liked to collect trophies and I believe he would only make exceptionally valuable items in to houses for his soul."

"Like…"

"The locket perhaps, and the ring," Dumbledore mused, "It is also my belief that he used Nagini also, as he was one short when he attacked you all those years ago."

"So that's three we have to find," Harry muttered,

"I believe you will have much better insight than I, Harry." Dumbledore said and it was then Harry knew that Dumbledore did, in fact, know he was a horcrux, he shouldn't have been surprises really; the man was scum after all.

"Me?" He gasped,

"I think so, yes." Dumbledore said, "You are the child of the prophecy."

"Are you sure, headmaster?" Harry checked, and Dumbledore nodded serenely,

"Positive,"

"Um, ok," Harry made sure he looked unsure of himself and looked down,

"I think, for tonight, that we have done enough." Dumbledore decided and Harry nodded,

"Good night, headmaster." He muttered and left the room. Harry rode down the stairs and strode determinedly back to his rooms, as soon as he was safe he released his groan and collapsed on to his chair.

"Why me?" He asked the room, "Was I complete bastard in a previous life or did I actually have an affair with fate."

"You know, talking to yourself is not promising for your sanity," Luna's light voice fluttered over and Harry cracked a half smile.

"We're all a little mad, sister dearest."

"That is very true." She agreed, "How did it go."

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore is not dumb. I'll need to speak to Tom, and it will have to be tonight because I have to run a few other things past him also." Harry told her, "I don't know what the man is doing but he's getting rather frustrated with it, and he's completely focused on it."

"Probably research,"

"Most likely, or he's looking for a book."

"What else did you find out?" Luna asked,

"Well, the old fool definitely knew about my addition and he was planning on using it." Harry said with an annoyed sigh, "And, no doubt, I was being raised as a pig for slaughter, being led to die at the right time." He sneered the last but and Luna frowned at the thought,

"He is disgusting,"

"Isn't that the truth?" Harry grumbled, "Also, Dumbledore has confidence in this new law that he wants passed, he's not the only one either, according to Tom, Lucius believes it will pass too."

"Its unusual, I have not heard anything about it through out the school, it is completely outside." Luna said,

"Do not worry, no doubt you have other information for me."

"Of course," Luna assured, "I looked in to our new little friend,"

"Alina?"

"Yes, she is from one of the remaining Dark Elf clans. They are somewhat infamous actually, the Khlystovoy Clan."

"Really, but I thought they retreated and remained in Russia after the Battle of Stalingrad? Didn't Grindlewald attack them and the Lezviye Clan when they refused to join him?" Harry questioned, "I mean, there is a reason that that Battle was particularly bloody, even for the muggles."

"Yes, he did, and while the remaining Lezviye Clan retreated to their forest once they had won the battle, only part of the Khlystovoy Clad did. It seemed their leader did not believe Grindlewald would take his defeat lying down and thought it best to divide the clan in to family clans in the hope their blood would survive. Of course, he was right to do so because we have met one of them today." Luna explained and Harry nodded,

"Ok, go on."

"Well, Alina was born in this country, however he mother was not so she is the first one to go to Hogwarts. Her father was born in his country, a halfblood that went here, his name is Robert Dean, his mother was from a low level pureblood house and his father was muggleborn."

"I see, so she had a pretty interesting history." Harry said and Luna nodded,

"I would say so."

"Well, I'm going to keep an eye on her. There is something about her, I think that we'll be seeing a lot of her in the coming weeks."

"I believe you are correct."

"Now, lets get some snacks and wait for the others. We have loads to discuss." Harry said brightly,

"Don't we always?" Luna asked rhetorically.

Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your responses to this fic.
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics
> 
> I'm not J.K but the fic is mine
> 
> Warnings are in the tags, please read.

**Chapter 29;**

Harry was just helping himself to a biscuit when Paws stepped out of her shadows with Badger and Harry flashed them a smile,

"Hey guys,"

"Hey, Snake,"

"Where's Swift?" Harry and asked,

"He was working with Venom in the Gryffindor rooms last time I checked." Paws answered,

"Oh?" He shared a look with Luna and bit back his smirk, "For how long?"

"All day," She said, "I know they have also been to the manor, it's coming along nicely."

"We'll talk more when the others get here, I haven't been able to get over there today. I went back to finish working on one of my own spells, got a few extra hours in researching the counter, spent normal time finishing my counter equations and seen Dumbledore." Harry explained,

"I think you'll be alright not going, Snake." Badger said seriously, and Harry grinned,

"Hopefully,"

The portrait swung open and Bleach walked in with the twins, they were talking about something and the twins were hanging on to his every word. Harry caught the sounds of ingredients and shuddered, potions, the subject that hated him.

"And you cannot use a stasis spell, it lessens the potency. Neither Severus or I have discovered why as of yet, but it does not matter." Draco told them,

"That would explain why our draught fell flat." George noted,

"Yes, and you kept blaming me." Fred shook his head,

"You were blaming me!" George pointed out,

"Blame Dumbledore," Harry suggested, "He's the reason behind most things."

"Great idea, Snake," The twins decided, dropping down either side of Draco.

"We're just waiting on-," He was cut off as Swift came through the shadows with a disgusted looking Venom.

"That is completely foul." He muttered and Harry smirked,

"Tom said something along those lines. I don't see it."

"You wouldn't," He grumbled and Harry laughed,

"Right, as we are all here we can begin." Harry said, "Ray, want to share what you've found?"

"I've been fishing and it seems there are a lot more problems hidden within the ministry that first though." She began,

"Oh you mean other than the general shitness that is our government?" Swift asked rhetorically.

"Yes, unfortunately,"

"What have you found?" Paws questioned,

"Well, it seems a lot of the department heads have been taking bribes and making things disappear." She said, "The one that seems to be the worst is the Department of Magical Transportation, there have been a lot of unauthorised portkeys made that have not been recorded and some illegal floo networking."

"Have you been able to dig up who they lead back to? " Swift inquired,

"No, not yet, but I'm working on it. The head of that department has not indicated whether they are pro Dumbledore or pro Darkness, depending on which would give me an indication to who it will lead back to." Luna explained,

"We can help with that, the ministry is our favourite place." Fred suggested and Luna nodded,

"I have also found out that Scrimgeour and his top dog Dawlish have some dirty little secrets." She continued,

"This should be interesting," Bleach said, "Scrimgeour is a piece of work as it is, and Dawlish leaves a lot to be desired."

"It turns out that the reason Scrimgeour's record is so high is that he tortures his suspects until they are spilling the beans."

"He's taking a leaf out of the Dark's books." Paws muttered, "How has he not been caught."

"Because he's is always with Dawlish." Harry answered before Luna, "And Dawlish, as Bleach has said, it a piece of work."

"Yes, he likes to get a bit more _hands on_ with his arrests." Luna told them, "With the pair of them nothing gets out,"

"How did you find out?" Venom questioned and Luna shot him a sly look,

"That is a trade secret."

"She knows everything, you will be lucky if you can actually hold a secret from Raven." Harry told him, and Venom looked uneasy.

"No secrets at all?"

Luna have him a somewhat disturbing smile,

"No. None. It was a shame Theodore Nott didn't know about that, his father really should be careful what he says to Snake at the balls this coming Yule." Luna stated and Venom's eyes widened in shock,

"But that's-,"

"No longer a secret?" Harry put in.

"You're going to ruin him, aren't you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. He just needs to keep himself quiet during the balls and we will all be happy." Harry said lightly.

"So you're going to ruin him, aren't you?" Venom repeated and Harry flashed an evil grin.

"More than likely."

"Theodore Nott Sr is going to be pissed." Venom sighed, "Not with you, but with his son."

"Tom's friend? Nott's grandfather?"

"Yes, he relinquished his Lordship when his son turned 21 and lives in one of the Nott Estates in the countryside. Barely anyone hears of him these days, he's content on living his life with his books and his lands," Venom said,

"Tom keeps in contact with him," Harry said, "They've been friends since their school days, I'll have to speak to him about this Nott's temperament, and what might happen before I crush Izar Nott."

"You are terrible." Paws said with a shake of her head, but she was smirking and Harry flashed an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not,"

Harry laughed,

"Anyway, other information I have found out from the ministry is things we already knew, Tonks and Kingsley have been leaking information to Dumbledore and the new ranks of Aurors are riddled with Dark Marks." Luna picked back up,

"Well, whatever information they are leaking it's coming straight back to us anyway." Badger said with a shrug,

"Ok, so once I have gotten bored with the ministry I turned to the school and what I found was not good. Our staff are lacking masteries and many of the teachers owe Dumbledore, meaning they have been doing his dirty work while he sits back and pockets the money he has left over from paying them a cut wage." Raven explained and the group looked shocked,

"You mean to say that we've been taught by people not qualified?" Paws said horrified and Luna nodded,

"But surely the Board of Governors would have noticed?" She demanded,

"No, because it's down to Dumbledore who to hire and who not to, and because of that only he sees their credentials. What he has done is cut their wage to take the rest for himself, but because they owe him for allowing them to work here they get their hands dirty for him."

"This isn't right!" Paws exclaimed, "This has to be changed right away!"

"You're telling me, I'm the one who has to tell Tom." Harry grumbled and they winced,

"Ah, good luck with that, Snake." Swift said sympathetically,

"Gee thanks," He muttered, "Ok, so Paws, what do you have?"

"Not a lot, I'm afraid. I've only been able to find a bit of information one a branch from Ravenclaw." She told the group, she pulled out a sheet of parchment where she had been making her family tree. "I have found out that the female Denver child married a Welsh man by the name of Charles Wynne but I haven't been able to find out if they had a child yet. The second male child married and his wife and child died in childbirth and his death was extremely messy, it seemed he went mad with grief and killed himself. The final male child married and had a son, the daughter dying after she conducted dragon pox."

"So we're looking at Denver and Wynne now?" Harry clarified,

"Yes,"

"You may get somewhere within the Potter library, my family spend a few centuries in Wales." Harry suggested,

"Have you a copy with you?"

"No, but here." He threw her his Potter Gringotts card, "This should be enough, you are listed anyway."

"Thank you," Paws looked excited at the prospect, "I just have to ask for the library vault, yes?"

"Yes, I had all the books and scrolls separated in to a separate vault. Anything you take will be listed so take whatever,"

"Brilliant,"

"We've been watching the Order," George picked up when Paws indicated she had nothing more to say.

"And they are planning something, it doesn't sound good either." Fred continued and Harry sighed,

"Of course not, why would they give us a small respite?" He asked rhetorically, "Go on, Manic, Panic,"

"The latest plan is that they are going to 'eradicate' more of the Darkness that plagues their world."

"What does that mean?"

"According to the head chicken, they are searching out clusters of Darkness to remove. It is their belief that if they start picked away at the problem it will eventually fall because the Dark will no longer have a foundation."

"So they are going after places like Knockturn to start with and then they will start picking off the lower level dark houses." Harry said, "This could be a problem, but I'll take it to Tom later, he will be able to pass it on to his Eaters so they can be prepared."

"They didn't say anything for definite, it's the beginning of plans because they were focussed on this law."

"About the law…" Badger interrupted,

"Yeah?"

"It's got majority vote." He told them, "According to my grandmother she has been holding functions and it seems that they those invited have pledged they would vote for it."

"Manic, Panic, as soon as it passes I want a copy of the actual law. We will need to break it down if we are to use this to aid ourselves and the dark." Harry ordered,

"On it, Snake."

"Did she have anything else to say, Badger?" Harry questioned,

"Only a few passing comments about my shame on our house and how my father would be ashamed," Badger waved a careless hand, "Same old,"

"Lovely,"

"Yes, a pleasant woman."

"Bleach?"

"I've been making potions, I thought it would be good to stock up and I've been bouncing ideas with Severus of a liquid shield. We cannot work out if it would be consumed or pasted on the skin." Draco told them and Harry blinked,

"To what strength?"

"Hopefully up to the strength of a straight _Diffindo_ for an hour."

"That would be amazing," Paws said thoughtfully, "it would take the strain of off shielding."

"It's a work in progress, but with all the books we have and Severus' knowledge we should have something soon." Draco said to them,

"This is good, keep us informed."

"Of course,"

"Swift?"

"Two more names," He responded, handing over a sheet of parchment, "These should be easier." Harry knew, as much as he wanted to be the one to hunt the bastards down, he had other things to be getting on with. "Venom?"

"Already dead," He answered with a smirk, "I've been looking over one of the Flamel journals, an Italian one, and I've finished the translations."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it was filled with potions, spells and bits of Italian history." Venom explained, "It was all rather interesting actually."

"Have you copied it yet?"

"No, I was going to bind the original before copying and securing the first one." Venom said and Harry nodded,

"Good idea, I'll have two copies if you will."

"Dark Lord?"

"Yes, the man reads a lot."

"So, Snake," Swift began, "What have you been up to?"

"Well, obviously you know the wolf sanctuary is up and running." He said and they all made sounds,

"It's amazing," Paws said,

"I can't believe what you have done, you haven't missed a thing." Badger stated,

"And to think, you did all of that because I jokingly mentioned a safe house." Draco laughed and Harry grinned,

"I know, it was one of your finest moments." Harry joked,

"Seriously though, Snake. I had just stocked up the infirmary when some of the wolves arrived, you should have seen them." Draco shook his head, "Some of them were a mess, and others were in shock."

"I hope its enough."

"I think you've saved them." Paws told him,

"I haven't been there today, I'll go tomorrow I think, unless I am unable." Harry decided,

"What else have you been up to?"

"I've finished my research and my equations for the beginning of the counter curse for Bellatrix, I'll be giving it to Tom later." He explained, "And I had a meeting with Dumbledore earlier."

"What did he want?"

"Another lesson on Tom, but this one confirmed that he knows about them and he knows about my addition." Harry said, "He's got a plan for me to be involved because he said that I would be the one to find them, some shit about me being the prophecy child."

"He really does speak utter crap." Badger shook his head,

"He's tense however, he's cracking under the pressure and I'll find out from Lucius tomorrow how badly he is being affected in the Wizengamot."

"Death Eater meeting?"

"Yes, Tom mentioned it yesterday." Harry agreed, "This next article is going to be explosive and it will not be forgotten, and then I know which one I'll be using to have him ousted from the school. I'll have to collaborate with Lucius again for that because of his links to the governors."

"What are our future plans?"

"I think its time we start thinking of what we want to implement when we have control. Paws, Bleach and Venom, start working on the laws we want drawn up, Paws, I'll take you down to the chamber so you can collect our law plans and then run them past Bleach and Venom to have the drafted." Harry commanded,

"We'll get straight on it."

"Swift, I need to have all the information on the school wards please, there is something there that we're missing I think and I don't like the fact that Dumbledore has had his filthy hands in my precious castle." Harry said and he nodded,

"I've already started breaking them down in to individual ward chains but they are weaved together tightly, hopefully I'll make a break through."

"Badger, keep your ears out for student gossip, as mundane as it is I have found that all gossip has its roots. I need to get a grasp on what the students are actually thinking and no one speaks in front of me whatsoever."

"I can do," Badger agreed, "I have noticed that the Gryffindors have been cursing your name now that you can't play Quidditch."

"I had completely forgotten that the season started, how badly did they lose by?"

"240 – 50."

Harry winced,

"Ouch,"

"Well the reserve seeker is currently in hospital so they had to use a sub and it wasn't pretty, that plus the beaters do not have the same flare as the twins."

"Thank you, we're here 'til Thursday." Said twins called, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lovely." He shook his head, "Keep us informed."

"Will do,"

"We know what we're going, we're also going to attempt to put a listening device in the minister's office and the DMLE." George said and Harry smirked,

"If anyone can,"

"We'll do it,"

"Venom, you have your names and you'll be working with Bleach and Paws."

"I know exactly what accidents these things will have," Venom stated and Harry smirked,

"Wonderful," Harry said, "Now that just leaves Raven and myself."

"I'm working with Ellen and digging," Luna said and Harry nodded,

"I'm researching and planning, I have a few things in the mix that I want to build on." Harry said, and then sighed, "I'm counting down the days before I can fully relax."

"Have you been training too?" Paws asked,

"Yes, I'll be picking up the pace of that too." Harry confirmed, "So we have our plans and now we just have to get on with it, I suppose."

"Cheer up, Snake, you'll have Ginny back soon." Swift had the sense to vanish in to the shadows before Snake could curse him, Paws got up with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll hit him for you." She told him, "You coming, Badger?"

"Yes, see you later guys."

The pair of them vanished in to the shadows as the twins got to their feet,

"Well, people to annoy, offices to break in to." Fred said,

"Busy busy busy,"

"Have fun, demons." Harry said and they left after kissing Draco,

"I have to go too," The blonde said, "I have something brewing,"

"Bye Bleach,"

The portrait slid shut leaving Venom at the mercy of Harry and Luna, the pair locked their unique eyes on to him and Blaise fought not to fidget.

"I-,"

"You get one warning." Harry said, interrupted what he knew was coming.

"Excuse me?"

"Do not hurt him." Harry warned him, "I swear to you now, with everything I am, you will regret the day you were born if you do." Blaise blinked a few times,

"How did you know?"

"We know." Harry and Luna stated together,

"You two scare me, you know that."

"It gives the desired effect." Luna shrugged, and Blaise got up.

"You have my word," He said, "I won't hurt him." With that he left, leaving Luna and Harry alone.

"Well, that went well." Harry said brightly and Luna smirked,

"I think so too."

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" He asked her and she shrugged,

"I think I'll go back to the manor and see if we have any cubs arriving."

"You'll let me know?"

"Yes, of course." Luna agreed, "Oh, and you'll need this." Luna passed him a sheet of parchment before kissing his cheek and vanishing. Harry opened the sheet of parchment and was momentarily confused, he read it over twice before laughing.

"I would truly be in a cave." He shook his head and got up, stretching as he went. Harry gently prodded at the connection with Tom and was rewarded with a sharp burst of irritation, he frowned at that and summoned his things so he could go but as he was about to vanish he realised he had not changed. He went and grabbed a pair of jeans to throw on and a white top, he slipped on his daps and went back to the living room and vanished in to the shadows. Harry took an instinctive step back when he arrived in Tom's rooms; they were a mess. The man had books everywhere and it looked as if some of the furniture had been used and targets for his angry curses, Harry carefully stepped over the broken table and moved over to where Tom was furiously scribbling on a parchment at least 4ft long.

"Dare I ask?" Harry ventured, approaching with caution.

"No," was the short answer and Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'm asking anyway," Harry pointed out,

"Counter curse,"

"I thought so, I noticed it's been driving you insane," Harry said, stepping closer and manoeuvring himself around the broken furniture. That actually got Tom to look up,

"How- never mind. It's you, of course you noticed." Tom muttered somewhat sullenly,

"What have you got so far?" Harry inquired, finally making it through the assault course and dropping down opposite Tom.

"I have the counter, I have it completely figured out along with the incantation but I cannot get it in to the right part of the mind. It's like its deliberately eluding me." He explained frustrated,

"You didn't happen to try any experimental equation links, did you?" Harry asked,

"A few, but they were a waste of time."

"Did you try using an experimental link with a separate branch of magic to bridge two things together?" Harry questioned, pulling out his own work,

"Like what?"

"An edited form of the Legilimency strand of magic, perhaps." Harry said handing over the parchment, Tom all but snatched it up and Harry bit back a smirk. He watched as the crimson eyes flew across the page and his smirk grew when Tom developed a tick in his left eye,

"I do not know whether to curse or kiss you right now." He grumbled and Harry laughed,

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to the second option." Harry joked, "I finished this today, I thought that if you changed the equation for memories to subconscious and tie in and extraction chain to draw out the foreign magic you could add it to your own workings and have the full counter. Of course, you'd have to be the one to tie it in, Arithmancy is really not my subject, but I doubt you would have any issue with that."

"No, I am surprised that you did these equations. Don't you hate Arithmancy?"

"Yeah, but you try living with Paws, Bleach and Raven and not learn it." Harry sighed,

"This is surprisingly good," Tom said looking it over again, "This has the basis to counter most mind alterations without causing harm to Occlumency shields."

"I do have some brain cells,"

"Indeed," Tom agreed, "I should be able to have this finished by tomorrow-,"

"Nope." Harry cut him off, "You are stopping now."

"Is that right?" Tom asked, leaning back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that is right." Harry confirmed, he got up and placed himself in Tom's lap straddling him, Tom's hands automatically went up to rest on Harry's hips. "Besides, I have a few things to tell you."

"What is to stop me working after?"

"I can think of a few things," Harry mused,

"I see,"

"Come on, let's fix your rooms." Harry pulled Tom up with him and waved his hand, things began fixing themselves and when Tom repeated notion the furniture started ordering itself and the cosmetic damages were fixed.

"There,"

"It does look better," Tom said and Harry rolled his eyes, he shoo'd Tom to his chair and went over to the drinks cabinet. He pulled out a tumbler and dropped 4 ice cubes in to it and the poured in the cherry scotch he knew Tom loved. Harry was about to close it but he noticed a new bottle and raised an eyebrow, he was surprised to see it there but pleased because he knew that it was only for him; no one else liked apple vodka as far as he knew. He took over Tom's drink and handed it to him, Tom raised an eyebrow and blinked when he realised that it was spot on to which Harry merely smirked. He placed himself back on Tom's lap, this time he was say sideways and his legs draped over the arm of the chair and his back propped up against the other arm.

"I'm just that good," Harry assured Tom, who rolled his eyes.

"Why the victory dance earlier?" Tom asked and Harry laughed,

"What makes you think it was a victory dance?"

Tom just gave him a look,

"It was a victory dance, a mental one."

"Ok, you're right, I was mentally dancing in victory." He conceded,

"Well?"

"You jinxed me yesterday, Dumbledore called." Harry sent him a scowl and Tom smirked,

"I can assure you that I would not wish Dumbledore on anyone."

"That's reassuring, I think that that is too evil even for Dark Lords." Harry stated seriously, "Anyway, Dumbledore is getting tense and there was definitely something off with him when I saw him. I was in victory because I had him eating out of my hand, and I found out that he definitely knew about your little accident."

"How?"

"He basically said I was a freaking Horcrux detector. Something about me being able to find the due to being the prophecy child, and seeing as we both know he created the prophecy that leaves only Mr Shard." Harry pointed out,

"Mr Shard?" Tom repeated amused, and Harry pouted,

"Do not mock me, Mr Soul Shard was quite happy with his name thank you."

"My apologies,"

"As it should be,"

"So what else did he show you?" Tom questioned,

"Your meeting with Slughorn back in your 6th year." Harry said and he watched Tom blink twice before sighing.

"Let me guess, the one where I asked Slughorn about Horcruxes?"

"Of course,"

"So he knows that I went for seven?"

"Oh, he knows you went for seven but not because of the memory."

"Oh?"

"Slughorn, rather badly I might add, edited his memory. It blocks out the bit after he thanks you for the crystallised pineapple and everything from after you asked about horcruxes." Harry told him,

"Really? Then how did he get seven?"

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore was one of your teachers, Tom. He knows a little bit about you."

"I know he watched me, but I was always guarded around him. I do not know how…" Tom trailed off and cursed.

"You were slightly obsessed with magical properties were you not? Seven is the most powerful magical number, with three and thirteen being the other two."

"That is surprisingly clever for the old man."

"Yes, I had to give him that."

"He will not find them however, though you are responsible for two of them." Tom eyed him as if to take the locket away and Harry's hand flew up clutching it possessively.

"It's mine, eyes off." He snapped, and Tom smirked,

"I need not worry then,"

"Smug bastard," Harry muttered, and Tom chuckled.

"It looks good on you," Tom murmured, trailing a finger along Harry's neck, "As does this." He held up the arm that held the bracelet and Harry smiled,

"You are entirely too pleased with yourself, _My Lord_." Harry did so like watching the effect of his words, he saw Tom's pupils dilate slightly and then man swallowed before everything was controlled.

"Of course, you are still wearing both."

"Impossible," Harry shook his head, "I've spoken to mine today and that law is 100% going through, Augusta Longbottom has been holding functions and those invited have pledged to vote for it."

"That will probably match up with Lucius' information, he's had his ears about." Tom said, "It's said to go in to vote this week."

"I know, I've already got the twins got get an exact copy. That way we can rip it to shreds to help us with our plans." Harry said,

"Will they be able to get it on the day it passes?"

"The twins will be in the room to grab it as it passes,"

"Good,"

"Now, apart from more information on the ministry, a few more names on the Ravenclaw heirs list and two more wolf names I think I've told you everything of importance." Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Oh, no, Dumbledore and the Order are planning to start attacking collections of Darkness. So, I would warn all of your Eaters because once the man has hit places like Knockturn he'll turn to low level Dark Houses."

"I'll mention it tomorrow. I merely need to check in with the main section, then I shall speak with my Elite, I'll use the timeturner for an extra few hours and I will attempt the counter curse with Bellatrix." Tom decided,

"Wonderful," Harry said pleased, "Now," He turned so he was straddling Tom again and he tilted his head, "I believe you were needing a stress reliever?"

"Very much so," Tom agreed, he captured Harry's lips in a fierce kiss that left the teen breathless, "Dance for me?" Harry's eyes light up and he grinned,

"Of course," Harry climbed to his feet and asked the castle for a pole, his wand dropped to the floor playing music and Harry fell back in to familiar movements. He span around the pole and shot Tom a coy look as he noticed the red eyes getting darker, Harry dropped down and slowly rose up arching against the pole. He heard Tom hiss and smirked to himself, Harry wrapped himself around the pole, lifting himself and twisting at the same time, he mentally thanked his training for his upper body strength as he released one arm and landed lightly on his feet. He ran his hands slowly over his body, teasingly pulling up his top only to drop it and twirl around the pole. He could feel Tom's desire pumping threw the link and smirked, he allowed his top to melt away as he dropped low again and as he rose up he made sure to stick his ass out allowing smug pleasure to fill him when Tom released a small groan. Harry lifted himself and span around the pole, dropping to his knees and crawling over, he dipped his back and watched Tom follow his every movement. Harry climbed up on to Tom's lap vanishing Tom's shirt as he moved, he kissed up his pale chest paying close attention to his nipples before moving upwards. He bit down on his collar and soothed the mark with his tongue making Tom suck in a sharp breath, he trailed little bites up to over his neck and he licked a sensitive spot below Tom's ear and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"To your tastes?" Harry asked, as he continued his ministrations.

"Very much so," Tom answered, his voice rough with desire and Harry knew he was going to have bruises on his hips from Tom's grip. Harry nearly yelped when Tom stood suddenly, he wrapped his legs around his waist to support himself and shot Tom a dirty look – not that the man paid any attention to it. Instead, he attacked Harry's neck biting down hard enough to draw blood and Harry gasped, he tugged at Tom's hair and crashed their lips together. They both fought for control, until Tom bit down on Harry's lip distracting the teen and allowing himself the upper hand. Harry didn't notice they had moved until he was thrown on to the bed, Tom was over him in an instant, kissing and biting anything within reach. He had pinned Harry's arms above his head not allowing the teen much movement, Harry growled and thrust his hips upwards creating friction and making Tom's grip slacken for a moment. That was all Harry needed, he twisted himself and flipped their positions so Tom was flat on his back and Harry over him.

"You are a very evil human being," Harry stated,

"I know, I practice it on a regular basis." Tom agreed, "And if you do not remove the rest of your clothes in this instant I will show you exactly how evil I can be."

"Are you threatening me, My Lord?" Harry mock gasped,

"Promising, Snake,"

Harry grinned and snapped his fingers vanishing both of their clothes,

"Better?"

"Much," Tom said, before pulling him down in to a kiss. Harry didn't complain when their positions were reversed, he felt Tom's magic swarm over him and he realised the man was incredibly impatient; Harry blamed the dancing. He drew his legs up towards his chest and felt Tom at his entrance, he relaxed completely and Tom pushed in, Harry cried out as pain shot up his spine but it was soon washed away when Tom began to move. Tom drew back and thrust in again, drawing a sharp yell from Harry as pleasure ripped through him, he relished in the tightness around him and angled himself to go deeper. Harry swore viciously as Tom went deeper and the older man swallowed the teen's moan with a hot kiss, he dragged his nails down Tom's back when his spot was hit and the man hissed. The pace picked up and Harry could not control the sounds he was releasing,

"Deeper," Harry got out, and gasped when his plea was met. He arched up when Tom slammed in to his spot sending his body in to flames and his head dropped back in ecstasy. Tom went faster and his thrusts were becoming erratic as he drew closer to his release, Harry felt heat coiling in his stomach, his spot was hit repeatedly and Harry came hard with a shout of Tom's name. Tom felt Harry constrict around him and managed a few more thrusts before following his younger lover in release, he dropped down next to Harry and calmed his breathing before muttering a cleaning spell. Harry rolled over and led on Tom's chest, the older man's arm coming up to wrap around his waist.

"You know, you get so impatient when I dance for you." Harry murmured, shivering slightly as he felt Tom trailing patterns on his hip.

"You should not look so good when you dance for me."

"If I didn't look a little bit attractive then there would be no point in me dancing." Harry pointed out,

"True. Which means we will have a circle, for you look entirely too good and I become impatient."

"Eh, oh well." Harry did a one shoulder shrug, "I've just remembered something."

"Oh?"

"Yes, there was something else that I was supposed to tell you from the meeting."

"Is it something that will dampen my current mood?"

"Probably make it free fall in to a pit of man eating Grindylows." Harry said and Tom huffed,

"Leave it until the morning,"

"Good plan,"

* * *

"If you want to eat before going to the Great Hall then you will need to get up." Tom's cool voice cracked through Harry's peaceful bliss and he groaned.

"Why can't Thursdays be for sleeping?" He complained,

"Because most of the population do not spend their time living each day multiple times, running on pepper up, and secretly fighting for their lives as they try to bring down a crazy old man who has too much power." Tom stated,

"Well, when you put it like that." Harry agreed,

"Besides, you have something to tell me."

"Ahh yeah, shit, that's going to brighten your day." Harry grumbled,

"Wonderful," Tom sighed, "You're things are in the wardrobe, your potion is on the dresser and your toiletries are in the bathroom."

"Thank you, tea four sugars please." Harry called and pulled himself up. He drank down the potion and stumbled in to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day, he brushed he teeth after his shower and threw on his uniform. Harry gratefully accepted the mug Tom handed to him and easily hopped on to the counter next to where Tom was stood, he took a gulp of the hot liquid and sighed.

"So, don't be pissed at me but I've found out a few things about the school, from Raven." Harry said,

"Go on?"

"I assume Moony had told you of the wards."

"Yes, we've been over this,"

"Yes, well, as well as fucking with the wards, Dumbledore had also messed with the funding and the education here." Harry said and was pinned with a look,

"What has he done to my school?"

"Our," Harry corrected, and Tom waved him off.

"Yes, I know, Gryffindor,"

"Anyway, it turns out that there are a few members of staff that are lacking the required masteries teaching here. Dumbledore is the only one who has seen their credentials and because of that he had gotten away with choosing under qualified staff members and taking the rest of the money he is not paying them." Harry explained, "This also means that they owe Dumbledore and have been getting their hands dirty for him." Tom's eyes were flashing but he took a deep breath so he didn't curse Harry, something the teen was monumentally grateful for.

"This needs to be corrected soon. I will not have substandard education within this great castle," He stated stiffly, "I think the research for the heirs needs to be picked up."

"I'll tell Paws, she's on her own currently because Moony has too many other things. He's with the wolves, translating Flamel, working with Swift on the wards and with Greyback with the pack." Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "Then again, Paws is pulling back on the heir search because she is drafting laws too."

"Pull Remus from the wards and put him back on research, I'll have Rabastan come in and help Swift with the ward as he is an expert on them." Tom suggested and Harry nodded.

"That would work, that would leave Paws more time to work on heirs and laws, because Moony will be on heirs too." Harry said, "I'll be helping with the wards, I've handed the counter over to you so I'll work with the wolves, work on the heirs, plan the next article, run intel between the two groups, work on my own creations and keep Dumbledore off my back." Harry blinked and then groaned, "Remind me to stock up on pepper ups."

"Do not kill yourself," Tom warned,

"I won't," Harry assured, "What are your plans?"

"I'll hold my meeting later,"

"I'm still coming,"

"I've been trying to compile all my reports but my death eaters have decided now is the time to be extra efficient so they are stacking up. I am trying to plan the takeover of the ministry and take in all the variables. I have already begun working on laws that I want passed, I have been collecting information on those with dark affiliation just in case they need warning or I need to warn mine. I need to finish this counter, I am still translating the books, which are becoming more difficult as I go. I have been doing my own search on the heirs to the castle, I have been working on a way to counteract the strain Dumbledore is putting on the wards, keeping up with my allegiances and teaching." Tom told him and Harry chuckled,

"If you die, I will be highly displeased in having to resurrect you." Harry said and Tom smirked,

"Yes, I imagine you would be."

Harry cast a tempus and sighed,

"Well this should be fun, I'll see you 4th period." He dropped a kiss on Tom's cheek and vanished in to the shadows, he grabbed his cloak from the air as Luna threw it at him and left his rooms raising his glamour as he went. He knew he had to speak to Luna but he would grab her later and there was the fact that she probably already knew, he hopped down the stairs and slunk in to the great hall. He was mentally mapping out her day, he was going to live this day, go back to do his research and finish his latest spell, then he was going to find Luna to get the wolves and finally he would go back to train for the day before going to the Death Eater meeting and the going to sleep.

Harry sighed, this was going to be a familiar routine the way things were going, he had to keep this up at least until they made a breakthrough with something; getting Dumbledore out of the school would be a great one. He wasn't particularly bothered by his classes, ever since McGonagall had put around the word of his extension they had not been a problem, and Harry had a feeling that Luna was completing some of his homework too, because he couldn't remember the last time he had actually done a Herbology essay. Harry walked in to the library and moved over to his hidden corner, he really did like this place and he mentally thanked Paws for pointing it out to him.

He didn't have long until he was due in Tom's class, but he didn't want to stay in the Great Hall and the library didn't look to suspicious on his behalf. He did managed to draft out the plan for his Transfiguration essay before he felt someone approach, he blinked when he saw Alina dart over and he flicked his wrist to throw up an edited Notice-me-not charm around his area. The spell was one of Paws' creations and it was a notice-me-not mixed in with a repellent so not only would the area be overlooked but it would make those who were persistent remember something; magic and muggle.

"Hello, little one," Harry said, peaking over the table to where she was huddled, "They giving you a hard time again?" She nodded, her eyes scared.

"They took my books and ripped them up." She told him, "They said it was for getting help yesterday because you fixed my robe."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Only that you were a 'he'," She told him,

"That's ok then," Harry said,

"They said that the only reason you were helping me was to get some." She muttered and Harry balked.

"What!" He yelped, "That is the most absurd thing I have heard in a while."

"I said you wouldn't take advantage of me." Alina said, "I was right, right?"

"Yes you were right." Harry ran a hand through his head, "Not only are you much too young, I'll let you in on a little secret." Harry dropped his voice down to a mock whisper, "I'm gay," Alina looked a little bit confused,

"You were always with that girl,"

"Unfortunately, I have to fit in to an image for the current time."

"Is that why you wear a glamour?" She asked innocently, and Harry shot her a wry grin.

"I am not surprised that you saw through it," He said, "But you're right, that is the reason I wear a glamour."

"My mother says that you shouldn't have hide," Alina told him, sitting down and looking more comfortable.

"Your mother is a smart woman," Harry said, "Unfortunately, until I am able to I have to stay hidden."

"You hate it, don't you?"

"More than anything," Harry agreed, "Now, what's this about your books?"

"They ripped everything up and now I can't do my work, Snape's essay is due soon and he'll kill me." She exclaimed and Harry bit back a smile.

"Snape is rather strict."

"He's terrifying,"

"I've met scarier."

"And I had finished half of Professor Drield's essay, now I have to start again." She sighed and slumped down, "This is horrible."

"I can help you with your assignments, here." Harry pulled out two rolls of parchment, a quill and some ink. "Now, do you remember what Drield's was one?"

"The disarming spell,"

"That one is a particular favourite of mine," Harry mused, "How long was it?"

"He wants a foot on the history and use of the disarming spell."

"You are in luck," Harry said, he drew out a thin book that he was using for his research, "This book, while a bit advanced for your year, breaks down the principles of the basic defensive spells and tells you of their origins." He flicked it open to the disarming spell and handed it over, "This should impress him, he's very in to thorough research and he likes it when people read on ahead. So if you finish that, the next page is on the _Protego_ shield which will come next."

"Thank you, Harry."

"I'm going to teach you some spells to protect your essays too." Harry decided, he took his wand and took out another roll of parchment. "Tap the sheet and say _Impervious_." She repeated the notion and Harry felt the magic work, "That's right. Now, that makes it waterproof. The next one you have to drag your wand down and say _Ignepio_ , this makes it fireproof."

"Ok, I think I have it." She said,

"Right, the next _Lacerunis_ needs a sharp slash across the sheet." Harry illustrated the notion.

"What does that do?"

"It stops the parchment form being torn or broken." Harry explained,

"Wicked,"

"You have to remember to put these spells on all of your work," Harry reminded her, "Once you've finished these essays, I'll take them to Snape and Drield so they can't be taken from you again."

"Thanks,"

"Do you remember Snape's essay?"

"No, and I can't ask him."

"One moment," _Paws?_

_Yes, Harry?_

_Do you remember what Snape's assignments were for first year second term?_

_The second term was the focussing on bezoars, moonstone and porcupine quills. So the essay for this time of year should be bezoars._

_Thanks,_ Harry cut the connection and turned back to Alina,

"Does Bezoars sound familiar?"

"Yes, we had to write what they are for in potions."

"That is simple enough, they have an entire chapter on them in 1000 magical herbs and fungi." Harry said, "I know you don't have a copy right now, but you can borrow one from the library for now until you can get another copy."

"If I write home they'll know," Alina whispered and Harry waved her off.

"Don't worry about it now," He said, "How's the essay coming along?"

"I think it's finished," She handed it over and he looked through it. She had beautiful handwriting, and Hermione would be extremely pleased with her grammar and punctuation.

"This is very well done," He complimented, "I'll take this to Professor Drield, I have him 4th period." Harry cast a tempus and cursed, "Which started twenty minutes ago, fuck!" He blinked, "Don't repeat that word."

"I won't," She agreed, giggling.

Harry stuffed his things back in to his bag and stood up,

"Now, there is a spell to keep people away from this area, it will drop as soon as you leave so if you want to keep people away stay here and use the books around these shelves." Harry said,

"I will."

"Don't worry about your things, Alina. It'll work out." And with that he was off, he bolted, he flew up the stairs and through the shortcuts he knew off. Harry jumped through a wall and on to the corridor of the defence classroom, he slid to a stop in front of the classroom and straightened his appearance before stepping in. He cursed the fact that he happened to be late to the one lesson Tom decided to have a theory class, he offered a sheepish expression to Tom's raised eyebrow.

"Mr Potter, 20 points for being late and you can stay behind to discuss your detention."

"Yes, Professor." Harry muttered, taking his seat. He waved off the inquiring looks Swift and Paws gave him and got on with the reading they were supposed to be doing.

_Where have you been?_

_Teaching,_ he told them and they blinked,

_Excuse me?_

_I've been teaching_ , he repeated,

_You're not giving anything else, are you?_ Swift sighed,

_There is nothing else, I was actually teaching._ Harry mentally exclaimed,

_You are impossible,_ They sighed and he bit back a smirk,

_Was there any particular reason you didn't inform me the lesson had started?_ He asked,

_You blocked the connection_ , Paws told him,

_I really have to stop doing that._

_Yes, you do,_

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, he had read this book like seven times before and he could probably quote it word for word and make edits, hell, his own copy had copious amounts of edits in it as well as changes to the spells or extensions. Harry kept his head down but he let his mind wander, he could get away with going shopping today for Alina before he got stuck in to his research and then he could have Winky take Alina's new things to the girl and ward her bed area. He would have to go to Germany to shop, they were completely anti-Dumbledore after the whole Grindlewald incident and it was one of his favourite places to go; he loved the German magical sector – actually, he just loved Germany.

He knew exactly what he was going to buy, and he was able to without her being there thanks to Luna, he would have to pick up something for Luna because he had yet to take her shopping, though he should be able to get something for a temporary basis. If he was lucky he would be able to pick up his materials for his latest dresses, and if his favourite little shop was still there he could get his lace too. He was liking the sound of this trip, he could pick up some new jeans and some dragon hide trousers, he had a feeling Tom would like those.

"Is there anyone there?"

Harry's head snapped up and he was shocked to find the classroom empty bar Tom, he blinked a few times and shook his head,

"Huh, did not notice that." He muttered,

"That is apparent," Tom drawled and Harry stuck his tongue out, "Why were you late?"

"I was teaching," Harry told him, and Tom raised an eyebrow,

"Teaching,"

"Yes, here," He handed him Alina's essay, "This is Alina Dean's essay for your next class."

"And how did you come about this?"

"She's getting bullied, all of her things have been destroyed so I've decided to help her out." Harry shrugged,

"You do realised you are already on the verge of killing yourself, correct,"

"Yes, but she's adorable." Harry said, "And the only reason she is getting bullied is because she's half Dark Elf. It wouldn't be too bad if it was ordinary teasing, she came to me yesterday with a fractured rib and other injures and there are older years picking on her too. It's cruel, and I don't like it."

"Dark Elf?"

"Yes, from the infamous Khlystovoy Clan."

"Really," Tom looked interested now, "This is surprising,"

"Yes, I know but Ray already did a full background and found that after the Battle with Grindlewald the Khlystovoy Clan split up to make sure their Clan continued." Harry explained,

"You are going to continue this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm going shopping for her later. It's going to be fun,"

"You are beyond my realm of comprehension." Tom decided, "I assume I shall see you later for the meeting?"

"Of course, my dear Dark Lord, I would not miss it."

"Are you attending both?"

"Probably just the Elite. I've decided that tonight it a goodnight to check out the area where some wolves may be hiding." Harry said,

"Very well, you know where to go."

"Until later,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been nominated for the "All-time Favourite Harry Potter Fanfic" for the Fanatic Fanfics Multi-Fandom Awards, so if you wanna vote for this one it'll be at http://awards.fanaticfanfics.com/ - Thanks guys


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to majorly apologize to all of you. For some reason, my laptop would not let me access the AO3 website at all, so I haven't been able to keep everything updated. As it is, RL also happened, so I've had exams and coursework and all kinds of crap I'd rather not do. So, like I said, massive apology to all of you, and thank you for sticking with it. ~
> 
> Read the tags as always,
> 
> I'm not J.K obviously!
> 
> Any parseltongue is in bold italics

 

**Chapter 30:**

"Oh good, you're already dressed." Harry said brightly, as he walked in and saw Luna sat waiting for him.

"Yes, I thought we could leave right away." She said, "How was your research?"

"I think I have a lead on Denver," Harry replied, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his dragon hide boots. "Have you got the coins?"

"Yes, they're already packed." Luna confirmed, "If you've gotten a lead on Denver that will help, what else have you been researching?"

"I've compiled the evidence for Rita's next big swoop, and if it's released at the right time Dumbledore should be gone and Fudge should be called for a vote of no confidence." Harry told her,

"That sounds brilliant,"

"Plus, as I'm sure you've noticed, I've been shopping today and picked up a few things."

"I love the shoes." Luna agreed, "Thank you,"

"Any time,"

"I've taken the liberty to have a new wardrobe put in for your materials so they do not get creased."

"Wonderful, thanks,"

"And I sent Winky with Alina's things, she'll see you soon."

"Ok," Harry grabbed his jacket and zipped it up, "Ready?"

"Yes, I've got my potions ready and I've alerted Ellen that we may be bringing in more wolves so she is at the ready."

"Good, let's go." Harry took her arm and they vanished in to the shadows, they appeared in the shallow part of the trees where Harry had killed Smith.

"There are wolves here." Luna murmured and Harry nodded,

"On our guard, but they shouldn't be hostel."

"Have you gotten anything from Greyback yet?" Luna asked, "He said you were welcome in the pack."

"Oh, yes, Moony passed it on through Winky." Harry pulled out a fang on a length of string, "I thought it might lessen the situation." They walked through the woods slowly, Harry was following the slight scent left by the wolves to lead him to their location. They came to a halt when two men stepped out in front of them, they were tense and glaring and Harry held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"You have no business here, wizard." One of them said,

"I've come to help you." Harry stated, "The ministry has this forest on their radar, I've come to get you and your pack out of here before they come."

"How do we know you are not with the ministry?" The other demanded,

"I have Greyback's approval." Harry told them, he held up the fang for them to see and they relaxed.

"Follow us,"

They moved deeper in to the woods with the two wolves, Harry made sure Luna stayed close to him just in case.

"Where are we going to go? We have cubs that need places to stay, and we have to stick together."

"Have you not heard of the werewolf sanctuary?" Harry asked,

"Yes, but isn't it just a rumour?"

"No, it's very real." Harry assured,

"How do you know it's safe?"

"Because I created it myself." Harry answered, "My uncle is a werewolf, he means a great deal to me and it's in his honour."

"You have a wolf uncle?"

"The lost cub," Harry tried, and the wolves stopped.

"Your uncle is the Alpha's lost cub?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

They stepped through a clearing and Harry blinked in surprised when he saw a few cabins, which were obviously hand built, there were a few wolves scattered around and the cubs were running around the cabins.

"Knight?"

"Greyback sent them," the first wolf, now identified as Knight, spoke, and the entire camp seemed to relax.

"We haven't got a lot of time. The ministry has this place on its radar, so we need to pack up and leave." Harry said, "I have the portkeys, the location is ready and you'll be able to check in with Greyback when we arrive. I know Moonrise is in wait."

"You know what happened to Moonrise?" One of the females asked, looking nervous.

"We heard her shop was blown up but nothing else."

"I got her out just as they blew the shop, I wasn't going to allow her to be harmed. She is currently helping run the werewolf sanctuary I've set up." Harry explained, and many of them breathed in relief

"This is brilliant news, many of us relied on her and we did not know if she survived or not."

"I am sorry she has not been able to send out a message, but she's been busy running the Sanctuary with Moony." Harry explained and they nodded, "Raven, help the mates,"

"On it,"

"How many have we got here?" Harry asked Knight, catching the bag of galleons Luna threw at him.

"25, including cubs,"

"How many with magical training?"

"None, most of us are non-magical but there are cubs with magic."

"Ok, that's fine." Harry pulled out a few coins, "These are portkeys, the activation words is Sanctuary, pass them around."

"How many can they take?"

"As many as needed, there is no limit. Don't worry about dropping them either, if anyone other than a wolf or those keyed in to the specialist wards they'd be thrown miles away and probably die." Harry said and the wolves smirked. The camp bustled with activity as everything was packed up, Harry helped the wolves moved their cabins and froze when his senses picked up a dense cluster of magic approaching.

"Raven, we have a problem." Harry called, "North east, 16, give or take."

"18, heading in quickly. They're cloaked,"

"Knight, start getting yours out of here. The ministry have moved quicker than we anticipated." Harry said, and Knight nodded. The coins were thrown around the camp and the first set of wolves vanished just as the first spell threw towards them,

"We'll head them off, get everyone to safety." Harry called, he had already thrown up three shields to protect people's backs. He saw the ministry officials break in to the clearing and cursed, he waved his wand and covered his face with a mask, he made it completely black so it wasn't confused with a Death Eater mask and he saw Luna do the same. Harry tossed two banishing spells and followed it up with a disarmer, he wanted the distracted for now and he had span out of the way to avoid the cutting curse. If they were playing nasty then Harry would be sure to return the favour, he slashed his wand and an expelling hex slammed in to the nearest auror and a bone breaker hit the one behind. Other aurors broke through and spells rained down on them, it was a bit overwhelming and Harry took his first hit. He muttered a curse and fell in to his regular duelling movements, it was awkward because he couldn't fully duel, and he also had to keep shields up around the camp as the wolves were taken away.

Harry heard a scream behind him and saw a female wolf drop to the ground, she vanished in a swirl of a portkey and was followed by her mate and a cub. Harry cracked his wand and his fire whip slashed through the air, it snapped at an aurors arm and Harry yanked him to the ground. He saw Luna twirl her wand and he questioned whether he wanted to know what the inky black curse that came out of her wand did. Harry was forced to roll on the floor when two curses came towards him and he pushed himself back up and flung a hurling hex over his shoulder, he saw more vanish with the porkeys and let up on the shields but then hissed when a cutter sliced across his back.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna go down under a torrent of spells, the distraction cost him and a bone breaker shattered his arm and three cutters hit different parts of his body. Harry felt anger seep in to his mind and a red mist began to cover his eyes, he viciously sliced his wand and sent out a blast of raw magic. His spells picked up pace and they grew darker and more violent, the aurors fell in surprise at the sudden onslaught, which allowed Harry to make his way over to Luna and shielded her with his own body. He was relieved to see she was conscious, just bleeding heavily and before he could grab her there was a terrible scream.

"My babies!"

Harry span to see an auror hauling two small cubs out by their hair, the mother was injured and cradling her arm as she was pinned by another auror. The cubs were crying for their mother and Harry took in the scene with narrowed eyes, a cold fury welled up inside of him and he didn't feel the spells that hit him. Luna pulled herself up and darted over to the mother, she kicked the auror in the face and slashed at his throat allowing the mother free. Harry snapped when he saw the auror holding the cubs strike one of them, his magic exploded out of him and he stood calmly. All the spells approaching him fizzled out when they reached his furious magic, he stalked over to where Luna was protecting herself and the mother wolf and threw them a portkey. He was casting as he moved, his wand blurring as he cast,

"Get out of here." He ordered,

"I can't, not without my cubs,"

"Raven, get her out of her." Harry snapped, "I promise you, Miss, I will get your cubs to safety." Luna activated the portkey and Harry stuck, his magic acting as an extension and he stuck down the aurors still standing. He was trying to hit the auror holding the cubs, but he was using them as human shields which meant they were also taking stray curses. Harry had an idea but it was going to be a close call, he rolled on the ground and pushed himself up closer to the auror. He was outmanned and heavily injured, but as his metal spikes went through someone's heart it dropped the numbers down to 5 which he was thankful for. Harry cut down a tree and it fell heavily to the ground giving him a distraction he needed, Harry jumped over some debris and took a flying leap at the auror taking them all tumbling to the ground. He had to fight back his pained cry as his entire body seemed to protest the movement but he pushed it back in favour and punching the filth in the face, he hissed a spell in Parsel which forcefully closed the airways of the auror beneath him before pushing a coin in to the cubs' hands.

"Sanctuary," He spat out and just as he spoke he was blasted back and the cubs vanished without him, Harry slammed in to the ground and he screamed when he felt a white hot pain rip through his spine and his ribs. He felt his throat constrict and his vision swam, spat out blood and rolled over on to his front, his left arm gave out beneath him and his right leg wasn't working. He could feel his ribs moving and it made him queasy, Harry cursed when another cutter ripped through his already abused back but he pushed himself up. He slashed his wand erecting a shield, his vision blacked for a second and he stumbled, he growled and pulled at his shadows, forcing them to surround him and he vanished from the now destroyed clearing. He wasn't concentrating on where he was going, his magic took over and Harry retched when he fell out of the darkness. He recognised the location instantly and offered a cheerful wave to a stunned Tom, Lucius and Snape.

"You should see the other guys." He slurred before his consciousness left him and he collapsed, Tom's reflexes were as good as ever and he lowered the teen to the ground.

"This explains why he didn't make the meeting," Tom mused, shaking his head.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Lucius exclaimed, as the Dark Lord waved his wand over him, Tom cursed as he saw the results of the diagnostic and snapped his fingers for Harry's elf.

"Where is Harry's sister?"

"Miss Moon is being treated at the wolf Sanctuary." She squeaked, and Tom bit back a snarl.

"Fetch Narcissa Malfoy instantly," He ordered and she popped away, "Severus, help me stabilise him, he has a fractured spine, 4 shattered ribs, a punctured lung and a torn intestine that need to be addressed immediately."

"Dear Merlin, just what does he do with his spare time?" Severus demanded, pulling out his potions. "His back needs to be attended too immediately but I cannot do that, his lungs need emptying and fixing." Tom waved his wand clearing his airways as Severus poured potions down the teen's throat, the floo flared to life and Narcissa stepped out, she was already flustered and she rushed over.

"I am guessing he is in a worst state than Miss Lovegood?" Narcissa asked rhetorically,

"Here," Tom thrust the diagnostic at her,

"Merlin, does he ever catch a break?" She sighed, waving her wand over the teen.

"No," Tom answered. Narcissa jabbed her wand and there was a sickening crack as Harry's back was reset, she ran her wand down his front to set up temporary supports for his chest before vanishing the remnants of his ribs and pouring a double dose of Skele-grow down his throat. She set his arm and leg in to position for the potion to work and begun on his other injuries, Narcissa had to cut away the remains of his destroyed t-shirt before she healed the burns as Snape covered them in salve and started sealing the many cutting wounds, drawing out the dirt and debris as Tom covered them in anti-scaring, anti-inflammatory salve.

"What is this?" Snape asked, indicating the snake tattoo. It was the only part of the teen that didn't seem to have a cut on it.

"That is a communication device." Tom told him, "Miss Granger and Mr Weasley also have a design, it allows them to speak without others knowledge."

"How?" Lucius questioned amazed,

"Harry and his group are _very_ intelligent," Tom said and the others blinked, knowing it was extremely high praise from the Dark Lord, "It was created by his twins."

"Extraordinary,"

"He also wears a glamour," Snape noted, not being able to see the teen properly due to bruises, cuts and blood.

"Yes, a strong one."

"Strange,"

Once Narcissa saw the Skele-gro taking effect, she gave him a double dose of Muscle-gro to fix the ligament damage and the intestinal tear, she waved her wand to fill his lungs up with clean air to make sure they were clear and nodded. She gave him a dose of blood replenisher, remembering to add in a neutralizer to allow them to take effect, she waved her wands over the developing bruises and then covered them in salve to speed up the healing process.

"That's as much as I can do." Narcissa sighed, wiping her brow, "He'll be in a coma until he's ready."

"Can he be moved?" Tom asked,

"Yes, but his body has to stay straight, along with his arm and leg." She told him, "I'll strap them to make sure." She tapped her wand and muttered _Ferula,_ the bandages sprung out and wound themselves tightly around the affected limbs.

"One moment," Tom waved his wand and Harry gently lifted off the ground, with extra care to make sure his body was not jolted, he moved him in to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He warded his room as he left and went back in to the sitting area, Severus and Narcissa were packing their things away while Lucius waved his wand to clean up the blood.

"Do you have any idea what happened, My Lord?" Lucius asked,

"Narcissa, did you happen to have an influx of wolves today?"

"Yes, they came through in sections, some were injured and then Miss Lovegood arrived heavily injured with a hysterical woman, she was screaming about how they had her cubs." Narcissa shook her head, "It was highly distressing, and Miss Lovegood was not much better. She was trying to heal herself to return, yelling that 'he' was left alone with too many against him. I assume, now, that she was speaking of Mr Potter-Black."

"Harry spoke of a location he knew of where wolves were residing, he said the ministry knew about it so he was going to go there and get them out before it was too late. It seems that the ministry were a bit quicker than he assumed." Tom said to them, his mind constantly probing at his link with Harry, it was decidedly odd not having Harry's presence in the back of his mind and it was something he did not like.

"But to obtain such injuries, he would have had to have been against many opponents."

"Knowing Harry, he probably got everyone out before going after the cubs himself," Tom said and didn't mention that if he would have seen an auror attacking a child he would have done the same. "Is Miss Lovegood conscious?"

"No, she had to be put to sleep to heal. She was bleeding out."

"Then we cannot gain answers until they are conscious, unless you are able to speak with some of the wolves?"

"I can return and see if they have any details, if you wish, My Lord?"

"I would appreciate knowing what has proceeded," Tom agreed, she nodded and kissed her husband before vanishing in to the flames.

"Is this ordinary behaviour, My Lord?" Severus questioned, belatedly realising that he knew very little about the real Harry Potter.

"For Harry? Yes." Tom sighed, "He is still a puzzle too me, he acts a certain way and then proceeds to something such as this."

"Why didn't he get out when he could?" Lucius questioned, "It was obvious he was outnumbered, why not leave?"

"I do not believe he was outnumbered per se, I believe, given the state of his back, he was unable to fully duel as he was too busy shielding the wolves."

"With himself?" Snape demanded, and Tom sighed through his nose.

"More than likely,"

"Has he got any self-preservation whatsoever?"

"I am still discovering the answer myself."

"What is his business with the wolves?"

"He created a werewolf sanctuary to protect them."

"You have spoken of a safe haven for the werewolves, but you did not speak of very many details, My Lord."

"I have not been there since the final ward so I cannot say fully, your wife would be a better person to ask." Tom said, he ran a hand through his dark hair and mentally cursed Harry repeatedly in his head for confusing him. He had an odd feeling running through him, it was like he couldn't do anything until he knew the teen was ok, he realised, with a jolt, that he was worried about the brat and cursed in his mind again. The flames flared green again and Narcissa stepped out, she looked more composed this time, minus the stunned expression on her pretty face.

"What is it?" Lucius asked worried,

"That teen is clinically insane." She stated, "There is absolutely no other explanation to why he thought it would be a good idea to deal with 18 fully qualified aurors/werewolf hunters as well as shield the entire wolf camp and Miss Lovegood."

"He did what?" Severus exclaimed while Tom took a deep breath to keep himself from going and cursing said teen.

"I have spoken to the wolves and they all said the same thing." Narcissa shook her head, "And when Miss Lovegood went down he thought it would be a great idea to use himself as a human shield to get her up. It was then the cubs were snatched and he went after them, he sent the mother and Luna back with the portkey and went for the cubs. According to the mother, who calmed as soon as her children were returned, there were 7 still standing when they left."

"He shouldn't be alive." Lucius muttered, "It should be impossible," Tom bit back a scoff,

"That is the truth. But after surviving a direct killing curse, years of abuse, a basilisk bite, a 50ft drop, multiple dementor attacks, the triwizard tournament, many duels and fights with myself, a battle with my elite, being possessed and everything Dumbledore has done to him I honestly don't think 'impossible' is a word that can even be comprehended in respect to Harry Potter." Tom stated,

"When you put it like that then I believe you are correct, My Lord."

"I think he may have broken impossible." Narcissa said seriously. Tom sighed again, he knew he would have to inform Harry's friends, and he wasn't looking forward to speaking to his ever so slightly overprotective werewolf uncle either; he would make the teen pay for this. He snapped his fingers and called back Harry's elf,

"Yous bes calling again, extremely powerful and very terrifying Dark Lord, sir." She said and Tom blinked as the other three muffled their snickers.

"Excuse me?"

"Master Harry bes telling Winky that." She nodded, "He's be saying that or 'oh feared one'." Tom took another slow deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am going to put him straight back in a coma when he wakes up, but from my one he won't wake." He growled,

"Master Harry's bes telling Winky to expect a death threat from yous, and he bes telling Winky to tell you that-that." She shifted and Tom raised an eyebrow, he knew he was not going to appreciate her next word and that was confirmed when she seemed to pull it together and soldier on, "That yous should be thankful that hes be stroking that massive ego of yours, he bes saying that he would hate for you to be able to fit your normal sized ego in to a normal sized house." By the time she had finished her voice was painfully high, and Tom had developed a twitch in his left eye. The three other occupants were gaping at the elf and they had to fight back the bizarre urge to laugh at the sheer audacity of the Potter Lord.

"You were right, my dear." Lucius said to his wife, "He is clinically insane."

"Fetch me Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," Tom snapped and she popped away instantly, "I'm just going to kill him, excuse me." Tom turned and went to walk away,

"Um, My Lord?" Severus interrupted, stopping the Dark Lord "As much as it pains me to stop you from killing the brat, might I suggest waiting to until you are not in a school where Dumbledore resides."

"I suppose your thoughts have merit, Severus." Tom grudgingly agreed, "What will be the after affects from his injuries?"

"I am unsure, he does not follow usual healing patterns, his healing is accelerated vastly."

"That would be his phoenix animagus." Tom said thoughtfully, "They are regenerative,"

"He has a phoenix animagus?" Lucius repeated, "Draco said he was a snake."

"He has a snake form also,"

"Two forms?"

"Three, he has a shadow wolf form." Tom told them and they blinked,

"Yes, impossible seems rather insipid." Snape muttered. There was a hesitant knock on the door and Tom flicked his hand to open it, Weasley and Granger stepped, Granger raised her eyebrows at the guest but relaxed slightly when she saw it wasn't a teacher matter.

"You summoned us, Dark Lord?" She asked politely, when they had fully entered and shut the door.

"Yes, it's about your idiotic best friend."

"What has he done this time?" Ron sighed, "I swear, we should have had him admitted when he thought it was a good idea to jump out of Gryffindor tower."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa exclaimed, "Why?"

"He was 'testing his reflexes'," Hermione answered shaking his head, "In his defence, he had never actually claimed to be sane."

"Be that as it may," Tom interrupted, deciding to ignore Harry's insanity, "He's put himself in a coma."

"What!" They yelped,

"We leave him for a day," Hermione groused, "What did he do?"

"Went to collect some wolves," Tom told them, "From what the wolves have told Narcissa, there were 18 and Miss Lovegood went down."

"And let me guess, he shielded everyone else except himself and when Luna fell he used himself as a human shield." Swift asked rhetorically, a self suffering sigh escaping him.

"How did you know?" Lucius questioned,

"It's Harry." They answered, as if explained everything,

"What injuries did he receive?" Hermione inquired,

"Here," Narcissa passed them the diagnostic and they blinked,

"Huh, managed to fracture his spine this time." Hermione said,

"That's what? Every bone in his body now?" Swift confirmed and she nodded,

"I believe it is,"

"I am guessing you healed him?" She directed the question at Narcissa,

"Yes, he's in a coma now."

Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully,

"That means, given the severity of the injuries, the full healing, the potions, his animagus and the fact that he's Harry and doesn't do normal… he should be up and fine tomorrow."

"I highly doubt that he will be awake tomorrow." Snape said, "Not after such an attack."

"Hm, you are right, maybe this evening." She agreed, missing his meaning purposely,

"He took overnight to heal at the manor," Narcissa remembered,

"Yes, but those were older injures and his animagus had been separated from him. When we went to the Flamel residence, he was injured during our… venture but he was completely fine, minus exhaustion, when he returned." Swift pointed out,

"Are we to assume that Raven was also injured?"

"Yes, she is at the sanctuary in a healing coma also."

"Winky?"

"Yes Miss Paws,"

"Listen out for Raven waking up, she'll panic and you'll have to assure her that Snake is fine."

"Yes Miss,"

"Have you told Remus yet?" Swift asked the Dark Lord,

"No, not as of yet," He replied and they smirked,

"Good luck,"

"You can leave now." He stated and they left, but Tom was not pleased with the smirks on their faces. "Harry is an extremely bad influence to the entire human race."

"They were oddly calm about this situation." Lucius noted,

"It's Harry, they are more that aware of his erratic behaviour." Tom said,

"True,"

"Now, as we were discussing before the interruption, Lucius, if you could give a detailed report of those who are currently satisfactory within the ministry. Use the report given in today to do so, your knowledge of the ministry is much greater than anyone else."

"It will be done, My Lord."

"Severus, you're hand at potions may be required, but I cannot be sure until Harry wakes up. Otherwise, be prepared for the Orders celebration and note it, they will believe they have the upper hand soon, we must select the correct time to prove their belief incorrect."

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Narcissa, as you are here now, your observation skills around the Wizengamot would be highly beneficial."

"I'll pick out any weak or wavering spots, My Lord, and my eyes are on the old man."

"Good. Send Rabastan through when you return, he should still be at your manor." Tom instructed Lucius and the blonde nodded, the two Malfoys vanished in to the green flames, one going to their manor the other to the sanctuary, while Snape left for his dungeons. The Dark Lord breathed easily for a moment and took a large gulp of scotch before blanking his face and waiting for the second Lestrange to step through, he was not kept in wait as Rabastan fell out of the fire and brushed himself off.

"You require me, My Lord?" He asked,

"Yes, your expertise in wards is needed. I do not know how long this task will take, but you will be required to reside here during your work. This will give you access to a library, and give you somewhere to work." Tom explained, and Rabastan looked interested.

"Am I to assume that I am going to be looking in to the castle wards?"

"Yes, you shall not be alone however, one of Harry's friends is also working on them and you shall be with him." Tom said,

"Very well,"

Tom nodded, he grabbed Rabastan by the arm and apperated to the Gryffindor rooms, he walked through the living area and towards the library, he amused himself by watching Rabastan's reaction to the vast library.

"These are Gryffindor's Private Quarters, everything here is accessible to you as long as it does not leave here without Harry's permission." Tom stated, he led him to the ward room, and he wasn't surprised to see Swift there.

"Oh, hello, I had forgotten I was getting someone else to work with now that Moony has been put back on research." Swift mused,

"Rabastan is my expert on wards," Tom told him, "Rabastan, you are allowed any room as long as it is not already in use or the heir/Lord rooms." with that the Dark Lord left, he had spotted Harry's wolf within the shelves of the library and sighed. He was going to kill that teen when he woke up. Tom sat in his ordinary spot and waited for the wolf to immerge, he was carrying a mixture of language books and history books which meant he was multitasking.

"Evening," Remus greeted, "Come to translate?"

"Unfortunately no," Tom answered, "I came to speak with you about your nephew."

"Harry? What about him?" Remus asked, looking up from his book and giving the Dark Lord his full attention. Tom debated the best way to go about this and decided it was best like a plaster; quickly.

"He's in a coma after battling with aurors and wolf hunters." He stated and watched as brown eyes blinked twice before flaring livid amber, a feral growl rippled through the room and Tom saw as his canines elongated.

"Where is he?"

"Currently in my rooms, he appeared there and he cannot be moved until he wakes. He fractured his spine so his body must remain straight." Tom explained, and Moony's eyes flashed,

"I want to see him." Moony stated and Tom nodded once,

"Very well," He apperated them to his rooms, straight to Harry's side, and Moony whined at the sight of his cub. He ran gentle hands over him, sniffing to pick out all the different scents,

"Narcissa Malfoy has been to heal him," He noted, "And Severus has used potions on him."

"Yes,"

"He is healing, he will fine." Moony decided, after another examination.

"Miss Granger believes he will be up tomorrow." Tom said and Moony nodded,

"That's good,"

Tom apperated him back and watched the wolf revert back in to the man, it was odd really, but he had never held the stigma against werewolves like many other people within the wizarding world. When you came from the Muggle world after 11 years of being told you were the devils child, werewolves were completely ordinary.

"I am guessing he went after a wolf hideout himself and got caught taking them out?" Remus sighed and Tom nodded,

"Yes, he and Miss Lovegood."

"Wonderful," Remus shook his head, "The kid can't catch a break,"

"It seems he can't,"

"Are you taking a book to translate, or are you going to research?" Remus asked, changing the topic from his cub's extremely bad luck.

"I believe I shall take something to translate," Tom said, "Merlin knows I need the distraction."

"Here," Remus tossed him a book that had parchment sticking out, "This was the one you had started."

"Ah yes, I remember now. I also remember the reference book I was using." Tom murmured, "I shall alert you when the brat wakes up."

"Thanks."

Tom nodded and summoned the book he had been using before he apperated to his rooms and dropping down, in a rather undignified manner, on to his chair with a sigh. He didn't know if he had more trouble now he had Harry Potter on his side or before when the teen was against him, at least when they were on opposing sides Tom knew what to expect. He would plot to kill the teen, they would meet in a confrontation of some sorts and Harry would manage to wriggle, twist and contort himself out of whatever situation he found himself in without severe injury. Now, on the other hand, he could not, for the life of him, predict or plan anything the teen was going to do, except the verbal insults Harry tossed around every now and then. Tom found himself liking it though, he couldn't remember the last time he had someone so openly fearless of him, even in the face of his fury Harry goaded him without a touch of apprehension.

Even his elite, who he had regained the more relaxed atmosphere that they had had back during the first war and he was still sane, would never even think of saying anything insulting about him, let alone to his face. Harry, it seemed, didn't care, the amount of times the teen had pointed out his arrogance and egotism was actually amusing. It had, if anything, quelled his temper, and he was, even if only in the privacy of his own mind, thankful for that, because he had truly missed having his elite around him in a free speaking manner. Only this evening he had received a teasing jab from Antonin and instead of cursing him he found himself returning the exchange and enjoying being able to do so. It was easier to work with his elite when they were like this, and he made a note to make sure it continued, as long as it did not bleed in to the rest of his circles, however, he doubted that would be a problem, his elite were nearly as feared as he was and they kept the circles inline if he was unable.

One thing he was able to be certain of with Harry was the teen's continuation to confuse him, the brat seemed incapable to keep to a pattern, bouncing from one extreme to another within seconds and not even thinking anything about his unusual behaviour. Tom couldn't help it, he was just so _interested_ in the teen, he wanted to find out every single layer that was Harry Potter and he had no intent on not fulfilling his wish. Of course, tonight was just another of those things that Harry did, it made him want to strangle the teen for being so incredibly stupid, but at the same time he knew exactly why he did it. What he didn't understand was why he was worried, there was absolutely no rational reason for him to be worried about Harry when this was not the first time he had seen the teen unconscious or even the first time the brat had collapsed in front of him; he was starting to make a habit of it actually. Tom sighed through his nose again and looked down at what he was supposed to be working on, it wasn't going too well currently, his mind was not focussed on the task at hand and too busy trying to solve the mystery that was Harry Potter; with little success. He gathered himself another glass of scotch and forced his mind on task, he was going to be up all night so he might as well be productive.

* * *

Harry was aware of two things when his consciousness slowly returned to him. The first being that his entire body _ached_ , it was like he had been working out for three days straight (and yes he did know what that felt like because he, Paws and Swift had attempted to see how long they could run for and ended up in comas), and then dragged through a particularly dense bush backwards… by his hair. The second thing was he was not alone. He couldn't quite remember the end of the battle, he remembered Luna going down and getting over to her and then things began to get hazy as rage overtook rationality, he thought back furiously and remembered the cubs being taken, Luna taking the mother and then his memory faltered. He honestly didn't know if he had made it out with the cubs or not, he couldn't work out if he had been captured and was in holding or he had somehow gotten to safety. Without moving an inch, Harry took a mental inventory of his body, yes he ached, but he didn't feel any lingering sting of open wounds and he was not numb anywhere indicating any broken bones he had were no longer broken so he concluded that he had reached safety somehow. He reached his magic out to tasted the other person in close vicinity and immediately recognised the icy, pulsing magic of one Dark Lord.

"I see you are awake." Tom's tone was just as icy as his magic, it was full of bite and suppressed anger. Harry cracked one eye open and tilted his eye to meet the furious crimson eyes of the Dark Lord, he flashed a sheepish smile,

"Oh. Hey, Tom," He greeted brightly, his voice slightly hoarse and mentally winced when he saw Tom's eyes flash a dangerous red. Harry pushed himself up, fighting the hiss of pain that wanted to escape when his back and ribs gave a serious protest to the abrupt movement, and stretched himself out. He blinked at the cast on his leg and arm and vanished them with a careless wave of his hand, he sighed when his back cracked along with his neck and he rolled his shoulders. He did notice that his back was still not appreciative of his movements and grimaced,

"You know, my back hurts." He mused, and glanced at Tom when the man hissed.

"Of course it hurts, you imbecilic, foolish, aggravating, idiotic, annoyance." He snapped, "You fractured your fucking spine." Harry blinked, and then he blinked again, and then blinked twice more before frowning.

"Wait, I what?"

"You, being the moronic person you are, thought you would make a great human shield while on your werewolf outing." Tom hissed, "And instead of shielding yourself, you send back Miss Lovegood and went after the captured cubs yourself."

"So I got them, then?" Harry asked, picking out that bit of information.

"Yes, they arrived at the sanctuary relatively unharmed."

"Oh, well that's ok then." Harry shrugged, "I can't actually remember getting them, but whatever I did worked."

"What part of 'you fractured your fucking spine' did you not comprehend?" Tom demanded, "There is literally nothing 'ok' with that, you know you actually need your spine for most things. Not to mention shattering your ribs, tearing your intestines, puncturing your lungs, breaking both your arm and leg and arriving looking like someone had been sharpening their blades on you."

"I'll be more careful next time?" Harry ventured and he spotted Tom's hands twitching like he wanted to curse him or simply strangle him.

"You are the bane of my existence, I swear you were born merely to annoy me." Tom growled, and Harry beamed,

"It makes life exciting, Tom." Harry carefully pushed himself to his feet and stretched again, pushing back the throb that rose up in his back. "I'm having a shower, I feel icky."

"Icky?"

"Yes," Harry decided, and Tom merely sighed,

"Very well, but do try and manage such a menial task without injury. You do have things to do before you go back and show your face to the masses." Tom pointed out, sneering slightly, and Harry grimaced.

"Wonderful," He muttered, before offering Tom a sincere smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for catching me, and not letting me drop to the ground." Tom rolled his eyes but smiled slightly,

"Go and shower, idiot."

Harry grinned and mock saluted before vanishing in to the bathroom, Tom shook his head and went to his living room, he asked Harry's elf for some food for the teen and shook his head. Why was he not surprised at Harry's attitude, the careless disregard in which he listened to his injuries irked Tom to no end and he could not work out why, he shook his head to remove the thoughts for now. He looked up when Harry came out dressed _very_ nicely and Tom bit back a sigh, he would have thought, by now, he would have stopped being effected by Harry's mere appearance; apparently not.

"Ooo, food," Harry exclaimed, snatching the plate for himself and just sitting exactly where he was stood to eat it.

"You know there is magic available to you to conjure something to sit on, better yet, there is a chair right there." Tom pointed to the chair not three feet from him. Harry looked up and gave him a look of sadness and disappointment,

"But the chair is far away and magic involves effort." He said, shaking his head as if Tom should have known that. The Dark Lord didn't bother to reply, he knew it was pointless and decided on rolling his eyes and sighing, Harry grinned and finished his food.

"So what have I got to do today, and what's the time?"

"It is currently the early afternoon." Tom answered, "As for what you have to do, you have quite a list."

"Oh?"

"You need to meet with Rabastan to confer over the wards, you need to meet with Severus and explain what potions he is needed to brew, you need to explain to my elite exactly what you have going on with your sanctuary – though that is not a priority and can probably wait until the next meeting. We need to discuss what happened during the death eater meeting, you need to actually go over to the sanctuary, you need to check in with Narcissa, you need to check in with your friends and you need to get on with whatever you were supposed to be doing." Tom told him, and Harry looked at him in resignation.

"That sounds delightful,"

"Oh, I nearly forgot,"

"Yes?"

"You also need to check in with your wolf." Tom said and took a lot of pleasure in Harry rapidly paling.

"You didn't…"

"Inform your minutely overprotective werewolf uncle that you were in a coma after fracturing your spine, because you thought it was a good idea to take on 18 aurors/hunters?" Tom said innocently, "No, not at all. Do I look like someone who would do such an evil thing?" Harry was looking at him in utter horror,

"You're a monster," He breathed and Tom cackled,

"That is but one thing in retaliation for your little escapade yesterday."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Maybe so." Tom said with disinterest, "Your house elf on the other hand…" He trailed off and his eyes narrowed when Harry immediately began snickering.

"Well it's true. Just imagine the horror if your ego suddenly became normal sized." Harry whispered the last too words as if it was a taboo and Tom gave him a completely unimpressed look,

"You know, your wolf wished to be informed as soon as you woke." Tom stated and Harry sobered up in a flash.

"I'll just be going,"

"I thought as much."

"I'll see you later." Harry said sullenly, he cast a despairing look at Tom as he left to which he only received a smirk, his shoulders slumped before the shadows covered him and he was gone. Harry stepped out of the shadows in to the Gryffindor rooms warily, he was not looking forward to Remus' reaction and he didn't even have anything to bribe him with; Sirius would be ashamed. With an air about him of a dying man, Harry walked in to the library to his doomed fate. He was not surprised when Moony's amber eyes snapped towards him and he was suddenly being squeezed in a relieved hug, Moony put him down only to whack him around the back of the head with a growl.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded and then held up his hand. "Never mind, you obviously _weren't_ thinking or you would have realised what an irrevocably _stupid_ idea this was."

"I-,"

"Not to mention you have no regard to your personal safety whatsoever, and unless you have people remind you that you are _supposed_ to stay alive you obviously don't remember." Moony ranted, "It isn't like it was just a few minor injuries, oh no. You went and fractured your spine."

"I-,"

"It is lucky Miss Lovegood is constantly around you, or Merlin knows what you would end up doing." Moony shook his head, "You would have probably killed yourself."

"Moony, I am fine." Harry stated firmly, looking at him imploringly. Moony sighed and hugged him again,

"Can you at least try and not give me heart failure, Cub. I really don't think I can handle much more." Remus muttered in to his hair.

"I'll try my best." Harry assured and Remus snorted. The pair sat down and Harry looked his uncle over, the man was looking like a new person now he paid attention, the little time he had had with the wolves had done him a world of good.

"You're looking great, Moony." Harry told him, and Remus grinned,

"Greyback and Moonrise' doing. They decided that I was not in acceptable condition, despite being fully healed."

"I like the results." Harry said and Moony nodded,

"I do to," He agreed, "I've found out loads of things living with wolves on a daily basis, and I can say that, for the first time in 20 years, I am looking forward to the full moon."

"I'm glad," Harry said pleased, "This is brilliant, I honestly didn't think it would work out so well."

"Cub, you have no idea. You'll see when you come over, but you have changed these people's lives. The look of shock and awe I see when they arrive is something I'll never forget, and the cubs, they are so happy running around in the ground and playing. Plus, being given the chance to learn, both magic, wolf and muggle basics is something that some of them hadn't even comprehended." Remus explained shaking his head,

"That's good, as long as its working." Harry said, "Paws is starting to work on the laws we want put through when we take over, I'm going to hold a meeting with Greyback and a few others to find out exactly what will make the werewolves lives easier."

"That will be good idea, and they will appreciate that because you are taking the time to treat them like people."

"Of course I will treat them like people, they are." Harry rolled his eyes,

"Yes, but Cub, these people are used to be treated like pariahs, to be included is not something they are used to."

"I don't understand it, Moony." Harry admitted, "I can't see why there is so much stigma on a werewolf, I really can't."

"It's just the way things are, I guess." Remus shrugged before snickering, "You should have seen some of the wolves' reactions to when they saw the Lady Malfoy,"

"Oh?"

"They looked at her as if she wasn't real, half terrified, half awed by her presence, it was quite amusing. And the disbelief as they watched he pick up a small Cub was brilliant, it was like they expected her to eat it or something."

Harry snorted,

"Cissa loves children, she was extremely excited to be able to go and help."

"We're in the process of setting up the apprentice system. We were going to have a meeting about it and see what skills the wolves had to see if they could begin training, then we were going to speak to the qualified people we have such as Moonrise, Narcissa and the twins. We were not sure about you and your people because you have so much going on." Remus told him.

"You can ask them, but I don't think it's to be advised for me currently. Once we have Dumbledore out of the castle then yes, we will be able to breathe easier then."

"I thought as much,"

Harry looked around when Swift and Rabastan walked in to the library discussing something, Harry waved them over.

"Gentlemen," He greeted,

"I see you're alive then." Swift noted,

"Of course,"

"You know, now that you've fractured your spine, you've gotten every bone in your body."

"Really?" Harry said interested,

"Yeah, me and Paws have been keeping tabs." Swift confirmed,

"Huh," Harry shrugged, "How are you guys getting on?"

"I've been matching up our previous research on the school wards with the ones on the map, the ones we have actually found don't even come close to all of the ones there. The difficulty is separating them out enough to label them, we're about half way through the ones we've found." He explained, "I was thinking if we could note down everything that is there then we could work out the ones Dumbledore has added or twisted as they would not fit in, and then we could work out what the mysterious ward is."

"That's a good idea actually, that way you will be able to see where Dumbledore has connected his magic and where he's drawing his power from. It should make it easier to cut him off."

"Exactly,"

"How are you finding it, Rabastan?" Harry asked,

"Challenging, but fun." He flashed a grin and Harry laughed,

"There's a lot of that." Harry agreed, and Rabastan chuckled before vanishing in to the shelves, Harry turned back to Swift.

"Is Paws at the Sanctuary?"

"Yes, we were with Bleach and Venom working on a law."

"I have to go and see then, I'm heading that way now." Harry said, "Then I have to check on Raven, she better be ok or I'm going to be pissed at her for taking such a risk." Remus and Swift both gave him a look of utter incredulity and Harry blinked, "What?"

"You'll be pissed at her risk?" Swift repeated, " _Her_ risk,"

"Well yes, she could have died!" Harry said as if it was obvious,

"YOU FRACTURED YOUR SPINE." Remus exclaimed, "If anyone was close to dying it was you,"

"But I'm fine." Harry pointed out, and Remus threw his hands up.

"I give up." He sighed, "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, Moony," Harry said dutifully, he cast a tempus and nodded. It was approaching three which gave him plenty of time to check in at the Sanctuary and see how everything was working out before going back and living the day for the masses and then going to see Tom; it was already a long day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your responses to this fic.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics
> 
> I'm not J.K but the fic is mine
> 
> Warnings are in the tags, please read.

 

**Nicknames:**

_**Snake – Harry** _

_**Venom – Blaise**_

_**Paws – Hermione** _

_**Swift – Ron** _

_**Manic – Fred** _

_**Panic – George** _

_**Bleach – Draco** _

_**Badger – Neville** _

 

 

**Chapter 31:**

 

The first thing Harry saw when he appeared at the Sanctuary was three little children barrelling through the entrance hall and down the corridor, he smiled to himself and made his way to the hospital wing. Luna was sat up in her bed and she was not looking happy, Harry bit back a smirk and cleared his throat.

"Is the service not to your standard, Miss Lovegood?" He asked coolly.

"Harry!"

Harry was fully prepared to catch the speeding missile that was his sister, and he was relieved to note that she was in perfect health again; there would have been a few deaths occurring otherwise.

"I'm so glad you are ok," He murmured and she huffed,

"Me? You were the one that ordered me away when you were still outnumbered." She pointed out, giving him a dark look.

"You were injured." He defended,

"You looked like a chopping board!"

"I was fine." He waved her off, "I had to make sure you were safe."

"And why did you not come through with the cubs?" She demanded,

"Ah, well, I may have been hit with a _Reducto_ as the portkey activated." He told her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and mentally cursed when she went still in his arms. Luna stepped back slowly and looked at him.

"How badly were you injured?"

"It was nothing, I was fine." He brushed it off and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, I want to have a look around."

"You had better not be hiding things." She warned and Harry grinned,

"Would I do that?"

"Yes,"

Harry rolled his eyes and carried on up the stairs, he hadn't been to the sanctuary since it opened so he was looking forward to seeing how it was getting on.

"So how are things around here?"

"Oh, it's brilliant, Snake." She answered enthusiastically, "Ellen and Narcissa are teaching me advanced healing and Ellen has taken on an apprentice. A sweet little thing called Star,"

"That's good,"

"Draco is lost to the labs, he's like a mad scientist in there and I've seen him with the twins; it's alarming." She shuddered and Harry laughed.

"I don't think I want to know what they are doing in there thanks." He joked, "Though, I can image."

"Paws has the library mapped out, and she teaches the younger cubs how to read, write and count. She seems to love it. And Moony is back in his element teaching,"

"I'm glad he's happy." Harry said, "Let's go and see him."

"He's usually in the ball room, come on." She led him through the halls and in to the ball room, Moony was sat at the other end of the room writing something in a book, he looked up when they entered and he glowered at Harry.

"You should be resting." He said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"You fractured your spine, cub. You need to take it easy." Remus insisted, and Harry winced when Luna sucked in a sharp breath.

"Now, Raven… Luna… my beautiful sister," Harry began, stepping away from her and holding up his hands in defence. "I'm fine, and everyone got out fine."

"You fractured your spine." She repeated, advancing on him threateningly,

"I may have,"

"You said you were fine."

"I am fine. Narcissa healed me and now I'm good to go." Harry hastily told her,

"Fracturing your spine is not fine, Harry," Luna stated.

"Look, I didn't tell you because you worry way too much about me as it is. Besides, I did get out of there alive and I am healed now. Please, don't worry."

Luna gave him the evil eye and stalked away, muttering to herself, Harry breathed in relief and walked over to Moony,

"So, how are things?"

"Things are running as smooth as they can be. We've had some shaky arrivals but Alpha has been on hand to calm them down and its been smoothed over."

"How full are we?"

"Currently, we have seven outbuildings free and twenty four rooms open. Alpha wasn't exaggerating when he said we could fit families in those rooms, we have eight families currently in the manor and living comfortably." Moony explained, "Ellen has sectioned off the infirmary, I don't know if you noticed, and there are a few wolves in there healing. Those from your rescue and others who have come in and were injured, Bleach and the twins have been mass producing potions but they are still behind on many essentials because of sheer numbers. Badger is keeping the greenhouses stocked, but the potions are practically eating the crops and he's struggling."

"Damn, ok, I can get an extra hand for the potions, Tom has already spoken to Snape and gotten him on board so that will help. I will speak to Badger, he can have one of my Peverell cards and he can go shopping, he had a turner so he can go global." Harry said, "How many do we have living in the woods?"

"We've checked in at least fifty wolves that prefer the outdoors. The elves have been in their element cooking and preparing food and drink for all the wolves, and some of them venture in to eat but Alpha is working on the rest of them. Currently, trays of food are prepared and taken out to them, and they have a few pitchers of drinks that refill whenever they are empty."

"Brilliant, it is coming along nicely. Have you managed to organise clothing and other things that they have missed out on?"

"I wanted to speak to you about that, actually." Remus remembered,

"Oh?"

"Yes, there are many that literally have nothing. And I was wondering what I should do."

"Replace whatever they should have." Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Yes, I gathered you would say that." Remus rolled his eyes, "But I am not exactly the prime example of knowledge in that department, you were the one that got everything I have, remember?"

"Right, well, if you speak to Mippy she will have her elves size up the wolves and put in the order. As for a basic wardrobe which includes seven trousers, seven t-shirts, two robes, two cloaks, two jackets, a scarf, a hat, a pair of gloves, seven pairs of underwear, seven pairs of socks, two pairs of shoes and a winter jacket. It won't be prime material, it will just be regular clothing, but yeah." Harry shrugged, and Remus shook his head.

"You are unbelievable."

"What! I do need to keep this place running, if I gave everyone wardrobes like yours and Ellen's I would be broke come next year."

"Not that, cub. It's just that you don't see how much you're helping. This is more than any of them expected. I had one family come in, they were injured, and they believed that they were only allowed to stay until they were healed. The mother was in hysterics when I told her that they could live here permanently."

"It's the least I could do." Harry waved him off, he really didn't see what the big deal was; it wasn't like he was ever going to use the manor. "I've been told you are having fun teaching again?"

"I love it, cub." Remus said brightly, "I've been teaching history and basic magical training for the cubs. Most of them have never been taught anything so we're working on theory as they don't have wands."

"If you want to take them to get fitted for wands then I'll cover the costs. Take them to Gregorvitch or something, I'm sure I have a property in Germany that you can floo over too, and if I don't then Lucius, Paws, Swift, Venom or Raven does."

"I will speak to the parents and see what they think, if we can guarantee safety then I think there may be a few adults that would want a wand too."

"Let me check my property listings, and get back to you on that then." Harry said and Remus nodded,

"Ok, I can get preliminary plans in place just in case."

"Perfect,"

"Other than that-," Moony was cut off when there was a pulse of magic from a portkey and five figures fell to the floor in a heap. Moony stepped forward cautiously, and the two adults were up and in front of their cubs in a second. Moony held up his hands in peaceful gesture,

"You are safe," Ha reassured them, "You've made it to the Werewolf Sanctuary."

"Alpha?" The obvious head growled,

"I'm Alpha's lost cub," Moony told him,

"The one called Moony?" He asked and Remus nodded,

"Yes,"

"Who is the wizard?" He demanded,

"This is my cub, Snake. He created this place to protect our race." Moony explained, and they seemed to relax.

"My mate and cubs are injured," The wolf stated, his voice wavering, "I was told you could help."

"Are they able to walk?"

"Yes, I can carry the youngest."

"Cub, run ahead and alert Moonrise." Remus instructed and Harry nodded. He darted off and ran down towards the infirmary, he caught Ellen coming up the stairs and flashed her a grin.

"Just looking for you," He said, "Moony's bringing in an injured mate and three cubs."

"Ok, where's your sister?"

"Luna is-,"

"Here." She answered and Harry chucked,

"Here apparently,"

"Can you set up while I get the potions?"

"On it,"

"Do you mind if I observe?"

"Of course not, Harry. Come on,"

They walked down the wing and Harry stepped back to allow the two to get to work, Luna waved her wand over four beds and set them to order. Ellen pulled out the go to potions which included a pepper up, blood replenisher, silver removal and a few others Harry didn't recognise. He heard Moony come down and he directed the family over, the dominant put his youngest cub on the bed that Ellen pointed too, and the mate and two other cubs followed Luna to the other beds. It seemed that the oldest cub was around Alina's age and was looking around curiously, he hopped on to the bed without a fuss and swung his legs cheerily. Ellen rushed to the youngest cub and began her work as Luna worked on the two others, Harry stood back and watched them and couldn't help but smile at how easy it seemed. They both had a way of soothing their patients as they healed them, Moony kept the dominant calm as his mate was worked on and Ellen handed out the necessary potions.

"They are all going to be ok." Ellen assured him, "The youngest will need a few follow up doses of nutrients and your mate may also need some too, but other than that they are fine."

"We don't have anything to get those potions." The dominant said worriedly, "We have nothing, they took it all and then some. We don't even have anywhere to live." Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

"You don't have to worry about the potions, they will be given to you for free and you can live here." Harry stated and they turned to look at him in shock.

"What?"

"You can live here." He repeated, "This is a sanctuary, there are many wolves living here. You'll have food, drink, clothes, a place to sleep, full medical care, and full education if you want it for your cubs."

"You – you would do that… for us?"

"Of course, this place was created in Moony's honour. And I promised Ellen a safe place for wolves." Harry said to them. "Come on, we'll get you checked in and we can decided where you'll stay."

Moony came forward again and he had his book in his hands,

"I'll need your names and ages first."

"I am Darren but I go by Blade, this is my mate Jason who goes by Cloud and our cubs; Sam, Tula and Peter. 38, 36, 10, 6 and 4 respectively," Blade told him,

"Ok, good. Now, would you prefer to live outside or inside?"

"We can live inside?"

"Yes, in the manor or one of the out buildings." Harry said,

"We can live in _here_?" The one called Sam said in shock,

"Yes,"

He turned his pleading eyes on to his father and the man nodded with a smile,

"Inside it is."

All three cubs released cheers and Harry grinned,

"Where are they staying, Moony. I can take them up so you can sort everything."

"Room 14 is available for a family this size."

"Well if you would all like to follow me, I can show you to your new living accommodations." Harry said brightly, "Once you're settled in, an elf will be along to fit you for some clothes and to get you fed and watered."

"Wait we get clothes too?"

"Yes, its only a basic wardrobe but I thought it would help. You can have a have a bath or shower and get changed if you want too." Harry told them. He led them up the stairs and through the manor, he pointed out the places they would need to know as he went and when he got to their rooms he motioned to the rooms which were already taken.

"You may see those who you already know, and Alpha will be around for any quires if you can sniff him out." Harry said, "Ah, here we go." He opened door fourteen and led them in, their looks of stunned disbelief were completely worth it in Harry's eyes. The room was large, it was in mixed tones of black and Moony had obviously adjusted the room to fit a family instead of just a bedroom. There were now four beds in the room, a spacious double and three queen sizes fitted in nicely, there was also a two sofas, a wardrobe and a fireplace with room to move.

"Who else is with us?" Blade asked and Harry blinked.

"No one, this is your family's room." Harry answered,

"But it's so big."

"Don't worry, they are all like this." Harry assured, "Now, I've pointed to the bathrooms so you are welcome to use them as you please, though, you do have a private bathroom just through there" He pointed to the door, "And –," Nip popped in and handed Harry a small book, "This is your information pack. It should have a map and all the information needed for you." They all looked overwhelmed and Blade turned to him,

"Thank you," He said, his voice dripping in sincerity,

"It's nothing," Harry said, "I hope you enjoy your stay. Food is currently in the dining room." He stepped out of the room with a smile and made his way back down towards the ground floor, if he could get to Bleach or Badger before he left then he could get them on board earlier than planned. He hummed to himself and descended the stairs, he was walking past the den when he heard a sharp yelp. He went to investigate and saw a group of three cubs standing over a smaller cub, they were laughing and the girl on the floor looked particularly sad.

"Hey, none of that," He called, moving towards them. When Harry got closer he realised they were a lot smaller than he first thought, they looked up at him wide eyed so he crouched down to their level.

"You shouldn't pick on others. It's not very nice." Harry told them and they blinked,

"But Mister, we were only playing." One of them said, scuffing his foot on the floor.

"You might only be playing, but others might not understand you and you could end up hurting their feelings, or worse, hurting them." Harry said seriously.

"Oh." They seemed stumped, "Even if it's only a joke?"

"Yes, even if its only a joke. It's very bad to pick on others."

"My mummy says we shouldn't be bad cubs." One said surely and Harry nodded,

"Your mummy is right," Harry agreed,

"I know who you are." The third said suddenly, "You're the person who rescued us yesterday, with Miss Raven."

"You're Mr Snake?" The others gasped in awe and Harry grinned, finally being recognised for something other than the BWL title.

"The one and only."

"Wow," they were looking at him like he was Merlin himself, "You're amazing,"

"Thanks,"

"Did you really punch the nasty man in the face to rescue Rico and Rina?"

"The nasty man was going to bad things to the cubs, and I had to get them out of there so I had to hit him. But fighting without reason is bad, remember that."

"Yes, Mr Snake." They chimed,

"Now, run along. I'm sure you are hungry and I know they have some chocolate cake in the dining room." They ran of with a cheer and Harry turned to the little girl and offered a smile. "Are you ok?" She nodded his head, still looking up at Harry in amazement. "Want to come with me?" She nodded again and Harry easily lifted her up and set her on his hip.

"What's your name then?"

"Mama calls me Petal." She whispered and Harry smiled,

"Well, Petal, my name is Snake and we're going to look in on my friends." He told her. He headed towards the library to see Paws, he wanted to see her in her little slice of heaven and to make sure, for himself, that she was not killing herself with books. Harry walked in and he found Paws in the middle of what seemed to be a mini classroom, she had about eight cubs sat around with pens, pencils and quills out on the desks. Paws was walking between them and correcting any mistakes as she went, it seemed she had written out the letters and had them copying the lines.

"Miss Paws is teaching me how to write too." Petal told him quietly, "She's very nice, and I like it."

"That's good. She's one of my very best friends, I've known her for five years."

"I'm five years old." She said proudly and Harry grinned,

"Really! Well, you are big aren't you?" He said and she nodded surely.

"Snake!" Paws called, "You're up and about then."

"Did you expect anything else?"

"No, not from you." She shook her head, "Though, I am surprised that Moony let you up."

"He got distracted with an arrival. Raven is after my blood though and so far I have avoided Narcissa."

"You should have just told her."

"I know, but she worries too much." Harry rolled his eyes, "Anyway, how's things?"

"Oh, its wonderful. This is one of my classes, they are working on their alphabets today." She told him brightly, "I see you've gotten involved too."

"I found this little one in a bit of a spot and thought I would help out." Harry said, "She's one of yours I believe."

"Yes, Petal is very good with her words."

"That's good then, isn't it?"

"Miss Paws, Miss Paws,"

"I've gotta go, I'll speak to you later."

"Got it," Harry waved and turned around, "Let's see who else we can find." Harry walked around and stepped in to the training room, Swift and Venom were in the middle of a hand to hand battle and Harry grinned at Petal's shocked look.

"I never been here 'fore." She said to him,

"No, you're not yet big enough unless you're with an adult. It's dangerous, see." He pointed to the weapons on the walls and her eyes went wide.

"Whoa,"

Swift slid Venom's feet out from under him and had him at knife point in the next instant, Venom smirked and yielded,

"And that is what we'll be getting to. I'll be working on your hand to hand while Venom will be focusing on blades." Swift told them, helping Venom to his feet.

"What you have to understand is that this is dangerous, and your parents have trusted us to teach you. This means that you cannot mess around, one of these knives can kill you." Venom picked up, "Ok, first off. On the track and run some laps."

"I see you've both settled right in." Harry called, smirking at the pair.

"We're just that good." Venom stated and Harry laughed,

"I see,"

"You're up and walking."

"Yup. As always." Harry said, "How's things."

"Good, this is our second class and they've all been pretty receptive so far. Some of the older cubs are a bit sketchy but once we show them how we fight their attitude changes."

"That's alright then. It's good to see this place up and running."

"Yes, it's amazing," Swift agreed, "It's surprisingly fun to teach, and with this no one gets bored because there is always something to be doing."

"How busy does it get?"

"Not very, I mean, this place is so big that there is room and then some. The busiest room is the dining room and even then there is room to spare." Swift told him, "It takes them a while to get used to the change."

"I can understand that, but Alpha is here to calm them."

"Yes, without Moony, Moonrise and Alpha this wouldn't work." Venom said with a shrug, "Those three are very good."

"Moony is working extra hard if you remember, he's always at the Gryffindor rooms working and I don't know if he is doing anything else either."

"You know, Snake, when we finally get a break I am spending an entire day in bed doing absolutely nothing." Swift decided, "I'm just going to lay there and know that I have nothing to do."

"I'm taking a holiday, Tom and I have already decided."

"The Dark Lord on vacation," Venom snorted, "I can see that." Harry rolled his eyes,

"I'll leave you to it, I have to get this little one back to her pack."

"See ya, Snake."

Harry flashed a grin as he left, he felt out Moony, who was back in the ball room, and headed in that direction. He was sat back at the other end and smiled at Harry when he walked in, the werewolf raised an eyebrow at the cub on his hip.

"Cub?"

"Hey, Moony," Harry greeted, "I was wondering if you could tell me where this little one's pack is so I can take her back and make sure she get's there safely." Harry said and Moony nodded,

"Of course, let me see." He flicked through his book and snapped his fingers. "Her pack is in the forest, they're in quite a big group, you should be able to sniff them out once you get there and she lives in one of the outhouses there."

"How do you do that?" Harry asked curiously,

"Paws did something to this book which acts almost like the map, it recognises each wolf that has been checked in by their signature so I can get everything up instantly." Remus explained and Harry blinked,

"That's impressive,"

"I thought so,"

"Ok, thanks Moony." He turned back to his cub, "How about we get you a cookie before we go and find your pack?" She nodded enthusiastically and Harry grinned. He called for Nip and asked for a cookie, his elf was only too happy to pop in with a cookie the size of the child's face and was rewarded with a delighted giggle and Harry thanked him before heading out on to the grounds. He had forgotten how large the grounds actually were and shook his head,

"How about we take the easy route?" He asked her, "Can you hold on?"

"Yep," She said, "But why?"

"I have been told this feels horrible, but it's much quicker than walking."

She didn't look reassured,

"Ok,"

Harry wrapped the shadows around him and moved in to the forest, he stayed still while Petal got her barrings and her cute little nose was wrinkled up in disgust.

"Yucky,"

"Not nice?"

"Nope." She shook her head to emphasise her point and Harry chuckled,

"It's over now," He pointed out, "You can finish your cookie." Harry took a deep breath and picked up many different scents, he inhaled again and finally picked up on Petal's weaker scent and took off. The further he got in to the forest the stronger the scent became, he could also tell that the Alpha was close by and assumed that he was with the pack he was heading towards. Harry stepped through in to a clearing and found the wolves, it was a large group, he could see around twenty and they had set up in and around one of the outbuildings. It looked incredibly homely, but his presence didn't go unnoticed and they all seemed to look at him like he had extra limbs.

"Cub," Greyback walked over and Harry grinned,

"Hey, I thought you were here."

"Ah yeah, your form." He remembered and Harry nodded,

"How are you finding things?" Harry asked and Greyback grinned,

"This is absolutely brilliant. My pack has settled in extremely well and we finally feel safe."

"That's good, I wasn't sure how well received this place would be." Harry said and Greyback shook his head.

"You don't need to worry about that, this place is loved."

"Good. Well, a family pack just arrived today, there were some injures but Moonrise fixed them up. They asked for you and they're now in room 14 if you want to check them." Harry told him.

"I will see them now, I have to go and check on Cub."

"He's as busy as ever," Harry said and Greyback rolled his eyes.

"I know," He looked around at his pack and smirked, "You've shocked them,"

"Why?"

"You're closeness to the little cub." Greyback motioned to Petal and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Most wizards would never hold a cub. Let alone carry one around."

"Well I don't care, she's adorable." Harry stated firmly,

"You're an odd Cub." Greyback said, "I will see you again."

"Bye Alpha," Harry said and then walked further in to the clearing, "I'm looking for this little one's mother?"

"She'll be cleaning, Freya's her name." Someone told him,

"Thanks," Harry followed the scent of soap and found a woman rinsing off something in a little stream they seemed to have found.

"Mama!" Petal called and the woman whipped around,

"Oh Petal, there you are you silly little thing." She exclaimed, rising to her feet. "You should know better than to run off."

"Sorry, Mama," Petal looked down and the woman rolled her eyes before turning to Harry, her eyes got a guarded expression that he was only too used to seeing in the werewolves eyes.

"Thank you for finding her,"

"It's fine, she's been a delight." Harry replied brightly, following the female wolf as she walked around back to the group.

"Come on, Petal. You've had enough excitement today." The woman said, and Petal pouted. Harry lifted her gently to the ground and his heart went out when she looked closed to tears, he crouched down to her level and pulled out a small box. It was what he was going to give to his sister, but he had a feeling that he was going to need a much bigger gift to get him out of this hole. He opened it and pulled out a white gold charm bracelet which was littered with small flowers with blue and white diamonds in the centre of each bloom, he put it on her wrist and charmed it not to fall off or break.

"Here, something to remember me by." He told her, Petal beamed at him and gave him a hug before running.

"Thank you, Mr Snake." She called as she went. Harry stood up gracefully and became aware of the stunned silence that had fallen around the clearing, one of the wolves stepped towards him, his face set in a mask of disbelief.

"You – you are the one that created this place?" He whispered and Harry blinked, he looked around again and shuffled.

"Yes," He replied slowly, and when they didn't say anything he continued hurriedly, "I didn't know what else to do. I mean, the WPP was cracking down and I had to do something and this was the best I could do. I can get you whatever you need, I have money if you need anything and there are elves here that are supposed to be helping out. They should be answering your calls and seeing to your needs." Harry explained hastily, he had tried after all and this was the best thing he could come up with. He shifted again when whispers broke out, another stepped forward and frowned slightly.

"You have done all of this for us, werewolves?"

Harry frowned and shot him a confused look,

"Well yes, of course,"

"But we are pariahs, we are nothing in this world. Hated and scorned by the masses for our condition."

"It's not a condition, it's a race. Besides, I don't like the masses of the wizarding world." Harry returned almost instantly, the first wolf came forth again and spoke.

"But if it is discovered that you have done this you will be persecuted." He pointed out,

"I don't care, they can try and come after me but they'll never catch me, and they will never stop me." Harry stated,

"But we are nothing, we have nothing, we can never repay you. You have saved our lives, our cubs' lives."

Harry perked up at that, a little proud of himself,

"I do not want anything in return. You own me nothing."

"Why would you do this?" One asked, "You owe us nothing either." Harry pulled himself up and looked around,

"You know Moony? The one running this place with Moonrise?" Harry asked and grinned when the whispers broke out of the 'lost cub', "That's the one. Well, he's my uncle, and he had to be kept safe because he's all I've got left and if anything were to happen to him then I am afraid my very mind would break. So that's the main reason, but I don't like it when children get hurt and when I went to check in on Moonrise she told me of the attacks on the cubs so I swore to her that I would help her and this is what I have." Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I don't really know if its enough, but your safer now, right?" They all seemed to look at him in disbelief and then, suddenly, he was surrounded by wolves thanking him. Harry found himself hugged tearfully by mothers and his hand shaken from dominants, he felt a bit overwhelmed because he couldn't name the feelings rising up in him. It was odd for this reaction to happen to him, he hadn't done anything for their thanks so it was a shock to him.

"Come on, you all are crowding him." A female voice called, amusement lining her tone. Harry looked around to see Petal's mother stood there with her hands on her hips and giving them all a look, the wolves seemed to take one look at her and scatter much to Harry's amusement and relief.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," She replied and Harry smiled, his smile turned in to a grin when he saw five little cubs running around in the clearing in their wolf forms. One of them bounded over and butted his legs, the little wolf yipped at him and wagged its tail, looking up at him as if to say _come on then_.

"Oh, alright then," Harry agreed,

"Be careful, their bite is still infection." The mother warned and Harry smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Harry assured, and then transformed in to his wolf form. Harry shook himself out and took a few tentative steps towards the cubs, he wanted to make sure none of them felt threatened before fully going over. The one closest to him yipped again happily and Harry followed the wolf over to play, the little cubs believed, as he was the biggest, it was there role to take him down and Harry soon found himself running around the clearing while the little cubs pounced on him. It was fun, Harry thought as he rolled over to avoid a flying cub, and so simple. He didn't realise how long he had been there until he began to see the moon poking through the clouds and mentally cursed, he had to go because he had a day to live again. Harry changed back and grinned at the pitiful whines that action caused, he crouched back down when the cubs came around his feet and petted them softly.

"Don't worry, little ones." Harry said, "I'll come and play again. I promise." They eyed him before deciding that he was telling the truth and running off to continue their game. Harry walked over to where most of the adults were situated and smiled,

"I have to go unfortunately, it's getting late and I have to go to school."

"Isn't it a bit late for school?"

"Yes, but I have a timeturner so I have to go back and live the day in school." Harry explained and they looked confused,

"Does that not make you exhausted?"

"A little bit, but it's nothing I can't handle and if I didn't then this place wouldn't exist and the work me and mine are conducting wouldn't happen." Harry shrugged,

"You are the strangest wizard I have ever met." The mother decided and Harry laughed,

"I've been called worse." He joked, "Now, before I go, is there anything that you need or want?"

"Oh no, there is nothing, we couldn't possibly have anything else." Harry recognised the speaker as one of the wolves talking to him earlier.

"Come on, there must be something. Anything, all of my resources are at your disposal and I have a lot of things." Harry insisted, looking around almost pleadingly.

"Well, while we love the outdoors and we have a building, we all don't fit in and now that winter is setting in it does get a bit cold for the cubs." The mother explained slowly, as if worried she was crossing the line. Harry blinked,

"Why haven't you gotten blankets?" He questioned shocked, surely they would have been given something that simple?

"We do, just not very many." She said and Harry snapped his fingers summoning Nip to him instantly.

"Yous be calling Nip, Master Harry,"

"Fetch enough heated blankets for all of wolves here and their cubs in earthy colours." He ordered, "And see to it that they are supplied with hot chocolate, tea and warm milk on the evening and nights with biscuits, but make sure they are given to the mates in case there are any misbehaved cubs."

"Yes, Master Harry, right away." Nip popped out and came back almost instantly with two huge piles of blankets. "I bes telling the kitchen elves too, sir."

"Good, thank you, Nip." Harry said pleased, and then he had another idea, "Have Mippy send her team here to and get them some more clothes, and if they don't want the clothes at least the materials to make their own clothes. And have an elf come and check on them twice a day to see if they need anything, unless they are called and of course one of the elves will have to answer."

"Right away, Master." The elf bowed and popped away and Harry nodded to himself,

"This is too much,"

"Of course it isn't. It's the least I can give you and if you need anything else you just have to call for an elf. They have all been instructed to serve all the guests here." Harry explained,

"You are a very good person." The mother stated,

"One day I hope that becomes true." Harry told her, "If you want me for anything then just ask Moony or any of the humans here, they can get hold of me instantly."

"Thank you, truly."

"You are most welcome." Harry nodded to them all and then vanished in to the shadows. He appeared outside the ballroom and happily went over to Moony,

"Hey cub, been talking to the wolves?"

"Yes, Petal's pack is fun and I was playing with the cubs." Harry answered brightly, "It's been nice, and I made sure they had everything they needed."

"That's good, it's quite hard to give extra help to those outdoors because they are the ones who are most used to having nothing at all." Remus sighed and Harry nodded,

"I guessed that, but I've got them to take blankets and clothes." Harry said and Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, and hot drinks for the evenings."

"Only you, cub." Moony said amused, shaking his head. Harry shrugged,

"You all don't believe it's my natural charm."

"I'm starting to believe that."

"So you should," Harry sniffed, he cast a tempus and groaned, "Time to be the golden boy."

"I don't envy you, cub."

"Ugh, why cruel world." He bemoaned, "I suppose I should go and see if my sister still wants to kill me."

"She's in the infirmary."

"Thanks, Moony." Harry hugged him and shadowed to the infirmary where Luna was in a discussion with Ellen. The raven animagus turned her nose up at him and turned away, Harry blinked at the cold reception and sighed to himself as he walked over.

"Ray?" He called softly and she merely sniffed and continued with her organising, Ellen sent him an apologetic look before leaving and Harry grimaced. "Luna – little sister?"

"What do you want?" She demanded coldly and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Why are you still mad at me? I don't understand." And he really didn't, yes he didn't tell her but it was only so she didn't worry about him and, besides, he was fine now so it didn't matter.

"You could have died." She hissed at him, and he stepped back at the tone.

"But I'm fine." He pointed out, "It wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that… Harry, you fractured your spine. That is so far past bad that it isn't even funny." She snapped, "You put yourself in danger unnecessarily and nearly killed yourself."

"It wasn't unnecessary." Harry insisted, "I had to get you and the wolves out of there."

"Not at the cost of your own life. You used yourself to shield me twice,"

"Of course I did, I couldn't throw up more shields." Harry said bewildered, "How else was I going to stop you getting hit by the spells?"

"You shouldn't have focused on me at all. You should have kept yourself protected and left me." Luna told him and Harry's expression darkened immediately,

"Don't be stupid, you come first." Harry stated, his voice steely.

"But, Harry -,"

"No, don't." Harry held up his hand and looked at her dead in the eye, "If it came down to it, between throwing a shield up to protect myself or stepping in front of a curse for you, you would win every time."

"You shouldn't do that, I'm not worth it-," He cut her off again.

"Never say that," He spat, venom leaking in to his tone and his expression settling in to anger. "Never say that you are not worth it because you will _always_ be worth it."

"You-,"

"Do you have any idea what happened when I saw you do down with that curse?" Harry asked rhetorically, "It was like a red haze had settled over my vision and there was this rattling in the back of my head screaming at me to kill them, to kill them all with my bare hands. As soon as you went down, every single enemy in that clearing signed and dated their deaths by my own hand and there was nothing they could do about it." Harry stopped the pacing he hadn't even realised he was doing, "I was fuming that anyone would dare attack you, _my_ little sister that I don't even remember getting back to Tom last night. After you were away to safety that's it, its gone because it wasn't me in control then."

Harry shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face.

"You know me better than anyone you know exactly what was rattling around in my head, you are my little sister, one of my best friends and there is nothing you can do or say that will ever change that and you will never change the fact that I will always put you before me no matter what. Because if I lost you then I would make the world burn and there would be nothing to stop me from doing so." Luna warred with herself for a moment before flinging her arms around him, Harry wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin and squeezed lightly.

"Why do you have to be so damn convincing." She grumbled in to his chest,

"I really don't know,"

"You'll just have to train more, because I refuse to lose you." She ordered and Harry nodded,

"I will,"

"Good,"

"I have to go."

"I know, I'll see you later." She leaned up to kiss his cheek and Harry vanished in to the shadows, he appeared in his rooms and turned back 8am with a sigh. Once the odd feeling of timetravel has settled, he made his way up stairs and got changed for the day.

He cursed himself for forgetting to go in and see Bleach but he would track him down eventually, he had too many other things on his mind and he steeled himself for the day before heading to the great hall. He had mentally mapped out what he wanted to do in the upcoming weeks, and that was all he had left. If Dumbledore was not out of the castle by Yule then all of his plans would have to shift and that was not acceptable for him, Harry had too much hanging on his planned results.

He wanted to be himself when he returned to the castle after the Yule break because he knew himself enough to know that he would break soon. It was getting to the point where he could feel himself fraying and if he broke then he was dead, his friends were dead and Dumbledore would have won; that was something he could not allow. It was also the fact that in his lessons he was performing to not even a spec of his ability and he was struggling with that, people thought it was hard to overachieve, they should try under achieving and then complain; it was so much harder.

You had to watch everything you did, you have to make sure that every wand movement was just slightly off, you had to mispronounce and you had to keep your magic in your full control at all times. There was no room for slip ups. And Harry was in full agreement with Paws when she said the library was a respite, because he practically ran there for his free slot after lunch. He made his way to his spot and was surprised to note that his spot was taken, Harry was about to walk away when he recognised the familiar signature of Alina and continued on. His privacy spells came up almost unconsciously as he dropped his things down, he was feeling this day more than ever and he carefully lowered himself on to the bench. He looked over at Alina and grinned when he saw she was giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"I take it you got your packages?" He asked unnecessarily,

"Everything is so amazing, and the trunk is beautiful." She gushed, "And everything fits perfectly, and it all looks so good and no one can touch it or my bed and nothing has been broken at all."

"That's good." Harry said pleased, "See, I told you not to worry."

"Yeah, but how was _I_ supposed to know you were going to go out and buy everything for me." Alina rolled her eyes and then blinked, "Wait, you went out and _bought_ everything for me."

"Yes, I happen to like shopping and Germany is my favourite place to go."

"Germany?" She exclaimed, before shaking her head, "But _you_ _bought_ everything."

"I know,"

"It must have cost you a fortune." She whispered in shock, as if she was only just realising, "Everything is _so_ nice."

"Eh, only a few thousand." Harry waved her off, not noticing her stunned expression,

"Thousand?"

"Yeah, change really,"

"Are you rich or something?" She asked jokingly but Harry smirked,

"Filthy rich," Harry told her very seriously, "So rich that I can literally afford to throw away money." He thought back to all the galleons he used as portkeys and grinned.

"Really?"

"Yep, I'm the only heir to a few old names. Potter and Black being the ones everyone knows about,"

"But there's more?" She asked in disbelief,

"A quick one, aren't you?" Harry said with a grin, "But yes, I have two more actually, but they don't get announced until after Yule."

"Wow," She blinked a few times, "You didn't have to buy me things."

"I know, I wanted to," Harry said, "Ask Luna when you see her next, I buy her things all the time, often things were cost more than people's yearly salary."

"Well thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, and Harry chuckled,

"Same thing as you I'd imagine."

"What, hiding?" She said sceptically and Harry grinned,

"Yes, hiding, and I think this is the perfect spot."

"It is a nice spot," She agreed and then looked at him shrewdly, "Why are you hiding?"

"So I don't slip up and do something stupid before my last lesson."

"Oh, ok," She shrugged and went back to the book she was reading before he came, he recognised it as on he had picked up and smiled to himself. He pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote down all of the things he had to do soon, he knew he had to speak with Snape and he had his research to conduct. He had other things to be doing too, but they involved Tom and he intended to see the man tonight to catch up on the things he missed. Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed, this had better be worth it in the end.

"Come on, back to classes."

"But I hate potions." She complained and Harry grinned,

"Yeah, I know the feeling. But we have to do things we don't like."

"Well we shouldn't." She sniffed, swinging her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Come on, Little elf, let's go."

She pouted but hopped of the bench and left with a wave, Harry followed her out after a few moments and headed to his final lesson of the day; Charms. Flitwick was his usual cheerful self and Harry weaved his charms easily, he made sure to slip up a few times but get it right before the end of the lesson to escape homework; he really did not need anything else to clog up his time. He picked at his food at dinner and escaped as soon as possible without it being suspicious, he threw his things on the bed as soon as he was in his room and changed his clothes to whatever Luna had put out for him. He looked longingly at his bed before pulling himself together and shadowing to Tom's rooms, the man was already there and Harry dropped down on a chair, biting back a hiss as he did so.

"You are an exceptionally foolish person." Tom informed him,

"I know,"

"Good,"

"So what did I miss?"

"Lucius information backs up what yours said and it went to vote today, the announcement should be tomorrow." Tom told him and Harry nodded,

"The twins will get it as soon as it passes, the wording can be ripped apart then." Harry mused,

"Dumbledore's eradication has already started, he's been picking of little places that are known for their darker natures and worry is beginning to spread." Tom said, "My Death Eaters have been warned and they are putting the word about for caution."

"He's moving quicker than I thought, dammit, this is really bad timing." Harry sighed, "Ok, the words out, you might want to speak with your vampires. Now that the werewolves are gone they will become the next target."

"I know, I have already sent envoys."

"Ok, good, that's good." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I have yet to speak with Snape today and I haven't spoken to Bleach either, nor have I checked in with Cissa."

"If you collect the law tomorrow we shall meet with the elite and you can speak then." Tom suggested and Harry nodded,

"Yes, that's better. I've already spoken to Rabastan and they are working together fine."

"I am guessing you made it to the sanctuary?" Tom questioned and Harry nodded, his eyes lighting up.

"You should see it, Tom. It's amazing." Harry told him, "And the little cubs are adorable." Tom rolled his eyes at that, smiling at Harry's antics.

"I am sure they are." He agreed, "You should be able to settle in to a routine of research and magic now,"

"Yes, which is good, and I'm waiting for the best time to release the final article in the series and planning the next one. I'll have to speak to Lucius because I want it to correspond with Fudge's removal."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and if I know Rita it will have the ripple effect that I want it to."

"I see," Tom knew the brat would not say anything else, "Do you know where you are going to start your research."

"I'll pick up where I left off."

"What exactly are you researching?"

"Well, it came to my attention that, while we may take over and we may rule the world, none of it is going matter if the people in it are not receptive to change. Yes, we can attempt to rule by fear but eventually the numbers will revolt and we will be back to square one. So, I've been researching in to the history of magic, and not just ours, other countries too, and cross referencing them with our own. If I can get historical evidence that dark magic isn't evil, and that werewolves shouldn't be feared and other races should be embraced I thought it would help." Harry explained, "I've been using the Flamel journals and other historical books from around the worlds to compile evidence to throw at the critics." Tom blinked a few times and shook his head,

"You constantly surprise me," He murmured, amazed "That is truly a genius idea. I will collect my books from my travelling too." Harry smiled, studiously ignoring the light blush that came to his cheeks and Tom's genuine compliment and continued.

"I'm also using it to help find the heirs and doing my usual magic experiments. I'm sending loads of my research to Paws to help her draft out laws we want put through and I'm also helping by sending Swift any knowledge of obscure wards I find." Harry said to him, "And I've also been digging up all the old legislations that have been almost forgotten about. I started at the start of the century, I've been decided which ones need reform and which ones need to be abolished and I was going to hand them off to Lucius once I had finished with them."

"How many times are you living the day?" Tom inquired and Harry shrugged,

"I don't know, I lose track if I'm honest. I've only lived twice today though,"

"You need to slow down." Tom stated, rather alarmed at how much the teen was taking on. He had not realised that Harry was doing so much, and he was slightly concerned.

"Hypocrite much?" Harry threw back with a raised eyebrow and Tom glowered at him because it was true, he had been living the day multiple times to fit all of his work in too. "I know I'm working too hard, and my training probably isn't helping, but until Dumbledore is out of this castle I have no choice."

"I really hate that old man." Tom decided and Harry laughed,

"Yeah, me too." Harry agreed. He snapped his fingers and got Winky to bring his work to him, he pulled out his sheets of parchment and the books he was currently working from and got on with his research. He was, at that time looking in to the Transylvanian legends of vampires to build his case for the future vampire laws. They were currently classed as dark simply because they needed blood to survive, it was pathetic in Harry's eyes and any information would help. Harry got lost in his work, so much so that he jumped a foot in the air when Tom tapped him on his shoulder.

"Holy mother of shit." Harry cursed, clutching his heart, "I thought you had given up trying to kill me?"

"I did call you," Tom drawled amused,

"Really?"

"Multiple times,"

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's approaching midnight,"

"Merlin, I didn't realise,"

"I thought as much,"

Harry waved his hand and cleared up his work, he hopped up and then dropped back down again with a yelp, his hand flying to his back.

"Shit," all of his mentally pushing back the pain since he woke up from his injuries had finally caught up on him, his back was practically pulsing with pain and it hurt to stand.

"What is it?" Tom asked, and Harry grimaced,

"My back really does not appreciate me living two days, carrying around a cub and playing chase in wolf form." Harry told him and Tom sighed through his nose.

"I really cannot imagine why." He said dryly, Harry rolled his eyes and carefully pulled himself to his feet. He cringed in pain and then realised it hurt to move so he froze himself up, his back was on fire, his ribs were aching and his legs burned.

"This isn't going to work." Harry decided, scrunching his eyes closed in pain,

"You know you wouldn't have had this problem if you concerned yourself with your health."

"Yeah yeah, I know, you were right blah blah blah." Harry grumbled, trying to straighten out but having no success. "I need potions." Tom sighed,

"I have a better idea," Tom said, "Come on," he effortlessly lifted Harry up bridal style and carried him in to the bedroom, "The things I do for you."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Harry asked, allowing Tom to place him on the bed.

"Turn around and lie down." Tom instructed, vanishing his shirt, Harry eyed him before falling on to the bed on his stomach. He felt Tom climb on to the bed straddling his back and he was about to ask what Tom was doing when he felt the most wonderful pressure on his back and all questions vanished in a pleased groan. Tom's hands felt like magic itself working all the kinks and knots out of his back and Harry felt himself turn in to a happy pile of goo on the bed,

"Dear Merlin is there no end to your skills?" He asked with a pleased sigh,

"Not really, no." Tom answered amused, Harry chuckled lightly.

"Seriously, you have a gift." Harry decided, feeling his muscles relax and his tenseness melt away. Harry was practically asleep when Tom eventually finished and he had to bite back a whine of disappointment when the man removed himself and led down next to him.

"Better?"

"So much," Harry said in relief, "Thank you,"

"Don't expect it all the time." Tom warned and Harry pouted,

"Awe what?" Harry grinned at Tom's blank expression, "Fine,"

"If you paid attention to your health it wouldn't be necessary." Tom reminded him,

"Yes, I know." Harry rolled his eyes, "Now stop nagging and let me hug you." It was Tom's turn to roll his eyes, but he allowed Harry to roll over and settle on his chest and wrapped his arm around his waist before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my terrible delays on updating :( so I cannot thank you enough for sticking with this story! RL and university got in the way, but I'm trying my best I promise!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Parsel is in bold italics
> 
> I'm not J.K but the fic is mine
> 
> Warnings are in the tags, please read.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Snake – Harry
> 
> Ray/Raven - Luna
> 
> Venom – Blaise 
> 
> Paws – Hermione
> 
> Swift – Ron
> 
> Manic – Fred
> 
> Panic – George
> 
> Bleach – Draco
> 
> Badger – Neville

**Chapter 32:**

 

"We have it," Fred and George said breathlessly, holding out a scroll of parchment with an official seal, Draco looked up from his lounged position on his bed in the Slytherin dormitories and raised an eyebrow.

"What, exactly, do you have?"

"The law Dumbledore wanted passed." Fred said as if it was obvious,

"We've just managed to get it, it went through officially yesterday and we've been in wait for it to be confirmed by the Wizengamot magic." George explained, and Draco said up with a smirk.

"You two are decidedly sneaky." He murmured and they bowed,

"We do try."

Draco reached up and kissed both of their cheeks,

"Come on, my lovely demons. Let us see if we can find Snake. I am sure he's free now." Draco straightened his robes and left his room, two wild cats bounding around his feet as he moved. The common room was practically empty and those who were in there paid no attention to Draco, everyone in Slytherin knew better than to aggravate the Malfoy heir, something Draco was monumentally pleased with. He left the common room and took the quickest route to Snake's rooms without being noticed, he wasn't really surprised when he found the rooms empty, and decided to check his next spot; the library. He would either find Snake, Raven or Paws there and they would be able to find Snake, Draco had a shrewd idea where the Potter Lord was but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the Dark Lord's personal rooms to find out if Snake was there. Draco watched as the wild cats seemed to vanish as he walked in to the library, his silver eyes flicking over the many tables and finally settling on a head of bushy brown hair he was oh so familiar with.

"Granger, you have a book I want." He barked, gaining her attention and allowing those around her to know the reason he was even approaching her.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" She snapped, looking up at him with a look of barely concealed disdain on her face.

"Do I have to repeat everything I say to you, or is it merely that hair that keeps your brain from functioning?" Draco drawled, his face curling in to a sneer of disgust, he glanced at her and caught her sparking eyes and barely bit back a smirk. It was amusing working like this, as much as it was tiresome, but it was a necessary.

"No, merely I choose not to keep my attention on things I deem actually important, and, well, you just don't cut it." She returned, a sweet smile on her face. "Now what do you want?" By now he had taken the seat in front of her and they were glaring at each other.

"I'm looking for a book on Snakes, I've been told you've been hording it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have not seen nor heard from this book, I suppose you want me to help you look for it?" Hermione sighed in a self-suffering sort of way, and Draco sneered at her.

"Obviously, Granger, seeing as you were supposed to have it."

"Fine, come on Malfoy, I haven't got all day." She packed her things with a wave of her wand and strutted from the library, Draco following her with a much smoother glide. As soon as they were out in an abandoned corridor they shared amused smirks and Hermione chuckled.

"That was almost art work." She told him,

"I have a gift."

"Why are you looking for Snake?" She asked,

"My demons-," Draco was cut off when said demons came bouncing down the corridor, "My demons have managed to get hold of the law,"

"Really, that was quicker than I thought." Paws mused, "Give me a moment."

_Swift, Snake?_

_Yes?_ Swift replied instantly, but there was nothing from Snake.

 _I don't suppose you have seen Snake?_ She asked needlessly,

_No, I'm working with Venom and hanging in the common room._

_Wonderful, we're looking for Snake. The twins have found the law._

_You know where he is,_ Swift pointed out, _Want me to meet you outside his Darkness' rooms?_

 _Sure_.

"We're going to His Darkness, Snake isn't answering." Hermione told him and Draco sighed,

"I really didn't want to do this." Draco muttered with a withering look towards the ceiling, "Come on then," they headed up to the defence corridor and down past Snake's rooms and along to where they knew the Dark Lord was resided. Swift was already leaning against the wall and Paws rolled her eyes,

"I swear, without Raven planning his day he's completely incapable of keeping times."

"He wouldn't be Snake if he was normal." Swift replied.

"Unfortunately, you are right." Paws sighed. She knocked sharply on the portrait and waited for it to be granted access, it took longer than usual but when portrait swung open they filed in to find the Dark Lord glaring at them clutching a mug of tea and Harry was sat on the counter top nursing his own cup.

"Exactly what are you doing here?" The Dark Lord demanded, and Harry nudged him.

"Hush and drink you're tea." Harry told him, the Dark Lord turned his poisonous look to Harry, who didn't even blink even as the others cringed.

"I am highly displeased." Tom stated, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I am sure."

"What are you doing here though, guys?" Harry asked friends,

"One law, Snake, oh master of Darkness." The twins said together, and Harry grinned.

"You two are great, you know that."

"Well, it is popular opinion." George agreed,

"And we like to agree with the masses." Fred continued.

"We'll need to go over it." Harry mused, "And the Elite will need to see it."

"Yes, but that is not possible now. You do actually have to attend school to be seen and there are other things to be done." Tom pointed out.

"That and I don't need to be there. We are not, technically, part of the death eaters and we are needed elsewhere." Paws added, and Harry nodded.

"Got it, I can always report back to you anyway." Harry said. "Bring Badger in on the laws, he would know the ins and outs of it because of his psychotic grandmother."

"I will speak to him,"

"Good."

"There are whispers happening in the Order, we think something has happened." Fred said to Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Do watch them."

"We will."

"Bleach, now you're here, you're gunna need to put in some extra hours making potions for Ellen. I know Badger is struggling on ingredients but I'll be sending him shopping with one of my cards, I have to speak to Snape today too." Harry said to him, and Draco nodded.

"I'll fetch a list of off her today and I'll speak with Severus."

"You can all leave now." Tom told them, and Harry laughed. He went to hop down off the counter but Tom placed himself in front of him, "You can stay where you are."

"Guys, I'll speak to you later."

"Yeah yeah," the group trudged out and shared an amused glance before going their separate ways. Harry raised an eyebrow and Tom just looked back blankly, Harry rolled his eyes and kissed him.

"Must you be mean to my friends, they've done a good thing?"

"I was perfectly pleasant," Tom said, "I didn't curse them when they appeared at a terrible moment, if they had been death eaters they would have been cursed."

"I suppose you have a point." Harry sighed, before he smirked, "I did say I would make it up to you,"

"Hm, you did." Tom agreed, "I wonder what you have in mind."

"Ah well, you will have to wait and find out." Harry decided, "Now, are you going to let me go?"

"I am not fully pleased with that option," Tom said to him, "However, you will be returning later so you are able to leave."

"Thanks for that." Harry muttered, he jumped down after kissing Tom and flicked his wand to apply his glamour. "I'll see you later." Harry walked down to the library to return the books he had needlessly taken out, he didn't see any signs of Alina so he didn't stick around. It was cold, but he went to walk around the quidditch pitch where he could be seen by the odd student who had braved the cold. As he was walking, his mind was planning many things that he had to be doing, there was the research he had been completely and he could feel he was on the edge of something, it was within reach but he couldn't quite grasp it and it was annoying.

He had delved in to some pretty cool legends and he knew that all legends began with some truths. There was also the work he was doing on the heirs, it was the Hufflepuff heir that was making him frustrated, they couldn't even show that the line died out because it was as if it just disappeared. Harry had been searching with Paws for Ravenclaw too, he had found a link to the Wynne name that Paws was following up, he had handed it to her when he had passed over the backing for the laws they were working on. As they wanted leniency with the Werewolves, Harry had already compiled the facts surrounding werewolves and numerous facts that could act as proof to why his laws should be put through. The first one was the dissolving of the WPP followed by the lifting of the werewolf registry, the next one he was considering was possibly bringing forth a tax rebate to those who willingly employed a werewolf as an incentive for others to do so. Though, and he would have to talk to Moony and Greyback on this, he was hoping to have all English werewolves accept their inner wolf so the moon didn't forcefully take them and make them mindless.

That alone should have his laws put through, and he had passed everything to Paws so she, Badger, Bleach and Venom could word them and write them to make them appeal to the masses; he knew he lacked the finesse to do so. Harry cast a tempus and blinked when he saw it was well in to lunch, he would be able to drop by the great hall to get a feeling on Dumbledore. The Great Hall, as always on weekend, was loud, and he couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore looked rather pleased with himself as he sat at the head table speaking with McGonagall. It made Harry more than anxious to look at the law later, he wondered exactly what Dumbledore would have put in there. With the old man, and those writing it for him, it could be anything. This one could truly be anything, he had been looking through the old laws and legislations for his research so, by now, he was able to spot the flaws and the openings in which he could exploit. But that wasn't all Harry had been looking in to in regards to the ministry, he had also been digging in to the ministry classifications, the sections within the laws that split a magical creature from a magical race and a pureblood from a half blood.

Harry had found these were crucial in creating new laws, on one of his many timeturner relives he had spoken to Paws about working through redefining many crucial points within the ministry. They had plans to scrap the term 'Muggleborn' completely, they were going to call them First generation witches and wizards, and if they passed the laws they were intending then there would be no need to link them to muggles at all. The creature and 'being' definitions needed to be updated too, currently, because of some arrogant pureblood back in 1811, muggleborn magicals were not legally classified as being witches and wizards they were classified as beings only and that really needed to be changed. Currently, Harry had added another relive to his schedule so he could personally draft out definitions himself, he knew the others would help if he told them, but he knew they didn't need more stress on them so he thought it best if he do the first and second drafts and just told them he was doing research.

He was planning on handing them to Tom and Lucius to go through once he was done with them, he could give them his research and the defining points for what he was basing his definitions on. Harry knew that today alone he would be reliving three times at least, he would do a relive after this to continue his magical experiments, he was trying to adapt the ministry's ability to track underage magic to something that could trace the first sign of accidental magic. His thoughts were if they could find the muggleborns at the first sign of magic it would help them bring them in to the wizarding world as soon as possible, he knew Tom planned on cutting out muggle influence completely and Harry believed if they could find the magical children then they would be going a step in the right direction. Of course, it was a lot harder than it seemed, and he may have taken a trip in to the ministry to find out information on the devices they used, but it was needed. He was thinking that before they took the magical child they should test the parents, that way they may discover squibs that had been cast out generations ago.

A squib, while lacking the ability to cast active magic, could still use, make and create potions and Runes, and had they could work with docile plant for Herbology, and they had every right to be in the magical world. If, by any chance, one of the parents was a Squib then they would have the option to follow their child in to the magical world and become active members of society. Squibs had the chance to do many things within the magical world so they deserved a choice too, well, that's what Harry thought anyway. It would also stop many of the children becoming orphans suddenly. Yes he had already had outlining plans for orphanages, ones he, Paws and Swift had come up with previously, but the less orphans the better really. The second relive would be to continue his research in to the heirs which he would be doing in the Gryffindor rooms with Moony, Swift and Rabastan, meaning he would also be helping out where he could with them.

The wards were being particularly stubborn and they were trying to unravel them to reveal them without alerting Dumbledore, which was turning out to be a lot more difficult than they thought. Harry intended to catch a few hours' sleep before reliving the day and continuing his research in to magical history and cultured of races and creatures, he wanted to finish his re-write of a werewolf. Now he had actually been around them, as little as it was during the sanctuary, he had a better idea of how he could finish it, and he had every intention of running it past Moony, Greyback and Ellen first. He intended on going to Tom to meet with the Elite before conducting any of his relives, he had enough of his research completely to show them what he was intending to do, and all the things he was planning on researching already had an outline, it was simply a case of bulking it up with facts and references.

Harry yawned and left the hall, he decided that it couldn't hurt to get all his assignments out of the way in the library until he could go speak to Snape. He did have a few essays to be doing and his spot in the library was empty. Harry tuned everything out and focussed on writing sub-par essays to be handed in, they would be makes at a low E grade, a solid E being the highest and that could be accounted for because of his 'private tutoring' with Professor Drield. Potions and defence would be the only two subjects that would be coming back O's, and he could blame the potions on Draco and there was nothing anyone could say about it, that and his theory on his OWL came back as an O too. Harry magically dried the ink on each sheet of parchment, before rolling them up and placing them in his bag. He knew that Draco should be heading back down to the dungeons by now, he had noticed the blond amongst the shelves when he had entered so he quickened his pace to catch up. Draco was waiting by the stairs leading down to the dungeons and Harry flashed him a grin,

"What do you plan on saying to Sev?"

"I'm going to ask him if he's up to making a lot of extra potions, I'll meeting with the Elite later so I will explain better then."

"Do you think he'll get on board?"

"I think Tom has already spoken to him." Harry said,

"That will make things easier." Draco led the way down to Snape's office, Harry could sort of see the appeal of Snape living down in the dungeons but he couldn't do it himself. Draco knocked on the door, alerting Harry to the fact they had arrived and he blinked.

"Potter, Draco?" Snape looked at the pair, once they had entered on his call.

"Did Tom talk to you about the potions?" Harry asked him, getting straight to the point, and Snape nodded once,

"He did mention my making potions."

"Wonderful, you can collaborate with Bleach. Ellen needs potions and lots of them, with the amount of wolves now residing there and the conditions they have been left in she's always needing more." Harry said pleased, "You can make doubles or however many you can work on at once, depending on the potion of course and Bleach might join you with his turner." Snape blinked and turned to Draco, the blond smirked and shook his head.

"That was Snake for: There are many potions that need to be kept in constant stock and we are falling behind due to sheer numbers, Ellen has a list of potions she had specially crafted for the wolves and I spend most of my time keeping them up together while Manic and Panic work on the everyday potions. We seriously need another set of hands, I'm already living three days to keep up with everything, and you can work much faster and at a better quality than anyone we know." Draco translated and Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Just how many wolves are you supplying for?"

"Easily 100+," Harry answered and Snape blinked twice.

"Excuse me?"

"You can understand the velocity."

"How many people are making potions?" Snape inquired.

"There are four of us currently, however, myself and the twins are using time turners to double up so there are technically seven." Draco answered and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dear Merlin. Potter, you should not be allowed to be left alone to do things and Draco should know better." He sighed and Harry pouted.

"I'll have you know I happen to be very able."

"Did you or did you not fracture your spine recently?"

"That's every bone in your body now?" Draco asked interested.

"Apparently, but it's beside the point." Harry waved then off, "Can you help?"

"I will need to see what potions need to be made."

"Bleach, you're up."

"I have a book of potions that Ellen has made, and you will know how to make the others." Draco told him, "I can bring you a copy, we'll need extra ingredients but Snake supplies those."

"That must cost an incredible amount."

"Eh, I'm never going to spend it. I have like three other fortunes to burn through," Harry shrugged, "They need it more than me."

"Very well, Draco, I shall be in my personal labs. Find me there."

"Ok,"

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said with a nod of his head, "Come on, Bino, I have a meeting to get to." He dodged the hex that was aimed for his head and smirked, "Not to your tastes?"

"Bleach will be fine."

"Got it,"

Snape rolled his eyes as they left. Harry and Draco split at the entrance hall as they entered the great hall, Harry played with his food until he could get away with leaving. He had places to be and meetings to keep, he was surprised when he didn't see Luna when he returned but then she was ever so slightly annoyed with him, despite what she said. He grabbed his bag and filled it with his current research and Dumbledore's law, Harry shadowed to Tom's office, where the man was going over class essays.

"We'll be going to Malfoy Manor for the meeting, while I do believe the castle will keep us from being discovered by Dumbledore, I do not want the risk." Tom told him, without so much as glancing up. Harry assumed that, by now, Tom just knew the feeling of his shadows arriving. Paws had told him that when he used his shadows it could be felt, he didn't know what it felt like but it was a good fact to know.

"That's understandable." Harry said, agreeing with Tom's reasoning, "I've spoken to Snape and he's agreed to make potions so I'm leaving that up to Bleach." Harry told him.

"Very well, do you intend to speak with the Elite about the sanctuary?"

"Yes, it's best that I explain exactly what's going on." Harry decided, "It's much easier."

"That is correct. There will be a few things that need to be spoken about also, the reports of the Order, and, by extension, the ministry's movements on are coming in quicker than first thought." Tom said, putting down his quill and flexing his fingers.

"Well, I need to go over a few things with you and Lucius especially." Harry said, "It's just an outline for now, but I thought if you both had a rough idea on what I have been doing then you could add your input and we can collaborate when and where we need."

"Is this to do with your research on history and culture?"

"Kinda," Harry flashed a sheepish grin, "I may have omitted some of the things I was doing." Tom rolled his eyes,

"Of course you did," He sighed, "So you've been living extra days to do this?"

"I only do like three relives to get everything done, and that includes extra sleep." Harry waved him off, "Besides, my friends don't need the stress."

"I am not even going to bother to argue." Tom decided. He went to speak again but both Tom and Harry froze as the wards signalled the arrival of someone.

"Dumbledore," Tom hissed and Harry cursed, he couldn't use his shadows just in case Dumbledore picked up on the magic and there was no-where to hide. He looked towards the desk and Tom shot him a look,

"Not a chance in hell," Tom stated, and then cursed when there was a knock at the door.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, think of something." Tom snapped and Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. His attention snapped to the window and he smirked, just as the door was opening Harry bolted to the window and launched himself out as the headmaster stepped in. Tom felt his heart stop. They were Merlin knows how many feet above the ground and Harry, the crazy fool, just threw himself out of the window. He saw a large, black bird swoop down and breathed in relief; he was going to kill him when he got hold the teen, but right now he had other things to deal with.

"Good afternoon Headmaster, how can I help you?"

"Ah, Martom, it's good to see you." Dumbledore greeted, inviting himself to a seat, "I am sorry for the surprise visit, however, I need to know if there has been anything different with young Harry recently." Tom blinked at the question, otherwise he gave no indication that it startled him.

"No, he's been responding well to everything I throw at him. We had some trouble with silent casting, but I instructed him in a rather different method and he was really receptive to it." Tom explained to the headmaster, and Dumbledore looked relieved.

"Wonderful. I was beginning to wonder if the full schedule was getting to him."

"No, it doesn't yet appear so."

"Good, good," Dumbledore nodded and Tom caught sight of the anger bubbling underneath the relieved demeanour and he suspected Harry's twins were right when they mentioned something had happened within the Order.

"Is there anything else, headmaster?"

"No, that was all. I worry about the boy." Dumbledore said and Tom barely bit back his scoff of derision.

"I can imagine."

Dumbledore nodded and left, Tom shook his head and took a deep breath; he had a teen to kill.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore left his professor's office and went directly to his own, he had scheduled the emergency Order meeting to be directly after dinner and he knew they would not start without him. It was necessary to meet immediately, and he had to check in from an impartial party on the Potter boy's behaviour as it regarded the upcoming meeting. When he got to his office, he wasted no time in flooing to the kitchen of Grimauld Place, and was pleased to see his followers waiting eagerly for his presence among them.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted, his grandfatherly mask fully in place. "We have a few things to cover this evening, but first, we have something that cannot wait."

"What is it, headmaster?" Diggle asked and Dumbledore but on a grave expression.

"It seems that we have lost all communication with Remus. He has been running envoys with the werewolves and we have not heard from him, or been left signs in a number of weeks." Dumbledore explained, using the cover he had created for most of the Order. He thought it was pointless them all knowing Remus was being kept controlled in the house so he didn't run off with the Potter boy in some misplaced attempted at protection. Of course, it also wouldn't help that, on the chance Remus did run off it would mean he would have broken through the numerous spells Dumbledore had placed on him and that would be disastrous. And that is exactly what it was. Tonks had reported that Remus was missing, she had gone in to check on him as the dratted house elf refused to answer her and found the room empty.

For one thing, the werewolf shouldn't have been able to get out, the second thing was there was only one thing the wolf would be interested in and that would be Potter. With Lupin loose it meant the spells had loosened or broken and that could have serious repercussions, he would have to keep an even closer eye on Potter to make sure he had no contact with the werewolf, he might even spin it so it looked like Lupin had been captured by the dark forces so the boy wouldn't believe any words the wolf said to him. This was a serious upset to his plans, he didn't factor in the wolf escaping and now it would take his attentions away from where they needed to be. Dumbledore pulled himself out of his thoughts and watches as most of the Order looked disappointed at the news while others looked indifferent, it was the reaction he expected and he was very happy that a major fuss was not created.

"I shall be looking in to his disappearance, but for now we have to work under the assumption that he has been captured or killed." Dumbledore said and they nodded.

"Headmaster, while we are on the topic of wolves," Moody spoke up, "It seems that they are disappearing as we speak."

"Yes, the WPP has brought in many reports stating all of their watch bases are now empty." Kingsley agreed,

"And there was this big thing in office yesterday because thirteen WPP officers turned up dead and the others injured. It seems they were looking for a pack and ran in to some opposition, but the ones that survived said the same things: Masked and powerful, but not death eaters." Tonks added.

"This is strange, the darkness seems to be spreading and we will have to up our effort to purge our world of it so we are safe." Dumbledore mused.

"We can be more active now." Moody growled, pleased.

"Yes, the Wizengamot passed our recent law and we are now a legal defensive group. I believe Scrimgeor shall be approaching you, Kingsley, to act as a liaison between us and the aurors." Dumbledore said to him. "It should help us get even more sensitive information to help defeat the dark."

"I will wait for him to act, Albus."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded, "That should be all unless anyone else has things they wish to discuss?" when no one spoke up they were dismissed and Dumbledore waited until there was a smaller group present, those who were fully inducted to his plans.

"We'll have to watch the boy, Albus." Molly said instantly, as soon as the privacy spells were in place. "With the wolf on the loose he could get in contact."

"I know, I plan on calling him to my office and explaining that we believe Lupin has been captured."

"That should stop him believing anything he is sent." Tonks said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. I will need to watch him."

"My Ginny should be up soon. Madam Pomfrey has finally finished healing her completely, and there have been no more complications, so she can be the eyes within the school." Molly stated and Dumbledore nodded.

"That will allow me to focus on other things. How goes the purge?"

"A few of the darker bases I have picked up over the years have been eliminated." Moody told him gruffly, "Plus, I have put targets on a few minor darker houses; the Danhills, the Howards, the Dennis' to name some."

"Good, this will show that they cannot hide."

"I think I may have found some information on some dark creatures, they are not wolf or vampire but I am not sure what they are just yet." Tonks spoke up, "I am looking in to it and tracking them."

"Keep a very close eye on them, anything related to the dark is dangerous."

"I will, headmaster."

"Is there anything else?" when they shook their heads he called an end to the meeting, they said their goodbyes and Dumbledore returned to the school. He would have to wait and see, but he knew, in the end, everything would work out. He was, after all, Albus Dumbledore. Soon to be hailed the greatest wizard ever.

* * *

Harry looked up from his book when he felt his portrait open, Tom walked, well more like stalked given his current mood, in and glared at Harry.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking jumping out the window like that?" He demanded, but Harry was not listening to that. His attention had been caught when he saw what Tom was wearing when he walked in. The man had lost his usual form fitting robes and was dressed in black trousers, which were a _very_ nice fit if Harry were to share his opinion, a tight, long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Harry swallowed hard. Tom raised his eyebrow at Harry's silence before he noticed the green eyes rapidly going dark, he smirked and slowly walk forward.

"See something you like?" Tom asked lightly,

"Very much so," Harry answered huskily, "But I think I can make an improvement." He went over to Tom and vanished the man's shirt with a flick of his wrist, he seized Tom in a heated kiss as he ran a hand down the man's chest and abs. Harry's hand was getting progressively lower until he brushed against Tom's growing erection gaining a low moan, which increased when Harry applied pressure. He felt Tom playing with the lip of his jeans and before anything else could happen someone cleared their throat. They both span to see a flushed Luna, Paws, Badger, Venom, Swift and Bleach, and the twins were behind them grinning at Harry,

"Can I help you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Um we have an important update." Paws answered and Harry noticed their eyes drifting, he looked to his left and saw Tom was, unashamedly, stood their shirtless with his arms crossed. Harry's eyes narrowed at his friends, he released a sharp whistle and snapped his fingers,

"Hey, eyes up yeah? Or on me." He snapped and they flushed, "Tom, put your shirt on."

"You vanished it," Tom said amused, repeating the excuse Harry had given him before. Harry shot him a deadpanned look and flicked his wrist to re-dress the man, Tom smirked at him and straightened his shirt correctly.

"What is it? I have to meet with the Elite and I'm already behind on my work because of Dumbledore."

"Then you are going to love this." Fred said, as his friends came in and made themselves at home.

"Dumbledore has just had a meeting with the Order and he's got a few things planned." George picked up and Harry blinked,

"That was quick." Harry said, looking at Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"He was asking about you, he seemed worried."

"That would make sense, they have found out Moony is no longer in his cage." George said and Harry groaned.

"Damn, that means Dumbledore is going to be watching me like a hawk."

"Yes, and Ginny is going to back in play very soon."

"Wonderful." Harry sighed, "Anything else that I need to know instantly?"

"Yes, well, not you specifically." Fred said, indicating the Dark Lord stood behind him. "I don't know if they are yours, but the Danhills, the Howards and the Dennis' are being tracked and targeted by Moody."

"They will be alerted,"

"Oh, and Snake. Expect to be called up to Dumbledore's office, he is going to tell you Moony has been captured to make sure you won't believe anything if you were to receive it." George warned him and Harry scowled but nodded.

"Thanks guys," Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Badger, take this and go shopping to anything you want to put in the greenhouses, hell, buy more greenhouses if it's needed." Harry handed him the Peverell card and the teen grinned.

"Thanks, things are wearing thin."

"Run wild."

"I will."

"Are you going to be able to put any input in to the laws?" Harry asked him and Badger nodded.

"Yes, I have spoken to Paws and I am running polishing with Bleach, so anything you send to Paws with be buffed and shined through us." He said cheerfully and Harry chucked.

"Thanks. Paws, I've already given you my heir lead, so that's out the way. Swift, if you ask Raven, she knows there my latest theory is on the wards, it's not much but I've been busy. Those on law, once you've got everything polished pass them back and I'll file them for Tom and Lucius." Harry said,

"Snake, do remember to sleep. Don't think we don't know you are living at least three times." Raven warned him, "I will dose you otherwise."

"Got it."

"I've given Severus the list so he is updated." Bleach told him, and Harry nodded.

"Ok, this is great. Is there anything else before I leave?"

"No, we'll be continuing with our work and we're just going to stay here."

"Ok, I'll see you whenever." Harry said and he and the Dark Lord vanished in to the shadows.

"Do you think he will actually start looking after himself once Dumbledore is out of the castle?" Swift asked.

"He had better." Raven grumbled. "He won't have an excuse."

"It's Harry. That in itself is an excuse." Paws muttered.

Harry landed in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor and followed Tom to one of the many sitting rooms within the grand building, he threw himself down and ruffled through his bag as Tom called his Elite.

"You know, it's fast approaching December. You'll have to start pushing if you want Dumbledore out." Tom noted and Harry sighed.

"I know. I did not expect for things to be this intense." Harry shook his head, "The thing is, I can't really push my timeturner use anymore, I am already aging myself faster and I do not want to rupture my core."

"No, I understand your caution. Especially given your approaching majority." Tom mused, "Is there anything you can pass on to draw back?"

"Not really, I mean, Paws is teaching, researching heirs and working on the laws. Swift is unravelling the wards, studying wards and magic and teaching. Badger is planting, harvesting and looking after the greenhouses, teaching, keeping an ear out for any gossip and information through school and grandmother and working laws. Bleach is doubling up making potions just to keep the sanctuary stocked, teaching, or at least assisting, and working on laws. The twins have eyes on the Order at all times, they are in and out of the ministry, they get things we are not supposed to have, double up with Bleach to make potions and run their shop.

"Moony is running the sanctuary, teaching, spreading the word for the sanctuary, researching heirs and translating. Luna is collecting all information and finding blackmail that would could need, healing with at the sanctuary, babysitting cubs, and bouncing between the others. And Venom is teaching, taking out the members of the WPP, listening to the whispers that usually go unnoticed, translating anything that comes in Italian or some version of ancient languages from Italy and bouncing around everyone else." Harry then groaned, Tom blinked a few times.

"I see," He shook his head and Harry sighed.

"I'll just have to deal with it." He leaned back in his chair just as the Elite walked in. Tom waved his wand and the seating formed a semi-circle around himself and Harry, the Elite took their seats and looked at their Lord.

"As you know, there has been movement amongst the werewolves and it has been causing a stir. It was briefly mentioned the last time we met, but the one responsible was not in attendance, due to the fact he believes in trying to kill himself." Tom began and Harry threw him a look.

"I did not try to kill myself. I was merely outnumbered." Harry told him primly.

"Indeed," Tom returned, his tone telling exactly what he thought, "Your sanctuary."

"As you would have noticed, there have been werewolves disappearing all around the country after the announcement of the WPP. This is because I have opened a werewolf sanctuary, which is hidden from the world and can only be accessed by those who are werewolves and those I have personally keyed in to the wards." Harry explained,

"What are you doing in this 'sanctuary'? What is it even for?" Nott asked, the sneer barely hidden in his words. Harry's left eye twitched but otherwise he gave no reaction.

"The sanctuary is a safety place for the wolves to reside without facing persecution, and I am funding it. I have others helping run it." Harry answered calmly.

"What exactly are you funding? They will be found eventually." Nott stated and Harry twitched.

"I highly doubt it. The ward is impenetrable, and on the off chance that it is found then the area is highly defended. As for what's being funded, there are easily over a hundred wolves living at the Sanctuary being kept in clothes, food and drink, and medical care." Harry said.

"You pay for it all?" Rodolphus asked, surprised.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "Now, a problem we have found is the amount of potions needed. I have already spoken with Snape and he had agreed to give an extra pair of hands for potions, Badger is working on getting more plants and ingredients for the potions and I know Bleach will be stocking up too."

"I have been handed a list of potions that need to be made in mass." Severus confirmed, "Though the numbers are large, I can have three or four cauldrons of the same potion at once."

"Good, there are going to be more wolves coming in and Moonrise believes there may be wolves from other countries seeking refuge." Harry said,

"You do realise that there is a possibility you'll be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. There cannot be many places that can house that many people." Rodolphus pointed out, and Harry smirked.

"I can safely say that it will take many years for this place to run out of space." Harry told him surely, "It's rather large." Tom rolled his eyes at the understatement.

"What else happens at this sanctuary?" Dolohov asked,

"Well, mainly mine are teaching the cubs. We are trying to integrate them back in to a relatively normal lifestyle, things like familiarising them with living indoors, eating at a table and learning magic, or magical topics if they do not have the ability to actively cast." Harry told them, "I believe there are group classes as well as one to one apprenticeships which are currently in place."

"Impressive,"

"I personally visited the sanctuary and it, according to the wolves and those running it, a resounding success." Harry said proudly, and he studiously ignored Nott's sneer.

"As Lucius and Izar would have mentioned, Dumbledore successfully passed his latest law." Tom spoke, sensing that the conversation of the sanctuary was over.

"Yes, it passed by majority and seemed to be highly popular." Lucius agreed.

"Badger did say that there had been functions to gain support." Harry said, "Though, I expect that there those who were less than impressed. Hadrian, for example?"

"You are correct, Hadrian is not pleased." Lucius admitted.

"That should be amusing." Harry muttered.

"In regards to the law, it has been collected to allow us to exploit it for our own interpretation."

"Manic and Panic snatched it as soon as possible." Harry agreed, pulling it from his bag. "I haven't been able to look at it myself."

The Magical Protection Act 1996:

"The magical protection act," Bellatrix read, her voice lined with derision, "Dumbledore believes he is protecting magic. The man is insane." Harry barely stopped himself from snorting, coming from Bellatrix Lestrange, calling anyone insane was damn right hypocritical. Though, Harry looked her over and did note she didn't look half as insane as she was the last time he saw her. The counter curse seemed to have been a success, Harry hadn't actually spoken to Tom about it but he assumed because the man was no longer practically twitching in agitation.

"Yes, but Dumbledore believes he is the only one who can rule over and protect the magical world." Harry said, "He's a narcissist, with a major superiority complex and an ego to match. The problem with Dumbledore is that he can act, he can act and manipulate the people around him because he has bred them to look at him in a certain way."

"What do you mean, 'bred' them?" Nott snapped and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's simple if you think about it. Dumbledore has been teaching in that school for at least seventy years, and he has been headmaster for at least forty years. That means there are several generations of people that have looked upon and have been taught to believe in the image Dumbledore presents, that means there are four generations of people within our ministry, our world, that believe Dumbledore is the next Merlin." Harry explained, "Dumbledore chose the best place to put himself to be."

"That explains him never taking the minister spot." Dolohov mused.

"Anyway, back to the law." Harry said.

_The Chief Warlock, by and with the advice and consent of the Wizengamot, England, enacts as follows:_

_Any individual found to be part of an independent or subordinate vigilante action shall not be in breach of the law if they are acting within the protection of magic._

_The act of protecting magic falls when-_

The individual or subordinate captures or fights against those harming magic,

The action of harming of magic falls within subsection (2)

The individual or subordinate uses their resources to aid those that fall within subsection (3)

The action of harming magic falls when it-

Involves serious harm against those within subsection (3)

Involves serious damage to property belonging to those within subsection (3)

Endangers a life of any within subsection (3), other than that of the person committing the action, or

Creates a serious risk to the upholding of the Statue of Security.

Those fall within this subsection if they-

Are a witch or wizard residing within WUK

Are a magical being (See MoM Classification 1811)

"Wow, Dumbledore really did screw up." Harry laughed, looking at the law with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know, this is not as bad as I thought. There are very few things that can be twisted."

"Are you serious? This is practically laid out for us to manipulate, we can use it to make the Death Eaters legal and there is nothing they can do about it." Harry said enthusiastically. He looked up and met blank looks, he blinked. "You really don't see it?"

"The way the current ministry is, we fall within multiple clauses within Sub (2)." Lucius pointed out, and Harry shook his head.

"That's completely beside the point." Harry insisted. "Here," Harry pulled out multiple thick folders from his bag and laid them out on the coffee table. He knelt on the floor next to the table as he organised everything, he quickly filled the table with sheets of parchment that were filled with different colour notes.

"What in Merlin's name is all this." Lucius questioned, his eyes flicking all over the sheets.

"This is just something I have been working on." Harry said, "I have been tearing in to the ministry classifications that have been defining our world for the past century and they are completely riddled with faults, most of which can be exploited for ourselves. What I have been doing is reclassifying creatures, races, beasts, beings and blood status for future reference. To do that, I have been cross referencing magical history and other cultures to build a reliable and definitive classification, that is not prejudice and that is actually accurate." Harry looked up and saw he was being given looks that clearly said they thought he was insane. "Um yes?"

"What do you mean, reclassifying?" Rabastan questioned, and Harry smiled slightly.

"Take the ministry classification of a 'magical being' from 1811." Harry said, picking up, "The ministry states that 'any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws.' Is a magical being. However, this was written by a pureblood supremacist who added a clause that stated those of muggleborn birth were not witches or wizards but only magical beings. This, for us currently, is very beneficial, because werewolves are also beings, vampires are also beings, all the dark creatures that we have been working to get better laws and regulations for are beings. The Death Eaters are, in core, fighting to protect magical beings, and using their resources to protect them, I.E. the Death Eaters are a vigilante action acting within the protection of magic."

"Very impressive, Snake." Tom drawled and Harry flashed him a smirk.

"What can I say, it's a talent."

"Dumbledore won't even realise his mistake."

"I know, and it's because he's allowed the old laws and classifications stew. If he would have fixed the details on muggleborn status then we probably would have had a problem." Harry stated, "And before you argue, I am already working on something that will enable muggleborn to integrate and flourish in our society without the muggle influence."

"What other things have you been working on?" Lucius asked, after looking at his Lord for permission.

"Well, on the relative same note, I have been looking in to current laws also. I know I've got mine looking at them too, however, I've been looking in to things that will gain public favour and make them more receptive to the new laws." Harry explained, "The laws have been this way for so long that suggesting that werewolves be allowed to live like normal people would cause an uproar, because they have been taught to believe that wolves are nothing but rabid creatures that have no control. However, if we can prove them otherwise then their arguments become invalid."

"But to do that it would be extremely difficult." Rodolphus pointed out and Harry shook his head.

"Not if you're willing to look." Harry responded, "Take the vampire laws and classifications I am working on, they are part of the living dead beings section and are also classified as a dark creature due to the fact they need blood to survive. Fear and disgust have been bred through a number of things, rogue vampires creating stories of blood feasts, childes breaking in to blood lust and not being in control and those who hold a grudge against vampires fear mongering. This has made is so Vampires now seem like these vicious, uncontrolled menaces that are only after blood. Thus, the laws restricting vampires from even entering main districts like Diagon, banning them from marrying and reproducing and other such stupid things." Harry looked around to make sure they were all following what he was saying before continuing, "Now, if you actually look in to the history of the vampire, their origins, the legends and their actual culture and lifestyles, it's not hard to illustrate that they are nothing like they are portrayed to be. Vampires don't even need to kill their donors, just drink their fill, and if they had access to a regular blood supply from willing donors…" Harry trailed off as he looked as his research, his mind running through multiple ideas that had just appeared. Tom looked at Harry and noticed the glazed look in his eye and stopped his Elite from calling on the teen.

"Just wait for it, he does this." He told them. Harry tilted his head mentally poked his connection with Paws,

 _Yes?_ She asked,

 _How do the muggles go about donating and storing the donated blood?_ Harry questioned and he felt her mental blink in confusion.

 _Um, you give around a pint of blood every three to four months, and the hospitals freeze the blood to keep it fresh._ She answered slowly.

_There is no adverse affected from it leaving the body before it is used, it doesn't lose any qualities?_

_No, it's perfectly fine._

_Ok, thanks._

_Why?_

_Tell you later._ Harry cut the connection and his idea settled in his mind, he blinked a few times coming back to the present and smirked.

"I knew I was a genius." He stated, shaking his head as if he was surprised with his brain power. "I, without a doubt, was put on this earth to be above the mere mortals that I am forced to survive with. Seriously, my mere conception was blessed by the Lady magic herself. For I am MAN." Harry finished his declaration grandly, his hands raised in a placating gesture and his eyes closed in relish. The Elite were stunned in to absolute silence, and Tom had a hand over his mouth as if to keep his amusement internal.

"Have you had an idea, Snake?" He managed to ask, and Harry nodded slowly.

"The things I come up with, I am just beyond." He replied seriously, and Rabastan cracked up. He had been getting used to the Potter Lord since he had been working on the wards and he found the teen to be great, this wasn't the first time he had heard a grand declaration but this was definitely the best one to date.

"Oh good Merlin," He gasped, "Do you even hear yourself." Harry grinned,

"I have just come up with the answer to the problems that will be raised when it comes to the Vampire laws." He told them.

"Go on," Tom said, as it seemed no one else had regained the ability to speak yet,

"The obvious counter argument that is going to be raised when it is pointed out that Vampires don't need to drain their donors is going to be the forced bite and the trauma that surrounds the incident."

"That much is obvious." Nott stated, looking at him in disdain, and Harry threw him a look of loathing before turning back to his work.

"It was one of the things that made our attempts back within the first war fall through." Lucius added and Harry smirked.

"Yes, but my thought process is never conventional," He pointed out, and he turned to Tom, "Blood banks." The Elite look at him in confusion, but the Dark Lord's eyes lit up and he smirked.

"That is truly a fantastic idea, we have the means to store it with Runes and spells, as well as keep it fresh and warm." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"That, and we have an entire wing in Azkaban that is filled with soulless people that can be drained and put to good use." Harry pointed out and Tom shook his head with a wry smirk.

"Can you make it happen?" He questioned and Harry tilted his head, he summoned a quill and some fresh parchment from his bag and began scribbling ideas down.

"I'll need a centre to take in donations, contracts drawn up that can be signed by those working, donating and receiving blood. I'll need to work out how many donations per week that will be needed, and I'll need to work out a system to regulate and control donations. Blood tests will need to be taken, and maybe there could be a program for people so sell blood if they have a certain type that is sought after, something could be set up for the vampires to buy it or at least make donations to the upkeep of the blood they will be drinking." Harry muttered to himself, and then he underlined something. "Probably going to need an incentive to get people donating, blood is powerful after all, but if there was a law in place then it might help. I'll need to research it, and I'll need to create the clauses that make it fair and practically." Harry waved his hand to pack all of his things away when Tom tugged at his hair.

"You haven't finished yet." Tom said amused, and Harry pouted.

"Fine, I'll do extra time."

"Now, Lucius and Izar, your input for the new ministry laws will be crucial. Start compiling plans and laws that we will want to have put through and I will cross reference it with Harry and his research and drafts." Tom told them, "You have direct access to the older laws, especially you, Lucius."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"We've had intelligence given to us that Moody is tracking the Danhills, the Howards and the Dennis'," Tom told them, "Bella, Rodolphus, I'll need your eyes out to watch him. Get rid of Moody if you can, but do not engage in a full duel, stealth is high priority."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dolohov, keep monitoring all the dark creatures we know about and make sure they are not being tracked. If they are report back to me instantly and alert them in a sign of goodwill."

"I will, my Lord."

"Severus, continue with your monitoring the old fool, and working on the potions."

"Very well, my Lord."

"And Rabastan, I want you to continue to put all of your time in to those wards."

"I can do that, my Lord,"

"Good," Tom nodded in dismissal and the Elite bowed and began to drift out.

"Oh, Malfoy." Harry called,

"Yes?"

"I apologise in advance for all renovations, changes and ideas Cissa comes up with within the next month." Harry told him with a smirk, and Lucius shuddered.

"Noted,"

Harry laughed to himself as the blond Lord walked out with the rest of the Elite, Tom chuckled and Harry flashed him a grin.

"Cissa did say she liked my ballroom."

"Come, you have things to do." Tom said and Harry nodded.

"I know, I also have things to make up for." Harry agreed with a pointed look. Tom ensnared Harry at the waist and pulled him close, he claimed Harry's lips in a heated kiss.

"I have to agree,"

Harry laughed and they vanished in to the shadows, not noticing the mercury eyes watching them as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys!!


End file.
